


Hibridae

by Maiathoustra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Canon Compliant, Drama, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Hogwarts, Life Debt, Long, Love, M/M, Magical Bond, Pining, Romance, Unicorn blood, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bond
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 11:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 145,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiathoustra/pseuds/Maiathoustra
Summary: En première année, dans la Forêt Interdite, Draco rebrousse chemin et trouve Harry inconscient dans la clairière. Paniqué, il lui fait boire le sang de la licorne. A ce moment-là, tous deux ignorent que leurs vies viennent d'être nouées... Au fil des années, ils réaliseront pourtant qu'ils ont désormais le pouvoir, et sûrement le devoir, de changer le Destin. UA très proche du canon - Harry/Draco - COMPLETE





	1. Prologue : Licornes et Centaures

**Author's Note:**

> J'utilise AO3 dans un but d'archivage, mais je vous invite à lire cette histoire si vous tombez dessus, bien évidemment.  
> Je poste sur ff.net sous le nom "mayunaise".
> 
> Bonsoir, bonsoir ! Après une longue absence, me revoilà avec une Harry/Draco qui mêle tous les thèmes et registres que j'apprécie.
> 
> Cette fanfic, c'est du angst, du fluff, du drama et du psyché. C'est aussi un pacte magique, une relation compliquée, une histoire qui reprend de très près les événements du canon et qui s'étend de la première à la septième année.
> 
> En bref, c'est une UA où Draco, au lieu de fuir dans la Forêt Interdite, revient dans la clairière, panique en voyant Harry et lui fait boire du sang de licorne... bouleversant par cet acte le mouvement des planètes (oui, quand même) et les liant, Harry et lui, FOREVER AND EVER.
> 
> Techniquement : Histoire longue et chronologique. Update tous les 7-10 jours. Je finis toujours ce que je commence !
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Pour les besoins de cette ff, j'ai intégré plusieurs passages des romans dans le texte. Je ne tire aucun profit, mis à part le plaisir de lire des reviews.

* * *

**HIBRIDAE  
**

**PREMIÈRE ANNÉE  
**

****Prologue : Licornes et Centaures  
** **

_****"S**** ** **e laver les mains au décapant pour four"** ** _

* * *

_26 mai 1992 – Forêt Interdite_

Draco courait mais il avait l'impression que l'univers courait avec lui. _Il n'avançait pas._ Il n'arrêtait pas de trébucher et de se cogner, et tout ce qui l'entourait dansait une ronde méchante, dont il était le centre.

Les étoiles lointaines, là haut, dans le ciel, la cime épaisse des arbres, à plusieurs mètres au dessus de sa tête, les branches tordues et les troncs tachés de sang de licorne, à perte de vue, les racines et les feuilles mortes sous ses pieds, tout, jusqu'à la flamme de sa lanterne, tournoyait, comme dans un cauchemar.

La Forêt Interdite ne voulait manifestement pas qu'il s'éloigne. Malheureusement pour elle, Draco ne désirait qu'une chose, mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et la créature encapuchonnée.

Il avait peur. Il avait peur des loup-garous affamés. De la nuit opaque et oppressante. De la chose qu'ils avaient surprise en train de boire du sang de licorne. Oh, comme il avait peur de cette chose qui avait osé – et réussi à – tuer le plus pur des êtres...

 _Je reviendrai à l'aube pour récupérer ce qui restera d'eux_ , avait ricané Rusard.

 _Tant que tu seras avec moi et Crockdur, rien de ce qui vit dans cette forêt ne pourra te faire de mal_ , lui avait assuré Hagrid.

Tu parles ! Quand Crockdur avait vu la créature maléfique dans la clairière, il avait pris la fuite comme Draco, abandonnant lui aussi Potter à son triste sort.

– Argh ! glapit le Serpentard, en se prenant les pieds dans une racine.

Il se remit debout aussi vite qu'il le put, les yeux rivés sur le chemin de terre qui semblait n'avoir pas de fin. Il eut une pensée pour son père, qui serait furieux s'il apprenait que son fils avait été envoyé dans la Forêt Interdite, de nuit, afin de retrouver le cadavre d'une licorne. Mais Lucius Malfoy serait certainement plus furieux encore s'il apprenait que Draco avait pris ses jambes à son cou et laissé Potter pour mort.

Le jeune sorcier réalisa soudain que sa désertion ne serait pas sans conséquence. Si Potter mourrait... et pour être honnête, il y avait peu de chances qu'il s'en sorte... Draco serait jugé coupable. Pas directement responsable de sa mort, évidemment, mais coupable de non-assistance à personne en danger. Coupable de _lâcheté._

Draco aurait sans doute écarté ses doutes d'un virtuel revers de la main si la personne en danger avait été un illustre inconnu. Mais il s'agissait de Harry Potter, l'enfant chéri de Merlin et de Morgane, et personne ne laissait mourir l'enfant chéri de Merlin et de Morgane sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Surtout si le dit-enfant criait à l'aide.

Et Potter était justement en train de crier à l'aide.

Presque comme dans un rêve, Draco fit demi-tour et repartit en direction de la clairière. La Forêt, si hostile un instant plus tôt, semblait guider ses pas. Une sorte de bourdonnement sourd, venant des entrailles de la terre, accompagnait sa course, lui indiquant où tourner et le prévenant des obstacles sur sa route.

Le garçon crut même apercevoir des lueurs bleutés dans le creux de certains troncs, comme de minuscules Patronus, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour vérifier.

Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi il avait entendu si distinctement le cri de détresse de Potter. Il ne se demanda pas non plus pourquoi il lui avait précédemment fallu une demi-heure pour faire un trajet qui cette fois-ci ne lui prit que cinq minutes. Non, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il obéissait aux ordres doucereux de la Forêt Interdite.

La peur acide qui rongeait auparavant son estomac avait été remplacée par une détermination de plomb. Il allait sauver Harry Potter.

**xXx**

Une personne hurlait et sanglotait juste à côté de lui. Harry voulut ouvrir la bouche pour la rassurer, puis il se rendit compte que sa bouche était déjà ouverte. Ah... C'était lui qui criait. C'était lui qui avait besoin d'aide.

Il tenta d'entrouvrir les yeux. Il échoua. Ce simple geste lui demandait déjà trop d'effort, car sa cicatrice le brûlait comme si elle était la porte des Enfers. Il avait l'impression que mille démons et succubes cherchaient à en jaillir, faisant des mains et des pieds pour déchirer la peau de son front. Et il y avait aussi l'intolérable douleur du Doloris qui irradiait dans son corps tout entier, bien pire que la mort...

Pourquoi, alors, ne se sentait-il pas concerné ? Sûrement parce que tout cela devait arriver à quelqu'un d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait pas être celui qui se contorsionnait par terre, de la boue dans les cheveux et son futur meurtrier, sans nom et sans visage, penché au dessus de lui.

Il n'avait même pas douze ans...

Son pantalon souillé par l'urine, les éclairs rouges du Sortilège de Torture, son crâne qui menaçait d'exploser... les pas qui se précipitaient vers lui... la lumière vacillante d'une lanterne... tout cela lui arrivait de très loin, brouillé et difforme, comme au travers d'un filtre ou d'un océan. Peut-être était-il déjà à moitié mort...

– _Lumos_ ! hurla une voix familière.

Harry n'aimait pas cette voix, ni le garçon à qui elle appartenait. Il était tout de même heureux d'entendre cette voix, heureux d'entendre la formule rassurante du Sortilège de Lumière. Il n'eut pas le temps de se dire une troisième fois qu'il était heureux : il sombra dans le néant.

**xXx**

Draco ne savait pas pourquoi la créature avait fui devant un simple _Lumos._ Il s'en foutait pas mal, de toute manière.

Car Potter était mort.

Il était arrivé trop tard.

Les cieux allaient s'ouvrir et l'engloutir. Les étoiles allaient fondre sur lui et le déchiqueter. Dumbledore allait l'envoyer sur orbite géostationnaire. Son père allait le rayer de la tapisserie familiale _._ Et les autres... Tout le monde allait croire que c'était lui qui avait tué Potter. Après tout, qui croirait cette histoire de silhouette encapuchonnée, drapée dans une cape de vapeur, et buvant du sang de licorne au clair de lune ?

La licorne... Draco tourna la tête et elle était toujours là, superbe et triste, sa pâleur surnaturelle dans la sombre clairière. Hypnotisé par sa beauté, le Serpentard délaissa son camarade à terre et s'approcha du cadavre.

Il n'avait jamais vu de licorne et il n'avait jamais rêvé en voir une de si près. Il n'avait jamais imaginé un jour en _toucher_ une. Son cœur battait la chamade à cette seule pensée.

La Forêt avait recommencé à chantonner, un air léger et rapide, presque chamanique. Les arbres de la clairière se mirent à briller et à agiter leurs branches et leurs racines, incitant Draco à suivre son désir.

Alors, Draco posa une main tremblante sur le cou encore tiède de la bête. Du sang argenté, très épais, coula sur ses doigts. Le garçon frémit, les narines dilatées, les poils hérissés. Il venait de violer un tabou. Profaner une tombe aurait été infiniment plus correct.

Entrer en contact avec la sève d'une licorne c'était... c'était... il ne trouvait même pas de mot pour dire combien c'était grave et dégoûtant et pervers.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'essuyer les mains sur ses robes sales – ou pire, sur la peau de la licorne. Draco jeta un regard désespéré vers Potter, espérant vainement que l'autre sorcier lui dirait quoi faire.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que l'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Plus tard, Draco se rendrait compte qu'elle flottait déjà dans un coin de son crâne quand il avait fait demi-tour pour porter secours à Potter. Oui, elle devait être là depuis le début, soufflée par la Forêt Interdite, mais, sur le moment, elle sembla apparaître sans crier gare.

Il allait faire boire le sang à Potter. C'était aussi simple que cela.

**xXx**

Harry se réveilla en toussant violemment. Il inspira un grand coup, à la manière d'un noyé dont la tête a enfin percé la surface. Puis, il se remit à tousser de plus belle, plié en deux.

Il eut à peine le temps de noter que Malfoy était agenouillé à sa gauche – Harry aurait ri de son air inquiet s'il n'avait pas eu la gorge en feu – que des bruits de sabots se firent entendre.

Malfoy blêmit et se laissa tomber en arrière.

– Salazar, la licorne... Son clan...

Harry lui adressa une grimace d'incompréhension et le blond balbutia avec impatience :

– Les autres licornes, elles vont nous tuer ! Nous empaler sur leurs cornes ! Tu ne comprends pas, Potter ? J'ai touché... Tu as bu... La licor – Oh – Ce n'est pas une licorne...

Harry leva la tête. L'être qui venait à leur rencontre avait bien quatre sabots, comme les licornes, mais il n'en était pas une. C'était un centaure. Il avait les cheveux d'un blond lunaire et un corps palomino. Il semblait plus jeune et plus calme que Ronan et Bane, dont Harry avait fait la connaissance plus tôt dans la soirée.

Harry s'écarta de Malfoy, qui s'était mis à rire nerveusement, les yeux fixés sur l'inconnu. Le blond avait l'air d'avoir perdu la tête et Harry était trop épuisé pour s'occuper de lui.

– Ça va ? demanda le centaure, en dévisageant les deux sorciers, ses yeux bleus se posant alternativement sur les mains de Malfoy et sur le visage, non, sur _la bouche_ , de Harry.

Inconsciemment, Harry porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

– Qu'est-ce que... bredouilla-t-il, en remarquant que son menton était couvert d'un liquide argenté. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– A vous de me le dire, répondit le centaure. Comment te sens-tu ?

– Tout va bien, je crois. Merci.

– Et toi ? demanda le centaure, en s'adressant à Malfoy.

Le Serpentard tremblait comme une feuille, son visage déformé par la terreur. Harry comprit très vite pour quelle raison : ses mains, que le centaure fixait avec insistance, étaient maculées de sang de licorne.

– Ça va, dit Malfoy, la tête baissée, en entortillant ses doigts poisseux.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, réalisant subitement ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Pourtant, l'attitude du centaure et de Malfoy ne laissait pas de place au doute. Tout comme l'affreuse créature de tout à l'heure, Harry avait bu le sang de la licorne. _Malfoy_ le lui avait fait boire !

Mais pourquoi ? Cela n'avait aucun sens...

– Tu es le fils Potter, remarqua le centaure, ses yeux s'attardant cette fois sur la cicatrice qui brillait sur le front du Gryffondor. Il vaudrait mieux que vous retourniez auprès de Hagrid. La Forêt n'est pas sûre ces temps-ci, surtout pour vous deux. Les arbres sont agités, ils cherchent à lutter contre le Destin... Savez-vous monter à cheval ? Ce sera plus rapide.

Il se baissa, attendant que Harry et Malfoy montent sur son dos et ajouta :

– Je m'appelle Firenze.

Les deux jeunes sorciers échangèrent un regard perplexe. Comme Harry, Malfoy ne semblait pas en revenir. Le centaure allait-il les raccompagner à l'orée de la forêt sans reparler de l'acte qu'ils avaient commis ? Malfoy rit brièvement, avant de grimper sur le dos du centaure. Harry se plaça derrière lui mécaniquement, incapable de penser.

Il y eut alors un nouveau bruit de galop, provenant de l'autre côté de la clairière. Ronan et Bane firent irruption d'entre les arbres, soufflant bruyamment, leurs flancs se creusant à chaque inspiration.

– Firenze ! gronda Bane. Que fais-tu ? Tu portes des humains sur ton dos ! N'as-tu pas honte ? Te prendrais-tu une mule ?

– Est-ce que vous savez qui sont ces garçons ? répliqua Firenze. Celui aux cheveux noirs, c'est le fils Potter. Et l'autre, c'est le fils Malfoy. Ils sont des poulains désormais, bien qu'ils feraient mieux de quitter la forêt au plus vite. Notre Mère à tous a des plans différents de ceux du ciel.

– Que leur as-tu dit ? grogna Bane, sa queue battant furieusement l'air. Souviens-toi, Firenze, nous avons juré que nous ne nous opposerions pas aux étoiles. Le mouvement des planètes ne t'a-t-il pas révélé ce qui devait arriver ?

– Je suis certain que Firenze pensait agir au mieux, intervint Ronan en raclant le sol de ses sabots avant.

– Au mieux ! Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec nous ? Les centaures se soumettent aux décrets du destin. Nous n'avons pas à courir après les humains égarés dans notre forêt, comme des ânes !

Sous le coup de la colère, Firenze rua, obligeant Malfoy à se cramponner à son torse pour ne pas tomber... et Harry à s'agripper au Serpentard, faute de mieux.

– Ne vois-tu pas cette licorne ? rugit Firenze. Ne vois-tu pas que tu as ses poulains sous les yeux ? Des jumeaux, dont l'un est lié à la terre et au ciel et l'autre au monde des âmes. Oui, je dis vrai, Bane. Le petit Malfoy a confié l'âme de la licorne à Harry Potter. Un destin nouveau est en marche, désormais.

A ces mots, Bane et Ronan se figèrent. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être frappés par la foudre. Ils se retirèrent à reculons, comme effrayés, avant de prendre leur élan et de disparaître dans la nuit noire. Le visage à la fois émerveillé et horrifié de Ronan valsa quelques secondes devant les yeux de Harry.

Firenze quitta à son tour la clairière, les deux sorciers sur son dos.

**xXx**

– Pourquoi Ronan et Bane ont-ils rebroussé chemin ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire, quand tu as dit qu'on était des jumeaux, Malfoy et moi ? demanda Potter. Et c'était quoi, cette chose qui a tué la licorne ?

Draco se pétrifia. Pas étonnant que Potter ait fait perdre 150 points à sa Maison en une seule nuit. Ce pauvre garçon ne connaissait aucune limite. Il aurait pu fermer sa bouche jusqu'à la fin du trajet et remercier silencieusement Godric Gryffondor pour s'en être encore une fois sorti vivant... mais non, il allait gaiement à la rencontre des ennuis. Il se jetait dessus comme un enfant sur une Patacitrouille.

N'avait-il aucun instinct de préservation ? Est-ce que c'était cela ce qui manquait à Draco pour être un Héros ? Une béate, une suicidaire, _inconscience_ ?

– Harry Potter, sais-tu quelle propriété a le sang des licornes ? finit par dire Firenze, après un long silence.

– Non, répondit Potter, visiblement étonné par la question. On a seulement utilisé leurs cornes et leurs crins en Potions.

– Et toi, Draco Malfoy ?

Draco déglutit.

– Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? s'enquit-il, en partie parce que la réponse l'intriguait, en partie pour repousser le moment fatidique.

– Ton nom est lié au ciel et les centaures admirent le ciel. Mais il est aussi lié à la terre et les centaures foulent la terre, fut l'explication cryptique de Firenze.

Le centaure se moquait-il de lui ? Draco se résolut cependant à répondre. Il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter un centaure agacé.

– Le sang de licorne permet de survivre, même si l'on est à deux doigts de la mort. Mais pour cela il faut tuer un être pur et sans défense... et je ne l'ai pas tuée ! Je ne l'ai pas tuée, je le jure, répéta Draco, espérant convaincre le centaure de sa bonne foi.

– C'est exact. Seul quelqu'un qui n'a rien à perdre et tout à gagner commettrait un tel crime. Le prix à payer est terrible, car l'on est condamné à vivre une demi-vie, une vie maudite, dès l'instant où les lèvres touchent le sang.

Potter faillit tomber en arrière.

– Hey, fais gaffe ! Draco ne put s'empêcher de crier, en le rattrapant de justesse.

– Qui serait assez désespéré pour faire ça ? Si on doit être maudit à jamais, ne vaut-il pas mieux mourir ? se demanda Potter à voix haute.

Draco admira son sang-froid. Potter venait d'apprendre qu'il serait maudit pour l'éternité et il était déjà en train de prévoir une solution – le suicide. Ou peut-être que Draco extrapolait.

Il s'avéra que Draco extrapolait. En effet, Potter était moins intéressé par son propre sort que par celui de la créature encapuchonnée. Firenze et lui discutaient désormais d'une mystérieuse pierre rouge et d'un homme qui voulait retrouver son pouvoir d'antan, mais le blond n'écoutait pas.

Son esprit restait bloqué sur son crime, sur le sang sous ses ongles qui ne voulait pas coaguler. Et sur le fait que Potter s'était remis de l'incident plus vite que d'un rhume.

**xXx**

– Harry ! Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Granger courait vers eux, Hagrid derrière elle, Londubat un peu plus loin. Tous trois n'avaient d'yeux que pour Potter.

Draco et Potter sautèrent par terre. Le blond renifla avec dédain quand Granger serra le Survivant dans ses bras. Potter ne revenait pas de la guerre non plus ! Et dans le cas où il en reviendrait, Draco en reviendrait lui aussi...

Après s'être assuré que Potter allait bien, Hagrid partit retrouver le cadavre de la licorne, laissant Draco avec les trois Gryffondors, situation malaisante s'il en était une.

Sans faire attention à Draco, qui se tenait un peu en retrait, Granger se mit à bombarder Potter de questions auxquelles le brun répondait de façon vague et confuse. Londubat tapotait parfois son bras, comme pour le féliciter ou le réconforter.

Draco les regardait interagir du coin de l'œil et il sursauta lorsque Firenze posa une main sur son épaule. Tout à sa contemplation, il l'avait totalement oublié.

– Bonne chance, Draco Malfoy, murmura le centaure. Votre... situation, à Harry Potter et à toi, est unique, même si vous ne le réalisez pas encore. Faire boire à un enfant le sang d'une licorne tuée par un autre... Utiliser une vie déjà prise pour sauver celle d'un innocent... Il est possible que vous n'ayez pas été maudits mais bénis, ce soir. Grâce à ton acte, un jour peut-être, la licorne sera-t-elle vengée.

Draco frémit à cette pensée. _Ridicule_ ! songea-t-il. Il avait personnellement envie de se laver les mains au décapant pour four.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, dans les veines de Harry Potter coule maintenant le sang de ses deux mères, humaine et licorne, reprit Firenze. Et toi, Draco Malfoy... Tu as joué le rôle d'un passeur d'âme, comme tant de chevaux ou de dragons avant toi. Tu es à la fois le jumeau et le père de Harry Potter... Sa vie dépend de toi, car tu l'as déjà sauvée une fois. Ne l'oublie jamais, oui, n'oublie jamais qu'il a une _dette_ envers toi.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, avant de soupirer encore :

– La Forêt est agitée, elle sent que ses heures sont comptées. Elle lutte pour survivre. Elle t'a manipulé pour faire fuir l'intrus qui torturait ses habitants et elle t'a incité à donner le sang de la licorne à Potter. Contrairement à elle, nous centaures acceptons le Destin. Mais les sorciers... Oui, tous les sorciers devraient prier pour que vous deux preniez les bonnes décisions le moment venu. Draco Malfoy, retiens bien cela : l'enjeu est grand, et les conséquences terribles... Je consulterai à nouveau les planètes, mais sache qu'elles ont déjà été mal lues, même par les centaures. J'espère pour les sorciers, pour la Forêt et pour vous deux que c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Le centaure le salua solennellement, croisa une dernière fois le regard de Potter et retourna dans la Forêt Interdite, son galop semblable au grondement du tonnerre.

Draco et les trois Gryffondors rentrèrent au château en silence et, dans le Grand Hall, leurs chemins se séparèrent sans que Potter ait fait allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière.

C'était bizarre. Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que cette mésaventure allait se terminer comme ça, sur un monologue dépourvu de sens délivré par un centaure ?

Potter pensait-il qu'ignorer les événements de la soirée lui permettrait de continuer à vivre comme avant ? Draco savait que ce n'était pas le cas mais... tout compte fait, il avait bien envie de faire de même. Il était épuisé.

Il sentait malgré lui qu'un lien s'était tissé entre Potter et lui cette nuit-là, un lien aussi puissant que le sang de licorne ou qu'un pacte magique. Potter n'en avait sûrement pas conscience, trop absorbé qu'il était par la créature maléfique et par la pierre du métaphysicien, non, du philosophe, mais Draco était sensible à la Magie et il savait qu'il avait, sans vraiment le vouloir, noué sa vie à celle de Harry Potter.

Ah, si ce n'était que sa propre vie ! Mais Firenze n'avait-il pas sous-entendu que le destin de tous les sorciers était entre leurs mains, à Potter et à lui ?

* * *

**A Suivre...**

* * *

 


	2. Détraqueurs et Hippogriffes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : La Forêt Interdite pousse Draco à retourner sur ses pas et à faire boire le sang de la licorne à Harry. Avant de repartir dans les bois, Firenze lui fait un petit speech sur le Destin des sorciers, la dette de vie que Harry a envers lui et le fait que la licorne les ait peut-être bénis. Mais Draco et Harry décident d'ignorer l'incident...

* * *

 

**HIBRIDAE**

**TROISIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 2 : Détraqueurs et Hippogriffes**

**_"C'est sûrement le pudding"_ **

* * *

_1er septembre 1993 – Grands escaliers de Poudlard_

– Tu t'es évanoui, Potter ? C'est vrai ce que dit Londubat ? Tu t'es vraiment évanoui ? demanda Draco, en écartant Granger d'un coup de coude pour barrer le chemin à Potter sur les marches.

Le Survivant avait l'air agacé, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait affaire à Draco, mais ses sourcils froncés et sa grimace ne cachaient pas son teint verdâtre.

Draco savait qu'il fallait un certain temps pour se remettre d'une rencontre avec un Détraqueur. Lui-même n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'expérience dans le train, il se sentait encore un peu nauséeux.

Mais il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une personne perdant connaissance à cause des gardiens d'Azkaban. Est-ce que l'évanouissement de Potter avait un rapport avec le sang de licorne ?

Draco plissa des yeux, cherchant un indice dans les cernes et les joues creuses de son rival. Potter n'avait jamais été bien épais, mais il semblait avoir perdu du poids durant l'été...

– Dégage, Malfoy, soupira Weasley, en se plaçant devant Potter.

– Toi aussi, tu t'es évanoui, Weasley ? lui demanda Draco, en camouflant son intérêt par un reniflement hautain.

Peut-être que Potter n'était pas le seul à être tombé dans les pommes, peut-être que le Détraqueur qui avait inspecté son compartiment était seulement très puissant ?

Toutefois, Draco n'en sut jamais rien. En effet, le professeur aux habits miteux, celui qui dormait dans le train, crut bon de s'interposer.

Draco le toisa du regard. Entre sa robe rapiécée, sa vieille valise et sa voix fourbement douce, l'inconnu ne lui faisait pas bonne impression. Il aurait pu mettre sa baguette au feu que cet homme n'était pas un ami des Serpentards.

Draco adressa un dernier sourire suffisant aux trois Gryffondors et au nouveau professeur, puis il monta l'escalier en faisant signe à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre. Son pas manqua de naturel sur plusieurs mètres, car il avait la désagréable impression que quelqu'un – Potter – le suivait ou le fusillait du regard.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_2 septembre 1993 – Grande Salle_

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, ils virent Malfoy qui racontait une histoire apparemment désopilante à tout un groupe de Serpentards. Quand ils passèrent devant lui, le blond fit semblant de s'évanouir avec de grands gestes ridicules. Tout le monde éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

– Ignore-le, dit Hermione. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

– Hey, Potter ! cria Pansy Parkinson de sa petite voix aiguë. Potter ! Les Détraqueurs arrivent, Potter ! Wouuuh !

Harry avait-il imaginé l'expression irritée de Malfoy, quand Parkinson s'était lancée dans son petit numéro ? Et maintenant, le blond ne le fixait-il pas avec un peu trop d'impatience, comme s'il attendait une quelconque réponse de sa part ? Mais qu'y avait-il à répondre à ça, sérieusement ?

Harry venait à peine de se lever qu'il avait déjà envie de retourner se coucher. A la table de Gryffondor, il se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de George avec un soupir.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Harry ? lui demanda ce dernier en faisant passer les emplois du temps des troisièmes années.

– Malfoy, répondit Ron pour Harry.

George leva les yeux vers la table de Serpentard et vit Malfoy qui faisait à nouveau semblant de s'évanouir de terreur.

Harry avait du mal à croire que cela puisse vraiment le faire rire. Le Serpentard devait avoir une intention cachée, il ne pouvait pas être aussi idiot...

– Ce petit crétin, grimaça George. Il faisait moins le fier, hier soir, quand les Détraqueurs sont venus fouiller notre côté du train. Il s'est réfugié en courant dans notre compartiment, hein, Fred ?

– Il a failli se faire dessus, dit Fred, en jetant un coup d'œil méprisant à Malfoy.

– Je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme non plus, admit George. Ils sont affreux, ces Détraqueurs...

– Comme s'ils te gelaient les entrailles.

– Mais vous ne vous êtes pas évanouis, vous ? demanda Harry à voix basse.

Pour le rassurer, les jumeaux lui racontèrent la fois où leur père, Arthur Weasley, avait été obligé d'aller à Azkaban. Il en était revenu tout faible et tout tremblant.

– On verra bien si Malfoy sera toujours aussi joyeux à la fin de notre prochain match de Quidditch, sourit Fred avec malice, en donnant un coup de coude à Harry. Gryffondor contre Serpentard, première rencontre de la saison !

Harry lui rendit son sourire. Même s'il ne comprenait pas comment fonctionnait Malfoy et ce que le Serpentard voulait au juste, il avait toujours très, très hâte de le battre sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Et ce sentiment, au milieu de tous ceux qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, au milieu de la myriade d'émotions qui le traversait chaque fois qu'il pensait à Malfoy, était comme un feu de cheminée et une paire de pantoufles pendant un soir d'orage.

Quand Ron, Hermione et Harry passèrent devant la table de Serpentard en quittant la Grande Salle, Malfoy fit encore une fois semblant de s'évanouir.

Harry ne voulait pas croire que Malfoy puisse être assez stupide pour s'amuser à répétition de son évanouissement, surtout si les Détraqueurs l'avaient lui aussi affecté. Malheureusement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le blond pouvait chercher à accomplir d'autre.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_Parc de Poudlard_

Après le déjeuner, Harry ne traîna pas dans le château. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Merlin soit loué, son après-midi débutait par un cours de Soins aux créatures magiques, à l'extérieur donc.

Sa première matinée de classe de l'année – Divination et Métamorphose – avait réussi à le mettre K.O. Le Sinistros dans sa tasse de thé, la légèreté avec laquelle McGonagall avait balayé le présage de mort et la dispute entre Ron et Hermione avaient eu l'effet d'un mini cyclone qu'il se serait pris en plein dans la face.

D'abord Sirius Black, qui s'était échappé d'Azkaban pour le tuer et venger son maître, Voldemort, ensuite les Détraqueurs dans le Poudlard Express qui avaient tenté d'aspirer son âme, et maintenant la prédiction de son très prochain décès ?

Est-ce que c'était cela, une vie maudite ? Une existence accablée de dangers et de malheurs ? Ou est-ce que ce tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry depuis l'incident dans la Forêt Interdite n'avait aucun lien avec la licorne et était simplement la faute à pas de chance ?

Était-ce le Hasard qui gouvernait sa vie ou la Fatalité ?

Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, Harry aurait bien aimé lui demander des comptes. En effet, quand Ron, Hermione et lui arrivèrent près de la cabane de Hagrid, ils aperçurent trois silhouettes familières avec des écharpes vert et argent.

Évidemment, il fallait que ce soit un cours commun avec les Serpentards. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez vu Draco Malfoy hier soir et ce matin au petit-déjeuner.

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes dans sa vie pour que l'incident dans la Forêt se rappelle gentiment à son bon souvenir.

**xXx**

– Ça va, Draco ? s'enquit Goyle doucement, une main posée sur le bras du blond. Tu es tout pâle. Plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

– Oui, ça va... J'ai juste... mal au ventre, improvisa Draco, en se pliant en deux avec une grimace.

Il remua l'épaule pour que Goyle lâche son bras. Il n'aimait pas qu'on envahisse son espace personnel.

– C'est sûrement le pudding, intervint Crabbe, songeur. Rien que d'y repenser et...

– C'est à cause du pudding que tu es resté vingt minutes aux toilettes ? le coupa Goyle en se détournant de Draco, afin d'observer son autre ami avec inquiétude.

– Tu croyais que je faisais quoi, me repoudrer le nez ?

– Désolé de pas penser en détail à ce que tu fais quand tu es aux toilettes, Vincent.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, mais ses deux camarades ne faisaient plus attention à lui. Tant mieux, tout compte fait. Il n'avait pas envie de partager avec Crabbe et Goyle la véritable raison de son mal-être. De toute façon, il allait déjà mieux.

Quand Hagrid leur avait demandé de le suivre et qu'il s'était dirigé vers la Forêt Interdite, une sueur glacée avait coulé dans le dos de Draco. Même en journée, il ne voulait plus jamais y remettre les pieds. Il devait être fou, mais il était persuadé que s'il y retournait, les arbres allaient se refermer derrière lui et qu'il allait se perdre dans les bois pour toujours.

Heureusement pour Draco, le garde-chasse était resté en bordure de la forêt. Le cours aurait donc lieu à la lisière des bois, là où les arbres étaient séparés les uns des autres par une distance respectable et où le soleil de septembre éclairait le sol sans difficulté.

Le Serpentard respira un grand coup. Il laissa échapper un petit rire exalté. Oui, il se sentait mieux. Sa crise de panique était derrière lui.

Un an et trois mois étaient passé depuis l'incident. Draco avait treize ans désormais et des poils au pubis. Sa voix commençait à muer, ses testicules à grossir. Pourtant, si c'était possible, la Forêt l'intimidait plus encore que quand il avait onze ans.

L'incident... Certains jours, c'était comme s'il n'était jamais arrivé et que Draco avait inventé cette histoire pour rendre sa vie un peu plus palpitante. Et d'autres jours, c'était comme si le temps ne s'écoulait plus depuis cette nuit-là et qu'un seul tour de Retourneur de Temps suffirait pour le transporter de nouveau dans la clairière.

– Draco, tu es sûr que–

– Ça va, Greg, je t'ai dit !

– Ouh, si tu étais une fille, j'aurais dit que tu avais tes règles, ricana Crabbe.

– Sexisme ordinaire, caqueta Pansy très fort, mais sans se retourner.

Elle continua sa route.

– En quoi c'est sexiste ? Les filles _ont_ des règles, c'est bien connu. Et souvent pendant les règles, elles sont de mauvaise –

– Laisse tomber, soupira Draco. Regardez, on est arrivés... devant un enclos vide. Ce cours promet d'être _passionnant._

Son ton goguenard eut l'effet escompté : Greg et Vincent ricanèrent automatiquement et oublièrent tout du supposé mal de ventre de leur ami.

Hagrid leur ordonna de se rassembler le long de la barrière et d'ouvrir leurs livres.

– Et comment on fait ? demanda Draco en sortant son manuel, qu'il avait ficelé avec une ceinture.

Sa voix était aussi glaciale qu'un iceberg. C'était à cause de Hagrid et de son imprudence que Potter et lui s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec une créature vampirisant une licorne. C'était à cause de Hagrid et de son chien peureux que Potter perdait peu à peu des forces, oui, c'était à cause de Hagrid que Draco _s'inquiétait_ pour Potter...

S'il n'y avait pas eu cette retenue dans la Forêt... si Draco n'avait pas été dans les couloirs la nuit, à traquer Potter et un dragon... Si Hagrid n'avait pas eu l'idiotie de faire éclore un œuf de dragon dans sa cabane... Aujourd'hui, Draco n'aurait pas de sang de licorne sur les mains.

– Quoi ? dit Hagrid, manifestement stupéfait que personne n'ait réussi à ouvrir son exemplaire du _Monstrueux Livre des Monstres_.

Il leur indiqua qu'il fallait caresser la tranche du livre, montrant l'exemple avec le manuel de Granger. Draco ne pouvait pas laisser une telle occasion de se moquer du garde-chasse.

– Oh, sommes-nous bêtes, renifla-t-il. Il suffisait de les caresser ! Pourquoi n'y avons-nous pas pensé !

– Je... Je les trouvais plutôt drôles.

– Oh, extraordinairement drôles. Quelle bonne idée de nous faire acheter des livres qui essayent de nous arracher la main !

– La ferme, Malfoy, gronda Potter à voix basse.

Draco la ferma.

Le cours se déroula sans anicroche. Hagrid conduisit une douzaine d'hippogriffes dans l'enclos, ce qui déclencha des « Oh » et des « Ah » médusés.

Draco se retint de commenter l'ébahissement affligeant des Né-Moldus et des Sang-Mêlés qui l'entouraient car lui-même, un Sang Pur dont les histoires du soir avaient été peuplées d'hippogriffes et de manticores, ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir face aux hybrides d'aigle et de cheval.

Mais peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons que ses camarades.

Potter accepta de passer le premier – bien entendu. Draco le regarda s'incliner bravement devant un hippogriffe prénommé Buck. Comme tous les autres, le Serpentard retint son souffle quand la créature ailée resta immobile et, comme tous les autres, il exhala de soulagement quand Buck ploya finalement les genoux et baissa la tête.

Il roula toutefois des yeux quand Hagrid encouragea Potter à caresser le bec de l'hippogriffe. Et il grinça carrément des dents quand Buck ferma paresseusement les paupières, en roucoulant de plaisir.

Comment Potter osait-il ? Enfin, déjà, comment _pouvait-il_ ? Lui, Draco, serait incapable de s'approcher d'une créature équine sans repenser à l'incident, surtout si près de la Forêt Interdite. L'hippogriffe, avec son demi-corps de cheval, lui rappelait la licorne et le centaure... mais aussi leur situation, à Potter et à lui.

N'étaient-ils pas eux aussi devenus des hybrides de chevaux, en entrant en contact avec le sang argenté ? N'avaient-ils pas perdu leur humanité, en absorbant la sève maudite d'une créature non-humaine ? Le centaure – Florence, non, Firenze – n'avait-il pas dit quelque chose du genre ?

Ou Draco avait-il fini par déformer son discours, après tout ce temps ?

En tout cas, si Potter éprouvait une quelconque gêne, il était très bon comédien. Après seulement quelques minutes avec Buck, il semblait prêt à lui passer la bague à la griffe. Enfin quoi, il venait d'accepter de monter sur son dos pour faire un petit tour dans les airs ! Comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours !

Draco fulminait.

Une fois son cavalier installé derrière ses ailes, Buck s'envola. Comme tous les autres, Draco était resté à terre et il dut lever le nez pour regarder l'incroyable Potter dessiner des cercles au dessus de leurs têtes. Le soleil l'obligeait à plisser les yeux.

L'énorme silhouette ailée, avec sa tête d'aigle, ses pattes arrières de cheval et son bout d'homme dressé sur son dos, ressemblait à un animal de légende, daignant leur faire grâce d'une apparition.

D'en bas, il était impossible de faire la différence entre le sorcier et l'hippogriffe. A contre-jour, les deux êtres ne faisaient plus qu'un et cela donnait des airs célestes à Potter, des airs divins.

Draco rageait intérieurement. Il détestait se sentir inférieur à quelqu'un, mais il détestait encore plus quand ce sentiment d'infériorité était justifié.

**xXx**

Son tour passé, Harry se retrouva désœuvré. Il s'assit sur la barrière de l'enclos aux hippogriffes et fit mine de regarder ses camarades. En réalité, il gardait un œil sur Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient tous trois choisi Buck.

Il ne fallait pas être très futé pour comprendre que cela n'avait rien d'une coïncidence et Harry attendait, avec autant d'impatience que de colère anticipée, le moment où ça allait péter. Où Malfoy allait faire la seule chose qu'il savait, ou aimait, faire, à savoir _détruire._

L'animosité et le mépris que le Serpentard éprouvait à l'encontre de Hagrid n'avaient pas échappé à Harry, mais ce n'était pas comme si Malfoy s'en cachait. En effet, Malfoy aurait pu avoir les mots « Putride Hagrid » brodés sur sa cravate, le résultat aurait été le même.

Il allait forcément profiter du premier cours de Hagrid pour faire un sale coup... Traiter Buck de « canasson emplumé » ou de « dindon quadrupède », lui arracher une plume pour écrire un mot ou se briser le bras avec une pierre et accuser l'hippogriffe...

Mais contre toute attente, Malfoy avait scrupuleusement respecté le protocole et Buck l'avait salué de bonne grâce. Le Serpentard leva une main hésitante, qu'il laissa suspendue à quelques centimètres du bec de Buck. Qu'est-ce qui faisait trembler son bras, la peur ou le respect ?

L'hippogriffe finit par frotter de lui-même son bec contre la main immobile du Serpentard. Toujours aussi raide, Malfoy se laissa faire pendant un petit moment puis il plaça ses deux mains autour du bec de l'hippogriffe, immobilisant sa tête.

Il le regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux et Harry sauta de la barrière, sa baguette à la main. Il s'avança lentement vers Malfoy et Buck, prêt à intervenir, mais la voix douce et mélancolique du Serpentard le prit au dépourvu. A cause du chahut que faisaient les autres élèves, Harry ne put entendre que la fin de sa phrase.

– … mais au final, toi et moi, nous sommes pareils, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Malfoy, avant de s'incliner une dernière fois devant Buck et de s'écarter, laissant le champ libre à Crabbe et Goyle.

L'hippogriffe poussa un petit cri, comme s'il regrettait le départ de Malfoy.

Harry pesta à voix basse. Il n'était pas _déçu_ que Malfoy se soit bien comporté, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Il n'était tout simplement pas rassuré.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Malfoy, de discuter avec des hybrides... et il s'était plaint d'un mal de ventre un peu plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Un mal de ventre en rapport avec le sang de licorne ? Ou Harry se faisait-il des idées ?

Maintenant que le doute s'était insinué dans son esprit, Harry devait savoir.

**xXx**

– Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, marmonna Draco, à la fin du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

– On a Potions dans un quart d'heure, lui rappela Crabbe, l'air perplexe. Et il faut vingt minutes pour traverser le Parc.

– Je sais... j'ai juste...

Pendant un instant, Draco fut tenté de leur dire la vérité. Enfin, une partie de la vérité. Il n'avait qu'à leur dire que Granger et Weasley étaient partis sans attendre Potter, qui avait prétendu faire ses lacets, accroupi derrière la barrière. Il n'avait qu'à leur dire que Potter s'était ensuite adossé à un arbre, dans l'ombre, ses yeux verts fixés sur Draco, comme s'ils avaient rendez-vous.

Certes, Potter semblait maintenant avoir disparu, mais Draco ne serait même pas étonné si sa cicatrice lui conférait accessoirement le pouvoir d'invisibilité. En tout cas, il sentait toujours le regard émeraude posé sur lui et ça le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il trouve Potter et qu'ils s'expliquent.

Ils avaient attendu beaucoup trop longtemps.

Vincent et Greg comprendraient-ils, toutefois ? Non, ils insisteraient sûrement pour rester avec lui. Dans d'autres circonstances, leur compagnie ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais, aux abords de la Forêt, Draco n'était plus le même.

Il se sentait plus brut, plus minéral. Moins proche des hommes que des arbres. Et ce pan de lui-même, ce Draco qui aurait voulu quitter ses chaussures et le reste de ses vêtements pour se rouler nu dans la terre, il ne voulait le montrer à personne. Sauf peut-être à Potter, car Potter ne le jugerait pas. Potter, lui aussi, était un enfant de la Forêt.

– J'ai perdu ma montre. Celle de mon père, mentit Draco aisément.

– Oh, tu veux un coup de main pour la ch – Ouch ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça, pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Greg ? Hey, Greg ! Attends, Greg ! cria Vincent en courant après son ami, sans un regard pour Draco.

Ce dernier se promit de partager son prochain colis de friandises avec Gregory Goyle.

– Potter ? appela-t-il, quand les deux autres Serpentards furent trop loin pour l'entendre. Potter, je sais que tu es là !

Le brun émergea silencieusement d'entre les arbres, mais il ne pipa mot. Il défia Draco du regard, un sourire secret sur les lèvres, avant de disparaître à nouveau dans la pénombre, ombre parmi les ombres, poussière retournant à la poussière.

– Hey, Potter ! Potter ? Draco cria, en avançant lentement vers l'endroit où Potter était apparu.

Il ne voulait pas entrer dans la Forêt. Il ne voulait pas mais en même temps... quelque chose l'y attirait, comme un trou noir ou un précipice.


	3. Lien magique et Illumination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Après avoir ignoré l'incident avec le sang de licorne pendant plus d'un an, Harry et Draco entrent en troisième année et s'inquiètent l'un pour l'autre (ils sont chous). Ils décident tacitement de discuter après le cours de Soin sur les hippogriffes. Draco part sur les traces de Harry, qui a disparu dans la Forêt...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**TROISIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 3 : Lien magique et Illumination  
**

**_"Le jeu préféré de Dudley"_  
**

* * *

_2 septembre 1993 – Forêt Interdite_

Harry respira un grand coup. Il eut l'impression d'avaler une montagne, tant l'air qui remplissait ses poumons semblait pur. Ce n'était qu'une impression. Le souffle de la Forêt était tout sauf sain.

Lourd et saturé, il avait le parfum des arbres millénaires, des plantes sauvages et des champignons toxiques qui poussaient entre ses racines humides et tortueuses.

Sur le bout de sa langue, Harry pouvait presque sentir le goût du sang et de l'urine des bêtes qui vivaient dans les bois. C'était métallique et acide. Pourtant, au lieu de se boucher le nez, il huma un peu plus fort, les narines frémissantes. Sans raison, l'odeur de fluides organiques le réconfortait, comme un lapin ou un renard qui retrouve son terrier après une longue absence.

Sous ses chaussures, la terre était tiède et molle, couverte de débris de feuilles et de brindilles, de petits os craquants et de coquilles d'œuf. Il marcha sur un crâne de rongeur, se prit les pieds dans la mue d'un serpent et évita de justesse une énorme toile d'araignée.

Il avait conscience que les lieux étaient loin d'être idylliques et qu'il aurait sûrement dû trouver tout cela repoussant. Pourtant, il ne grimaça pas une seule fois de dégoût ou de malaise. Au contraire, il luttait contre l'envie irrationnelle de sautiller et de pousser la chansonnette.

Tempérer sa joie n'était pas simple car, en entrant dans la Forêt, sa peur, ses doutes et toutes les autres émotions négatives qui lui tordaient constamment les tripes ces derniers temps s'étaient évanouis, le laissant léger et guilleret.

Il se sentait enfin en sécurité, comme dans les bras d'un parent ou d'un ami. Sirius Black, les Détraqueurs ou les larmes de Hermione ne pouvaient pas le suivre dans la Forêt. Seul Malfoy...

– Potter ? appela le Serpentard pour la troisième fois, sa voix teintée d'un mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation.

Harry ne se retourna pas et il garda sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Si son pressentiment était juste, si ce qu'il sentait palpiter autour de lui et _en_ lui n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, Malfoy pourrait le retrouver sans problème au sein de l'immense forêt.

Ni Harry ni Malfoy ne connaissaient le chemin mais, dans la pénombre verte de la Forêt, cela n'avait aucune importance. Les branches des arbres ondulaient sur le passage du Gryffondor, lui murmurant qu'il lui était impossible de se perdre. Le garçon avait une confiance absolue en eux.

Un instant plus tard, il déboucha dans la clairière.

A prime abord, c'était une clairière on ne pouvait plus banale, et peut-être que Harry ne l'aurait pas reconnue sur une photo. Toutefois, en y étant pour de vrai, il fut aussitôt envahi par les souvenirs. Il ferma à moitié les yeux et revit le cadavre de la licorne, Quirrell penché sur elle et les traces de sang argenté sur tous les arbres alentours.

– Potter ?

Tout à ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas entendu Malfoy arriver. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas sentir sa présence ? La magie du blond irradiait autour de lui, tentaculaire, comme une vague née à des centaines de kilomètres de la côte et, en se tournant vers Malfoy, Harry se la prit de plein fouet.

– Je… Montre-toi, Potter !

Harry enleva sa cape et Malfoy poussa un petit cri de surprise. Le Serpentard s'approcha, les yeux écarquillés.

– Une Cape d'Invisibilité, marmonna-t-il en désignant l'artefact. Rien que ça !

Son étonnement passé, il rit brièvement, entre dégoût et fascination.

– Alors, pourquoi m'avoir conduit jusqu'ici, Potter ?

– Tu crois que c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici ? dit Harry, avec curiosité. J'étais invisible et je ne me rappelais plus du chemin.

– Non… Je ne sais pas, admit Malfoy. J'ai senti… C'était comme si…

Il était rare que les mots lui fassent défaut et il grogna de frustration.

– Je comprends, soupira Harry car c'était vrai, il comprenait.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux quelques instants. Il n'y avait étrangement pas de gêne entre eux et Harry aurait voulu prolonger ce moment de paix le plus longtemps possible. Mais Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours, il se lança. Il était temps qu'ils aient cette discussion.

– Malfoy, est-ce que tu es en train de mourir ? Est-ce que le sang de licor–

– Moi ? Mais non, c'est toi, Potter ! Les Détraqueurs ! Ta maigreur ! balbutia le blond, en faisant de grands gestes. Le journal !

– Le... journal ? répéta Harry sans comprendre.

– Celui en cuir, qui est tombé de ton sac le jour de la Saint-Valentin l'année dernière, quand le nain t'a chanté cette ode à tes yeux couleur crapaud frais du matin... Tu sais bien, Potter, ton _journal,_ tu me l'as Expelliarmusé des mains.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Le journal de Tom Riddle ? Il se souvenait vaguement que son sac s'était déchiré et que Malfoy avait ramassé le carnet, certes, mais...

– Et... ? demanda-t-il, parce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

– Et bien... rien, je suppose, conclut lamentablement Malfoy. Je pensais que tu y avais noté l'évolution de ta contamination, sinon pourquoi tu aurais un journal ? Bref, oublie, Potter, c'était une idée stupide.

Stupide ? Cela n'avait ni queue ni tête, oui ! Seul l'air embarrassé du blond empêcha Harry d'éclater de rire.

– Tout ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette clairière, dit-il lentement, en essayant de rester impassible. Ni les Détraqueurs, ni le petit kilo que j'ai perdu cet été, et sûrement pas le journal dont tu parles. Je ne me sens pas différent. Enfin, pas _mourant._ Différent, oui, je pense. J'avoue que la Forêt… même toi...

– Moi aussi, renchérit Malfoy avec autant d'incrédulité que de soulagement. Je me sens différent, par rapport à elle et à toi, mais rien d'autre. Je ne suis certainement pas en train de _rendre l'âme._

– Donc c'est tout, tu n'as rien non plus ? Pas d'autre effet secondaire ? Tu sais, Malfoy, après t'avoir vu imiter une dizaine de fois mon évanouissement, j'ai commencé à penser que tu voulais à me faire passer un message. Et ton mal de ventre, ton air... tu n'avais pas l'air bien, pendant le cours... ?

Malfoy fit un petit « tss » dédaigneux de la langue, plus condescendant que jamais. Son petit moment de gêne était définitivement passé.

– Est-ce moi qui suis tombé dans les pommes en rencontrant des Détraqueurs ? Non, je ne crois pas. J'ignore aussi comment tu as pu confondre mes superbes imitations, dont le seul but était le divertissement de mes camarades, avec un… message subliminal quelconque. Quant à mon mal de ventre et ''mon air''... merci mais non merci, Potter, je ne me rappelle pas quand est-ce que tu as obtenu ton diplôme de Médicomage mais il est sûrement imprimé sur du papier toilette.

– J'ai entendu dire que les Détraqueurs t'ont–

– Remué ? proposa Malfoy, en reniflant. Qui diable pourrait rester impassible en leur compagnie ? Quand ils sont entrés dans mon compartiment, j'ai revécu cette nuit-là, Potter...

Son expression suffisante déserta son visage, laissant derrière elle des yeux voilés et des joues sans couleur.

– J'étais de nouveau dans cette clairière, avec le corps mort d'une licorne et… le tien, reprit-t-il après un frissonnement. J'ai revu le sang sur mes mains, les yeux vides de la licorne et... toi, Potter, si... faible, inconscient, par terre, juste là... presque un cadavre...

Il se tut et resta là, les bras serrés autour de lui et le regard vide, oublieux de Harry.

Harry le regardait d'un air hébété. Pourquoi Malfoy se montrait-il aussi vulnérable devant lui ? Merlin, Harry était presque sûr que le blond ne répéterait jamais cette confession à personne d'autre, ni à ses parents ni à ses amis les plus proches. Il était d'un naturel fier et secret.

Soudain, les arbres se mirent à bruisser autour de Harry, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était dans la Forêt Interdite, là où tout avait commencé. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry regarda les branches bouger alors qu'il n'y avait pas de vent, puis ses yeux retombèrent sur Malfoy, qui paraissait sur le point de vomir.

Harry ressentit le besoin étrange de le rassurer et même de le serrer dans ses bras. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait écarté l'idée en riant, mais il semblait que les règles changeaient dans la Forêt.

Ils n'étaient plus ennemis, ils n'étaient plus Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Leur haine ne s'était pas envolée comme par magie, évidemment, mais c'était comme si elle n'avait ici aucune valeur.

Harry supposait que, pour la Forêt, ce qui comptait était qu'ils avaient été liés cinq saisons auparavant par le sang d'une morte. Ce lien annulait – ou suspendait – tous les autres liens qui existaient entre eux. Que signifiaient leurs puériles querelles et leurs différends quand ils partageaient la même essence ?

Harry résista tout de même à l'envie de faire un câlin à Malfoy. Il y avait des choses qui ne se faisaient tout simplement pas.

– Tu sais, Malfoy, après cette histoire – ce qu'il s'est passé en fin de première année dans cette clairière, je veux dire –, j'ai été pas mal _occupé._ C'était plus simple de faire semblant de rien, de ne pas y penser, bafouilla Harry, en se mordillant les lèvres _._ Je crois que je ne comprenais pas trop non plus ce qu'il m'était arrivé, ce que tu avais fait. _  
_

Il n'avait jamais parlé de l'incident à Hermione et Ron mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y accordait aucune importance, bien au contraire. Malfoy devait savoir ça, c'était capital. Oui, il fallait que Malfoy sache qu'il n'était pas tout seul, que quelqu'un d'autre portait aussi ce lourd secret.

Le blond leva les yeux vers lui, et le fantôme de Détraqueur qui les hantait se retira lentement, comme chassé par le regard de Harry. Le Serpentard battit plusieurs fois des cils, tout en faisant signe à Harry de continuer.

– Mais je n'avais pas oublié, comment aurais-je pu ? enchaîna donc le Survivant. C'est juste qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose de plus urgent à faire, une affaire à... enfin bref, le temps a filé, et comme tu n'as pas non plus cherché à–

– Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? l'interrompit Malfoy de son habituelle voix traînante.

La voix traînante et arrogante de Malfoy... quand il l'entendit, Harry sourit bêtement, content que le Serpentard soit de nouveau lui-même. Malfoy leva un sourcil perplexe et continua :

– Si, pour toi, Saint Potter, protecteur de Poudlard et du monde magique, cette _histoire_ passe après toutes tes autres aventures, pourquoi venir m'en reparler maintenant, plus d'un an après ?

Ses efforts pour avoir l'air détaché furent ruinés par son souffle un peu court, témoin d'un cœur qui battait la chamade.

Harry se retint de prononcer les mots « mal de ventre », « air abattu » et « conversation mystérieuse avec Buck ». Malfoy avait été on ne peut plus clair, il était en parfaite santé. Harry haussa donc simplement les épaules, comme pour dire « Pourquoi pas ? ».

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux. Il n'était pas paisible comme tout à l'heure, mais électrisant et moite. Maintenant qu'ils avaient parlé de l'incident à voix haute, on aurait dit qu'ils avaient posé une bombe entre eux, une bombe dont l'écran du compte à rebours était illisible.

Cette image rappela à Harry le jeu préféré de Dudley, quand il était gosse. Un des enfants – souvent Dudley – était assis au centre, les yeux fermés. Ses amis formaient un cercle autour de lui et ils se passaient un ballon à toute vitesse. A un moment donné, Dudley hurlait « BOUM ! » et celui qui tenait la bombe était éliminé.

Mais de quoi est-ce que Harry avait le plus peur ? Que la bombe explose ou qu'elle n'explose jamais ?

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'en pouvait plus.

– Alors… ni toi ni moi n'avons été maudits ? demanda-t-il doucement. Le sang de licorne ne nous a rien fait, on peut continuer à vivre comme avant ?

Malfoy tressaillit, comme si Harry avait crié.

– Le centaure m'a dit quelque chose, avant de repartir dans la Forêt, répondit-il avec réluctance, en rajustant sa cravate. Selon lui, la licorne ne nous a pas forcément maudits mais... donné sa bénédiction. Il m'a dit que nous avions eu de la chance, cette nuit-là. Qu'un jour, nous pourrions changer le _Destin._

Il ne semblait pas vraiment y croire et Harry était lui aussi plus que dubitatif. Avoir vécu un événement traumatique et immoral avec Malfoy, une chance ? Boire du sang sacré contre son gré, une bénédiction ? Et comment ça, Malfoy et lui, changer le Destin ?

– Dans tous les cas, toi et moi, nous restons...

**xXx**

Draco fut incapable de terminer sa phrase. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments et des choses qui importaient vraiment. Ce n'était pas intelligent. C'était comme tendre sa baguette à son adversaire ou tourner le dos à un hippogriffe.

De toute façon, ce qu'il y avait entre Potter et lui… ce lien dépassait les mots. Que comptait-il dire, au juste ? Dans tous les cas, toi et moi, nous restons ennemis ? liés ? frères ?

Draco ferma les yeux, agacé de ne pas réussir à définir ce que Potter représentait pour lui. Quand il les rouvrit, quelque chose d'énorme, comme un orgasme ou la fin du monde, éclata dans son ventre et traversa tout son corps. Il aurait paniqué s'il n'avait pas été soudain aussi _euphorique.  
_

Comme c'était étrange ! Potter était devant lui, mais Potter était partout. Potter était un humain mais il était aussi un arbre, il était un être différent mais il était aussi Draco. Potter était là-bas, mais il était aussi là, dans le creux de sa main, palpitant comme un oisillon...

Bien que tout cela n'ait aucun sens, Draco n'en avait rien à faire, car lui aussi se sentait végétal et les végétaux ne se préoccupaient pas de la logique. Oui, Potter n'était pas le seul à être multiple et omniprésent, Draco aussi l'était, comme si son âme était dans l'âme de tous les arbres, comme si Potter, la Forêt et lui ne formaient qu'une seule et immense entité.

D'ailleurs, il ressentait ce que la Forêt ressentait...

La Forêt était heureuse, la Forêt frissonnait d'extase. Elle avait eu peur, après l'incident, que le lien qu'elle avait soigneusement tissé entre les deux jumeaux se perde et se distende, du fait de leur jeune âge... Quelle chance pour elle qu'après cinq saisons, les deux poulains soient finalement revenus dans ses bras !

Elle savait qu'une telle occasion ne se représenterait jamais, et c'était pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas hésité avant d'user de sa Magie sur l'un d'eux, sans se soucier des lois du ciel et des centaures. Sa vieille Magie avait déjà tué ou rendu fou de nombreux humains, mais elle avait été prudente et douce. Les vies de ces deux enfants étaient trop précieuses pour être gâchées.

Et elle avait réussi. Elle venait de posséder le passeur d'âme avec la légèreté d'un fantôme. Elle ne lui avait fait aucun mal, elle lui avait simplement ouvert les yeux. Le passeur d'âme était trop petit et trop faible pour voir le Lien comme elle le voyait, bien entendu, mais il était assez sensible pour le sentir vibrer et pour vibrer avec lui. Oui, grâce à la Forêt, le passeur d'âme venait de prendre conscience qu'il était lié, magiquement et vitalement lié, à son jumeau. Sa Magie et son cœur étaient d'ailleurs en train de s'ajuster pour incorporer ce Lien...

La Forêt allait enfin pouvoir se reposer. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour bouleverser le mouvement des planètes et éviter la catastrophe future. C'était aux deux petits humains de jouer, maintenant.

La Forêt plongea dans un sommeil profond et Draco réintégra son corps. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa transe sylvestre, seulement l'étrange impression d'avoir été traversé par un spectre. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa Magie, mais quoi ? Il battit des paupières, égaré, et regarda Potter d'un œil nouveau, comme s'il cherchait son propre visage dans le visage de l'autre sorcier, non, plutôt comme s'il y décelait déjà des traits familiers.

Potter pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux plissés, les sourcils tendrement froncés. Draco fit de même, comme un miroir, un sourire s'épanouissant sur ses lèvres.

Draco était heureux, Draco frissonnait d'extase. Les yeux de Potter étaient rivés sur lui, embrassant sa silhouette toute entière, songeurs et dévastateurs, et c'était comme recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Pour rien au monde, Draco n'aurait pu fermer les paupières ou faire un pas en arrière.

Tout l'univers avait disparu, sauf Potter et lui. Le regard du Gryffondor était un cordon ombilical, un jet de magie intarissable. Draco, lui, était totalement démuni. Il se sentait comme un nouveau-né ou un sorcier désarmé.

Peu importait, car il n'avait aucune intention de fuir. Potter l'attirait, magnétique et vibrant, plus envoûtant qu'une Pensine, plus enivrant qu'une fiole d'Amortentia.

 _Mais Potter n'est qu'un sale gosse gringalet_ , se raisonna Draco. _Il a la peau grasse et les lèvres gercées, une pilosité insensée et d'horribles lunettes rondes._

Oui, malgré ses exploits et sa cicatrice, que certains confondaient avec une couronne, Potter restait un sorcier moyen et un garçon ordinaire. Il était colérique, agaçant et instable. Élevé par des Moldus, ami des Traîtres à leur Sang et des Sangs de Bourbe, il était…

Si vivant. Si présent. Il aurait pu être la Magie elle-même.

Draco s'aperçut soudain que son souffle était devenu erratique. Il sentit ses joues rougir. Combien de temps avait-il passé à détailler son rival ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Venait-il vraiment de penser que Potter était _la Magie elle-même_ ? Sérieusement ?

Il se gratta la gorge et détourna le regard. Il regretta aussitôt de ne plus être plongé dans les yeux émeraudes, même s'il savait qu'ils étaient _trop_ pour lui.

Il avait l'impression d'être un Icare. Oui, il _était_ Icare, perché en haut d'une falaise, prêt à prendre son envol. Ses ailes de cire étaient lourdes sur son dos et les rayons du Soleil chauffaient ses épaules. Il regardait l'astre du jour avec envie, fou du désir de voler jusqu'à lui, et il en oubliait sa nature humaine.

Oh oui, Draco était un mortel qui admirait un demi-dieu et qui brûlait d'être son égal. Mais il n'était qu'un homme avec du sang sur les mains. Il était pathétique.

Et il n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où lui venait toutes ces folles idées. Icare ? Pourquoi Icare ? Et maintenant, il comparait Potter au Soleil et à un demi-dieu ? Que lui arrivait-il, Merlin ?

– Tu sais, Malfoy, je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, dit Potter en se mordillant la lèvre, totalement inconscient du drame qui se déroulait dans la tête de Draco.

Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que Draco venait de le comparer à un demi-dieu ? Rirait-il, croyant à une farce ? Serait-il gêné, balançant nerveusement son poids d'une jambe à l'autre ? Ou lui adresserait-il un dernier regard méprisant et dégoûté, avant d'envoyer sa chouette blanche à Sainte Mangouste pour ordonner le transfert de Draco dans la salle Janus Thickey ?

A vrai dire, Draco hésitait lui-même à claquer des doigts et appeler Aquila, son hibou, pour demander son internement.

– Et donc ? dit-il à Potter d'un ton neutre, sans laisser transparaître à quel point il était perturbé.

Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose... quelque chose d'inexplicable venait de se passer. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait arrêté le temps et remplacé tous les mots de son vocabulaire par « Harry Potter ». Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Que signifiait cette attraction subite ? Et ce changement dans sa Magie ? Il se sentait plus complet, plus... grand. Comme si son cœur avait doublé de volume.

– Et bien… merci, souffla Potter, bienheureux comme sont les ignorants.

Le silence s'étira entre eux mais cette fois-ci, Draco ne fit pas l'erreur de s'y laisser prendre. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le contrôle. Qui savait à quoi il comparerait Potter sinon ? Au cosmos ? Au Big Bang ? A la _Vie_ ?

– Personne ne sait comment les choses auraient tourné, si je n'étais pas revenu dans la clairière. Peut-être que la créature–

– C'était Quirrell, le coupa Potter.

– Pardon ? Quirrell, le professeur de Défense de première année ?

– C'est lui qui a tué la licorne.

– Pourquoi aurait-il... commença Draco, puis il se rappela les rumeurs. Laisse tomber, je ne veux même pas savoir. Je disais donc, peut-être que _Quirrell_ serait parti de son propre gré, ou peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre serait venu à ta rescousse. Et si ce quelqu'un d'autre avait eu plus de cervelle que moi, peut-être qu'il ne t'aurait pas fait boire du sang de licorne. L'un dans l'autre, nul besoin de me remercier, Potter.

– Peut-être, souffla le Gryffondor, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Je ne regrette pas. Je veux dire, je ne me plains pas. Tu as paniqué, tu m'as fait boire le sang de la licorne, okay. Ça ne fait rien, j'aime bien cette version-là des faits.

– La version où tu bois un élixir maudit sans rien avoir demandé ? ricana Draco, ébahi.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus son impression d'étrangeté et son attirance pour Potter diminuaient, comme un rêve qui disparaît au réveil. Merlin soit loué. Draco ne se rappelait même plus à quel personnage mythologique il venait de s'identifier. A Minotaure ? Non, cela ne collait pas... Et à quoi avait-il comparé Potter, déjà ? Au Soleil ?

N'importe quoi ! Si Potter était un astre, il serait une naine brune, c'est-à-dire un corps céleste trop faible pour être qualifié d'étoile...

Merlin soit loué une deuxième fois, si Draco pouvait dénigrer ainsi Potter, c'était qu'il était redevenu lui-même ! Tout ce Potter-délire n'était qu'une folie passagère. Draco avait envie de hurler son bonheur mais ce n'était pas ni très digne ni très à propos.

– La version où j'ai contracté un pacte de sang avec toi, répondit le brun avec une franchise dérangeante.

Potter n'avait pas l'air gêné. Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir l'air gêné ? N'importe qui serait gêné de faire un tel aveu.

– Et quel avantage tirerais-tu d'un pacte avec moi ? demanda finalement Draco, en essayant de se concentrer sur la conversation en cours.

Il n'avait plus du tout envie de hurler sa joie. Il avait mal à la tête. Il avait soif. Il avait envie d'aller se coucher ou d'arrêter de respirer **(1)**.

– Le fait de ne plus jamais être seul ? se hasarda Potter, en se passant encore une fois une main dans les cheveux, l'air soudain tout aussi perdu et exténué que Draco.

Il sembla soudain réaliser qu'il discutait avec _Draco Malfoy_ , son rival, car il fit un pas en arrière, une multitude d'émotions contradictoires passant sur son visage.

– Merde, je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois en train d'avoir cette conversation avec toi pour de vrai ! gémit-il. Je… oublie, Malfoy. Je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Je suis cassé.

Draco sourit, d'une manière qu'il espérait compréhensive sans être réconfortante.

– A mon humble avis, nous avons respiré les vapeurs empoisonnées de la Forêt pendant trop longtemps. Qui sait quelle maladie pulmonaire j'ai contracté par ta faute... Drôle de choix de lieu pour une discussion privée, tout de même, Potter. En tout cas, cela peut apaiser tes tourments, je ne te tiens pas responsable pour les confessions gênantes que tu m'as faites aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà oublié.

Comme si chaque mot de Potter n'était pas gravé dans sa mémoire ! Comme si son quart d'heure d'attraction démesurée pour Potter n'était pas, selon lui, l'événement du siècle !

– Par Merlin, Malfoy ! s'écria Potter, qui n'appréciait visiblement pas les mots d'esprit de Draco à leur juste valeur. Mais… merci encore, je suppose.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel et Potter lui fit un sourire penaud.

– Je pense que nous devrions y retourner, Potter. Au château. J'ai seulement…

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– … quarante-cinq minutes de retard, acheva-t-il avec un soupir.

Potter et lui retraversèrent la Forêt en silence. Comme deux soldats rentrant du champ de bataille, ils étaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils avaient vus et par ce qui les attendait encore, mais aussi secrètement soulagés de ne pas être seuls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) "Il avait envie d'aller se coucher ou d'arrêter de respirer" : petite référence à Perdu d'avance d'Orelsan.


	4. Figue sèche et Parchemins de Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Après le cours de Soin sur les hippogriffes, Harry et Draco discutent dans la clairière. La Forêt use de sa Magie pour ouvrir les yeux de Draco et lui faire prendre conscience du Lien qui l'unit à Potter. Le Serpentard ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive, il est soudainement attiré par l'autre sorcier...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**TROISIÈME ANNÉE**

****Chapitre 4 : Figue sèche et Parchemins de Communication  
** **

_****"salo"** ** _

* * *

_5 septembre 1993 – Dortoir de Serpentard_

Les jours suivants auraient pu être une succession de cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns, Draco n'aurait pas vu la différence. Chaque minute qui passait le voyait littéralement fondre un peu plus sur place. Il avait peur qu'il soit suffisamment liquide à la fin du week-end pour que Snape le qualifie de gelée anthropomorphe et le mette en bouteille.

Sa conversation avec Potter dans la Forêt Interdite avait eu lieu jeudi, soit trois jours auparavant. Trois jours : le temps pour Draco de mourir quelques douzaines de fois.

Vendredi, Serpentard et Gryffondor n'avaient eu pas de cours en commun. Samedi, Draco avait passé la journée avec Pansy et Blaise. Et aujourd'hui dimanche, Draco était enfermé dans son dortoir et censé travailler son Arithmancie.

Le problème était que son cerveau n'en avait pas grand chose à faire des formules et des tableaux que Draco tentait de lui faire apprendre. Le Serpentard avait beau négocier avec lui – allez, juste ce schéma, regarde comme il est beau, tout coloré et bien symétrique, après on ira faire un tour, promis –, le dit-cerveau restait hermétique.

C'était comme si sa conversation avec Potter avait annihilé son intellect.

– Cette bouse de dragon m'a transmis sa bêtise ! Je suis en train de perdre mes facultés de réflexion et c'est un processus sans retour ! geignit-il, en se frappant la tête avec son manuel.

Théodore, le seul autre occupant du dortoir à ce moment-là, ne commenta pas son exclamation. Après deux ans dans le même dortoir que Draco, les tirades dramatiques et hors contexte du blond ne lui faisaient vraisemblablement plus ni chaud ni froid.

Draco rouvrit son manuel, mais dans toutes les figures abstraites et dans tous les concepts, il voyait Harry Potter. Il _entendait_ Harry Potter.

– Amène-moi à l'infirmerie, Théo, j'ai des visions. J'entends des voix, dit-il faiblement.

Pour toute réponse, Théodore referma son livre et quitta le dortoir.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_9 septembre 1993 – Dortoir de_ _Serpentard_

Le jeudi suivant arriva enfin. Draco se leva de bonne heure et sauta dans la douche le premier. La vie n'avait pas été facile avec lui cette dernière semaine mais il avait tenu bon. Son père serait fier de lui.

Quoiqu'il y avait peu de chances, quand il y repensait, que Lucius le félicite d'avoir réussi à maîtriser son absurde et soudaine attirance pour Harry Potter.

Par souci d'honnêteté intellectuelle, Draco raya cette dernière phrase. Son _intérêt_ pour le Survivant n'avait malheureusement rien de soudain.

Aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours su qui était Harry Potter. Peut-être même qu'il avait appris le nom du Survivant avant son propre nom.

Et même si sa naïve admiration s'était transformée en déception effarée quand il avait rencontré Potter en chair et en os, Draco n'avait jamais pu traiter l'autre garçon avec indifférence. Pendant deux ans, il avait détesté Potter, violemment et de tout son cœur, sans demi-mesure.

Avec amertume, Draco corrigea également cette dernière phrase. Sans demi-mesure, tu parles ! Il n'était pas bête. Après l'incident, en fin de première année, il avait déjà compris que sa haine était un cache-misère, soigneusement couvert de papier peint, certes, mais un cache-misère tout de même.

Derrière, il y avait une blessure à l'amour-propre, suintante et tuméfiée. Draco ne l'avait jamais pansée, il n'en avait jamais éprouvé le besoin. Après tout, il avait un beau et fringant cache-misère. Ce qui faisait que de nombreuses émotions, bien moins franches que la haine, avaient proliféré dans la plaie sale : jalousie, désir de reconnaissance, complexe d'infériorité.

Comment alors, tout en sachant cela, Draco avait-il pu continuer à traiter Potter comme un rival ordinaire ? C'était simple. Il avait consciencieusement appliqué un précepte qu'il tenait de son père : pour survivre, il faut mentir, et surtout se mentir à soi-même. Ainsi, il avait cligné des paupières et il avait oublié qu'il avait mal. Il avait détourné le regard et sa déchirure n'était plus qu'un bleu inoffensif, qui guérirait tout seul.

Tout avait changé depuis la conversation dans la clairière. Le vieux germe avait été déterré et il avait jeté ses lianes partout, s'assurant que Draco ne pourrait plus jamais le refouler. La boîte de Pandore avait été ouverte, en somme. Ou la Chambre des Secrets. Ou encore le Grenier à Malices.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que _Potter se souvenait_. Draco ne portait plus le secret tout seul, Potter était tout autant concerné par l'incident. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru que Potter avait oublié la nuit où il avait bu du sang maudit contre son gré. Cependant, il y avait une différence de taille entre supposer quelque chose et en avoir la certitude.

Potter se souvenait, Potter avait confirmé que l'incident était bien arrivé, et c'était maintenant un fait sans concession, indubitable et irréversible. Draco et lui étaient tous deux propriétaires de ce moment. Il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible. Ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant.

Tout cela, c'était la partie que Draco concevait plus ou moins. Potter et lui avaient reconnu qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble un truc de dingue en première année ? C'était normal que Draco soit un peu chamboulé. Normal que sa vieille blessure à l'ego se rouvre et le mette face à ses réalités.

Ce qu'il comprenait et tolérait beaucoup moins, en revanche, c'était le fait qu'il ne cessait de penser à Potter. Ce n'était pas aussi puissant que son moment de folie dans la Forêt – il ne se remettait toujours pas d'avoir comparé Potter à la Magie, Merlin – mais ça restait très pesant au quotidien.

Il voulait être près de lui, lui parler, échanger n'importe quoi avec lui, un regard, une plaisanterie, un Impardonnable. Par conséquent, il avait régulièrement envie de creuser un trou et de s'enterrer vivant. Car pour rien au monde Draco ne _voulait vouloir_ être proche Potter.

Malheureusement, qu'il le veuille ou non, il semblait que le Lien entre Potter et lui réclamait son dû. Comme un homme qui a enfin ouvert les yeux et vu les choses pour ce qu'elles étaient, il ne pouvait les refermer et feindre l'ignorance.

Pendant une semaine, une insoutenable semaine, Draco avait tenté d'aller à l'encontre du Lien et de contenir ses envies de Potter. Il était à bout. Malgré ses efforts pour se fondre avec les murs et éviter tout ce qui était rouge et or, son obsession – le mot était-il réellement moins connoté qu'attirance ? – n'avait fait que croître avec les jours, le plongeant un peu plus dans le désespoir et la folie.

Draco s'avouait vaincu. Il allait profiter du double cours de Potions pour gratter une dose de Potter et il ne se sentait même pas coupable. Dans l'espoir que cela contenterait le monstre qui avait éclos dans son estomac.

Le double cours de Potions... L'angoisse au ventre, Draco consulta sa montre.

– Nom d'un castor édenté ! s'écria-t-il avec une pensée pour feu Abraxas Malfoy, qui affectionnait cette expression.

Son monologue intérieur l'avait mis sacrément en retard.

**xXx**

_Salle de classe de Potions_

Severus Sadicus Vilenus Ignobilus Snape, voilà comment leur professeur de Potions aurait dû se nommer. Snape était un tyran, et il n'y avait que Dumbledore et sa bonne âme pour lui offrir un emploi et le payer pour ça.

Déjà, quand Malfoy était arrivé avec une demi-heure de retard, Snape lui avait simplement fait signe de s'asseoir d'un air distrait. Preuve, s'il en fallait encore une, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'obligation d'impartialité imposée par sa profession. Si ça avait été lui, Harry, qui avait eu l'audace de se pointer au beau milieu d'un cours de Potions, Snape lui aurait sûrement ouvert le ventre d'un coup de baguette magique pour se faire une écharpe avec ses entrailles.

Ensuite, l'affreuse chauve-souris n'avait même pas sourcillé quand Malfoy s'était installé à la table de Harry et de Ron, alors qu'il y avait une place libre à côté de Parkinson. Bon, rien ni personne n'avait jamais contraint les élèves à s'asseoir entre camarades de Maison, mais ça avait toujours été comme ça _._

Et puis il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour comprendre que Malfoy avait une idée derrière la tête. Une idée houleuse qui allait forcément impliquer Harry et le mettre dans le caca. Mais Snape n'avait rien dit.

Et maintenant, cela faisait dix minutes que Satanus Keurdepierus Snape ignorait les coups de coude insistants que Malfoy donnait à Harry. Et dix minutes que Harry tentait, tant bien que mal, de se convaincre que la douleur n'était qu'un message nerveux traversant sa moelle épinière.

– Potter, chuchotait Malfoy, en enfonçant ses coudes pointus dans les côtes de Harry. Po – tter. Ppppp –o – ttttt – er. Powwwtter.

Harry serra les dents. Il ne savait pas ce que lui voulait le blond et il ne voulait pas savoir. Il en avait fini avec Malfoy. Depuis leur conversation dans la clairière une semaine auparavant, le Serpentard ne l'avait pas regardé dans les yeux une seule fois. C'était comme s'ils ne se connaissaient plus.

Pourquoi se rappelait-il aujourd'hui de son existence et pourquoi avait-il décidé de le tourmenter ? Harry s'en contrefichait. Il avait eu la confirmation que Malfoy n'était pas mourant, c'était ce qui comptait. Maintenant, qu'il ait mal au ventre, des sautes d'humeurs ou les coudes tressaillants, ce n'était plus ses affaires.

Harry avait bêtement cru que leur discussion avait changé quelque chose entre eux. En tout cas, dans la clairière, il aurait pu le jurer. Il avait senti, physiquement et magiquement _senti,_ que Malfoy et lui étaient liés par un truc immense mais... n'était-ce pas exactement la même illusion qu'il avait eue la première fois, la nuit de l'incident ?

La Forêt Interdite lui retournait sûrement le cerveau. Les deux fois où Harry avait été sous ses arbres, il avait eu l'impression que Malfoy était _essentiel._ Qu'il était une clef sous forme humaine, ou un chemin de vie, ou encore une chandelle dans un trou noir, enfin bref, aussi vital que son cœur ou que sa baguette.

Malheureusement, Draco Malfoy n'était ni stable, ni fiable. Un coup, il était tout tremblant d'émotion, comme dans la Forêt, et il avait envie de faire ami-ami avec Harry. Un coup, il était distant et hostile et il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec lui. Un coup, il cherchait à lui briser les côtes en faisant des vocalises et il était juste un crétin fini.

– Monsieur, dit Malfoy très fort, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide à peler ma figue sèche. Comme je suis arrivé en retard, je n'aurais pas le temps de tout faire comme il faut.

– Potter, vous éplucherez la figue de Mr Malfoy, ordonna Snape en lançant à Harry son regard noir habituel.

Harry grogna, Ron lui fit un petit sourire contrit, qui voulait clairement dire « déso pas déso, mon vieux, plutôt toi que moi » et Malfoy eut un petit rire suffisant.

Tout en ignorant le blond, – ce qui n'était pas aisé, car il chantait désormais « _Potter, tu dors, ma figue noire se dessèche, Potter, tu dors, ma figue noire sent la mort_ » – Harry éplucha la figue, qui ne pouvait pas se dessécher étant donné qu'elle était déjà _sèche,_ et la jeta dans la direction du Serpentard, sans regarder.

Malfoy ne se débina pas.

– Tiens, Potter, virtuose du couteau, coupe donc ma chenille pour moi, dit-il en déposant son insecte sur la planche à découper de Harry. Harry poussa la chenille d'un revers de la main, sans se tourner.

Malfoy la repoussa vers lui, visiblement enchanté d'avoir réussi à l'énerver. S'il souriait un peu plus, ses joues allaient rompre sous la pression.

– Professeur... commença le Serpentard de sa voix traînante, quand la chenille atterrit de nouveau devant son chaudron. _Gnnnh_ !

Harry lui avait donné un violent coup de coude et Malfoy s'était mordu les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

– Oui, Mr Malfoy ?

– Rien, Monsieur, répondit le blond d'un ton triomphant.

Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Harry avait réagi.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_Un jour, fin octobre – Salle de Classe de Potions_

Trois rangs devant, les épaules de Potter se raidirent, comme s'il retenait un gloussement. Le sorcier se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche, dans un « Ah lala » silencieux. Un drôle de sentiment d'accomplissement se propagea dans les membres de Draco. Il avait fait rire Potter.

Quand Potter se mit à gratter furieusement le papier, tout en surveillant les déplacements de Snape dans la classe, Draco regretta de s'être assis au fond, d'où il ne pouvait voir que le dos de Potter.

Il aurait voulu voir la tête de Potter au moment où il avait découvert son dessin. Il aurait voulu surprendre toutes les expressions qui avaient défilé sur son célèbre visage... cette pensée l'effrayait et le révoltait.

Maudites soient la licorne et la Forêt Interdite.

Draco oublia que sa fascination pour Potter n'avait rien de sain et, surtout, qu'il _détestait_ être fasciné par Potter lorsqu'un nouveau message apparut sur son Parchemin de Communication.

Quasiment tous les élèves de Poudlard en possédaient un. Après avoir inscrit son nom en haut d'un Parchemin de Communication vierge, qu'on se procurait typiquement par le biais d'un ami d'un ami, on était lié au réseau. Ensuite, il suffisait d'écrire le nom du destinataire suivi d'un message pour que ce mot apparaisse sur son P.d.C personnel.

Les Parchemins avaient leurs limites. Par exemple, une fois entièrement rempli, ce qui pouvait arriver très vite, il fallait les effacer. Cela demandait parfois beaucoup de dextérité – sortir sa baguette pendant un cours théorique de Métamorphose était plus que risqué. Il était aussi impossible de filtrer les messages indésirables, tout propriétaire de P.d.C pouvant en joindre un autre, tant qu'il connaissait son nom.

Et c'était ainsi que le Parchemin de Draco était régulièrement pollué d'appels à l'aide et autres spams :

« Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott, Daphné Greengrass : qui me laisserait copier sa charte d'Arithmancie ? J'offre un Gallion et un baiser. votre amour de Blaise »

« Draco Malfoy : tu peux dire à Chourave que je me sens pas bien. merci. Greg G. »

« Draco Malfoy : mon cher et vaillant dragon, BONJOUR ! N'oublie pas que tu as promis d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec moi le jour d'Halloween. PS en rapport avec notre discussion d'hier : la différence de force physique entre les femmes et les hommes n'a rien à voir avec l'égalité des droits. Bises féministes. Pansy »

Mais tout de même, les P.d.C étaient une petite révolution.

 **x** _[souvenirs_ _souvenirs]_

Draco ne se rappelait plus quand exactement Potter et lui avaient troqué boulettes de papier et origamis contre conversations par Parchemins. Par contre, il se rappelait très bien de son premier échange écrit avec Potter.

C'était le jeudi 9 septembre, un mois et demi auparavant, le jour où Draco avait décidé qu'il était faible et qu'il préférait satisfaire le monstre dans son ventre plutôt que de continuer à ignorer Potter et finir par en perdre l'esprit.

Pendant presque tout le cours sur la potion de Ratatinage, Potter était resté de marbre. Draco lui avait donné tant de coups de coude qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir développé un tic. Il avait chantonné le nom du Survivant sur tous les tons inimaginables. Il lui avait fait couper sa figue sèche et avait même composé une parodie de « Meunier, tu dors » pour l'occasion.

C'était seulement après l'épisode de la chenille que Potter avait déclaré forfait. Sans tourner la tête une seule fois vers Draco, qui était assis juste à côté de lui, il lui avait fait passer un bout de parchemin :

« Je ne sais pas quel est ton problème mais arrête, Malfoy, tu perd ton temps »

Ce à quoi Draco avait répondu :

« perdS »

Ce à quoi Potter avait répondu :

« salo »

Il avait fallu deux secondes pour que Draco comprenne et réponde :

« Le train de tes sarcasmes roule sur les rails de mon indifférence. »

Potter avait fait un mouvement imperceptible de la tête, comme s'il allait le regarder. Il s'était ravisé et avait griffonné à la hâte :

« … et s'arrête à la gare de mon mépris. Alors, on ne connaît pas ses classiques ? »

« On est assez magnanime pour laisser une chance à la plèbe d'étaler sa culture. »

« Tu parles, Malfoy, mais ce ne sont que des mots »

« Voulais-tu dire "verba volant, scripta manent _"_ ? »

« Tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer. Comment dit-on "tête de nœud prétentieuse" en Latin ? »

« Beaucoup trop complexe pour ton cerveau cramé, contente-toi de "caepa cirrata". »

« Ce qui signifie... ? »

« Oignon frisé »

Le petit glapissement outré de Potter avait été couvert par Snape.

– Vous devriez avoir fini de mélanger vos ingrédients, maintenant, avait dit le professeur de Potions. Il faut laisser la potion chauffer longtemps avant de la boire. Laissez-la infuser, ensuite nous essaierons celle de Londubat...

Durant le reste de l'heure, Potter et Draco n'avaient pas échangé d'autres insultes par écrit et ils avaient feint le plus grand détachement, continuant à travailler chacun de son côté.

En tout cas, Draco avait feint le plus grand détachement avec succès, mais il avait remarqué qu'un petit sourire secret n'avait pas quitté les lèvres de Potter, même quand Snape avait testé la potion de Londubat sur Trevor, le crapaud.

**x**

Le Serpentard avait laissé passer trois jours avant de rengager la discussion. Le monstre s'impatientait, il lui tordait les boyaux un peu plus à chaque instant, mais Draco avait tenu bon. Il était désespéré, rien ne servait de le nier, mais il essayait au moins de ne pas le paraître.

Pendant un cours d'Histoire de la Magie, il avait donc envoyé un avion en papier à Potter. Il n'avait pas cherché à être discret : Granger était concentrée sur ses notes, sa main volant sur le parchemin, et Weasley bavait sur la table, comme tous les autres élèves.

« On dit que tu n'as pas affronté l'Epouvantard en cours de Défense... » avait-il écrit sur l'aile de l'avion.

Potter lui avait renvoyé son avion, non sans l'avoir un peu froissé. Draco l'avait déplié, retourné, inspecté sous toutes les coutures, mais la réponse de Potter était bien « et ? ».

« Pourquoi ? Toutes sortes de rumeurs courent. Certains racontent que tu te serais encore évanoui, d'autres que tu aurais jugé le cours indigne de ta personne, ou au contraire que tu craignais que ton Epouvantard soit le même que Londubat. » avait griffonné Draco à la hâte.

« Au moins, le mien n'est pas un Vif d'Or. »

« Mon Epouvantard n'est pas un Vif d'Or ! »

« C'est peut-être le cas aujourd'hui, mais ne sois pas surpris s'il change après le match Gryffondor VS Serpentard :D »

« Très intelligent, Potter. »

« Quel sens de la répartie ! Tu mériterais une médaille. "Draco Malfoy, champion de la joute verbale, 1993" »

Draco avait hésité à répondre « MAIS DIS-MOI POURQUOI TU N'AS PAS AFFRONTÉ L'EPOUVANTARD, ESPÈCE DE TACHE DE VIN SUR UN CANAPÉ NEUF ! ».

Il avait finalement opté par le plus mesuré : « Devrais-je aussi contacter le Département des Trophées et autres Récompenses pour leur commander une plaque "Harry Potter, sorcier le plus rustre de tous les temps, 1980-?" ? »

« Pourquoi rustre ? Et t'as fabriqué ça de toutes pièces »

« Rustre parce que tu es incapable de répondre à une question innocente de façon civilisée et sans rabaisser ton interlocuteur. Pourquoi tu n'as pas affronté l'Epouvantard, Merlin ? Et de quoi m'accuses-tu encore ? »

« Pardon ? Relis-toi et demande-toi qui as rabaissé l'autre en premier. Le Département des Trophées machin, ça n'existe pas »

« Moi, Monsieur Potter, j'engageais la conversation poliment, j'ai même mis des points de suspension. Tu as juste répondu "et ? ", ce qui n'est pas du tout correct. Ah bon, le Département des Trophées et autres Récompenses (DTaR) n'existe pas encore ? J'ai trouvé ma voie après Poudlard, merci Potter. Quand j'aurai mon bureau au Ministère et que j'en aurai marre de décerner des prix à ceux qui le méritent, je m'assurerai de t'envoyer un badge "Potter en Chef". »

La cloche avait sonné avant que Potter ait pu répondre – il ne lui expliqua jamais pourquoi il n'avait pas affronté l'Epouvantard – mais son sourire secret, celui du cours de Potions, flottait de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Comme Draco, il n'avait sûrement pas vu l'heure passer.

**x**

Après ces deux premiers échanges, une routine fragile, incongrue, s'était installée entre eux. Pas forcément tous les jours, mais tout de même plusieurs fois par semaine, l'un ou l'autre entamait la discussion. Cela pouvait être à n'importe quel sujet et à n'importe quel moment, simplement quand ils avaient une réflexion à partager ou une insulte créative à faire breveter... Leurs conversations pouvaient durer trois minutes comme trois heures.

Ils se seraient sûrement déjà fait griller par leurs amis respectifs s'ils n'étaient pas passé aux P.d.C.

Une fois, Potter n'avait pas répondu à un message. Draco avait patienté un jour, puis deux, puis quatre... Au bout d'une semaine, il avait commandé une carte de condoléances de très mauvais goût, couverte de cercueils à strass qui dansaient, et y avait inscrit les mots suivants : « à Potter, ma boule de caséum préférée. Mes plus sincères condoléances pour la disparition de ton savoir-vivre. Parti trop tôt, il sera toujours dans mon cœur ».

Évidemment, Potter n'avait pas dépensé un Gallion pour lui envoyer une carte de remerciements du genre. Il ne l'avait même pas félicité pour cette bonne blague. Non, il avait juste écrit sur son P.d.C « Draco Malfoy : Désolé Malfoy, j'ai effacé mon PdC, puis j'ai oublié de te répondre... Ça va ? Et boule de caséum toi-même, tu sais que j'ai demandé à HERMIONE ce que c'était ? Elle m'a regardé avec tellement de dégoût ! Ses parents sont dentistes, ils l'auraient traumatisée avec ça. Ils auraient voulu lui enlever les amidales ».

Un instant plus tard, il avait ajouté : « Draco Malfoy : amYGdales ».

Evidemment, Draco lui avait pardonné.

 **x** _[retour au présent]_

Le Serpentard secoua la tête. Il s'était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs, ce qui arrivait un peu trop souvent depuis que Potter et lui… depuis qu'il y avait un « Potter et lui ». Il fit semblant de recopier les instructions écrites au tableau et ressortit son P.d.C, caché sous son parchemin de notes. Son propre dessin le fit sourire. C'était un petit chef-d'œuvre qui représentait Potter, à l'envers sur son balai et battant des bras pour attraper un Vif d'Or.

Il relut ensuite le message de Potter, les yeux plissés et la joue tressautant.

« Il n'y a qu'un Serpentard pour utiliser son talent artistique à si mauvais escient ! Admire l'âme pure et belle d'un véritable Gryffondor : »

Potter avait dessiné un rébus, composé d'un ovale en partie noir, du chiffre 2 et puis un cercle.

Les facultés cognitives de Draco n'avaient finalement pas été aspirées par un oignon frisé nommé Potter. En effet, dès que l'obscur rébus était apparu sur son Parchemin, il avait aussitôt compris que l'ovale représentait un trou et le cercle un Souafle.

Bref, il venait de se faire traiter de « trou de balle » et il était heureux.


	5. Carte du Maraudeur et Bièraubeurres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Après une semaine à ignorer le Lien et son obsession subite pour Harry, Draco cède. Il devient le correspondant de Harry et se rapproche doucement de lui...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**TROISIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 5 : Carte du Maraudeur et Bièraubeurres  
**

_**"** **Sympa, la nouvelle coupe de Malfoy"** _

* * *

_18 décembre 1993 – Salle de classe déserte_

Harry n'aurait jamais dû effacer son Parchemin juste avant d'écrire son message. Avant, il y avait une multitude d'insultes et de gribouillis qui se chevauchaient, preuves que Malfoy et lui étaient... correspondants ? Amis ?

Maintenant, la seule chose qui figurait sur le P.d.C était sa question. Les quelques mots, qui ne devaient pas occuper plus de dix cm2 de parchemin, semblaient grossir sous ses yeux, comme s'ils enflaient lentement et allaient bientôt prendre toute la place, puis déborder du Parchemin, couler sur ses genoux et inonder toute la pièce.

Harry sauta sur ses pieds. S'il restait un instant de plus à attendre la réponse de Malfoy, dans la salle de classe vide où Fred et George l'avaient amené, il allait vraiment finir par croire en sa mort prochaine et commencer à rédiger son testament.

Le couloir était désert, exception faite de la statue de la sorcière borgne. La statue le lorgnait d'un œil mauvais. Pressentait-elle qu'il allait la déranger ? Harry ne perdit pas de temps à feindre l'innocence. Hermione le traiterait peut-être d'Anaideia, déesse de la cruauté et collègue d'Hybris, mais ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait se sentir coupable vis-à-vis d'un morceau de marbre.

Ne sachant trop que faire, il ressortit la Carte du Maraudeur, sésame pour Pré-au-Lard que les jumeaux venaient de lui offrir, et regarda la petite animation avec fascination.

Cette Carte était formidable. Non seulement elle permettait de filer n'importer qui dans le château mais elle montrait tous les passages secrets de Poudlard. Cela faisait moins d'un quart d'heure que Harry en était l'heureux propriétaire, mais il ne pouvait déjà plus imaginer sa vie sans elle.

– _Dissendium,_ murmura-t-il en tapotant la statue avec sa baguette, avant de se glisser dans le passage secret qui menait à Honeydukes, le magasin de confiseries.

Il marcha longtemps dans le tunnel, les yeux alertes, cherchant obstacles et dangers du bout de sa baguette illuminée, respirant doucement pour ne pas couvrir un éventuel bruit suspect. Il se tenait prêt à contre-attaquer.

Toutefois, hormis quelques pierres qui roulaient sous ses chaussures, le chemin était aussi, voire _plus,_ sûr que les couloirs de l'école. Harry était parfaitement seul. Aucun imbécile n'y traînait, la baguette dans la manche, un maléfice sur le bout des lèvres, et nul serpent géant millénaire ne l'attendait dans l'ombre, les yeux luisants.

Dans le silence souterrain, ses pensées résonnaient très fort.

Qui étaient les mystérieux Queudver, Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard ?

Malfoy avait-il répondu ?

Et pourquoi Harry avait-il si peur ?

Au fond, évidemment qu'il savait pourquoi. Même si cela faisait plus de trois mois que Malfoy et lui s'écrivaient régulièrement, ils ne se parlaient jamais IRL. Ils s'envoyaient parfois des insultes par P.d.C dès le réveil et leurs conversations stupides pouvaient durer jusqu'à que l'un d'eux s'endorme, sa plume à la main, laissant l'autre en attente d'une réponse dans son propre lit à baldaquins.

Mais d'un point de vue extérieur, il ne se passait strictement rien entre eux. Enfin quoi, la dernière fois que Harry et Malfoy avaient communiqué verbalement remontait au cours sur la Potion de Ratatinage, quand le Serpentard l'avait confondu avec son commis de cuisine.

Non, après réflexion, Harry s'était contenté de couper sa figue sèche sans adresser la parole à Malfoy ce jour-là... donc la dernière fois qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble, c'était dans la clairière, le premier jour de classe.

Et on était le dernier week-end du trimestre. Le 18 décembre.

C'était très bizarre, mais en arrêtant de fréquenter Malfoy, Harry était paradoxalement devenu très proche de lui.

Il avait conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose de... malsain ? de peu commun du moins... dans le fait de correspondre quasiment tous les jours avec quelqu'un et de vivre dans le même château que lui... Scrout à Pétard, d'être souvent dans la même _pièce_ que lui, mais de ne jamais échanger un seul mot, pas même un bonjour.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient trop timides pour se regarder dans les yeux ou qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Nom d'une pipe à fleurs, Malfoy était le premier sorcier de son âge que Harry avait rencontré !

Mais c'était comme si le Malfoy qui lui mandait des dessins de caca avec des yeux verts et des lunettes rondes n'était pas la même personne que le Malfoy qui grignotait des toasts couverts de confiture d'abricot _et_ de pâte à tartiner au petit-déjeuner.

Était-ce pour vérifier qu'il y avait un seul sorcier répondant au nom de Draco Malfoy à Poudlard que Harry lui avait envoyé ce message ? Et que ferait-il si le Malfoy que Harry appréciait était en réalité une illusion créée par son esprit malade, que ferait-il si Malfoy n'était nul autre que ce bon vieux crétin dont l'unique plaisir était de faire de sa vie un Enfer ? Que ferait-il si tous leurs petits mots n'étaient qu'une longue et impitoyable plaisanterie ?

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Au début, il répondait aux messages de Malfoy par curiosité. Maintenant, leur correspondance faisait partie de son quotidien. Il ne voulait retourner à leur ancienne rivalité pour rien au monde.

En fait, il avait presque oublié que Malfoy et lui, par le passé, se jetaient maléfices et injures à la figure matin, midi et soir. Il avait oublié ce que cela faisait d'être en face-à-face avec le blond, et c'était peut-être cela qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Arriverait-il à se comporter normalement ? Pourrait-il parler à Malfoy comme il lui parlait par P.d.C, insouciamment, ou les vieilles habitudes reprendraient-elles le dessus et allaient-ils se battre en duel ? Y aurait-il un silence gêné ou, au contraire, Harry serait-il si stressé et mal-à-l'aise qu'il babillerait malgré lui ? Mais Malfoy viendrait-il seulement ?

Harry s'empêcha de déplier son Parchemin de Communication. Il essayait d'avoir confiance en Malfoy. Ce dernier avait été, et restait, un sale gosse prétentieux, mais il n'était pas que ça.

Même si son humour versait dans le sale et le sarcasme, il aimait rire et faire rire. Il supportait mal la solitude et il ne pouvait pas dire non à un challenge. Il avait un goût prononcé pour la mise en scène et les monologues sans queue ni tête. Il avait peu de véritables amis, se confiait difficilement et avait l'habitude de mentir ou de répondre de façon évasive, quand on lui posait une question trop personnelle.

Et même si Malfoy le nierait s'ils venaient à en parler, il faisait des efforts manifestes pour contrôler sa langue en public, des efforts qui n'étaient pas passé inaperçus.

A un moment ou un autre, tous les amis de Harry lui avaient fait remarquer, l'air soucieux ou intrigué, que le Serpentard s'était montré étrangement calme depuis le début de l'année.

« Comme si quelqu'un l'avait domestiqué », avait plaisanté Seamus.

Malfoy n'avait par exemple jamais ouvertement critiqué le professeur Lupin et ses robes usées, bien que l'envie semblait le démanger et qu'il fronçait du nez en sa présence.

Après la défaite de Gryffondor face à Poufsouffle, due en grande partie à l'évanouissement de Harry après l'irruption de Détraqueurs sur le terrain, Malfoy n'avait fait aucun commentaire désobligeant non plus.

Et personne, du moins dans l'entourage de Harry, n'avait entendu les insultes « Sang-de-Bourbe » ou « Traître-à-son-sang » sortir de sa bouche cette année, ce qui était une agréable surprise, compte tenu du fait qu'il avait passé l'année précédente à prêcher la pureté du sang.

Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi Draco Malfoy faisait profil bas, seul Harry avait un semblant de réponse. C'était à cause de lui ou grâce à lui, ou encore _pour_ lui, que Malfoy se tenait à carreau.

Et Harry s'accrochait à ça. Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, Malfoy tenait lui aussi à leur lien. Oh, le Gryffondor n'était pas assez naïf pour penser que Malfoy désirait vraiment être ami avec lui, il savait que le sang de la licorne et que la Forêt y étaient pour quelque chose, mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Après tout, qui pouvait dire si son propre attachement pour le blond n'était pas aussi motivé par l'incident ?

L'un dans l'autre, si l'époque où Malfoy se foutait de la tronche de Harry n'était pas révolue, ses intentions avaient changé. Harry n'allait pas se mentir. Les contrepèteries et calembours du Serpentard le faisaient souvent rire sous cape, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus destinés à le blesser mais à... et bien, à le divertir.

Avant d'effacer son P.d.C, il se surprenait parfois à vouloir copier quelques répliques bien senties dans un carnet. Toutefois, l'idée de garder une trace de leurs échanges le perturbait, et pas seulement parce qu'il craindrait pour sa santé mentale personnelle. Après tout, il rangeait bien les lettres de Ron, Hermione et Hagrid dans une boîte, qu'il ressortait quand il n'avait pas le moral.

Mais Malfoy... Malfoy était irréel. Et Harry _voulait_ qu'il reste irréel, un secret flottant, un fantasme qu'il se permettait plusieurs fois par semaine, mais dont il pourrait se séparer en jetant son P.d.C à la poubelle.

Ce qui était en totale contradiction avec le message qu'il avait envoyé à Malfoy un peu plus tôt mais Harry avait treize ans et un cœur qui était moins un cœur qu'une tornade. Un Psymage lui expliquerait certainement que l'auto-contradiction était le lot de la majorité des adolescents et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que ça passerait avec le temps. Et si ça ne passait pas, Harry aviserait en temps venu.

Bref, Malfoy allait répondre et l'après-midi allait être cool et « PAS BESOIN DE SE FAIRE DU MOURON, BÊTA » lui murmurait sa douce et gentille conscience. « MÊME HERMIONE APPROUVE MALFOY DÉSORMAIS ».

Hermione... Hermione lui avait demandé sûrement un millier de fois quand, pourquoi et dans quelles circonstances, Malfoy et lui avaient enterré la hache de guerre. A chaque fois, Harry avait fait l'ignorant, ouvrant de grands yeux innocents.

Constatant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune confession de sa part, la sorcière avait changé de stratégie. Dès qu'ils croisaient Malfoy, elle félicitait Harry pour sa maturité et son bon sens, avec un regard appuyé, espérant qu'il finirait par lâcher le morceau.

Cette nouvelle approche ne gênait pas tant que ça Harry, en comparaison avec l'habitude que Hermione avait prise de lâcher parfois, sur un ton on ne peut plus neutre, sans lever le nez de son livre, ce genre de petites observations : « La bouche fermée, Malfoy est plutôt mignon » ou encore « Sympa, la nouvelle coupe de Malfoy ».

Cela rendait Ron fou et, malheureusement pour Harry, un Ron fou n'était pas un être facile à gérer au quotidien.

Maintenant que Harry y pensait, Hermione et Ron avaient sûrement passé plus de temps à se hurler dessus ou à se faire la gueule qu'à être amis, cette année. Du fait de leurs disputes à répétition, les soirées dans la Salle Commune étaient souvent plus tristes que des autorisations de sortie à Pré-au-Lard non signées. Ces derniers temps, Harry s'était mis au lit de bonne heure plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait compter.

Heureusement pour lui, sa routine, ces soirs-là, était bien huilée.

Assis en tailleur, il étalait devant lui son hypnotique Carte du Maraudeur et son Parchemin de Communication, ses yeux suivant machinalement les pas de Snape dans les cachots pendant que sa main rédigeait un essai intitulé « Dix moyens de reconnaître un Serpentard en civil, ou jusqu'à quel point Draco Malfoy se fourre le doigt dans l'œil s'il pense être assez doué pour espionner nos séances d'entraînement sans se faire remarquer ».

Son Lumos lui révéla soudain qu'il était presque arrivé au bout du tunnel. Il fallait bien vérifier si Malfoy avait répondu. Miracle et boule de neige à paillettes, Malfoy avait répondu.

Sous la question « Draco Malfoy : Tu paries combien que je suis à Honeydukes dans une heure ? », Malfoy avait écrit « Harry Potter : OK ».

Ce qui n'avait aucun sens et était à la limite de l'impolitesse, mais Harry se mit à marcher plus vite, ses doutes momentanément dissipés, un rire exalté coincé dans le fond de la gorge.

Peu importait s'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait envoyé ce message à Malfoy. Peu importait si leur relation défiait toute rationalité ou si leur amitié reposait sur un sinistre et sanglant incident. Il allait passer le dernier week-end du trimestre avec le blond et il était _heureux._

**xXx**

_Honeyduke_ _s_

Draco observait un panier rempli de sucettes parfumées au sang d'un œil circonspect quand il sentit pour la énième fois quelqu'un le frôler. Il ne cilla même pas. La boutique était bondée, même lui pouvait comprendre qu'il était difficile de respecter l'espace vital d'autrui.

Il comprenait, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était ravi d'être malmené. Maudit soit Potter pour l'avoir fait venir là et pour le faire poireauter comme un idiot sans ami !

– Qu'est-ce que... glapit-il, lorsque quelqu'un lui toucha légèrement l'épaule. Potter ?

Le Gryffondor lui servit son sourire caractéristique, à la fois penaud et crâneur. Un sourire qui disait « c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux rien faire comme tout le monde ».

– On a fait les yeux doux à McGonagall et obtenu une dérogation, Potter ? Si _typique,_ cracha Draco, après avoir retrouvé sa contenance.

– Bien sûr que non, répondit l'autre garçon, sans perdre son sourire.

Il avait l'air... content.

– Alors quoi ? Tu as passé ton examen de Transplanage dans la nuit ? Cela ne m'étonnerait même pas que le Ministre te permette de faire ça. Mon père raconte que tu as pris le thé avec Fudge cet été.

– Ton père exagère, rétorqua Potter, en fronçant les sourcils.

– Oui, sûrement, rit doucement Draco, s'étonnant lui-même de ne pas sauter à la défense de son père. Il a un certain penchant pour le dramatique.

– Oh, que vois-je ? Une poêle qui se moque d'un chaudron.

– Il n'y a rien de mal à savoir user de figures de style pour rendre son discours plus captivant et je ne suis en aucun cas une poê... Oh, et puis, Merlin, Potter, vas-tu m'expliquer quel subterfuge tu as utilisé pour quitter Poudlard, à la fin ?

Potter baissa la voix pour que les autres ne puissent pas l'entendre et lui raconta comment il avait emprunté un passage secret menant à Pré-au-Lard, aidé d'une carte magique offerte par les jumeaux Weasley.

– Montre-moi cette carte, exigea Draco.

– Tes bonnes manières m'impressionnent. Non, attends, comment formulerais-tu ça, Malfoy ? Elles me laissent pantois. Elles m'estomaquent. J'en suis tout ébahi. Je n'en rev–

– Potter, la carte. S'il-te-plaît.

– Okay, si tu me dis quoi acheter. Je ne me souviens plus de tous les noms... Ron et Hermione avaient ramené un truc, la dernière fois, un échantillon d'un nouveau caramel, je crois ?

Avec un faux soupir, Draco fit signe à Potter de le suivre et lui fit faire le tour du magasin, à la recherche des fameux caramels. Même si naviguer dans la mer d'élèves n'était pas une expérience des plus plaisantes, les grimaces et les rires étouffés de Potter compensaient.

Toutes les cinq minutes, le brun lui montrait une pancarte avec un jeu-de-mot lamentable ou lui chuchotait ses réflexions ô combien intéressantes d'une voix excitée. Draco oublia vite la foule. Il se sentait bien avec Potter.

Comment était-ce possible ? Rien ne devrait être simple et facile entre eux. Déjà, de base, ils ne s'appréciaient pas. Ensuite, il y avait l'incident. Et enfin, le fait qu'ils avaient passé les trois derniers mois à s'ignorer dans la vraie vie et à discuter par Parchemin de Communication.

Mention spéciale pour la discussion surréelle qu'ils avaient eue dans la Forêt, le premier jour de classe.

Pourtant, alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour payer leurs achats, Draco oublia tout ça. Cela ne servait à rien de le nier, il passait un bon moment et la compagnie de Potter était agréable.

Tout à l'heure, quand il attendait Potter, tout seul devant son panier de sucettes au sang, son niveau de nervosité aurait pu rivaliser avec celui d'un Première Année juste avant sa Répartition.

Mais maintenant que Potter l'avait rejoint, il n'y avait aucune gêne entre eux. C'était comme s'ils étaient deux amis de longue date qui s'étaient perdus de vue et qui se retrouvaient, aussi familiers qu'avant.

– Si seulement j'avais une des flammes bleues de Hermione, soupira Potter, quand ils sortirent de chez Honeydukes et qu'une rafale de vent ébouriffa ses cheveux, laissant son nez tout rouge.

Contrairement à Draco, il ne portait pas de cape. Tandis qu'ils arpentaient le village, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour que le Gryffondor puisse admirer la Poste, Zonko et Derviche & Bang, il se frictionnait les bras pour se réchauffer.

Ses dents claquaient pitoyablement mais il souriait dès que Draco attirait son attention sur un monument ou un détail architectural. Comme Draco était fondamentalement égoïste, il laissa passer un quart d'heure, où il n'y avait qu'eux deux, le blizzard et les lumières de la rue, avant de lui suggérer d'aller se réfugier aux Trois Balais.

Potter acquiesça fervemment, en lui montrant ses mains violettes.

L'auberge était bondée, bruyante, chaleureuse et enfumée. Au bar, des sorciers enivrés tentaient désespérément de séduire Madame Rosmerta qui, elle, tentait désespérément de rester sereine.

– Rends-toi utile et trouve-nous une table, Potter. Pas trop exposée, si tu ne veux pas que la Gazette publie demain un article titré « Le Garçon-qui-a-survécu vu aux Trois Balais : découvrez sa boisson favorite en page 5 ! ». Je vais chercher les chopes.

– Va donc draguer Madame Rosmerta pendant que je nous dégote une table, rétorqua Potter narquoisement, avant de se faufiler parmi les autres clients.

Le cerveau de Draco freeza une seconde, puis il se remit en route, analysant la situation.

Weasley avait sûrement vanté les formes généreuses de la serveuse des Trois Balais, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Potter connaissait son nom.

Et Potter ne savait pas que Draco était intéressé par lui, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait cru que Draco s'était chargé de la commande afin de discuter avec Madame Rosmerta.

Draco était-il intéressé, tout _bêtement_ intéressé, par Potter ?

En attendant ses deux Bièraubeurres, accoudé au comptoir, Draco chercha le Gryffondor du regard. Il le repéra près de la fenêtre, assis à une petite table cachée par un immense sapin de Noël. Potter avait le dos tourné, le nez collé à la vitre.

Draco était incapable d'imaginer ce que cela faisait de venir à Pré-au-Lard pour la première fois. Il connaissait le village par cœur, sa mère et lui ayant exploré ses rues depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il enviait les yeux vierges de Potter, son cœur tendre et honnête.

Et il était content d'être avec lui ce jour-là, de partager avec Potter sa connaissance de Pré-au-Lard. Sa poitrine se gonflait d'affection quand Potter riait, et de joie quand il lui rendait son sourire. Il était attiré par lui comme un astéroïde qui gravite autour d'une planète.

Mais cela signifiait-il qu'il était intéressé par lui ? Romantiquement intéressé ?

N'était-ce pas le sang de licorne qui parlait ?

Draco était un garçon. Potter était un garçon.

– Tes deux Bièraubeurres, mon garçon, lui dit Madame Rosmerta, en lui remettant deux chopes.

Draco serra les mains autour des anses par réflexe et rejoignit Potter à sa table. Le sapin de Noël les isolait du reste de la salle, comme un paravent touffu à l'odeur de forêt.

– Joyeux Noël, lança Draco en prenant place face à l'autre sorcier.

Il commença à boire mais Potter cogna sa chope contre la sienne, ce qui ne faisait pas sens.

– A ta santé, dit le Gryffondor, en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme s'il était offusqué, avant de boire une longue gorgée.

Aussitôt, ses traits se détendirent et il soupira d'aise, les yeux à moitié fermés.

– A ta tête, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu bois de la Bièraubeurre, Potter.

– A ta tête, on dirait que c'est la première fois que tu bois un _verre_ avec quelqu'un, rétorqua le brun, amusé.

– Si tu fais référence au fait que je n'ai pas entrechoqué ma bière avec la tienne...

– Exactement.

– … et bien, je tiens à signaler que c'est une coutume barbare...

– Évidemment.

– … indigne d'un Malfoy...

– Pour sûr.

– … et qui fragilise la vaisselle.

Potter éclata de rire.

– Il n'y a rien de drôle, râla Draco, si Madame Rosmerta...

– Ah, si Madame Rosmerta apprenait que nous avions fragilisé sa vaisselle, que dirait-elle ? Elle nous enfermerait dans les vestiaires de l'auberge. Elle nous dénoncerait aux Aurors. Elle nous obligerait à faire la vaisselle – attends, non, car nous risquerions de la _fragiliser_.

– La ferme, Potter, grogna Draco en souriant et Potter lui rendit son sourire.

Tout était si facile avec Potter, se dit-il pour la seconde fois. Il suffisait de lui sourire et Potter souriait à son tour. Il suffisait de dire quelque chose de drôle et Potter riait joyeusement. Il suffirait sûrement de se pencher en avant et de tendre les lèvres et Potter...

– Non pas que je déteste te regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Potter, mais tu ne devais pas me montrer ta Carte des Marronniers ?

– Maraudeurs, rectifia Potter, très sérieusement.

– Oups, sourit Draco de toutes ses dents.

Le Gryffondor fronça des sourcils, comme s'il trouvait Draco ridicule, puis il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il sortit un vieux morceau de parchemin de sa poche.

– Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, marmonna-t-il, en le tapotant du bout de sa baguette.

Des lignes noires se mirent à courir sur le papier jauni, esquissant des arbres et des points d'eau, dessinant des tours, des couloirs et des escaliers. Quand le plan des terres et du château fut achevé, de minuscules banderoles apparurent alors, indiquant le nom et la position de tout être sentient à Poudlard.

Draco se pencha sur la Carte du Maraudeur, émerveillé, sans prêter attention à la petite voix qui regrettait, dans un coin de son crâne, que la Carte ne montre pas Pré-au-Lard et donc deux banderoles « Harry Potter » et « Draco Malfoy » quasiment superposées.


	6. L'auberge et les chambres de l'auberge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Le dernier week-end du trimestre, grâce à la Carte du Maraudeur, Harry rejoint Draco à Pré-au-Lard. Miracle, il n'y a aucune gêne entre eux. Après un tour en ville, ils se réfugient aux Trois Balais, où Draco demande à inspecter la Carte, car il a soudain envie d'embrasser Harry...

 

* * *

 

**HIBRIDAE**

**TROISIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 6 : L'auberge et les chambres de l'auberge**

**_"Non, parce que c'est un Hippogriffe"_ **

* * *

 

_18 décembre 1993 – Les Trois Balais_

Harry était certain que la Bièraubeurre contenait une quantité négligeable d'alcool, comme le cidre ou le panaché. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'avoir bu un tonneau de Potion d'ébriété, si un sorcier assez génial ou assez dingue pour concocter une telle chose avait un jour vu le monde.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? demanda-t-il à Malfoy, moins par curiosité que pour rappeler ses folles pensées à l'ordre.

Enfin, il n'avait jamais pensé à Malfoy comme cela. C'était sûrement le cadre, presque intime, malgré la salle bondée. C'était sûrement la période de Noël, avec ses sapins odorants, ses feux de cheminée et ses flocons de neige. C'était sûrement l'excitation normale, tout à fait _normale_ , de boire un verre avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un ami.

Harry n'avait jamais embrassé personne, et il n'avait jamais voulu faire ça, de toute façon. Ses yeux ne s'étaient jamais posés sur les lèvres de quelqu'un d'autre, garçon, fille ou Elfe de Maison, avec envie. Il ne savait même pas comment faire.

Alors pourquoi, soudain, avait-il envie de tendre la bouche et de…

– Les toilettes des filles, répondit Malfoy le plus simplement du monde.

Il leva la tête une fraction de seconde avant de se pencher de nouveau sur la Carte du Maraudeur, avec un sourire narquois.

– Pas besoin de tirer cette tête, Potter.

– Je pense avoir tous les droits de tirer la tête que je veux, répliqua Harry, estomaqué, après avoir percuté ce que Malfoy venait de dire. Tu… tu n'as aucune honte. C'est toi qui aurait dû recevoir une carte de condoléances pour ton savoir-vivre, pas moi !

– Regarde, au lieu de…

– Par Merlin, je ne veux pas savoir qui… qui est aux toilettes depuis un quart d'heure, Malfoy.

Le Serpentard soupira et, sans prévenir, il appuya sur la tête de Harry d'un coup sec. Le nez du Gryffondor faillit s'écraser sur la Carte.

– Hey ! râla-t-il automatiquement puis, après avoir étudié la carte, il constata : Il n'y a _personne_ aux toilettes.

– Si, une fille nommée… Warren, le corrigea Malfoy, en pointant un nom du doigt. Myrtle E. Warren, plus exactement.

– Oh, Mimi Geignarde ?

– Qui donc ?

Malfoy avait l'air sceptique, comme s'il se demandait si Harry se fichait de lui mais qu'il voulait tout de même le croire. Harry frémit. C'était écrit sur son expression peu sûre mais ouverte : le Serpentard lui faisait confiance.

– Un fantôme, elle vit dans les tuyaux des toilettes… Un conseil, réfléchis bien à ce que tu dis si tu discutes avec elle, elle est très, très, susceptible. Une fois, elle nous a engueulés pendant dix minutes et elle s'est mise devant la porte pour nous empêcher de partir, tu sais, traverser un fantôme, c'est désagréable, babilla Harry, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Il était nerveux, bon sang. Et il avait tous les droits de l'être, il discutait posément de Mimi Geignarde avec Draco Malfoy. Aux Trois Balais ! Le dernier week-end du trimestre !

– Pour quelle raison est-ce que j'irais taper causette à un fantôme hantant les toilettes des filles ? Nom d'une sirène asthmatique, Potter, et toi, comment ça se fait que tu la connaisses ?

Malfoy avait un petit sourire tordu, et un sourcil levé, comme s'il se disait « je te reconnais bien là, Potter, toujours à faire les choses à ta manière ». C'était une expression que Harry avait déjà vue sur le visage de Hermione quand Ron la battait aux échecs et sur le visage de McGonagall quand elle parlait Quidditch avec Oliver.

Il y avait de l'incrédulité, de l'amusement et de la tendresse.

– C'est… une longue histoire, bafouilla le Gryffondor après un court silence, en se mordillant la joue.

Il ne se voyait pas lui raconter qu'à cette période-là de l'année, un an auparavant, il était occupé à préparer du Polynectar dans les toilettes des filles pour l'interroger en secret. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Le visage de Malfoy se ferma aussitôt, comme un store qu'on rabat ou une porte qui se claque. Harry sentit son propre visage se décomposer.

– Je n'en doute pas, Potter, répondit-il, sa contrariété aussi évidente qu'un ours polaire au beau milieu d'un champ de blé. En tout cas, je comprends maintenant pourquoi son nom est légèrement grisé.

– Parce que c'est un fantôme ? demanda Harry en se penchant sur la Carte pour examiner la banderole qui, effectivement, était plus pâle que les autres.

– Non, parce que c'est un Hippogriffe. Réfléchis un peu, Potter, capitaine d'un navire nommé _L'Évidence_! rétorqua Malfoy d'un ton sec.

Ne désirant pas s'engager dans une dispute où il se ferait insulter à répétition, Harry laissa le silence retomber.

Malfoy était toujours plongé dans la Carte du Maraudeur, les sourcils froncés, une main soutenant sa joue, mais Harry avait comme le sentiment que le blond ne la regardait pas vraiment.

Harry se mit à s'agiter sur sa chaise. Il regrettait que les Bièraubeurres soient servies dans des chopes. S'il avait eu une bouteille entre les mains, il aurait pu tripoter machinalement l'étiquette.

Les minutes s'étirèrent, poisseuses et élastiques, et la salle devenait, semblait-il, de plus en plus bruyante et animée, augmentant le malaise entre eux.

Et si quelqu'un les voyait ? Et si quelqu'un devinait que Harry, un moment plus tôt, avait eu envie de… ?

Après trois longues minutes, Malfoy en eut visiblement assez et il entreprit de replier la Carte avec application. A sa mine sinistre, Harry devina qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de passer l'après midi avec lui. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait se lever et quitter l'auberge. Il allait courir au château pour brûler son Parchemin de Communication et, le lendemain matin, il en saupoudrerait les cendres dans le jus de citrouille de Harry.

Malfoy n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise – pas encore – mais Harry attrapa quand même son bras pour le retenir.

Il ne devait en aucun cas le laisser partir, ou il s'en rongerait les ongles pour l'éternité, avec dans le bide un acide répétant « Et si et si et si... ».

Le blond se figea, le bras aussi raide qu'un bout de bois. Il ne chercha pas à se dégager. Ses yeux se fixaient alternativement sur l'œil gauche et sur l'œil droit de Harry, comme s'il ne le reconnaissait plus ou, au contraire, comme s'il le reconnaissait enfin.

L'un et l'autre ne disaient toujours rien. Toutefois ils sentirent tous les deux, Harry aurait pu le jurer, vibrant et chaud, le sang de licorne, ou un autre flot de magie tout aussi vital, traverser leurs corps et les ravager de l'intérieur.

C'était comme être le lit d'une rivière au Printemps après un interminable hiver, ou le tronc d'un arbre qu'on croyait mort mais qui regorge subitement de sève. C'était comme retrouver la magie après un long été à Privet Drive, c'était comme mettre la main sur sa baguette et être enfin en communion avec le monde et avec soi-même.

C'était comme être une étoile qui réintègre sa constellation d'origine et qui ne désire plus que disparaître en son sein, se fondre avec ses sœurs pour devenir universelle.

Malfoy et lui avaient été unis par le sang, et cette union née dans la Forêt Interdite deux ans et demi plus tôt, peu importait le lieu, peu importait le moment, demandait à être consommée.

Harry avança la tête et embrassa l'autre garçon.

Ce fut un simple effleurement des lèvres, car il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait. Ce n'était pas si différent de n'importe quel autre contact physique, car la bouche de Malfoy était douce et sèche, et pas humide et envahissante, comme Harry s'était imaginé les bouches des autres.

C'était de la peau contre de la peau, rien de plus. Mais rien de moins, non plus.

C'était réconfortant et fragile et tendre, et inconcevable. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que tout le monde puisse faire ça : embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Poser, frotter, toucher la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre avec sa proche bouche.

Certains gamins, à l'école primaire, le faisaient déjà, cachés derrière un tronc d'arbre dans la cour de récréation. Et quand la cloche sonnait, ils sortaient de l'ombre en gloussant, comme s'ils avaient fait quelque chose d'illicite.

Pourtant, malgré la beauté et la douceur du geste, Harry n'avait pas ressenti la grande harmonie cosmique à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il avait pensé que l'incident... que la malédiction... que la licorne les poussaient l'un vers l'autre, et que s'embrasser serait comme recevoir d'un seul coup tout le savoir de l'univers.

Il croyait que son attraction pour Malfoy était une conséquence de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière mais, visiblement, ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'était qu'un baiser. Son premier, certes, mais un simple baiser.

Ce qui signifiait que, même après tout ce temps, Harry n'avait toujours aucune idée de l'étendue des pouvoirs du sang de licorne et surtout de son objectif. Que désirait la Forêt, si ce n'était pas qu'ils soient proches, qu'ils s'embrassent, qu'ils se touchent ?

Harry allait pour s'écarter, déçu et perdu, incapable de dissocier ses propres désirs de ceux qui venaient du Lien, quand Malfoy rapprocha de nouveau leurs visages et l'embrassa à son tour.

**xXx**

Draco ne contrôlait plus du tout son corps. Son cerveau avait apparemment décidé de partir en vacances très loin, dans une autre galaxie, en ne laissant aucune note d'information derrière lui.

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à la question d'embrasser quelqu'un. Il avait été éduqué au Manoir, par des tuteurs, et ce n'était pas eux qui lui auraient parlé de sexualité. Et sûrement pas son Directeur de Maison... Draco hésitait entre ravissement et mortification à l'idée de Severus Snape discutant attraction sexuelle et biologie du plaisir avec eux.

Enfin, le mot _sexualité_ n'était peut-être pas approprié pour parler d'un baiser. Il n'en savait rien, en fait.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que Potter avait eu l'air déboussolé, voire désespéré, après avoir frôlé ses lèvres contre les siennes, et que Draco avait détesté voir cette expression sur son visage. Potter ne pouvait pas abandonner après cette première tentative, si timide, si modeste. D'accord, Draco n'avait pas non plus été transcendé par l'expérience, mais il était certain que c'était le cas pour la majorité des gens.

En ce qui le concernait, Draco faisait partie de ceux qui goûtent un aliment inconnu du bout des lèvres, de ceux qui n'aiment que les morceaux de musique dont ils connaissent déjà la mélodie. Il lui fallait du temps, plusieurs essais, avant de se prononcer.

Voilà pourquoi il embrassa de nouveau Potter. Pour donner une deuxième chance à leur Lien de se manifester. Pour prouver à Potter que leur désir, même s'il était le fruit du sang de licorne, même s'il ne venait pas d'eux mais de l'incident, et bien, Draco, désormais, désirait ce désir.

Cela faisait deux ans et demi qu'il était lié à Potter, soit toute sa vie. Le sang de licorne s'était insinué jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur et de son âme.

Et il avait eu raison de retenter, car leur deuxième baiser n'eut rien à voir avec le premier.

Les digues avaient craqué et ça déferlait, comme un raz-de-marée ou un feu de forêt. Ils étaient engloutis par les eaux, leur magie dansait autour d'eux, les enveloppant dans une bulle qui annihilait toute raison et toute pensée.

Ils étaient deux instincts, deux arcs tendus, les deux bouts d'un pont se jetant l'un vers l'autre, au-dessus d'un gouffre.

Et c'était bon.

Et c'était toxique et délicieux et absolument insensé.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et Potter attrapa ses cheveux pour se fondre plus encore l'un dans l'autre. Et leurs langues se mélangeaient et Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait, merde, mais il le faisait quand même.

Les lèvres de Potter quémandaient son attention, comme si celles de Draco était un remède contre la mortalité.

Oui, nageant dans les flots déchaînés du sentiment que c'était ça, la justesse, la réalité, le fait d'être indissociable de Potter, Draco se sentait au-delà des hommes.

Il avait des ailes, il avait des branchies, il avait une crinière de feu ou de vent, il portait le jour et la nuit et le soleil dans sa gorge.

Potter poussa un petit gémissement, mais ce n'était pas du désespoir, au contraire, c'était de l'espoir, le plus doux des sons aux oreilles de Draco. C'était une promesse, un avenir dont les portes s'ouvraient devant eux comme la bouche de Potter s'ouvrait pour accueillir sa salive en elle.

Et dans sa folie, Draco imagina que ce n'était pas de la bave que leurs langues sécrétaient, mais du sang épais et argenté, du sang maudit mais vital, du sang qui était comme le fluide le plus essentiel, celui qui leur permettait à tous les deux de vivre et de frémir.

Ils s'écartèrent, pantelants, la bouche entrouverte et les pupilles dilatées.

Sans un mot, Potter sortit un tissu scintillant de sa poche et Draco reconnut sa Cape d'invisibilité.

Ils se drapèrent dedans, comme deux enfants sous une couette un soir d'orage, et ils abandonnèrent leurs pintes à moitié pleines.

Potter les mena vers l'escalier à côté du bar, celui qui conduisait aux chambres de l'auberge. Draco le suivit dans un état second, sans se poser de question. À ce moment-là, il aurait suivi Potter sur le dos d'un hippogriffe ou sur un manche à balai sans brindille.

Les marches grinçaient sous leurs pas, mais le bruit était inaudible pour les autres. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir.

Potter observa une seconde les environs, avant de désigner une porte entrebâillée. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre vide, toujours sans parler.

Le lit était fait, les rideaux nettement tirés. Draco referma la porte derrière lui, sa baguette tremblant quand il jeta un _Colloportus_ de précaution.

C'était vraiment de la folie mais il n'aurait voulu être autre part pour rien au monde. Avec Potter, dans une chambre inoccupée des Trois Balais. Sur le point de...

Ils n'avaient que treize ans. Ils venaient d'échanger leurs premiers baisers et voilà qu'ils étaient déjà...

Potter alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et il tapota la place à côté de lui, avec un regard incertain mais déterminé. Draco s'assit à son tour, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Et maintenant ? Allaient-ils...? Mais comment ? S'embrasser était une chose, à défaut d'avoir déjà pratiqué, Draco connaissait un minimum la théorie. Mais le reste...

Potter ferma les yeux et l'embrassa de nouveau. Ah, ce n'était donc que ça...

Son stress envolé, Draco se laissa aller et ce troisième baiser fut plus tendre, plus lent que les deux précédents. Il n'y avait personne pour les surprendre, ils n'étaient plus dans la salle d'une auberge bruyante, tapis derrière un sapin de Noël, mais seuls, rien que Potter et lui, dans leur cocon improvisé.

Leurs bouches savaient elles aussi à quoi s'attendre et elles se rencontrèrent sans frayeur, comme si elles avaient fait ça toute leur vie, comme si après deux baisers, elles s'étaient déjà apprivoisées, adoptées.

La main de Potter retrouva le chemin des cheveux de Draco, s'en servant comme d'un point d'ancrage, ses doigts entortillés dans les mèches blondes. Le Serpentard tergiversa un instant avant de lui aussi céder à la tentation de passer sa main dans les cheveux du brun.

Il s'émerveilla encore une fois de leurs différences. Quand ses cheveux à lui étaient plats et raides, quand sa bouche était fine et sèche, les cheveux de Potter étaient épais et broussailleux, sa bouche, charnue et molle.

Leurs mains gauches, jusque-là inoccupées, reposant sagement sur le lit, se trouvèrent finalement, leurs doigts s'emmêlant paresseusement. Draco aurait dû se sentir envahi par la présence de Potter mais il bénissait leur promiscuité.

Potter finit par démêler leurs doigts et poser sa main, flottante, dans le dos de Draco. Tout son bras était tendu, comme s'il se retenait de bouger, comme s'il cherchait à se contrôler.

Mais Draco n'avait aucune crainte et aucune volonté de fuir. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Potter et sa main gauche chercha elle aussi le dos de Potter, s'y agrippant à travers les vêtements. Ainsi entrelacés, ils auraient pu être deux arbres poussant l'un autour de l'autre.

– Tu... tu peux passer ta main sous mon tee-shirt, souffla Potter, avec un courage sans finesse typique de sa Maison.

Cette remarque aurait dû ramener Draco à la réalité et lui rappelait qu'il était en train de peloter Potter. Elle eut l'effet inverse. Le Serpentard remonta aveuglément le pull et le tee-shirt de Potter pour accéder à sa peau.

Et ce n'était qu'un dos, et ce n'était que de la peau et des os, mais c'était chaud et c'était Potter.

Le brun inspira brusquement – parce que la main de Draco était froide ou parce qu'il appréciait le contact, le blond l'ignorait.

Sans jamais cesser d'embrasser l'autre sorcier, le blond commença à explorer son dos, palpant ses côtes, et enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de ses flancs.

Dans son propre dos, la main de Potter bataillait pour franchir les couches de vêtement, impatiente et rageuse. Pris de pitié et amusé malgré lui, Draco sourit et récupéra un instant ses mains pour défaire sa cape. Chaque bouton prenait une éternité à s'enlever. Il ne rêvait que de reprendre leurs activités, quand tout alla de travers.

– Mais pourquoi donc chercherait-il Harry Potter ?

– Madame Rosmerta, nous allons tout vous raconter...

– Veuillez bien rester discrète jusqu'à que nous soyons...

– Discrète ? Dans ma propre auberge ? Qui pourrait nous entendre ?

– Je vous en prie, chut...

– Il y a des chambres de libre, celle-là, par exemple...

Draco et Potter se levèrent d'un seul bond, enfilant la Cape d'Invisibilité et se dirigeant vers la porte.

– _Finite Incantatem_ , murmura le blond, déverrouillant la porte.

Il l'ouvrit imperceptiblement et vit Madame Rosmerta, Hagrid, McGonagall, Flitwick et... le Ministre de la Magie ?! Cornelius Fudge ? monter les escaliers en discutant. Il était grand temps de filer.

Les deux garçons se faufilèrent dans le couloir mais Potter s'arrêta en haut des escaliers.

– On se retrouve plus tard, dit-il doucement.

Trop paniqué à l'idée d'être pris en flagrant délit par le Ministre, – le Ministre, nom de nom ! – Draco quitta la Cape d'Invisibilité et rejoignit la salle de l'auberge sans se retourner.


	7. Éclair de Feu et Poste de radio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Occupés à faire des bêtises dans une chambre des Trois Balais, Harry et Draco entendent soudain les voix du Ministre de la Magie, de Madame Rosmerta et de professeurs de Poudlard. Harry reste en arrière pour écouter leur conversation...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**TROISIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 7 : Éclair de Feu et Poste de radio  
**

_**"** **je**_ **rê** **ve** _ **de découvrir ce Kurt"**_

* * *

_25 décembre 1993 – Dortoir de Gryffondor_

La première semaine des vacances de Noël passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ce que Harry avait entendu aux Trois Balais lui avait fait oublier Malfoy. Pour être plus exact, il utilisait le prétexte « Sirius Black était ami avec mes parents et il les a trahis et il veut terminer le travail en me tuant » pour ne pas penser à Malfoy. Il n'en avait pas la force.

Les baisers qu'il avait échangés avec Malfoy à la petite table de l'auberge... et tous ceux qui avaient suivi dans la chambre à l'étage... tout cela était un rêve miraculeux qui avait tourné au cauchemar, quand il avait eu la fumeuse idée d'écouter la conversation de Fudge, Rosmerta, McGonagall, Hagrid et Flitwick.

Il était Harry Potter. Évidemment qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre ses premiers émois comme les autres adolescents, baignant dans la félicité insouciante la plus écœurante. Il fallait que le meilleur ami de ses parents soit un tueur en série fou furieux et plus généralement que l'ombre de Voldemort ternisse tous ses moments de joie et de paix.

Pour lui changer les idées, Ron et Hermione le convainquirent de rendre visite à Hagrid plusieurs fois dans la semaine. Autour d'un thé trop infusé et de biscuits durs comme le bec d'un Hippogriffe, les trois sorciers écoutaient les histoires rocambolesques du garde-chasse. Il fallait croire que Hagrid savait y faire car, le temps d'une heure ou deux, Harry ne pensait ni à Sirius Black ni à Draco Malfoy.

Noël débarqua au château avec la subtilité d'un Scrout à Pétard chez un Apothicaire. Chaque armure, chaque mur et chaque pièce de Poudlard croulaient sous les somptueuses décorations. Guirlandes de houx et de gui, mystérieuses lumières et sapins gigantesques avaient envahi l'école, même s'il n'y avait qu'une poignée d'élèves pour en profiter.

La Carte du Maraudeur rappelait régulièrement à Harry que Malfoy faisait anormalement partie de ceux qui étaient restés au château pour les fêtes.

Le matin de Noël, Harry fut réveillé par Ron, qui lui jeta son oreiller à la figure.

– Hey ! Cadeaux !

Harry attrapa ses lunettes et regarda le pied de son lit où un petit tas de paquets apparaissait dans la pénombre.

Il avait reçu un traditionnel pull Weasley, rouge vif, avec le lion de Gryffondor brodé dessus, ainsi que plusieurs mets salés et sucrés de la part de Molly.

Et un Éclair de Feu.

– Je parie que c'est Dumbledore, lança Ron, en examinant le balai de course. C'est lui aussi qui t'avait envoyé anonymement la Cape d'Invisibilité.

– Elle avait appartenu à mon père, répondit Harry. Dumbledore n'a fait que me la remettre. Il ne peut pas se permettre de faire des cadeaux pareils à ses élèves.

– C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas dit que ça venait de lui! Il ne voulait pas qu'un imbécile du genre de Malfoy crie au favoritisme. Malfoy ! s'exclama Ron en éclatant d'un grand rire. Attends un peu qu'il te voie là-dessus ! Ça va le rendre malade. Ce balai-là, c'est la classe internationale !

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Harry. Qui a bien pu...

Pendant que Ron se demandait à voix haute si l'Éclair de Feu n'était pas un cadeau de Lupin – comme si Lupin avait les moyens de lui offrir un tel objet – les pensées de Harry s'égarèrent du côté de Malfoy.

Et si Malfoy... ?

Comme toute l'école, Malfoy était au courant que son Nimbus 2000 avait été réduit en miettes début Novembre, pendant le match Gryffondor - Poufsouffle. Mais, contrairement à Lupin, le Serpentard avait lui les moyens d'acheter un balai de compétition.

N'avait-il pas offert des Nimbus 2001 à toute l'équipe de Serpentard au début de l'année ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait pour Sirius Black, Harry eut envie de contacter Malfoy. Un sentiment familier, la culpabilité, se propagea dans tout son corps quand il réalisa qu'il l'avait totalement laissé en plan pendant une semaine. Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux à Pré-au-Lard, il se comportait comme un vrai salaud.

– Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? Je vous ai entendus rire comme des fous, dit Hermione en entrant dans leur dortoir, Pattenrond dans les bras.

En voyant le chat de Hermione, Ron mit aussitôt mis Croûtard en sécurité dans la poche de son pyjama. Hermione ne fit pas attention à lui, elle regardait l'Éclair de Feu avec de grands yeux effarés. Quand Harry et Ron lui apprirent que le cadeau était anonyme, elle réagit encore plus bizarrement.

– Il s'agit d'un très bon balai, n'est-ce pas ?

– C'est le meilleur balai du monde, Hermione, répondit Ron avec un soupir exaspéré.

– Donc, il a dû coûter très cher ?

– Probablement plus cher que tous les balais de l'équipe de Serpentard réunis, lui assura le roux.

– Alors, qui enverrait à Harry quelque chose d'aussi précieux sans même le prévenir ?

– On s'en fiche ! Est-ce que je peux l'essayer, Harry ?

– Il ne faut surtout pas monter ce balai ! Pas maintenant !

Le cri de sa maîtresse sortit Pattenrond de sa torpeur et il se jeta sur Ron, cherchant à attraper Croûtard. Ron tenta de donner un coup de pied au chat mais il rata sa cible et s'écrasa l'orteil contre la valise de Harry. La valise s'ouvrit et le Scrutoscope en tomba, sifflant furieusement en tournant sur le plancher.

Harry regarda la scène sans intervenir. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Si Malfoy lui avait envoyé un balai, il y aurait joint un mot, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu ferais mieux d'emmener ce chat ailleurs, Hermione ! grogna Ron, en massant son orteil endolori. Et toi, tu ne peux pas faire taire ce machin ?

Hermione quitta le dortoir d'un pas énervé, emportant son chat avec elle et marmonnant le nom de Sirius Black. Harry enfouit le Scrutoscope dans sa valise et sortit son Parchemin de Communication de son tiroir.

C'était Noël, merde. Il n'en pouvait plus de penser à Sirius Black et à ses plans diaboliques. Malfoy n'était peut-être pas plus inoffensif que Black pour son cœur, mais il avait au moins le mérite de lui procurer un peu de bonheur en échange.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_Dortoir de Serpentard_

Draco regardait son Parchemin de Communication, bouche bée.

« Draco Malfoy : Désolé pour l'absence de nouvelles... Est-ce que tu m'aurais envoyé un cadeau de Noël par hasard ? »

« Harry Potter : Non. Mais si je t'avais offert quelque chose, tu aurais reconnu le paquet de suite. Le papier cadeau aurait été recouvert de petites banderoles clamant "V.T.F.F", acronyme de ''Va te faire foutre''. Cordialement »

« Draco Malfoy : Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolé pour cette semaine... Il s'est passé pas mal de choses. Est-ce qu'un tour sur un Éclair de Feu suffirait à me faire pardonner ? »

Draco relut plusieurs fois le message, perplexe. L'option "Ne pas répondre et envoyer Potter au diable" le démangeait comme une vieille blessure, mais sa curiosité l'emporta finalement.

« Harry Potter : Par quel moyen te serais-tu procuré un Éclair de Feu ? Ne dis rien : FUDGE ? »

Potter tarda à répondre et Draco se mit à tourner en rond dans son dortoir vide, les nerfs en pelote. Enfin, après un quart d'heure, le Gryffondor griffonna une réponse.

« Draco Malfoy : Te voir faire les cent pas sur la Carte du Maraudeur me fait mal à la tête. Je ne sais pas qui m'a offert ce balai mais je le remercie de tout mon cœur »

A ce moment-là, Draco réalisa deux choses.

De 1), Potter suivait ses mouvements sur sa Carte magique. Cela aurait dû l'agacer ou même lui dresser les poils des bras, mais ça avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme si quelqu'un veillait sur lui.

Draco était habitué à être surveillé. Au Manoir, il y avait toujours eu un Elfe de Maison qui le suivait de loin, prêt à intervenir s'il arrivait quoique ce soit au jeune Maître.

De 2), Potter pensait que Draco lui avait commandé un Éclair de Feu pour Noël. Cette conjecture était si énorme, si _Potter,_ que Draco rit tout seul, en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Il n'y avait que le Survivant pour s'imaginer que son vieux rival d'école pourrait lui offrir un balai dernier cri par pure bonté d'âme.

« Harry Potter : Si tu veux te faire pardonner ton silence, tu peux me rendre mon cadeau, que tu ne mérites pas »

« Draco Malfoy : … j'arrive pas à savoir si tu plaisantes ou pas. Rendez-vous dans vingt minutes sur le terrain ? »

« Harry Potter : A tout de suite, Potter. N'oublie pas ton Tonnerre de Flamme. Enfin, ta Foudre de Braise »

La réponse de Harry fut un rébus, comme il aimait en faire. Il avait dessiné un petit éclair, le chiffre 2 et quelque chose qui représentait probablement du feu, suivi de trois points d'exclamation.

Draco enfila sa cape d'hiver en souriant béatement, tout ressentiment envers Potter une nouvelle fois évaporé.

**xXx**

_Terrain de Quidditch_

Assis dans les gradins et emmitouflé dans sa cape, Harry regardait Malfoy voler de plus en vite. C'était étrange d'être à terre alors que l'Attrapeur de Serpentard était tout là haut dans le ciel, inaccessible. Malfoy représentait beaucoup de choses, pour lui. Il était un rival qui le motivait à aller de l'avant et à se dépasser. Il était un ami, avec qui il pouvait échanger des messages en classe et se chamailler sans raison. Il était une lumière, fascinante et attirante, insaisissable.

Malfoy était un garçon, un Serpentard, un Sang-Pur. Malfoy était celui qui lui avait fait boire du sang de licorne contre son gré. Autant tomber sous le charme d'un extraterrestre.

Mais Harry ne demandait pas la lune. C'était Noël ! C'était les vacances ! Ne pouvait-il pas oublier tout le reste et passer du bon temps avec Malfoy ?

– J'espère que tu prends des notes, Potter, parce que je vais te laminer au prochain match ! lui lança Malfoy en redescendant vers lui.

Harry rit aux éclats. Pourquoi se prenait-il la tête ? Il voulait passer du bon temps avec Malfoy, n'est-ce pas ? Breaking news, Malfoy était là, avec lui, ici et maintenant.

– Il y aura un match Gryffondor - Serpentard que si vous battez Serdaigle, et c'est pas gagné ! cria Harry en réponse.

– C'est un défi, Potter ? Je peux te prouver, maintenant, tout de suite, que tu ne m'arrives pas à la cheville ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

– J'accepterais avec plaisir, mais je me trompe ou tu as fermement refusé de me prêter ton balai tout à l'heure, Malfoy ? Et je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser battre un Éclair de Feu avec un vieux Brossedur de l'école !

Malfoy fondit sur lui si vite que Harry fit un bond sur le côté. Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter, le blond maîtrisait déjà l'Éclair de Feu et il s'arrêta en face de lui avec un sourire suffisant.

Il lui rendit son balai comme s'il lui faisait une faveur. Harry savait maintenant que ce n'était pas Malfoy qui lui avait envoyé ce mystérieux cadeau, mais le Serpentard se comportait comme si c'était le cas.

– Tu veux bien reformuler ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai refusé, hmm ? dit Malfoy d'un ton taquin qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– J'ai dit que je relèverais le défi si tu voulais bien me laisser monter ton... balai, marmonna Harry, en rougissant. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Malfoy !

Malfoy souriait de toutes ses dents. Harry, lui, aurait voulu que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et l'engloutisse.

Quoique les joues fraîches et le regard malicieux de Malfoy... Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Il lui en fallait peu.

Le blond s'arrêta doucement de rire. Lui aussi avait dû sentir le changement d'atmosphère. Quand ses yeux gris se posèrent sur les lèvres de Harry avec une avidité à peine masquée, Harry laissa tomber son Éclair de Feu par terre.

Au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, le jour de Noël, une semaine après leur premier baiser, Malfoy et lui s'embrassèrent de nouveau.

Quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, avec l'hésitation et la légèreté d'un papillon, Harry ressentit un tel soulagement qu'il crut que ses genoux allaient lâcher. Embrasser Malfoy lui avait tellement _manqué_ et il venait juste de le réaliser. Merlin, depuis les Trois Balais, peut-être même avant, il était dépendant à Malfoy et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte ? Comment avait-il pu gâcher une semaine à haïr Sirius Black, alors qu'il aurait pu embrasser Malfoy tout ce temps ?

Il se sentait comme un homme qui avait oublié de boire et qui prenait sa première gorgée d'eau depuis une semaine. Ou comme un ancien fumeur à qui on offre une latte inattendue mais bénite. Il avait tellement besoin de Malfoy.

Parler par P.d.C ne serait plus jamais suffisant. Il avait besoin de passer du temps avec lui et d'être en contact physique avec lui. Et de l'embrasser, parce que quand ils s'embrassaient, le reste de sa vie était comme suspendu.

C'était ça ! Embrasser Malfoy lui procurait un sensation de liberté enivrante, une impression que rien ne comptait sauf l'instant présent, comme lorsqu'il était sur un balai.

Oui, Malfoy était exactement comme voler : de l'euphorie pure, forcément suivie d'un atterrissage, comme un parpaing dans la gueule.

Harry s'en fichait de se prendre un parpaing dans la gueule, tant qu'il attrapait un peu de bonheur au passage.

Ron avait peut-être un talent caché pour la Divination. Il n'avait-il pas lu dans sa tasse de café que Harry allait souffrir mais que cela allait le rendre heureux ?

**xXxxXxxXx**

_Dortoir de Serpentard_

« Harry Potter : Une réflexion à propos de ce délicieux mais très gênant réveillon de Noël ? Pour ma part, assis en face de Snape et à côté d'un premier année terrifié, j'ai passé le repas de midi à maudire ton bout de table. Du coup, j'ai le plaisir de t'informer que c'est toi qui t'es levé en premier, pas Weasley. RIP en avance »

« Draco Malfoy : Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ce repas était délicieux mais très gênant, c'est pour ça que Ron et moi on est partis sans s'attarder. Et si tu veux tout savoir, Trelawney prédit ma mort à chaque fois que je la vois, c'est presque devenu une private joke entre nous. Est-ce que tu veux »

Le message s'arrêtait là. Draco cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si cela allait faire apparaître la suite de la phrase mais, cinq minutes plus tard, son P.d.C ne montrait toujours rien de nouveau.

Quand il commença à se sentir vraiment idiot à fixer si sérieusement le morceau de Parchemin, le Serpentard l'abandonna sur sa table de chevet et reprit son roman, s'obstinant à en tourner les pages, même si sa lecture n'avait pas plus de sens pour lui que le bruit du vent ou le ululement des hiboux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il fut contraint de revenir en arrière car, soudain, le personnage principal était mort et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui été arrivé.

Au moment où il avait enfin réussi à se plonger dans l'histoire, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son dortoir.

– Oui ? appela Draco, agacé.

– Malfoy, je peux entrer ? répondit la voix de Potter, qui n'avait rien à faire dans cette partie-là du château.

Le blond hocha la tête, avant de se rendre compte que l'autre sorcier ne pouvait pas le voir. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte, décontenancé. C'était bien Potter devant lui, le regard noir et les lèvres crispées. Que se passait-il ?

– J'ai apporté des trucs de Honeydukes qui me restait de la semaine dernière, je dérange pas ? bougonna Potter, les mâchoires serrées, comme s'il essayait de contenir une rage de dents.

– Entre, répondit Draco, toujours aussi perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Potter, quelqu'un a mangé ta Chocogrenouille ? Le Service des Cartes de Sorciers et de Sorcières Célèbres a refusé d'en créer une à ton effigie ?

– Tu te rappelles mon Éclair de Feu ? soupira Potter en se laissant tomber dans un lit au hasard, à savoir celui de Blaise.

– Oui ? J'étais dessus ce matin, Potter. Ton extraordinaire cicatrice a-t-elle des effets néfastes sur ta mémoire ? ricana doucement Draco pour cacher sa surprise.

Il s'assit sur son propre lit. Il était hors de question qu'il squatte celui de Blaise.

– Oh, la ferme, Malfoy, dit le Gryffondor, d'un ton presque affectueux, avant de se passer une main lasse dans les cheveux. Et bien, l'Éclair de Feu ? Je ne l'ai plus. McGonagall... enfin, Hermione et McGonagall... Plus Hermione que McGonagall d'ailleurs... Bref, confisqué.

– Pardon ?

– J'ai bien essayé de leur faire croire que je connaissais l'expéditeur mais ça n'a pas marché. Ils vont le démonter. Pour voir s'il n'a pas été _ensorcelé._

Draco sentit sa propre bouche se déformer en une grimace muette.

– Ouais, je sais, grogna Potter, l'air tout aussi dégoûté. Je pensais qu'on pourrait... Enfin, se changer les idées. Manger des bonbons, peut-être écouter de la musique... Tu as un lecteur CD ? Une radio ?

Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un cédé mais il avait bien un poste de radio sur son bureau. Il se leva et alla l'allumer d'un coup de baguette magique machinal.

Bientôt, les Weird Sisters chantaient un de leurs airs les plus populaires, ''Do the Hippogriff'', qui devait passer au moins trois fois par heure sur la Wizarding Wireless Network, la station de radio sorcière.

La situation était, comme d'habitude avec Potter, totalement irréelle.

Après le deuxième refrain, Potter se mit à chantonner « _Can you dance like a hippogriff, ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_ » en même temps que Myron Wagtail, le chanteur des Weird Sisters. Il avait les yeux mi-clos, la tête en arrière et articulait de façon exagérée. Ses sourcils n'étaient plus froncés par la colère mais par le plaisir très sérieux de répéter les paroles stupides d'une chanson populaire.

Draco avait l'impression d'être de trop, comme s'il assistait à une scène intime, comme si Potter était à nu. Il retourna s'asseoir au bord de son propre lit, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, mais il entendait toujours Potter fredonner avec fureur – « _Wheel around and around and around and around » –_ et il sentait son regard vert se poser parfois sur lui.

Quand la chanson se termina dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement, Draco leva enfin les yeux vers le brun et ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire, quoiqu'un peu timide, les traits du visage désormais beaucoup plus détendus.

Lentement, comme pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage, Potter se leva, avança vers Draco et s'assit sur son lit. Dix ridicules centimètres séparaient leurs deux corps. Cette proximité était comme un étau qui maintenait le Serpentard immobile. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait pu dire quelque chose d'intelligent ni bouger un seul orteil.

Il se sentait terriblement pataud, dans son corps d'adolescent, dans son lit défait et avec Harry Potter à côté de lui. Harry Potter qu'il avait déjà embrassé plusieurs fois.

Harry Potter qui ne lui avait pas parlé de toute la semaine et qui n'avait pas eu la décence de lui fournir une explication. Harry Potter qui avait débarqué dans son dortoir avec des Fizwizbiz et des Gnomes au poivre.

– Comment as-tu réussi à entrer dans la Salle Commune ? Et quel était la fin de ton message par P.d.C ? demanda Draco, faute de mieux.

– Oh, heu… commença Potter, pris de court. La Carte du Maraudeur m'a très aimablement indiqué le mot de passe. Et pour répondre à ta deuxième question, j'allais te proposer un autre tour sur le terrain de Quidditch cet après-midi mais McGonagall est arrivée dans la Salle Commune à ce moment-là et... bref, elle a emporté mon balai. Du coup, je suis venu directement, désolé pour le message coupé... N'empêche, je n'arrive pas à croire que Hermione ait pu me faire ça ! Enfin, Ron est encore plus énervé que moi, je pense...

Draco faillit lui demander pourquoi il n'était pas resté dans la Tour de Gryffondor avec son meilleur ami, à faire ce que Merlin sait ce que font les Gryffondors quand ils n'ont pas le moral, mais il se ravisa. Si Potter préférait passer du temps avec lui plutôt qu'avec Weasley, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Chaque instant avec Harry Potter avait quelque chose de précieux et d'interdit. C'était comme piocher dans la boîte de biscuits pendant une tea party quans sa mère avait le dos tourné. Rien n'avait meilleur goût qu'une douceur dérobée.

– Oh, je connais cette chanson ! s'écria Potter, l'air ravi et stupéfait, quand le présentateur annonça ''A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love''. Je l'ai entendue… chez Ron, je suppose.

– Tout le monde connaît Celestina Warbeck, Potter, répondit Draco avec précaution. Comme les Weird Sisters, mais leur seul point en commun est le fait d'être célèbres. Les Weird Sisters font de la bonne musique, eux.

– Les Weird… le groupe d'avant ? _Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_ ?

– C'était vraiment la première fois que tu entendais ''Do the Hippogriff'' ? s'exclama Draco, la tension entre Potter et lui éclipsée par sa profonde consternation. Tu manques cruellement de culture, mon cher.

– De culture sorcière, le rectifia le Gryffondor calmement, l'air un peu blessé. Je suppose que toi tu ne connais pas the Ramones, the Animals ou the Beach Boys ? Led Zeppelin ? Iron Maiden ? Nirvana, R.E.M ? AC/DC ?

– Je devrais ?

– De la très bonne musique moldue, lui expliqua Potter, avec un sourire prétentieux. Attends, tu n'as jamais entendu parler de _Nevermind_ ? Il faut que tu écoutes cet album, Malfoy, tu passes à côté d'un monument. Ta vie va être changée. A côté de Kurt Cobain, les Weird Sisters ne font pas le poids !

– Je te promets que je _rêve_ de découvrir ce Kurt, dit Draco, les lèvres pincées.

Quelques mois plus tôt, l'arrogance de Potter l'aurait sûrement irrité. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Comment pouvait-il juger un groupe iconique comme les Weird Sisters à une seule de leurs chansons ?

Mais maintenant... l'enthousiasme et l'assurance de Potter l'attiraient. Draco ne demandait qu'à être convaincu par Potter, comme un agnostique attendant désespérément une preuve de l'existence de Dieu. Il voulait que Potter lui montre à quel point Draco avait eu tort de le mépriser par le passé. Il voulait s'incliner et le suivre aveuglément.

– Tu permets ? dit Potter en se levant.

Sans attendre la réponse de Draco, il commença à tripoter le poste de radio, à la recherche d'une station non magique nommée « Atlantic 252 » et dont la fréquence était 252 kHz, si l'on se fiait à ce qu'il marmonnait.

Draco se laissa tomber en arrière dans son lit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il regardait Potter s'agiter du coin de l'œil, et il se sentait finalement à l'aise. Écouter de la musique avec Potter dans son dortoir était aussi facile que visiter Pré-au-Lard avec Potter, finalement.

Il suffisait de se détendre et de profiter. Le charme de Potter faisait le reste.

– Je l'ai ! Oui... Oui, c'est bien ça et on est en plein dans... ''Smells like teen spirit'', bien sûr ! Remercie ta bonne étoile, Malfoy !

Potter enleva ses chaussures du bout des orteils et, sans demander la permission, il se jeta à côté de Draco, les yeux déjà fermés. Cette fois-ci, il ne chantonnait pas du bout des lèvres. Les paroles coulaient de sa bouche, sans accroc, fermes et précises, avec un naturel qui ne pouvait être dû qu'à la pratique.

– _I feel stupid and contagious, here we are now, entertain us! A mulatto, an albino, a mosquito, my libido, yeaaah!_

_[en français : Je me sens stupide et contagieux, nous voilà maintenant, divertissez-nous ! Un mulâtre, un albinos, un moustique, ma libido, yeah !]_

– Les paroles n'ont aucun sen–

– Chut ! lui intima Potter, en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres de Draco, avant de reprendre : _Hello, Hello, Hello, How Low!_

Tandis que Potter vivait son orgasme musical, Draco ne pouvait détacher son regard du brun. Il entendait à peine Kurt Cobain hurler ses absurdes paroles, son attention toute entière ayant été happée par la présence de Harry Potter dans son lit.

Il voulait se pencher, l'embrasser, le toucher... il se sentait sale, de désirer ça, quand Potter était là en toute innocence, quand Potter avait les paupières closes et qu'il était tout à sa chanson. Comme s'il prenait des photos en secret ou qu'il l'espionnait dans son sommeil.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? demanda le Gryffondor à la fin du morceau, en se tournant vers lui.

Il avait les joues rouges, un sourire tordu, et le regard un peu vague, comme s'il revenait de loin. Le traître de cœur de Draco s'accéléra quand leurs visages se retrouvèrent soudain très proches. Il hésitait entre se rapprocher encore plus ou mettre un oreiller entre eux deux.

Potter dut lire quelque chose dans son expression, car il ajouta d'un ton taquin :

– Oh, Malfoy, ne me dis pas que tu pensais à autre chose pendant que je te faisais découvrir un des plus grands singles de tous les temps ?

– Peut-être, répondit Draco dans un chuchotement un peu trop honnête, dénudé.

Potter eut l'air si fier de lui que le Serpentard se sentit forcé de continuer :

– Je pensais à Myron, le chanteur des Sisters. Ses longs cheveux châtains, ses iris marrons...

Les yeux de Potter s'ouvrirent grand sous l'affront et Draco sourit narquoisement.

– Je vais te tuer, Malfoy, grogna Potter avant de l'embrasser.

Draco sourit et se laissa aller au baiser. Potter était comme une nouvelle chambre dans laquelle on se sent bien dès la première nuit. Il était à la fois inconnu et familier.

Cachés dans le lit de Draco, au fin fond des cachots de Poudlard, les deux garçons passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à écouter du rock sorcier et moldu en se goinfrant de sucreries. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et, parfois, ils échangeaient quelques baisers.

Ils ratèrent le dîner dans la Grande Salle avec splendeur. La nuit venue, Potter dit finalement au revoir à Draco, en promettant de revenir le lendemain.

Pour la première fois en une semaine, Draco eut un mal fou à s'endormir parce qu'il était _content_ d'avoir supplié Snape de le laisser rester à Poudlard pour les fêtes.

Ses parents pouvaient rouspéter autant qu'ils le voulaient. Son amour-propre pouvait aussi aller se faire voir.

Après sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec Potter, le dernier week-end du trimestre, il avait changé ses plans, dans l'espoir de revoir le Gryffondor pendant les vacances. Il le concédait, c'était pathétique. Toutefois, après une semaine à regretter cette triste décision, il avait été récompensé.

Il était ridicule mais, au moins, il était heureux.


	8. Rock 2 et Jours qui passent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry passe la première semaine des vacances de Noël à maudire Sirius Black. Il envoie finalement un message à Malfoy, croyant que l'Eclair de Feu est un cadeau anonyme de sa part. Draco essaye le balai le matin, McGonagall le confisque en début d'après-midi et Harry débarque en rogne dans le dortoir de Serpentard. Les deux garçons passent le reste de la journée à écouter de la musique, à manger des bonbons et à s'embrasser. Harry promet de revenir le lendemain.

* * *

  **HIBRIDAE**

**TROISIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 8 : Rock 2 et Jours qui passent**

**_"Bisous baveux. Votre Dracochon''_ **

* * *

 

_26 décembre 1993 – Dortoir de Serpentard_

Harry tint parole. Le lendemain, dimanche 26 décembre, il toqua à la porte de Malfoy vers quatorze heures, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'être stressé. Il avait tenu sa promesse de revenir, il était à l'heure et il avait même apporté une surprise.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si fébrile ? C'était comme si c'était lui qui attendait la visite de Malfoy et qu'il avait peur que l'autre garçon ne se pointe pas. Cela n'avait pas de sens mais voilà : Harry ne se faisait pas _confiance._

Il ne voulait pas gâcher ce que Malfoy et lui avaient, ou commençaient à avoir. Malheureusement, il se connaissait, et il connaissait sa vie : il ne pourrait jamais consacrer toute son attention au Serpentard. Il y avait toujours plus urgent, toujours plus important... et même s'ils avaient fêté Noël la veille, ses problèmes de Garçon-qui-a-survécu – cette année-ci, Sirius Black ainsi que la brouille chronique entre Ron et Hermione – ne le lâchaient pas d'une semelle.

Ce matin-là encore, au petit-déjeuner, Hermione lui avait lancé, par dessus son bol de cornflakes :

– Et en fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas volé sur l'Éclair de Feu hier matin, Harry. Qui sait ce que Sirius Black–

– Et si on jouait aux Échecs sorcier aujourd'hui, Harry ? Ça fait longtemps, non ? avait proposé Ron comme si Hermione n'existait pas. Hier aprem, je me suis ennuyé sans toi. Les autres Gryffondors qui sont restés pour les vacances sont peu fréquentables.

Hermione avait blanchi – Ron, Harry et elle étaient les seuls de leur Maison à ne pas être rentrés chez eux pour Noël – mais elle n'avait rien dit de plus, attendant elle aussi la réponse de Harry.

– Désolé, j'ai... Je peux pas, avait-il bredouillé, en se faisant une deuxième tartine de marmelade. Demain ?

Durant tout le petit-déjeuner, Harry avait dû essuyer les soupirs dépités de son meilleur ami et les coups d'œil larmoyants de son autre meilleure amie.

– Entre ! cria la voix étouffée de Malfoy, au travers de la porte.

Harry poussa la porte doucement, surprenant une scène que son esprit malade jugea adorable sans le consulter. Malfoy était allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, en pyjama. Il avait la tête calée dans ses bras.

Quand il vit Harry, il s'assit en tailleur en essayant de coiffer ses cheveux avec les doigts, dévoilant son tee-shirt noir, barré du logo des Weird Sisters. Le lacet qui servait de ceinture à son jogging était défait et, ses cheveux étaient tout ébouriffés. Il avait les yeux bouffis.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu au petit-déjeuner, dit Harry, parce que c'était comme ça que fonctionnaient les discussions, il fallait bien commencer par dire quelque chose.

Il ne pouvait pas passer toute l'après-midi dans le cadre de la porte, à se dire que Malfoy était _adorable_.

– Je dormais, répondit Malfoy dans un grommellement paresseux.

– Ni ce midi, continua Harry, parce que les discussions, même les plus inintéressantes, surtout celles-là d'ailleurs, nécessitaient d'être entretenues pour ne pas mourir dans l'œuf.

– Je dormais, répéta Malfoy un peu plus fort.

– Est-ce que tu viens de te réveiller ?

Cela expliquerait certainement son apparence débraillée. Non pas que Harry se plaignait, la vision était plus que... Argh. Il devait se reprendre en main.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire, Potter ? Tu tiens un journal de mes cycles de sommeil ou… ?

Harry sourit et rejoignit l'autre sorcier grognon sur son lit, envoyant joyeusement valser ses chaussures au passage. Elles atterrirent à l'envers, dans un coin de la pièce.

– Ré-pu-gnant, dit le blond entre ses dents, en fusillant du regard les vieilles baskets de Harry comme s'il s'agissait de traces de moisi sur sa confiture.

– Si tu le prends comme ça, Malfoy… je crois que je vais remettre mes chaussures, braver le froid et aller voir Hagrid pour lui offrir les succulents cookies que j'ai dans ma poche. Ah, Hagrid, lui, les apprécierait sûrement à leur juste valeur.

– Fais ça, Potter. La façon dont tu choisis de tuer le temps ne m'intéresse aucunement, répliqua Malfoy, d'un ton hautain.

Son regard n'était cependant plus fixé sur les insultantes baskets retournées mais sur les robes de Harry, comme si un cookie allait en jaillir d'une seconde à l'autre, à la façon d'un toast dans un grille-pain.

– Double chocolat, les cookies, insista Harry. Avec un glaçage brillant. Techniquement, donc, triple chocolat.

– Un glaçage sur des cookies ?

– Les Elfes étaient d'humeur festive, ce midi, tu l'aurais su si tu avais daigné monter dans la Grande Salle pour te nourrir, Malfoy.

– Je n'arrivais pas à dormir hier soir, Potter, répondit le blond sèchement. Me suis endormi quand le soleil s'est levé. Content ? Je peux avoir une des décadentes douceurs que tu m'as promises, maintenant ?

Avec un grand sourire – Malfoy venait d'avouer qu'il n'avait pas réussi à dormir ! Après avoir vu Harry ! Ça signifiait bien quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? – Harry sortit les cookies de sa poche, répandant une traînée de miettes sur le lit et sur ses genoux.

– Eurk, sans emballage, directement dans ta poche ? Une étude raconte que–

– Mange, Malfoy, espèce d'ingrat !

Tout en faisant la grimace, le blond attrapa un biscuit sur les genoux de Harry entre deux doigts, souffla exagérément dessus – ce qui n'eut pas d'autre effet que de créer encore plus de miettes – avant d'en croquer un tout petit bout.

Il dut juger le cookie à son goût car il l'engloutit en deux temps, trois mouvements. Harry laissa échapper un rire devant son empressement. Malfoy se figea, haussa des épaules et reprit un cookie.

– Tu n'aurais pas du café dans tes poches, par hasard ? Et trois sucres, avec un peu de lait d'amande intense, dit le Serpentard après avoir terminé les cinq énormes biscuits – cinq ! – en environ trente secondes.

– Non, Malfoy, tu vas devoir te contenter du verre d'eau sur ta table de nuit. Par contre, j'ai apporté un discman ! Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est un discman, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry après coup, très amusé.

L'expression renfrognée de Malfoy lui prouva qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi Harry avait-il l'impression de fondre face à ses sourcils froncés et à son menton levé ? Sûrement le sang de licorne qui lui montait à la tête.

– Ça permet d'écouter de la musique, un peu comme une radio, mais seulement quelques chansons à la fois en boucle, et puis pas à plein volume, enfin, tu verras, bafouilla Harry, en sortant le discman de sa poche. Dean l'a fait ensorceler pour qu'il fonctionne dans le monde magique, me demande pas où ni qui, enfin, bref, il l'a oublié sur sa table de chevet et son tiroir est plein de bons CDs. J'ai apporté une de ses mix tapes.

Il montra le CD blanc. Sous le titre au gros marqueur noir – « Rock 2 » –, Dean avait pris soin d'écrire la liste des pistes ainsi que la durée de chaque chanson.

– Ça ne va pas exploser ? s'inquiéta Draco, en regardant Harry insérer le disque dans le lecteur avec appréhension.

– Non, donne ton oreille, poltron.

– Que veux-tu faire de mon oreille, Potter ? s'écria le Serpentard avec horreur, en reculant dramatiquement sur le lit, toujours en tailleur.

L'effet aurait été là s'il ne s'était pas pris le pied dans sa couette. Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de glisser un des écouteurs dans sa propre oreille. Il tendit l'autre à Malfoy, dans un défi tacite, et le blond revint s'asseoir à côté de lui, aussi digne qu'une statue de Merlin. Il mit finalement l'oreillette, avec la circonspection d'un moineau qui picore un bout de pain.

Harry mit le lecteur CD en marche avec impatience, puis il appuya sur _avancer_ jusqu'à la piste qu'il cherchait. Un coup de tonnerre résonna très vite dans son oreille droite, ainsi que dans l'oreille gauche de Malfoy, en témoignait son sursaut.

– Il y a du bruit dans ma tête, marmonna le Serpentard. De la musique dans mon crâne ! Les Moldus sont fous.

– Des génies ! Écoute-moi ça, Malfoy, et ose dire que ce n'est pas divin !

Malfoy grogna mais resta tranquille tout du long de la chanson, pendant que Harry articulait silencieusement les paroles de "Riders on the Storm".

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ? s'enquit le Serpentard 7:09 minutes plus tard, la respiration un peu courte.

– Les Doors, _[en français : les Portes]_ , souffla Harry en retour.

Quand il vit le coup d'œil que le blond jeta vers la porte, il jappa de rire.

– Chut ! lui intima Malfoy, tu gâches mon excursion dans le monde musical des Moldus.

Harry se tut, car lui aussi voulait profiter du mythique ''Sweet Emotions'' d'Aerosmith.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_30 décembre 1993 – Dortoir de Serpentard_

– Je m'ennuie, ronchonna Draco, en faisant la moue. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes, Potter ? Est-ce que tu m'as entendu, au moins ? Je m'ennuie. C'est les vacances et–

– Prend un livre, dit Potter distraitement, sans se retourner ni même lever le nez de sa lettre.

Il était assis au bureau de Draco depuis une demi-heure et il n'avait pas écrit plus d'un paragraphe, Draco aurait pu le jurer. Combien de lettres avait-il dit qu'il devait rédiger, déjà ? Quatre ? Cinq ? Mille ?

– Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, Potter, râla encore Draco, car il détestait qu'on lui parle distraitement.

– Écris à tes parents, suggéra le brun, avant de froisser sa lettre et de la jeter en direction de la poubelle.

Draco avait déjà une remarque acide sur le bout des lèvres – « Alors, incapable de viser ? Je comprends pourquoi tu es Attrapeur, c'est le seul poste où tu étais potable » – mais, évidemment, la boulette de parchemin atterrit dans la corbeille à papier.

Pourquoi Draco prenait-il encore la peine de s'étonner ? C'était déjà la troisième fois que Potter recommençait sa lettre pour Molly Weasley et qu'il la jetait à la poubelle.

– Mes cartes de vœux sont prêtes depuis le début des vacances, Potter. Contrairement à certains, je n'attends pas le 30 décembre pour m'y mettre !

– Et bien, écris-leur une simple lettre, du genre « Comment ça va, moi ça va, il y a de la neige de partout et j'ai passé les cinq derniers jours enfermé dans mon dortoir avec Harry Potter. Bisous baveux. Votre Dracochon »

Draco sauta de son lit, avec dans l'idée de frapper voire assassiner Harry Potter – Dracochon ? Pardon ? – quand il fut pris d'un désir très étrange.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, ce n'était pas la première fois. Lorsqu'il était physiquement proche de Potter, ce qui arrivait plus souvent que le contraire ces derniers temps, un crochet dans son nombril le tiraillait, lui intimant de poser ses lèvres sur le cou du brun.

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette peau fine, tendue sur les os, les nerfs et les artères, qui le troublait. Ça palpitait, c'était exposé, c'était fragile et tendre et infiniment désirable.

Potter jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers lui au moment où Draco s'apprêtait à déposer un baiser dans son cou. Un sourire intéressé s'épanouit sur son visage mais il ne lâcha pas sa plume et continua à écrire.

Draco plia les genoux pour être à la hauteur de la nuque de Potter et souffla dessus, comme pour en tester la résistance. La gorge de Potter se contracta, dans un bruit de déglutition qui n'aurait pas dû être si mignon.

– Je m'ennuie, lui rappela Draco, comme si c'était la seule raison pour laquelle il allait s'attaquer à son cou comme un vampire déshydraté.

– Hmmm, toujours là pour te distraire, Malfoy, murmura Potter, d'un ton taquin.

Avec une bravoure qui ne lui était pas coutumière, Draco embrassa le creux de son cou. Potter inhala, comme pour contenir un gémissement, ce qui encouragea le Serpentard à continuer son expérience. Car ce n'était qu'une expérience, il ne tirait aucun plaisir à faire haleter son compagnon.

Draco se pencha par dessus l'épaule de Potter et remarqua qu'il continuait à écrire. Il aurait dû être irrité que le brun poursuive son activité comme si de rien n'était, mais il trouvait ça encore plus excitant.

Enhardi, il sortit le bout de sa langue et lécha. Cette fois-ci, Potter gémit, entre surprise et fébrilité, et bougea la tête, comme pour inviter Draco à aller plus loin. Draco sourit intérieurement, heureux d'avoir pleinement accès à son cou, et mordit.

Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ces pulsions, mais il les avait et il comptait bien les assouvir. Entre mordillements joueurs et coups de langue éhontés, il entreprit de dévorer Potter et de le laisser pantelant. Oh, qui voulait-il leurrer ? Lui-même haletait sans retenue, libre de toute pensée et de toute gêne.

Était-ce le sang de licorne dans les veines du cou de Potter qui l'appelait ? Était-ce le Lien entre eux qui se réjouissait de les sentir si intimes ? En tout cas, un simple suçon, chose vulgaire, si éloignée de ce que Draco approuvait, semblait le plus pur et le plus fort des actes.

– Malfoy... soupira Potter. Malfoy, arrête ou...

Draco battit des paupières. Il regarda le réveil qui traînait sur son bureau et constata avec surprise qu'il avait malmené le cou de Potter pendant vingt minutes. Après un dernier baiser, il contempla son œuvre.

Les joues de Potter étaient aussi rouges que son cou. Malfoy avait laissé une marque, une traînée de suçons, sur le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Une marque visible. Mais, de toute manière, quiconque croiserait le regard trouble de Harry devinerait qu'il n'avait pas passé l'après-midi à réviser à la bibliothèque.

– Je crois que... oui, je crois que je vais devoir te rendre la pareille, annonça Potter, avec un sourire diabolique.

Draco cacha son cou mais cela ne servit à rien, bien entendu. Abandonnant sa lettre au milieu d'une phrase, le Gryffondor se leva et poussa Draco dans le lit, l'air avide et dangereux.

Draco tomba sur le dos. Potter s'allongea sur le ventre à côté de lui. Draco ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Au bout de trois baisers dans le cou, il grognait déjà. Quand le brun mit la langue, un éclair le traversa, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre, comme si la langue de Potter était de partout, et pas simplement dans son cou.

Potter était doué, ou bien c'était simplement parce qu'il était Potter.

Oh, qui donc cherchait-il à leurrer ? se demanda encore Draco. Il était déjà addict à Potter, et tout ce que le brun voulait bien lui offrir, il le prenait sans vergogne. Il était un homme à la mer à qui on jette des bouées de sauvetage, il était un sorcier banal à qui on donnait quelques miettes du Survivant.

Ce soir-là, Potter rentra à la Tour de Gryffondor en emportant avec lui ses lettres inachevées. Mais il avait achevé Draco.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_31 décembre 1993 – Dortoir de Gryffondor_

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Ils étaient le 31 décembre, c'est-à-dire que les cours reprendraient le sur-lendemain. Il n'avait jamais aussi peu eu envie de voir ses autres camarades de dortoir. Enfin, peut-être que leur retour dissiperait la gêne qu'il y avait entre Ron et lui... Cela faisait quasiment une semaine qu'ils n'avaient pas échangé plus de cinq mots. Depuis le jour où Harry avait totalement zappé la partie d'échecs qu'il lui avait promise et fui la Salle Commune, le laissant seul avec Hermione...

Hermione, à qui Ron et lui faisaient toujours la tête à cause de l'Éclair de Feu.

Ron dormait encore profondément dans le lit d'à côté et Harry se rendit à la salle de bain en silence. Il savait qu'il devrait très prochainement répondre à ses questions mais, pour l'heure, vivre dans le déni et l'égoïsme les plus totaux ne lui posait guère de problèmes de conscience.

Il rêvait que sa bulle n'explose jamais, mais il n'était pas dupe. Son temps avec Malfoy était compté.

– Bonjour, le salua Malfoy en ouvrant la porte.

Il était habillé impeccablement, comme d'habitude. Harry ne l'avait surpris qu'une seule fois en pyjama. Bizarrement, le fait que Malfoy prenne la peine de se coiffer et de se préparer alors qu'il sortait rarement de son dortoir, sauf parfois pour dîner, l'attendrissait et... l'excitait.

C'était comme si les cheveux de Malfoy le suppliaient de les décoiffer, comme si ses robes le priaient de les froisser. Harry était heureux de s'exécuter, évidemment.

– Bonjour, répondit Harry, en déposant un baiser chaste sur la bouche de Malfoy.

Le blond leva un sourcil interrogateur. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de s'embrasser pour se dire bonjour ou au revoir, ce n'était pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble ou qu'ils étaient amoureux. Harry haussa les épaules, et Malfoy laissa couler.

– Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-il, de son ton snob. Pourrais-je voir ton invitation formelle ?

– Je dois en avoir une quelque part, attends une seconde... répondit Harry, en faisant mine de fouiller dans sa poche, avant de faire un geste obscène.

Malfoy camoufla son rire derrière un raclement de gorge peu crédible.

– Où sont tes manières ? Mais maintenant que tu es là, entre, dit-il avec exaspération, comme à contre-cœur.

Harry rit à son tour. Malfoy était ridicule, Harry venait le voir _tous les jours_.

Le Gryffondor enleva ses robes, dévoilant son pull Weasley rouge avec un lion brodé – Malfoy grimaça ouvertement en voyant l'abomination, mais il ne releva pas.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne m'attendais pas ? demanda Harry, en zieutant le plateau de victuailles posé sur la table de nuit.

– Les Elfes ont eu l'amabilité de me servir le petit-déjeuner au lit.

– Et c'est pour cela qu'il y a tout en double ?

– J'ai beaucoup d'appétit le matin. Je suis en pleine croissance, moi.

– Et donc tu as besoin de deux tasses, de deux petites cuillères, de deux... serviettes de table avec tes initiales et celles d'un méconnu « HP » ?

Malfoy tourna la tête vers les serviettes blanches avec horreur et Harry s'esclaffa.

– Ton sens de l'humour me laissera toujours perplexe, Potter, dit Malfoy entre ses lèvres pincées. Et ne me dis pas que tu as déjà mangé.

– J'ai déjà mangé... Je plaisante ! Je suis affamé.

– Bien, commenta Malfoy avant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Et bien, quoi ? Je t'ai dit, je suis en pleine croissance.

– Hum, hum, acquiesça sagement Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les deux garçons étaient repus et Harry sentit la nervosité monter. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'heure, conscient que les minutes passaient et qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

– Tu dois prendre un train ? Tu attends peut-être une réponse à tes cartes de vœux ? Ah mais non, suis-je bête, comment ai-je pu oublier que tu ne les as pas encore envoyées...

– Je suis... contrit de te contredire, crois-moi, Malfoy, mais j'ai envoyé mes cartes, mentit à moitié Harry.

Il avait écrit ses lettres à la lumière de sa baguette la veille dans son lit, mais il ne les avait pas relues. Avec un pincement au cœur coupable, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas rendu visite à Hedwige depuis le début des vacances.

– Tu mens, s'exclama Draco. Quand aurais-tu pu ?

– Hier... soir ? Okay, okay, avoua Harry, face à l'expression dubitative de son ami. J'ai écrit les brouillons. Est-ce que c'est vraiment _important_ ?

– Certains d'entre nous ont le sens des obligations, rétorqua Malfoy. Si tu n'attends rien, pourrais-tu arrêter de regarder l'heure ?

– Désolé, marmonna Harry.

_Je... je n'ai pas envie que les vacances se terminent. J'adore passer du temps avec toi. Je sais que ce ne sera plus pareil dans quelques jours. Tu vas me manquer._

Évidemment, il ne dit rien de tout cela.

– Si seulement on pouvait regarder un film ! se plaignit-il à la place. Oh, un film, c'est–

– Je sais ce que c'est, le coupa Malfoy avec un air supérieur. Ça ressemble à une très longue photographie, ça peut parler comme un portrait et ça raconte une histoire comme un roman.

– Oui... ?

– Et bien, rien, Potter, je voulais simplement que tu saches que je ne suis pas ignorant.

– Certes, Malfoy, mais en as-tu déjà vu un ?

Malfoy resta silencieux quelques secondes, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas justement regardé un film par inadvertance ce matin-même.

– Non, mais tu ne connaissais pas les Weird Sisters, contra-t-il très puérilement.

– Parce que tu comptes me rappeler ça à chaque fois que–

– D'accord, d'accord, ne monte pas sur tes Hippogriffes, Saint Potter. Où est-ce qu'on pourrait regarder un film ? demanda-t-il, en fixant la poche de Harry, comme si une télévision et un magnétoscope allaient en surgir.

– Dean n'a pas trouvé moyen de trafiquer son matériel… soupira Harry, frustré. Trop complexe. Trop lourd, aussi.

– Quel dommage, soupira Malfoy à son tour, en portant dramatiquement une main à son front.

– On pourrait aller au cinéma ! s'exclama soudain Harry, des images de fauteuils rouges, de seaux de pop-corn et d'écrans géants poppant joyeusement dans son esprit.

– Et où est-ce que c'est ?

– Il y en a un peu partout…

L'excitation de Harry retomba aussi sec. Il n'avait aucune idée de où se trouvait Poudlard exactement, encore moins où était le cinéma le plus proche. De toute façon, ils n'avaient aucun moyen de locomotion...

Et même si, par miracle, Malfoy et lui arrivaient à échapper à la vigilance des professeurs et des Détraqueurs et quitter l'école en cachette pour se faire une toile, ni l'un ni l'autre ne détenait d'argent moldu.

– Laisse tomber, marmonna Harry, aussi morose qu'un Niffleur tombé sur une fausse pièce d'or.

 _Un jour, Malfoy et moi on ira voir un film ensemble_ , songea-t-il sans y croire. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que deviendrait leur histoire d'ici deux jours, comment pourrait-il se projeter des mois ou des années plus tard ?


	9. Masturbation et Fellation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : La fic entre définitivement en rating M. Peut-être que vous jugerez que c'est peu vraisemblable de faire ce genre de choses à treize ans, mais je vous assure que ça peut arriver... Vous voilà averti-es.
> 
> Précédemment : Douce adolescence insouciante ! Pendant la deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël, Harry et Draco passent leurs après-midi dans le dortoir de Serpentard, à écouter du rock moldu, manger des biscuits, se faire des bisous dans le cou et s'envoyer des piques. Mais leurs jours sont comptés et les cours vont bientôt reprendre...

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**TROISIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 9 : Masturbation et Fellation  
**

_**"U** **n peu de semence ne me fait pas peur"** _

* * *

_1er janvier 1994 – Dortoir de Serpentard_

Draco fixait sa propre main, médusé. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait la main autour du sexe de Potter. Sa main, le pénis de Potter, et le regard plein d'espoir de Potter.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Mais comme toujours avec Harry Potter, rien n'était impossible.

Ils étaient le 1er janvier, la veille du retour du Poudlard Express. Ce qui signifiait que, le lendemain soir, ils ne pourraient plus utiliser le dortoir de Draco comme leur chambre privée. Cette urgence avait visiblement motivé Potter à griller les étapes, s'il y avait des étapes définies dans une relation physique.

En tout cas, ce jour-là, à peine avait-il passé la porte qu'il était déjà en train d'embrasser Draco. Il ne l'avait pas salué, il ne lui avait pas non plus demandé comment il allait. Il s'était juste jeté sur lui avec désespoir, le plaquant contre le mur, et Draco avait accueilli son désespoir sans se poser de questions.

Potter avait agrippé ses cheveux comme s'ils étaient la corde d'une ancre, il s'était collé à lui comme s'il était un naufragé et Draco un morceau de bois flottant.

Draco comprenait que Potter ait pu se méprendre. Il était effectivement raide comme un morceau de bois.

Après de longues minutes à s'embrasser et se frotter impunément l'un contre l'autre, Potter l'avait pris par la main et mené jusqu'au lit de Draco. On aurait dit qu'il était chez lui et que c'était lui qui recevait Draco.

Draco s'était assis à côté de lui, le souffle court et le sexe dur dans son pantalon. Son cœur s'était emballé quand il avait remarqué que l'érection de Potter, qu'il avait sentie contre la sienne un instant plus tôt, n'avait pas faibli. Sous l'immonde survêtement, le pénis du Survivant était impertinemment dressé.

– Est-ce que... Arf, je ne connais pas le protocole dans ces situations-là, avait bafouillé Potter, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il avait regardé Draco avec espoir et embarras, avant de lui proposer, avec la brute franchise des Gryffondors :

– Ça te dit de se toucher ?

– Toi et moi ? avait demandé Draco, avec terreur.

Potter voulait se masturber à côté de lui et que Draco fasse pareille ?

– L'un et l'autre, mutuellement enfin, je peux commencer, si tu veux... avait bredouillé l'autre sorcier, en approchant sa main de l'entrejambe de Draco.

Sans réfléchir, Draco l'avait repoussé. Le regard blessé de Potter l'avait ensuite convaincu de faire un effort. Enfin, un effort... ce n'était pas comme si Potter le forçait. Certes, Draco n'avait jamais imaginé être touché à cet endroit-là par quelqu'un, mais, deux semaines plus tôt, il n'avait jamais imaginé embrasser quelqu'un non plus.

Est-ce que ça allait trop vite ? Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas un délai à respecter avant de procéder à ce genre de choses ?

Mais ce n'était que Potter, pas un vieil homme bizarre et pervers. Potter, qui avait treize ans, comme lui, et qui n'y connaissait rien non plus en affaires charnelles. Il avait beau parler de se toucher mutuellement comme s'il commentait la météo, il avançait en fait à l'intuition pure, sans savoir ce qu'il faisait.

En effet, Potter avait déjà avoué que ses seules références en matière de sexe étaient des discussions dans le noir avec ses camarades de dortoir, pas forcément plus renseignés que lui, et les photos qui circulaient sous les manteaux dans sa Salle Commune.

Draco avait tout d'abord admiré son culot. Lui n'aurait jamais été capable de proposer de faire quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas du tout. Puis il avait remarqué que Potter n'avait pas l'air si sûr de lui, tout compte fait, avec ses yeux fuyants et ses mains sur ses genoux. Il était peut-être tout aussi terrifié que lui.

– Je... avait commencé Draco, avant de se raviser.

Dans un monde parallèle, où Potter et lui auraient eu tout le temps qu'ils voudraient, où Draco aurait eu la certitude qu'il y aurait toujours une prochaine fois, il aurait certainement dit à son ami qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt.

Que la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se pisser dessus était son érection en acier.

Mais le présent était tout ce que Draco avait et il ne voulait pas en perdre une seule miette. Il voulait se créer des souvenirs avec Potter, un maximum de souvenirs, car chaque instant en la compagnie du brun était voué à devenir un morceau du passé.

Il ne pouvait pas s'accorder le luxe d'attendre.

– D'accord, Potter, je vais le faire, avait-il dit. Ca ne doit pas être si différent de...

Allait-il vraiment parler des quelques fois où il avait cédé à l'envie et à la curiosité de se masturber ? Se toucher était un péché. Se toucher était perdre son humanité et sa supériorité, c'était se rabaisser à son corps, à la matière, alors qu'il était un esprit et une âme. Sa main était déjà couverte de sang de licorne, devait-il aussi la maculer de sperme ?

Il se souvenait du jour le plus humiliant de sa vie. C'était l'été dernier. Il s'était tripoté dans son bain et un Elfe de Maison du Manoir avait tout raconté à sa mère.

Durant trois heures, Narcissa Malfoy lui avait expliqué d'une voix calme qu'il ne s'adonnerait plus jamais à cet acte dégradant et qu'il dormirait maintenant les mains au dessus de la couette.

Mais Draco avait envie, et son cœur lui murmurait que ce que Potter lui proposait n'avait rien de sale ou d'avilissant. Il n'avait même pas l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un acte sexuel.

Le sexe avait toujours été pour lui un grand point d'interrogation réservé aux adultes, quelque chose qui ne le concernait pas.

Pourtant, à ce moment-là, masturber Potter lui paraissait aussi accessible que jouer au Quidditch contre lui.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de branler Potter, il n'y avait jamais pensé. Par contre, il avait envie d'être proche de lui, et le caractère obscène de la masturbation ne faisait pas le poids contre l'intimité inavouable, secrète, qu'une telle activité promettait...

– Pas si différent de quoi ? s'était enquis Potter, qui ne perdait manifestement pas le fil, malgré la tension entre eux.

Il n'y avait pas de dégoût dans ses mots, plutôt une sorte d'émerveillement. Il semblait que l'idée que Draco se soit déjà touché... l'excitait.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, avait répondu Draco mais, au vu de l'expression de pur bonheur de Potter, il aurait tout aussi bien pu confesser.

– Très bien, du coup... ? avait demandé Potter.

Draco avait inspiré un grand coup, pour se donner du courage et, sans regarder Potter dans les yeux, il avait posé sa main sur l'entrejambe du Gryffondor.

Le brun s'était tendu et il regardait la main de Draco avec fascination, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de mains de sa vie. Draco n'avait même pas pensé à se moquer de lui, car lui-même ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa main. Cette dernière avait manifestement obtenu son indépendance politique pendant la nuit car elle vivait désormais sa propre vie, sans se soucier de l'état émotionnel de Draco. L'autonomie lui saillait à ravir : elle n'avait jamais tremblé aussi peu et palpait le sexe dur de Potter avec confiance, comme si elle faisait ça quotidiennement.

Au travers du coton épais, Draco sentait la chaleur qui irradiait du pénis du brun. Ses joues le brûlaient, mais sa main ne faiblissait pas, bien au contraire. D'où lui venait son audace et son assurance ?

Dans tous les cas, il ne se plaignait pas, il était même agréablement surpris et soulagé que son corps sache quoi faire, car son cerveau était totalement paralysé. Il affichait un message d'erreur depuis que Potter était entré dans le dortoir.

L'impertinente main de Draco avait donc continué à faire des aller-retours par dessus le pantalon de Potter, faisant naître des petits bruits délicieux de la bouche du brun.

Draco voulait plus et il n'avait plus du tout peur. Comme s'il était sous Imperius ou Félix Felicis, il avait dénoué la ficelle du survêtement de Potter, ses mains tremblant d'impatience, et baissé le pantalon du brun, pour dévoiler finalement un caleçon blanc déformé par une très évidente érection.

Comme s'il était lui aussi sous Imperius, Potter s'était laissé faire, immobile et retenant sa respiration.

Draco avait passé cinq secondes à fixer la tache de liquide séminal, à l'endroit où se trouvait le gland de Potter.

Le tissu était translucide, laissant deviner un gland rose en dessous... La vue lui faisait envie comme un fondant au chocolat avec un coulis de fruits rouges.

Il avait donc baissé le boxer de Potter, seule chose possible à faire dans cette situation, vraiment. Le sexe de Potter avait jailli de son caleçon avec enthousiasme. Et c'était ainsi que la main de Draco Malfoy s'était retrouvée sur le pénis de Harry Potter.

**xXx**

Harry voyait des étoiles. Il était en train de mourir ou bien quelqu'un de malintentionné avait versé de la drogue dans son jus de citrouille.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert les plaisirs de la masturbation, quelques mois plus tôt, il s'était fait jouir un nombre conséquent de fois. Quand il se touchait, il en oubliait jusqu'à son propre nom.

Mais là... Les va-et-vient maladroits de Malfoy, leurs deux respirations lourdes, le fait de savoir que Malfoy était assis à côté de lui et que c'était _sa_ main, une main que Harry voyait tout le temps, autour de sa baguette d'aubépine, d'une tasse de thé, découpant des ingrédients en Potions, qui était en train de le branler... Cela ne pouvait pas être comparé à ses honteuses séances de touche-pipi dans son lit à Gryffondor.

Harry ne pourrait plus jamais apercevoir la main de Malfoy, ou Malfoy tout entier, en fait, sans repenser à cet instant. Même si les ongles de Malfoy le griffaient parfois, même si l'angle n'était pas tout à fait confortable, Harry jouit très vite, sur son pull et, plus gênant encore, sur la main de Malfoy.

Il mit plusieurs secondes avant de retrouver ses esprits et prit mécaniquement le mouchoir que Malfoy lui tendait. Le Serpentard s'était déjà essuyé la main, mais son visage ne montrait aucun dégoût, et Harry soupira de soulagement.

Il n'aurait pas voulu que le blond se sente mal-à-l'aise ou utilisé. Pire, souillé. Pour Harry, l'expérience avait été... tendre, malgré son caractère sexuel.

– Ça va ? murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Malfoy, le faisant sursauter.

– Bien sûr, Potter, un peu de semence ne me fait pas peur.

Harry se retint de moquer son utilisation du mot « semence ». Il ne voulait pas paraître insensible. Un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe de Malfoy lui apprit ce qu'il voulait savoir, ce qu'il espérait. L'érection du blond ne s'était pas éteinte.

Avec hésitation, pour laisser le temps à son ami de le stopper s'il le voulait, Harry posa sa main sur la jambe de Malfoy.

– J'apprécie ta civilité, Potter, mais tu peux y aller franchement. Ce n'est que justice, renifla le blond en baissant lui-même son pantalon et son caleçon.

Harry lui fit un sourire éclatant. Son indécision envolée, il se mit à toucher le blond avec ferveur. Quelques instants plus tard, son pantalon sur-mesure et son caleçon de marque autour des chevilles, Draco Malfoy jouissait abondamment dans sa main.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_2 janvier 1994 – Dortoir de Serpentard_

– Potter, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

– Détend-toi, espèce de boule de nerfs peureuse, maugréa Potter, accroupi devant Draco. Allez !

Il chercha à écarter les jambes du Serpentard mais ce dernier resserra ses cuisses comme si tout son corps n'était plus qu'une seule et unique crampe. Draco était si stressé et mal-à-l'aise que l'insulte lui passa par dessus la tête.

– Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de ce que tu vas faire ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude, en se demandant s'il pouvait feindre un mal d'estomac pour échapper à Potter et à ses plans bizarres.

Potter sourit, montrant ses dents légèrement tordues.

– Je me suis documenté hier soir, dit-il d'un ton à la fois penaud et fier.

Draco dévisagea quelques secondes le brun, accroupi sur la moquette du dortoir des troisièmes années de Serpentard, devant son lit, avant de répondre :

– Oublie ce que je viens de dire. Je suis _sûr_ que c'est une mauvaise idée. La pire idée que tu aies pu avoir de ta vie, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Dois-je te rappeler que, pas plus tard qu'hier, tu as essayé de me faire du bouche à bouche et que tu m'as étouffé avec ta salive ? Et avant-hier, tu as pris cette photo immonde de nous en train de nous embrasser, où l'on voit tous tes poils de nez. Et le même jour, si je ne m'abuse, tu as cru que tu pouvez te guider à l'aide de ta magie seulement et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand, imbécile que je suis, je t'ai cru aveuglément ?

– Tu dramatises, Malfoy, comme d'habitude, ronchonna le brun, en posant boudeusement sa tête sur les genoux de Draco.

– Je dramatise ? Tu as claqué ta mâchoire dans mon incisive latérale droite avec la force d'un Eruptif ! C'est un miracle que je n'ai pas perdu une dent ! Je n'en reviens pas de t'avoir cru, râla Draco, en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son lit.

– J'ai un peu mal visé, c'est tout, ta magie n'était pas très stable à ce moment-là ! se défendit la voix de Potter. Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec la bouche ouverte, aussi ?

– J'étais en train de parler ! répliqua le blond du tac-au-tac, les yeux fixés sur son ciel-de-lit.

Potter grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, la joue écrasée contre la cuisse du blond et ses bras enroulés autour de sa jambe. Draco sourit malgré lui.

Il avait longtemps cru que Potter avait du mal avec le contact physique. En réalité, quand il se sentait en confiance, Potter était étonnamment affectueux.

Le sourire de Draco disparut quand il se rappela que leur petite bulle de bonheur éclaterait sûrement le lendemain, jour de la reprise des classes. C'était la dernière après-midi qu'ils passeraient ensemble dans le dortoir vide de Draco. Après... il ne savait même pas s'il y aurait un après.

– Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, Potter ? soupira-t-il, lorsque la tête de Potter se décolla de sa cuisse, la laissant froide et en mal de contact.

– Si tu me dis « stop », j'arrêterai, dit le brun en réponse, avant de poser sa main sur l'entrejambe de Draco.

Draco se figea, comme si le temps s'était arrêté ou qu'il avait été transporté dans une autre dimension. Il avait été transporté dans une autre dimension.

Potter venait de mettre sa main sur son sexe. Il avait fait la même chose la veille mais, à ce moment-là, Draco n'avait pas toute sa tête. Il avait passé la nuit à repenser à leur échange de branlettes et à se dire qu'il refuserait toute nouvelle proposition sexuelle de Potter.

Ce n'était pas sain. Ce n'était pas normal.

Ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois à peine quinze jours plus tôt. Et depuis, ils n'avaient passé qu'une toute petite semaine ensemble. Ils étaient trop jeunes. Ils avaient seulement treize ans.

Quoique ce nombre ne signifiait rien pour Draco... Après tout, il n'avait jamais été aussi âgé que ce jour-là. Il se sentait déjà grand, du moins, assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il voulait ou ne voulait pas faire.

Chose non négligeable non plus, il était curieux. Ce que voulait faire Potter... ça le révoltait, ça lui faisait peur, mais ça l'intriguait, aussi.

Et, malgré ce qu'il prétendait, il avait confiance en Potter. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Potter. Il espérait seulement que Potter ne profite pas de ses yeux sans vision pour se foutre de sa gueule et écrabouiller son cœur.

Il laissa donc Potter batailler avec les boutons de son pantalon et baisser son caleçon, révélant son pénis à moitié dur.

– Tu as coupé tes poils comme je t'ai dit de faire hier ! s'exclama le Gryffondor avec émerveillement.

Draco ne répondit pas – il aurait voulu disparaître, comme un vampire exposé au soleil – et Potter dut confondre sa gêne avec autre chose, car il murmura :

– Malfoy ?

– Ça va, Potter. Si tu y tiens tant, fais ce que tu veux. Ce n'est que la suite logique de nos activités d'hier, dit le blond d'un ton désabusé.

– Je t'assure que ça va être bien, lui assura Potter, d'une voix peu assurée. Ça va te faire du bien. Je veux te faire _plaisir._

Le haut du corps sur le matelas et les jambes pendant dans le vide, Draco hocha la tête pour lui-même. Il sentit la main de Potter caresser doucement son pénis et, soudain, Potter lui sembla terriblement loin, comme à l'autre bout du monde. Le blond eut envie de se redresser et d'entourer la tête de l'autre sorcier dans ses bras, de lui dire qu'il ne servait à rien de se presser, qu'ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient pour découvrir toutes ces choses.

Mais comme c'était faux, comme Potter et lui n'avaient aucun futur, Draco resta immobile et silencieux, pendant que Harry Potter se préparait à lui faire une fellation.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'était habitué aux doigts nus de Potter sur son pénis et commençait à trouver le contact moins intrusif qu'agréable. C'était bon, très bon, même, quoique toujours aussi embarrassant. Tous les poils de son corps se hérissèrent cependant quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Potter sur son gland.

– Ça va, Potter, tu peux y aller, répéta-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Potter. Pour le moment, j'ai la situation en main.

Il entendit distinctement Potter penser « _Non, c'est moi qui ai la situation en main, et bientôt en bouche_ » et il le remercia silencieusement de ne pas avoir fait la blague à voix haute.

Manifestement, Potter le crut : il posa sa bouche sur son gland et lécha.

La sensation n'était pas déplaisante en soi mais elle était totalement inconnue de Draco. C'était humide et tiède et envahissant. Il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de similaire, car son pénis n'était jamais entré en contact avec la bouche de quelqu'un auparavant. La nausée commença à monter.

En manque d'air, Draco se redressa brusquement. Le poids qui pesait sur son cœur disparut quand il aperçut la tignasse du brun. Ce n'était que Potter. Il n'avait rien à craindre. La bouche autour de son sexe n'appartenait pas à un monstre ou à un inconnu. Draco pouvait gérer. Potter avait dit que ça allait être bon. Draco avait foi en lui.

Sa bouche toujours refermée sur le gland de Draco, Potter leva ses grands yeux verts honnêtes vers lui et Draco sut qu'il avait dit vrai, il arrêterait si Draco le lui demandait.

– Continue, l'incita donc gentiment Draco, en passant une main flottante derrière l'oreille de Potter pour remettre une mèche en place.

Sous la caresse, Potter ronronna de plaisir, faisant vibrer le sexe de Draco. Il se mit à laper plus franchement son gland.

– Oh, Potter, marmonna le blond, en se laissant de nouveau tomber en arrière.

La sensation n'était plus si étrange, maintenant, plus si effrayante. Comment avait-il pu avoir peur de ça ? La bouche de Potter était douce et chaude, absolument pas menaçante. Elle n'était pas un tombeau mais un refuge.

– Hmmm ? fut la réponse inintelligible, mais ô combien agréable du brun.

– Continue, Potter...

Comme s'il avait attendu d'être sûr et certain que Draco était consentant pour se lancer, Potter ouvrit grand la bouche et y fit glisser le pénis de Draco, centimètre après centimètre.

– Merlin, tu vas me tuer... soupira Draco.

C'était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais connu ça, mais maintenant il s'en mordait les doigts. Potter aurait dû lui proposer de le sucer des _années_ plus tôt.

– Tu parles trop, réussit à articuler le Gryffondor, en caressant expérimentalement les testicules de Draco.

Le Serpentard geignit en se contorsionnant. Les doigts de Potter laissaient une traînée de feu sur la peau fine et sensible de ses testicules. Au lieu de paniquer parce que quelqu'un avait littéralement la main sur la partie la plus faible de son anatomie, Draco s'abandonna à ses sens. A ce moment-là, il aurait pu jurer que Potter était un ange descendu sur Terre.

Si le centaure leur avait dit que l'incident aboutirait sur une fellation...

– Hey, Potter, si le centaure nous avait dit que l'incident dans la Forêt aboutirait sur une fellation… dit-il à voix haute.

Même si la bouche de Potter s'activait divinement sur son pénis, Draco était incapable de garder cette pensée pour lui.

Avec un pop hypnotisant qui résonnerait pour toujours dans les oreilles de Draco, Potter arrêta momentanément de le sucer.

– On lui aurait sûrement demandé ce que « fellation » voulait dire. On était en première année, Malfoy ! Et arrête de parler pendant que je te fais _ça_ , tu vas m'offenser.

– Certes, mais imagine… D'accord, d'accord, je me tais, dit Draco quand Potter lui lança le regard noir le plus adorable de l'histoire des regards noirs.

Satisfait, le Gryffondor reprit son pénis dans sa bouche et c'en était fini de Draco Malfoy.

Trois secondes plus tard, ou tout comme, il éjacula et Potter avala son sperme. Draco avait entendu que seuls les vrais pervers faisaient ça, avaler, mais Potter sembla le faire sans arrière-pensée, simplement parce que recracher paraîtrait indélicat. Il déglutit avec une grimace puis adressa un sourire victorieux à Draco.

Le mauvais esprit de Draco, celui qui ramenait tout au sang de licorne, lui rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois que Potter buvait de la sève blanche.

– Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de te mettre sur tes genoux... Je plaisante ! dit rapidement Potter, en disparaissant aux toilettes pour se débarbouiller et faire Merlin savait quoi.

Draco n'eut pas la force de l'appeler pour lui dire que ça ne le dérangeait pas de le sucer en retour. Il resta quelques minutes allongé sur son lit puis se rhabilla valeureusement. Un instant plus tard, Potter réapparut, avec le regard brumeux de ceux qui viennent d'avoir un orgasme.

Il s'était branlé dans les toilettes. L'absurde pénis de Draco tressauta faiblement à cette vision et son ventre se remplit de papillons. Potter était à la fois obscène _et_ adorable, un mélange qui allait finir par _tuer_ Draco.

– Tu aurais au moins pu refaire ta ceinture, Potter, commenta-t-il pour cacher son émoi.

– Désolé d'avoir choqué votre seigneurie, répondit très sérieusement Potter, en nouant la ficelle de son survêtement. Est-ce que ce superbe nœud de lacet standard convient à Monsieur ?

Draco ne gratifia pas ses sarcasmes d'une réponse. Il se leva et se rendit lui aussi aux toilettes, où il s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Dans le miroir, son reflet criait « Harry Potter vient de me sucer ! » et il ne savait pas comment faire disparaître son sourire béat et ridicule.

Ah si : en repensant au fait que c'était probablement la dernière fois de sa vie.

De retour dans le dortoir, il trouva Potter assis au milieu de son lit comme s'il en était le propriétaire légitime. Le Gryffondor avait le discman de Dean Thomas dans la main et un écouteur dans l'oreille gauche. Draco s'installa en face de lui et, ni une, ni deux, Potter enfonça l'autre écouteur dans son oreille droite sans dire ni « merde » ni « je peux ».

Il devait avoir l'impression qu'il avait tous les droits sur Draco. C'était curieux et pitoyable, mais Draco avait la même impression.

Ils écoutèrent _Nevermind_ deux fois sans parler, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Malgré les paroles insensées de la plupart des chansons, Draco aimait Nirvana. C'était comme si _Nevermind_ était un bout de Potter. Et Potter lui avait fait découvrir ce bout de lui-même.

Quand le CD s'arrêta de tourner pour la deuxième fois, Potter fourra le discman dans sa poche et se drapa dans sa Cape d'Invisibilité. Il fit ça très vite, sans prévenir. Draco mit un instant à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment _disparu._

– Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver... expliqua la voix désincarnée de Potter. A plus, Malfoy, je suppose.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et se referma sur du vide. Pas de dernier baiser, même pas de signe de main, juste une porte qui claque et puis plus rien. Draco resta bloqué, assis en tailleur sur son lit, à regarder la porte fermée. Il était foutu.

Potter pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui, Draco ne dirait jamais non.

Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'ils avaient la belle et la plus tendre relation qui existe, la plus _vraie_ ou, au contraire, la plus malsaine et la plus malheureuse ?


	10. Spleen et Torpeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry et Draco ont passé la deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël à batifoler gaiement et gayment dans le dortoir de Draco. Dans l'urgence, ils se sont touchés et Harry a même fait une fellation à Draco. Mais vient la rentrée, le retour des autres élèves et la reprise des cours...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**TROISIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 10 : Spleen et Torpeur  
**

_**"l** **a pire des ordures, un génie du mal, l'incarnation de la déchéance humaine"** _

* * *

_Un jour, Janvier 1994 – Sur le trône dans les toilettes des garçons_

Harry s'était promis que ses rencontres avec Malfoy s'espaceraient mais ne s'arrêteraient pas. Il n'était malheureusement pas très doué pour tenir ses promesses.

Pour sa défense, l'univers s'était retourné contre lui.

Déjà, ses camarades de dortoir le harcelaient pour savoir ce qu'il avait fabriqué durant toute la deuxième semaine de vacances. Tout cela à cause de Ron qui, dès que Dean, Seamus et Neville étaient rentrés, s'était plaint d'avoir été délaissé sans explication. Harry s'efforçait donc de passer du temps avec ses amis et de chasser leurs soupçons en se comportant le plus innocemment qu'il pouvait.

Les garçons étaient persuadés, non sans raison, que Harry avait eu une histoire avec une fille pendant les vacances. Ils lui posaient sans cesse des questions intrusives et faisaient à tout bout de champ des plaisanteries salaces. Harry savait qu'il lui serait impossible de disparaître pour discuter / batifoler avec Malfoy ou même d'avoir une longue conversation par P.d.C avec lui sans se faire remarquer. Il faisait donc profil bas.

Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu que son secret soit exposé aux yeux de tous.

Ensuite, la reprise des cours faisait qu'il avait de nouveau des devoirs et beaucoup moins de temps libre. Il devait se lever et se rendre en classe, et il ne pouvait plus sauter quasiment tous les repas dans la Grande Salle en toute impunité. A son emploi du temps déjà chargé, s'ajoutaient ses cours particuliers avec Lupin le jeudi soir, aussi frustrants qu'épuisants.

De plus, Dubois, plus déterminé que jamais, avait porté le nombre de séances d'entraînement à cinq par semaine, après que Serpentard a battu Serdaigle de justesse (Harry se rappelait très bien de ce match, il n'avait pas quitté Malfoy des yeux).

Enfin, il y a cette brouille avec Hermione qui tirait en longueur, son Éclair de Feu que McGonagall refusait de lui rendre et l'air maladif de Remus Lupin.

Bref, la vie avait repris son cours, la vie normale, sans interminables après-midi à écouter de la musique et à se chamailler avec Malfoy, sans baisers dans le cou et tentatives de branlettes, sans fellations expérimentales... Sa demi-vie, sa vie maudite, c'était celle-là, tout compte fait.

Ils n'avaient passé qu'une semaine ensemble, mais ça aurait pu être toute une vie, tant Malfoy lui manquait. Car Malfoy lui manquait, comme s'il faisait déjà partie du passé. Parfois, Harry oubliait qu'ils vivaient dans le même château et qu'ils avaient des cours en commun, Malfoy lui semblait bien trop irréel.

Ah, c'était donc cela : c'était comme si Malfoy était mort et qu'il avait laissé une empreinte en forme de lui dans le cœur de Harry. Il était déjà un souvenir ou un regret, une blessure en train de guérir... peut-être déjà une cicatrice.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_3 Février 1994 – Cachots de Serpentard_

Draco bénissait le retour des autres Serpentards, même si, ironiquement, c'était à cause d'eux que son idylle avec Potter avait pris fin du jour au lendemain. Enfin, il n'était pas sûr. Est-ce que Potter et lui auraient continué à se voir si les vacances avaient été éternelles ?

Au moins, Draco pouvait se dire que c'était de la faute des autres que Potter avait arrêté de rechercher sa compagnie. Il ne le supporterait pas s'il apprenait que le Gryffondor s'était tout bonnement lassé de leur amourette.

Pendant tout le mois de janvier, Draco avait attendu un signe. Il avait pris son mal en patience, sachant que l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait quasiment tous les soirs et que Potter suivait des cours privés avec Lupin. Il avait aussi remarqué que les camarades de Potter avaient pris l'habitude de lui donner des coups de coude avec un sourire entendu dès que le brun avait le regard dans le vague, et il en avait déduit que les Gryffondors se demandaient ce que leur ami pouvait bien leur cacher.

Draco comprenait parfaitement que Potter ne veuille pas que leur secret éclate au grand jour.

Cependant, il avait beau vouloir faire preuve de patience et de compréhension, il n'avait pas envie qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Et c'était clairement ce que faisait Potter, quand il lui balançait des misérables bribes de lui, afin de le maintenir en haleine, afin de ne pas perdre son intérêt.

C'était un « Draco Malfoy : ça va et toi ? » griffonné à la hâte dans un coin de P.d.C deux jours trop tard, c'était leurs regards qui se croisaient une micro-seconde avant qu'il tourne la tête et reprenne sa discussion avec Weasley, c'était un soupir en cours de Potions, pendant qu'il regardait Draco avec nostalgie.

Draco était encore là, présent, vivant, mais Potter communiquait avec lui comme s'il était passé dans l'autre monde. Et ça faisait mal, c'était comme si le Survivant crachait sur sa dignité ou qu'il piétinait son cœur. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Potter n'avait sürement pas conscience d'être un connard.

Avec le mois de février, glacial et venteux, était aussi arrivé la décision d'arrêter de se torturer. Potter souhaitait vivre sa vie de héros ? Très bien, Draco n'allait pas passer la sienne à l'attendre.

Toutes les licornes et les centaures de la planète pouvaient aller se faire foutre.

Ainsi, quand il n'était pas à la bibliothèque, Draco passait son temps libre dans la Salle Commune, évitant au maximum son dortoir hanté par des souvenirs trop frais. Il discutait avec les autres Serpentards, il se réchauffait au coin du feu, il lisait et faisait ses devoirs, et ce n'était pas si terrible. Avant, c'était sa vie, et elle lui avait toujours convenu.

Il n'avait toutefois pas réussi à se séparer d'une habitude prise au début de l'année scolaire, quand Potter et lui avaient commencé à dialoguer par P.d.C. Toutes les demi-heures, ou presque, il vérifiait nerveusement son Parchemin, dans l'espoir pitoyable et futile que Potter lui ait envoyé un message.

Draco déplia machinalement son P.d.C pour la deuxième fois de l'heure, mais Pansy le lui prit des mains avant, avec un air curieux et malicieux.

– De qui attends-tu si désespérément un message ? demanda-t-elle.

– Une fille, répondit Draco sans ciller.

– Et bien attrape ta plume, joli cœur, parce qu'elle t'a écrit. Tu lui dirais bien que « désolé » prend un ''e'' ? Quoique non, qui suis-je pour décider de son pronom à sa place ? Ne dis rien, cette personne est en avance sur son temps.

Draco dut faire appel à toute sa réserve de self-control pour ne pas arracher le Parchemin des mains de Pansy.

« Draco Malfoy : Salut, comment tu vas ? Comme d'habitude, désolé pour l'absence de news et pour ne pas avoir répondu à ton dernier message... Les temps ont été fous mais je viens d'avoir une très bonne nouvelle. En tout cas, je n'oublie pas et je pense à toi. Oui, c'est gênant à écrire mais je l'écris quand même, pour te prouver que je m'en veux vraiment ? Ou parce que c'est vrai ? Bref, j'attends ta réponse avec impatience »

Draco se leva, ignorant les questions de Pansy, et descendit dans son dortoir. Pour une fois, il avait envie de se caler dans son lit plein de souvenirs pour réfléchir et... il pouvait bien se l'avouer à lui-même : pour savourer le moment.

Potter avait pensé à lui.

Potter ne l'oubliait pas.

Mais Potter l'avait négligé un mois durant et il revenait comme une fleur, avec ses belles paroles et un simple désolé... Le bonheur de Draco éclata comme un ballon de baudruche. Il décida d'attendre deux heures avant de répondre.

Et comme il était la plus lamentable des choses qui existent, il souffrit probablement plus de cette attente que Potter.

La preuve : sa réponse brève mais longuement réfléchie « Harry Potter : Une très bonne nouvelle ? Je meurs d'envie de savoir. » signa la fin de la conversation.

En effet, malgré ses mots doux, Potter ne lui envoya pas d'autre message de la soirée et Draco s'endormit sans savoir quelle bonne nouvelle le Gryffondor avait reçue.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_5 février 1994 – Grande Salle_

« Draco Malfoy : OUI, je sais, ne dis rien, je suis la pire des ordures, un génie du mal, l'incarnation de la déchéance humaine ect ect... MAIS il s'est passé un truc avant-hier soir et je n'ai pas pu te répondre. Je sais que ça fait deux jours... La bonne nouvelle dont je te parlais c'est que McGonagall m'a rendu mon Éclair de Feu ! Apparemment, il est authentique et safe, bref, il a été confisqué pendant plus d'un mois pour rien, j'aurais la haine si je n'étais pas aussi content. »

« Harry Potter : 1) Même quand tu te dénigres, tu es prétentieux, ma parole. 2) Pour ta gouverne, on écrit, « etc » pas « ect ». 3) Si ça t'avait échappé, je suis actuellement dans la Grande Salle en train de petit-déjeuner, tout comme toi, et je possède une paire d'yeux et deux oreilles fonctionnelles. Donc, je sais que tu as récupéré ton balai, Potter. Ton Capitaine l'a posé au milieu de la table comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique de la Fée Morgane. »

Harry leva la tête de son P.d.C et adressa un petit sourire timide à Malfoy, de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle. Il mourait d'envie de raconter de vive voix à Malfoy ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux derniers jours...

Comment McGonagall lui avait rendu l'Éclair de Feu après son cours Anti-Détraqueurs, comment Pattenrond avait avalé Croûtard le soir même, comment Ron avait perdu le moral et s'était définitivement engueulé avec Hermione, semblait-il, comment son nouveau balai, essayé la veille, était extraordinaire et comment le match de la matinée l'angoissait...

L'issue de la rencontre Gryffondor - Poufsouffle était décisive et la gorge de Harry se serrait à chaque fois qu'il repensait à son maigre Patronus. Après cinq séances avec Lupin, il n'arrivait toujours pas à produire autre chose qu'un peu de vapeur blanche. Et si des Détraqueurs se pointaient de nouveau pendant le match ? Gryffondor pourrait dire adieu à la Coupe…

S'ils perdaient ce match, Dubois serait sûrement capable de récurer les toilettes avec son Éclair de Feu.

« Draco Malfoy : Tu peux venir ? » rédigea Harry à toute vitesse, avant de pouvoir regretter ce caprice.

– Harry, débrouille-toi pour gagner, lui chuchota Percy à la hâte. Je n'ai pas dix Gallions. J'arrive, j'arrive, Penny !

Il courut rejoindre Pénélope Deauclaire, sa petite amie, à sa table pour partager un toast avec elle. Si seulement les choses avec Malfoy étaient aussi simples.

– Tu es sûr que tu sauras piloter ce balai, Potter ? Il paraît que seuls les vainqueurs peuvent le maîtriser. Dois-je te rappeler que _moi_ j'ai attrapé le Vif durant le dernier match ? dit une voix traînante et narquoise.

Malfoy ! Harry cacha son grand sourire derrière sa serviette. Malfoy était venu, comme Harry le lui avait demandé !

– Je pense que je vais y arriver, dit-il d'un ton dégagé. Si toi tu es capable de monter l'Eclair de Feu, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le serai pas, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure destiné à Malfoy seul.

Pendant un instant, il repensa au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sur le terrain de Quidditch, le jour de Noël, après que Malfoy ait essayé le balai. Le souvenir flottait-il aussi dans l'esprit de Malfoy ? Impossible de savoir, avec sa poker face...

– Il a beaucoup _d'accessoires_ , n'est-ce pas ? demanda Malfoy, les yeux pétillants de malice (est-ce qu'il y avait un sous-entendu érotique ? Merlin, il y en avait un, n'est-ce pas ?). Dommage qu'il n'ait pas de parachute... Au cas où un Détraqueur passerait par là...

Harry était incapable de savoir si Malfoy lui demandait implicitement comment se passaient ses cours Anti-Détraqueurs ou s'il faisait une simple plaisanterie. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, une petite boule de joie explosa dans le ventre de Harry. Merlin, Malfoy et son sens de la répartie lui avait manqué.

Et puis, Malfoy avait accepté de venir jusqu'à lui. Il n'avait peut-être pas pardonné son silence à Harry mais, au moins, il se souciait assez de lui pour avoir accédé à sa requête.

Harry était prêt à affronter n'importe quelle équipe de Quidditch, Poufsouffle ou Puddlemere United.

– Dommage que tu ne puisses pas te greffer un troisième bras, répliqua-t-il, avec un regard fiévreux. Il pourrait peut-être attraper le Vif d'Or à ta place.

 _Et te permettre de branler nos deux pénis en même temps,_ pensa-t-il très fort, en espérant que Malfoy lise dans son esprit. Oh, Merlin, comme ses après-midi dans le dortoir de Malfoy lui manquaient !

Malfoy rougit avant de retourner parmi les siens, de l'autre côté de la salle. Pour Harry, la distance était aussi intolérable que s'il avait mis les voiles pour une autre planète.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

_6 février – Dortoir de Serpentard_

Après leur petit échange dans la Grande Salle juste avant le match, Draco aurait pu mettre sa baguette au feu que son histoire avec Potter allait reprendre son fil. Okay, il y avait eu une pause d'un mois, et alors ? On pouvait suspendre un bon récit, si la suite était à la hauteur.

Pendant qu'ils s'envoyaient des piques, entourés d'une horde de Gryffondors, Potter l'avait littéralement dévoré du regard, sa voix vibrant d'un désir à peine contenu. Draco avait donc fait fi de son Lucius Malfoy mental et envoyé un message à Potter juste après le match.

« Harry Potter : Cette feinte contre Cho Chang, espèce de crâneur ! Tu aurais pu te briser la nuque mais j'ai comme l'impression que nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités. Oh, et je ne m'excuserai pas pour Crabbe et Goyle, il se pourrait que je leur ai malencontreusement soufflé l'idée de se déguiser en Détraqueurs... »

Potter n'avait pas répondu. En fin de journée, Draco était agacé et déprimé de tourner en rond dans le château pendant que Potter faisait la fête dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose, il avait ajouté une phrase sur son P.d.C :

« Harry Potter : Ne te noie pas dans ta Bièraubeurre. »

Draco se réveilla un peu confus. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi cinq minutes, tant la journée de la veille était fraîche dans sa mémoire. Selon son réveil, cependant, c'était déjà le matin. Il éteignit l'alarme d'un coup de baguette las et attrapa son Parchemin de Communication. Potter n'avait toujours pas répondu. A peine déçu, le Serpentard se leva. Il se brossa les dents, pissa un coup, prit sa douche et partit pour la Grande Salle avec ses camarades de Maison.

Tandis qu'il discutait protection de l'environnement et écoterrorisme avec Pansy et Millicent sur le trajet, il réussit presque à se convaincre que Potter ne comptait pas plus pour lui que son premier balai jouet. Il déchanta très vite. En effet, dès qu'il entendit le mot « Gryffondor » dans la conversation de deux Serpentards de sixième année qui marchaient devant eux, il tendit une oreille immanquablement intéressée.

– Comment a-t-il pu entrer dans la Tour de Gryffondor ? se demanda une des sorcières à voix haute.

– Il paraît que l'un de ces imbéciles avait noté tous les mots de passe sur un morceau de papier, ricana l'autre.

– Typique. Mais pourquoi avoir fui ? Potter était dans le lit d'à côté...

Au petit-déjeuner, Dumbledore confirma les rumeurs qui se propageaient déjà dans les couloirs comme une traînée de poudre. Cette nuit-là, pendant que tous les Gryffondors dormaient à poings fermés après avoir somptueusement fêté leur victoire, Sirius Black avait réussi à s'introduire pour la deuxième fois dans le château et il avait manqué de poignarder Ron Weasley.

Un meilleur ami attaqué au couteau par un détenu en cavale… C'était une bonne raison, quoique peu commune, pour ne pas répondre à un message, songea Draco en mordant dans un pancake. Potter allait sûrement passer son dimanche à reconstituer la scène du crime, à interroger Weasley, ou à faire ce qu'il faisait quand il résolvait un mystère et sauvait le monde.

Draco, lui, passa son dimanche à baver sur un canapé de la Salle Commune, revivant le regard ardent que Potter lui avait lancé la veille. Avant de se coucher, il déplia de nouveau son P.d.C.

Il ne fut même pas déçu quand il constata que ses deux derniers messages restaient sans réponse. Potter avait peut-être une demi-vie, mais elle était trop remplie pour que Draco Malfoy s'y fasse une place.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

_10 février 1994 – Grand Salle_

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco reçut une enveloppe avec la Poste du matin, transportée par un hibou de l'école. Il observa le courrier anonyme avec méfiance puis espoir – _Potter ? Potter ?_ répétait son triste cœur – et voulut le glisser dans sa poche pour l'ouvrir en privé, mais Pansy fut plus rapide que lui.

– De qui est-ce ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, comme pour voir au travers de l'épaisse enveloppe.

– Je n'en sais rien, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas de nom.

– La fameuse fille ? susurra-t-elle avec son absence de discrétion habituelle.

Buck l'Hippogriffe l'avait sûrement entendue et il vivait dans la Forêt Interdite.

– Je peux ? dit la sorcière en ouvrant la lettre, sans attendre l'autorisation de son ami.

Draco fit appel à son capital sang-froid pour ne pas lui jeter un sort. Pansy était son amie. Elle ne pensait pas à mal. Elle avait remarqué sa baisse de moral depuis la reprise des classes et s'inquiétait pour lui.

– Je crois que ta mystérieuse sorcière joue au chat et à la souris avec toi, murmura-t-elle en lui rendant son courrier, un sourire à la fois amusé et contrit sur les lèvres.

Draco fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la lettre.

Un morceau de parchemin vierge en tomba. Potter lui avait envoyé sa Carte du Maraudeur.

**xXx**

_Devant le bureau de Lupin_

– Malfoy ? chuchota Harry, en fermant rapidement la porte du bureau de Lupin derrière lui. Comment tu savais que j'étais là ?

Il fut incapable de retenir un bâillement.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il faisait du sur-place avec le sortilège du Patronus. Cependant, aussi durs pour sa self-esteem soient-ils, les cours anti-Détraqueurs avaient au moins un effet positif : Harry en sortait comme du tambour d'une machine à laver, lessivé.

C'était plus ou moins le seul état où il était en paix avec lui-même, ces derniers temps. Pattenrond qui boulottait Croûtard, Ron qui se faisait attaquer à la place de Harry après la victoire de Gryffondor, Hagrid qui les poussait Ron et à lui à se réconcilier avec Hermione, Hermione qui, apparemment, passait son temps à travailler à la bibliothèque toute seule, Malfoy à qui Harry oubliait trop souvent de répondre... Trop, trop, trop.

Il voulait tout mettre sur pause et rembobiner, être transporté un mois et demi en arrière, quand son seul décor était un dortoir de Serpentard, et son seul compagnon Draco Malfoy. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Pour toute réponse, Malfoy lui montra la Carte du Maraudeur et, pendant un instant, Harry faillit l'accuser de vol. Puis il se rappela vaguement s'être rendu à la Volière aux aurores pour confier l'artefact à un hibou de l'école. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, déjà ?

– Potter ? appela doucement Malfoy, une note d'inquiétude mal dissimulée dans la voix.

Harry se laissa glisser par terre, Malfoy s'accroupit à côté de lui. Harry sortit du chocolat de sa poche et en tendit un morceau à Malfoy, qui refusa silencieusement. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules, avant de croquer dans le carré. Il se sentait déjà mieux.

– C'est les Détraqueurs, enfin, les Epouvantards, expliqua-t-il. Fatigants.

Malfoy acquiesça, comme si tout était plus clair, désormais.

– Pourquoi m'as-tu envoyé ta Carte, Potter ? demanda-t-il après que Harry a terminé de mâcher.

– Ça paraissait intelligent et subtil ce matin, soupira Harry, le regard fixé sur la flamme d'une torche.

– Et moi qui croyais que les personnes intelligentes pouvaient faire semblant d'être idiots, mais que l'inverse était impossible, répondit Malfoy.

Harry battit plusieurs fois des paupières. Le temps que la boutade de Malfoy lui monte au cerveau, le blond avait déjà fini de rire. Malfoy était à quelques centimètres de lui, seulement, leurs épaules se touchaient presque. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre depuis les vacances de Noël. Est-ce que Malfoy en avait conscience ? Est-ce qu'il regrettait, lui aussi, cette semaine bénie et insouciante où l'univers se résumait à eux deux ?

– Ce week-end, il y a une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévue, dit le Gryffondor, comme en passant.

– Si tu croyais m'apprendre quelque chose, Potter, sache que je ne vis pas dans les bois, rétorqua Malfoy, en levant un sourcil. Je suis au courant. Ça a été affiché dans toutes les Salles Communes il y a deux jours.

– Oui, mais... Est-ce que tu voudrais... genre, y aller avec moi ? Toi, tu as une autorisation de sortie...

– Évidemment.

– … mais je pensais qu'on pourrait quand même prendre un passage secret, celui de la sorcière borgne, au deuxième étage. Pour le fun et les frissons. A moins que tu préfères qu'on se retrouve directement à Pré-au-Lard.

– Je ne me rappelle pas avoir dit « oui », Potter, dit Malfoy.

Son sourcil était maintenant très haut sur son front.

– Oh, c'est vrai, bredouilla Harry, en fermant les yeux, la tête reposant contre le mur. Désolé, c'est vraiment le bordel dans ma vie, en ce moment. Je crois que je perds pied.

– Pansy te prierait de ne pas utiliser un vocabulaire oppressif.

Harry lui jeta un regard vide. Vocabulaire oppressif ? Quoi ? Malfoy dut avoir pitié de lui car il expliqua d'un ton neutre :

– Tu aurais pu dire « désolé, ma vie ressemble à une cuvette de toilette mal nettoyée, en ce moment ». Le mot "bordel" est putophobe.

– D'accord, Malfoy, je ferai attention à l'avenir ? Du coup... ? insista Harry, car il avait l'impression que Malfoy essayait de changer de sujet.

– Je suppose qu'on se voit samedi, soupira le blond, les mâchoires serrées, comme à contre-cœur. Je garde ta Carte, c'est bien pour cela que tu me l'as envoyée, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que je puisse te retrouver dans le château n'importe quand ?

Même si Harry ne savait plus vraiment pourquoi il avait prêté sa Carte à Malfoy, il lui fit signe que oui. Il resta assis par terre et regarda l'autre sorcier s'éloigner jusqu'à que sa silhouette disparaisse dans l'obscurité du couloir. Malgré sa profonde lassitude, un éclair d'impatience traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

Dans deux jours, il pourrait enfin lâcher prise.


	11. Sorcière Borgne et Cabane Hurlante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Les cours et la vie ont repris et Harry a du mal à suivre. Draco rage et déprime et se languit pendant tout le mois de Janvier. Puis en février, sans trop de raison, Harry lui envoie sa Carte du Maraudeur et lui demande d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui pour la deuxième fois...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**TROISIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 11 : Sorcière Borgne et Cabane Hurlante  
**

_**"** **Tu me sniffes, Malfoy ?"** _

* * *

_12 février 1994 – Vers la statue de la sorcière borgne_

– Tiens donc, Harry Potter ? Je n'y croyais plus. Monsieur se fait plus attendre que le nouvel album de Swish and Flick **(1)** , ce qui n'est pas peu dire, le groupe est _dissout,_ ironisa Draco de sa voix traînante, en sortant de l'ombre.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il attendait Potter et qu'il suivait ses mouvements sur la Carte du Maraudeur avec un désespoir grandissant. Sa patience avait atteint ses étroites limites depuis belle lurette. Pouvait-on avoir pire timing que Harry Potter ?

Au début, tout s'était passé comme prévu. Draco avait petit-déjeuné à la table de Serpentard, Potter avait petit-déjeuné à la table de Gryffondor. Après avoir dit au revoir à Weasley et Granger, qui avaient eux l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, Potter avait quitté la Grande Salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco l'avait suivi.

Il avait sorti la Carte du Maraudeur de sa poche et trouvé l'étiquette « Harry Potter » qui cavalait dans les escaliers, en direction du deuxième étage. Sans quitter son nom des yeux, Draco s'était lancé à sa poursuite, mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide. En effet, au moment même où il allait tourner dans le couloir de la sorcière borgne, il vit une banderole proclamant « Neville Londubat » se diriger vers celle qui disait « Harry Potter ».

Décidant que Londubat n'était pas son problème mais celui de Potter – ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'insulter sa mauvaise étoile – Draco s'était caché dans un placard à balai pour attendre son heure. A la lumière d'un Lumos, il suivait l'évolution de la situation sur la Carte. A ce moment-là, sa patience avait déjà sévèrement ébranlé ses frêles limites.

Elle les avait carrément explosées quand une banderole « Severus Snape » avait rejoint les deux Gryffondors sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Potter était-il un aimant à ennuis ? La réponse ne pouvait être que _oui_.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux banderoles « Harry Potter » et « Neville Londubat » avaient quitté le couloir pour gravir les escaliers jusqu'au septième étage, où se situait l'entrée de la Tour de Gryffondor. Leur progression était aussi lente et exaspérante que la routine matinale de Blaise.

Priant tous les chevaliers de la Table Ronde de lui transfuser sagesse et pondération par le biais de la pensée, Draco avait gentiment attendu dans son placard à balai et – miracle ! – la Carte lui avait finalement indiqué que Potter s'était débarrassé de Londubat et qu'il redescendait vers Draco.

Bref, Draco avait poireauté une heure dans un placard et il avait sérieusement envie de pisser.

Devant ses sarcasmes et son air méprisant, Potter se contenta de sourire, comme pour dire « désolé, c'est l'histoire de ma vie, tu peux pas test » et il tapota la statue de la sorcière borgne en murmurant « _Dissendium_ ».

La bosse de la statue pivota, révélant une ouverture suffisamment grande pour laisser passer un adulte. Potter sauta dans l'ouverture comme s'il faisait ça tous les jours après le petit-déjeuner.

– Tu viens ? cria sa voix avec un écho lugubre.

– C'est comme si j'étais déjà là, répondit gauchement Draco, avant de s'engouffrer lui aussi dans le passage secret.

Il atterrit dans un tunnel souterrain sombre et humide, aux parois effritées et au sol accidenté.

– Est-ce que c'est là que tu amènes toutes tes conquêtes, Potter ? renifla-t-il en pointant sa baguette illuminée vers le plafond, pour vérifier qu'il n'allait pas s'écrouler sur leurs têtes.

– De quoi tu parles ? soupira le Gryffondor, en le prenant par le bras. Allez, avance, on a du chemin à faire.

– Cho Chang ? J'ai vu son petit sourire, et ton air constipé, quand vos deux équipes se faisaient face avant le match de la semaine dernière. C'était mièvre à en mourir, ricana Draco, en se dégageant d'un mouvement sec.

Il n'allait pas se laisser traîner par la manche comme un enfant ou un chien, merci bien.

– Elle est jolie, c'est tout. Ça m'a un peu déstabilisé, répliqua froidement Potter.

Il avait l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais il resta silencieux. Draco trotta un moment derrière lui, en donnant occasionnellement des coups de pied dans les cailloux qui roulaient sous ses chaussures. Quand un des projectiles de fortune rencontrait les chevilles de Potter, il souriait à peine.

Il avait accepté de passer la journée avec Potter, bien sûr qu'il avait accepté, comment aurait-il pu dire non ? Depuis leur discussion devant le bureau de Lupin jeudi soir, la sortie à Pré-au-Lard hantait ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait hâte ! Retourner à Pré-au-Lard avec Potter... non, simplement _passer du temps_ avec Potter, c'était plus qu'il n'espérait.

Depuis la reprise des classes, Draco avait appris à se contenter d'un message ou un regard. Il n'osait pas espérer plus, pour ne pas se faire du mal.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il y était... au lieu de rentabiliser chaque instant en faisant rire Potter, au lieu de profiter de l'obscurité pour toucher accidentellement Potter, il lui envoyait des cailloux dans les chevilles. Draco était nerveux et irrité. Chaque mimique et chaque geste de Potter lui hérissaient le poil. C'était comme s'il était en compagnie d'un ennemi ou d'un étranger, comme s'ils ne se connaissaient plus.

Après un quart d'heure de marche, l'ambiance pesante devint insoutenable. Draco avait envie de hurler ou de frapper Potter. Il avait envie de remonter à la surface ou de creuser un trou pour s'enfoncer encore plus bas.

Les ondes négatives que Draco dégageaient durent atteindre Potter, car ce dernier posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, avec un regard incertain.

– Hey, Malfoy... Je... On va passer un moment sympa, okay ? J'aimerais voir Zonko, la Cabane Hurlante, peut-être boire de nouveau un verre avec toi, ou simplement qu'on se balade. je vais devoir garder ma Cape, malheureusement, mais il n'empêche que j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air, de sortir de Poudlard. Je... Si on pouvait au moins être amis...

– Amis ? répéta Draco.

Ce mot n'avait soudain aucun sens.

– Je... je ne sais pas, Malfoy ! Je t'ai dit, c'est compliqué, en ce moment. Et avec toi aussi, c'est compliqué... Pourtant, tu me manques. Ce qu'on avait, pendant les vacances, me manque...

Draco ne pouvait plus respirer. Comment faisait-on déjà ? Son cœur avait explosé car trop plein d'émotions, ses poumons s'étaient rabougris par manque d'air. Il avait manqué à Potter.

Par contre, amis ? Qu'est-ce que ce mot voulait dire ?

– Mais ma vie est... maudite, continua Potter, en détournant le regard. Il y a trop de choses que je dois gérer, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas...

– J'ai compris, Potter, l'interrompit Draco, en hésitant entre rire et pleurer.

Potter l'accusait souvent d'en faire des caisses, mais il ne s'était sûrement jamais entendu parler. _Ma vie est maudite. Ma vie est maudite, je ne peux, non, je ne veux pas..._

Ridicule, songea Draco, les yeux secs. Pathétique.

Malheureusement, ça faisait quand même mal.

– Je n'attends rien de toi, dit-il simplement. Par contre, c'est toi qui invites aujourd'hui.

– C'est la moindre des choses, répondit Potter, en lui adressant son premier sourire de la journée.

**xXx**

Le reste du trajet dans le passage secret passa beaucoup plus vite. Maintenant que Harry avait dit à voix haute ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il marchait d'un pas plus léger, et il s'autorisait à flirter avec Malfoy. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment sain ni honnête, quand il y pensait : il venait de demander à Malfoy s'ils pouvaient être _amis_...

Toutefois, sa petite Hermione mentale ne faisait pas le poids face au doux plaisir d'entendre les gloussements discrets de Malfoy, de sentir ses doigts entrelacer les siens un instant ou de recevoir ses coups d'épaule joueurs.

Harry n'avait qu'à faire semblant que le dernier mois et demi n'était pas arrivé et il se sentait bien. Heureux. Malfoy et lui se charriaient comme avant, se cherchaient comme avant et, quand ils atteignirent la trappe qui menait à Honeydukes, tout en haut des escaliers, ils s'embrassèrent comme avant, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais arrêté.

– Bonjour, souffla doucement Malfoy, en caressant les lèvres de Harry du bout des doigts, avec une expression proche de la vénération.

– Bonjour, répondit Harry, en l'entraînant dans un câlin sur un coup de tête.

Malfoy laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise mais ses bras se refermèrent autour de Harry sans hésitation. Ses bras se serraient et desserraient convulsivement dans le dos de Harry, l'attirant encore plus près de lui, le défiant de s'échapper.

S'étaient-ils déjà pris dans les bras ? Harry n'en était pas certain. Ils n'en avaient peut-être pas eu l'occasion jusque-là. Harry ne prenait dans ses bras que les personnes qui lui avaient manquées ou qu'il avait failli perdre.

Blotti contre l'autre sorcier, il eut l'impression de comprendre ce que cela faisait d'être un voyageur rentrant chez lui ou un marin touchant finalement terre. Émus aux larmes, ces nomades se promettent de ne pas repartir et se rongent les ongles à sang d'avoir un jour largué les amarres.

Pourtant, le lendemain ou le surlendemain, l'océan et le reste du monde les appellent et ils admirent déjà l'horizon avec envie. A chaque fois qu'ils reviennent, ils commettent la même erreur, ils oublient qu'ils chérissent leur port d'origine parce qu'ils n'y restent pas.

S'ils s'y installaient, le dégoût, le ressentiment et la lassitude allaient inexorablement s'infiltrer dans leurs cœurs, et c'était des sentiments qu'ils ne voulaient en aucun cas éprouver à l'encontre d'un lieu qu'ils aimaient. Oui, ils étaient contraints de s'éloigner, s'ils souhaitaient préserver leur Éden.

– Tu es fait en guimauve, le taquina Malfoy sans rompre le câlin, le nez fourré dans le cou de Harry.

Il respirait un peu plus fort que d'ordinaire.

– Tu me sniffes, Malfoy ? Je préfère être une guimauve qu'un type bizarre, rétorqua Harry, en caressant les cheveux de Malfoy.

Ils avaient poussé depuis le début de l'année scolaire et arrivaient maintenant aux épaules du blond. Harry les aimait bien comme ça. Il se retint de demander à Draco de les laisser longs. Il n'avait pas le droit d'exiger cela de lui;

– Tu ne sais pas quand te taire, Potter ? répondit Malfoy, sa gêne faisant trembler sa voix. Et arrête de bouger.

– Je ne bouge pas !

Malfoy inspira encore – il était définitivement en train de le sniffer – et il murmura :

– Bien.

Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment. Malgré son fantasme d'être un navigateur sans attache, Harry aurait voulu prendre un couteau et graver cet instant dans son cœur. Rien que Malfoy et lui entre deux mondes, et le temps suspendu.

Finalement, Malfoy relâcha son étreinte et regarda la trappe au dessus de leurs têtes.

– On y va ? J'ai vraiment besoin de pisser.

– On y va, confirma Harry en poussant résolument la trappe vers le monde des mortels.

Un instant plus tard, Draco poussait avec tout autant de résolution la porte des toilettes les plus proches.

**xXx**

– Est-ce que tu était obligé de choisir ce hibou-là ? grimaça Harry, en glissant plusieurs Gallions dans la paume de la main de Malfoy.

Le blond posa l'argent sur le comptoir avec un sourire satisfait.

– Merci Madame et bonne journée, dit-il poliment, avant de sortir de la Poste.

Il tint la porte une seconde de plus que nécessaire, permettant à Harry, sous la Cape, de se faufiler derrière lui.

– Trois Gallions ! Pour envoyer une lettre à ta mère ! rouspéta Harry, toujours invisible.

– Un très bel oiseau, commenta Draco, en prenant le chemin de Zonko, le magasin de farces et attrapes. Allons, ne fais pas ton imitation d'écureuil en colère, Potter, ça ne prend pas.

– Tu ne vois même pas quelle tête je fais, je suis _invisible_ , rétorqua Harry, d'un ton supérieur.

– Bien vu, Potter. Tu as sans doute raison, je ne devrais pas me fatiguer à me représenter ton expression faciale actuelle. Mon imagination débordante ne pourrait sûrement jamais rivaliser avec les horreurs que la nature peut produire.

– Ah, la nature en fait des choses horribles, des cheveux couleur papier recyclé et des yeux comme un jean délavé...

– Un nid de corbeaux en guise de chevelure et un regard sirop à la menthe bon marché...

– Des angles pointus de partout et une langue de vipère...

– Des genoux tordus et des lèvres gercées et des sourcils comme des chenilles et... voilà Zonko.

Harry bénit le fait que Malfoy ne puisse pas le voir car il bugua bêtement pendant une seconde, ne comprenant pas ce que le blond venait de dire. Absorbé par leurs chamailleries, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient arrivés devant le magasin de farces et attrapes.

Il regretta très vite d'avoir insisté pour y aller. Zonko débordait d'élèves de Poudlard et Harry était obligé de faire des exercices de contorsionniste pour ne pas marcher sur les pieds de quelqu'un et trahir sa présence.

Malfoy, lui non plus, n'avait pas l'air ravi d'être bousculé en tous sens. Cinq minutes après être entrés dans la boutique, ils en ressortirent avec un soupir soulagé, les poches remplies de Bombabouses, de Savons Sauteurs et de Tasses à Thé mordeuses.

Comme c'était une belle journée ensoleillée, ils décidèrent de continuer leur balade, plutôt que de se réfugier aux Trois Balais.

Harry craignait aussi, il fallait l'avouer, de s'asseoir face à Malfoy dans l'auberge et d'être encore une fois pris par l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser… ou plus. Il ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

De toute manière, Malfoy semblait content de marcher avec lui dans les rues enneigées de Pré-au-Lard. Il lui racontait avec passion et moult détails les ragots de Serpentard. Harry ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, en partie parce qu'il ne connaissait aucune des personnes dont Malfoy parlait, en partie parce qu'il était trop occupé à le regarder, lui et la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa bouche.

Ils gravirent la petite colline qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante en se taquinant. Arrivés au sommet, ils se lancèrent aussitôt dans une bataille de boules de neige absolument inéquitable, car Harry était toujours invisible.

Après que Malfoy, détrempé et frigorifié, ait déclaré forfait, ils s'accoudèrent à la barrière, le souffle court. Harry garda sa Cape d'Invisibilité.

La neige semblait étouffer tous les sons, hormis celui de leur respiration. Le silence était apaisant. C'était comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Harry aurait pu passer la journée là mais, à un moment donné, Malfoy se tourna vers lui et avança la main dans les airs. Ses doigts se refermèrent à cinq centimètres de la joue de Harry, sur du vide.

Un flash de mélancolie traversa ses yeux gris.

– C'est injuste que tu puisses me voir et pas moi, murmura-t-il avec une franchise déconcertante. Ah, avant que j'oublie, Potter… ta Carte.

Il tendit aveuglément la Carte du Maraudeur vers lui et Harry sortit la main de sous sa Cape pour la prendre.

Leurs doigts se frôlèrent, avec une sorte d'étincelle ridicule. Sans réfléchir, Harry se pencha et embrassa l'autre garçon à travers le fin tissu de la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Malfoy fit un petit ''Oh !''. Sa surprise passée, il pressa un instant ses lèvres contre celles de Harry, les yeux fermés et l'air grave, avant de reculer lentement la tête.

Harry ne pouvait pas supporter son air blessé et il se colla contre Malfoy, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Malgré la Cape et leurs vêtements, être tout contre le blond fit battre son cœur de façon erratique, et un flot de souvenirs encore tendres lui revint en mémoire.

_Malfoy écoutant Nevermind pour la première fois. Malfoy avec son tee-shirt des Weird Sisters qui lui servait de pyjama. Malfoy lui embrassant passionnément le cou. Malfoy gémissant de plaisir quand Harry lui rendait la pareil. Malfoy le masturbant. Harry lui faisant une fellation._

A quelques millimètres de l'entrejambe de Harry, il y avait le sexe de Malfoy. Harry sentit toute pensée rationnelle le quitter. Sirius Black ? C'était comme s'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Son érection commençait à se faire douloureuse et Harry se frotta contre la jambe du Serpentard, cherchant à soulager sa tension. Il grogna sans retenue, son invisibilité lui donnant l'impression que cela n'arrivait pas pour de vrai et que tout était permis, même de se servir de Malfoy comme ça.

Visiblement, Malfoy n'avait pas le même raisonnement que lui.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux, Potter, souffla-t-il en s'écartant, ses bras repoussant aveuglément Harry.

 _Toi ! C'est toi que je veux !_ criait une petite voix dans le cœur et les veines de Harry, mais le brun l'ignora.

– C'est vrai, je suis paumé… Mais je ne m'excuserai pas pour t'avoir embrassé, répondit-il, en regardant Malfoy droit dans les yeux, même si cela ne servait pas à grand chose, le blond ne le voyant pas.

– Embrassé ? répéta Malfoy, l'air incrédule, son expression attendrie transformée en une grimace amère. Ton prétendu baiser n'était pas plus matériel que du vide. Tu es aussi insaisissable que du vent, Potter.

Malgré le côté grandiloquent de cette réplique, Harry se la prit de plein fouet, comme un parpaing dans la gueule. Ça faisait mal, parce que c'était vrai. Ce que Malfoy et lui avaient était un fantasme sans avenir, quelque chose de fragile qui ne menait à rien.

Quelques conversations par P.d.C, quelques baisers, quelques fous rires... c'était bon, ça avait rendu Harry heureux, mais Harry n'avait pas le temps ni l'énergie de chercher le bonheur ou de construire une relation secrète avec Malfoy. Une relation... l'idée même le dépassait.

Il avait treize ans et un tueur en série à ses trousses. Treize ans ! Il ne s'imaginait pas sortir avec quelqu'un. Il ne savait même pas ce que ça impliquait : s'offrir des cadeaux, se dire bonne nuit, manger à la même table ?

– Montre-toi, grogna Malfoy. Je déteste te parler quand tu es là-dessous.

Harry tira sur sa Cape, pour montrer son visage déformé par la colère et la frustration. Il était sûr d'une chose : il n'était pas du _vent._ Il avait proposé à Malfoy d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble et il était bien là, il était venu. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas continuer à se charrier et à faire des batailles de boules de neige ?

– Tu n'es qu'un mirage, dit Malfoy en détournant la tête, comme si Harry le dégoûtait.

– Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Malfoy, ricana Harry, un peu cruel, un peu hébété. Je suis là, devant toi.

– Maintenant oui. Mais tu as disparu de ma vie pendant un mois, Potter.

Harry battit des paupières.

– J'avais oublié ton amour pour le drame, Malfoy, répliqua-t-il, avec un petit rire sans humour. Sincèrement, on aurait dit une réplique de mauvais film. Tu vis ta vie comme si c'était un roman, avec tes belles métaphores ou je ne sais quoi.

– Peut-être, mais moi au moins je ne me fous pas de toi !

– C'est que tu penses ? Vraiment ? Que je te mène en bateau ?

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, Potter, ta vie est un merdier ! Je n'ai aucune envie d'être un de tes nombreux problèmes ou secrets, articula Malfoy entre ses dents, sa magie craquant autour de lui.

– Et tu ne t'es jamais demandé de qui c'était la faute si j'avais une vie pourrie, une vie maudite ? hurla Harry.

Pendant quelques secondes, se fut comme si on avait mis le monde sur pause. Puis, tout se remit en marche.

– Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Potter ? demanda lentement Malfoy, comme s'il avait mal entendu.

– Allons, Malfoy, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, dit Harry avec cruauté.

Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter sauf, éventuellement, une météorite qui s'écraserait sur l'Ecosse.

– On sait tous les deux ce que tu m'as fait boire contre mon consentement, Malfoy.

D'où venait cette haine ? En pensait-il seulement un mot ?

– Je vois, dit Malfoy d'un ton neutre, sa rage trahie par ses narines dilatées et ses pommettes tressaillantes. Je t'ai cru, quand tu m'as dit que tu ne regrettais pas cet incident. Tu m'as même remercié pour t'avoir sauvé la vie, Potter, continua-t-il, toujours de son ton insupportablement neutre.

– Je me rappelle très bien de ce que j'ai dit dans la Forêt après le cours sur les Hippogriffes. Mais Malfoy, ne fais pas semblant d'être moins intelligent que tu ne l'es. Tu l'as bien senti que la Forêt nous faisait dire n'importe quoi, que c'était elle qui parlait !

– Tu ne m'as jamais pardonné pour l'incident, réalisa le blond, en ouvrant de grands yeux. Pour quelque chose que j'ai fait dans la panique, à onze ans ! Je… Je ne veux pas en entendre plus, Potter. C'est toi, la malédiction… tu blesses tous ceux qui ont la folie de vouloir être proches de toi.

– La malédiction, c'est le sang de licorne qui nous pousse l'un vers l'autre contre notre volonté ! cria Harry avec désespoir, ne sachant comment rattraper le tir et enveninant encore plus la situation.

– Ah, parce que maintenant c'est à cause du sang de licorne qu'on passe du temps ensemble ? C'est à cause de l'incident si tu as quasiment vécu dans mon dortoir pendant une semaine ? rit Malfoy, hystérique. Merde, je n'y crois pas ! Tu… tu es vraiment pire que tout, Potter. J'en ai fini avec toi.

Harry regarda Malfoy s'en aller en se demandant ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait apparemment pas besoin de sang de licorne pour foutre sa vie en l'air.

**xXx**

_Dortoir de Serpentard_

« Draco Malfoy : J'espère que tu es actuellement en train de te gausser, allongé sur un canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Parkinson. Au moins, un de nous deux n'aurait pas envie de mourir. Raconter à Snape que j'étais à Pré-au-Lard, pour te venger ? Même de ta part, c'est un coup bas. J'ai perdu la Carte du Maraudeur dans l'histoire et ma Cape d'Invisibilité. Dommage que j'aie toujours mon Parchemin de Communication, j'aurais aimé qu'un prof m'en débarrasse. Ca me fait trop penser à toi, et pas en bien, Malfoy. »

« Harry Potter : Si tu y tiens tant, jette ton P.d.C, Potter ! Après ce message, le mien deviendra un petit tas de cendres. »

En dépit de ce qu'il venait de prétendre, Draco ne parvint pas à détruire son Parchemin de Communication. Il le plia en huit avec application, avant de le ranger tout au fond de sa malle, en se promettant de ne plus jamais y toucher.

Le reste de l'année passa, ni rapidement, ni lentement. Passa tout simplement.

Aux alentours de Pâques, Granger le gifla mais Draco ne se souvenait plus pourquoi.

Mi-avril, Potter et lui s'affrontèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Malgré tous les efforts de Draco, l'équipe de Gryffondor gagna la Coupe.

En Juin, la période des examens de fin d'année commença, lui permettant de se plonger dans ses révisions sans que personne ne vienne le faire chier. Pansy et Blaise avaient tous deux remarqué que les derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui mais Draco aurait préféré revivre sa dispute avec Potter devant la Cabane Hurlante plutôt que de leur avouer qu'il était amoureux du Survivant.

Le moment de prendre le train pour Londres arriva finalement. Pendant que ses camarades débattaient avec animation de l'évasion inexplicable de Sirius Black, enfermé sans baguette dans le bureau du Professeur Flitwick au septième étage, Draco regardait le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre.

Il ne reverrait pas Potter avant deux longs mois, et il hésitait entre délivrance et désolation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) Swish and Flick : est un groupe de wizard rock à qui on doit l'incroyable chanson "Draco Malfoy". Allez écouter, c'est flippant et génial !


	12. Wagon à bagages et Fouine blanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : La sortie à Pré-au-Lard tourne mal. Harry et Draco se disputent devant la Cabane Hurlante. Blessé à l'orgueil et au cœur, Draco dénonce Harry à Snape, lui faisant perdre sa Carte et sa Cape. Harry et Draco ne se parlent plus de tout le reste de l'année...

* * *

  **HIBRIDAE**

**QUATRIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 12** : **Wagon à bagages et Fouine blanche**

_**Merlin, il pourrait assommer quelqu'un avec ça"** _

* * *

 

_1er septembre 1994 – Poudlard Express_

– Et on l'a vu d'aussi près en vrai, dit Ron, en montrant sa figurine de Viktor Krum à Neville. On était dans la loge officielle…

– Pour la première fois et la dernière fois de ta vie, Weasley.

Harry tourna la tête si vite vers la porte du compartiment qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir été assommé par une poêle à frire. Malfoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec son sourire suffisant ordinaire.

Quand Malfoy et lui fricotaient ensemble, Harry avait pris l'habitude de lire de l'affection et de l'amusement dans ce sourire. Actuellement, il n'y en avait aucune trace.

 **x** _[souvenirs souvenirs]_

Malfoy… Ce serait mentir que de dire que Harry n'avait pas pensé à lui de tout l'été. Tout d'abord parce qu'ils s'étaient vus à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, une semaine plus tôt. Mais aussi, et bien, parce qu'ils s'étaient _vus_ à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, une semaine plus tôt.

Certes, jusqu'au 23 août, date à laquelle Harry avait reçu l'invitation des Weasleys pour le match Bulgarie - Irlande, il n'avait pas accordé plus d'une demi-pensée à Malfoy, mais ce n'était pas vraiment difficile quand on résidait au 4, Privet Drive.

Chez son oncle et sa tante, Harry doutait parfois de l'existence même de la Magie. Il lui semblait impossible que la Terre porte à la fois Little Whinging _et_ Poudlard, encore plus impossible que 800 kilomètres seulement séparent la banlieue proprette des Dursleys et l'école de sorcellerie en Écosse.

La lettre des Weasleys lui avait toutefois rappelé que le monde des sorciers n'était pas le fruit de son imagination et, par la même occasion, que Draco Malfoy existait lui aussi.

Ainsi, depuis que Harry savait pour la Coupe du Monde, Malfoy peuplait toutes ses pensées. Car les Malfoys allaient _forcément_ assister au match.

La possibilité qu'ils se croisent était minime mais Harry n'avait pu l'écarter totalement. Elle le terrorisait comme elle le faisait rêver. Dans un autre monde, Malfoy et lui...

Bien entendu, ils s'étaient croisés. Pire : il avait fallu que les Malfoys aient des places dans la tribune officielle, comme le père de Ron.

La finale de Quidditch se déroulant devant ses yeux, Harry avait partiellement réussi à ignorer le fait que Malfoy était assis trois rangs devant lui. Harry avait suivi le match avec la même passion que les Weasleys, admirant les figures risquées et les techniques audacieuses des joueurs professionnels.

Mais pendant qu'il hurlait avec les autres, son regard était parfois attiré par la blondeur surnaturelle des trois Malfoys… ces cheveux couleur licorne. A chaque fois que ça arrivait, il avait eu envie de se donner des claques. Vu comme leur histoire s'était terminée, regarder Malfoy avec envie était hors de question.

Harry s'était mal comporté, il avait dit des choses affreuses, certes, mais Malfoy l'avait dénoncé à Snape. Malfoy avait trahi sa confiance.

Et puis, ils étaient à nouveau tombés l'un sur l'autre dans la forêt à proximité du stade, lors du mouvement de panique qui avait eu lieu dans la nuit.

Harry grinçait des dents dès que ce moment-là de la soirée refaisait surface dans sa mémoire. Malfoy, appuyé contre un arbre, l'air parfaitement détendu. Les bras croisés, à l'abri dans les bois, il regardait ce qui se passait sur le camping.

Quand il avait vu les trois Gryffondors, Malfoy avait commencé à se moquer des grands pieds de Ron, du statut de sang de Hermione, mais il avait fait comme si Harry n'existait pas.

– Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous dépêcher, avait dit le Serpentard. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie _qu'elle_ se fasse repérer.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? avait lancé Hermione d'un air de défi.

– Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux _Moldus._ Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester où tu es... Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferait tous bien rire.

– Hermione est une sorcière, était bêtement intervenu Harry, plus pour signaler sa présence à Malfoy que pour défendre Hermione.

Y avait-il de la pitié dans le regard froid de Malfoy ou Harry s'imaginait-il des choses ?

– Pense ce que tu voudras, Potter, avait répondu le blond. Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas capables de repérer une Sang-de-Bourbe, restez donc ici, tous les trois.

Harry avait dû fermer les yeux une seconde. Entendre ces mots de la bouche de Malfoy lui faisait mal physiquement. C'était comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été autre chose que deux gamins qui se détestaient. Comme si Malfoy n'avait jamais été qu'un petit crétin qui répétait stupidement les croyances de son père.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi proche et aussi loin de quelqu'un que ce soir-là. Il avait eu l'impression que Malfoy et lui étaient dans deux mondes parallèles qui s'éloignaient irréversiblement l'un de l'autre.

 **x** _[retour au présent]_

Harry retrouva ses esprits et revint dans le présent : le Poudlard Express, Ron qui montrait sa figurine de Viktor Krum à Neville, Malfoy qui s'incrustait dans leur compartiment.

– Il ne me semble pas qu'on t'ait invité, Malfoy, dit Harry d'une voix glaciale, en examinant discrètement la silhouette de Malfoy, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire le soir de la Coupe du Monde.

Malfoy avait définitivement grandi pendant l'été et il n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux. Son port était encore plus hautain et méprisant qu'avant. Sa mère lui avait-elle donné des cours de snobisme ?

Envers et contre tout, Harry sentit un poids quitter ses épaules : toute la tension nerveuse qu'il avait accumulée pendant l'été s'évanouit à la simple vision de Malfoy. Malfoy était comme un tunnel qui canalisait ses émotions, une cascade qui emportait tout sur son passage. Malfoy le vidait.

Harry se sentait léger et creux, comme un Vif d'Or. Il avait envie de sauter de partout en riant. Il devait être fou.

– Est-ce que tu as l'intention de t'inscrire ? répéta Malfoy à l'intention de Ron. J'imagine que toi, tu ne vas pas t'en priver, Potter ? Tu ne rates jamais une occasion de faire le malin…

Harry cligna des yeux en entendant son nom. De quoi Malfoy parlait-il ? Harry aurait pu jurer que le blond était en train de se moquer – à juste titre, hélas – de la robe de soirée d'occasion de Ron, mais il fallait croire que le sujet avait changé pendant que Harry reluquait Malfoy en s'imaginant être un Vif d'Or.

– Soit tu nous expliques de quoi tu parles soit tu t'en vas, Malfoy, dit Hermione avec mauvaise humeur.

Un sourire réjoui s'étala sur le visage de Malfoy.

– Dans ma grande bonté, j'accepte d'en toucher un mot à Potter... qui imite actuellement la carpe japonaise à la perfection. En privé.

Harry referma sa bouche et se leva pour suivre Malfoy.

– Harry ! gronda Hermione. L'année scolaire n'a même pas commencé ! Attends _au moins_ d'être arrivé à Pré-au-Lard pour chercher les ennuis !

Harry cilla en entendant le nom du village sorcier. Le visage de Malfoy resta impassible, mais qui sait ? Peut-être que lui aussi repensait aux deux après-midis qu'ils avaient passées à Pré-au-Lard...

– Je reviens, lança le Survivant à ses amis, avant de sortir du compartiment à la suite de Malfoy.

**xXx**

Draco grogna et empoigna les fesses de Potter, pour attirer l'autre garçon encore plus près de lui. Ils étaient déjà collés l'un contre l'autre mais ce n'était pas assez. Draco voulait que rien ne les sépare, que leurs deux pénis ne fassent plus qu'un, il voulait fusionner et se fondre et se mélanger. Il voulait perdre son nom et son identité.

Il avait définitivement perdu tout contrôle de la situation. Il gémissait et se frottait sans vergogne contre le corps ferme et fiévreux de Potter. Tout cela, c'était de la faute à la bouche du Gryffondor, qui faisait quelque chose d'illégal à son cou.

Draco n'en avait rien à foutre d'être plaqué contre une pile de valises qui bougeait à chaque mouvement du train. Au contraire, il aurait voulu rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps. Même si le Poudlard Express déraillait, il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait la force de quitter le wagon à bagages.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Qui pourrait lutter contre ce que Potter lui faisait, sérieusement ?

Huit mois depuis la dernière fois et le Gryffondor n'avait oublié aucun de ses points faibles. Il les titillait avec une enivrante assurance. Il savait où lécher, où mordre, où sucer pour lui faire perdre l'esprit et il ne s'en privait pas.

La confiance et l'absence totale d'hésitation de Potter rappelaient constamment à Draco qu'ils avaient déjà fait ça auparavant. Cela excitait Draco beaucoup plus que de raison.

Contrairement à l'Australien maladroit avec qui Draco s'était amusé au bord de l'océan cet été, Potter n'essayait pas de bien faire. Il ne cherchait pas à maîtriser ses pulsions, de peur de paraître obscène ou ridicule. Il n'était ni doux ni indécis.

Potter était une boule de désir, un bouquet de nerfs, et il se servait de Draco pour se soulager, comme s'il n'avait jamais cessé d'en avoir le droit. Et c'était bon, Merlin, c'était comme revivre.

– Potter, soupira finalement Draco, en bougeant la tête pour bloquer l'accès à son cou. Potter, arrête.

De l'irritation pure passa dans les yeux du Gryffondor et Draco sourit malgré lui. Potter le rendait fou, mais la réciproque était, semblait-il, tout aussi vraie.

– Ne fais pas ta petite tête d'écureuil en colère, dit-il sans réfléchir.

A l'époque, cette phrase ridicule avait le don d'énerver Potter. Draco ne pensait plus jamais la réutiliser.

Potter ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rués dans le wagon à bagages, il eut l'air déstabilisé. Il s'écarta de Draco en titubant et s'assit sur une malle. Draco s'assit sur la valise d'à côté. Leurs épaules s'entrechoquèrent.

– Ça fait deux heures qu'on est enfermés dans le wagon à bagages, dit Draco doucement, sans regarder Potter.

Deux heures que Potter et lui se frottaient l'un contre l'autre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Deux heures qu'ils se dévoraient mutuellement le cou. Deux heures que Draco avait une érection aussi dure que de la pierre. Merlin, il pourrait assommer quelqu'un avec ça. Le pouvoir que Potter avait sur lui était anormal. Dangereux, même.

Draco pourrait se laisser tenter une nouvelle fois et il ne le voulait pas. C'était hors de question.

– Deux heures que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser, répondit Potter.

– Non. Je t'ai déjà dit non, Potter. Trois ou quatre fois, au moins.

– Merde, Malfoy, je sais que tu en as envie, toi aussi !

– Ah bon ? dit Draco, en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

– J'en ai eu la preuve collée contre ma jambe pendant tout le temps où je te faisais un bisou dans le cou, contra Potter, sans aucune gêne. Malfoy, je sais que tu as envie qu'on s'embrasse, je sais que tu es excité.

Draco camoufla son rire – un _bisou_ ? ça ? Potter avait fait l'amour à sa nuque, oui – en un toussotement peu convainquant, avant de répondre, l'air très digne :

– C'est celui qui le dit qui l'est.

– Oui, comme tu veux, Malfoy. Tu as raison, je _suis_ excité, mais moi, je ne m'en cache pas… murmura le brun à son oreille, un sourire évident dans sa voix.

Il savait combien cela rendait Draco faible, bien sûr. Ce sale tricheur.

Sa main se baladait désormais paresseusement sur le torse de Draco, faisant trembler la peau de ses flancs et de son ventre. Tout le corps de Draco était aussi raide que son pénis.

– Depuis que je t'ai vu à la Coupe du Monde... continua Potter à son oreille, et c'en était trop, Draco allait exploser.

– Oui, réussit-il à croasser, en se tenant fermement immobile.

S'il bougeait, il allait attraper les cheveux de Potter. Il allait céder et embrasser le Gryffondor. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait envie. Qu'est-ce qu'il _n'avait pas envie_ d'en avoir envie.

– Je n'arrête pas de penser à ça… souffla encore Potter, ses doigts descendant graduellement vers l'érection de Draco.

Le blond faillit hurler « Oui, Merlin, mille fois oui ! » mais il avait encore un peu de respect pour lui-même et il s'abstint.

Les doigts légers et taquins de Potter se posèrent enfin sur son entrejambe.

– Draco… dit-il en le caressant par dessus sa robe.

Par réflexe, Draco tourna la tête vers lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches…

– Non, dit-il en se brisant le cœur. Non, Potter, ça suffit.

Et Draco se leva pour rejoindre son compartiment.

**xXx**

– Harry, te voilà enfin ! J'allais partir à ta recherche !

– Alors, de quoi est-ce que Malfoy parlait, tout à l'heure ? S'inscrire à quoi ?

– Vous vous êtes battus ?

Harry regarda ses amis avec un étrange sentiment d'irréalité. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé une partie de son âme dans le wagon à bagages. Soudain, Ron, Hermione et Neville lui paraissaient être des automates ou des inconnus.

Il secoua la tête.

– Rien, ce n'était que du bluff, répondit-il avec amertume, en se laissant tomber sur la banquette, à côté de Neville.

Par un mouvement complexe des sourcils, Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dupe, mais elle replongea quand même dans son livre. Ron et Neville haussèrent les épaules et recommencèrent à discuter de la Coupe du Monde.

Après cinq minutes, ce fut comme si les deux dernières heures n'avaient été qu'un rêve éveillé.

Harry fit semblant de regarder le paysage orageux à travers la fenêtre. En réalité, il inspectait son reflet, à la recherche d'un suçon ou une morsure. Il n'y avait rien.

Malfoy avait toujours pris soin de ne laisser aucune trace de leurs méfaits.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_2 septembre 1994 – Grand Hall_

Le lendemain, dans le Grand Hall, pour une raison connue de lui seul, Malfoy se mit à lire l'article à propos de Mr Weasley et des poubelles agressives de Maugrey Fol Œil d'une voix portante. Sa lecture était ponctuée de ricanements et de plaisanteries censées faire rire les élèves rassemblés autour de lui.

– Va te faire voir, Malfoy, et prends la _Gazette des Sorciers_ avec toi, dit Harry avec lassitude, quand le Serpentard termina sa lecture. Viens, Ron…

– Ah oui, c'est vrai que tu es allé chez les Weasleys cet été, Potter, lança Malfoy d'un air dédaigneux. Alors, dis-moi, est-ce que sa mère ressemble vraiment à un cochonnet ou bien c'est simplement la photo qui fait ça ?

Il agita son journal pour montrer la photo des parents de Ron devant le Terrier, au cas où quelqu'un ne sache pas de quoi il parlait.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que cet imbécile avait les mains sur ses fesses moins de 24 heures auparavant. Ce n'était pas possible.

Pourquoi Malfoy était-il si compliqué ? Était-il jaloux de Ron ? Non, ça ne collait pas...

Peut-être qu'il voulait prouver à Harry qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d e lui ? Que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille dans le wagon à bagages était une erreur ? Oui, ça avait plus de sens.

Le message était clair, en fait. En insultant les Weasleys, la famille adoptive de Harry, Malfoy lui faisait comprendre que leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express n'annulait pas leur dispute devant la Cabane Hurlante.

– Et ta mère à toi, Malfoy, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir une bouse de dragon sous le nez, quand je l'ai vue à la Coupe du Monde ? Elle est toujours comme ça ou bien c'est simplement parce que tu étais avec elle ?

Malfoy rosit légèrement. Harry focalisa son attention sur sa grimace dégoûtée et ses yeux gris pleins de haine pour ne pas penser à ses joues délicieusement rouges. Trouver Malfoy attirant alors qu'ils étaient en train de se disputer était totalement déplacé, voire malsain.

– Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma mère, Potter !

– Dans ce cas, ferme-la, répliqua Harry en attrapant Ron par le bras. Allez, on s'arrache.

BANG !

Quelque chose de brûlant lui frôla soudain la joue. Harry se retourna lentement, espérant qu'il y ait une autre explication, mais Malfoy venait bien de lui lancer un maléfice alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

L'ignoble salaud, comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Mais surtout, comment Harry pouvait-il encore vouloir _l'embrasser_?

Harry s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer quand un deuxième sortilège, allant dans le sens inverse, siffla près de son oreille.

– PAS DE ÇA, MON BONHOMME ! rugit une voix qui résonna dans tout le hall.

Le nouveau professeur de Défense, Maugrey Fol Œil, se fraya un chemin parmi les élèves. Il pointait sa baguette sur une fouine blanche qui se trouvait à l'endroit exact où Malfoy se tenait un instant auparavant. La fouine tremblait de tout son corps sur le sol de pierres, ses quatre pattes fléchies et sa queue touffue recourbée à côté d'elle, comme pour se protéger.

– Tu as été touché ? gronda Maugrey, en fixant Harry de son œil normal.

– Non, il m'a raté, répondit Harry dans un état second.

Maugrey avait transformé Malfoy en fouine ? Est-ce que c'était autorisé, au moins ?

– LAISSE-LE ! hurla soudain le professeur de Défense, son œil magique déviant considérablement sur le côté.

Crabbe s'était baissé pour ramasser la fouine apeurée. Quand il vit que Maugrey se dirigeait vers eux, Crabbe se figea, ne sachant visiblement que faire. La fouine se faufila entre ses jambes pour fuir.

Malheureusement pour Malfoy, Maugrey était vif. Le professeur de Défense pointa de nouveau sa baguette sur la fouine et l'envoya valser dans les airs, à plusieurs mètres du sol.

La fouine retomba par terre avec un bruit sourd et un couinement pitoyable, avant de bondir de nouveau.

La dernière fois que Harry avait éprouvé une telle haine, c'était quand il avait entendu l'histoire officielle de Sirius Black, le traître qui avait vendu Lily et James Potter à Voldemort. C'était comme du feu dans ses veines.

Et si le petit crâne de la fouine s'écrasait contre les pavés durs et froids ? Et si Malfoy restait _bloqué_ dans ce corps ?

Pendant une étrange seconde, la haine de Harry disparut, chassée par une immense remise en question.

Maugrey aurait pu donner une apparence bien moins flatteuse à Malfoy mais il avait choisi de le transformer en fouine, un animal qui correspondait parfaitement au Serpentard, selon Harry.

Ce n'était pas la mauvaise réputation qu'avaient ces petits mammifères qui lui évoquait Malfoy, non, c'était le corps gracile et le poil lumineux de la fouine. Malgré sa terreur, la fouine blanche restait belle et noble, aussi aristocratique que la version humaine de Draco Malfoy.

Et là venait l'immense remise en question : soudain, Harry se surprit à souhaiter que Malfoy reste coincé dans son corps de martre...

Tout serait plus facile si Malfoy ne pouvait pas parler et utiliser une baguette ! Harry pourrait le prendre dans ses bras et passer ses doigts dans sa fourrure blanche, et Malfoy fermerait les yeux en poussant des petits jappements de plaisir.

Trois secondes plus tard, la fouine se jeta dans les bras de Harry comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. Elle se mit à gratter frénétiquement le col de sa robe pour se réfugier sous ses vêtements, griffant plusieurs fois le cou de Harry dans sa panique.

Évidemment, Malfoy n'avait pas sauté sur lui parce qu'il avait l'intention de devenir son animal de compagnie. Il tentait simplement d'échapper à Maugrey.

– Donne moi ça, ordonna le professeur de Défense, son œil magique fixant le renflement sous le col de Harry où la fouine s'était terrée.

– Non, dit Harry fermement.

Malfoy tremblotait contre sa peau nue, son petit cœur de fouine battait à toute allure. Il était terrorisé.

Harry, lui, ne s'était jamais autant détesté qu'à ce moment-là. Était-il un pervers ? Malfoy tremblait de peur mais, au lieu d'éprouver de la compassion pour lui ou de la haine envers Maugrey, Harry était content que les poils de la fouine soient aussi doux que dans son imagination.

Malfoy haïssait sûrement sa situation dans laquelle il se trouvait mais Harry tirait du réconfort de la chaleur et de la douceur de la fouine. Comme souvent avec Malfoy, il aurait voulu que le monde arrête de tourner et qu'il n'y ait plus qu'eux deux, lui et la fouine blottie dans son cou.

Merlin, il avait un sérieux problème.

Malfoy sortit prudemment sa petite tête triangulaire des robes de Harry. Il devait étouffer, là-dessous.

– Donne-le moi, répéta Maugrey, sa baguette pointée vers le cou de Harry.

– Non ! maintint le Gryffondor, en mettant sa main devant la tête de la fouine.

L'air craquait autour d'eux, comme si l'orage de la veille ne demandait qu'à éclater une seconde fois. Au moment où Maugrey parut prêt à transformer Harry en animal lui aussi, McGonagall s'interposa entre eux.

Quelqu'un avait dû la prévenir, ou bien elle passait par hasard par le Grand Hall. Dans tous les cas, Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de la voir. McGonagall enseignait la Métamorphose et elle était une _adulte_. Elle saurait raisonner Maugrey et, surtout, redonner sa forme d'origine à Malfoy.

– Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Maugrey ? balbutia-t-elle, en tendant le cou pour voir ce que Harry cachait dans son col. A qui appartient cette fouine, Monsieur Potter ?

– J'essaye d'enseigner, grogna le professeur de Défense. Donne-le moi, je te dis !

– Non, répéta Harry pour la énième fois, sans bouger la main, et en défiant Maugrey du regard.

Il n'eut pas à froncer les sourcils de rage bien longtemps car les rouages tournèrent très vite dans l'esprit bien fait de McGonagall. La sorcière pointa à son tour sa baguette sur Harry et, un instant plus tard, Malfoy réapparut dans un craquement sonore.

Le Serpentard n'avait pas eu le temps ou la présence d'esprit de sauter avant le contre-sort. Il retomba lourdement sur Harry, ses bras et ses jambes empêtrés dans les robes du Gryffondor.

Les deux garçons se relevèrent sans se regarder. Harry aurait voulu demander à Malfoy pourquoi il avait sauté dans ses bras plutôt que dans ceux de Parkinson ou de Goyle, mais Maugrey entraînait déjà le blond en direction du sous-sol, pour aller voir Snape, le Directeur de Serpentard.

Au dîner, la plupart des Gryffondors se moquèrent méchamment de l'épisode « Malfoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante ». Harry ne rit pas avec eux. Il ignora aussi les coups d'œil interrogateurs dont il était l'objet. Il pensait au corps chaud et fragile de la fouine dans son cou et il avait envie de soupirer d'aise.

Malfoy avait beau prétendre ne rien vouloir avoir à faire avec lui, c'était tout de même contre la peau de Harry qu'il avait cherché refuge, et cela suffisait pour redonner de l'espoir à Harry.


	13. Champions et Badges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : C'est la rentrée ! Sur le trajet, Harry et Draco atterrissent dans le wagon à bagages et se retrouvent à faire frotti-frotta, de façon assez désespérée. Le lendemain, Draco, transformé en fouine par Maugrey Fol Œil, se réfugie dans le col de Harry sans vraiment réfléchir. La quatrième année commence étrangement...

* * *

  **HIBRIDAE**

**QUATRIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 13 :** **Champions et Badges**

_**"Fleur forever"** _

* * *

 

_31 octobre 1994 – Grande Salle_

– Harry Potter, lut Dumbledore d'une voix forte.

Draco sursauta en entendant ce nom. Trop occupé à fantasmer sur le physique avantageux du champion de Poudlard – Cedric Diggory, Poufsouffle, sixième année – il ne s'était pas aperçu que la Coupe de Feu avait craché un quatrième morceau de parchemin.

Tous les élèves s'étaient déjà levés pour mieux voir Potter, sauf lui.

Draco n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi un nouveau nom était-il sorti de la Coupe, alors que Poudlard avait déjà son champion ? Comment Potter avait-il réussi à franchir la Limite d'Âge ? Avec sa Cape d'Invisibilité ?

Mais en fait, Potter avait-il toujours sa Cape ? Snape avait confisqué la Cape d'Invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur, en février dernier, n'est-ce pas ? Draco avait beau se creuser la tête, il n'était pas sûr de bien se rappeler...

Certains de ses souvenirs avec Potter se mélangeaient, d'autres étaient idéalisés, d'autres tout bonnement remplacés par des plus récents. Leur dispute devant la Cabane Hurlante, par exemple, lui semblait terriblement lointaine désormais, reléguée au fin fond de sa mémoire pour l'éternité – du moins l'espérait-il. Quand Draco pensait à Potter, c'était la scène dans le train ou l'épisode fouine rebondissante qui lui venaient à l'esprit en premier, pas cette maudite sortie à Pré-au-Lard l'hiver dernier.

Pour en revenir à la Cape, il y avait peu de chances, de toute manière, qu'elle soit capable de déjouer la barrière magique de Dumbledore. Potter avait donc franchi la Limite d'Âge par un autre moyen...

Mais pourquoi Potter voudrait-il participer au Tournoi, en fait ? Draco le connaissait maintenant assez bien pour savoir que le Gryffondor n'aimait pas s'afficher, malgré les histoires incroyables qui lui arrivaient chaque année – être pourchassé par un tueur en série évadé d'Azkaban, affronter un Basilisk dans la Chambre des Secrets, se disputer une pierre philosophale avec un professeur à deux visages et… boire du sang de licorne.

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta un instant, son propre sang d'humain se figea dans ses veines. Et si c'était vrai, ce que Potter avait dit pendant leur dispute ? Et si c'était à cause du sang de licorne que la mauvaise fortune s'acharnait sur lui ?

Car personne n'était aussi chanceux et malchanceux à la fois que Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

La pierre philosophale, le Basilisk, Sirius Black... on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte de pas de pot. Mais devenir le second champion de Poudlard ! Ce n'était pas anodin. Quelque chose avait poussé Potter à s'inscrire, quelque chose qui lui voulait du mal.

Draco frappa son poing sur la table. Il tenait quelque chose de grand. Tout concordait. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était très dangereux et Potter pourrait facilement y laisser sa demi-vie. Le Gryffondor n'y participerait pas volontairement, Draco en était sûr.

Mais quelque chose, le sang de licorne maudit, avait pris le contrôle de son corps et l'avait forcé à mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu. Et le sang argenté qui coulait dans les veines de Potter avait perturbé la Limite d'Âge, conçue pour les humains, pas pour les créatures magiques...

Pendant trois glorieuses secondes, Draco se vit se lever, retourner dans son dortoir et envoyer un message par P.d.C à Potter pour lui demander des explications. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Puis il croisa le regard de Maugrey Fol Oeil et repensa à sa transformation en fouine. Sous sa forme de petit mammifère blanc et terrifié, Draco avait sauté dans le col de Potter sans aucune espèce d'amour-propre. Devant tout le monde. Après s'être moqué des Weasleys, la famille adoptive du Survivant.

Écrire à Potter… non, l'humiliation que Draco avait subie le premier jour de classe était encore trop fraîche.

Alors, comme tous les autres, il resta à sa place et regarda Potter rejoindre les trois autres champions dans la pièce voisine.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_13 novembre 1994 – Dortoir de Serpentard_

Draco passa la nuit à élaborer les badges. L'idée était stupide, voire absurde, mais après le débat dans la Salle Commune ce soir-là, Draco devait prouver aux autres Serpentards que c'était Diggory qu'il soutenait, pas Potter.

_– Je n'en reviens pas de dire ça, mais nous allons encourager un Poufsouffle, cette année, avait dit Daphné Greengrass en faisant la moue._

_– Personnellement, je soutiens Krum, avait clamé Millicent avec sérieux._

_– Moi aussi, avait renchéri Blaise, d'un ton libidineux._

_– Pas pour la même raison que moi, avait répondu Millicent d'un ton pincé. Il m'a l'air d'être le plus débrouillard._

_– Krum se débrouille comme un chef dans bien des domaines, j'en suis sûr… avait susurré Blaise._

_– Blaise, tu es en chaleur, avait rétorqué Millicent, et tu n'es même pas attiré par les hommes. Pansy, je suppose que tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?_

_– Fleur forever, avait souri l'autre sorcière. C'est la seule fille, je me dois de croire en elle. Tout est trop souvent une affaire d'hommes._

_– Personne ne soutient notre propre école ? avait demandé Théodore, surpris._

_Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui. Théo était un garçon taciturne, qui tolérait la compagnie de ses camarades de Maison tant que personne ne le forçait pas à participer activement aux discussions. Il était rare qu'il s'exprime._

_– Moi, je soutiens Poudlard ! avait fanfaronné Draco en se redressant dans son fauteuil, voyant là l'occasion de se démarquer de ses camarades._

_– Diggory ou… Potter ? avait demandé Gregory avec un rire gras._

_– On a deux champions, Draco, c'est lequel que tu soutiens, alors ? avait lourdement insisté Vincent, en donnant un coup de coude amusé à Gregory._

_Draco avait à peine rougi devant les moqueries de Greg et Vincent. Depuis que tous les élèves de Poudlard, ou presque, l'avaient vu se jeter sur Potter sous sa forme de fouine, le respect n'existait plus. Même ses deux plus fidèles amis avaient pris l'habitude de se foutre de sa gueule._

_– Diggory, bien sûr, avait craché Draco, en levant le menton._

_– Je le croirai quand je le verrai, avait doucement déclaré Théodore, qui ne parlait pas beaucoup mais à qui, visiblement, rien n'échappait._

_Se rappelait-il de la fois, plus d'un an plus tôt, où Draco n'arrivait pas à réviser parce qu'il pensait à Potter ? Draco, lui, s'en rappelait._

_C'était le premier dimanche de la troisième année. Draco était assis à son bureau devant son manuel d'Arithmancie et il voyait Potter dans toutes les formules, il l'entendait dans tous les schémas. Dans ses souvenirs, il s'était plaint à haute voix de ne pas réussir à se concentrer. Théo était le seul autre occupant du dortoir à ce moment-là. Mais Draco avait-il explicitement mentionné Potter ?_

_Non, Théo ne pouvait pas se souvenir de ce moment banal, Draco était simplement paranoïaque._

_– Tu auras ta preuve demain alors, Théodore, avait lancé le blond avant de se retirer dans leur dortoir, son nouveau projet se formant rapidement dans son esprit._

Draco battit des paupières, désorienté. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Il s'était endormi à son bureau. Sa nuque le lançait et il avait le bras droit ankylosé.

Avec une fascination morbide, il le souleva et le laissa retomber plusieurs fois. Puis un reflet brillant attira son attention et il oublia tout de son membre engourdi. Les badges !

Draco se dépêcha de fignoler son invention et il s'écroula finalement dans son lit une demi-heure plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Draco distribua les badges dans la Salle Commune. La plupart des Serpentards acceptèrent de les porter. Draco espérait que les badges convaincraient Théodore et les autres qu'il soutenait le vrai champion de Poudlard.

Car lui n'y croyait pas.

**xXx**

_Devant la salle de classe de Potions_

– Ça te plaît, Potter ? dit Malfoy, quand il vit les Gryffondors approcher.

Harry le regarda avec curiosité. Au petit-déjeuner, il avait vu pas mal d'élèves arborer le même gros badge flashy que Malfoy mais il ne savait toujours pas ce qui était écrit dessus. Si on en croyait le sourire prétentieux du blond, c'était Malfoy qui les avait créés. Et si on en croyait ses impressionnantes cernes bleues, il avait passé la nuit à les confectionner.

Le badge disait « Vive Diggory ». Harry renifla. Depuis que son nom était sorti de la Coupe de Feu deux semaines plus tôt, bon nombre d'élèves avait déjà montré un sentiment similaire. Même _Ron_ ne lui parlait plus. Si Malfoy croyait que sa petite création allait l'intimider ou le démoraliser...

Après s'être assuré que Harry avait lu le message inscrit sur son badge, Malfoy appuya dessus et les mots s'effacèrent, remplacés par un très élégant « Potter pue » **(1)**.

Harry le regarda, éberlué. _Potter pue ?_ Sérieusement ? Il avait moins envie de se mettre en colère que de rire. Merlin, Malfoy était vraiment ridicule, parfois. Hermione fit un pas en avant, une réplique bien sentie lui démangeant probablement la langue, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste nonchalant.

Il fit un pas vers Malfoy, qui déglutit sonorement, puis un deuxième et un troisième pas. Quand il fut face au blond, il lui murmura dans le creux de l'oreille, d'une voix volontairement sensuelle :

– Je ne crois pas que je pue, Malfoy, cela voudrait dire que tu aimes sniffer des mauvaises odeurs…

Le Serpentard frissonna, ses paupières se fermèrent une seconde, palpitantes – ne demandant qu'à être embrassées – et Harry sut qu'il ne s'était pas imaginé des choses, pendant les vacances de Noël de troisième année.

Malfoy aimait réellement le renifler. Malfoy aimait son _odeur._ Harry profita de leur proximité accidentelle pour humer l'autre garçon avec hésitation, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le blond, l'année dernière, passait tant de temps le nez fourré dans son cou.

Malfoy sentait bon. Sa peau avait un parfum familier, rassurant… Harry ferma les yeux, comme pour effacer le reste du monde, sauf la présence frémissante et silencieuse de Malfoy…

Il repensa au petit corps tout chaud de la fouine, blotti contre son cou…

– Malfoy et Potter, dit une voix doucereuse derrière eux.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent si violemment que leurs mentons s'entrechoquèrent. Ils s'écartèrent, comme s'ils venaient de se brûler.

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Snape.

Pour une fois, Serpentards et Gryffondors étaient d'accord :

– Rien, professeur, dirent-ils en chœur, certains d'un ton blasé, d'autres d'un ton goguenard. Simplement Potter et Malfoy qui se cherchent des noises.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry vit Ron hausser des épaules avec un sourire méchant. Visiblement, ce n'était toujours pas ce jour-là qu'ils allaient se réconcilier.

Les lèvres de Snape se retroussèrent, dans une lamentable imitation de sourire.

Pendant le cours de Potions, Harry imagina toutes les horreurs qu'il aimerait faire subir à Snape pour les avoir interrompus. Rationnellement, il savait que son petit moment avec Malfoy n'aurait guère pu durer plus longtemps, les autres élèves auraient fini par s'interposer.

Toutefois, il lui était beaucoup plus facile de haïr Snape que de se demander ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête dans le couloir. Malfoy créait des badges qui l'insultaient et Harry le sniffait en retour, en agitant la queue ? Ce n'était pas comme ça que les choses marchaient, normalement.

Tandis qu'il remuait son chaudron, Harry s'aperçut que Malfoy et lui étaient les cibles de coups d'œil gênés ou railleurs. Cela l'agaça un peu plus. La scène dans le couloir n'avait rien eu de _drôle._ Malfoy et lui n'étaient pas un duo comique.

Harry essaya de se mettre à la place des autres, de revoir la scène d'un point de vue extérieur. De quoi Malfoy et lui avaient-ils eu l'air ? Est-ce qu'on aurait dit que Harry susurrait des méchancetés à l'oreille du Serpentard et que ce dernier tentait de contenir sa rage ?

Ou est-ce que tout le monde avait senti la tension sexuelle, ou pire encore, la douloureuse mélancolie qui vibrait entre eux ?

**xXx**

_Placard à balais quelconque_

Après le cours de Potions, Harry devait rejoindre les autres Champions pour l'Examen des Baguettes mais, sans trop comprendre comment, il se retrouva coincé dans un placard à balais avec Rita Skeeter.

Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à ce que la Plume à Papote de la journaliste venait d'écrire :

 _Des larmes remplissent ces yeux d'un vert étonnant lorsque nous en venons à parler de ses parents dont il ne garde presque aucun souvenir_.

– Il n'y a PAS de larmes dans mes yeux ! s'indigna Harry.

La porte du placard à balais s'ouvrit à ce moment-là. Pendant une seconde insensée, Harry crut que Malfoy avait entendu son exclamation et qu'il venait vérifier si oui ou non il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux.

Évidemment, ce n'était pas Malfoy qui se tenait sur le seuil.

– Dumbledore ! s'écria Skeeter d'un air enchanté, en rangeant brusquement sa plume et son parchemin dans son sac en peau de crocodile. Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez lu ce que j'ai écrit cet été sur la réunion de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers ?

– Merveilleusement fielleux, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai particulièrement apprécié la formule que vous avez employée à mon sujet : « un vieil ahuri d'un autre âge ».

Tandis que le Directeur et Rita Skeeter échangeaient des piques sur un ton badin, comme s'ils avaient pour habitude de se chamailler dans des placards à balais, Harry resta silencieux, assis sur sa boîte en carton.

Il pensait encore aux énormités que la Plume à Papote avait osé écrire.

 _Une horrible cicatrice, souvenir d'un passé tragique, défigure le visage par ailleurs charmant de Harry Potter_...

_Oui, parfois, la nuit, il m'arrive encore de pleurer en pensant à mes parents, je n'ai aucune honte à l'avouer..._

Toutes ces phrases grandiloquentes résonnaient dans son crâne avec une voix narquoise, étrangement familière mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à remettre.

Draco Malfoy.

Maintenant que Harry y pensait, c'était évident. Si la Plume à Papote pouvait parler, elle aurait _forcément_ la voix de Malfoy. Harry ne connaissait personne d'autre qui vouait un tel amour pour le drama.

Merlin, Malfoy _adorerait_ cette plume.

Pendant une seconde, Harry s'imagina commander une Plume à Papote par Hibou Postal et la lui offrir, comme ça, sans raison, simplement parce que ce serait amusant. Puis il se rappela du moment gênant que Malfoy et lui avaient vécu dans le couloir deux heures auparavant, de l'épisode de la fouine rebondissante, de leur rencontre dans le Poudlard Express, de leur dispute devant la Cabane Hurlante...

En fait, Malfoy devrait se passer de Plume à Papote.

– … remettre cette conversation à plus tard. L'Examen des Baguettes est sur le point de commencer et il ne pourra pas se dérouler normalement si l'un de nos champions est caché dans un placard à balais, dit Dumbledore d'une voix plaisante.

Harry se leva et, sans un regard pour Skeeter, il se hâta de rejoindre les autres champions.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ollivander avait déclaré les quatre baguettes magiques en bon état, Rita Skeeter avait eu son lot de photos officielles et Harry avait envie de parler avec un ami. Il descendit dans la Grande Salle, en espérant y trouver Hermione et manger avec elle, mais la sorcière n'était pas assise à leur Table.

Ah, mais oui, Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle comptait sauter le repas et aller à l'Infirmerie pour discuter de la taille de ses dents avec Madame Pomfresh. Harry était sûr qu'elle allait réussir à convaincre l'infirmière. Hermione était aussi têtue que lui, peut-être même plus. Elle ne quitterait pas l'Infirmerie sans avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait **(2)**.

Harry allait donc dîner seul. Il s'assit au bout de la table et mangea sans appétit, les yeux dans le vague et le vague à l'âme.

Sur le chemin du retour vers la Tour de Gryffondor, il songea au Sortilège d'Attraction qu'il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser, mais surtout à Draco Malfoy.

Envers et contre tout, Harry aurait aimé lui raconter son après-midi : l'entretien surréaliste avec Skeeter dans le cagibi, l'Examen des Baguettes et ses sous-entendus salaces – « je l'ai cirée la nuit dernière », avait quand même dit Cedric ! –, l'embarrassante séance photo qui avait suivi.

Il savait à quel moment Malfoy hausserait un sourcil, à quel moment il ricanerait et à quel moment il lèverait les yeux au ciel. En passant le trou du portrait, Harry rit tout seul des réactions excessives que Malfoy avait dans son imagination.

Au final, même s'il n'avait pas accès au vrai Draco Malfoy, Harry pouvait imaginer ses mimiques et ses petits commentaires sarcastiques. C'était déjà mieux que rien. C'était un peu comme être avec Malfoy.

En fait, pas du tout, réalisa-t-il avec un pincement au cœur. C'était comme avoir un ami imaginaire. Un petit-ami imaginaire.

C'était triste.

Harry monta les escaliers vers le dortoir en se sentant misérable. Quand il poussa la porte et tomba sur Ron, il crut qu'il allait s'effondrer et se mettre à pleurer d'énervement en tapant des poings par terre. La vie était trop injuste avec lui, merde.

– Tu as du courrier, dit Ron d'un ton sec comme du pain rassis, avant de sortir du dortoir.

Harry faillit le suivre – pour lui faire entendre raison ou pour lui taper dessus, il ne savait même pas – mais il préféra finalement ouvrir la lettre posée sur son oreiller. Cela faisait tout de même deux semaines qu'il attendait la réponse de Sirius.

 _Peux-tu te trouver seul devant la cheminée de la tour de Gryffondor à une heure du matin, dans la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre ?_ écrivait Sirius et cette phrase était comme un shooter d'espoir et de lumière.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Parler à son parrain était un projet comme Harry aimerait en avoir plus souvent : simple, heureux, normal, tout le contraire, en fait, de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, qui aurait lieu le 24 novembre.

Quand Harry pensait à la première tâche, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

C'était comme avoir onze ans, apprendre qu'on allait être réparti dans une Maison et qu'on allait partager un dortoir avec des inconnus pendant sept ans.

Non, tout compte fait, concourir accidentellement au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, c'était bien pire qu'être un Première Année avant la Répartition. Pas parce qu'il risquait de mourir – maintenant, Harry était plus ou moins en paix avec cette notion-là – mais parce que cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas Ron à ses côtés.

Sans son meilleur ami, Harry se sentait plus seul que jamais.

Avec irritation, l'adolescent se rendit compte que la Plume à Papote avait tapé plus juste qu'il ne voulait l'admettre : il était un gamin pleurnichard qui s'apitoyait sur son sort.

Cette désagréable illumination eut le mérite de le sortir de sa déprime. Il préférerait immigrer sur Mars plutôt que donner raison à Rita Skeeter. Ce soir-là, au lieu de se morfondre, roulé en boule dans son lit, il allait être productif. Il allait prendre des initiatives.

Sa décision prise, Harry se jeta sur sa malle et la fouilla maladivement, à la recherche de son vieux Parchemin de Communication. Il avait arrêté de l'utiliser après sa dispute avec Malfoy en février dernier mais il ne s'était pas senti de le jeter.

Harry finit par retrouver le morceau de parchemin enchanté dans son exemplaire de _Vadrouilles avec les goules._ Il ne cilla même pas en voyant le nom de l'ouvrage. Pour une raison inexplicable, il retrouvait sans arrêt des livres de Gilderoy Lockhart dans sa valise.

Harry déplia son P.d.C avec avidité. Le papier était noir de messages. Il fallait croire que ses amis continuaient de l'inclure dans leurs conversations écrites même s'il ne répondait plus depuis longtemps. Cette vision lui mit un peu de baume au cœur et certains messages le firent rire franchement.

Après une minute émotion / _Friendship is Magic_ , Harry se mit à examiner attentivement le papier, mais il ne vit l'écriture pointue de Malfoy nulle part. Bien qu'il n'avait pas eu grand espoir du contraire, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu.

Il effaça son P.d.C d'un coup de baguette irrité et attrapa la plume la plus proche. Il écrivit le _D_ de « Draco Malfoy », commença à tracer le _r_ , puis il s'arrêta, soudain hésitant.

Que comptait-il écrire, en fait ?

_« Hey, et si on faisait comme si on ne s'était pas hurlé dessus cet hiver ? Je propose qu'on reprenne nos activités du train le plus tôt possible. PS : sois beau et tais-toi. PPS : je plaisante, j'aime bien ta bouche insolente. »_

« _J'ai toujours autant envie de t'embrasser, POURQUOI TU AS REFUS_ _É QU'ON S'EMBRASSE DANS LE WAGON A BAGAGES ? CA ME REND FOU_ »

_« Ça te plairait, une Plume à Papote ? C'est une plume qui écrit comme tu parles, genre beaucoup et avec condescendance. »_

_« Tu sens bon, Malfoy, du coup je vais fabriquer des badges ''Malfoy sent bon'' et on pourra créer un club de gens qui sentent bons et même tourner un clip musical. Sauf que tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un clip musical, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Je me sens seul sans toi, merde »_

_« Tu crois que ta forme d'Animagus serait une fouine ? Ça t'irait bien. C'est un compliment, hein. Enfin, je crois. »_

_« La première tâche me terrorise, ça me détendrait si tu me faisais des vannes bêtes et méchantes ou MIEUX si tu trouvais un moyen d'y aller à ma place (stp ?) Je te dédommagerai en nature évidemment »_

_« Est-ce que ton père faisait vraiment partie des crétins qui humiliaient la famille de Moldus, à la Coupe du Monde ? Et tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit à propos de Hermione, qu'elle risque d'être prise pour cible à cause de son "statut de sang" (quelle connerie, ce truc) ? »_

_« Tu sais que Cedric Diggory a_ _ciré sa baguette avec application_ _la nuit dernière ? Elle brillait, elle était toute lisse, toute raide. Ses mots, pas les miens. »_

_« Je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'est pas ta faute si ma vie est si compliquée. J'étais paumé. »_

_« Très spirituels, tes badges, Malfoy. Pour un enfant de cinq ans, tu es d'une maturité exceptionnelle. »_

_« Ma vie est nulle, sans toi. »_

_« Si tu étais un Détraqueur, je voudrais quand même t'embrasser. Osef la perte de mon âme. »_

Harry n'écrivit rien de tout cela, évidemment. Surtout pas la dernière phrase de drague bidon qui était moins drôle que déprimante.

Il replia le Parchemin avec minutie en prenant garde à ne pas verser une seule larme. Il était toujours aussi prêt à prendre une fusée pour Mars.

Harry enfila son pyjama et se mit au lit en pensant à la première tâche. Si seulement Ron et Malfoy le soutenaient, il affronterait gorgones, manticores et dragons, armé d'une épée en mousse et d'un bouclier en papier mâché.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : La version française de HP traduit "Potter stinks" par "A bas Potter", mais je préfère le sens littéral "Potter pue".  
> Note (2) : Ma manière de réduire les dents de Hermione, sans utiliser la scène du duel devant la salle de classe de Potions.


	14. Dragons et Petit-déjeuner au lit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry est désigné deuxième champion de Poudlard. Draco crée des badges « Potter pue » pour prouver aux autres Serpentards qu'il ne soutient pas Harry. Sa farce se retourne contre lui quand Harry et lui passent de longues secondes à se renifler avec nostalgie dans un couloir. Harry est triste, super triste. Genre Ron lui parle plus, Draco lui parle pas vraiment et la première tâche approche. Heureusement qu'il a bientôt RDV avec Sirius ! En attendant, il aimerait écrire à Draco, mais il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il est un peu nul et qu'il a 14 ans.

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**QUATRIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 14 : Dragons et Petit-déjeuner au lit**

**_''Qu'est-ce que j'entends couiner ? Ou plutôt ffffouiner ?''_ **

* * *

_22 novembre 1994 – Forêt Interdite_

Harry en avait assez entendu. Il en avait surtout assez vu.

Il fit demi-tour sans bruit et reprit le chemin du château, laissant Hagrid en compagnie de Madame Maxime et de quatre dragons.

Des dragons ! Des satanés dragons ! Des satanés lézards ailés géants qui crachent du feu !

Harry aurait voulu taper du poing contre un arbre pour exprimer son désarroi et sa haine envers les organisateurs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – comment quelqu'un d'aussi austère et ennuyeux que Barty Croupton Senior avait pu accepté une chose pareille ? – , mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'offusquer.

Il avait rendez-vous avec Sirius dans moins d'une heure, devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Il pressa le pas, comme si s'éloigner des créatures gigantesques – des dragons, sérieusement ! – repousserait aussi la date de la première tâche…

Mais il ne servait à rien de se voiler la face : d'ici deux jours, avec sa vieille baguette magique pour seule compagne, Harry devrait affronter un dragon de quinze mètres de haut. Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour s'en sortir vivant ?

Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui saurait le rassurer, le conseiller... ses pensées allèrent, sans raison, vers Malfoy, sans raison car la seule chose que le Serpentard pourrait lui apprendre serait le lien étymologique entre son prénom, Draco, et les dragons enchaînés dans l'enclos. Sans raison, parce que Malfoy et lui ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis leur incartade devant la salle de classe de Potions et que Harry ne pouvait pas se jeter sur lui pour quémander du réconfort.

Seul Sirius pourrait l'aider.

Tout à ses pensées et à son désespoir, Harry faillit se cogner contre Karkaroff – mais un bras musclé le retint de justesse et le ramena dans l'ombre. Harry tourna la tête et reconnut Firenze, le centaure qui les avait aidés, Malfoy et lui, à sortir de la Forêt deux ans et demi plus tôt.

Avec le temps, ses souvenirs de sa première année avaient perdu de leur intensité, balayés par d'autres péripéties plus récentes. Toutefois, Harry n'avait pas oublié les cheveux couleur de lune et le corps palomino de Firenze, ainsi que son air grave.

L'Incident… ce n'était pas un moment ordinaire de sa vie, ça, c'était sûr. Oserait-il dire pour autant que c'était le plus important ? Plus décisif que sa rencontre avec un demi-géant armé d'un parapluie rose ? Plus capital que sa victoire sur le Seigneur de Ténèbres quand il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson ?

– Harry Potter, le salua le centaure, oublieux des états d'âme du sorcier. Les étoiles m'avaient prévenu de ta prochaine visite dans notre forêt.

– Bonsoir, Firenze. Est-ce que Mars brille anormalement fort ce soir ? plaisanta nerveusement Harry.

– Mars brille toujours plus fort et cela depuis des années, répondit Firenze avec grand sérieux. Quoiqu'à la fin de notre règne céleste et pendant celui du poisson-chèvre, Vénus présidait l'univers… cela n'a pas duré.

Harry fronça des sourcils, essayant de comprendre le message cryptique mais ce n'était pas facile quand des dragons aux griffes acérés dansaient la samba dans sa tête. Il remua la tête pour chasser les créatures.

Son premier cours d'Astronomie lui revint alors en mémoire.

– Vous faites allusion à l'hiver dernier, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama-t-il, tout excité d'avoir résolu l'énigme. Votre règne céleste, c'est le mois de novembre, sous le signe du sagittaire, donc du centaure, et le poisson-chèvre, c'est le capricorne de décembre !

Firenze hocha de la tête avec patience, comme si Harry venait enfin de comprendre que 2 + 2 = 4.

– Que s'est-il passé à ce moment-là ? demanda le Gryffondor, sa curiosité piquée.

La première explication qui lui était venue à l'esprit était si ridicule, si énorme… Mars, Dieu de la guerre, ne s'était tout de même pas calmé vers Noël parce que Malfoy et lui… ? Ils le sauraient, s'ils avaient le pouvoir d'éteindre une _planète_.

– Sais-tu maintenant quelles sont les conséquences d'avoir bu le sang de la licorne ? demanda Firenze, comme si Harry ne lui avait pas posé une question.

– Heu… oui ? Vous m'aviez dit une vie maudite, une demi-vie, répondit précautionneusement Harry, en jetant un coup d'œil discret à sa montre.

Il ne voulait pas offenser le centaure, mais il venait de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas toute la nuit. Il était hors de question qu'il rate Sirius.

– Voilà la réponse simple d'un enfant. Les choses magiques sont infiniment plus complexes que ça, quand une vie a été prise, et une autre a été sauvé… Il y a des liens qui se tissent, des dettes qui se créent... Tu as grandi, Harry Potter, mais tu restes encore un poulain.

– J'ai quatorze ans ! protesta le sorcier, blessé.

Tout le monde ne cessait de lui rappeler qu'il était encore un enfant : Fleur Delacour, Rita Skeeter, les autres élèves de Poudlard...

– Ce n'est pas l'âge qui fait la jeunesse, mais l'innocence. Malgré tout ce que tu as vécu, Harry Potter, tu restes innocent comme un poulain. Ne te méprends pas : je vous souhaite, à Draco Malfoy et à toi, pour notre forêt mais aussi pour Poudlard, que vous restiez enfants de licorne. Gardez le cœur pur et fort et vous sauverez de nombreuses âmes, et vous serez vous-mêmes sauvés.

– Mais de quoi ? De la malédiction ?

– Non, Harry Potter, de vos propres erreurs.

– Comment ça ?

L'énervement commençait à gagner Harry. Firenze ne pouvait-il pas s'exprimer clairement ?

Mais bien que le temps filait, il était trop curieux pour couper court à leur conversation.

– Il viendra un jour funeste, beaucoup plus proche que tu ne le crois, où vous devrez faire des choix. Votre innocence et votre humanité vous pousseront sûrement à commettre de graves et sanglantes erreurs. Toutefois, si vous restez fidèles à la licorne, si vous suivez vos cœurs d'enfants, vous finirez par renverser votre destin, et celui de tous les autres sorciers. Voilà ce que les étoiles m'ont confié.

– Vous… on dirait que vous parlez d'une guerre, Firenze, dit lentement Harry.

 _Et de Voldemort_ , songea-t-il, des images du meurtre de Frank Bryce, le jardinier, ainsi que du chaos pendant la Coupe du Monde flottant dans sa mémoire.

Voldemort, le sorcier qui avait tué la licorne dont Harry avait bu le sang...

Est-ce que les étoiles avaient parlé à Firenze du retour imminent du Mage Noir ? Est-ce que c'était ça, la catastrophe à venir, que Malfoy et Harry pourraient éviter ?

Mais comment ? Harry allait se battre aux côtés de Dumbledore, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Malfoy, par contre... Et Firenze qui venait de parler d'erreurs graves et sanglantes...

Firenze leva la tête vers le ciel, comme pour demander à la lune si elle l'autorisait à révéler ses secrets. Harry attendit, le cœur battant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que le centaure pouvait bien lire dans la nuit noire. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à la question suivante :

– Selon toi, Harry Potter, quel est le point commun entre la guerre et l'amour ?

Pris au dépourvu, Harry mit plusieurs secondes à bafouiller une réponse hasardeuse :

– Il faut être deux pour faire l'un ou l'autre ?

– Oui, c'est vrai, mais il te manque la deuxième partie de la réponse. A la guerre comme en amour, de deux êtres, un seul découle. A la guerre, parce qu'au petit matin, il ne reste qu'un seul vainqueur en amour, parce que les deux amants se mélangent et ne font plus qu'un.

– Et… ? Pourquoi me dites-vous cela, Firenze ? bredouilla Harry, les joues roses après l'allusion sexuelle inattendue.

– Il faut que tu prennes conscience, Harry Potter, que Draco Malfoy n'a pas fait que mutiler ta vie, cette nuit-là. Il l'a aussi sauvée. Ils vous a liés magiquement. Et ce Lien n'a aucun rapport avec le sang de la licorne.

– Je ne comprends pas.

– Peut-être est-ce trop tôt pour en parler. Mais si tu tiens à la vie, si tu ne veux pas sombrer dans le désespoir d'une vie réellement maudite, d'une demi-vie, il est essentiel que tu restes proche de Draco Malfoy. Il est ton bienfaiteur et celui qui détient la clef du triomphe de la Lumière… Vous ne pouvez changer entièrement le Destin, mais à vous deux, vous pouvez l'aiguiller. Bonne nuit, Harry Potter.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et tendit le bras mais Firenze partit au galop, le laissant seul dans le Forêt Interdite.

Harry jura, regarda l'heure, jura de nouveau, puis se mit à courir sans s'arrêter. Merlin, il était sacrément en retard. Il espérait que Sirius soit encore dans la cheminée. Sirius saurait quoi faire, par rapport aux dragons...

Les dragons ! La première tâche ! Dans deux jours ! Il avait presque oublié...

Tandis qu'il grimpait les escaliers qui menaient au septième étage à toute vitesse, Harry réalisa que, suite à sa discussion avec Firenze, les dragons qui dansaient sous ses paupières avaient en effet laissé place à des licornes gisantes et à des furets terrorisés.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_24 novembre 1994 – Dortoir de Serpentard_

Draco grogna dans son sommeil. Quelque chose le dérangeait, le tapotait sur l'épaule… sûrement le chat… mais il n'avait pas de chat…

Il n'avait qu'à se décaler pour échapper à la source de ses problèmes ! Tout content d'avoir trouvé une solution pour se rendormir et replonger dans son rêve stupide, qui impliquait le chanteur des Weird Sisters, une Chocogrenouille parlante et un bébé phoque, Draco roula sur le côté.

Mais la gêne persista, plus pressante encore. Draco remua vaguement l'épaule, dans l'espoir de chasser l'intrus. Qu'on le laisse tranquille, merde, il fallait qu'il soit reposé pour la première tâche, le lendemain… bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il allait _lui-même_ concourir, il n'était pas suicidaire, nom de nom, mais il se devait d'avoir l'œil frais et alerte pour encourager mentalement Potter.

Qui savait ce que le staff réservait aux quatre champions...

En parlant de Potter... la Chocogrenouille de son rêve avait la même voix que lui, ce qui était tout de même curieux…

– Malfoy, désolé de te réveiller… dit la Chocogrenouille, avec la voix de Potter.

Draco entrouvrit finalement l'œil gauche. Potter ? Que faisait Potter dans son dortoir ?

– Impossible de m'endormir dans mon lit donc je suis venu ici sans réfléchir, dit le Gryffondor sur un ton d'excuse. C'était stupide en fait. Je vais m'en al – lllller...

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un bâillement très violent et très sonore. Draco se félicita de lancer chaque soir un Sortilège de Silence autour de son lit.

Si un de ses camarades apprenait qu'il avait autorisé Potter à dormir avec lui… parce que Draco avait un cœur, il n'allait pas obliger le Survivant à retraverser le château pour rejoindre ses quartiers, Merlin savait quelle heure il était… quelle heure était-il, en fait ?

– Quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il.

– 2h45, répondit Potter, l'air encore plus penaud. Désolé, je sais pas à quoi je pensais... Me suis entraîné au Sortilège d'Attraction jusqu'à 2h…

– Reste, mais tais-toi, soupira Draco, car les babillages du brun lui donnaient mal au crâne.

– Okay, d'accord, balbutia Potter, mettant ainsi fin à une discussion qui avait duré beaucoup trop longtemps, selon l'esprit ensommeillé de Draco.

Le Serpentard entendit des froissements de tissus et il sentit le lit bouger à côté de lui. Il replongea aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

**xXx**

_Dortoir de Serpentard_

« _So close, no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters..._ »

_[Si proches, peu importe la distance_

_Ça ne pourrait être plus près du cœur_

_Croyons éternellement en ce que nous sommes_

_Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance]_

Les yeux fermés, Draco tendit la main vers sa table de chevet pour éteindre son réveil. Ses doigts tâtonnèrent sans rencontrer l'objet métallique et il grogna de frustration.

_« Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And... »_

_[Je ne m'étais jamais ouvert de cette façon,_

_La vie est à nous, nous la vivons comme bon nous semble_

_Tous ces mots que je ne fais pas que dire_

_Et...]_

Soudain, un sortilège passa à ras de son visage. La chanson s'arrêta nette.

Draco se retourna lentement, pour tomber sur Potter. Merlin, il croyait avoir rêvé toute l'affaire mais le Gryffondor avait bien fait irruption dans son dortoir au beau milieu de la nuit.

– Tu avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'un coup de main, dit doucement Potter, en désignant le réveil. Bon choix de sonnerie, cela dit.

– Et toi, tu as besoin d'une douche, répondit Draco. Tu empestes.

– Non, je n'empeste pas, je _pue_.

– C'est la même chose, Potter...

– Tant qu'il n'y aura pas de badges « Potter empeste »...

– Oh, Salazar, tu vas me tuer de bon matin.

Un autre réveil sonna :

« _Wouldn't it be nice if we were older?_

_Then we wouldn't have to wait so long_

_And wouldn't it be nice to live together_

_In the kind of world where we belong_

_You know it's gonna make it that much better_

_When we can say goodnight and stay together_... »

[ _Ne serait-ce pas sympa si nous étions plus vieux ?_  
Ainsi nous n'aurions pas à attendre si longtemps  
Et ne serait-ce pas sympa si nous vivions ensemble ?  
Dans le genre de monde où nous avons notre place  
Tu sais que ça serait tellement mieux  
Quand nous pourrons nous dire bonne nuit et rester ensemble...]

Potter ouvrit de grands yeux quand il reconnut la chanson.

– C'est ''Wouldn't it be nice'' des –

– Beach Boys, je sais. Le réveil de Blaise depuis toujours. Tous les matins depuis trois ans et demi. Incapable de jeter un foutu Sortilège de Silence autour de son lit, celui-là.

– Zabini connaît les Beach Boys ?

– Quelques-uns de ses beaux-pères étaient Moldus.

– Et _toi,_ tu connais les Beach Boys ?

– Comme tu m'en as parlé une fois avec des étoiles dans les yeux, je me suis senti obligé d'écouter _Summer Songs_ cet été, répondit Draco, avec l'air le plus digne de son répertoire.

– Tu as…

– Potter, aussi agréable que soit cette conversation, il faut qu'on se prépare pour aller petit-déjeuner.

– La première tâche ! s'exclama Potter. Merlin, j'avais oublié !

Draco se figea une seconde, mais personne ne tira ses rideaux pour comprendre pourquoi la voix de Harry Potter sortait de son lit. Son Sortilège de Silence était donc toujours bien en place.

– Cache-toi et ne bouge pas d'un pouce, Potter, j'ai une idée, ordonna Draco avant de se lever.

Il fit mine de batailler pour refermer les rideaux de son lit, à grand renfort de tremblements, mit ensuite une main devant sa bouche comme s'il allait vomir, puis tituba faussement jusqu'aux toilettes, en saluant ses camarades d'un infime hochement de tête au passage.

– Ça va, Draco ? demanda Goyle, en arrêtant de se brosser les dents pour dévisager son ami avec inquiétude.

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? répliqua Draco avec une irritation à peine feinte.

– Non…

– Alors tu as ta réponse, Greg. Ne m'attendez pas pour monter petit-déjeuner, je vais rester au lit et j'irai en cours après, si je suis encore vivant.

Gregory hocha la tête, depuis longtemps immunisé aux tendances hypocondriaques de Draco Dramaticos Malfoy, finit de se brosser les dents en vitesse et retourna dans le dortoir pour avertir les autres de l'état de santé de Draco.

Ce dernier urina en souriant, puis il se débarbouilla sans se presser.

Dix minutes plus tard, il était de retour dans son dortoir vide. Comme il s'y attendait, ses camarades s'étaient dépêché de quitter les lieux. Parfait.

Il écarta les rideaux de son lit et trouva Potter tout tendu, ses yeux verts envoyant des éclairs. Visiblement, le Gryffondor n'avait pas apprécié d'avoir été abandonné pendant un long quart d'heure.

– Ne fais pas ta tête –

– Je préfère être un écureuil qu'une fouine, l'interrompit Potter, sa grimace mécontente se transformant en sourire crâneur.

– Ah, Potter, c'est bas.

– J'ai un bon professeur.

– Tss, dit très intelligemment Draco en tirant un peu plus ses rideaux. Tout le monde est parti.

– Déjà ?

– Ils savent très bien qu'il vaut mieux me laisser seul quand je suis indisposé.

– Parce que tu risques de leur vomir dessus ?

– Parce que ce sont de bons amis, gredin, rétorqua Draco d'un ton à la fois sec et affectueux. Bon, parlons peu, parlons bien : petit-déjeuner au lit ?

Potter fit une mimique qui voulait dire quelque chose comme « évidemment », comme s'ils faisaient ça plusieurs fois par semaine, comme si ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. En réalité, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient pris le petit-déjeuner dans le dortoir de Draco remontait à presque un an auparavant.

Draco appela Moopy, un Elfe de Maison de Poudlard avec qui il avait sympathisé au fil des années et, bientôt, un plateau bien garni apparut sur sa couette. Potter commença aussitôt à se servir.

– Confiture de fruits rouges ou d'abricot sur ta tartine, Malfoy ? demanda le Gryffondor, ses grands yeux innocents contrastant avec sa joue frémissante, qui signalait un sourire difficilement contenu.

Draco n'était pas dupe, Potter le provoquait à demi-mot. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de foncer dans le panneau.

– Déjà, une _tartine_ , comme son nom l'indique, est déjà tartinée, corrigea donc Draco de son ton le plus docte. Ce que tu tiens entre tes doigts sales, c'est un toast ou plutôt une biscotte, c'est-à-dire un toast sucré. Ensuite, tu me blesses jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, Potter. Tu ne te souviens pas que–

– Oh si, je me souviens, Malfoy, le coupa Potter, sans chercher à dissimuler son amusement, désormais. Mot pour mot, je crois, même. Le quart d'heure le plus mémorable de ma vie, battant à plate couture la fois où je t'ai appris que les filles moldues n'avaient pas de dents autour de leurs vag–

– Ça suffit, Potter ! l'interrompit Draco à son tour, mortifié de se voir rappeler cet honteux épisode.

Comment aurait-il pu deviner que tout ce que Blaise lui avait raconté sur les Moldus était des mensonges ? Comment aurait-il pu savoir à quoi ressemblaient les organes génitaux des personnes non-magiques ?

Potter aurait pu montrer de la compréhension ou même de la pitié devant son ignorance, mais non. Quand Draco avait fait référence aux mâchoires redoutables que les Moldues avaient entre les jambes, Potter avait simplement ri, ri comme s'il avait été frappé par trois Sortilèges d'Hilarité.

– Tu préfères qu'on parle de la confiture, c'est ça ? demanda le brun, en papillonnant des yeux. Parlons-en, alors.

Il fit une pause, toussota faussement, avant de se lancer dans une tirade avec un accent snob et le nez levé, dans une imitation peu flatteuse de Draco :

– ''La confiture de fruits rouges est la preuve que le monde est dépourvu de sens, Potter ! La confiture de fruits rouges est terriblement sucrée, afin d'en cacher l'acidité, ce qui menace nos dentitions de terribles trous – des trous, Potter, des trous dans les dents. De plus, il nous est impossible de savoir quels fruits exactement sont confits, le seul renseignement qu'on daigne nous fournir est qu'ils sont _rouges_. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne consommerai une telle aberration, Potter, tu m'entends ?''.

Le Gryffondor se figea dans une pose censée évoquer l'outrage. Il soufflait du nez très fort, comme un dragon furieux.

– Confiture d'abricot, capitula Draco. S'il-te-plaît.

Potter étala joyeusement une épaisse couche de confiture d'abricot sur une biscotte puis, sans prévenir, il l'enfonça dans la bouche de Draco.

Au lieu de recracher sa tartine sur Potter à grand renfort de postillons, ce qu'il avait légitimement le droit de faire, Draco mâcha et déglutit dignement. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les enfantillages de Potter, bien malgré lui.

Les deux sorciers continuèrent à petit-déjeuner paisiblement. Aucun d'eux ne mentionna la première tâche qui attendait Potter cette après-midi là, ni le fait que Potter avait, selon ses dires, passé la première partie de la nuit à s'entraîner au _Accio_ et la deuxième dans le lit de Draco.

Merlin, Potter avait passé la nuit dans son lit et ils avaient simplement dormi.

Bien que l'envie l'en démangeait, Draco ne demanda pas non plus à Potter comment il avait réussi à mettre son nom dans la Coupe de Feu ni pourquoi il participait au Tournoi. Non, il se contenta de grignoter sa biscotte et de siroter son litre de café en faisant comme si tout était normal.

Potter lui en était reconnaissant, si on se fiait au fait qu'il gloussait joyeusement dès que Draco ouvrait la bouche (mais Draco avait peut-être quelques chose entre les dents).

Apparemment, ce n'était toujours pas ce jour-là qu'ils allaient parler de leur dispute à Pré-au-Lard ni des mois difficiles qui avaient suivi, encore moins de leur dérapage dans le train… Mais plus le temps passait, plus Draco se demandait si évoquer le passé était vraiment nécessaire.

Faire comme si de rien n'était, se pardonner l'un l'autre implicitement... si cela lui permettait de recommencer à passer du temps avec Potter... A profiter de sa présence... Ce ne serait pas si mal, tout compte fait.

– Tu penses que ce serait quoi, ta forme d'Animagus ? demanda Potter sur le ton de la conversation, en versant du lait d'amande dans son café.

– Je n'y ai jamais pensé. Et content de voir que tu suis enfin mes précieux conseils nutritionnels, Potter. Le lait d'amande est un des meilleurs laits végétaux…

– Draco Malfoy, expert en amandes et autres fruits à coques ! s'exclama Potter, qui se sentait apparemment obligé de saisir chaque occasion de tourner Draco au ridicule. Je ne me moque pas, c'est un métier dur… à quelle heure te lèves-tu, déjà, pour traire tes amandes ?

– Mes amandes ne sont pas exploitées, Potter. Elles m'offrent d'elles-mêmes leur lait nourricier.

– Tu as donc conclus un accord formel avec le peuple almandin, exploit jusqu'à ce jour jamais réalisé ! dit Potter, en feignant l'admiration.

– Si tu arrives un jour à devenir un Animagus, ce dont je doute, Potter, tu serais un _moustique_ , riposta Draco, implacable. Insignifiant mais incroyablement insupportable. Mais peut-être que je me montre insensible... Après tout, je parle au célèbre Harry Potter qui... que fait le célèbre Harry Potter la nuit, déjà ? Ah oui, il n'a pas peur de l'avouer à la presse, il pleure dans son oreiller. Ah, la vie trépidante de Mr Potter ! Saviez-vous qu'il avait trouvé l'amour auprès de Hermione Granger, jeune fille à la beauté éblouissante ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'entends couiner ? Ou plutôt ffffouiner ?

– Potter…

– En tout cas, ta remarque sur l'insignifiance des moustiques me révolte, Malfoy. Toi qui t'ériges en défenseur du peuple almandin, comment peux-tu mépriser ainsi ces magnifiques insectes que sont les… Aïe ! gémit le brun, quand Draco le frappa avec un oreiller. Ne frappe pas le moustique, le moustique vient en paix ! Nooon, le vilain être humain vient de casser le dard du moustique !

– La trompe, Potter, ce sont les abeilles qui ont des dards, Draco se crut contraint de préciser.

– Au lieu de trikiter, aide le moustique à retrouver son dard ! Sa trompe ! Il se sent tout nu, castré même, sans sa…

Draco adressa un regard noir à Potter, qui s'arrêta net dans sa phrase.

– D'accord, d'accord, Malfoy, je me calme, concéda le Gryffondor, en levant deux mains pacifiques. Pas besoin de faire ta tête d'écureuil en colère… ou plutôt de fouin– de fourmi. Très intelligentes, les fourmis, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco se laissa tomber en arrière dans son lit, épuisé. Si Potter conservait une telle énergie cette après-midi-là, il sortirait vivant de la première tâche.


	15. Bal de Noël et Lendemain Matin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Après que Hagrid présente les dragons à Harry, ce dernier rencontre Firenze, qui lui parle à demi-mots d'une guerre à venir, de choix cruciaux, d'un mystérieux Lien, d'une dette de vie et du pouvoir de l'amour. La nuit précédant la première tâche, Harry squatte le lit de Draco et, le jour J, ils prennent le petit-déjeuner au lit en se chamaillant, comme avant.

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**QUATRIEME ANNEE**

**Chapitre 15 : Bal de Noël et Lendemain Matin**

_**''Pride and love''** _

* * *

_24 décembre 1994 – Grande Salle_

Harry survécut à la première tâche et, en un clin d'œil, les vacances de Noël étaient là. Contrairement aux années précédentes, quasiment tous les élèves étaient restés au château. Personne ne voulait rater le premier Bal de Noël depuis des siècles. La tradition racontait que c'était l'événement le plus important du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, comme si on avait inventé les trois tâches après coup, en se disant que ça ferait tout de même plus sérieux.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un mois entier s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait petit-déjeuné clandestinement dans le dortoir de Malfoy.

Entre la première tâche, sa réconciliation avec Ron, Rita Skeeter qui s'acharnait sur Hagrid, Dobby et Winky qui travaillaient maintenant à Poudlard, sa correspondance avec Sirius et le Bal, le Bal, le Bal (découvrir avec effarement que les champions ouvraient la danse, apprendre à danser, échouer à apprendre à danser, inviter une fille, échouer à inviter une fille)... il n'avait pas trouvé le moment adéquat pour parler avec Malfoy.

Mais il avait pensé à lui.

Il avait pensé à lui quand McGonagall lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait une cavalière. Quand il s'était rabattu sur Cho, son crush depuis l'année dernière, puis sur Parvati. Quand il avait appris que Dumbledore avait engagé les Weird Sisters. Quand le dernier week-end du trimestre était arrivé, avec son habituelle visite à Pré-au-Lard.

Quand il avait ouvert ses cadeaux, pas plus tard que ce matin-là, et avait enfilé un pull vert Serpentard avec une image de dragon (sérieusement, Madame Weasley ? Il ne manquait plus qu'une légende en italique, indiquant le latin pour « dragon »). Quand il avait participé à une bataille de boules de neige, l'après-midi.

Et maintenant… heureusement que Parvati menait la danse et virevoltait avec aise, car Harry ne tournait que pour chercher Malfoy des yeux, dans la foule autour d'eux. Les autres champions et leurs compagnons de danse semblaient bien s'amuser. Hermione et Krum, Fleur Delacour et Roger Davies, Cedric et Cho… les paires se regardaient au moins dans les yeux.

Quand un pas de danse trop ample les approcha des tables, Harry repéra les cheveux blonds de Malfoy. Parkinson était assise en face de lui. Ils avaient l'air de discuter sérieusement et ne prêtaient pas du tout attention à la danse d'ouverture.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie que quand il put enfin se laisser tomber sur une chaise, à la table de Ron et de Padma, et réveillonner avec tous les autres. Tandis qu'il mangeait son repas avec appétit, il se répéta plusieurs fois qu'il ne bougerait plus de la soirée et cela lui semblait être la plus douce des perspectives.

Une heure plus tard, il changea drastiquement d'avis. L'orchestre traditionnel avait quitté la scène, sous des applaudissements polis, et des Elfes de Maison avaient commencé à préparer l'arrivée des Weird Sisters. Ils avaient déjà mis en place les instruments de musique et ils étaient désormais en train d'installer une immense banderole à l'effigie du groupe au dessus de la scène.

Les Weird Sisters, Merlin !

Harry ne rêvait que de se lever et d'abandonner les jumelles Patil et Ron à leur table.

Il s'agitait sur sa chaise comme s'il avait une envie pressante. C'était peut-être le cas, en fait : le désir de courir jusqu'à la table de Malfoy le prenait dans le bas-ventre comme le besoin de pisser.

Il se voyait se pencher sur la table des deux Serpentards en ignorant royalement Parkinson, passer un bras par dessus les épaules du blond et l'entraîner devant la scène pour se trémousser sur un air du groupe préféré de Malfoy.

Un an auparavant, à un jour près, McGonagall confisquait son Éclair de Feu, Harry s'invitait dans le dortoir de Malfoy et il entendait ''Do the Hyppogriff'' pour la première fois. Un an… c'était comme si ça s'était passé la veille ou dans une autre vie.

Des hurlements hystériques tirèrent Harry de ses pensées. Myron Wagtail, le chanteur des Weird Sisters mais surtout l'idole de Malfoy, était monté sur scène, suivi des autres membres du groupe.

Harry aurait bien aimé crier avec les autres. Il n'était pas aussi fan des Weird Sisters que Malfoy mais il était tout de même très, très, excité de les voir en live.

Il était si occupé à écouter le speech empreint de nostalgie de Myron, qui avait quitté Poudlard six ans plus tôt, qu'il en avait presque oublié le bal. Il s'aperçut soudain que les lanternes s'étaient éteintes et que les autres champions et leurs partenaires s'étaient levés.

– Viens ! murmura Parvati, en le tirant sur la piste. Il faut danser, maintenant !

Elle lui prit les mains, en glissa une autour de sa taille et serra l'autre fermement entre ses doigts. Harry se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux, la chanson lente et mélancolique, ainsi que leurs mains entrelacées, lui rappelant des souvenirs, bien malgré lui.

Si seulement il n'était pas en train de danser avec Parvati mais avec Malfoy… A cette pensée, Harry faillit éclater de rire. Malfoy et lui, valser au Bal de Noël, devant toute l'école ? Non, vraiment, ce serait ridicule, grotesque, même. Personne ne voudrait y croire et sûrement pas les deux principaux concernés.

Où était Malfoy d'ailleurs ? Était-il encore assis, articulant silencieusement les paroles, ou dansait-il déjà avec Parkinson, les yeux dans les yeux ?

Le morceau s'acheva avant que Harry ne trouve Malfoy. La cornemuse lança une dernière note avec un savant trémolo, et les spectateurs applaudirent en réclamant leurs morceaux préférés à qui mieux-mieux.

Quand les premières mesures de ''Do the Hippogriff'' résonnèrent, c'en était trop pour Harry.

Il lâcha la taille de Parvati et se retint de mettre une main devant sa bouche, pour contenir la nausée qui lui montait dans la gorge. Il était plus ou moins sûr que cela ne flatterait pas sa cavalière.

– On va s'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air normal ou, du moins, de ne pas être sur le point de vomir.

C'était raté. Sa voix fit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Il mit ça sur le dos de la puberté.

– Oh… mais… j'aime beaucoup cette chanson ! protesta Parvati, avec une moue boudeuse.

– Moi, je ne l'aime pas du tout, mentit Harry, en la tirant vers la table de Ron et Padma.

Ron regardait Hermione et Krum d'un air mécontent, Padma regardait Ron d'un air exaspéré et, bientôt, Parvati regardait Harry d'un air frustré.

Quant à Harry, il cherchait toujours Malfoy dans la foule. Il oublia comment respirer quand il aperçut enfin une touffe de cheveux blonds presque blancs, tout près de la scène. Entouré d'autres inconditionnels des Weird Sisters, Malfoy sautillait sur place en levant le poing comme un fou furieux.

Ce qui intéressait vraiment Harry, c'était de savoir si oui ou non Parkinson était toujours avec lui, mais de là où ils étaient, identifier les gens relevait de l'exploit.

Harry n'avait pu reconnaître Malfoy que grâce à sa taille et à sa couleur de cheveux peu commune. Parkinson, par contre, était toute petite et ses cheveux étaient noirs, invisibles dans l'obscurité...

Le cou tendu et les yeux plissés, Harry était en train d'envisager un « _Accio Multiplettes !_ » lorsqu'un garçon de Beauxbâtons invita Parvati à danser.

Harry les regarda se mêler à la foule puis disparaître. Tandis que Myron gueulait son mythique « _ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma_ », il se leva à son tour, comme en transe, et se fraya un chemin parmi les danseurs. Pouvait-on vraiment les appeler « danseurs » ? La façon dont les gens bougeaient n'avait rien à voir avec les mouvements rigides et contrôlés que McGonagall leur avait enseignés.

Il faisait chaud. Les robes de soirées traditionnelles avaient été joyeusement abandonnées sur les dossiers des chaises, révélant des tenues beaucoup plus osées. Alors qu'il progressait lentement dans la foule en délire, Harry avait l'impression de nager dans un océan de bras et de jambes et, parfois, de torses nus.

Les têtes se balançaient dans tous les sens, les bouches chantaient toutes en chœur. Nombreux étaient ceux qui dansaient collés-serrés en se jetant des regards brûlants, en laissant traîner leurs mains sur le corps de leurs partenaires, enivrés par la voix hypnotique du chanteur et par la foule, garante paradoxale de l'anonymat.

Harry ne reconnaissait plus ni ses camarades de classe ni les sorciers sérieux de Durmstrang, encore moins les élèves distinguées de Beauxbâtons. Autour de lui, il n'y avait que des corps ardents, répondant au rythme de la basse, hurlant les paroles à l'unisson. Lui aussi voulait faire partie de la bande, arracher sa robe vert bouteille et trouver sa place parmi les autres, à agiter ses cheveux et à onduler des hanches jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Il continua pourtant à avancer en direction de la scène, écrasant quelques pieds au passage et recevant plusieurs coups de coude en échange, pour arriver enfin au niveau de Malfoy.

Le Serpentard était à un mètre à peine de lui, au premier rang. Il dansait les yeux fermés, tout seul – il avait dû semer Parkinson –, et... Merlin, où était sa robe de croque-mort ? Il portait un tee-shirt des Weird Sisters que Harry connaissait bien, car il l'avait vu maintes fois traîner sur son lit.

C'était le pyjama favori de Malfoy. Du moins c'était le cas l'hiver dernier.

Le Serpentard avait incontestablement grandi depuis l'année dernière, car le tee-shirt lui allait maintenant trop petit, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de lever haut les bras.

Quelque chose mordait Harry dans l'estomac à chaque fois que le tee-shirt de Malfoy se soulevait et dévoilait son ventre pâle et maigre. Malfoy était à quelques pas de lui mais il aurait pu être dans un autre monde. Il lui semblait hors de portée.

Il y a un an de ça, Harry aurait peut-être jeté sa Cape d'Invisibilité sur Malfoy. Sans se soucier des convenances, il l'aurait entraîné dans la salle de classe la plus proche ou tout simplement dans un coin de la pièce, s'il avait été trop impatient. Malfoy aurait ri et levé les yeux au ciel et marmonné « Stupide Potter » avant de l'embrasser.

Ça aurait été tendre et pathétique, mais surtout innocent.

Mais aujourd'hui, se glisser sous la Cape d'Invisibilité pour échanger des baisers avec Malfoy lui semblait sale et interdit. Comme _volé._ Il n'en avait plus le droit.

Avant, l'année dernière... ils étaient liés. Ils étaient amis et correspondants. Il y avait un « Malfoy et lui ».

Puis ils s'étaient disputés devant la Cabane Hurlante. Leurs interactions avaient maintenant quelque chose d'anormal, _d'artificiel._ Chaque fois, les non-dits planaient au-dessus d'eux comme un orage qui ne voulait pas éclater. Quand ils étaient dans le wagon à bagages ou quand ils avaient petit-déjeuné ensemble avant la première tâche, c'était comme s'ils avaient fait semblant d'être encore ensemble. Les deux fois, la réalité les avait vite rattrapés.

Rien ne servait de s'en cacher : ils s'étaient séparés et, depuis, plus rien entre eux n'était facile.

Harry se prit un énième coup de coude dans les côtes. La douleur lui parvint de très loin, comme une information périphérique. Il savait qu'il gênait les autres, à rester planté sur place comme un crétin, les yeux fixés sur Malfoy comme s'il était l'Archange Michel en personne, mais toute volonté avait quitté son corps.

Il se sentait comme une coquille vide.

Ses souvenirs défilaient sous ses yeux à toute vitesse, chacun plus douloureux que le précédent.

_Malfoy, aux Trois Balais, se penchant au dessus de leurs Bièraubeurres pour l'embrasser._

_Malfoy, essayant de faire fonctionner le discman de Dean._

_Malfoy, l'attendant avec un petit-déjeuner royal dans son dortoir._

_Malfoy, l'embrassant dans le cou, lui caressant le torse, lui touchant le pénis._

_Malfoy, lui reprochant d'être paumé et aussi fuyant que du vent, Malfoy dévalant la colline de Pré-au-Lard et courant vers Poudlard pour le dénoncer à Snape._

_Malfoy insultant Hermione à la Coupe du Monde._

_Malfoy, gémissant dans le wagon à bagages, en se frottant contre lui._

_Malfoy, transformé en fouine, tremblant contre son cou._

_Malfoy, se décalant pour lui faire une place dans son lit._

– Hey ! ronchonna quelqu'un. Bouge de là !

Harry lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et se faufila finalement jusqu'à Malfoy. Il se trouvait maintenant juste derrière le Serpentard, qui dansait toujours comme un petit diable, totalement oublieux de sa présence.

Harry se permit de dévorer des yeux son corps lâche une seconde de plus avant de poser sa main sur son avant-bras nu pour signaler sa présence. La peau de Malfoy était moite et chaude. Sans réfléchir, Harry se mit à la caresser lentement avec le pouce. Quand il s'aperçut de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ôta sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Malfoy s'arrêta finalement de danser et se retourna.

– Pp–Potter ? balbutia-t-il avec plusieurs secondes de retard.

Il regarda Harry de haut en bas, ses yeux s'attardant longuement sur son cou, qui était encadré par le col de sa robe de soirée.

– Pourquoi t'es là ? souffla-t-il, avant de rigoler, sans raison apparente.

Harry réalisa soudain que Malfoy était ivre. Enfin, peut-être pas ivre, mais il n'était pas sobre non plus. Où avait-il trouvé de l'alcool ?

– C'est Blaise qui a les bières, si c'est ça que tu cherches, indiqua soudain le blond, son rire remplacé par de la détresse.

Harry s'approcha encore, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son sens moral, et il posa de nouveau sa main sur l'avant-bras de Malfoy. Bien qu'ils étaient en public, il avait envie de l'attirer tout contre lui.

Malfoy le repousserait-il en le traitant de tous les noms ou se laisserait-il faire en soupirant d'aise ? Harry penchait pour la deuxième option. Il espérait, en tout cas, que ce soit la deuxième.

En effet, même s'il n'avait personnellement jamais bu de sa vie, il avait déjà vu des gens boire. L'alcool avait un effet libérateur – _désinhibiteur,_ dirait ce snob de Malfoy – et Malfoy semblait avoir descendu quelques bières. Oui, peut-être que le Serpentard voudrait bien lui faire un câlin ou même l'embrasser...

Mais c'était impossible. Cho et ses amies, ainsi que Ginny et Neville étaient devant la scène, eux aussi. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient d'yeux que pour les Weird Sisters, mais il suffirait que l'un d'eux tourne la tête pour voir Harry flirter – ou essayer de flirter – avec Malfoy.

Harry était déjà en train de prendre de sérieux risques.

Cela ne l'avait jamais fait reculer.

– C'est toi que je cherchais, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille de Malfoy, en profitant d'un bref silence entre deux morceaux.

Malfoy était si sensible à ce petit truc que Harry se demandait parfois s'il ne jouait pas la comédie. Le blond rata une inspiration, un frémissement courut dans sa colonne vertébrale, ses joues rougirent... Non, son émoi était _sincère_.

Harry ne pourrait jamais se lasser de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

– Pourquoi ?

Harry lut sa question sur ses lèvres plus qu'il ne l'entendit. Le batteur venait de se lancer dans un solo tonitruant. Tout le monde autour d'eux se remit à danser.

– Parce qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne avec qui je me vois à un concert des Weird Sisters et c'est toi ! cria le Gryffondor par dessus la musique.

Malfoy n'avait visiblement rien compris à ce que Harry venait de dire. Il acquiesça quand même et tourna de nouveau la tête vers la scène. Très vite, il dansait aussi furieusement qu'avant. On aurait dit que Harry ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

Harry avait aussi reconnu l'air – c'était ''This is the night'' – mais il n'osait pas faire comme Malfoy, à savoir bondir comme s'il était monté sur ressort. Il se contentait de battre le tempo avec le pied et d'admirer impunément Malfoy, en tentant, en vain, d'être discret. De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à eux.

– Tu peux pas rester comme ça ! le gronda soudain Malfoy en le prenant par la main, comme un enfant qui veut aller jouer.

Harry ne pensa même pas à vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait vu faire. La main de Malfoy dans la sienne… c'était si familier.

Il entendit très clairement sa conscience dire « fuck off ! » et il se mit à danser à côté de Malfoy, tout contre lui, sans se préoccuper des regards. L'haleine alcoolisée du blond lui donnait l'impression d'être ivre – ou bien c'était simplement l'effet qu'avait Malfoy sur lui.

– _There's something much more powerful than both of us possessing me!_ chantait Myron Wagtail.

_[Il y a quelque chose de bien plus fort que nous deux qui me possède !]_

– _So take your hands off me, tonight I'm breaking free, this is the night, this is the night!_ tonna la foule en retour.

_[Alors, enlève tes mains, cette nuit je suis libre, c'est pour cette nuit, c'est pour cette nuit !]_

Malfoy gueulait les paroles dans l'oreille de Harry, croisant occasionnellement son regard, exalté. Leurs épaules se tapaient et ils ne s'étaient pas lâché la main.

Si Harry devait revivre le même moment pour l'éternité, il choisirait sûrement celui-là.

A la fin du morceau, le groupe salua et quitta la scène, sous les applaudissements et les sifflements de la salle. Harry frappa des mains par réflexe mais il ne pouvait pas croire que le concert était déjà terminé.

Sans les Weird Sisters, quel prétexte pourrait-il utiliser pour passer du temps avec Malfoy ? Allaient-ils chacun rejoindre leurs partenaires officielles, maintenant que la fête était finie ?

Mais Myron et les autres membres du groupe réapparurent, annonçant qu'ils allaient jouer un dernier morceau, ''Magic Works'', et Harry faillit serrer Malfoy dans ses bras.

Malgré ses paroles niaises, c'était secrètement sa préférée. Malfoy se foutrait tellement de lui, s'il savait !

– Ta chanson préférée, Potter ! s'écria Malfoy, en riant. Espèce de veinard !

– Comment tu sais ? demanda Potter, pendant que Myron introduisait le morceau :

– _This one's going out to all the lover's out there. Hold each other tight and keep each other warm._

_[Cette chanson est dédiée à tous les amoureux. Serrez-vous fort dans les bras et tenez-vous chaud]_

– Je te connais, c'est tout ! répliqua Malfoy avec un sourire narquois mais affectueux, comme si Harry se montrait volontairement obtus.

Harry sourit en retour et il posa une main sur la taille de Malfoy, avec hésitation. Plus tôt, quand il dansait avec Parvati, il n'avait pas vraiment conscience de l'intimité de leur position. Avec Malfoy, c'était comme si toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses lui envoyaient le même signal ahuri et paniqué : « c'est Draco Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Tu sais, MALFOY ! ».

Harry songea un instant à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond mais il ne voulait pas gâcher le moment en s'évanouissant de bonheur ou en développant une érection incontrôlable.

Il continua donc à danser en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être au milieu d'un orgasme.

– _And don't believe that magic can die, no, no, no, this magic can't die … So dance your final dance, cause this is your final chance_ , acheva le chanteur et Harry ouvrit les yeux avec regret.

_[Et ne pensez pas que la magie peut mourir, non, non, non, cette magie ne peut pas mourir... Donc dansez, dansez votre dernière danse, car c'est votre dernière chance]_

La foule se dispersa et Malfoy disparut avec elle.

**xXx**

_25 décembre 1994 – Salle Commune de Serpentard_

Draco tituba dans la Salle Commune et grimaça quand il s'aperçut qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Il avait été un des premiers à quitter le Bal. Avec optimisme, il avait donc pensé qu'il pourrait se jeter dans son lit et ressasser en boucle ses souvenirs sans avoir à parler à personne.

Le garçon installé dans le fauteuil près du feu leva la tête. C'était Théodore Nott.

– Passé une bonne soirée, Draco ? demanda Théo, l'air de rien.

Il avait dû partir avant la fin du concert, car il était déjà en pyjama.

– Tu es au courant que ton tee-shirt est trop petit ? demanda-t-il encore.

– Salazar, soupira Draco, en réalisant qu'il avait oublié sa robe de soirée sur une chaise dans la Grande Salle et qu'il avait donc traversé le château vêtu de son tee-shirt des Weird Sisters, effectivement trop petit.

– Blaise t'a fait boire ?

– Quelques bières, répondit Draco, en s'approchant du feu.

Théo pencha la tête sur le côté.

– Il m'en reste une, si tu ne veux pas aller te coucher tout de suite.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de pencher la tête sur le côté. Théo était d'un tempérament réservé. Contrairement à Blaise, qui était plus sociable et bavard qu'une pie, et à Vincent et Greg, qui passaient leur temps à discuter de tout et de rien, Théo n'avait jamais cherché à s'intégrer plus qu'il ne fallait. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il exprimait le souhait de passer du temps avec Draco.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire béat et alcoolisé. Il avait dansé avec Potter. Il pouvait bien accorder un quart d'heure à Théodore Nott.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu au bal, Théo, tu y étais avec qui ? s'enquit-t-il, en s'asseyant dans un canapé en face de Théo.

– Avec la meilleure compagnie qui soit, c'est-à-dire la mienne, dit Théo très calmement, en décapsulant sa bière avec un briquet.

Le blond lâcha un rire bref. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'autre sorcier posséderait un quelconque sens de l'humour. Puis il remarqua le briquet.

– Tu fumes ? demanda-t-il en zieutant l'objet moldu, dans la main de Théo.

– Une mauvaise habitude prise à Blaise.

– Blaise fume ?

– Une mauvaise habitude prise à son avant-dernier beau-père, fit Théo, avant de boire quelques gorgées de bière. Je t'ai vu au bal, moi. J'étais contre un mur, j'observais les gens danser et tu étais devant la scène. Tu as failli te jeter dessus, à un moment donné.

Il tendit la bière à Draco.

– J'adore les Weird Sisters, se justifia le blond, avant de boire une longue lampée d'alcool.

– Tu n'étais pas seul, n'est-ce pas ?

Draco jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de la Salle Commune, qui s'ouvrait et se refermait régulièrement désormais, laissant passer des élèves discutant bruyamment. Certains couples s'étaient laissés tomber dans des canapés ou dans des coins de la Salle Commune.

– Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

– Ça dépend. Si tu sors avec Potter…

– Non !

– Tu es libre, alors ?

Draco faillit s'étouffer avec sa bière, puis il comprit enfin que Théo était lui aussi loin d'être sobre.

– Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ? réussit-il à articuler.

– Disons que j'avais une histoire avec quelqu'un et qu'elle vient de se terminer. Avec un garçon, précisa l'autre sorcier.

Draco eut à peine le temps de digérer que Théo, si effacé, si invisible, ait été en couple, qu'une pensée sombre le foudroya comme l'éclair.

– Est-ce que c'est du chantage ? Est-ce que tu parlerais de Potter à... ?

– Merlin, Draco, non. Est-ce que je suis du genre à colporter des rumeurs ? s'étonna Théo, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je suis humain, j'ai simplement besoin de décompresser un peu. Et tu m'as l'air d'en avoir besoin, toi aussi.

Et il se repassa une nouvelle fois la main dans ses cheveux.

Ce geste, que Draco avait vu Potter faire mille fois, persuada le blond de poser leur bière à moitié pleine sur la table basse et d'avancer jusqu'au fauteuil de Théo. Ce dernier le regardait avec désir et impatience, ses mains se contractant compulsivement sur les bras du fauteuil.

Théo ferma les yeux un instant avant que Draco ne l'embrasse et Draco fit de même.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_Dortoir de Serpentard_

Au matin, Draco ne se sentait pas différent. En s'endormant, il s'était imaginé qu'une fois l'alcool éliminé et la nuit passée, il serait frappé par la culpabilité et les regrets. Mais hormis une gorge en feu, à cause d'avoir trop hurlé au concert la veille, et quelques courbatures, il n'avait rien.

Ce qui était plutôt logique et sain car il n'avait pas à se sentir mal vis-à-vis de Potter. Ils n'avaient aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre et ça, Potter l'avait compris bien avant lui : le Gryffondor faisait toujours ce qu'il voulait, sans jamais prendre les autres en compte.

Il se jetait sur lui dans le train pour lui dévorer le cou, il le protégeait de Maugrey le lendemain, et puis… deux mois et demi de néant, jusqu'au jour des badges, où il lui parlait dans le creux de l'oreille et le reniflait devant tous leurs camarades.

Il débarquait dans son lit la nuit précédant la première tâche parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il affrontait ensuite son dragon l'après-midi et... rebelote, il disparaissait encore de la circulation.

Tout le mois de décembre, Draco avait attendu une carte de remerciements ou une invitation ouverte à passer une nuit dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Fidèle à lui-même, Potter n'avait rien envoyé.

Juste le silence total, jusqu'au soir du bal, où il avait décidé tout seul dans son coin qu'il préférait en fait danser avec Draco plutôt qu'avec sa cavalière, Parvati Patil.

Mais peut-être que Potter n'avait même pas conscience de se comporter comme un salaud. Draco en était presque sûr, Potter ne le faisait pas exprès, en fait. Il n'avait tout simplement pas le temps de penser à Draco. Il avait une vie héroïque, des missions à accomplir, des chatons à sauver et des dragons à pourfendre.

Et quand il avait une minute à lui et qu'il avait besoin de souffler, il venait chercher Draco.

Ce qu'il y avait entre eux était constant et inconstant. Potter serait probablement toujours dans un coin du crâne de Draco, avec son sang de licorne, sa magie sauvage et ses belles paroles. Ce n'était pas si grave. Potter n'allait pas empêcher Draco de vivre, ou plutôt, de s'occuper.

Voilà, Draco n'avait qu'à passer du bon temps avec Théo en attendant que Potter se rappelle de son existence. S'il ne mourait pas accablé par son propre pathétisme avant, bien entendu.

**xXx**

_Grande Salle_

– Alors comme ça, Théo et toi ? demanda Pansy au petit-déjeuner, de sa voix portante habituelle.

Tous les Serpentards tournèrent la tête vers eux, et même quelques Serdaigles.

– Vous n'étiez pas vraiment discrets, dans la Salle Commune hier soir, continua la sorcière, comme si cela l'autorisait à fourrer le nez dans leurs affaires privées.

– Nous n'étions pas vraiment sobres non plus, sourit Théo poliment, et Draco aurait pu l'embrasser encore une fois, vraiment.

Théo avait décidément une jolie répartie.

– Vous avez couché ensemble ? fit Vincent, les yeux ronds.

– Non ? Personnellement, je suis vierge et je suppose que Draco l'est lui aussi, répondit Théo, avec décontraction.

Vincent commença à rire puis il s'arrêta quand Greg lui donna un coup de coude et lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas plus d'expérience en matière de sexe que Draco et Théo, probablement moins.

– Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais un rendez-vous au lieu de me lâcher pendant le concert comme un malotru, Draco. Je ne savais même pas que tu étais LGBT, dit Pansy en faisant la moue. Ni toi, Théo.

– Je ne m'en cache pas, dit Théodore. A vrai dire, j'ai même écrit un ou deux articles pour le Pride, c'est un journal…

– Tu allais m'expliquer ce qu'était le Pride ? C'est tellement chou, Théo ! caqueta Pansy, en lui montrant l'arrière de sa cravate, où elle avait épinglé un badge clamant « Pride and Love ». Est-ce que tu as lu le numéro de Noël ?

Draco laissa son attention se disperser. Malgré son cynisme, Pansy embrassait toutes les causes du monde et elle lui reprochait souvent de ne pas faire de même. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était attiré par les hommes, elle n'allait pas le lâcher.

Et s'il refusait de jouer le rôle de son meilleur ami gay, elle allait sûrement lui servir un discours sur l'acceptation de soi. Pourtant, Draco était en paix avec son orientation sexuelle depuis plusieurs mois.

Un an plus tôt, quand Potter et lui s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois aux Trois Balais, il avait pensé que le Lien lui jouait des tours. Il croyait que Potter était une exception. Il pensait toujours cela quand ils se tripotaient mutuellement la nouille dans son dortoir pendant les vacances de Noël.

Il avait désormais plus de recul. Potter l'excitait, mais il n'était pas le seul garçon à avoir cet effet-là sur lui. L'Australien timide et tous les autres garçons qu'il avait admirés au bord de l'océan cet été lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'il était gay.

Potter avait simplement été le premier sorcier à exciter son intérêt.

Pour autant, Draco n'avait aucun désir de revendiquer et de défendre son homosexualité. Il était gay comme il était blond. Il l'était, tout simplement.

Heureusement pour lui, Théo semblait tout enclin à jouer le rôle du meilleur ami gay de Pansy **(1)**.

– Mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas contre-productif ? contra Pansy, toute son attention focalisée sur Théo.

– Tout dépend de l'approche que tu as de la cause. Si l'objectif final est de...

Draco se déconnecta de la conversation. Dans son champ de vision, il vit qu'un groupe d'élèves retardataires venait de franchir les portes de la Grande Salle. Il reconnut aussitôt la tignasse de Granger, les cheveux roux de Weasley et, bien sûr, le nid de corbeaux de Potter.

Sans vraiment en avoir conscience, Draco suivit la trajectoire du Survivant par dessus sa tasse de chocolat au lait de noisette – depuis un mois, il n'avait pas bu de lait d'amande, car cela lui rappelait trop Potter et son délire sur le peuple almandin. Potter s'assit face à la salle et se dépêcha de remplir son assiette de tous ses aliments préférés.

Il leva plusieurs fois les yeux vers la table de Serpentard, comme s'il cherchait à croiser le regard de Draco. A chaque fois, Draco fit semblant de ne rien voir.

Que voulait Potter, en définitive ? Entre tous ses signaux contradictoires, Draco était perdu. Potter l'était sûrement tout autant que lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Le point de vue de Draco sur sa sexualité lui est propre, chacun fait comme il veut avec le militantisme.


	16. Tempête de Neige et Échange de bons procédés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Le soir du Bal de Noël, Harry et Draco assistent au concert des Weird Sisters ensemble. De retour dans la Salle Commune, Draco embrasse Théo, las de se faire mener en bateau par Harry...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**QUATRIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 16 : Tempête de Neige et Échange de bons procédés**

_**''En fait non, Nott pouvait aller se faire voir''** _

* * *

_2 janvier 1995 – Dortoir de Gryffondor_

Pour Harry, Ron et Hermione, la deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël passa à toute vitesse.

Les deux discussions que Ron avait surprises le soir du Bal – celle entre Madame Maxime et Hagrid et celle entre Karkaroff et Snape – occupèrent leurs esprits des jours durant.

Madame Maxime allait-elle finir par admettre qu'elle était une demi-géante et se rabibocher avec Hagrid ?

Mais surtout, comment Snape et Karkaroff se connaissaient-ils ? Et pourquoi Karkaroff semblait-il si inquiet ? Est-ce que tout cela avait un lien avec Voldemort ou plongeaient-ils dans la paranoïa la plus totale ?

Hermione et Ron étaient tellement tourmentés par ces questions qu'ils en oublièrent de demander à Harry pourquoi il avait mystérieusement disparu pendant le concert des Weird Sisters. Ils ne pensèrent même pas à l'interroger sur les rumeurs – ridicules – qui racontaient qu'on l'avait vu danser avec Draco Malfoy...

Et pendant qu'ils défendaient à tour de rôle les mêmes théories sur Karkaroff avec les mêmes arguments, sans jamais avancer d'un pouce, le temps, lui, filait à toute allure, rapprochant inexorablement Harry du jour de la deuxième tâche.

Harry avait désormais moins de deux mois pour résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf d'or et il n'avait fait aucun progrès. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'essayer. A chaque fois qu'il montait dans le dortoir, il sortait l'œuf de sa valise, l'ouvrait et écoutait attentivement, espérant enfin comprendre quelque chose. C'était peine perdue.

Il n'avait pas oublié le conseil que Cedric lui avait donné après le Bal, mais il était plus ou moins sûr que c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie.

_Prends un bain... heu... avec l'œuf et... réfléchis. L'eau chaude t'aidera... Fais-moi confiance._

Si ce n'était pas le conseil le plus inutile qu'il avait jamais reçu !

Harry avait aussi des devoirs à faire et des livres à lire et un chagrin d'amour à gérer. Enfin, un chagrin d'amour… Harry n'était pas amoureux de Malfoy. En tout cas, pas simplement et purement et bêtement _amoureux._

Il était… lié à lui. Il avait besoin de lui. N'était-ce pas ce que Firenze avait-dit, que Malfoy le complétait ? Que sans lui, Harry vivrait une demi-vie ? Malfoy était comme une extension de lui-même mal configurée, comme un organe transplanté qui ne s'adapte pas tout à fait.

Harry ne s'imaginait pas avec lui sur le long terme, mais il ne s'imaginait pas sans lui non plus. C'était comme si Malfoy était un dimanche. Si tous les jours de la semaine étaient des dimanches, le concept n'aurait plus aucun intérêt. Mais si le dimanche était carrément radié de la liste des jours, quand est-ce qu'on relâcherait la pression ?

De toute façon, que Malfoy soit un dimanche ou un œuf de Pâques, il en avait visiblement eu assez de Harry et de sa vie de galérien – Harry pouvait-il vraiment lui en vouloir ? – et il passait désormais le plus clair de son temps avec Théodore Nott.

En tout cas, à chaque fois que Harry cherchait Malfoy sur la Carte du Maraudeur, il avait l'impression de le trouver en compagnie de Nott.

Nott ! Nott qui était homosexuel et écrivait pour le _Pride_ sous son propre nom, selon Justin Finch-Fletchley. Nott qui n'avait pas l'air marrant, Nott qui était toujours froid et calme, Nott qui n'avait pas assez de présence comparé à Malfoy…

Nott qui avait, par contre, du temps à revendre.

Nott qui était à l'aise avec son orientation sexuelle et qui n'avait pas peur d'être vu en public avec Malfoy.

Nott qui était simple, qui avait une vie simple, qui avait des désirs simples.

Harry jeta l'œuf d'or à travers le dortoir.

– Fais gaffe ! grommela Seamus. Tu vas finir par le casser !

Harry se leva pour ramasser l'œuf et retourna dans son lit, dont il ferma violemment les rideaux. L'envie de se disputer avec Seamus le démangeait. Hurler sur son ami le défoulerait à coup sûr... mais ce serait foutrement injuste. Après tout, ce n'était pas de la faute de Seamus s'ils étaient le 2 janvier.

Un an auparavant, jour pour jour, Harry suçait Draco Malfoy pour la première et la dernière fois.

Harry déplia sa Carte du Maraudeur et se fit une promesse. Il allait retrouver Malfoy, où qu'il soit, et lui proposer de réitérer l'expérience.

S'il ne faisait pas ça, il risquait de s'éclater le crâne à coups d'œuf d'or avant la fin de la journée.

Il était désolé pour Nott.

En fait non, Nott pouvait aller se faire voir.

**xXx**

_Parc de Poudlard_

– Pourquoi tu es dehors ? cria Harry dans la direction de Malfoy, mais le vent emporta sa voix.

Dans le Parc ! En pleine tempête de neige ! Malfoy n'avait aucun bon sens sauf celui de la mise en scène. Pouvait-on faire plus dramatique qu'une tempête de neige, hostile, oppressante, majestueuse ?

Les flocons se jetaient sur le visage de Harry et se glissaient sous sa capuche, acérés comme des lames, inoffensifs comme des morceaux de ouate. Ils mouraient sur sa peau ou repartaient tourbillonner plus loin. Par terre, la neige courait en un océan de fumée blanche, et ça faisait des vagues glacées qui lui mouillaient les orteils, même au travers de ses chaussures.

Tout autour de lui, la tempête soufflait, soufflait, soufflait... et ne s'essoufflait que quand elle rencontrait un obstacle plus imposant qu'elle, un arbre ou un muret ou une pierre. Alors, elle s'y entassait furieusement, enterrant la digue de fortune, comme si elle voulait prouver au monde que rien ne pouvait lui résister.

Dans cette obscurité blanche et mugissante, Harry discernait à peine la silhouette sombre de Malfoy, immobile au bord du Lac gelé. Les contours de l'autre sorcier dansaient au gré des nappes de blizzard, ondulants à la façon d'un fantôme ou d'un personnage de peinture impressionniste, ou d'un phare dans la brume.

Si Harry n'avait pas consulté sa Carte avant de sortir du château, il lui aurait été impossible de deviner que l'ombre au milieu de toute cette blancheur était Draco Malfoy. Traverser la tempête était comme avancer dans le néant.

Les yeux rivés sur Malfoy, il mettait un pied devant l'autre aveuglement, en luttant contre le vent qui essayait de le ramener vers le château. Malgré les bourrasques qui lui giflaient les joues et tentaient de le faire ciller, il gardait les yeux grand ouverts, craignant, de façon un peu absurde, que les fermer une micro-seconde de trop serait suffisant pour perdre Malfoy de vue.

Si Harry le perdait de vue, il serait vraiment perdu.

A un mètre de Malfoy, Harry perdit soudain l'équilibre. Au début, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et, pendant une terrible seconde, il crut qu'il était arrivé au bord d'une falaise et qu'il allait chuter dans le vide.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus à se battre contre le vent pour avancer et que c'était cette absence de résistance qui avait failli le faire tomber. Il n'était pas à deux doigts de la mort. Il venait simplement d'entrer dans une bulle de protection, dans un un îlot de calme au milieu du cataclysme.

Malfoy avait donc un fond de bon sens, s'il avait jeté un sortilège pour se protéger de la tempête.

Après avoir repris son souffle, Harry regarda autour de lui et lâcha un rire exalté. Le spectacle était saisissant. C'était comme observer le monde s'écrouler au travers d'une fenêtre **(1)**. Si Harry faisait un pas hors du cercle, le vent se jetterait sur lui pour lui geler les os et le transporter Merlin savait où, mais s'il restait là, à côté de Malfoy, il était à l'abri.

La bulle bloquait le vent, mais il y faisait quand même froid. Ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant. C'était le genre de froid hivernal que l'on respirait en ayant l'impression de se purifier.

– Je suppose que tu m'as retrouvé à l'aide de ta Carte... Tu as finalement pu la récupérer, dit Malfoy, en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il était emmitouflé dans son manteau d'hiver, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et la partie inférieure de son visage disparaissant derrière son écharpe. On ne voyait plus de lui que ses yeux gris et ses sourcils presque blancs, ainsi que ses cheveux ébouriffés, dont des mèches, folâtres, retombaient sur son front.

« Mignon », Harry s'entendit penser, puis il s'aperçut que Malfoy attendait une réponse.

– J'ai récupéré ma Carte… ? répéta le Gryffondor sans comprendre.

Puis il se rappela : leur dispute à Pré-au-Lard, la Cape d'Invisibilité abandonnée dans le passage secret, Malfoy qui le dénonçait à Snape, Snape qui découvrait la Carte du Maraudeur et la faisait examiner par Lupin, Lupin qui la confisquait et la lui restituait à la fin de l'année scolaire.

– Ah oui, Lupin me l'a rendue avant les vacances d'été, dit Harry.

– Je croyais que c'était Snape qui l'avait ? Et ta Cape d'Invisibilité ? demanda Malfoy, en haussant un sourcil.

– Une longue histoire, mais j'ai de nouveau tout mon attirail de super-héro, rit Harry gauchement, en ne sachant soudain plus quoi faire de ses mains.

– Tant mieux, répondit Malfoy.

Il semblait sincère. C'était sa manière à lui de présenter ses excuses pour l'avoir balancé à Snape un an plus tôt. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus, il l'avait pardonné depuis longtemps. Lui aussi avait ses torts dans l'histoire.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

– Il y avait trop de monde dans le château.

– Pas comme l'année dernière, hein ?

Malfoy lui jeta un regard surpris. Il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce que Harry évoque les vacances de Noël de l'année précédente.

– Oui…

– Alors, toi et Nott ? bafouilla Harry, incapable de contenir sa curiosité, même s'il n'avait aucune envie de parler de Nott.

Malfoy était apparemment du même avis que lui, car il trancha :

– Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, Potter. Sérieusement, n'as-tu aucun tact ?

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Nott n'était pas _important_ ? Que ça ne changeait rien à leur Lien à eux deux ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, entre énervement et frustration. Il ne savait toujours pas où se mettre. Et Malfoy, sous son énorme écharpe, semblait soudain dissimuler un sourire amusé...

– Quand tu passes ta main dans tes cheveux, ça me rend nostalgique... C'est ta signature, expliqua le blond, qui avait dû lire un « Quoi, pourquoi tu souris, Malfoy ? » sur le visage de Harry.

– C'est pareil que quand tu hausses un sourcil, alors, répondit Harry, avec honnêteté. Moi aussi, ça me rend nostalgique.

– Hum… peut-être, dit Malfoy – Harry entendit cette fois-ci un sourire suffisant dans sa voix. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ?

– J'ai adoré le concert, tenta Harry.

Ce coup-ci, ça ne faisait aucun doute, Malfoy souriait désormais de toutes ses dents sous son écharpe. Ses yeux brillaient de mille feux, comme s'il revivait mentalement le spectacle.

– Moi aussi ! Myron était enragé, déchaîné, que dis-je, un dieu descendu sur terre ! Et ils ont joué pendant plus de deux heures, je… j'ai failli envoyer un cadeau de Noël à Dumbledore, tellement j'étais heureux !

Harry rit. Soudain fatigué de se tenir debout, il se laissa tomber par terre. Apparemment, le sortilège de Malfoy ne s'appliquait pas au sol, car ses fesses passèrent instantanément au stade de surgélation.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il fait froid ! grogna-t-il avec une grimace, en se frictionnant les bras, comme si ça allait réchauffer son arrière-train.

– Heureusement que tu existes, Potter, que ferions-nous sans ton extraordinaire sens de l'observation ?

– Tu aurais pu répondre ''Oh, Potter, moi aussi j'ai froid, et si on se tenait chaud tous les deux ?'' répliqua Harry, sa voix plus assurée qu'il ne l'était.

– Si c'est comme ça que tu as essayé de séduire Cho Chang et Parvati Patil, tu m'étonnes que ça n'ait pas marché.

– Mais tu n'es pas Cho ni Parvati, dit Harry un peu sèchement, car il aurait préféré que Malfoy joue le jeu.

– Une nouvelle fois, ton légendaire sens de l'observation a encore frappé ! ironisa Malfoy.

Ses yeux ne reflétaient toutefois ni cruauté ni mépris, seulement cette tendresse amusée qui avait tant manqué à Harry.

– Je tiens à signaler que, malgré tes remarques terriblement vexantes, je ne fais pas ma tête d'écureuil en colère, Malfoy.

– Je tiens à signaler que je n'ai rien dit, Potter.

– Tu l'as pensé assez fort pour que les centaures l'entendent !

– Pas faux, Potter, concéda Malfoy en s'asseyant par terre à son tour. Merlin, il fait froid.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude joueur.

– Tu n'as pas le monopole des évidences, mon cher Harry, répondit Malfoy, en levant le nez.

Ils restèrent immobiles et silencieux pendant un long moment, à regarder les arbres nus et le Lac gelé, derrière l'écran blanc de la tempête.

Harry pensa malgré lui à leur dispute devant la Cabane Hurlante. Ce jour-là aussi, il neigeait.

– Est-ce que ton tee-shirt des Weird Sisters te sert toujours de pyjama ? demanda finalement Harry.

– Il est trop petit, maintenant, répondit Malfoy d'un ton neutre.

– Pourquoi tu le portais au concert, alors ?

– J'imagine que si je te disais que c'était parce que nous assistions à _un concert des_ _Weird Sisters_ , cela ne te convaincrait pas ?

– Il y a une autre raison ?

– D'accord, Potter... Je savais que tu savais que je l'utilisais comme pyjama l'hiver dernier. Content ? Et si j'ai les joues rouges, c'est à cause du froid, marmonna Malfoy, sans croiser son regard.

– Bien sûr, répondit Harry avec un sourire joyeux. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid...

– Alors fais quelque chose, Champion de Poudlard ! déclama Malfoy, en faisant un grand geste du bras, à la manière d'un présentateur introduisant un invité vedette.

Harry dégaina sa baguette et la pointa vers le ciel.

– _Accio_ Soleil d'été ! s'écria-t-il.

Evidemment, rien ne se passa. Il lâcha un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

– Ça ne marche pas. Hélas, mes pouvoirs de second Champion de Poudlard ne s'étendent qu'à la sphère terrestre...

– Potter, tu es ridicule, jubila Malfoy, comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus divertissant que d'insulter Harry.

– Mais ça te plaît ?

– Je ne m'abaisserai pas à répondre, renifla Malfoy après un court silence.

Harry sourit et se rappela soudain d'un charme que Hermione lui avait appris quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'empressa de créer des Flammes Bleues, qui se mirent à brûler suspendues dans les airs, répandant une douce chaleur dans leur bulle de protection.

Malfoy ne le remercia pas, mais sa mine réjouie en disait long.

– Tu vas me dire comment ton nom a atterri dans la Coupe de Feu ou je ne suis pas digne de ta confiance ? demanda-t-il subitement.

Il eut lui-même l'air pris au dépourvu, comme si, à force de s'être posé la question en son for intérieur, elle avait fini par lui échapper.

– Tu ne vas pas me croire, Malfoy, mais je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit Harry, avec franchise. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé...

Puis il songea à ce que Sirius lui avait dit à propos de Karkaroff, Mangemort délateur qui chercherait à le tuer, et à ce que Ron avait entendu le soir du Bal. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être Karkaroff, Karkaroff était furieux quand il avait appris que Harry avait été désigné Champion...

Harry n'était sûr de rien. De toute manière, il ne parlait pas de ce genre de choses avec Malfoy, ordinairement.

– Quelqu'un a peut-être voulu me jouer une farce, acheva-t-il piteusement.

– Champion par inadvertance, Potter ?

– Quelque chose comme ça.

– Pour _un enfant de douze_ _ans,_ tu t'en sors admirablement bien, ricana Malfoy, en faisant référence à un article de Rita Skeeter.

– Navré de te décevoir, mais j'ai eu de l'aide. Je savais, pour les dragons.

– Pardon ?

– Hagrid me les a montrés deux jours avant la première tâche. Les autres champions étaient au courant, eux aussi, précisa Harry, parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer pour un tricheur. D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé Firenze, cette nuit-là.

– Le centaure ?

– Tu connais beaucoup de Firenze, Malfoy ?

– Certes, répondit le blond d'un ton snob. Continue.

– Il m'a dit pas mal de choses. On aurait dit… il a dit qu'on pouvait changer le Destin, toi et moi. Selon lui, on allait commencer par faire de mauvais choix, à cause de notre innocence ou de notre jeunesse, je ne sais plus, mais que ce n'était pas grave tant qu'on faisait ensuite de bons choix, je crois...

– Obscur.

– Tu l'as dit. Il avait l'air de parler d'une guerre, Malfoy. Enfin, tu te rends compte, il m'a quand même dit que si on gardait le cœur pur et fort, on serait capable de sauver de nombreuses vies et de nous sauver nous-mêmes !

– Mais encore ?

Harry eut un sourire secret.

– Quoi ? râla Malfoy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

– Il paraît que Mars brille de plus en plus depuis des années, mais que ce n'était pas le cas l'hiver dernier. L'hiver dernier, Vénus présidait le ciel, dit Harry en lançant un regard appuyé à l'autre sorcier.

– Si c'est encore une de tes techniques de séduction… bougonna le blond, en enfonçant son visage dans son écharpe, pour cacher ses joues rosissantes.

– Ah, et il m'a aussi recommandé de rester proche de toi, si je voulais éviter d'avoir une demi-vie.

– Énigmatiques, ces centaures, soupira Malfoy. Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es venu dormir dans mon lit, la dernière fois ? Que tu m'as rejoint au concert ? Et que tu es là, aujourd'hui ? Est-ce pour éviter une vie maudite ?

– Non ! Enfin, si je peux faire d'une pierre deux coups… bredouilla Harry, en s'enfouissant à son tour dans son écharpe.

– Quel est l'autre coup ? demanda Malfoy.

Harry chantonna le nom du valeureux Godric Gryffondor dans sa tête avant de se jeter à l'eau.

– Je me disais… si tu voulais… je pourrais t'en refaire une... ?

Malfoy dut comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion parce que ses joues rougirent un peu plus.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai envie. Et toi ?

– Est-ce que tu as toujours besoin de parler de ça à voix haute ?

– Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte.

– Je n'ai pas… d'accord.

– D'accord ?

– D'accord, très bien, faisons ça, Potter.

– Et Nott ?

Malfoy fronça un instant les sourcils, comme s'il ne se rappelait plus qui était Nott.

– Nott, ce n'est pas sérieux. On traîne ensemble, c'est tout... On s'embrasse de temps à autres.

Voulait-il dire qu'entre _eux deux_ , c'était plus sérieux ? Dans tous les cas, le démon de jalousie qui vivait dans l'estomac de Harry depuis une semaine rentra les griffes pour la première fois.

– Et nous deux, on peut s'embrasser ? osa-t-il demander.

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry.

Pendant une seconde, Harry resta figé, sans comprendre. _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... ?_ Puis une multitude d'émotions explosèrent dans sa poitrine.

 _Un an !_ rugissait son sang. _Un an !_ se lamentait son cœur.

Le baiser était maladroit et fragile, pire qu'un tout premier. Car un tout premier baiser est plein d'attente, mais sans connaissance. Quand Harry s'était penché sur la table des Trois Balais, plus d'un an plus tôt, pour embrasser Malfoy pour la première fois, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait ni de ce qui l'attendait.

Il ne connaissait pas les lèvres de Malfoy, ne savait pas comment elles allaient mollir sous la pression et épouser les siennes, parfaites et hésitantes.

A l'époque, elles ne lui avaient jamais manquées parce qu'il ne les avait jamais eues, il ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir le droit de les embrasser et d'ensuite de le perdre.

Il n'avait pas conscience qu'elles étaient précieuses et qu'il les adorait.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait vécu un an sans elles, une longue et triste année où il avait été pris par sa vie de Garçon-qui-a-survécu, il _savait_.

Ah, la joie lui tordait les tripes, mais elle n'était pas seule. Elle était accompagnait par la nostalgie et le manque et l'émerveillement de pouvoir de nouveau faire quelque chose qui lui avait été refusé pendant un an.

Il était triste et heureux, incroyablement triste et heureux d'avoir eu le courage de braver le froid et la peur pour retrouver Malfoy dans le Parc, en ce jour de tempête de neige.

Le Serpentard s'écarta doucement et Harry l'attira vers lui. Il oublia que les dimanches sont beaux parce qu'ils sont éphémères, il voulait garder Malfoy le plus près possible, aujourd'hui, demain, après-demain.

Le Serpentard se blottit contre lui sans protester, heureux lui aussi, semblait-il, d'avoir de nouveau le droit de faire ça.

– Hummm, ça me fait plaisir de te voir, Potter, murmura-t-il contre sa joue.

C'était un tel euphémisme que Harry rit aux éclats. Il aurait bien aimé répliquer quelque chose de grandiose mais il n'était pas doué pour parler de ses sentiments. Aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre :

– Moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir de te voir.

Malfoy fit un autre petit ''hmm'' appréciateur et Harry sut que Firenze avait raison.

Que ce soit à cause du sang de licorne ou pas n'avait aucune importance. Le fait était que Malfoy était la seule personne avec qui il se sentait en sécurité. Malfoy était une île au milieu de flots déchaînés ou un mirage qui fait tenir un homme perdu dans le désert.

Sans Malfoy, Harry ne se sentait qu'à moitié vivant.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_3_ _janvier_ _1995 – Dortoir de Gryffondor_

Le lendemain soir, Salazar seul savait pourquoi, Draco quitta les cachots pour gravir les sept étages qui le séparaient de la tour de Gryffondor, où il allait, manifestement, passer la nuit.

– Je suis fou de t'avoir écouté. Non, _tu_ es fou, chuchota-t-il ce qui semblait être un siècle plus tard, en entrouvrant les rideaux du lit de Potter.

– Fou de toi, plaisanta l'autre garçon en écartant les bras.

Draco ignora ses bras tendus. Il plia la Cape d'Invisibilité ainsi que la Carte du Maraudeur et les posa sur la table de chevet, puis il se glissa dans le lit et referma les rideaux derrière lui. Enfin, il accepta le câlin de Potter, avec une mauvais grâce éminemment hypocrite.

– Même avec ton « attirail de super-héro » comme tu dis, je n'étais pas tranquille, se plaignit-il, la tête posée sur le torse de Potter. J'ai failli me faire attraper par Rusard deux fois. Pourquoi dois-tu habiter au dernier étage, Potter ?

– Et toi dans les cachots ? Tragique histoire que la nôtre, n'est-ce pas ? Séparés par sept étages, autant dire par la voie lactée !

– Hahaha, je ris à en perdre la raison, ironisa Draco. Tu aurais pu te déplacer, tous ces escaliers à monter, tu n'as pas pensé à mes rotules délicates.

– Dans mes souvenirs, c'est toi qui as insisté pour venir... ''Potter, j'accepte de passer la dernière nuit des vacances avec toi, à la condition de me déplacer moi-même, car je suis la gentillesse à visage humain et que je rêve de dormir dans ton lit'', minauda Potter, en faisant des yeux de biche.

– Je n'ai absolument pas dit ça ! Dans ma réalité, tu m'as arraché un ''Oui'' dans un moment de pure faiblesse, fourbe que tu es.

– Tu devrais me remercier, tu sais, dit Potter d'un ton taquin. Certains paieraient très cher pour faire l'expérience d'une nuit dans la peau de Harry Potter, le promeneur nocturne. Hey, je pourrais mettre ma Carte et ma Cape en location !

– Si tu montes une affaire, il est capital que tu engages un chargé de communication. ''Le promeneur nocturne'' ! Potter, tu es plus nul que la probabilité des Canons de Chudley de gagner la prochaine Coupe du Monde.

– Harry Potter, le fauteur de troubles insomniaque ?

– Tu parles trop, lui reprocha Draco, d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu sèche mais qui sonnait suspicieusement douce.

– Ça t'arrive à toi aussi !

– Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Tu as bien pensé à _Silencio_ ton lit, Potter ?

– Évidemment. Pourquoi cette question ? Tu as quelque chose en tête ? Ou plutôt…

– Par pitié, tais-toi.

– … bientôt en bouche ?

– Tu es absolument abominable. Et minable.

– Je vais pleurer, Malfoy.

Draco, comme d'habitude avec Potter, finit par abdiquer.

La veille, après s'être pelé les fesses dans le Parc bien trop longtemps, Potter et lui s'étaient mis en quête d'une salle de classe déserte où se réfugier.

Draco avait royalement ignoré la sirène d'alarme qui lui rabâchait que Potter était instable et imprévisible.

_Potter a soudain envie de te faire une fellation – Alléluia ! – mais rien ne te dit qu'il sera encore intéressé demain ou après-demain ! Draco, en retombant dans ses bras, tu risques de te casser la gueule..._

Mais ce qui s'était passé un an plus tôt lui semblait appartenir à une autre vie. Draco avait presque oublié les horreurs que Potter lui avait dites devant la Cabane Hurlante.

Draco avait quatorze ans. Il était comme sont la plupart des ados, insouciant et téméraire. Et il mourait d'envie de se faire sucer une deuxième fois.

Il n'était plus le gamin qui n'y connaissait rien en matière de sexe. Tout d'abord, il n'avait plus honte de se toucher. Derrière leurs rideaux fermés, la nuit, tous ses camarades le faisaient aussi.

Et Théo lui avait raconté ses premières expériences : embrasser une fille puis un garçon et se rendre compte qu'il n'aimait pas les filles, se branler à côté d'un autre garçon, toucher le pénis d'un autre garçon, se branler mutuellement, se frotter l'un contre l'autre, sucer et se faire sucer, avoir envie d'aller plus loin et ne pas oser – ne pas savoir comment s'y prendre.

Draco savait maintenant que tout ce que Potter et lui avaient testé ensemble l'hiver dernier était normal, simplement du sexe. Avant, toutes ces choses inconnues le terrifiaient. Maintenant, elles l'excitaient.

Il était attiré par les garçons, il était attiré par Potter. Dire non à une fellation proposée par Harry Potter était au dessus de ses forces.

Par ailleurs, il avait dit vrai : il ne sortait pas avec Théo. Ils échangeaient des baisers pour passer le temps, pour s'amuser et parce que c'était agréable. C'était une sorte d'amitié améliorée, en somme. Leur relation serait sans doute très différente, beaucoup plus sérieuse, si Théo lui faisait le même effet que Potter.

Mais Théo ne lui faisait pas le même effet que Potter. Personne ne pourrait jamais lui faire le même effet que Potter.

Bref, Potter et lui avaient déniché une salle de classe abandonnée. Draco s'était assis sur un bureau bancal, Potter s'était agenouillé devant lui et il lui avait fait une fellation. Contrairement à la première fois, ça s'était fait sans protestation ni hésitation.

Potter avait tout bonnement gobé son pénis comme si c'était son plat préféré.

– Hey, Malfoy... avait dit le brun, juste avant que Draco ne jouisse.

– Quoi ? avait sifflé Draco, en se retenant d'attraper Potter par les épaules pour le forcer à reprendre ce qu'il était en train de faire.

– Si je te prête ma Carte et ma Cape d'Invisibilité, tu me rends la pareille demain soir ? Dans mon lit à Gryffondor ?

Sans attendre la réponse de Draco, il avait recommencé à le sucer. Qu'est-ce que Draco aurait pu répondre d'autre que ''Oui'', quand son pénis était glorieusement logé dans la gorge de Harry Potter ?

– Si tu es stressé, je te guiderai, dit Potter d'un air prétentieux, ramenant Draco au présent. Ce n'est pas aussi compliqué que ça en a l'air.

– Parce que depuis un an tu es devenu expert en… en…

– En quoi, Malfoy ?

– En pipe ?

– Quelle vulgarité ! s'exclama Potter, en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, l'air faussement choqué.

– Alors, expert ? redemanda Draco, sans chercher à feindre l'indifférence.

Il se redressa et regarda Potter, attendant une réelle réponse. Il avait envie de sucer l'autre sorcier – il en avait rêvé toute la journée – mais il avait aussi besoin de savoir.

Potter avait-il eu quelqu'un d'autre depuis ? S'était-il entraîné à sucer des bites pendant que Draco soignait son cœur brisé ?

Potter ne se moqua pas de son air grave et jaloux. Son visage s'adoucit et il dit, en levant le nez :

– Techniquement, deux fois plus expert que toi.

Deux fois ?

En tout, Potter l'avait sucé deux fois.

Si les calculs de Draco étaient exacts, et ils l'étaient, Potter n'avait sucé que lui.

Le Serpentard se retint de hurler « Youpi ! ». Il se méfiait du _Silencio_ de Potter et, accessoirement, il lui restait tout de même encore un peu d'amour-propre.

– Harry Potter, l'expert dantesque en affaire de sexe, annonça-t-il solennellement, alors que son cœur sautait de joie dans sa poitrine.

– Tu m'as appelé ?

– Écoute, Potter, ça suffit maintenant. Tu vas t'allonger…

– Je le suis déjà.

– ... et je vais te sucer.

Potter fit un petit « Gasp ! » et ferma enfin sa bouche.

La veille de la reprise des classes, dans un dortoir rempli de Gryffondors endormis, Draco Malfoy tailla sa première fellation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Regarder le monde s'écrouler au travers d'une fenêtre... petite référence à une scène de Fight Club.


	17. Œuf d'Or et Nudité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Après les vacances de Noël, les 4e années étudient les licornes avec le Professeur Gobe-Planche pendant au moins 2 semaines.
> 
> Précédemment : A la fin des vacances de Noël, Harry rejoint Draco dans le Parc un jour de tempête de neige. Miracle, les deux garçons discutent, et s'embrassent (parce que Draco et Théo, ce n'est pas sérieux), et Harry, dans la foulée, suce Draco dans une salle de classe déserte. Le lendemain soir, Draco dort dans le lit de Harry à Gryffondor, et lui fait sa première fellation. Mais la deuxième tâche approche et Harry n'a toujours pas avancé. Il est temps de mettre le conseil de Cedric en pratique...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**QUATRIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 17** : **Œuf d'Or et Nudité**

_**''Il échafauderait mille plans déments pour rejoindre Potter dans son lit''** _

* * *

_21 janvier 1995 – Salle de bain des préfets_

Assis en tailleur sur le rebord de marbre, Harry regardait, du coin de l'œil, le bassin de la Salle de Bain des Préfets se remplir d'eaux et de mousses colorées. Des bulles venaient parfois lui chatouiller le nez ou éclater près de ses oreilles, renfermant des parfums délicats et oubliés.

Le charme de la pièce faisait qu'il n'avait qu'une hâte : se déshabiller et se laisser glisser dans l'eau. Toutefois, il se força à garder ses vêtements et à continuer à surveiller la Carte du Maraudeur, qui était dépliée sur ses genoux.

Depuis plusieurs minutes, l'étiquette ''Draco Malfoy'' restait immobile, au début du couloir menant à la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Qu'attendait Malfoy ? Harry devait-il mettre sa Cape d'Invisibilité et aller voir ce qu'il fabriquait ?

Au moment où il allait se lever, la banderole se mit enfin en mouvement et, un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

– Chouette salle de bain que voilà, Potter. Dommage qu'elle nous soit _interdite_ , le salua Malfoy d'un ton sec, bien qu'il observait les lieux avec un sourire appréciateur.

Comme Harry un peu plus tôt, son regard s'attarda sur le sol et les murs de marbre blanc, sur les robinets dorés, le lustre de chandelles, le tableau de la sirène endormie. Son sourire se fit narquois.

– On se la joue romantique ? plaisanta-t-il en haussant un sourcil et en s'approchant du rebord du bassin, où Harry était assis à côté de l'œuf d'or. Pourquoi tu as pris ton œuf ?

– Cedric m'a conseillé de prendre un bain avec... ?

– C'est une question ou une réponse ?

– Je ne sais pas trop… avoua Harry, en rangeant sa Carte du Maraudeur dans son sac.

Il se sentait particulièrement bête, maintenant. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'inviter Malfoy, qu'il avait passé les trois dernières semaines à éviter ?

Sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé être la seule option possible. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'aide à résoudre l'énigme de l'œuf d'or, et ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être personne d'autre que Malfoy : ni Ron ni Hermione ni même Cho.

Ainsi, pour la deuxième fois de l'année, il avait ressorti son vieux Parchemin de Communication du fond de sa malle. Il avait souri en voyant le « Dr » de « Draco » qu'il avait tracé dessus mi-novembre, le soir de déprime où il avait eu envie d'envoyer mille messages insensés à Malfoy. Avec sa plume, il avait achevé d'écrire le nom de Malfoy, qu'il avait fait suivre d'une invitation maladroite à prendre un bain ensemble.

Malgré tout, Harry ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le Serpentard reçoive son message – après leur dispute devant la Cabane Hurlante, Malfoy avait dit qu'il réduirait son P.d.C en cendres, n'est-ce pas ? –, ni à ce qu'il accepte sa proposition, après ces trois semaines où ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Encore moins à ce que la Salle de Bain des Préfets baigne dans cette lumière tamisée, beaucoup trop intime.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as raconté toutes ces conneries à Skeeter, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il car, maintenant qu'ils étaient là, autant en parler. Cette citation de toi, dans son article sur Hagrid… _''J'ai été attaqué par un hippogriffe et mon ami Vincent Crabbe a été mordu par un Veracrasse. Tout le monde déteste Hagrid, mais nous avons trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit''._ Sérieux, Malfoy ? Hagrid n'est pas une menace ! Et c'est mon ami !

Malfoy soupira et s'assit contre le mur, à deux mètres de Harry. Il étendit ses jambes devant lui et se mit à fixer ses pieds.

– C'était juste après le Bal de Noël, j'étais… un peu perdu.

Harry hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis que l'article de Rita Skeeter intitulé "L'erreur géante de Dumbledore" était sorti, le jour de la reprise des classes, Hagrid était malheureux comme les pierres.

Le garde-chasse avait passé deux semaines enfermé dans sa cabane, refusant fermement d'enseigner et déléguant ses cours au Professeur Gobe-Planche. Ron, Hermione et Harry venaient seulement de le convaincre de reprendre son poste.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi trahi. Malfoy n'avait pas à faire ça ! Malfoy savait que ça blesserait Hagrid, quelqu'un qui comptait pour Harry. C'était injuste et cruel et pathétique.

Tellement injuste et cruel et pathétique que Harry s'était immédiatement mis à éviter Malfoy, sans chercher à savoir ce qui avait poussé le Serpentard à cracher sur le dos de Hagrid, ni surtout _quand_ est-ce que c'était arrivé.

Il n'avait même pas imaginé que Draco ait pu parler à Skeeter _avant_ leur baiser dans le Parc. Dans sa tête, Malfoy, ignoble scélérat, Serpentard sans cœur ni scrupule, avait donné son témoignage à Rita Skeeter quelque part entre la tempête de neige et sa nuit dans le lit de Harry.

Mais si l'article avait été écrit juste après le Bal de Noël... avant la tempête de neige... avant leur discussion dans le Parc, avant qu'ils échangent, une nouvelle fois, baisers et fellations... la trahison était différente.

– Elle est venue me voir le lendemain du Bal, continua Malfoy, en examinant toujours ses pieds comme s'ils détenaient le secret de la vie éternelle. A ce moment-là, j'avais déjà embrassé Théo et... Je déteste Hagrid ! C'est à cause de lui que je t'ai fait boire le sang de la licorne, ou en tout cas, _en partie_ à cause de lui. Il n'aurait jamais dû nous laisser seuls dans la Forêt cette nuit-là. On n'avait que onze ans, merde. Tu as failli crever ! Et à quel prix est-ce que je t'ai sauvé la vie...

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête. Cette fois-ci, il pouvait comprendre ce que Malfoy ressentait. Certes, aucun hippogriffe n'avait jamais attaqué le Serpentard, mais il ne servait à rien de nier que Hagrid les avait mis en grave danger la nuit de l'Incident.

Cette nuit-là continuerait probablement à hanter Malfoy jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

– Bref, à ce moment-là, je voulais me venger, Potter. De Hagrid et de toi. Skeeter s'est présentée à point nommé, comme toujours.

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai f–

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, toi, pour t'attirer mes foudres ? rit Malfoy, en levant finalement la tête et en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Potter, tu t'invites dans mon lit à deux heures du matin la veille de la première tâche, puis tu disparais de la circulation pendant un mois ! Puis, comme une fleur, le soir du Bal, tu me rejoins dans la foule et tu danses avec moi, devant tout le monde !

– Tu n'avais pas l'air mécontent de me voir pendant le concert, se défendit Harry, sa magie commençant à crépiter nerveusement autour de lui.

– Tu as sûrement dû remarquer que j'avais bu quelques bières, non ? L'alcool rend plus tolérant, c'est bien connu, cracha le blond. Une fois sobre, je me suis rappelé que tu n'avais pas le droit d'entrer et de sortir de ma vie comme si tu étais le maître du monde. Ça ne se fait pas.

– D'accord, Malfoy, je comprends pourquoi tu as accepté de parler à Skeeter. Tu voulais te défouler contre Hagrid et moi, dit Harry, avec une magnanimité forcée. Mais au lieu de me laisser découvrir cet article pourri le jour de la rentrée, tu aurais pu m'en parler ! Dans le Parc, le jour de la tempête de neige, ou le lendemain soir, quand tu as dormi dans mon lit...

– C'est sûr que ça se serait bien passé ! ricana encore Malfoy. ''Oh, Potter, ça me touche que tu me proposes une fellation, j'en meurs d'envie à vrai dire, par contre, juste un petit détail de rien du tout : le prochain article de Skeeter – tu sais, cette journaliste que tu adores – comportera une vilaine citation de moi, où je casse du sucre sur le dos d'un de tes amis. Bon, maintenant que tu es au courant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Tu préfères que je me mettes debout ou assis ?''.

Harry ignora totalement ses sarcasmes.

– Il y avait sûrement une autre façon de–

– Non, Potter, peu importe la manière dont je te l'aurais présenté, tu aurais mal réagi. A juste titre ! s'empressa d'ajouter le blond. Tu étais si… j'étais _heureux_ , Potter, je n'allais pas tout gâcher en te parlant de ce fichu article. On se serait disputé et je serais passé à côté de...

Il claqua de la langue, énervé de ne pas trouver ses mots, ou au contraire d'en avoir trop dit. Harry sentit sa colère redescendre. Malfoy tenait à lui. Malfoy venait d'admettre qu'il avait été _heureux_ que Harry vienne le retrouver dans le Parc pour lui proposer une pipe.

Malgré le fait qu'ils soient en train de se disputer, Harry avait soudain des lutins dans le ventre.

– C'était bizarre de travailler sur les licornes avec Gobe-Planche, hein ? lança-t-il, pour changer de sujet et apaiser le bourdonnement dans son estomac. **(1)**

L'expression torturée de Malfoy se transforma aussitôt en grimace de dégoût et d'incompréhension.

– Bizarre comme dans « bizarre de voir des licornes en vie alors qu'on ne connaît que leur version cadavérique » ou dans « bizarre que les licornes n'aient pas cherché à enfoncer leurs cornes dans nos bides pour venger leur sœur, dont on a volé le sang » ? ironisa le Serpentard.

– Les deux… répondit Harry, avec la même grimace que lui.

Evoquer les licornes eut l'effet escompté. Tous les lutins qui faisaient la ronde dans son estomac en battant joyeusement des ailes étaient tombés raide morts.

Malfoy frissonna sans rien ajouter. Le silence s'installa entre eux. Pendant plusieurs minutes, on n'entendit plus que le clapotis de l'eau et l'éclatement occasionnel des bulles de savon.

– Bon, qu'est-ce que Diggory t'a raconté à propos de l'œuf ? s'enquit finalement Malfoy.

– Rien, enfin, quasiment. Juste qu'il fallait que je prenne un bain avec et que je réfléchisse.

– Et tu vas le faire ? Non pas que je doute de la véracité de son conseil mais, attends... si, en fait, j'en doute.

– Ce serait idiot de ne pas essayer… dit Harry en regardant autour de lui, espérant trouver un paravent derrière lequel se déshabiller tranquillement.

Il n'y en avait pas.

Tandis qu'il envisageait de se draper dans la Cape d'Invisibilité, il sentit le regard interrogateur de Malfoy dans sa nuque. Sérieusement, pourquoi avait-il demandé à _Draco Malfoy_ de venir, déjà ? S'il avait invité Ron, Harry n'aurait pas du tout été mal à l'aise... Quoique, si, peut-être. Peut-être même plus qu'avec Malfoy, en fait.

– Je… Je vais me déshabiller, Malfoy, balbutia le brun, après avoir décidé que l'option « Cape » était trop ridicule. Tourne-toi.

Malfoy rougit et se tourna précipitamment. Harry quitta ses vêtements, le cœur battant un peu trop fort. C'était la première fois qu'il serait totalement nu devant Malfoy. Etrangement, le fait qu'ils se soient déjà sucés l'un et l'autre ne le rendait pas moins pudique. Au contraire, il n'avait jamais été aussi conscient de ses genoux cagneux, de ses jambes couvertes de boucles noires, de ses pieds osseux et veineux.

Harry se glissa dans l'eau le plus vite possible.

– Je peux me tourner, Potter ? demanda Malfoy de son ordinaire voix traînante.

Elle semblait toutefois un peu étranglée, comme si le blond était nerveux ou impatient.

– Oui, c'est bon... La température est parfaite ! s'exclama Harry, en oubliant momentanément son malaise.

L'eau du bain était un paradis liquide et il se mit à barboter dedans en riant. Rares étaient les élèves qui avaient la chance de prendre un bain en janvier, encore moins un bain chaud, mousseux, coloré et parfumé.

Harry tentait de faire la planche quand il sentit le regard de Malfoy posé sur lui. Il se rappela soudain qu'il était nu et il se dépêcha de se remettre en position verticale, protégeant son intimité avec une mousse épaisse et multicolore.

– Gêné, Potter ? demanda Malfoy, en s'accroupissant au bord du bassin, ses yeux fixés sur la mousse arc-en-ciel autour de la taille de Harry, comme s'il pouvait voir au travers.

– Un peu. Tu viens ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu ne vas pas rester là à me regarder comme un pervers, non ? Qui sait combien de temps ça nous prendra pour résoudre cette énigme !

– Nous ?

– Tu ne comptes pas m'aider ? Malfoy, tu me blesses, répondit Harry d'un ton taquin.

– Tu es idiot, je le jure, soupira faussement Malfoy. Ne regarde pas !

Harry se tourna. Il aurait bien voulu apercevoir un bout de fesse, ou même les chevilles frêles de Malfoy, mais bien trop tôt, un _plouf_ sonore lui indiqua que Malfoy l'avait rejoint dans le bassin.

– Di-vin, articula le Serpentard, en fermant les yeux d'aise.

Harry ne put résister, il lui envoya de l'eau à la figure. Malfoy couina de surprise.

– Potter ! s'effaroucha-t-il, avant d'appuyer sur la tête de Harry pour l'enfoncer dans l'eau.

Le Gryffondor se dégagea aisément et plongea de lui-même sous l'eau. Il attrapa la jambe de Malfoy et… la lâcha aussitôt, car il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il était nez à nez avec les organes génitaux du Serpentard.

Il resta une seconde immobile sous l'eau, incapable de bouger ou de détourner les yeux. Le pénis et les testicules de Malfoy, dans leur halo de poils blonds, flottaient féeriquement à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Il serait bien resté un quart d'heure de plus à les admirer mais son impitoyable appareil respiratoire le contraignit à remonter à la surface.

– Crétin, marmonna Malfoy, sans le regarder, et en s'écartant inconsciemment de lui.

Ils avaient tous les deux les joues rouges.

Harry aurait voulu s'avancer et frotter leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, dans un « pardonne-moi » tacite. Il aurait voulu que Malfoy réponde à ce geste tendre et complice par un ronronnement affectueux. Il aurait voulu...

– Tu es toujours avec Nott ? demanda-t-il à la place.

Malfoy pâlit. Ses joues, auparavant roses, devinrent livides.

– Tout est plus simple avec lui, répondit-t-il d'un ton fébrile, en regardant la porte. Je ne devrais même pas être ici ce soir, Potter. Je n'aurais pas dû accepter.

Il avait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, et semblait se demander ce qu'il faisait au juste, tout nu, dans la Salle de Bain des préfets avec Harry Potter.

Harry soupira et nagea jusqu'au bord du bassin où il avait posé l'œuf d'or. Maintenant que son quart d'heure de bonheur mensuel venait de lui éclater à la figure, autant qu'il s'occupe de l'énigme.

C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient là, à l'origine, pas pour batifoler comme des hippocampes. De toute façon, depuis quelques semaines, tout le monde avait compris que la seule personne avec qui Malfoy batifolait était Théodore Nott.

Et bien sûr, Harry ne pouvait blâmer nul autre que lui-même : si Nott et Malfoy s'étaient rapprochés, c'était parce que _lui_ s'était éloigné. S'il avait pris la peine de questionner Malfoy à propos de l'article, peut-être que le Serpentard ne serait pas en couple avec Nott, à l'heure qu'il était.

Merde, Harry était paumé. Ses sentiments pour Malfoy n'arrêtaient pas de changer, sans jamais s'atténuer. Plus le temps, plus les années passaient, plus Malfoy s'incrustait dans sa peau et dans sa vie.

– Ça ne sert à rien de lui faire les yeux doux, Potter. Ouvre-le, ordonna Malfoy, qui avait arrêté de regarder la porte avec désespoir.

Pendant que Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, le Serpentard avait dû décider qu'il était trop tard pour fuir. Quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire, disait Molly Weasley.

Malfoy était désormais à moitié avachi sur le rebord du bassin, sa tête posée sur ses bras croisés, le bas de son corps disparaissant dans l'eau mousseuse. Il avait la tête tournée en direction de Harry et un sourire provocateur planait sur ses lèvres.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Harry suivit du regard le parcours d'une goutte d'eau le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La goutte d'eau passa entre ses deux omoplates, zigzagua sur ses vertèbres, courut sur le bas de son dos, puis mourut en rejoignant ses consœurs, dans l'eau du bassin.

Harry agita la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas passer la soirée à mater Malfoy. Il prit l'œuf et l'ouvrit.

La plainte assourdissante habituelle retentit, résonnant, terrible, contre les murs de marbre. Malfoy sursauta et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Quand il identifia finalement la source du bruit infernal, son regard paniqué se fit furibond. Avec une grimace contrite, Harry se dépêcha de refermer l'œuf.

Malfoy ouvrit immédiatement la bouche – probablement pour lui réclamer impérieusement une nouvelle paire de tympans –, quand tout à coup, un rire résonna dans la pièce.

Les deux garçons firent un bond tragi-comique : l'œuf échappa des mains de Harry et roula à l'autre bout de la pièce, quant à Malfoy, il perdit l'équilibre et glissa dans l'eau, avalant une alarmante quantité de bulles au passage.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent de tous les côtés et remarquèrent finalement le fantôme de jeune fille qui flottait au dessus d'eux.

– Si j'étais toi, j'essayerais de le mettre dans l'eau, dit Mimi Geignarde, avec un sourire ravi.

– Mimi ! s'exclama Harry, outré, après avoir retrouvé la parole. Je... Nous n'avons rien sur nous !

Le fantôme sourit de plus belle, ses yeux se baladant impunément sur leurs torses. Elle semblait parfaitement consciente de leur nudité et n'en perdait pas une miette.

Malgré l'eau opaque qui leur arrivait jusqu'à la taille, Harry se sentait infiniment mal à l'aise. Malfoy, à côté de lui, avait le bout des oreilles cramoisi.

– J'ai fermé les paupières quand vous vous êtes mis dans l'eau, affirma Mimi en battant des cils en direction de Malfoy, dont elle appréciait visiblement le physique, puis elle s'adressa à Harry : Ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venu me voir, Harry.

– Oh, tu sais... je ne suis pas censé aller dans les toilettes des filles... bafouilla Harry.

**xXx**

– Oh, tu sais... je ne suis pas censé aller dans les toilettes des filles... bafouilla Potter.

A ces mots-là, le cerveau de Draco se remit en marche. Mimi ! Mimi Geignarde ! Il se rappelait enfin quand et où il avait entendu ce nom. Potter lui avait parlé de Mimi lors de leur premier rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard, tandis qu'ils étudiaient la Carte du Maraudeur, à une table des Trois Balais.

Avec un curieux mélange de gêne et de délectation, Draco regarda Mimi flirter avec Potter. Mimi était le fantôme le plus malaisant qu'il avait jamais rencontré. Son regard libidineux et ses petits rires coquets agissaient comme des électrochocs, et lui donnaient envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Draco avait presque pitié de Potter.

Presque pitié, car il se rappelait aussi que Potter avait refusé de lui raconter dans quelles circonstances il avait fait la connaissance de Mimi Geignarde, qui vivait dans _les toilettes des_ _filles._ Potter avait dit quelque chose du genre « c'est compliqué ». Non, pour être exact, il avait dit « c'est une longue histoire », comme s'il ne faisait pas confiance à Draco.

Plus d'un an après, cette réponse évasive chiffonnait toujours Draco. Il avait la rancune tenace.

– Vas-y, maintenant... Ouvre-le sous l'eau !

Le petit cri surexcité de Mimi tira Draco de ses pensées.

– Prêt, Malfoy ? demanda Potter, l'œuf d'or coincé sous le bras.

Draco fit semblant d'avoir suivi leur conversation – mais, en toute honnêteté, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que Potter était sorti du bassin pour ramasser l'œuf – et il acquiesça. Sans attendre, Potter mit l'œuf dans l'eau et l'ouvrit.

Cette fois-ci, point de hurlements stridents, mais une sorte de chant mystérieux et inquiétant, inintelligible sous la surface de l'eau.

– Il faut que vous soyez vous aussi sous l'eau, leur expliqua impatiemment Mimi. Allez-y !

Potter lança un coup d'œil incertain à Draco, lui demandant silencieusement de plonger avec lui.

– Mes cheveux avaient presque séché, geignit le Serpentard en guise de réponse. Mais allons-y, Potter.

Potter plongea sous l'eau et Draco le suivit aussitôt.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_Dortoir de Serpentard_

Draco céda finalement à la tentation et se mit à se caresser par dessus son pantalon de pyjama.

Après avoir quitté Potter devant la Salle de Bain des Préfets, une demi-heure plus tôt, il s'était promis de retourner dans les cachots de Serpentard, de se mettre au lit et de chercher le sommeil, comme le garçon sage qu'il était.

Malheureusement, son pénis était doté d'une volonté propre.

Draco avait lutté. Il avait gardé ses rideaux entrouverts, histoire de se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et que Théo dormait dans le lit d'à côté.

Théo... Cela faisait trois semaines qu'ils se fréquentaient. Théo était un garçon bien et sain. Passer du temps avec lui était simple, aussi simple qu'avec les autres Serpentards. Cependant, malgré tous les efforts de Draco, Théo ne faisait pas battre son cœur comme Potter.

C'était un fait, personne ne pouvait faire battre son cœur comme Potter... mais était-ce encore à cause du Lien ? Draco n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Le résultat était le même : il lui était impossible d'ignorer l'existence de Potter.

Dès qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, Draco était hyper-conscient de sa présence. Il était nerveux et devait se forcer à agir le plus normalement possible bien que, trop souvent, il ne se rappelait même plus comment respirer.

Dès qu'ils étaient séparés, il ressentait le besoin viscéral d'être près de lui. C'était comme un crochet dans son estomac, vicieux mais familier, un tiraillement auquel il s'était habitué depuis longtemps.

Évidemment, Draco ne passait pas ses journées dans un état catatonique, à écrire des poèmes d'amour tragique en se languissant de Harry Potter. Il continuait à mener sa vie. Il pouvait tenir une discussion, faire ses devoirs et embrasser Théo dans la Salle Commune, mais c'était comme si, en arrière-plan, quelque part au fond de lui-même, il y avait toujours Potter.

Draco l'emportait partout avec lui.

Ça ne serait pas si problématique s'il était célibataire, seulement pathétique. Mais il était en couple.

Etait-ce normal qu'il n'ait jamais eu envie de se glisser dans le lit de Théo ? Etait-ce normal qu'il ne se couchait jamais en songeant à son supposé petit-ami ?

Merlin, s'il partageait un dortoir avec Potter, il lui serait impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il passerait toutes ses nuits à tourner en rond dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts et le cœur battant, obsédé par la présence du Gryffondor à quelques mètres de lui. Il échafauderait mille plans déments pour rejoindre Potter dans son lit sans jamais oser les mettre à exécution.

Toutefois, le lit à côté du sien n'était pas celui de Harry Potter mais celui de Théodore Nott. De ce fait, Draco ne se mettait pas au lit en élaborant des stratagèmes farfelus pour passer la nuit avec Potter. Non, chaque soir, après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses camarades, après avoir échangé quelques baisers avec Théo, il se terrait sous sa couette et laissait s'exprimer les pensées et les souvenirs qu'il réprimait la journée.

Ce n'était que derrière ses rideaux de velours qu'il acceptait son attraction et ses sentiments pour Potter.

D'habitude, ses rêveries restaient innocentes et mélancoliques. Il ruminait ses souvenirs de la deuxième semaine des vacances de Noël de troisième année, semaine bénie entre toutes. Il repensait à la période où ils correspondaient par P.d.C, il se rappelait des dessins et des messages idiots qu'ils s'envoyaient...

Mais ce soir-là, Draco avait vu Potter entièrement nu pour la première fois et son esprit refusait catégoriquement de se focaliser sur autre chose. Draco avait été nu, lui aussi. Potter et lui avaient été nus ensemble, dans le même bain, et ça aurait pu pu être le moment le plus gênant de sa vie.

En réalité, ça avait été le plus excitant.

Passées les premières minutes, Draco s'était trouvé aussi à l'aise dans sa nudité que s'il avait été seul. Toutefois, la nudité de Potter avait été une autre affaire. Draco avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas mater l'autre sorcier, mais il avait probablement échoué, étant donné qu'il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour revoir son torse maigre, ses mamelons bruns, sa taille étroite, ses fesses fermes...

Draco se mit à se caresser plus fermement au travers de son pyjama. Une goutte de pré-sperme coula de son gland. Il lutta contre le désir instinctif de passer sa main sous son caleçon pour lubrifier son pénis avec.

C'était à la fois trop et pas assez. Il mourait d'envie de baisser son pantalon, de cracher dans la paume de sa main et d'enrouler ses doigts couverts de salive autour de son sexe, mais il continua à se branler par dessus ses vêtements, comme pour se punir.

S'il ne se touchait pas directement, peut-être que ça ne comptait pas. Oui, il pouvait presque se persuader que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne se masturbait pas pour de vrai, et qu'il ne pensait pas au corps nu de Potter, à ses yeux verts étincelants, ses jambes maigrichonnes, son pénis reposant dans un nid de poils noirs et bouclés...

Le pénis de Potter... Draco l'avait sucé, moins d'un mois auparavant, dans le dortoir de Gryffondor. Son odeur forte, il pouvait encore la sentir sur le bout de sa langue, musquée et adolescente, si familière, à la fois réconfortante et enivrante, car elle émanait de Potter...

Draco s'imagina quitter les cachots, monter jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor, donner le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entrer dans le dortoir de Potter, dans le lit de Potter... Il jetterait un _Silencio_ et proposerait une fellation à Potter, et Potter dirait oui, il dirait qu'il ne rêvait que de ça depuis la dernière fois et Draco aurait, enfin, une deuxième fois, ce pénis dans sa bouche.

Draco jouit longuement dans son caleçon, son corps se tendant jusqu'à rompre, toute la tension accumulée ce soir-là dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets s'évacuant par le biais de son urètre.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_22 janvier 1995 – Salle de classe d'enchantements_

Le lendemain, pendant le cours d'Enchantements, Harry raconta à Ron et Hermione ses péripéties de la nuit : comment son bain avec l'œuf d'or avait – contre toute attente – porté ses fruits, comment il avait résolu l'énigme grâce à l'aide de Mimi Geignarde.

Dans son récit, il omit bien entendu de mentionner la présence de Draco Malfoy mais il ne manqua pas de détailler sa rencontre tumultueuse avec Snape et Maugrey sur le chemin du retour.

Hermione le félicita, Ron lui tapota l'épaule, puis ils retournèrent à leur entraînement.

Ce jour-là, les quatrième années s'exerçaient au _Repulso_ , l'exact contraire du _Accio_. Des trois amis, Ron était le seul à avoir des difficultés à maîtriser le sortilège d'Expulsion, ce qui faisait que Hermione l'observait d'un œil critique, essayant de déterminer ce qu'il faisait mal.

Harry n'avait lui aucun problème à jeter l'antonyme du sortilège d'Attraction, qu'il connaissait bien désormais. Ses coussins volaient proprement à travers la pièce et atterrissaient, sans effort, dans la boîte au pied du bureau de Flitwick.

Il s'ennuyait.

Il voulait parler à Malfoy.

Après avoir vérifié que personne ne faisait attention à lui, Harry sortit son Parchemin de Communication de sa poche et dut contenir un large sourire. Malfoy lui avait _déjà_ envoyé un message.

« Harry Potter : Bonjour, Potter. Ordinairement, je te demanderais si tu étais rentré sans encombre hier soir, mais comme tu avais ta Carte, je vais m'abstenir. »

Harry se hâta de rédiger une réponse :

« Draco Malfoy : Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rencontré Snape et Maugrey sur le chemin du retour, et on m'a confisqué ma Carte... encore une fois, je sais. Maugrey l'a gardée, elle l'intéressait, apparemment.

PS : En fait, je ne pense pas te l'avoir dit, mais je connais maintenant l'identité des Maraudeurs. Accroche-toi : mon père, Sirius et Lupin ! Ils étaient amis quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Ah, et que ce soit clair, Sirius Black est innocent, le Ministère est vraiment incompétent.

PPS : Heureux d'avoir fait la connaissance de miss Mimi Geignarde, bel Apollon ? »

Un instant plus tard, le message suivant apparut :

« Harry Potter : Je ne comprends pas comment tu te débrouilles, Potter. Tu n'avais que DEUX étages à monter. Tu possèdes – ou possédais – une Carte magique du Château ainsi qu'une Cape d'Invisibilité et malgré tout, c'est moi qui rentre sans croiser un chat ?

PS : Ainsi ton père et ses amis ont créé ta fabuleuse carte ! Voilà une admirable coïncidence comme seule la vie peut en faire...! Je déplore le fait que la vie, cruelle, ne t'ait pas fait don de l'intelligence de ton père. Mais trêve de babillages, tu parles de ton père, de Lupin et de Sirius Black… or, les Maraudeurs n'étaient-ils pas quatre, ou ma mémoire me fait défaut ?

PPS : Et arrête, Mimi n'avait d'yeux que pour toi. »

Harry réfléchit plusieurs minutes avant de répondre.

« Draco Malfoy : Je suis le Garçon-qui-a-survécu-de-justesse, que veux-tu, les ennuis se jettent sur moi...

PS : Et non, ta mémoire ne t'a pas trahi. Il y avait bien quatre Maraudeurs, mais l'un d'eux n'en avait que le nom. C'est une histoire compliquée. Avant que tu ne te braques et que tu m'accuses de ne pas te faire confiance, rappelle-toi que je me suis mis à poil devant toi (si ce n'est pas une preuve de confiance, ça!). Cette histoire n'est simplement ni joyeuse ni facile à raconter par écrit.

PPS : Je crois que tu es aveugle, Malfoy. Pendant que je discutais avec elle, Mimi te dévorait des yeux. »

« Harry Potter : Ainsi tu me fais confiance ? Très bien. Te rappelles-tu de notre première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Tu as refusé de me raconter comment tu avais rencontré Mimi Geignarde, prétextant cette fois-là encore que c'était une longue histoire. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais l'entendre. »

Harry relut deux fois ce dernier message, un peu perplexe. Pour être honnête, il ne se souvenait pas vraiment du moment auquel Malfoy faisait référence. Il se rappelait vaguement qu'ils avaient regardé la Carte du Maraudeur aux Trois Balais et découvert que le nom des fantômes y apparaissait grisé mais… Harry avait-il vraiment refusé de lui parler de sa rencontre avec Mimi Geignarde ?

Peut-être. Oui, peut-être qu'à l'époque, il avait jugé inadéquat de raconter l'épisode du Polynectar à Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, une telle réticence lui semblait risible, et l'anecdote en elle-même beaucoup plus drôle. L'eau avait coulé sous les ponts.

« Draco Malfoy : Si je te disais qu'en deuxième année, Hermione, Ron et moi, on a préparé du Polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi, dans le seul but de te poser des questions à propos de l'héritier de Serpentard, me croirais-tu ? »

« Harry Potter : Je te croirais, et même, je te répondrais ''As-tu réussi ?'' »

« Draco Malfoy : La réponse est oui. »

« Harry Potter : OH PAR MERLIN en qui t'es-tu transformé et quand était-ce ? »

« Draco Malfoy : Goyle, le jour de Noël »

« Harry Potter : Tu es un génie ou un fou, Potter. Je file, à plus tard »

– Harry, c'est l'heure… oh, tu prenais des notes ? demanda Hermione, en tendant le cou par dessus l'épaule de Harry.

Harry replia son P.d.C à toute vitesse, sous le regard soupçonneux de son amie. Il n'avait pas entendu la cloche sonner.

– Tu as vraiment résolu l'énigme de l'œuf, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Hermione. J'espère que tu n'étais pas en train de travailler dessus, la deuxième tâche est dans à peine un mois !

– Pour qui tu me prends ? s'offusqua faussement Harry, en rangeant ses affaires dans son sac. Je connais le chant des sirènes par cœur !

Il commença à chantonner la chanson de l'œuf d'or avec tant d'enthousiasme que Neville l'interrompit pour vérifier la dilatation de ses pupilles.

Mais Harry n'avait ingéré ni fumé aucune plante psychotrope. Comme d'habitude, discuter avec Malfoy lui avait simplement donné l'impression qu'il pourrait conquérir le monde en un claquement de doigts.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_24 février 1995 – Lac Noir_

– Draco, regarde ! s'écria Pansy, en pointant son doigt vers le milieu du lac. Potter !

Draco lâcha sa montre à gousset et se leva d'un bond. Pansy disait vrai, la tête de Potter venait de percer la surface du lac.

Enfin !

Les trois autres champions avaient regagné la terre ferme depuis longtemps. Fleur Delacour avait abandonné l'épreuve assez rapidement ; Diggory avait ramené Cho Chang à la surface une minute après l'heure impartie et Krum l'avait suivi de près, Granger dans les bras.

Seul Potter était encore sous l'eau une demi-heure après la limite de temps.

A chaque seconde qui passait, l'appréhension de Draco avait augmenté d'un cran. Les yeux rivés sur sa montre, il imaginait les pires scenarii possibles et se posait les mêmes questions en boucle :

Et si Potter mourait dans le Lac et que son corps y pourrissait à tout jamais ?

Qui diable était l'être cher qui lui avait été enlevé par les sirènes ?

Et, par Merlin, pourquoi n'était-ce pas lui, Draco, qui était au fond de l'eau, attendant que Potter le secoure ?

– C'est Weasley ! hurla Pansy, en reconnaissant le rouquin qui nageait à côté de Potter. L'être que Potter aime le plus au monde, c'est Weasley !

– Qui est l'autre personne ? demanda Draco, en plissant des yeux pour mieux voir la fillette blonde que Potter guidait vers le rivage.

– La petite sœur de Fleur, lui répondit Pansy, Gabrielle Delacour. Potter était en retard parce qu'il voulait la ramener elle aussi ? Quel poseur !

Draco renchérit mais son esprit était ailleurs. Potter était sain et sauf. Et Weasley, son meilleur ami, était la personne qui comptait le plus lui. Tout allait bien.


	18. Incendio et Infirmerie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Au cas où vous l'aviez oublié, début mars, Harry reçoit une lettre de Sirius, qui lui donne RDV à Pré-au-Lard le lendemain.
> 
> Note (2) : J'ai suivi le canon. Le vrai Fol Oeil passe la nuit à l'Infirmerie.
> 
>  
> 
> Précédemment : Le jour de la reprise des classes en janvier, un article sur Hagrid comportant une citation calomnieuse de Draco est publié. Harry, blessé et énervé, se met à éviter Draco, qui lui se met à sortir plus sérieusement avec Théo. Trois semaines plus tard, Harry décide finalement de suivre le conseil de Cedric et de prendre un bain avec l'oeuf d'or. Il invite Draco sur un coup de tête (et ils discutent, et tout se passe bien, même si la tension sexuelle est à son comble et même que Draco se branle plus tard en repensant à Harry tout nu oh oui). Le lendemain, les deux garçons échangent des messages par P.d.C, comme avant. Un mois plus tard, Harry réussit la deuxième tâche. Il n'en reste plus qu'une désormais...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**QUATRIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 18 : Incendio et Infirmerie**

_**'' Potter et les chattes, les chattes et encore les chattes''** _

* * *

_5 mars 1995 – Grande Salle_

Lorsque arriva le mois de mars, le temps devint plus sec mais des vents implacables écorchaient les visages et les mains des pauvres inconscients qui s'aventuraient dans le Parc. Le courrier était sans cesse retardé en raison des bourrasques qui détournaient les hiboux de leurs itinéraires.

Les aléas de la Poste n'embêtaient pas vraiment Draco. Il n'attendait aucune lettre importante. Il s'était toutefois rendu compte que, depuis quelques temps, Potter scrutait tous les matins les hiboux avec impatience. Ce jour-là, l'attente du Gryffondor fut finalement récompensée : un hibou de l'école aux plumes toutes retournées venait de lui délivrer une lettre **(1)**.

Potter avait à peine détaché l'enveloppe de sa patte que l'oiseau s'envola à nouveau, de peur d'avoir à repartir avec une réponse. Mais le brun ne prêtait aucune attention au hibou. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la lettre. De part et d'autre de lui, Granger et Weasley tendaient le cou pour lire le message eux aussi.

Un instant plus tard, les trois amis se mirent à marmonner furieusement. Ils ressemblaient à une micro-équipe de Quidditch avant un match décisif.

De qui diable pouvait être ce courrier ?

Pendant toute la journée, l'air perplexe de Weasley, la mine soucieuse de Granger et le sourire contenu de Potter hantèrent les pensées de Draco. Les trois Gryffondors avaient-ils reçu une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Puis arriva la fin d'après-midi, avec son cours commun de Potions. Draco trépignait d'impatience, bien malgré lui. Il allait pouvoir passer deux heures à détailler Potter par dessus son chaudron, à l'insu de tous, et surtout de Théo.

Malheureusement pour lui et pour ses plans, le dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo était paru ce jour-là et Pansy, si féministe, si impliquée dans toutes les causes du monde, ne ratait aucune occasion de se moquer de Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie de Potter.

Draco pouvait-il réellement en vouloir à Pansy ? Après tout, durant ses deux premières années à Poudlard, lui-même ne s'était jamais privé de ridiculiser Potter et compagnie.

– Les voilà ! Les voilà ! gloussa Pansy, en pointant du doigt le bout du couloir, où Potter, Granger et Weasley venaient d'apparaître.

Draco fit la grimace et se décala vers Théo, qui lui adressa un sourire sympathique.

– Pansy croit que le monde est un théâtre, commenta Théo d'un ton badin, les mains dans les poches et l'air désintéressé.

Il avait tendance à observer les gens de loin, comme s'il n'appartenait pas au même univers qu'eux. Draco trouvait ce détachement aussi intriguant que dérangeant.

– Je l'ai longtemps cru moi aussi, répondit le blond, en regardant Pansy jeter un exemplaire de Sorcière Hebdo à Granger.

– Comment ça, tu _l'as longtemps cru_ ? rit doucement Théo. Draco, tu marches comme si tu étais sur une scène, et tes répliques ont souvent des airs de tirades. Pas plus tard qu'hier...

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Snape venait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de classe et Draco voulait savoir où Potter et ses amis allaient s'asseoir.

Comme s'ils vivaient pour faire de sa vie un enfer, les trois Gryffondors s'installèrent au dernier rang, tout au fond de la salle. Draco pesta silencieusement. A moins de faire un _Accio œil magique d'Alastor Maugrey_ , il lui serait impossible de zieuter Potter sans se faire remarquer. Dépité, le Serpentard s'assit à sa place habituelle, entre Pansy et Théo.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, la chance finit par lui sourire : Pansy et d'autres Serpentards avaient tourné la tête vers le fond de la classe, cherchant à surprendre la réaction de Granger. A son tour, Draco se risqua à regarder les trois Gryffondors.

Comme ce matin-là au petit-déjeuner, Potter et ses deux acolytes avaient la tête penchée sur la table. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas en train de lire une mystérieuse missive apportée par un hibou de l'école mais un article de Sorcière Hebdo intitulé « La blessure secrète de Harry Potter le mal-aimé », article qui présentait Granger comme une bourreau des cœurs usant de méthodes illégales.

Quelques phrases particulièrement brillantes avaient marqué Draco :

_« C'est sans nul doute un garçon différent des autres – mais qui pourtant ressent comme les autres les tourments de l'adolescence... »_

_« Miss Granger, une jeune fille ordinaire mais ambitieuse, semble éprouver pour les sorciers célèbres une attirance particulière que Harry ne peut satisfaire à lui tout seul... »_

_« Depuis l'arrivée à Poudlard de Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie et héros de la dernière Coupe du Monde, Miss Granger paraît s'amuser beaucoup de l'affection que lui portent les deux garçons... »_

En bref, si on en croyait Rita Skeeter, Granger aurait charmé Potter à l'aide d'un philtre d'amour pour ensuite jeter son dévolu sur Viktor Krum, brisant ainsi le cœur du Survivant.

L'article était idiot et la citation de Pansy qui y était incluse encore plus. L'idée d'une liaison entre Granger et Potter était risible. Ridicule. Absolument infecte.

De plus, même si Granger avait indubitablement le talent nécessaire pour fabriquer un philtre d'amour, elle ne s'abaisserait jamais à user d'un tel procédé.

Quoique… si l'histoire que Potter lui avait racontée par P.d.C était vrai... A douze ans, Granger aurait quand même été jusqu'à préparer du Polynectar, potion illégale entre toutes, simplement pour l'interroger lui, Draco Malfoy, en secret.

Granger était aussi la seule personne au monde à avoir jamais osé lever la main sur lui. Draco se promit de ne plus jamais la provoquer.

Après avoir lu l'article, Potter et ses deux amis levèrent finalement la tête. Pansy leur adressa un signe de la main et un sourire sarcastique.

Le Survivant blêmit de fureur, ses yeux verts lançant une horde d' _Avada Kedavra_ en direction de Draco, Pansy et Théo. Ces regards remplis de rage firent ciller Draco, comme si Potter lui avait jeté des objets physiques à la figure.

– Potter n'a pas l'air content du tout, dit Pansy avec satisfaction, en se tournant vers Draco. Nous avons peut-être tapé plus près de la vérité que nous le pensions, Draco. Par Morgane, peut-être que Granger l'a vraiment largué pour Krum ! Imagine ! Si c'est vrai, Potter doit être en train de mourir de l'intérieur !

– N'importe quoi, répondit Draco d'un ton sec. Et ne dis pas « nous », je n'ai rien à voir avec cet article. C'est toi qui as parlé à Skeeter, pas moi. Sur ce coup-ci, tu étais seule.

– Ra-bat-joie, articula Pansy d'un air grognon.

Draco l'ignora et sortit le matériel nécessaire pour fabriquer une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges. Il dut relire plusieurs fois les instructions. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les regards méprisants que Potter lui avait lancés.

Car même si Pansy ne l'avait pas remarqué, les _Avada Kedavra_ de Potter lui étaient clairement destinés. Potter devait penser que Draco était lié au nouvel article de Skeeter. Il devait penser que, trois mois après l'article sur Hagrid, Draco l'avait de nouveau trahi.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, Draco était innocent.

**xXx** **xXxxXx**

_6 mars 1995 – Grande Salle_

Le lendemain était un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Comme à chaque fois qu'une virée dans le village sorcier était organisée, Draco eut une pensée pour Potter. En sirotant son café – noir, ce matin-là –, ses souvenirs de leurs deux visites à Pré-au-Lard lui revinrent en mémoire. Les regrets et la nostalgie lui enserrèrent le cœur, avec la force d'un démon.

Il pourrait donner sa baguette pour parcourir une nouvelle fois le village aux côtés du Survivant ou simplement pour passer un moment privilégié avec lui. Il fallait dire que, depuis leur bain dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets un mois et demi auparavant, Potter et lui n'avaient rien fait ensemble.

Ces dernières semaines, ils s'étaient contentés d'échanger quelques messages de temps à autres. Potter avait été très occupé : avant la deuxième tâche, il avait passé tout son temps libre à chercher un moyen de respirer sous l'eau puis, après la deuxième tâche, dix jours plus tôt... et bien, Draco supposait qu'il avait fait non stop la fête à Gryffondor, ou quelque chose du genre.

Tout ce temps-là, Draco, vaillant petit bonhomme qu'il était, avait survécu tant bien que mal. Il avait joué à des jeux de société avec Théo, discuté Politique avec Pansy et échangé mille et une plaisanteries douteuses avec Vincent et Greg. Il avait naïvement cru qu'il pourrait finir l'année sans faire de crise de manque.

Mais ce matin-là, il avait atteint ses limites. Il cracha donc sur sa dignité et griffonna un message sur son P.d.C.

« Harry Potter : J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais enfin obtenu une autorisation officielle de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, cette année. Plus besoin d'utiliser tes passages secrets lugubres ou ta Cape d'Invisibilité. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu dis d'aller boire une Bièraubeurre, ou une bière, tout simplement ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps. »

« Draco Malfoy : Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu. Et même si je pouvais, j'ai un ''choc affectif dans ma vie déjà marquée par le malheur'' à soigner, dixit Rita Skeeter. »

« Harry Potter : Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu, en ce samedi ordinaire ? Et à propos de l'article de Sorcière Hebdo, j'ai bien compris qu'il y avait eu méprise. Mais sois en assuré, je n'ai rien fait et rien dit. Seule Pansy était dans le coup. Tu ne peux décemment pas m'en vouloir ! »

« Draco Malfoy : J'ai rendez-vous avec quelqu'un qui compte vraiment pour moi, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et figure-toi que j'ai tous les droits de t'en vouloir. Parkinson est ton amie, Malfoy. Si elle emmerde mes amis à moi, je ne vais pas me laisser faire. »

Quand il lut ce dernier message, Draco sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Potter avait _rendez-vous avec quelqu'un_ ?

« Harry Potter : Ainsi tu as rendez-vous avec une nouvelle fille, Potter-qui-n'est-pas-si-gay-finalement ? Si vite après Granger ? Attends, ne me spoile pas... tu as ENFIN réussi à attirer l'attention de Cho Chang, c'est ça ? La pauvre, elle ferait mieux de rester avec Diggory.

Quant à Pansy, ne t'avise pas de la menacer. J'ai quelques photos compromettantes de toi, et je n'hésiterai pas à les envoyer à Skeeter. »

« Draco Malfoy : Tu es tellement un connard, Malfoy ! Je préférerais être hétéro, plutôt que bi, en fait. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que si j'aimais uniquement les filles, je n'aurais pas à craindre d'être potentiellement attiré par toi. Enfin, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour ça, tes méthodes me dégoûtent. TU me dégoûtes.

Et ne te fais pas trop de mouron pour Parkinson, je ne lui casserai pas les jambes pendant son sommeil. Même si elle a raconté de la merde à Skeeter et que ça nous tombe sur le dos, à Hermione et à moi, ce n'est pas notre genre. »

« Harry Potter : Alors comme ça, tu es bisexuel, Potter ? C'est drôle, c'est la première fois que j'en entends parler. Jusque là, c'était plutôt ''Potter et les chattes, les chattes et encore les chattes''. Sauf quand il invite Draco Malfoy – quel connard celui-là ! – à prendre un bain avec lui mais, chères fangirls, ne vous faites pas de souci, ça n'arrive pas souvent.

Au fait, est-ce que Skeeter est au courant de ton épiphanie bisexuelle ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne bouge pas, je vais utiliser mon lien mental avec elle pour l'en informer illico presto. Car c'est bien connu, je suis son seul indic à Poudlard et elle me paye des montagnes pour faire ce travail. »

« Draco Malfoy : Ce n'est pas parce que ton petit copain se pavane avec une écharpe aux couleurs du drapeau gay que je dois faire pareil. Mais si tu y tiens tant, je vais te le dire noir sur blanc, Malfoy : je regarder les femmes, mais aussi les hommes. Les hommes m'excitent, et je ne parle pas de toi.

Diggory, par exemple. Dommage que lui soit hétéro alors que toi tu sois gay. Peut-être qu'il aurait quand même accepté de prendre un bain avec moi, et qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé, dans l'intimité de la Salle de Bain des Préfets ?

En tout cas, si tu as envie, vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, raconte donc à Skeeter comment tu m'as sucé en janvier. Elle se fera sûrement un plaisir d'écrire un article sur nos mensurations respectives. »

« Harry Potter : Au moins, Théo n'a pas honte de ce qu'il est, contrairement à toi. Est-ce que ta précieuse Sang-de-Bourbe et ton fidèle rouquin de compagnie savent que tu es bi ? Non, je ne crois pas. Sinon, si tu crois me rendre jaloux en me parlant ''des hommes'' et de Diggory, économise ton encre. Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. J'ai un petit ami, merci.

Par contre, si tu penses vraiment que Diggory aurait voulu prendre un bain avec toi, tu te fourvoies tellement, Potter ! Rappelle-moi avec qui il sort, hmm ? Ah oui, CHO CHANG, alias ton crush, alias la fille qui a refusé d'aller au Bal de Noël avec toi, haha.

Enfin, n'oublie pas que je suis un Serpentard, Potter. Si je dois parler de nos activités sexuelles à Skeeter, je sélectionnerai soigneusement les anecdotes. Par exemple, je ne manquerai pas de lui raconter que, lorsque on avait treize ans, tu m'as quasiment obligé à te toucher le sexe alors que je n'étais pas prêt et que tu m'as ensuite fait une fellation sans mon entier consentement. »

« Draco Malfoy : Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit, tu t'inventes une vie, Malfoy. Sérieusement, où sont les caméras, on se croirait dans un téléfilm ! Je tiens quand même à me défendre. Les premières fois où on a joué au docteur n'ont pas pu te traumatiser tant que ça, parce que je ne me rappelle pas que tu aies beaucoup protesté, quand je t'ai proposé de te sucer cet hiver. Qui a dit qu'il en mourait d'envie ? Qui m'a quasiment supplié de le laisser jouir ? »

« Harry Potter : Crois ce que tu veux, Potter, crois que je mens quand je te dis que tu m'as forcé la main. De toute façon, tu n'as jamais été capable de te mettre à la place des autres. A tes yeux, le monde se résume à ton nombril.

Profite bien de ton putain de rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard avec tous ces hommes et ces femmes qui t'excitent et qui ne sont surtout pas moi, ce connard de Draco Malfoy, cet affabulateur qui se victimise, ce mouchard à la botte de Rita Skeeter, et ce putain d'Héritier de Serpentard, tant qu'on y est.

PS : cette fois-ci, je lâche vraiment le navire. Regarde-moi une dernière fois, Potter. »

Assis de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle, Potter leva la tête. Il était furieux. Draco n'aurait pas dû le trouver beau. Il le trouvait quand même beau.

– _Incendio,_ dit-il quand il fut certain d'avoir toute l'attention de Potter.

Son Parchemin de Communication s'enflamma aussitôt, provoquant des cris de panique autour de lui. Un instant plus tard, Draco éteignit le feu en s'excusant vaguement, prétextant n'avoir pas fait exprès. Personne ne le crut. Cependant, personne n'osa le contredire, même pas Théo.

Lorsque le blond tourna de nouveau la tête vers la table de Gryffondor, il constata que Potter, Weasley et Granger avaient disparu. Potter ne voulait sûrement pas arriver en retard à son rendez-vous.

Draco convainquit Théo de rester au château avec lu et les deux adolescents passèrent la journée à ne rien faire. Ça aurait pu être une après-midi parfaite si Draco n'avait pas le cœur brisé.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_24 juin 1995 – Infirmerie_

Plusieurs mois plus tard, Draco rompit la promesse qu'il s'était faite à lui-même de ne plus jamais chercher à voir Harry Potter. En réalité, il avait tout oublié de sa promesse. Sa promesse n'avait aucune importance, elle était même ridicule, après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là.

Il fallait qu'il voie Potter. C'était impératif.

Ainsi, vers minuit, il poussa doucement la porte de l'infirmerie et tomba nez à nez avec un énorme chien noir qui lui bloquait le passage.

– Tu montes la garde ? chuchota Draco, en essayant de contourner l'animal.

Le chien se décala pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans la pièce. Il ne montrait pas les dents, mais sa posture suggérait qu'il pourrait attaquer à tout moment.

– C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour lui, mais je ne lui veux aucun mal, dit Draco dans un bâillement. On est amis, lui et moi. Plus qu'amis même, ou peut-être moins, je ne sais pas...

Il était si épuisé que parler à un chien lui semblait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Il n'avait même plus vraiment conscience de son corps. C'était comme s'il se mouvait dans la brume, comme s'il se laissait guider par les étoiles ou par le Lien.

Les événements de ce soir-là avaient été autant de coups de poignard dans sa lucidité.

Tout avait commencé normalement, un peu comme le jour de la Coupe du Monde. Au coup de sifflet, la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait commencé. Les quatre Champions étaient entrés les uns après les autres dans le labyrinthe, sous les hurlements de la foule en délire.

Une fois que Fleur Delacour, la dernière participante, avait disparu entre les haies, les spectateurs s'étaient mis à discuter joyeusement entre eux. Des paris de dernière minute étaient faits, de l'argent passait de main en main. Draco, lui, tentait d'entrapercevoir Potter à travers les haies, mais il ne possédait toujours pas d'œil magique façon Maugrey.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, Potter était apparu en dehors du labyrinthe, le trophée dans une main, et le cadavre de Diggory serré contre lui. Agrippé au corps du Poufsouffle, il pleurait.

Diggory était mort. Il avait été assassiné, selon les rumeurs, par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Oui, ceux assis au premier rang dans les gradins avaient distinctement entendu Potter hurler que le Trophée était un Portoloin, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était de retour et qu'il avait tué Cedric Diggory.

Si c'était vrai, si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien revenu, c'était un miracle que Potter soit encore en vie.

Draco avait passé la soirée à tourner en rond dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, sans tirer aucun réconfort de la présence solide et silencieuse de Théo. C'était Potter qu'il voulait voir, Potter contre qui il voulait s'effondrer. Potter qu'il voulait serrer dans ses bras.

Merde, s'il ne voyait pas Potter tout de suite, il allait se décomposer.

– Pousse-toi, demanda-t-il doucement au chien. J'ai besoin... Il faut que je voie Potter.

Le chien l'évalua du regard, de ses yeux sombres et intelligents. Draco arrangea son visage en une expression sincère et inoffensive, espérant convaincre le chien qu'il ne représentait aucun danger pour Potter.

Après plusieurs secondes, le chien fit finalement un pas de côté et le laissa passer.

Tous les lits de l'Infirmerie étaient vides, sauf deux. L'un était occupé par Potter, l'autre par un homme qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Maugrey Fol Œil, leur professeur de Défense, mais en beaucoup plus maigre et sans jambe de bois **(2)**. Les deux patients étaient profondément endormis.

Draco se précipita vers le lit de Potter. Il s'assit au bord du matelas puis il remarqua qu'un flacon de potion violette et qu'un gobelet vide étaient posés sur la table de chevet.

– Au moins, tu profites d'un sommeil sans rêve, Potter, dit-il à voix haute. Pas de labyrinthe, pas de morts, pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres... juste le néant. Tu ne dois même pas avoir conscience que tu existes. Tu ne sais pas combien je t'envie.

Le chien noir s'approcha de Draco, comme pour écouter ce qu'il racontait à Potter.

– On dirait bien que tu as déjà quelqu'un qui veilles sur toi, continua Draco, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le chien qui s'était assis à ses pieds. J'ignore pourquoi je suis là, en fait. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était moi qui allais te protéger de _Lui._

C'était à la fois étrange et libérateur de parler au corps endormi de Potter. Draco avait envie de lui dire beaucoup de choses.

**xXx**

Tout d'abord, il voulait s'excuser pour le dernier article de Skeeter, celui qui était sorti ce matin-même.

Quand Skeeter l'avait contacté quelques semaines plus tôt, dans l'espoir que Draco lui parle de Potter _en mal_ , il n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois. Après plusieurs mois à ruminer sa dispute par P.d.C avec Potter, l'occasion de se venger du Gryffondor se présentait enfin à lui.

Il en avait plus qu'assez de voir Potter porté injustement aux nues.

Ainsi, ce matin-là, il avait été ravi de découvrir que l'article « Harry Potter ''perturbé et dangereux'' » avait été publié à point nommé, le jour de la Troisième Tâche. La longue citation de Draco allait forcément déstabiliser Potter :

_« Potter parle le Fourchelang. Il y a deux ans, des élèves se faisaient attaquer sans arrêt et nous étions nombreux à penser que c'était lui le coupable. Surtout depuis qu'on l'avait vu se mettre en colère lors d'un duel et envoyer un serpent sur un de ses camarades. L'affaire a été étouffée, bien entendu. Mais il a également noué des liens d'amitié avec des loup-garous et des géants. Il serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour avoir la moindre parcelle de pouvoir. »_

Quinze heures plus tard, Draco regrettait amèrement cette fantaisie.

Draco voulait ensuite avouer à Potter qu'il avait peur.

Contrairement aux autres élèves, le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, peut-être même encore moins que ça, qu'à un tiers, tout au plus. Toute l'année, il avait senti la tension monter, il avait vu, dans l'ombre, les anciens Mangemorts s'agiter.

La Marque des Ténèbres le jour de la Coupe du Monde, Karkaroff qui passait son temps à frotter machinalement son avant-bras, son père, Lucius, que Draco avait seulement aperçu pendant les vacances de Pâques, car il passait son temps à recevoir de mystérieux amis...

Les conversations à voix basse de ses parents dans le salon, quand ils le pensaient couché, leur air à la fois inquiet et impatient...

Les dernières lettres de sa mère, remplies de banalités, de remarques sur le jardin et sur la météo, preuves qu'elle cherchait désespérément à lui cacher quelque chose…

Toute l'année, quelque part au fond de lui, Draco s'était donc attendu au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par contre, il ne s'y était pas du tout préparé et, à l'instar des autres élèves – ceux qui croyaient en la rumeur – il était tétanisé.

Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, il allait devoir faire un choix, suivre son père ou suivre Potter. Aucune décision ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi angoissante.

Draco voulait aussi raconter à Potter la chose étrange qui lui était arrivée, quand il était assis dans les tribunes.

Théo, Pansy et lui bavardaient insouciamment, sans regarder le labyrinthe – personne ne pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait derrière les haies –, quand tout à coup, le cœur de Draco avait commencé à ralentir.

Sauf que ce n'était pas les battements de son propre cœur qui s'espaçaient. En effet, il était sûr que son cœur à lui, paniqué, battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, Draco avait donc eu l'impression d'avoir deux cœurs, l'un qui tambourinait comme les sabots d'un cheval au galop, l'autre qui s'éteignait comme le soleil au crépuscule.

Un instant plus tard, la crise inexplicable était terminée. Théo et Pansy ne s'étaient rendu compte de rien. Draco avait décidé que ses hormones – il ignorait ce que c'était, au juste, mais Pansy y faisait référence à chaque fois qu'elle voulait expliquer le comportement anormal de quelqu'un – lui avaient joué un tour. Rien d'inquiétant, en somme.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il y repensait, maintenant qu'il savait que Potter avait échappé une nouvelle fois au Seigneur des Ténèbres ce soir-là, il était persuadé que sa crise n'avait absolument rien d'anodin. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait eu lieu au moment précis où la vie de Potter avait été menacée. C'était comme si Draco avait placé un Sortilège de Surveillance sur le cœur de Potter, excepté qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir rien fait de tel.

Ça ne pouvait être que le Lien. Pour une raison inconnue, il semblait que lorsque la vie de Potter était en danger, un deuxième cœur s'éveillait dans la poitrine de Draco, battant atrocement lentement, le suppliant de venir en aide à l'autre sorcier.

Draco refusait d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si Potter mourrait. Mourrait-il lui aussi ? L'inverse était-il vrai ? Il l'ignorait. Il n'y connaissait rien en Dettes de Vie.

Il commençait seulement à réaliser que le Lien et le sang de licorne étaient deux choses très différentes. Avec le recul, il avait l'impression que, le soir de l'Incident, Firenze avait beaucoup insisté sur le fait que Draco avait sauvé la vie de Potter. La Dette de Vie était-elle en réalité plus importante que le sang de licorne ?

Il fallait absolument que Draco en apprenne plus.

Enfin, Draco voulait supplier Potter de rejoindre les Mangemorts. Il savait, tout le monde savait, que le Garçon-qui-a-survécu ne se rangerait jamais du côté des Ténèbres, mais Draco devait essayer, pour le bien de Potter. Ce dernier n'avait aucune chance contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait même pas ses BUSES !

Il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir vivant, ce soir-là. Dans un univers parallèle, Diggory était peut-être celui qui était réapparu hors du labyrinthe, avec un cadavre dans les bras...

Cette pensée donna à Draco envie de vomir. Un monde sans Potter lui semblait aussi inconcevable qu'un monde sans Magie. Il était primordial que Potter vive. Draco avait sauvé sa vie une fois, il n'allait pas le laisser crever maintenant.

Ainsi, même si c'était stupide, même s'il connaissait déjà sa réponse, Draco brûlait d'envie de demander à Potter d'abdiquer ou de s'enfuir avec lui.

**xXx**

Évidemment, Draco ne dit rien de tout ce qu'il voulait dire à Potter. Il resta silencieux, assis au bord du lit, le gros chien noir à ses pieds. Parler à quelqu'un qui a bu de la Potion Sans-Rêve était encore plus absurde que de parler à un mort.

Draco attendrait que Potter soit réveillé, si Potter acceptait d'être seul avec lui, le fils de Lucius Malfoy...

Lucius, son père... Son père qui l'avait toujours guidé, épaulé, aidé, qui avait toujours répondu à ses questions, qui ne l'avait jamais traité comme un enfant écervelé, son père à qui Draco ressemblait tellement.

Le blond battit furieusement des paupières pour chasser ses larmes, sans succès. Il comprenait la fidélité sans faille que Potter avait pour la Lumière et pour Dumbledore, car il venait de réaliser que lui-même ne pourrait jamais trahir sa famille.

Il était désolé pour Firenze. Le centaure avait eu la bonté de les mettre en garde très tôt, mais cela n'avait servi à rien. Malgré son attachement viscéral pour Potter, Draco avait choisi son camp.

Il était aussi désolé pour Potter. Si Firenze disait vrai et que Potter avait besoin de lui pour éviter d'avoir une demi-vie, le brun allait malheureusement devoir apprendre à vivre à moitié.

Draco s'essuya les yeux, mais ses larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Même s'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis mars, même si leur relation avait commencé à se dégrader bien avant mars, dire Adieu à Potter lui déchirait le cœur.

Car jusque-là, il avait toujours eu espoir d'un jour se réconcilier avec Potter. Ce soir-là, ce mirage avait volé en éclats. Draco ne pouvait pas à la fois se ranger du côté de sa famille _et_ fréquenter Harry Potter, c'était impossible. Ce serait dangereux pour tout le monde.

Draco cligna des yeux et effaça ses dernières larmes. Il sentit soudain quelque chose bouger près de lui. C'était le chien noir. L'animal posa une patte sur son genou, comme pour le réconforter, inclinant imperceptiblement la tête.

Draco appréciait son geste mais il s'abstint de le caresser. Il ne voulait pas paraître grossier.

Cette fois-ci, le chien inclina franchement la tête. Il avait l'air d'approuver son éducation. Draco lui adressa son premier sourire depuis que Potter était sorti du labyrinthe. Il n'avait pas foi en lui-même, mais il avait confiance en ce chien. Ce chien ferait un meilleur gardien que lui.

Une ou deux minutes plus tard, Draco quitta l'infirmerie sans se retourner, de peur de faiblir et de se jeter sur Potter pour le serrer dans ses bras ou pour lui faire mille promesses qu'il ne tiendrait jamais.


	19. Dette de Vie et Wagon à bagages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : En mars, Draco propose par P.d.C à Harry d'aller à Pré-au-Lard ensemble, mais Harry l'envoie bouler à cause d'un article de Sorcière Hebdo qui calomnie Hermione. La dispute dégénère et Draco coupe une nouvelle fois les ponts avec le Gryffondor. Quelques mois plus tard, Harry réapparaît hors du labyrinthe, le cadavre de Cedric dans les bras et il annonce le retour de Voldemort. Draco lui rend visite à l'Infirmerie en secret. Il sait qu'il va devoir faire un choix, mais d'abord, il veut en apprendre plus sur la Dette de Vie qui le lie à Harry...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**QUATRIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 19 : Dette de Vie et Wagon à bagages**

_**''Oui. Quel foutoir''** _

* * *

_25 juin 1995 – Bibliothèque_

Le jour qui suivit la Troisième Tâche, Draco se rendit à la Bibliothèque. Il passa plusieurs heures à feuilleter des livres, lisant et relisant les passages les plus intéressants, recopiant les phrases qui l'interpellaient le plus.

Quand arriva la fin de l'après-midi, il rassembla ses notes et, comme dans un rêve, il rangea les ouvrages à leurs places sans croiser personne dans les allées, pas même Granger.

Après la mort de Diggory la veille, les cours et les examens de fin d'année avaient été annulés. Apparemment, aucun élève, hormis Draco, n'avait eu envie de commencer son deuil en s'enfermant dans la bibliothèque de l'école.

Draco salua machinalement le fauteuil vide de Madame Pince et quitta les lieux. Sans raison valable, ses jambes le menèrent à la vieille salle de classe où Potter l'avait sucé en janvier, soit des années auparavant...

Tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui paraissait très lointain, comme appartenant à une autre vie. Salazar, comment était-il possible que, seulement deux jours plus tôt, il vivait dans un monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas ?

C'était comme si Draco était mort quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, et qu'il avait traversé les dimensions pour atterrir dans un univers de cauchemars, ou comme si la Terre s'était ouverte en deux pour dévoiler ses grotesques entrailles.

Toutefois, la résurrection du plus grand Mage Noir du siècle n'avait visiblement pas ébranlé la petite salle de classe abandonnée. Celle-là était comme dans les souvenirs de Draco, poussiéreuse, mal isolée et hors du temps.

Draco s'assit sur le même bureau bancal que la dernière fois, le troisième en partant de la fenêtre, au premier rang. Depuis janvier, la poussière avait eu le temps de s'y accumuler mais il ne songea même pas à épousseter la surface du pupitre.

Il était trop choqué par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre pour prêter attention à un mélange de fibres, de débris et de particules d'un diamètre inférieur à 500 micromètres. Pourquoi diable avait-il attendu si longtemps avant de faire ces recherches ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas précipité à la Bibliothèque, le lendemain de l'Incident ?

Mais à l'époque, raisonna-t-il, il n'avait que onze ans. Il se revoyait distinctement écouter le monologue ennuyant de Firenze, hausser les épaules et retourner à la vie normale sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans la clairière.

De toute façon, à cet âge-là, les concepts qu'il venait de rencontrer dans ses lectures lui auraient probablement paru trop difficiles. Mais peut-être que non, peut-être que, maintenant qu'il n'en était plus un, il sous-estimait les capacités intellectuelles des enfants...

 _Rien ne sert de penser à tout ça. Avec des « si » on coupe les arbre_ s, se fustigea Draco en ouvrant son sac.

Il en sortit son discman et son casque, un HD-580 de Sennheiser.

Il s'était procuré ces deux gadgets moldus à la Toussaint, par le biais de nul autre que Dean Thomas. Même si Thomas l'ignorait, c'était grâce à lui – plus exactement, grâce au lecteur CD que Potter lui avait emprunté – que Draco avait découvert la musique moldue, pendant les vacances d'hiver de la troisième année. Draco ne voyait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner.

Moyennant une coquette somme, il avait fait jurer à Thomas de ne jamais parler de cette transaction à qui que ce soit. Thomas avait accepté l'argent avec un grand sourire, sans poser de questions.

Il lui avait trouvé les meilleurs casque et lecteur du marché, puis il les avait faits ensorceler Merlin seul savait où pour qu'ils fonctionnent dans le monde magique. Enfin, dans un geste purement Gryffondorien, il avait offert une de ses vieilles compil' à Draco.

_– Je l'ai écoutée tellement de fois que je la connais par cœur ! avait-il annoncé avec un rire gêné. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est une des premières compil' que j'ai faites, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je pense que tu apprécierais, Malfoy._

_Puis il lui avait mis dans les mains une mix tape ô combien familière : « Rock 2 »._

_C'était le premier CD que Draco avait écouté de toute sa vie. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là : Potter qui débarquait dans son dortoir avec des cookies triple chocolat ainsi qu'un curieux dispositif moldu, qui permettait d'entendre de la musique directement dans sa tête._

_Les jours qui avaient suivi, Potter et lui avaient écouté et réécouté le CD le boucle._

_– Merci, avait aimablement souri Draco, en faisant mine de lire la liste des pistes, alors qu'il en connaissait tous les titres._

_– Tu ne vas pas être déçu. Sans vouloir me vanter, c'est une mix tape bien équilibrée, Malfoy. Parfaite pour découvrir le rock n' roll._

_– Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, avait acquiescé le blond, d'un ton monocorde. J'en prendrai soin. Merci._

_Il avait gauchement salué Dean Thomas, puis il s'était enfermé dans un placard à balais, car ses yeux le brûlaient et qu'il n'avait aucune envie de fondre en larmes devant un camarade de dortoir de Potter._

Draco secoua la tête. Il n'était pas venu dans la petite salle de classe pour rêvasser. Avec une résolution toute nouvelle, il lança le CD. Tandis que ''Riders on the storm'' résonnait dans ses oreilles, il relut ses notes.

**xXx**

* * *

LE SANG DE LICORNE

« Le sang de licorne, aussi appelé Sève de la Mère ou Concentré de Vie, redonne des forces à tout être au bord de la mort. » _Fluides et Substances Interdites_ (p. 359)

« Le sang de licorne est une de ces rares substances que les truands les plus aguerris ne veulent pas approcher. En vendre, en acheter mais surtout en consommer est aussi illégal qu'immoral. » _Fluides et Substances Interdites_ (p. 359)

« Car l'Univers est gouverné par le principe de l'échange équivalent, toute chose a un prix. Nous pouvons citer l'exemple très parlant du sang de licorne. En effet, boire du sang de licorne ne permet pas de survivre mais de sous-vivre. La vie magiquement prolongée est comme sous le joug d'une malédiction, on parle d'une vie coupée en deux, d'une demi-vie. L'on devient moins qu'un homme, voilà le prix à payer » _Magie Naturelle et Univers Organique_ (p. 11)

« Le sorcier qui tue une licorne voit sa vie, son espérance de vie, littéralement réduite de moitié. » _La Vieille Magie face aux Actes Criminels_ (p. 560)

« Celui qui a osé boire le sang d'une licorne, l'être le plus pur qu'il soit, mènera une vie maudite et hantée par son crime. Il sera éternellement rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir tué l'Innocence même afin de sauver sa misérable existence. » _Essais Anonymes de l'Âge Noir_ (p. 38)

« Il semblerait aussi que cet homme-là, s'il vient à passer dans les _Limbus,_ ne puisse pas en revenir. Son seul destin est la mort. Le monde ne veut pas d'une créature matricide. » _La Vieille Magie face aux Actes Criminels_ (p. 560)

« Mais la pire des sentences est la suivante : jamais plus il ne pourra être satisfait. Pour toujours il cherchera le Bonheur, mais il ne trouvera sur son chemin que des plaisirs éphémères et illusoires. Le Bonheur véritable serait pour lui de retrouver l'Innocence qu'il a perdue. Or, c'est impossible. Il aura toujours du sang sur les mains. » _La Noirceur d'une Âme_ (annexe 1)

« Son rêve, ainsi, est celui de tout enfant. Il se languit de sa mère et veut retourner dans ses bras. Mais au lieu de recevoir la vie, il l'a prise de force. Il a tué sa bienfaitrice et il a bu sa sève. Cet acte est irréversible. » _La Noirceur d'une Âme_ (annexe 1)

Le cas de Quirrell

Sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Quirrell a tué une licorne et bu son sang.

1) Il avait une demi-vie :

– Il était moins qu'un homme, dans le sens où il partageait son destin et son corps avec un autre sorcier. Possédé par le Seigneur, il a été dépossédé de lui-même.

– Il est aussi mort prématurément, avant d'avoir atteint trente ans.

2) Sa vie était maudite :

– Selon Potter, il était en quête de la Pierre Philosophale, qui offre richesse et vie éternelle, mais il n'a jamais pu mettre la main dessus.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il soit revenu des Limbus, bien que je ne sache pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit.

– Il est sûrement mort frustré et malheureux.

* * *

LA DETTE DE VIE

« Parmi les manifestations les plus populaires de la Vieille Magie, on peut citer les Dettes de Vie. Qui n'a jamais entendu parler de Palamède, d'abord rival puis compagnon du chevalier Tristan, après que ce dernier lui sauve la vie ? » _Les Croyances à l'Epreuve de la Vérité_ (p. 14)

« Malgré les nombreuses occurrences de Dettes de par le temps, le Département des Mystères travaille encore à comprendre leur fonctionnement. » _Les Mystères Démystifiés_ (p. 26)

«Lorsqu'un sorcier sauve la vie d'un autre sorcier, il se crée un certain Lien entre eux. Ce Lien a pour but de garantir le remboursement de la Dette de Vie. » _Cette Magie qui nous dépasse_ (p. 5)

« Quand cela est possible, le Lien pousse les deux partis à se lier d'amitié. Comme il est naturel pour deux amis de s'entraider, arrivera tôt ou tard une situation où la Dette sera remboursée, sans que le Lien n'ait à forcer le Destin. » _Cette Magie qui nous dépasse_ (p. 5)

« Il est pourtant des sorciers qui ne sauront jamais être amis. Le Lien, dans ces cas-là, saisit la première occasion venue. Il contraint le sauvé à s'acquitter de sa Dette, bien trop souvent au détriment de sa propre vie. » _Cette Magie qui nous dépasse_ (p. 5)

« Le mythe populaire veut que le Lien s'annule dès que la Dette est remboursée. Toutefois, les recherches les plus récentes semblent suggérer que les Liens de Magie Universelle sont insécables. Il faudrait ainsi imaginer que le remboursement de la Dette ne libère pas les deux sorciers de leur Lien mais les y confine pour la vie. Leur Lien devenu Total, les deux compagnons seraient comme deux vases communicants, partageant la même énergie vitale » _Les Croyances à l'Epreuve de la Vérité_ (p. 32)

« Bien que le Lien demeure en général inconscient et imperceptible, certaines anciennes puissances naturelles, comme les montagnes et les forêts, ont le pouvoir de le révéler. » _La Nature de la Magie_ (p. 357)

« Un sorcier conscient du Lien a la faculté de sentir l'énergie vitale de son compagnon. D'abord erratique, la connexion peut être maîtrisée. Alors, le sorcier Eveillé au Lien est capable de dire si la vie de l'autre sorcier est sauve ou en danger. » _La Nature de la Magie_ (p. 358)

* * *

**xXx**

Draco relut plusieurs fois ses notes avant de les incinérer méthodiquement, sans oublier de faire disparaître les cendres. Si quelqu'un apprenait que Harry Potter, le héros de la Lumière, et Draco Malfoy, fils du Mangemort, étaient liés par une Dette de Vie, qui savait ce qu'il ferait d'une telle connaissance.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_3 juillet 1995 – Poudlard Express_

Avec une fascination morbide, Harry regardait le scarabée qui s'agitait furieusement dans le bocal que tenait Hermione. Il aurait sûrement passé le reste du trajet à observer la forme d'Animagus de Rita Skeeter si la porte de leur compartiment ne s'était pas soudain ouverte, révélant Malfoy.

– Très intelligent, Granger, dit le Serpentard, en entrant dans le compartiment sans y être invité.

Ça devait être une manie : Harry se rappelait qu'il avait fait la même chose sur le trajet aller, en septembre dernier. Cette fois-ci cependant, Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient derrière lui les bras croisés, comme deux gardes du corps.

A la vue de Malfoy, Harry ressentit un pincement au cœur, bien malgré lui. Il détestait Malfoy pour ça. Malfoy réussissait toujours à faire naître en lui ce genre d'émotions déplacées.

Cedric Diggory était mort dix jours plus tôt, Voldemort était de retour et le véritable Alastor Maugrey avait passé toute l'année emprisonné dans sa propre valise. Le pompon sur la Garonne ? Lucius, le père de Malfoy, avait répondu à l'appel de Voldemort au cimetière de Little Hangleton.

Merde quoi ! Lucius était un _Mangemort_ et Malfoy, qui ne jurait que par son père, allait forcément marcher dans ses pas.

Pourtant, envers et contre tout, dès que Harry apercevait sa touffe de cheveux platine, dès qu'il surprenait ses yeux gris posés sur Nott, il était pris d'une atroce envie de l'attirer tout contre lui et de le préserver jalousement des regards. Il détestait vraiment Malfoy pour ça. Pour être honnête, il se détestait aussi lui-même.

 _Tout serait plus simple si Malfoy n'était qu'une jolie fouine blanche_ , songeait-il souvent.

– Alors, Granger, tu as réussi à attraper une minable petite journaliste et Potter est de nouveau le chouchou de Dumbledore ? Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, ricana Malfoy, qui avait dû écouter leur conversation à travers la porte.

Les bras toujours croisés, Crabbe et Goyle rirent stupidement.

– On essaye de ne pas trop y penser ? dit Malfoy à voix basse, en plissant les yeux. On fait comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

– Sors d'ici, répondit Harry avec une grande lassitude.

– Tu as choisi le camp des perdants, Potter. Je t'avais prévenu ! Je t'avais dit que tu devrais faire attention aux gens que tu fréquentes, tu te souviens ? Dans le train, la première fois qu'on est allés à Poudlard ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas traîner avec ce genre de racaille !

Malfoy désigna Ron et Hermione du menton.

Ron montra immédiatement les dents, prêt à dégainer sa baguette. Pour une fois, Hermione ne lui donna pas un coup de pied exaspéré. Elle-même regardait Malfoy comme s'il était un Bubobulb couvert de grosses pustules, et son poing était _déjà_ refermé sur sa baguette.

Apparemment, seul Harry trouvait que les ricanements de Malfoy sonnaient faux.

– Trop tard, Potter ! s'exclama le Serpentard d'un ton théâtral. Ils seront les premiers à partir, maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est de retour ! Les Sang-de-Bourbes et les amoureux des Moldus en premier ! Enfin, en deuxième, c'est Diggory qui a été le prem–

– Un mot en privé, Malfoy ? le coupa calmement Harry, sans se préoccuper des protestations de Ron et de Hermione.

– Avec plaisir, susurra l'autre sorcier, avec un sourire narquois. Vincent, Greg, rejoignez les autres. J'en ai pour une seconde.

Son attitude n'avait définitivement rien de naturel. Il ressemblait à une parodie de lui-même. Enfin, Harry n'allait pas tarder à découvrir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Aussi se leva-t-il et suivit-il Malfoy dans le couloir. Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà à l'autre bout de la voiture, chuchotant entre eux en jetant des regards en arrière. Sans se consulter, Harry et Malfoy se dirigèrent eux dans la direction opposée, vers le wagon à bagages.

Dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, Malfoy lâcha un soupir en se laissant glisser par terre le long d'une valise.

– Pourquoi ce show, Malfoy ? demanda aussitôt Harry.

Il était resté debout et tournait machinalement sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que Malfoy lui voulait.

– C'était le seul moyen de te parler sans attirer les soupçons, renifla le Serpentard, comme si c'était évident.

– En insultant mes amis ? En parlant de Ced... de Cedric ? bredouilla Harry, hésitant entre colère et incrédulité.

– Ça fait une semaine que j'essaye, mais tu étais toujours entouré d'une flopée de Gryffondors.

– Tu n'aurais pas pu dire « bonjour, j'ai quelque chose à te dire », comme les gens normaux ? Ou envoyer un message ?

– Je ne suis pas normal, ne m'insulte pas, protesta faiblement Malfoy. Je suis gay et à _Serpentard,_ _la Maison des Ténèbres_.

Il avait craché ces derniers mots. Après un court silence, il ajouta :

– Je t'aurais bien envoyé un message mais j'ai brûlé mon Parchemin de Communication, Potter, au cas où tu aurais oublié ce flamboyant épisode de notre histoire commune. Enfin, j'admets que j'en ai peut-être trop fait tout à l'heure. Que veux-tu, c'est si facile d'être un connard.

– Une seconde nature chez toi, grogna Harry, en s'asseyant contre la porte, face à Malfoy.

Il roulait toujours sa baguette entre ses doigts.

– Mais le fond de ma pensée était vraie, Potter, reprit Malfoy. Tu as choisi le camp des perdants. Diggory n'est que le premier d'une longue série de morts...

– C'est une menace ?

Malfoy rit lugubrement.

– _Moi,_ te menacer ? Potter, je viens en paix. As-tu bien réfléchi à ce que tu allais faire ? Vas-tu vraiment te sacrifier pour la Lumière et mourir de la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Nous n'avons même pas quinze ans !

– Je l'ai déjà battu plusieurs fois, contra Harry.

– Une seule fois suffit pour que tu y laisses la vie. Malgré ce que veulent croire tes fans, tu n'es pas invincible.

– On dirait presque que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Malfoy, plaisanta Harry, sans une once d'humour.

– C'est le cas, répondit simplement le blond, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Harry détourna le regard.

– Tu sais, je suis allé à la bibliothèque, le lendemain de la troisième tâche, dit Malfoy.

– Et... ?

– J'ai fait des recherches qu'on aurait dû faire il y a des années. Est-ce que tu savais que nous étions liés par une Dette de Vie, Potter ? Est-ce que tu savais que c'est à cause de ce Lien que j'ai cherché à te fréquenter en troisième année ?

– Pourquoi ferait-il–

– Le but du Lien est de faciliter le remboursement de la Dette, expliqua Malfoy d'un ton impatient. Quand c'est possible, il incite les deux partis à être proches, à être amis, dans l'espoir que la Dette soit remboursée le plus naturellement du monde. Mais il n'a pas le pouvoir d'inventer une relation de toutes pièces. Cela signifie que notre rel... que ce qu'il y avait entre nous l'année dernière était _réel._

– Malfoy, ça fait longtemps, maintenant. Quand elles prennent fin, les choses réelles deviennent irréelles, dit doucement Harry. Nous sommes autre chose que notre passé, nous ne sommes plus les mêmes que l'année dernière.

Malfoy semblait en état de choc. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? A ce que Harry fonde en larmes et lui déclare son amour éternel, sur fond de violon ?

– Il y a Nott, argumenta Harry. Et Voldemort, et la guerre qui arrive et–

– Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit Firenze ! Qu'il fallait qu'on fasse les bons choix, sinon les conséquences seraient désastreuses ! s'écria Malfoy, le visage tordu par le désespoir. Le futur dont il parlait, c'est maintenant !

– J'ai déjà fait mon choix, et je pense qu'il est juste ! rétorqua Harry, en sentant l'irritation le gagner. C'est à toi de prendre la bonne décision, pas à moi, Malfoy !

– Elle est déjà prise, je veux rester en vie ! Et toi aussi, je voudrais que tu restes en vie ! Rends-toi, Potter, ou partons tous les deux...

Harry regarda Malfoy avec des yeux ronds.

– Si tu penses que je vais faire ça, tu ne me connais pas, Malfoy. Moi, me rendre ou fuir ?

Le blond tourna la tête, comme par honte. Il serra les dents et retrouva son calme.

– Alors, toujours en couple avec la mystérieuse fille avec qui tu avais rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard en mars ? grommela-t-il pour changer de sujet.

– De quoi tu parles encore ?

– Le jour où on s'est disputés, il y a quelques mois, tu m'as dit que que tu allais voir... quelle était la formule déjà ? Ah oui, « quelqu'un qui compte vraiment pour toi », c'est ça ? Ou est-ce que c'était un mensonge ?

– De nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui ai la manie de mentir, Malfoy, soupira Harry, en se pinçant l'arête du nez pour lutter contre son mal de tête grandissant. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu en as déduit que j'avais un rendez-vous amoureux. Tu t'es trompé en tout cas, mon parrain était à Pré-au-Lard. Hermione, Ron et moi on est allés le voir.

– Ton parrain ? Tu as un parrain, maintenant ? Attends, ne dis rien, c'est une longue histoire, n'est-ce pas ? ricana Malfoy, d'un air dément.

– Oui, c'en est une, tiqua Harry, en hésitant entre énervement et amusement car Malfoy était parfois trop ridicule pour être pris au sérieux. Mon parrain, Sirius Black, un vieil ami de mon père, un Maraudeur, lui aussi. Je t'en ai parlé une fois, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens. Bref, j'ai fait sa rencontre à la fin de notre troisième année. C'est lui qui a signé mon autorisation de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, si tu dois tout savoir. On échange régulièrement des messages.

– Sirius Black ? Le tueur en série ?

– Il est innocent ! s'exclama Harry avec véhémence.

– Oui, c'est vrai que tu avais déjà mentionné ce détai– d'accord, d'accord, ajouta précipitamment Malfoy, quand il vit Harry lever sa baguette. Sirius Black a été envoyé à Azkaban à tort, c'est un ami d'enfance de ton père et c'est ton parrain. Okay. Mais tu ne vas pas nier qu'il s'est infiltré dans Poudlard le soir de Halloween, en troisième année ?

– Non, bien sûr que non.

– Et donc c'est bien lui qui a failli poignarder Weasley ?

– Oui, enfin... Oui.

Les yeux de Malfoy s'ouvrirent grand et ses sourcils se froncèrent. S'il avait été un personnage de bande dessinée, il se serait sûrement gratté la tête.

– Ta vie est folle, Harry Potter.

– Oui, grimaça Harry. Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te contredire.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent de concert. Ils étaient soudain épuisés. Les bruits et les petites secousses du train les bercèrent un moment. Malfoy ferma les yeux et Harry crut qu'il s'était endormi. Lui-même se sentait partir...

– Quelle année, dit soudain Malfoy.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. Il s'était assoupi.

– Pire que la troisième année, hein ? marmonna Harry, un peu désorienté. Un vrai bordel... Non, Parkinson trouverait le mot « bordel » oppressif. Quel...

– Quel foutoir, suggéra Malfoy.

– Oui. Quel foutoir.

Le silence retomba, paisible. Leurs têtes bougeaient avec les cahotements du train et les voix des élèves dans le couloir étaient étouffées par la lourde porte du wagon à bagage. Harry aurait voulu rester assis là avec Malfoy jusqu'à la fin du trajet, mais cela ne servirait à rien. Il se leva.

– Malfoy... Tu as fait ton choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond acquiesça avec réluctance. Harry lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Malfoy hésita puis la prit.

– Merci, souffla le Serpentard, en époussetant ses robes.

Ils étaient debout, face à face, séparés par quelques centimètres, à peine. Leurs visages étaient à la même hauteur, leurs bouches aussi. Harry aurait voulu se pencher et embrasser Malfoy une dernière fois.

Personne n'en saurait jamais rien, à part eux deux. Oui, simplement fermer les yeux, avancer la tête, retrouver les lèvres parfaites de Malfoy, passer la main derrière sa nuque, se frotter contre lui, puis enfouir son nez dans le creux de son épaule, se perdre dans la gloire qu'était Draco Malfoy...

Lécher le lobe de son oreille, suçoter l'artère sensible de son cou, embrasser sa pomme d'Adam, faire gémir Malfoy, sentir ses propres genoux ployer...

Malfoy serrait et desserrait les mâchoires, comme s'il se retenait lui aussi de céder à la tentation, comme si le même film que celui de Harry se déroulait dans son imagination.

Le moment d'indécision s'installa entre eux. Yeux dans les yeux, le souffle court, ils attendaient que l'autre fasse le premier pas ou prenne la fuite.

Harry s'entendait respirer de plus en plus fort, haleter. Tout son corps était immobile, tremblant d'impatience et de frustration, comme une victime d'un _Petrificus Totalus._ Il n'était même pas sûr que le charme serait brisé si Voldemort et ses Mangemorts faisaiebt un raid dans le Poudlard Express.

L'envie d'embrasser Malfoy était aussi urgente que la première fois qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge dans le wagon à bagages, le 1er septembre dernier, peut-être même plus urgente encore.

Car en septembre, Voldemort n'était qu'un fantôme, la Marque des Ténèbres, un logo dans le ciel. Car en septembre, Diggory était encore vivant.

Harry, lui aussi, était encore vivant, à l'époque. Il se rappelait avoir quémandé un baiser à Malfoy, sans pudeur. Malfoy avait refusé.

Malfoy refuserait-il de nouveau ?

Harry approcha doucement la tête, les yeux grand ouverts, scrutant la réaction de l'autre sorcier. Ce dernier ne le repoussa pas. Au contraire, il posa ses mains sur la taille de Harry. Les deux garçons frémirent au contact.

Les ongles courts de Malfoy s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de Harry au travers de son tee-shirt. Harry gémit, bénissant cette preuve intangible que ce qui était en train de se passer était réel. Que Draco Malfoy était bien là, devant lui, presque contre lui.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea.

Leurs bouches étaient désormais à cinq centimètres l'une de l'autre, tout au plus. Harry sentait le souffle chaud de Malfoy sur ses lèvres, comme un avant-goût du baiser à venir.

Merlin.

Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

Finalement, Malfoy rompit la distance. Harry ferma les yeux. Il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer, de joie ou de désespoir, il n'en savait rien, quand les lèvres de Malfoy se posèrent sur la commissure des siennes, ni tout à fait sur sa joue, ni tout à fait sur sa bouche.

Comme toujours depuis la Cabane Hurlante, ce que Malfoy voulait bien lui offrir était trop ou pas assez, dans un entre-deux insoutenable mais atrocement addictif.

Harry rouvrit les yeux. A son tour, il embrassa le coin de la bouche de Malfoy. Sa douce vengeance initiale se retourna vite contre lui. Merlin, cette commissure, ce point exact où la peau du visage devenait la chair fragile des lèvres...

Harry mourait d'envie d'attraper la nuque de Malfoy et de l'embrasser violemment, comme une tornade ou un fleuve déchaîné.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il faisait ça, il ne pourrait jamais dire adieu à Malfoy.

Alors, en essayant de garder le contrôle de lui-même, Harry tourna un peu la tête, positionnant sa bouche et celle de Malfoy parfaitement l'une en face de l'autre. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, sans se toucher tout à fait, et ils respiraient maintenant la respiration de l'autre.

C'était tout ce que Harry pouvait se permettre.

Ce n'était apparemment pas suffisant selon Malfoy. Oh, le blond ne dépassa pas les limites qu'ils s'étaient tacitement fixées, mais il les approcha de très près.

En effet, alors que Harry ne pensait pas que ce soit possible, Malfoy avança un peu plus la tête. Il s'arrêta à un millimètre des lèvres de Harry et il se mit à mimer un baiser. Les yeux fermés et le souffle court, il entrouvrait et refermait la bouche. Ses lèvres, hypnotiques, s'étiraient et se contractaient, le bout de sa langue apparaissait et disparaissait, et il bougeait même le cou le façon imperceptible, comme s'il embrassait vraiment Harry.

Les entrailles nouées par le désir et la frustration, Harry le suivit dans cette pathétique chimère de baiser.

Après de longues minutes de rêverie éveillée à faire semblant d'embrasser l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, Harry s'écarta finalement. Il n'en pouvait plus. Si Malfoy et lui restaient une seconde de plus dans le wagon à bagages, ils allaient déconner. Et le plaisir éphémère de se fondre dans Draco Malfoy se transformerait rapidement en souvenir rempli de regrets, car Malfoy avait fait son choix et Harry avait fait le sien.

En sentant son cœur se fendre en deux, Harry rouvrit la porte et retourna parmi les siens.


	20. Hiboux et Elfes de Maison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour celleux qui ne font pas forcément attention aux dates... Je vous préviens, ELLIPSE ! On passe directement à l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année, juste après la bataille du Département des Mystères, l'arrestation de Lucius et la mort de Sirius.
> 
> Précédemment : Au lendemain de la mort de Cedric et du retour de Voldemort, Draco fait des recherches sur le Lien qui l'unit à Potter et découvre que la Dette de Vie et le sang de licorne sont deux choses totalement différentes. Dans le Poudlard Express qui les ramènent à Londres, il se confronte une nouvelle fois à Harry et tente de le convaincre de s'allier aux Ténèbres ou de s'enfuir avec lui. Harry refuse. Les deux adolescents échangent un fantôme de baiser puis ils tracent chacun leurs routes...

* * *

 

**HIBRIDAE**

**SIXIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 20 : Hiboux et Elfes de Maison**

_**''Surprise, connard''** _

* * *

 

_28 juin 1996 – Jardin du Manoir Malfoy_

Allongé sur une banquette de jardin couverte de coussins, à l'ombre d'un pommier, Draco lisait un vieux classique appartenant à sa mère. Alcyone et Céyx, les paons albinos, se pavanaient un peu plus loin, leurs plumes captant les rayons du soleil comme s'ils étaient faits d'or blanc.

Tout était calme.

Draco promena son regard sur les fontaines, les arbres fruitiers et le ciel sans nuage, avant de tourner une page, avec l'indolence d'un prince. Quand il était dans le jardin, il pouvait presque se convaincre que rien n'avait changé et que ses vacances d'été seraient en tous points semblables à celles des années précédentes.

Lui, traînassant à l'extérieur, un verre de sirop de violette à la main, sa mère, occupée à lire ou à peindre dans son salon personnel, et son père, là-haut dans son bureau, rédigeant des lettres ou recevant de vieux amis.

L'illusion volait en éclat dès que la nuit tombait et que Draco était contraint de retourner dans le Manoir. Son père n'était pas à l'étage. Son père ne descendrait pas dîner. Son père était à Azkaban.

Sans Lucius, la maison d'enfance de Draco avait des airs de tombeau.

Si seulement sa mère était là pour égayer un peu le Manoir ! Mais Draco ne l'avait pas revue depuis qu'il était arrivé, deux jours plus tôt.

Quand il avait passé la porte d'entrée, sa malle dans une main, la cage de son hibou dans l'autre, elle l'avait embrassé sur le front avec effusion, en lui avait disant d'une voix tremblante qu'il était le portrait craché de son père.

Elle avait ensuite fondu en larmes et s'était retirée dans ses quartiers d'un pas pressé, fuyant son fils qui ressemblait trop à son mari.

Sans Lucius, Narcissa avait des airs de fantôme.

Cependant, Draco n'était pas sa mère. Ses sentiments envers Lucius étaient plus complexes, plus ambigus. Pour être honnête, il était presque soulagé de le savoir à Azkaban : sur l'île-forteresse, Lucius Malfoy était à l'abri de la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres... mais aussi de celle de son propre fils.

En effet, Draco avait une idée générale de ce qu'il s'était passé au Département des Mystères dix jours plus tôt et cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Son père et plusieurs amis de son père – _les_ _Mangemorts_ en somme _–_ avaient attaqué Potter et plusieurs amis de Potter – l'Armée de Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix.

Dans les grandes lignes, c'était ça.

Pendant que la Lumière et les Ténèbres s'affrontaient au Ministère de la Magie, Draco fêtait la fin des BUSES dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard. Toutefois, malgré l'alcool et la musique, il avait été incapable de se laisser complètement aller : à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée, il avait senti le cœur de Potter ralentir au travers du Lien.

A chaque fois, il avait haussé les épaules et reprit une gorgée de bière car, après tout, comment Potter aurait-il pu être en danger de mort, le dernier jour des examens ? A l'heure qu'il était, la seule chose qui menaçait Potter était sans nul doute l'ivresse...

Le lendemain, Draco avait appris deux choses. De 1) Potter n'avait pas passé la nuit à boire comme un trou. Et de 2) Lucius Malfoy, son père, son unique père, avait été arrêté par les Aurors.

Et maintenant, allongé dans son canapé d'extérieur, Draco se demandait combien de fois son père avait été responsable du ralentissement du cœur de Potter, le soir de la bataille au Département des Mystères. Une, deux, trois fois ? Combien de fois Lucius Malfoy avait-il essayé de tuer l'Elu ?

Draco aimait son père. Il l'aimerait toujours. Mais il n'était pas triste de le savoir en prison.

Le blond referma son livre avec humeur et se leva. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

– Tinky ! appela-t-il, avec dans l'idée de se faire servir du thé.

L'Elfe de Maison apparut aussitôt.

– Oui, Maître ?

– Je voudrais–

Draco fut interrompu par un bruit de battements d'ailes. Tinky et lui levèrent la tête, pour voir un oiseau blanc arrivait vers eux à toute allure. Ils s'écartèrent, de peur de se faire percuter, mais l'oiseau maîtrisait parfaitement sa trajectoire et alla se poser sur le banc. C'était une chouette des neiges, aux plumes encore plus blanches que celles des paons albinos.

C'était Hedwige, la chouette de Potter.

– Bonjour, dit Draco d'une voix douce, en s'approchant précautionneusement d'elle.

La chouette pencha la tête sur le côté en hululant, moqueuse. Il ne fallait pas être Newt Scamander pour comprendre qu'elle trouvait son excès de prudence particulièrement ridicule.

Elle tendit la patte d'un air digne, montrant le morceau de parchemin qui y était attaché. Sans savoir à quoi s'attendre, Draco s'accroupit et défit la ficelle qui retenait la lettre :

_« Malfoy,_

_j'ignore si ce message est le bienvenu, mais je préfère avoir des regrets que des remords... »_

Draco leva les yeux au ciel en souriant malgré lui. Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, un tel préambule l'aurait crispé, voire énervé. C'était d'un cliché ! Mais de la part de Potter, ça passait. C'était si convenu, si maladroit, que ça en devenait adorable.

Draco reprit sa lecture.

_« … Je voulais simplement m'excuser (pour ton père)... »_

Draco grimaça. Potter avait les qualités rédactionnelles d'un enfant de huit ans.

_« … Ici, chez mon oncle et ma tante, les journées sont longues et ennuyeuses. Ça ne fait que deux jours mais j'ai déjà envie de faire ma valise et de prendre la poudre d'escampette... enfin, de cheminette. J'espère que tu vas bien,_

_Harry »_

Draco se laissa tomber sur la banquette et retourna le parchemin, s'attendant presque à ce que _« SURPRISE, CONNARD. C'ETAIT UNE BLAGUE »_ soit inscrit sur le verso. Mais rien.

Potter venait de lui envoyer une lettre d'excuses. Enfin, les excuses étaient noyées dans un flot de néant, mais quand même. C'était déjà bien plus que ce que le petit cœur de Draco pouvait supporter.

Merlin, la dernière fois que Potter lui avait volontairement adressé la parole remontait à un an auparavant, lors du trajet retour du Poudlard Express, à la fin de la quatrième année.

Dans le wagon à bagages... Quand Draco l'avait – pathétiquement – supplié de changer de camp ou de s'enfuir avec lui et que Potter avait – cruellement mais évidemment – refusé.

Ils s'étaient ignorés pendant toute la cinquième année. Alors que certains camarades de Draco s'étaient laissés embrigader par Dolores Ombrage, Draco avait passé son chemin. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il désapprouvait la Bridage Inquisitoriale. Non, il savait simplement qu'Ombrage en avait après Harry Potter et il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Harry Potter.

Potter et lui avaient emprunté deux chemins différents. Ils ne se connaissaient plus. En choisissant de suivre les Ténèbres, Draco avait lui-même enterré leur relation passée. Il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer sur la tombe.

Pendant toute la cinquième année, Draco avait donc pensé que Potter et lui ne communiqueraient plus jamais de toutes leurs vies et que c'était ainsi, et puis tant pis. Mais Potter ne l'entendait manifestement pas de cette oreille, car _il venait de lui envoyer une lettre._

– Maître Draco désirait quelque chose, Monsieur ? demanda finalement Tinky.

– Apporte-moi de quoi écrire, Tinky, et un verre d'eau. Ah, et du Miamhibou pour la chouette.

Tinky disparut, laissant Draco avec Hedwige, une copie bien usée des _Liaisons Dangereuses_ et une lettre de Harry Potter.

**xXx**

_Chambre de Harry au 4, Privet Drive_

Harry tournait en rond dans sa chambre, sa stupide lettre se répétant en boucle dans son crâne.

Il n'aurait pas dû parler de son oncle et de son tante. Qui s'en souciait, sérieusement ? Sûrement pas Malfoy.

Une année entière à faire comme si Malfoy n'existait pas et Harry parlait de son oncle et de sa tante ? Et il faisait un jeu-de-mot lamentable avec poudre d'escampette / de cheminette ?

Merlin, pourquoi ?

Si seulement Hedwige était là pour le réconforter...

Harry dut attendre encore trois longues heures avant que Hedwige daigne fondre sur la fenêtre grande ouverte de sa chambre.

– Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps ! la gronda Harry, en essayant de défaire le nœud à sa patte au vol.

Mécontente, la chouette planta ses serres dans son épaule et lui mordit sèchement l'oreille.

– Désolé, marmonna Harry, en se frottant l'oreille. Va boire si tu as soif, je m'occuperai de la lettre après.

Hedwige eut pitié de lui. Elle attrapa la ficelle dans son bec et tira d'un coup franc, libérant la lettre, puis elle retourna dans sa cage.

Les mains tremblantes, Harry déplia la réponse de Malfoy. Il sourit de toutes ses dents quand il découvrit qu'elle était loin d'être brève et il se jeta sur son lit pour la lire.

_« Potter,_

_tout d'abord, il va falloir qu'on revoie les bases. J'ai la conviction que tu n'as jamais ouvert ni même entendu parler de l'illustre Manuel des Convenances. Si c'est possible, demande à ton oncle et à ta tante de te le procurer, cela occupera tes oisives journées à coup sûr._

_En attendant, sache qu'il est de bon ton – voire obligatoire – de commencer une lettre en s'enquérant de l'état de santé du destinataire. Une fois cela fait, on peut parler à loisir de sa vie quotidienne plan-plan ou se laisser tenter par des plaisanteries qui ne font rire personne._

_Une autre point important. Si l'on écrit dans le but de présenter des excuses, la bienséance la plus élémentaire veut qu'on les introduise avec tact (et surtout pas entre parenthèses !)._

_Maintenant que les bases sont posées :_

_j'apprécie tes excuses, Potter, même si elles sont inappropriées. Ce n'est pas toi qui as envoyé mon père en prison. Qui plus est, les rumeurs racontent qu'il ne se serait pas montré tendre avec toi, au Département des Mystères..._

_En parlant de rumeurs, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sirius Black, ce soir-là. Je n'ose pas croire les bruits qui le disent parti pour un long voyage, encore moins ceux qui portent ma tante et ma mère responsables._

_Que les rumeurs soient fondées ou pas, n'hésite pas à me répondre sans fioritures. Les bonnes manières attendront, finalement._

_Pour ma part, perdu dans le Wiltshire sans autre compagnie que celles de nos deux paons et d'Aquila, mon hibou, je me sens coupé du reste du monde. Je crois que je partage le même sentiment que toi. Pour moi aussi, les deux premiers jours de vacances ont été longs et irréels, surtout quand je repense à tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur._

_Oh, et ne sois pas surpris de voir Aquila, je lui ai demandé de suivre ta chouette et de se charger de ta réponse. Cette pauvre Hedwige mérite de se reposer, après ce long aller-retour._

_Bien à toi,_

_Draco Malfoy »_

Harry tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et sursauta quand il vit le hibou grand-duc de Malfoy posé sur son bureau. Absorbé par sa lecture, il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Harry lui fit signe de se pousser un peu, puis il s'installa à son bureau pour répondre à Malfoy.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_29 juin 1996 – Jardin du 4, Privet Drive_

Le lendemain après-midi, comme à son habitude, Harry s'accroupit derrière un imposant massif d'hortensias pour écouter le journal télévisé. L'oreille tendue et les nerfs à vifs, il guettait un signe de l'intervention des Mangemorts dans le monde moldu.

Sa magie craquait autour de lui comme des braises qui n'attendaient que d'être ravivées. Harry avait attendu une réponse de Malfoy toute la nuit et toute la matinée, mais Aquila n'était pas revenu et cela faisait trente minutes que le présentateur télé parlait de King of the Ring, un événement de catch organisé dans le Wisconsin quelques jours plus tôt.

– _Flash spécial_ , annonça tout à coup une voix de femme. _Certains d'entre vous le savent déjà..._

Harry tendit un peu plus l'oreille et le cou, essayant de voir l'écran de télévision.

– … _le Brockdale Bridge s'est effondré aujourd'hui à 14h30 précise, occasionnant une cinquantaine de blessés et une douzaine de morts. Ces chiffres sont évidemment à prendre avec précaution, les secours étant toujours sur place. Nous avons actuellement en ligne trois experts qui sauront, nous l'espérons, répondre à nos questions. Bonjour, professeur Lloyd..._

Le professeur Lloyd et ses collègues avouèrent très vite leur totale incompréhension. Le Brockdale Bridge avait passé sa dernière inspection avec brio, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il se brise soudain en deux comme un vulgaire mikado.

Harry se releva discrètement, comptant retourner dans sa chambre pour réfléchir et, pourquoi pas, écrire à Ron et Hermione, quand un craquement sonore retentit à côté de lui.

Il fut étonné de ne pas voir apparaître Dobby, qui lui avait fait exactement le même coup l'année précédente. Le nouveau venu était une Elfe de Maison qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

– Harry Potter, Monsieur, le salua l'Elfe. Je suis Tinky et Tinky sert fièrement sa famille, comme les parents de Tinky avant elle !

– Bonjour ? répondit Harry, avec incertitude, en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux vers la fenêtre du salon, qui était grande ouverte. Est-ce que vous pourriez parler moins fort, s'il-vous-plaît ?

– N'ayez crainte, Monsieur, Tinky va repartir dès que Monsieur acceptera la visite du maître de Tinky, Monsieur !

– Ce n'est pas contre vous, Tinky, mais je ne peux pas recevoir n'importe qui, chuchota Harry, en surveillant toujours les Dursleys.

– Mon maître n'est pas n'importe qui ! couina l'Elfe d'un ton outré, en battant des bras. Mon maître–

Elle aurait sûrement continué sur la même lancée si Harry ne l'avait pas attrapée par le bras et entraînée derrière le massif de fleurs.

– S'il-vous-plaît, supplia Harry à voix basse, j'aurai des ennuis si quelqu'un nous entend !

– Tinky aussi aura des ennuis si Harry Potter n'accepte pas la visite de son maître, Monsieur, dit Tinky, en clignant ses grands yeux humides.

 _Technique de Serpentard_ , songea Harry.

– Quelle famille servez-vous ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Tinky est très heureuse que Monsieur lui demande à quelle famille elle appartient ! Tinky appartient à la famille Malfoy !

– Malfoy ? C'est Malfoy qui t'envoie ? balbutia Harry. Enfin, je veux dire... _Draco_?

– Le jeune maître a confié une mission à Tinky et Tinky–

– D'accord ! Malfoy... _Draco_ peut venir. Mais pas ici ! paniqua Harry, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il y a un parc, avec des jeux pour enfant, au bout de la rue. Pourriez-vous amener Draco là-bas ? Dans un quart d'heure ?

– Bien sûr, Monsieur, Tinky est un Elfe de Maison, répondit Tinky d'un ton snob, avant de claquer des doigts.

**xXx**

_Parc pour enfant, Little Whinging_

Harry tourna la tête vers la gauche, s'attendant presque à rencontrer du vide. Draco Malfoy était pourtant bien assis sur l'autre balançoire, ses doigts fins enroulés autour des chaînes rouillées et ses pieds induisant un léger mouvement d'avant en arrière.

Bien que cela faisait cinq minutes que Malfoy était apparu dans le Parc, Harry avait encore du mal à croire qu'il n'avait pas halluciné toute l'affaire.

Malfoy, envoyant son Elfe de Maison pour demander une audience ? Malfoy, dans le parc pour enfants de son quartier ?

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une chimère créée par son esprit malade.

– Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à ta dernière lettre, Potter, dit finalement Malfoy, sans regarder Harry. Je préférais te parler en face à face.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, d'un ton neutre.

Il hésita à se frotter les yeux, mais ne le fit pas. Si Malfoy était une illusion, autant en profiter jusqu'au bout. Pourquoi se jeter sur la pilule bleue et se priver d'un si doux mirage ?

– Ma tante… Bellatrix Lestrange... nous a rendu visite hier soir, dit Malfoy. Elle s'est vantée d'avoir tué son cousin. Puis Aquila est revenu dans la nuit, avec ta lettre qui confirmait ses dires et... me voilà. Je suis désolé pour ton parrain, Potter.

Ah, en fin de compte, Malfoy était bien réel : ses mots, tranchants comme la lame d'un rasoir, atteignaient physiquement Harry.

Harry bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Ainsi Bellatrix Lestrange, la seule Mangemort présente au Département des Mystères à avoir échappé aux Aurors, allait prendre le thé au Manoir Malfoy pour discuter du meurtre de Sirius !

– Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, dit le brun entre ses dents, en se balançant.

Il mourait d'envie de hurler sur Malfoy, de l'accuser de complicité, de traiter Narcissa et Bellatrix de tous les noms. Il se força à contenir sa colère.

Il y avait peu de chances que Malfoy y soit pour quelque chose. Le Serpentard ne connaissait pas le plan du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour attirer Harry au Département des Mystères.

D'eux deux, Harry était bien plus à blâmer pour la mort de Sirius... Oui, s'il avait écouté Dumbledore, s'il avait pris l'Occlumencie plus au sérieux, Sirius serait toujours en vie...

Harry sentit la panique et la culpabilité envahir sa poitrine, mais la voix de Hermione résonnait aussi dans son crâne, lui conseillant de se focaliser sur ses bons souvenirs avec Sirius plutôt que sur ses derniers instants.

– J'aurais aimé que tu le rencontres, Malfoy, dit-il avec beaucoup plus de contrôle qu'il ne pensait avoir. Sirius était un sorcier formidable. Dès qu'il est entré dans ma vie, il en est devenu un pilier ... Il m'a soutenu tout au long du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. L'année dernière, c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de monter l'A.D, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai voulu me battre contre le système, que j'ai pu tenir tête à Ombrage. C'était un putain de rebelle, merde ! Et même s'il est mort, sa maison continue à servir de QG.

Malfoy garda le silence. Il écoutait.

– Tu te souviens de Buck, l'hippogriffe ? continua Harry, avec un rire dépourvu d'humour. Sirius et lui ont passé les deux dernières années ensemble. Ils s'entendaient bien. Fiers et indépendants tous les deux, fidèles et sauvages...

– Hagrid a accepté de se séparer de Buck ? Comment ça se fait que Sirius et Buck... ? murmura Malfoy très bas, comme s'il avait peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

– Oh, à force, tu dois connaître l'histoire de ma vie, non ? C'est encore une affaire compliquée et sans queue ni tête. Enfin, bref... Buck doit s'ennuyer, sans lui.

Malfoy hocha la tête d'un air grave.

Même si Malfoy et lui étaient dans deux camps opposés et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis un an, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'éprouvait aucune difficulté à lui parler de Sirius en toute honnêteté, ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire avec Ron et Hermione.

Depuis le temps, Malfoy était comme un morceau de lui-même.

Leurs disputes, la guerre et les années qui passaient ne changeraient jamais rien à cet état de fait.

Le blond se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de ce qu'il allait avancer.

– Je crois que j'ai déjà rencontré ton parrain, dit-il tout doucement. C'était un Animagus, n'est-ce pas ? Il pouvait se transformer en gros chien noir.

– Tu veux dire, quand il m'a accompagné à la gare à la rentrée ? grimaça Harry. Personne n'était d'accord, ils pensaient que quelqu'un allait reconnaître sa forme d'Animagus... mais lui il s'en foutait, il sautait de partout comme un chiot surexcité, cet idiot.

C'était la dernière fois, avant la bataille au Département des Mystères, que son parrain avait mis le pied ou la patte dehors, songea-t-il avec amertume.

Sirius avait passé la dernière année de sa vie enfermé au 12, Square Grimmauld, une maison qu'il haïssait de toute son âme.

– Non, répondit Malfoy, tirant Harry de ses pensées. Je l'ai rencontré quelques mois avant la rentrée... à la fin de la quatrième année, le soir où Diggory est mort. Je t'ai rendu visite à l'infirmerie et il y avait un gros chien noir qui gardait la porte. A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais quand je l'ai vu sur le quai en septembre, j'ai fini par comprendre.

Harry ferma les yeux, combattant les larmes. Un poids dont il ignorait jusque-là l'existence venait de quitter sa poitrine. Sirius et Malfoy s'étaient rencontrés.

– Merci, souffla-t-il.

Malfoy hocha de nouveau la tête, l'air solennel. Il se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière en regardant dans le vague. Harry resta immobile puis il se rappela soudain qu'il avait quelque chose à raconter à Malfoy.

– Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Firenze il y a quelques mois… en mars je crois, à la fin de mon premier cours de Divination avec lui.

– Et ? demanda Malfoy, d'une voix anxieuse. Dès que Dumbledore a annoncé que Firenze remplacerait Trelawney, je me suis aussi dit qu'il fallait absolument que je lui parle. J'ai essayé plusieurs fois, mais à chaque fois il a refusé de me voir, sous prétexte que les étoiles–

– Pareil, grimaça Harry. La seule chose qu'il a consenti à me dire est, je cite, '' _le fil du_ _D_ _estin se déroul_ _e_ _sous_ _t_ _es yeux_ _. Marche dessus_ _sans le rompre_ '', ou quelque chose du genre. J'ai eu beau lui poser des questions sur notre Lien et sur Voldemort, il est resté muet. Quand je lui ai expliqué qu'on s'était engueulés, toi et moi, il ne m'a même pas conseillé de renouer le contact avec toi ! Alors que c'était lui qui m'avait dit de rester proche de toi, pour passer à côté de la malédiction...

– Peut-être que nos disputes ne pèsent pas assez lourds pour casser le fil du Destin, ricana Malfoy.

– Ouais, peut-être. En tout cas, selon Firenze, il suffit de se laisser porter.

– Je me demande s'il connaît vraiment le futur, Potter, ou s'il nous mène en bateau.

– Je n'en sais rien. Mais il a l'air d'avoir foi en nous, alors je préfère avoir foi en lui, dit Harry lugubrement.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_30 juin 1995 – Parc pour enfant, Little Whinging_

Le lendemain, Tinky escorta Draco au même point de rendez-vous que la veille, dans le parc du quartier où habitait Potter. Ce dernier l'attendait, assis sur un banc à l'ombre. Les balançoires étaient déjà occupées par des enfants.

– Il fait chaud, se plaignit Draco, en s'asseyant à côté de Potter. Comment font les Moldus pour supporter une telle chaleur ?

– Bois de l'eau. Enlève ta veste. Arrête de parler et tu économiseras de la salive. Bonjour, soit dit en passant, répondit Potter, avec un sourire amusé.

– Donne-moi à boire, ordonna Draco, en tendant la main.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui passer une bouteille d'eau. Draco essuya le goulot avec application – Potter leva de nouveau les yeux au ciel –, pencha la tête en arrière, fit attention à ne pas toucher le plastique avec ses lèvres et versa prudemment de l'eau dans son gosier.

Potter, ce triste personnage, donna un coup dans la bouteille, aspergeant Draco d'eau glacée.

– Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, réussit à articuler le Gryffondor entre deux fous rires, alors que Draco examinait l'étendu des dégâts avec horreur.

Il avait de l'eau dans les cheveux, sur le visage et dans le cou et tout le devant de sa chemise était trempé.

– Tu es le pire crétin que la Terre ait jamais eu le malheur de porter, râla-t-il en se penchant pour se sécher le visage sur le bas du tee-shirt de Potter, en guise de vengeance.

Il essaya de ne pas faire attention au ventre plat et infiniment familier de Potter, qui se contractait à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Merlin, même après plus d'un an, la vision et l'odeur de la peau de Potter lui tordaient les entrailles.

Draco se redressa, le souffle beaucoup trop court pour quelqu'un qui s'est simplement essuyé le visage sur le tee-shirt d'un crétin.

– Ça va, c'est que de l'eau, contra gauchement Potter, les joues un peu rouges, lui aussi. Tu as moins chaud, non ?

Draco ne daigna pas répondre. Si une telle chose était possible, il avait encore plus chaud. Il enleva donc sa veste et retroussa les manches de sa chemise.

Il sentit le regard de Potter sur son avant-bras gauche, à l'emplacement où les Mangemorts portaient la Marque des Ténèbres. Son attraction pour le brun s'évanouit comme neige au soleil.

– Tu veux regarder de plus près ? demanda-t-il d'un ton provocateur, en collant son avant-bras vierge contre le visage de Potter. Ou tu veux carrément jeter un _Revelio,_ Potter ?

– Non, je... Désolé, Malfoy, mais vous recevez Bellatrix Lestrange pour dîner ! se défendit Potter, en repoussant le bras tendu de Draco. Tu peux comprendre que je sois un peu...

– Je sais, le coupa Draco d'un ton sec, en croisant les bras. Le monde entier n'attend que ça, de toute façon. Quand est-ce que le fils de Lucius Malfoy – vous savez, Lucius Malfoy, le tocard qui a saccagé le Département des Mystères ? – recevra lui aussi la Marque des Ténèbres ? Quand est-ce que Malfoy Junior reprendra le flambeau de son père, maintenant que ce dernier est à Azkaban ? Quand est-ce que l'héritier des Malfoys, la famille de Sang-Purs la plus proche des Ténèbres, portera le même tatouage que son papa ?

– Tu n'es pas seulement le fils de ton père, dit Potter en fronçant des sourcils, sans se rendre compte du lieu commun qu'il venait d'énoncer. Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû regarder comme ça. Mais j'ai passé la nuit à me demander si...

– Et bien, non, Potter, je ne me suis pas fait de tatouages, répondit Draco, avant de choisir ses prochains mots avec soin : Ma peau est aussi vierge que la dernière fois que tu l'as vue.

Ça ne manqua pas. Le mot « vierge » et l'allusion à leur ancienne promiscuité physique firent rougir Potter. Draco sourit intérieurement, sa colère vite chassée par l'amusement.

Entre se disputer avec Potter et le taquiner, le choix était en réalité vite fait.

– Comment, le petit Potter est gêné ? se moqua-t-il, en donnant des coups de coude à l'autre sorcier. Salazar, tu es vraiment un vilain garçon à l'esprit tordu, la virginité dont je parlais n'était pas–

– Est-ce que tu l'es encore ? dit Potter très fort, sans contrôler le volume de sa voix.

Alertés par son cri, des Moldus tournèrent la tête vers leur banc avec un air réprobateur.

– Tu peux répéter ? Je crois que la Moldue avec un tee-shirt bleu, de l'autre côté de la rue, ne t'a pas bien entendu.

– Réponds, Malfoy.

– Et toi ?

– Il faut être deux pour faire l'amour, grommela Potter. Sinon, ça s'appelle se branler.

– Mais tu avais bien une copine l'année dernière, non ? Cho Chang... ?

– … ne compte pas. On s'est embrassés... deux fois, je crois ? Et une des deux fois, elle était en train de pleurer ?

– Potter, tu as fait pleurer Cho Chang ? s'effara faussement Draco, en plaquant ses mains sur ses joues. Je ne savais pas que tu étais si mauvais !

– Malfoy... dit Potter avec un regard appuyé.

– Non, mais vraiment, comment aurais-je pu imaginer une seule seconde que l'Elu était si peu doué avec sa langue qu'il en faisait pleurer les filles ?

– Malfoy, tu serais un tantinet plus crédible si tu n'avais jamais fait l'expérience de ma langue, rétorqua Potter. Tu ne t'es jamais plaint de mes compétences, que je sache.

Draco frissonna mentalement, quelques souvenirs indésirables poppant dans son esprit. Evoquer leur ancienne relation était aussi dangereux qu'euphorisant.

Merlin, réalisa-t-il, Potter venait vraiment de faire référence au fait qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés ! Ce garçon n'avait aucune espèce de savoir-vivre.

– Peut-être que tu t'es empiré avec le temps, comme un vinaigre qui tourne, suggéra Draco, prudemment.

– Tu ne le sauras jamais, Potter sourit en retour, avec une effronterie guillerette.

Potter flirtait-il avec lui ? Non, la question était idiote. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, _Potter flirtait avec lui._

Merlin, Draco était foutu.

– Revenons-en à nos moutons, dit soudain le Gryffondor d'un ton sérieux. Alors, tu l'as fait ? Avec Nott ?

– Et toi ?

– Je t'ai déjà dit que non, Malfoy, soupira Potter.

– Tu es vierge.

– Oui, Malfoy.

– Tu n'as pas couché avec Cho Chang.

– Non, Malfoy.

– Tu n'as jamais trempé ton–

– Malfoy !

Un couple de Moldus, à deux bancs de là, se leva et quitta le parc, en leur lançant des regards furieux par dessus l'épaule. Draco se mit à rire franchement.

– D'accord, Potter, je vais te répondre, annonça-t-il quand il retrouva finalement son calme.

Toutefois, Potter le regardait avec une sorte d'espoir fébrile et Draco n'avait soudain plus du tout envie de lui dire la vérité. Il se força, cependant.

– Je ne suis plus vierge, dit-il assez piteusement, en regardant ses chaussures.

Pourquoi ses yeux s'étaient-ils détournés ? Pourquoi sa voix avait-elle tremblé sur la fin ? Draco n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. La plupart des sorciers de son âge étaient fiers de perdre leur virginité. Ils le criaient sur tous les toits et dans toutes les Salles Communes.

Mais dans leurs cas, la nouvelle était sûrement accueillie par des hourras et des sifflements, pas par l'expression meurtrie de Harry Potter.

Draco se répéta qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir mais ça ne servait à rien, un sentiment de culpabilité injustifié lui serrait quand même la gorge.

Il osa un regard vers Potter. Mille questions étaient inscrites sur le visage du Gryffondor : quand, où, avec qui, pourquoi ?

Potter ne dit rien. Il devait savoir qu'il n'avait aucun droit de poser ces questions intrusives.

– Est-ce que tu es toujours avec Nott ? demanda-t-il à la place.

– On s'est séparés après l'affaire au Département des Mystères, répondit Draco.

– C'est vrai que le père de Nott y était, dit Potter, sur le ton de la conversation. Hermione l'a pétrifié et ton père à toi voulait…

– Je sais que mon père a ordonné aux autres Mangemorts de l'abandonner, le coupa Draco. De toute façon, ça ne marchait plus entre Théo et moi. Les temps qu'on vit… Nous avions tous les deux des attentes différentes.

Il s'arrêta là. Il n'avait ni l'envie ni le courage d'avouer que Théo avait choisi de ne pas se joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres mais que Draco avait été incapable de le suivre sur cette voie.

Potter, ce saint, lui fit un petit sourire compatissant.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Ils regardèrent les enfants moldus jouer avec insouciance, à une dizaine de mètres de leur banc. Aucun de ces morveux ne savait ce qu'il se préparait dans l'ombre... Aucun des adultes qui les surveillaient ne savait que l'adolescent à lunettes rondes et aux cheveux en bataille qui se prélassait sur le banc, à côté de Draco, était en danger de mort.

Malgré le soleil qui tapait sur ses épaules, Draco frémit. Potter était _en_ _danger de mort._

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres parvenait à ses fins, le cœur de Potter s'arrêterait, ses yeux verts se voileraient et Draco ne pourrait jamais vérifier si le Survivant embrassait désormais comme un pied.

Est-ce que Potter avait changé de manière d'embrasser, depuis la dernière fois ? Mais quand était-ce, au juste, la dernière fois ?

Draco commença à paniquer. Plus il vieillissait, plus ses souvenirs devenaient vagues et confus... c'était comme si son passé se déconnectait de son présent, comme si son histoire avec Potter était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre...

Est-ce que leur dernier baiser était au bord du Lac, pendant la tempête de neige, en janvier de quatrième année ? Mais non... le lendemain, Draco avait dormi dans le lit de Potter, ils avaient dû s'embrasser... Et après ? Dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets ? Non, non et non, Draco et Théo s'étaient mis à sortir plus sérieusement ensemble, à ce moment-là...

– A quoi tu penses ? demanda soudain Potter.

– A rien, répondit Draco d'un ton brusque.

– On dirait pas... Tu sais que j'ai pris des cours de Legilimencie avec Snape, l'année dernière ?

– Tu mens ! paniqua Draco.

– Absolument pas. Il me suffirait d'un _Legilimens_ et je saurais ce que tu as en tête, dit Potter d'un ton suffisant.

– Si tu utilises ta baguette en territoire moldu, le Ministère va t'expulser de Poudlard, contra Draco, en mobilisant tout de même ses barrières mentales, au cas où.

– Le Ministère me mange dans la main maintenant, il faut suivre un peu, Malfoy ! Tu crois vraiment que le Magenmagot va réorganiser une audience disciplinaire contre moi, le héros nationel, l'Elu, celui qui toujours échappe à la Mort ? Mon temps de disgrâce est révolu, mon heure de gloire est venue !

– D'accord, capitula Draco en soupirant. J'essayais de me rappeler quand est-ce qu'on s'était embrassé pour la dernière fois. Content. Potter ? C'est ridicule, je sais.

Potter ne sembla pas trouver cela risible. Au contraire, il détourna le regard, l'air embarrassé.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà pensé à moi... enfin... à _nous_ , quand tu étais avec Nott ?

Draco avait instinctivement envie de répondre « non » mais il devait la vérité à Potter.

– Oui, ça m'est arrivé quelques fois, confessa-t-il.

Potter resta bouche bée pendant un long moment. Quand il retrouva enfin la faculté de parler, ce fut pour dire :

– J'ai menti, en fait. Snape m'a donné des cours particuliers d'Occlumencie, pas de Legilimencie. Et j'étais nul, de toute façon.

– Tu es une ordure, grogna le Serpentard, en laissant tomber sa tête en arrière avec un soupir.

– Une ordure émue par ce que tu viens de lui révéler, dit Potter joyeusement. Tu sais, Malfoy, une fois, Cho Chang a essayé de me faire un baiser dans le cou, et... ça m'a tout crispé. C'est comme si ce truc nous appartenait, à toi et à moi seulement. Et je voulais le garder pour nous, même s'il n'y avait plus de nous...

La gorge serrée, Draco hocha de la tête. Potter posa lentement sa main sur la sienne. Dans ses yeux verts, se mélangeaient la mélancolie et l'espoir, mais surtout beaucoup de tendresse.

Draco entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Potter.

Aux yeux des Moldus, ils avaient sûrement l'air de deux amoureux sur un banc public. Si seulement c'était vrai.


	21. Big D et Frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : référence à Heidi.
> 
> Précédemment : Début de l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième années. Lucius est en prison, Harry envoie une lettre d'excuses à Draco. Les deux garçons se retrouvent dans un parc pour enfants et discutent de Sirius, tué par Bellatrix, puis le lendemain, de virginité. Après leur séparation un an plus tôt, ils semblent avoir renoué le contact, mais la guerre est plus menaçante que jamais...
> 
> HIBRIDAE

* * *

 

**HIBRIDAE**

**SIXIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 21 : Big D et** **Frottage**

**_''Arrête ton char, Malfouine''_ **

* * *

 

_1er juillet 1996 – Chambre de Harry au 4, Privet Drive_

_« Bip – bip – b – »_

Harry éteignit son réveil sans ouvrir les yeux, avant de se remettre en position fœtale, les draps enroulés autour des jambes, l'oreiller serré dans les bras. Il était trop bien dans l'inconscience, il n'avait aucune envie de revenir à la réalité.

Mais ses plans de sommeil bienheureux furent contrariés par son propre esprit : les pensées et les souvenirs fusaient déjà sous son crâne, l'empêchant de replonger dans le néant.

Harry se leva de mauvaise grâce, la journée de la veille défilant dans sa mémoire comme une vidéo en accéléré. Son après-midi au Parc avec Malfoy lui avait laissé un arrière-goût aigre-doux dans l'âme. Certes, Malfoy ne portait pas _encore_ la Marque des Ténèbres, mais il avait couché avec Théodore Nott. A plusieurs reprises.

Maintenant que Harry savait, il se tâtait très sérieusement à acheter un Retourneur de Temps aux enchères pour aller foutre des gifles à son ancien Lui, lui ordonner de se bouger les fesses et, surtout, de ne pas lâcher Malfoy.

Encore un regret à ajouter à une liste déjà bien trop longue...

Dans la douche, un autre sentiment familier, la culpabilité, se fit une place dans sa poitrine. Car il se passait au dehors des choses bien plus graves que la perte de la virginité de Draco Malfoy.

La veille, le journal télévisé de 20H avait diffusé d'étranges vidéos du secrétaire d'État, Herbert Chorley. Une fois, on le surprenait en train de regarder un mur en souriant bêtement, une autre fois, en train de boire l'eau des cabinets. Dans la vidéo la plus récente, il se mettait à imiter le canard au plein milieu d'une réunion avec des représentants étrangers.

Les Moldus songeaient à un _burn out_. Harry pariait sur un _Imperius_.

Les informations avaient aussi relaté les meurtres d'Amelia Bones et d'Emmeline Vance, deux noms loin d'être inconnus aux oreilles de Harry.

L'été dernier, lors de son audience disciplinaire, Amelia Bones avait voté pour l'annulation des charges. Quant à Emmeline Vance, elle était un membre notable de l'Ordre du Phénix et figurait sur la photo que Maugrey lui avait montrée.

La Lumière avait perdu deux sorcières...

Harry se brossa les dents en maudissant son impuissance. Si seulement il n'était pas coincé au 4, Privet Drive mais dehors, avec les autres, en train de se battre ! Après s'être habillé, il retourna dans sa chambre pour fourrer un rouleau de parchemin et un stylo dans son sac.

En descendant les escaliers, il entendit Vernon et Pétunia discuter d'un ouragan qui s'était abattu sur le Sud-Ouest pendant la nuit.

– … inadmissible ! Des incompétents, bourrés de diplômes, incapables de prévoir...

Harry se faufila dans la cuisine. Il vola une tranche de pain de mie abandonnée sur le comptoir et sortit discrètement de la maison. Malfoy et lui avaient rendez-vous au Parc une heure plus tard, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'écrire à Ron et à Hermione.

Assis sur le même banc que la veille, Harry s'attela à la tâche. Craignant d'attirer l'attention des Moldus, il n'avait pas voulu emporter sa plume et son encrier. Il n'avait cependant pas pensé au fait que son stylo-bille n'était pas du tout adapté pour écrire sur du parchemin.

Ainsi, une heure plus tard, Malfoy le trouva occupé à repasser sur ses mots avec application, sa langue coincée entre ses dents.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet engin ? grommela le Serpentard, en zieutant le stylo-bille.

Il s'assit à côté de Harry.

– Un stylo. C'est un outil d'écriture, répondit le brun, en parcourant son message des yeux pour détecter les points de _i_ manquants.

– Ça ne m'a pas l'air bien pratique.

– Sur du papier normal, ça fonctionne à merveille. Enfin bref, j'ai fini, dit Harry avec un soupir soulagé, en enroulant ses deux lettres.

Malfoy tendit la main et Harry lui passa le stylo. L'air méfiant, le blond le fit tourner dans ses doigts, le testa sur la paume de sa main, clipsa et déclipsa le capuchon.

– Un monde inconnu pour moi, dit-il en rendant le stylo à Harry. Les Moldus et leurs inventions...

– Tu n'as toujours pas été aller voir un film, je suppose ? On en avait parlé, en troisième année, tu te souviens ?

– Evidemment que je me souviens, rit doucement Malfoy, comme s'il était incongru d'imaginer qu'il ait pu oublier. J'aurais bien aimé mais quand est-ce que j'aurais eu le temps ? Et avec qui ?

– C'est l'été ! Amène ta mère ou... je ne sais pas, dit le Gryffondor, en soupirant longuement. C'est l'été et...

_C'est l'été et je suis coincé chez mon oncle et ma tante._

_C'est l'été et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai rendez-vous avec toi._

_C'est l'été et Voldemort et les Mangemorts ne prennent pas de vacances._

_C'est l'été et, à la rentrée, on va retourner à l'école, au lieu de faire quelque chose d'utile._

_C'est l'été et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que sera mon avenir._

_C'est l'été et ça fait des années que je t'ai dans la peau, Malfoy, mais on tourne en rond._

Harry resta silencieux.

– Potter, murmura Malfoy, un quart d'heure plus tard. Je suis contrit de te tirer de tes sombres pensées, mais quelqu'un approche.

Harry leva la tête et vit, effaré, Dudley et sa bande traverser le parc et venir dans leur direction.

– Hey, Harry ! le salua Dudley avec un sourire moqueur.

– Salut, Big D, répondit Harry d'un ton blasé, en roulant exagérément des yeux.

Dudley continua de sourire et se planta devant le banc, les jambes légèrement écartées. Ses amis se placèrent derrière lui, les mains dans les poches et le même sourire méchant sur le visage.

– Alors comme ça, on a un ami maintenant, Harry ? ricana Dudley en désignant Malfoy du menton. Ou _plus_ qu'un ami ? On a remplacé... comment il s'appelait, déjà ? Ah oui, Cedrrric ? Tu continues de rêver de lui ou maintenant tu passes tes nuits dans les bras de Blondie ici présent ?

Harry sentit Malfoy se raidir à côté de lui, mais lui resta détendu. Depuis l'histoire avec les Détraqueurs un an plus tôt, Dudley avait arrêté de lui chercher des noises. Aujourd'hui, il avait apparemment besoin d'une piqûre de rappel et Harry allait se faire une joie de jouer à l'infirmier.

– Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je te disais que c'était vrai, Diddy ? Hummm ?

– Je le raconterais à mes parents, bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Dudley. Ils ne seraient pas contents, papa déteste les tapettes – qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi là, avec ta main dans la poche ? Tu veux sortir ta... ta bag... Tu es comme lui, un taré, c'est ça ? Réponds-moi, Blondie !

La main droite enfoncée dans sa poche, Malfoy regardait Dudley avec innocence.

– Moi ? Ma baguette ?

– Ne prononce pas ce mot ! s'exclama Dudley, en jetant un coup d'œil effrayé vers ses amis, qui lui rendirent un regard perplexe.

– De quoi tu parles, Dud ? s'enquit Gordon.

Dudley haussa nerveusement des épaules et se tourna de nouveau vers Harry et Malfoy.

– Tu sais, Big D, dit lentement Malfoy, l'air ravi, c'est très impoli de sortir sa baguette en public. Je réserve ça à nos moments privés, à Potter et à moi. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Dudley fit un bond en arrière.

– Vous êtes dégoûtants, espèces de... de sales pété... pété-rastes ! On s'arrache ! cria-t-il, en faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre.

– C'est quoi son problème ? Qui est ce charmant personnage, en fait ? demanda Malfoy quelques instants plus tard, quand Dudley et sa bande eurent déserté le parc.

– Mon cousin, Dudley, soupira Harry. On a grandi ensemble.

– Ah, tout s'explique ! s'exclama dramatiquement le blond. Comment n'ai-je pas pu remarquer l'amour pur et sain qui vous liait ? Et surtout votre ressemblance physique ? Les épaules musculeuses, les petits yeux perdus au milieu de la figure, les cheveux couleur paille desséchée...

– Arrête ton char, Malfouine, rétorqua Harry du tac-o-tac.

Quand il vit l'expression choquée de son ami, il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire.

– Ça va, ne boude pas, Malfoy. Attends... Les Malfoys ne boudent pas, non ?

– Je ne boude pas, Potter. Ou vois-tu une once de bouderie sur ce beau visage ?

– Là, dit Harry pour l'embêter, en touchant sa joue du bout du doigt. Et là. Et là, et là et... là.

Ce qui n'était qu'une boutade se transforma vite en moment gênant. Malfoy déglutit très sonorement quand le doigt de Harry se posa sur la commissure de ses lèvres, dans une sorte de caresse accidentelle.

**xXx**

Draco voulait supplier Potter de continuer à le malmener, c'est-à-dire, de lui caresser la joue, la bouche, n'importe quoi. Évidemment, c'était des choses qui ne se faisaient pas en public. Des choses qu'ils ne faisaient pas tout court, Potter et lui, ou plutôt, qu'ils ne faisaient _plus._

Leur dernier baiser lui revint soudain en mémoire. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? C'était un an auparavant, dans le Poudlard Express, juste avant les vacances d'été... Oui, enfermés dans le wagon à bagages, ils s'étaient embrassés sur le coin de la bouche, dans un pathétique et miraculeux presque-baiser.

La frustration qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là l'assaillit tout à coup, aussi violente qu'à l'époque, peut-être même plus, à la façon d'un feu qu'on ravive et qui repart de plus belle, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Potter avait été absent de sa vie pendant un an et Draco avait cru, comme un idiot, qu'il pourrait vivre tout le reste de son existence sans lui. Comme il s'était trompé ! Quelques rendez-vous dans un parc moldu et la passion était comme neuve, le consumant de l'intérieur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il désirait Potter... Tout ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'ils fassent, là, maintenant, tout de suite, en envoyant le monde, la guerre, Dumbledore et Voldemort se faire mettre !

Mais, par dessus tout, comme Potter lui avait manqué... Ce n'était pas le sexe qui lui avait manqué. Potter et lui avaient beau avoir expérimenté plusieurs choses ensemble, le sexe n'était pas le fondement de leur histoire.

Non, la simple présence de Potter, leurs échanges de piques, leurs petits trucs rien qu'à eux, tous ces tendres moments hors du temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, sur fond de rock moldu, c'était ça qui lui manquait.

Évidemment, Draco avait envie d'embrasser Potter, de le toucher de partout, de chérir sa chair et de le faire gémir... mais ce dont il avait vraiment besoin, c'était de passer du temps avec lui. De faire partie de sa vie.

Et c'est pour cette raison que Draco ne broncha pas quand Potter récupéra son doigt en détournant le regard. Etre assis sur un banc public avec Potter lui suffisait. Même s'il mourait un peu de l'intérieur, Draco n'osait pas espérer plus.

Les deux sorciers prétendirent qu'il ne s'était rien passé – jamais mensonge n'avait sonné plus vrai que celui-là – et se mirent à débattre du succès de ''Wonderwall'', le tube d'Oasis qui n'avait pas quitté le top 30 mondial depuis sa sortie en octobre dernier.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi à discuter insouciamment, sans aborder aucun sujet sérieux et surtout sans jamais faire allusion à la tension électrique qui les attirait l'un vers l'autre.

Malgré le tumulte qui ravageait leurs cœurs, ils étaient en paix.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_2 juillet 1996 – Chambre de Draco au Manoir Malfoy_

Le lendemain, à quatorze heures précises, Potter et Tinky apparurent dans la chambre de Draco.

– Merlin, souffla Potter, en lâchant le bras de Tinky. Est-ce qu'on est dans ta chambre, Malfoy ?

– Où voudrais-tu qu'on soit ? Tinky, apporte-nous de quoi nous restaurer, veux-tu ? Des fruits du verger, par exemple.

L'Elfe de Maison s'inclina respectueusement avant de disparaître.

– Je pensais... Je pensais que Tinky allait m'amener au cinéma, ou quelque part du genre ! Pas...

Potter agita les bras, pour exprimer sa confusion.

– Hier, avant qu'on se sépare, tu m'as dit que tu avais un plan, continua-t-il, l'air toujours aussi perdu. Tu m'as dit que tu connaissais un endroit à l'abri des regards, parfait pour passer une après-midi tranquille. Et c'était ta chambre ? C'est sûr que Dudley ne pourra pas nous y trouver mais... retourner au Parc de mon quartier aurait été moins risqué, Malfoy.

Draco commença à douter. La veille, l'idée lui avait semblé bonne. Avait-il commis une grave erreur, en demandant à son Elfe d'escorter Potter dans sa chambre au Manoir ?

Comme si Draco l'avait appelée, Tinky réapparut à ce moment-là avec un _pop_ sonore. Elle déposa un plateau sur la table basse, s'inclina bien bas et s'évanouit de nouveau dans les airs.

– Assied-toi, Potter, ordonna Draco, d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Il s'assit au bord de son lit pour montrer l'exemple, mais Potter ne l'imita pas.

– Malfoy, je ne devrais pas être là, dit le Gryffondor, en faisant les cent pas. Si quelqu'un...

– Tu es en sécurité, affirma le blond. Tinky a enchanté ma chambre. Personne ne peut nous y trouver, hormis elle.

– Ta chambre est incartable ? bredouilla Potter, en regardant tout autour de lui, comme pour vérifier la présence des barrières magiques.

– Quelque chose du genre. Je t'avoue que la Magie pratiquée par les Elfes de Maison est difficile à définir et à comprendre pour nous sorci–

– D'accord, le coupa Potter en se détendant considérablement. Je dois être fou mais je te fais confiance.

– Assied-toi alors, tu me stresses, lui demanda de nouveau Draco.

Mais, une fois encore, l'autre sorcier ne l'écouta pas.

Sa surprise et sa panique passées, Potter se mit à inspecter la chambre de Draco. Il laissa son index glisser sur les tranches des livres de sa bibliothèque, penchant parfois la tête pour en décrypter un titre.

Puis il s'approcha de l'enchevêtrement de posters que Draco avait jadis fixés à l'aide d'un Maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Draco regrettait amèrement son excès de zèle d'antan à chaque fois que la photo de Gilderoy Lockhart lui adressait un clin d'œil enjôleur.

Potter s'arrêta finalement devant son bureau, où trônaient son lecteur CD et son casque audio.

– Comment tu t'es procuré du matériel moldu ? demanda-t-il, en appuyant sur la mousse du casque Sennheiser, pour en tester la souplesse.

– Pas tes affaires, répondit Draco avec dignité.

– Tu préfères que je te demande pourquoi il y a une photo de moi à onze ans collée sur ton mur ?

Draco blêmit. Il avait accroché cette photo si longtemps auparavant qu'il n'avait même plus conscience qu'elle était là.

– Pour ma défense, je ne te connaissais pas encore à l'époque.

– Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu l'as affichée... dit Potter, taquin, en s'asseyant finalement sur le lit à côté de Draco.

Il attrapa un petit abricot sur le plateau que Tinky avait apporté et le goba. Il mâcha quelques secondes, la bouche ouverte, puis recracha le noyau dans sa main.

– J'avais onze ans ! Comme tous les autres gamins, j'étais surexcité à l'idée d'aller dans la même école que Harry Potter... J'ignorais qu'il n'avait aucun savoir-vivre, dit Draco les lèvres pincées, en regardant Potter poser le noyau à même la table.

– Tu regrettes de m'avoir rencontré, Malfoy ? demanda Potter, d'un ton badin, bien que son regard était on-ne-peut-plus sérieux.

– Non, admit Draco avec simplicité, en prenant lui aussi un abricot.

Il l'ouvrit soigneusement en deux, déposa le noyau dans une saucière, puis il fourra les deux oreillons dans sa bouche sans aucune manière. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours envié le manque de savoir-vivre de Potter. Il y avait quelque chose de libérateur à faire comme bon lui semblait.

– Tu fais des efforts dans la voie de l'indélicatesse, mais ce n'est pas encore ça. Regarde et apprends, Ô grand prince Malfoy, dit Potter, avant d'engloutir un nouvel abricot, à grands renforts de bruits de mastication.

Draco fit une grimace dégoûtée quand du jus gicla de la bouche de Potter.

– Arrête de faire semblant, ça ne marche pas avec moi, susurra Potter, en haussant un sourcil libidineux. Je sais que tu aimes d'amour mon côté rustre... mon côté brut... ou plutôt brute...

Puis il rit, trop heureux. Draco rit aussi et dit, sans réfléchir :

– Hey, Potter, est-ce que ça te ferait peur, si je te disais que j'ai parfois l'impression que tu es la seule chose de bien qui me soit arrivée ? La seule chose qui compte vraiment ?

Potter arrêta de rire. Quant à Draco, il était mortifié. S'il possédait une Cape d'Invisibilité, il se serait sûrement enroulé dedans. Pourquoi diable venait-il de faire une si gênante confession ?

Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait tout simplement pas avouer. C'était embarrassant, voire bizarre. Lui-même ne saurait pas comment réagir si quelqu'un lui parlait avec une telle franchise. Peut-être qu'il ferait la sourde oreille.

Un peu comme la fois où son père lui avait dit « je t'aime ».

– Est-ce que ça me ferait peur ? répéta Potter, quand il eut retrouvé la parole. J'ai peur de beaucoup de choses, mais pas de toi, Malfoy. J'ai bien plus peur que ta mère ou que... quelqu'un d'autre... nous surprenne.

– La porte de ma chambre est infranchissable, expliqua Draco machinalement. Tinky a installé les sortilèges de protection au tout début des vacances. Ça fait une semaine et personne n'a cherché ou réussi à entrer dans ma chambre.

– Certes mais–

– Oh, je conçois tout à fait que tu ne te sentes pas vraiment en sécurité chez moi, c'est aussi mon cas, ricana faiblement le Serpentard. Cependant, si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai un plan de secours. Dans le cas où les choses tourneraient mal, Tinky a pour ordre de te faire transplaner en lieu sûr loin, très loin du Wiltshire.

– Et toi ? Que t'arriverait-il ?

– Je préfère ne pas y penser. De toute façon, personne ne te trouvera ici. Sincèrement, quel imbécile chercherait le Garçon-qui-a-survécu dans le QG du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Potter lui donna un coup de coude, comme pour lui demander de rester sérieux.

– Non mais avoue-le, Potter, personne de sain d'esprit ne pourrait croire que tu es vraiment là, continua Draco, le cœur inexplicablement serré. Harry Potter, dans ma chambre... ? Ça ne peut être qu'un rêve éveillé.

– Ah, je ne sais pas, soupira Potter, avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix. Je ne peux pas m'exprimer pour les autres habitants de ce Manoir, mais personnellement, cette situation est loin de me paraître aussi absurde que tu le laisses entendre. Toi et moi, assis sur le rebord d'un lit, grignotant et devisant de tout et de rien ? Je crois me souvenir que c'est déjà arrivé par le passé...

– Attends, laisse-moi deviner, Potter... est-ce que ça te rappelle nos pique-niques champêtres, quand nous vivions dans les Alpes Suisses, en compagnie de notre Saint-Bernard Hercule et de notre chèvre Blanchette ? **(1)**

– Les Alpes ! L'air pur des montagnes me manque, renchérit Potter, joueur. Comme le temps a passé depuis...

– Nous qui n'étions que des enfants à l'époque, nous avons grandi.

– Vieilli.

– Parle pour toi, Potter. Je suis au sommet de ma forme.

– Je n'en doute pas, rit le Gryffondor. Mais plus sérieusement, ça fait un bail qu'on n'a pas traîné comme ça, rien que toi et moi. Ça me rend un peu nostalgique...

Draco acquiesça. Il comprenait parfaitement son sentiment. Parfois, souvent même, il rêvait de remonter le temps et de retrouver l'insouciance de ses treize ans, cette l'époque où tout semblait si facile et pourtant si compliqué...

Quand Potter et lui tâtonnaient sans savoir où ils allaient, découvrant leurs corps respectifs avec émoi et maladresse, persuadés qu'ils étaient les premiers sur Terre à le faire.

Draco sourit pour lui-même. Malgré leurs expériences sensuelles, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient innocents ! Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, se suçaient, mais jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer coucher ensemble. Faire l'amour ? A treize ans, cela devait leur paraître totalement surréaliste.

Mais maintenant ? Un simple sourire de Potter lui donnait des envies de pénétration.

Draco se rappela soudain qu'il avait déjà vu Potter nu, entièrement nu, dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets, en quatrième année. Ah, ça lui revenait. De retour dans son lit, faible créature qu'il était, il s'était même branlé en pensant à Potter, à son corps maigre et mouillé, à ses cheveux emmêlés et humides, à ses fesses fermes et tentatrices.

Merlin, il avait une érection.

Potter déglutit sonorement quand il remarqua l'état dans lequel était Draco. Ce dernier aurait dû être affreusement gêné mais il rougit à peine. A quoi bon se cacher ou se confondre en excuses ? Potter avait toujours su qu'il lui faisait un effet dingue. Il savait qu'une seule caresse suffisait pour que Draco s'emballe, même pas, un regard, ou un putain de sourire...

– Draco... murmura Potter en le regardant droit dans les yeux, la voix saturée d'émotion.

Merlin, Potter était magnifique. Draco se força à ne pas détourner le regard. C'était aussi difficile que de regarder le soleil sans ciller.

– Oui ? réussit-il à dire, relevant à peine le fait que Potter l'avait appelé par son prénom.

– Tu m'as vraiment manqué, l'année dernière.

– Toi aussi, répondit doucement Draco.

L'échange était banal. Draco avait pourtant l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Merde, c'était bon d'entendre ce genre de choses. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait, pour que Potter lui dise qu'il le trouvait beau, attirant, lumineux... pour qu'il lui confesse avoir passé une année de merde sans lui, pour qu'il le supplie de rester avec lui, de partir avec lui, _d'être_ avec lui !

Mais comme Draco n'avait pas encore totalement perdu l'esprit, il garda le silence et ouvrit simplement les bras. Potter n'hésita pas un instant et se blottit contre lui.

Draco inspira un grand coup quand il referma ses bras sur Potter. Il se sentait si léger, soudain, comme lorsqu'on se réveille après un cauchemar ou qu'on remonte à la surface après un concours d'apnée.

 _Il n'y a rien de plus délicieux que d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui nous est cher_ , songea-t-il.

Décidément, la période où il détestait le contact physique était loin derrière lui. Il avait arrêté de repousser les baisers de sa mère et les accolades de ses camarades quelque part au cours de sa quatrième année, l'année où les Ténèbres avaient repris du service.

En cinquième année, il avait aussi pris l'habitude de serrer Théo dans ses bras chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher. Et Pansy lui faisait des _comfort hug_ dès qu'elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin.

Mais étreindre Potter était comme étreindre quelqu'un pour la première fois. Etreindre Potter faisait partie d'un tout autre pan de réalité.

C'était comme détenir un secret ou un feu follet, c'était se rouler en boule sous sa couette alors qu'il pleut dehors. Ça semblait tout neuf et tremblotant, mais aussi vieux comme le monde. C'était rentrer dans une maison où l'on se sent immédiatement chez soi, puis se rendre compter qu'on y a déjà habité.

C'était comme si, depuis des années, Potter continuait à être une nouveauté dans la vie de Draco, comme si Draco n'arrivait toujours pas à _réaliser_.

Avec un _humm_ heureux, Potter enfouit son nez dans le cou de Draco. Ce dernier retint un grognement de plaisir. Sentir le souffle chaud de Potter, sentir ses lèvres toucher presque sa peau, ça lui donnait des pensées dangereuses.

Il pourrait tuer pour que Potter lui fasse de nouveau un baiser dans le cou. Il se rappelait si bien de la bouche de Potter qui le connaissait par cœur, de ses dents qui savaient où mordre et de sa langue qui savait où lécher, et de ses halètements _toxiques_ , tant ils étaient excitants.

A ces pensées, l'érection de Draco, sous ses robes, se fit encore plus dure. Le blond bougea imperceptiblement. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal aux bras et que leur position n'était pas très confortable, en réalité.

Ils étaient assis côte à côte sur le bord du lit et devaient se contorsionner pour se faire ce câlin.

Draco s'écarta avec regret. Potter ne sembla pas vexé. Au contraire, sans consulter l'hôte des lieux, il fit sauter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et s'allongea dans le lit, l'air très sûr de lui, comme s'il habitait là.

Draco ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et il enleva lui aussi ses chaussures et ses chaussettes.

Sans un mot, il se glissa à côté de Potter sous la couette d'été et, aussi simplement que cela, ils étaient au lit ensemble, en un début d'après-midi de juillet. Potter l'attira contre lui et ils étaient de nouveau en train de se faire un câlin, sauf que cette fois-ci, leur position était confortable, et leurs corps entiers s'étreignaient.

Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, leurs torses se plaquèrent l'un contre l'autre et leurs bassins se retrouvèrent alignés. Sentir leurs érections toutes proches, palpitantes, mais séparées par des vêtements, était à la fois grisant et terriblement frustrant.

Dans son caleçon, le sexe de Draco tremblait et tressautait, au bord des larmes : il rêvait de se frotter contre la jambe de Potter. Toutefois, Draco ne lui prêta aucune forme d'attention.

Il était excité – avait-il déjà été aussi excité de sa vie ? – mais son excitation ne faisait pas le poids face à l'émerveillement qu'il ressentait. Il était avec Potter. _Il était dans son lit avec Potter._ L'adoration l'emportait sur le désir.

Jouir gâcherait tout. Jouir mettrait un terme à ce moment et Draco voulait justement que ce moment dure toujours. Il voulait que sa vie ne soit plus que cet ensorcelant entre-deux, où la tension le rendait fou et où Potter constituait le seul élément de son univers.

Mais l'immobilité éternelle n'était apparemment pas dans les plans de Potter. En effet, après un petit quart d'heure sans geste ni parole, Potter remua légèrement et Draco sentit ses doigts se poser sur son épaule.

Surpris, le Serpentard rouvrit les yeux. Il les referma dès qu'il remarqua que ceux de Potter étaient toujours fermés. De toute façon, Draco préférait garder les paupières closes. Ainsi, la présence de Potter l'envahissait par le biais de ses autres sens, mille fois plus puissante.

Son odeur caractéristique, que Draco retrouverait à coup sûr dans l'Amortentia, même s'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en renifler, ses os saillants, qui cherchaient à atteindre Draco au plus profond de sa chair, ses cheveux épais et rugueux, qui chatouillaient le cou de Draco, et son bras que Draco écrasait...

Et son autre main, celle qui traçait des cercles tendres sur l'épaule de Draco. C'était à peine si ses doigts effleuraient sa peau, tant ils étaient légers et lents.

 _C'est comme si une fée dansait sur mon épaule_ , songea le blond.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, il profita des caresses de Potter sans bouger. Il finit par lever sa propre main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Potter, quelque chose qu'il adorait faire, quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Il avait le droit de faire ça ! Trois jours plus tôt, il était persuadé qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais au nid d'oiseau qui servait de chevelure à Potter. Et maintenant, il jouait avec les mèches de Potter, les enroulant autour de ses doigts, les tirant parfois, et il sentait que Potter appréciait autant ses caresses que lui les siennes.

La main du brun continuait en effet à survolait sa peau du bout de ses ongles, sans jamais se presser. Elle avait quitté son épaule pour glisser sur le reste de son bras, faisant frémir Draco. Ce dernier n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle chose puisse lui faire perdre la tête mais c'était le cas.

Draco continua à passer sa main dans les cheveux de Potter, Potter continua à lui caresser le bras. Les doigts du blond s'aventurèrent dans la nuque de Potter et se mirent à titiller la base de son crâne. Sous la caresse inattendue, Potter inspira. Ce petit bruit, un _gasp_ à peine audible, fit trébucher Draco, qui tomba dans un précipice sans fond.

Si on le lui demandait, il serait incapable de dire son propre nom, encore moins celui de l'autre garçon. Ce serait insultant, d'ailleurs, de les considérer comme deux entités séparés. Comme pour se prouver qu'ils étaient un seul et même être, Draco interrompit leurs taquines caresses pour serrer ses bras dans le dos de l'autre sorcier, avec la force et la détresse d'un noyé.

Le brun lui rendit son étreinte avec la même intensité. Ils s'entouraient, ils s'enserraient, ils s'agrippaient comme pour se retenir, comme si tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment. Ils désespéraient de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, afin d'arrêter d'être si différents.

Leurs ongles s'enfonçaient dans la chair, au travers des vêtements, puis en dessous des vêtements, dans leurs dos, dans leurs côtes. Leurs sexes, coincés dans leurs pantalons, se frottaient l'un contre l'autre sans honte, dans une simulation qui aurait été un peu triste, un peu malsaine, s'ils n'avaient pas été si excités, si tourmentés.

Et d'une certaine manière, ce simulacre d'acte, cette misérable rêverie à deux, était bien plus intime et tabou que de coucher avec quelqu'un. Avec quelqu'un d'autre, Draco ne pourrait jamais s'abandonner ainsi, à se frotter pour se soulager. Ce n'était pas un comportement digne de lui.

Il ne s'était pourtant jamais senti aussi vivant, et seul Potter était capable de lui faire perdre ainsi le contrôle. Draco ne tolérerait jamais un tel relâchement avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

De toute manière, il y avait peu de chances que quelqu'un qui n'était pas Potter puisse se contenter de ce _frottage_ impudique, qui ne conduirait à aucun baiser et à aucune éjaculation. Pour Draco, c'était comme une promesse qui disait :

_« Je t'appartiens, je t'ai appartenu, je t'appartiendrai. A quoi bon nous le prouver ? »_

Pour être honnête, Draco lui-même n'arrivait pas à se contenter de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer plus, même s'il savait que c'était dangereux. Mais il ne se rappelait plus pourquoi.

Avec un soupir fiévreux, Potter attrapa soudain ses fesses, pour rapprocher encore plus leurs entrejambes. Draco sentit comme un cri ou un sanglot se former dans son cou.

Potter et lui se frottant l'un contre l'autre comme s'ils étaient en rut était à la fois le maximum et le minimum de ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux. Et c'était bon, putain, mais c'était trop et pas assez.

Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas droit à plus ? Draco était amoureux de Potter, merde. Il était obsédé par cet imbécile depuis des années et il était presque sûr que l'obsession était réciproque.

Il avait l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal et il détestait cette impression. Il ne devrait pas se sentir souillé ou pervers. Potter et lui n'étaient que deux gamins qui avaient toujours voulu l'un de l'autre, rien de plus.

 _Mais Draco_ , lui murmura une petite voix, _ce n'est pas vrai. Si vous étiez vraiment amoureux l'un de l'autre, cela ferait longtemps que vous sortiriez ensemble, tu ne penses pas ? Rends-toi à l'évidence, vous n'y arrivez pas. Vous ne vous intéressez à votre relation que lorsqu'elle vous est interdite... Ce que vous aimez, c'est le sentiment grandiose et sublime de l'impossible !_

Draco réalisa que la petite voix avait raison. Il aimait Potter, mais il aimait par dessus tout la révolte et la frustration qu'il associait à leur relation. Il aimait leur passion insatisfaite, il aimait la rareté et la préciosité de leurs baisers, il aimait le fait que Potter n'était jamais acquis.

Ce qu'il aimait, c'était _le désir._

Car Potter était mille fois plus excitant quand Draco ne pouvait pas l'embrasser.

Cette réalisation fut comme un seau d'eau glacée. Draco roula sur le côté et fit mine d'être tout à coup épuisé par leurs activités. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'avait pas à feindre la fatigue. Une minute plus tard, il s'était endormi.

**xXx**

– Maître Draco... Monsieur Harry Potter... couina Tinky.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il sauta du lit, sa baguette à la main, prêt à affronter des Mangemorts.

– Monsieur Harry Potter n'a pas à s'inquiéter, Tinky a bien monté la garde ! le gronda l'Elfe de Maison, offensée par sa réaction. Tinky voulait prévenir le jeune Maître qu'il était attendu pour dîner !

Malfoy battit des paupières, l'air perdu. Quand il vit son Elfe de Maison, il se leva lui aussi d'un bond, en attrapant sa baguette.

– Maître Draco ! glapit Tinky, d'un air de reproches. Monsieur Harry Potter devrait partir, les invités de Maîtresse Narcissa et Maître Luc–

– Ramène Potter chez lui, la coupa Malfoy d'un ton sec, la baguette pointée sur sa porte, comme si elle allait s'ouvrir et révéler Lord Voldemort en personne.

– Draco, avant de partir... tu sais à quoi j'ai pensé ? dit Harry précipitamment, excité par son idée. Et si tu venais au Terrier avec moi, cet été ? J'espère pouvoir y aller en Août. Je préviendrai tous les Weasleys, ça ne devrait pas poser de souci... Draco ?

Malfoy ne semblait même pas l'entendre. Il fixait toujours la porte avec insistance, l'air effrayé.

– D'accord, j'y vais... dit Harry, irrité par son manque d'enthousiasme.

Il s'était attendu à des protestations ou à des cris de joie, pas à de l'indifférence.

– On se voit demain ?

– Ramène Potter chez lui, Tinky, ordonna Malfoy d'une voix ferme, sans regarder l'autre sorcier.

Tinky attrapa aussitôt Harry par le bras, sans lui laisser le temps de jeter un dernier regard à Malfoy.

Un instant plus tard, Harry et Tinky étaient à Privet Drive. L'Elfe de Maison retransplana aussitôt, abandonnant Harry à ses pensées et à ses inquiétudes.


	22. Marque des Ténèbres et Salle sur Demande

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : Les Marques de Ténèbres comestibles sont une invention Weasley qui rendent malades à coup sûr. Dire que je les avais oubliées!
> 
> Précédemment : L'été entre la 5e et 6e années, tandis que les Ténèbres gagnent du terrain, Draco et Harry se retrouvent. Ils passent du temps dans un Parc pour enfants, puis une après-midi dans la chambre de Draco au Manoir. Ce jour-là, la tension est à son comble, des confessions à demi-mots sont faites, mais le soir venu Draco congédie Harry très sèchement...

* * *

 

**HIBRIDAE**

**SIXIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 22 : Marque des Ténèbres et Salle sur Demande**

**_''On a un deal''_ **

* * *

 

_3 août 1996 – Chemin de Traverse_

Harry et les autres s'arrêtèrent pour jeter un coup d'œil effaré autour d'eux. Le Chemin de Traverse était méconnaissable.

Les vitrines autrefois colorées étaient masquées par de grandes affiches du Ministère. La plupart de ces posters, d'un violet foncé, étaient une version agrandie des conseils de sécurité contenus dans la brochure envoyée au cours de l'été. Les autres montraient des photos de Mangemorts évadés.

Certaines boutiques étaient condamnées par des planches, notamment celle de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier, d'autres désertées, comme celle d'Ollivander, le fabriquant de baguettes. Des éventaires miteux s'alignaient désormais tout au long de la rue.

– … je crois que nous devrions commencer par Madame Guipure, Hermione voudrait de nouvelles robes de soirée et les robes d'école de Ron sont...

Harry n'écoutait Mrs Weasley que d'une oreille. Il scrutait l'entrée de l'Allée des Embrumes comme si Malfoy allait en surgir à tout instant.

Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle du Serpentard. S'il n'avait pas épluché les journaux tous les matins, à l'affût de la moindre mention de la disparition de Malfoy Junior, il aurait pu se persuader que le blond était mort.

Cependant, ni _la Gazette_ ni les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avaient jamais fait allusion à une telle possibilité. Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'après leur après-midi secrète au Manoir, Malfoy avait-il subitement arrêté de le voir?

Harry avait relu sa dernière lettre un nombre incalculable de fois sans y trouver quoique ce soit de nouveau:

« _Potter, ne m'attends pas aujourd'hui, j'ai un imprévu. Désolé. Ne réponds pas à ce message, c'est trop risqué. Bien à toi, Draco Malfoy_ »

Malfoy n'était effectivement pas venu ce jour-là, mais il n'était pas non plus venu le lendemain, ni le surlendemain, ni le jour d'après.

Les jours avaient passé et, le 12 juillet, comme convenu, Dumbledore était apparu à Privet Drive. Après un petit détour par la cachette de Horace Slughorn, il avait déposé Harry au Terrier.

Puis, le 31 juillet, quasiment trois semaines plus tard, Harry avait fêté ses seize ans sans savoir ce qu'était devenu Draco Malfoy.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Molly, ils seront très bien avec moi, dit Hagrid d'une voix rassurante. Direction Madame Guipure!

Harry, Ron et Hermione lui emboîtèrent le pas. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés devant la boutique de vêtements. Hagrid jaugea la taille du local au travers de la vitrine et jugea plus sage de les attendre à l'extérieur.

Les trois Gryffondors entrèrent dans le petit magasin. A première vue, il n'y avait personne. Cependant, dès que la porte se referma derrière eux, étouffant les bruits de la rue, ils entendirent une voix familière s'élever derrière une rangée de robes de soirée pailletées.

– … ne suis plus un enfant, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mère. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats seul.

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse de Madame Guipure. Son cerveau avait freezé et il ne connaissait plus qu'un seul mot: Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy.

Malfoy était derrière le paravent, juste là... et puis, un instant plus tard, Malfoy était apparu.

L'adolescent blond ne sembla pas remarquer leur présence. Il s'avança vers un grand miroir pour examiner sa tenue. Il portait une élégante robe vert foncé, sur laquelle brillaient des épingles, autour de l'ourlet et au bout des manches.

Merlin, il était beau.

Malfoy aperçut finalement le reflet de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il plissa ses yeux gris clair mais ne dit rien.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard étonné. Harry, lui, sentit la colère bouillonner dans ses veines. Il voulait se jeter sur l'autre garçon pour lui réclamer des comptes.

Un mois sans nouvelles ! Un long mois à se demander avec anxiété s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, et Malfoy se faisait faire une nouvelle robe sur mesure !

Narcissa Malfoy et Madame Guipure apparurent à leur tour.

– Je crois qu'on pourrait encore raccourcir la manche gauche, ne bougez pas, mon petit, je vais...

– Aïe ! s'écria Malfoy, en écartant son bras gauche. Faites attention où vous mettez vos aiguilles. Mère... je crois que je ne veux pas de cette robe, finalement.

Il arracha la robe et la jeta par terre, avant de se diriger vers la porte. Bien qu'elle semblait surprise par la réaction de son fils, Narcissa Malfoy le suivit hors de la boutique sans rien dire.

Harry avait terriblement envie de les suivre. Il se força à hausser les épaules d'un air détaché. C'était on ne peut plus clair, Malfoy l'évitait. Harry n'allait pas s'abaisser à lui courir après.

**xXx**

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient sous la Cape d'Invisibilité et ils suivaient Draco Malfoy dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

– Vite, ou on va le perdre, dit Harry en accélérant le pas.

– On va voir nos pieds ! s'inquiéta Hermione.

– Ça ne fait rien, dépêchons-nous ! répliqua Harry avec impatience.

Il remercia silencieusement Ron et Hermione de toujours se plier à ses caprices sans poser de questions. Il lui avait suffi de dire qu'il trouvait le comportement de Malfoy suspect pour que ses deux meilleurs amis acceptent de filer le Serpentard. S'ils savaient que les intentions de Harry étaient beaucoup moins louables que ce qu'il prétendait...

– Il est là ! souffla Hermione dans son oreille, en pointant la vitrine de Barjow Beurk.

A travers la vitre, on pouvait effectivement voir Malfoy, de dos, parler avec Barjow avec animation.

Les trois amis s'accroupirent devant la vitrine, la Cape serrée autour d'eux. Sans un mot, Ron sortit des Oreilles à Rallonge de sa poche et les tendit à Harry et à Hermione.

Tout à coup, la voix de Malfoy leur parvenait, claire et forte, comme s'ils avaient allumé la radio.

– … vous savez comment la réparer ?

– Peut-être, répondit Barjow avec réticence. il faudra que je voie ça. Pourquoi ne l'apportez-vous pas au magasin ?

– Je ne peux pas, elle doit rester là où elle est. Je veux simplement que vous m'expliquiez comment faire.

Barjow se passa la langue sur les lèvres d'un air préoccupé.

– Si je ne la vois pas, je dois dire que ce sera très difficile, peut-être même impossible. Je ne peux rien vous garantir.

– Non ? répondit Malfoy, d'un ton méprisant que Harry ne pensait pas ré-entendre un jour. Dans ce cas, peut-être que ceci vous rendra plus sûr de vous.

Il s'avança vers Barjow... et fut alors caché par la grosse armoire noire. Harry, Ron et Hermione se déplacèrent en crapaud, mais ils ne pouvaient pas voir autre chose que Barjow, qui semblait terrorisé.

– Si vous le dites à qui que ce soit, il y aura des représailles, menaça Malfoy. Vous connaissez Fenrir Greyback ? C'est un ami de ma famille, il viendra vous rendre visite de temps en temps pour vérifier que vous consacrez à la question toute l'attention qu'elle mérite.

– Il est inutile de...

– J'en jugerai moi-même, coupa Malfoy. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre celle-ci de côté, j'en aurai besoin.

Harry fit signe aux deux autres qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Il regrettait d'avoir insisté pour suivre Draco. S'il ne l'avait pas vu sous ce jour-là, il aurait pu continuer à l'imaginer comme le garçon avec qui il avait innocemment mangé des abricots un mois plus tôt.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_1er septembre 1996 – Poudlard Express_

– Et tu crois que toi, tu seras capable de faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda Blaise, d'un ton cinglant. Seize ans et même pas encore diplômé ?

Draco décolla la tête des genoux de Pansy pour regarder Blaise d'un air mauvais.

– Je viens de te le dire, non ? Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche que je sois diplômé ou pas. Peut-être que le travail qu'il veut me confier ne nécessite pas de diplôme, dit-il avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Greg et Vincent étaient tous les deux bouche bée, ce qui leur donnait un air de gargouilles. Heureusement que le blond pouvait toujours compter sur ces deux-là.

Curieux, Draco leva ensuite la tête vers Pansy, qui était d'ordinaire plutôt conciliante vis-à-vis de lui. Il s'aperçut avec étonnement qu'elle faisait la moue. Pour être tout à fait exact, elle le regardait comme si elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi aberrant ou ridicule.

Draco se releva en feignant la plus grande indifférence, alors que son cœur tambourinait de rage. Qui était Pansy pour le juger ? Elle ne savait rien, elle ne savait même pas dans quel sens lui caresser les cheveux.

Potter, lui, savait...

– J'aperçois Poudlard, dit-il pour se distraire, mais aussi parce que c'était vrai. Il est temps de mettre nos robes.

A ces mots, Greg referma la bouche et se leva pour attraper sa valise dans le filet. Quand il la fit basculer, elle sembla heurter quelque chose, quelque chose qui grogna de douleur. Draco leva la tête. Il n'y avait rien.

Puis il se rappela que la porte coulissante de leur compartiment avait agi très bizarrement lorsque Blaise était revenu de sa petite fête improvisée avec Slughorn, un quart d'heure plus tôt. Elle avait d'abord refusé de se fermer en entier, comme si elle butait contre quelque chose d'invisible, puis, sans raison apparente, elle s'était ouverte en grand, faisant tomber Blaise sur le côté.

Ça ne faisait aucun doute, il y avait un intrus dans leur compartiment.

Un intrus invisible qui s'appelait Potter.

En dépit de son illumination, Draco fit comme si de rien n'était. Il enfila son uniforme en même temps que les autres, ferma sa valise et attacha sa nouvelle cape de voyage en faisant mine d'admirer longuement la qualité de son tissu chatoyant.

Ce qui parut être une éternité plus tard, le train s'immobilisa enfin.

– Partez devant, dit Draco à Pansy, Greg, Vincent et Blaise. Je veux simplement vérifier quelque chose.

Ses camarades s'en allèrent en riant entre eux, oublieux. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Draco s'approcha de la porte et tira les stores. Il posa ensuite sa valise sur la banquette et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Au dessus de sa tête, le filet à bagages – pourtant censé être vide – oscilla légèrement.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais sortir de ma valise, Potter ? demanda Draco dans le vide, sans lever les yeux. Une Marque des Ténèbres en chocolat ? **(1)**

– J'espère pas, elles rendent malade à coup sûr, répondit la voix de Potter.

– Montre-toi, soupira Draco, en claquant sa valise d'un coup sec.

Potter sauta du filet à bagages, enlevant sa Cape d'Invisibilité au vol.

– Poseur, commenta le Serpentard, sans se retourner.

– Pardon, _moi_ , poseur ? s'insurgea Potter, en se laissant tomber sur l'autre banquette. ''Peut-être que le travail qu'il veut me confier à moi, Draco Malfoy, le seul et unique, ne requiert pas de diplôme et patati et patata''. Qui c'est le poseur ?

– Très bien, Potter, nous posons tous les deux. Content ? grogna Draco, en s'adressant toujours à sa valise.

– Pas vraiment. Pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles de tout le reste de l'été, Malfoy ?

– SI tu as écouté notre discussion, tu as ta réponse. J'étais occupé.

Potter se leva d'un bond et se planta derrière Draco. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à lui faire face. Draco s'agita nerveusement, comme un enfant qu'on s'apprête à gronder.

– Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce que tu as dit ?

– Pourquoi aurais-je menti à mes amis, Potter ? contra Draco, en fixant un point à la gauche du Gryffondor.

S'il croisait son regard... Merlin savait ce qu'il pourrait dire comme connerie.

_Potter, je t'ai écrit mille lettres cet été. J'ai été incapable de t'en envoyer une seule._

_Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a dîné au Manoir le 2 juillet, tu sais, le jour où j'ai eu la folie de te faire venir dans ma chambre._

_Potter, j'ai accepté la mission qu'il m'a donnée._

_Potter, mon avant-bras n'est plus vierge._

_Potter, pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi rends-tu ma vie si compliquée ?_

_Potter, et si on couchait ensemble ? Rien qu'une fois ? Avant qu'on meure tous les deux..._

– Tu crois vraiment que tu ne seras plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine ? demanda le Gryffondor, d'un air à la fois soucieux et énervé.

– Je ne sais pas... Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un problème en plus.

– C'est moi qui suis un problème ? s'exclama l'autre adolescent, en le secouant. Tout allait si bien–

– Oh, c'est sûr, tout allait si bien ! Pendant qu'on faisait de la balançoire au soleil, un foutu pont s'effondrait, des personnes étaient tuées, d'autres portées disparues, une tornade s'abattait sur la côte sans crier gare, et des Détraqueurs s'appropriaient des villes moldues...

– La faute à qui ?

– Pardon ?

– J'ai dit : la faute à qui, Malfoy ?

Draco se prit ces derniers mots de plein fouet. Sous le choc, il leva la tête pour chercher le regard de Potter.

– C'est toujours ma faute, hein ? rit-il sans humour. C'est ma faute si tu as une vie de merde, si tes parents sont morts, si ton parrain est mort, si tu es l'Elu...

– Tu dis n'importe quoi, Malfoy, intervint Potter, mais Draco continua :

– … si tu as bu du sang de licorne, si tu es incapable de t'engager, si tu vas crever avant ta majorité...

– Arrête.

– Très bien, j'arrête ! Tu es tellement imbu de toi-même que tu ne peux même pas concevoir que je me sois simplement lassé de toi ? Oh, c'était sympa, ces petits rendez-vous dans un parc pour enfants ! C'était sympa de faire semblant de coucher ensemble dans mon lit !

– Malfoy, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

– Si, justement, Potter ! Si tu ouvrais un peu les yeux, tu saurais que tu n'es pas le centre du monde ! Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi !

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Draco?

– Ah, c'est ''Draco'', maintenant ? Et si tu voyais ça, est-ce que ce serait toujours ''Draco'' ? hurla le Serpentard, en tirant sur sa manche pour révéler sa Marque des Ténèbres.

Potter lui lâcha enfin les épaules. Il fit un pas en arrière, comme si le tatouage de serpent allait prendre vie et l'attaquer.

– Tu es fier de toi, je parie, cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Fier d'arborer le même tatouage que papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cet été, cirer les bottes de Voldemort ? Lui servir le thé ?

– Ne prononce pas son nom, l'avertit Draco, d'un ton menaçant.

– Tu as peur d'entendre le nom de ton maître ?

– Respecte-le, souffla Draco, en tremblant.

– Et toi, commence par te respecter toi-même, Malfoy ! Tu menaces les gens en leur montrant ta Marque ! Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit recommandé par ta connerie de _Manuel des Convenances_ ! Tu te crois tout puissant mais tu es totalement pathétique. Que dirait ta mère–

– Laisse ma mère en dehors de tout ça ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! cria Draco, en sortant sa baguette.

– Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, me lancer un Impardonnable ? ricana Potter.

– _Petrificus Totalus_ ! s'écria Draco sans réfléchir.

Potter tomba par terre.

– Tu es tellement plus beau quand tu la fermes, Potter, grogna Draco entre ses dents.

Il hésita à donner un coup de pied à Potter et à lui écrabouiller le visage. Si Potter disparaissait de sa vie, tout serait plus simple. Draco pourrait mener à bien sa mission sans penser aux conséquences. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour la vie du Gryffondor. Il n'aurait pas à regretter d'avoir choisi de suivre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais Draco n'avait même pas la force de faire du mal à Potter. Il jeta simplement la Cape d'Invisibilité sur son corps figé, afin de ne plus le voir. Si seulement se débarrasser de ses autres soucis était aussi simple...

– Je pense qu'ils ne te retrouveront pas avant que le train soit rentré à Londres, dit-il au vide. A un de ces jours, Potter... ou peut-être pas.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_12 octobre 1996 – Dortoir de Gryffondor_

Un peu moins d'un mois et demi plus tard, la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année tourna au drame. Si Harry, Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas été là, Katie Bell serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il était, tuée par un Collier ensorcelé.

Harry aurait pu jurer que Malfoy n'était pas étranger à l'incident, mais le Serpentard avait un alibi en béton: il ne se trouvait pas à Pré-au-Lard cette après-midi là. En effet, il était en retenue avec McGonagall.

De retour dans la Salle Commune, Harry passa plus d'une heure à étudier et re-étudier les événements de la journée, espérant découvrir un autre suspect ou une autre piste, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y avait que le nom de Malfoy qui sortait du lot.

Finalement, il prétexta une envie pressante – Ron et Hermione acquiescèrent distraitement – et monta dans le dortoir. Là-haut, il extirpa sa Carte du Maraudeur de sa valise et se mit à chercher l'étiquette indiquant « Draco Malfoy ».

Il trouva la banderole dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, un peu à l'écart des autres.

L'envie de dévaler les sept étages pour se confronter à Malfoy démangeait Harry, mais le brun savait que cela n'aboutirait à rien. Il y avait très peu de chances que Malfoy lui avoue son crime en se confondant en excuses.

Bref, si Harry voulait découvrir la vérité, il devrait se montrer un peu plus subtil. Il pouvait, par exemple, envoyer une lettre à Malfoy à propos de tout à fait autre chose...

– Où est-ce que tu vas, Harry ? demanda Hermione, quand elle le vit descendre en trombe les escaliers vers la Salle Commune et se diriger précipitamment vers le trou du portrait.

– Voir Hedwige pour... lui parler d'un truc.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard perplexe, avant de reprendre leur conversation. Harry, lui, se dépêcha de se rendre à la Volière.

– Coucou, prunelle de mes yeux, salua-t-il sa chouette. Et bonjour, vous autres.

La plupart des hiboux l'ignorèrent mais Hedwige vola jusqu'à lui et se posa sur son épaule, avec un hululement intéressé.

– Désolé, je n'ai rien de comestible pour toi...

La chouette cligna ses grands yeux jaunes.

– Si tu pouvais me rendre un service, par contre ? J'en ai pour deux secondes.

Harry sortit de quoi écrire de son sac et griffonna un mot sur un bout de parchemin, sous le regard inquisiteur de la chouette des neiges.

– Tu peux apporter ça à Draco Malfoy ? Il est dans les cachots de Serpentard, normalement. Ah, et si tu pouvais attendre qu'il soit seul...

Hedwige hulula faiblement, comme pour lui reprocher d'énoncer une évidence.

– Merci ! Et j'attends une réponse de sa part, donc ne pars pas avant qu'il ait rép–

Hedwige s'envola par la fenêtre avant qu'il ait pu enfoncer une deuxième porte ouverte.

En dépit de la propreté plus que relative de la Volière, Harry s'adossa contre un mur. Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. Hedwige reparut cinq minutes plus tard, apportant la réponse suivante :

_« Non, je ne fais rien ce soir, pas que ce soit tes affaires. »_

– Est-ce que tu peux lui envoyer une autre lettre pour moi ? S'il-te-plaît ?

Hedwige lui lança le regard le plus désabusé que Harry avait jamais vu sur un oiseau. Elle alla boire un peu d'eau en attendant qu'il ait fini de rédiger son message :

_« J'ai quelque chose à te dire. Ce soir. On peut se retrouver à l'endroit de ton choix, à l'heure de ton choix. Ma Carte me guidera jusqu'à toi. »_

**xXx**

Ce soir-là, Harry revêtit sa Cape d'Invisibilité et se lança à la poursuite de Draco Malfoy.

Il avait suivi son nom sur la Carte du Maraudeur pendant la quasi totalité du repas et de la soirée. Aux questions de Ron et Hermione, il avait seulement répondu qu'il surveillait les déplacements du Serpentard, ce qui était vrai, dans une certaine mesure.

Vers neuf heures trente, Malfoy avait finalement quitté les cachots. Il avait entrepris de grimper, semblait-il, tous les escaliers qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin, pour finalement s'arrêter dans un couloir du septième étage que Harry connaissait bien, car c'était celui où se trouvait l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande.

Harry le rejoignit devant la tapisserie qui représentait Barnabas le Follet essayant d'apprendre l'art de la danse à des Trolls.

– Bonsoir Malfoy, dit-il en enlevant sa Cape.

– Salut, Potter, répondit l'autre sorcier, en balayant les environs du regard, la baguette à la main.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de paranoïa.

– Il n'y a personne, j'ai vérifié !

– Et bien entrons, avant que ça ne change, ordonna Malfoy en poussant la porte de la Salle sur Demande, sans cesser de regarder autour d'eux.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit salon boisé, avec des airs de chalet de montagne. Dans la cheminée, ronflait un feu vif qui colorait les meubles en bois de teintes rouges et orangées.

Un reflet doré dans un coin de la pièce attira l'œil de Harry : c'était un impressionnant phonographe. Avec joie, Harry remarqua que trois ou quatre caisses de vinyles étaient entreposées sous la table. Il se promit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil dès qu'il en aurait fini avec Malfoy.

En parlant de Malfoy... Ce dernier s'était jeté dans l'énorme canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il avait plié ses genoux devant lui et s'était couvert d'un plaid blanc en pilou-pilou.

– Une bière, Potter ? dit-il en désignant les bouteilles posées sur la table basse.

Les yeux levés vers Harry, il attendait manifestement que le brun le rejoigne sur le canapé. Son regard était ouvert et amical, aux antipodes de ce à quoi Harry s'était attendu.

Le Gryffondor s'assit à côté de lui, hésitant entre curiosité et méfiance. Malfoy lui tendit une bière.

– A ta santé, marmonna le blond, en entrechoquant sa bouteille contre celle de Harry.

Il but une longue gorgée en fermant les yeux, comme si c'était le plus doux nectar au monde.

A bien y regarder, il avait l'air épuisé. Ses joues s'étaient creusées depuis la rentrée, à peine cinq semaines plus tôt. Il arborait des cernes saisissantes par leur couleur et leur épaisseur et ses cheveux manquaient de brillant, comme s'il ne prenait plus la peine de s'en occuper.

– A la tienne, répondit Harry en différé.

Ils burent quelques minutes en silence. Malfoy se mit soudain à tapoter les poches de sa cape, de plus en plus frénétiquement.

– C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda Harry, en lui montrant un paquet de cigarettes qui venait d'apparaître sur la table basse, à côté d'un cendrier.

Sans répondre, Malfoy prit une clope et l'alluma avec sa baguette, sans demander à Harry si la fumée le gênait. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux en expirant.

Harry se retint de lui demander quand est-ce qu'il avait commencé à fumer. Il n'était pas là pour ça.

– Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, Potter ? le devança le Serpentard, en essayant de faire des ronds de fumée – et en échouant lamentablement.

– Je pensais que c'était toi qui voulais me dire quelque chose, répondit Harry, d'une voix qu'il espérait innocente.

– Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je suis claqué.

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé et tourna la tête vers l'autre sorcier. Avec une sorte de malaise, comme une pierre qui serait tombée dans son estomac, il s'aperçut que l'air maladif de Malfoy ne changeait rien à sa beauté. Était-ce malsain de penser que cette fragilité le rendait plus attirant, encore ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, pour être si fatigué ? Je croyais que tu étais en retenue avec McGonagall.

– C'était le cas.

– Tu n'étais donc pas à Pré-au-Lard.

– Non, Potter, contrairement à certains, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de me dédoubler.

– Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de me dédoubler, rétorqua Harry.

– Je sais.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule !

– Évidemment.

Harry fronça les sourcils, puis les défronça. Il n'y avait pas lieu de faire une tête d'écureuil en colère. Cela ne ferait que rendre la situation encore plus ambiguë. Car il était là pour parler du Collier ensorcelé et de la mission de Malfoy, pas pour plaisanter avec lui.

C'était toutefois facile de l'oublier, quand la Salle sur Demande leur fournissait un salon cosy, de l'alcool, des cigarettes et un putain de phonographe.

– Un peu de musique ? Harry s'entendit proposer.

Malfoy acquiesça sans se lever du canapé. Apparemment, il le laissait choisir. Harry s'accroupit devant les vinyles, le regard de l'autre sorcier pesant dans son dos. Bien malgré lui, l'intensité de ce regard le fit rougir.

Merlin, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Malfoy était devenu un Mangemort ! Malfoy avait sûrement refilé un collier tueur à Katie Bell ! Et Malfoy l'avait paralysé et laissé pour mort – ou presque – dans le Poudlard Express...

Malfoy était un ennemi.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le blond paresseusement, quand Harry posa un vinyle sur le tourne-disque.

– Le Black Album de Metallica, répondit Harry, en positionnant la tête de lecture sur le grand disque noir.

– Tu as les mêmes goûts que quand tu avais treize ans, Potter, se moqua Malfoy, l'air réjoui.

– Pourquoi tu dis ça, tu n'écoutes plus les Weird Sisters, toi ? répondit Harry, en sentant l'amusement le gagner. Je me souviens, tu étais un vrai fanboy–

– J'avais treize ans ! se défendit Malfoy, en envoyant un coussin dans sa direction.

Harry rattrapa le projectile au vol et le lui renvoya, avant de dire d'un ton taquin :

– Moi aussi, mais j'écoutais déjà du bon son à l'époque.

Tandis que Malfoy bougonnait quelque chose qui ressemblait à « Saint Potter, dictateur musical et oppresseur élitiste », Harry retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé et reprit sa bouteille.

En la soulevant, il s'aperçut qu'elle était vide.

– Malfoy, tu as bu ma bière !

– Ça se pourrait. Oh, ne fais pas ta petite tête énervée, Potter, regarde.

Une nouvelle bouteille venait d'apparaître sur la table basse. Harry questionna l'éthique plus que douteuse de la Salle sur Demande : avait-elle vraiment le droit de leur fournir de l'alcool de façon illimitée ?

– Alors, les Weird Sisters? insista Harry, car il voulait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

– De temps à autres, admit Malfoy, en levant le nez. Ça me fait du bien et il faut quand même dire que certains de leurs morceaux sont très entraînants. Tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu te rappelles, au concert, quand Myron a...

Une trentaine de minutes et quelques bières plus tard, les premières notes de ''Nothing Else Matters'' retentirent finalement. Harry plaqua son doigt sur la bouche de Malfoy pour le faire taire.

– Chuuuut, dit-il exagérément. Écoute-moi ce chef-d'œuvre.

– Potter, je connais cette chanson. C'était mon réveil en quatrième année.

– Comment voudrais-tu que je le sa... Ooooh, je me rappelle maintenant, j'ai dormi dans ton lit... C'était quand, déjà ? Avant la deuxième... la première tâche ? Attends, chuuuut, ne réponds pas tout de suite, je veux savourer ce morceau.

Malfoy lui lança un regard exaspéré et plein d'affection.

_« Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters »_

_[La confiance que je cherche et trouve en toi_

_Chaque jour est quelque chose de nouveau pour nous_

_Nous ouvrant l'esprit à un différent point de vue_

_Et rien d'autre n'a d'importance]_

En écoutant ces paroles, Harry eut soudain terriblement envie d'embrasser Malfoy ou de le serrer contre lui ou de lui dire qu'il était beau et parfait, et merveilleux, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

_« Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know... »_

_[Je ne me suis jamais soucié de ce qu'ils font_

_Jamais soucié de ce qu'ils savent_

_Mais je sais...]_

Oh, qui Harry avait-il cru leurrer ? Katie n'était qu'un prétexte. Il n'était pas là pour elle, il était là pour lui-même. Il était là pour voir Malfoy.

– Hey, Malfoy, si je te pose pas de questions, si tu me poses pas de questions... articula-t-il difficilement, la bouche pâteuse, quand ''Nothing Else Matters'' se transforma en ''Of Wolf and Man''.

Malfoy lui fit signe de continuer, en s'allumant une énième cigarette.

– … tu crois qu'on pourrait continuer à se voir ? Comme ça, sans engagement, sans promesse, juste... de temps en temps ?

– A quoi bon ? demanda le blond, en soufflant sa fumée sur le visage de Harry.

Harry inspira, pour voir. Merlin, ça sentait mauvais, mais ça venait des poumons de Malfoy.

– Pour rien, pour passer un moment sympa. Simplement... se voir. Respirer.

– Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ?

Malgré son ton détaché, Malfoy semblait intéressé. Il avait posé sa clope sur le cendrier sans la finir et regardait Harry avec quelque chose qui avait tout l'air d'être de l'envie ou de l'espoir.

Mais peut-être était-ce simplement l'alcool qui rendait ses yeux vitreux.

– Tout genre de choses, dit Harry, en se rapprochant lentement du blond dans une attitude qu'il espérait sensuelle.

Il avait l'impression d'être ridicule, avec ses yeux mi-clos et son demi-sourire mais Malfoy ne se moqua pas de lui.

Ses yeux gris brillaient définitivement de désir.

– On a un deal, souffla le blond dans son oreille.


	23. Retour vers le Futur et Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : La MDMA (ou l'ectasy, la pilule de l'amour) était très populaire dans les années 90, en contexte festif. Elle exacerbe les sens, rend empathique, donne envie de danser... Attention, les drogues, c'est illégal et ça peut être dangereux.
> 
> Note (2) : Le consentement, c'est sexy. A ce propos, si vous lisez en Anglais, allez checker le « HD consent fest sur AO3 », il y a de véritables bijoux.
> 
> Précédemment : L'été entre la 5e et la 6e années, Draco reçoit sa mission et cesse de donner des nouvelles à Harry. Après une confrontation assez violente dans le train, Harry ne veut plus entendre parler du Serpentard mais l'incident du Collier ensorcelé le pousse à le recontacter. Dans l'ambiance cosy de la Salle sur Demande, les deux garçons concluent alors un deal : se voir de temps en temps pour souffler un peu, à condition de ne pas poser de questions intrusives...

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**SIXIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 23 : Retour vers le Futur et Rimming**

_**''un pénis prêt à découper des diamants''** _

* * *

_29 octobre 1996 –_ _Salle sur Demande_

– La pire séance d'entraînement depuis le début du trimestre, rien que ça ? rit Draco, amusé par le récit dramatique que venait de lui livrer Potter.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour où un collier ensorcelé avait failli tuer Katie Bell et tout autant de temps depuis que Potter et lui s'étaient parlés pour la dernière fois. Draco avait fini par croire que Potter regrettait leur deal alcoolisé et qu'il n'y aurait jamais recours.

Toutefois, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Potter lui avait finalement proposé de se retrouver dans leur petit salon boisé, aka la Salle sur Demande. Selon ses dires, il sortait de la pire séance d'entraînement qui soit et il avait vraiment besoin de souffler un coup. Draco avait accepté le rendez-vous sans hésiter et, surtout, sans aucune espèce de honte.

A l'avenir, il pourrait cracher mille fois encore sur sa dignité, si cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec Potter. Le bonheur qu'il tirait de leurs rencontres était bien plus précieux que son amour-propre.

Ainsi, après trois creuses semaines, ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés devant la Salle sur Demande et, enfoncés dans un canapé couvert de coussins et de plaids colorés, ils discutaient actuellement comme deux vieux amis – ce qu'ils étaient, dans une certaine mesure.

– Je t'assure, Ron a boudé durant toute la soirée, c'était infernal ! râla Potter. Enfin, pour sa défense, sa mauvaise performance en tant que Gardien n'était pas la seule raison de sa colère...

– Laisse-moi deviner, Weasley a enfin appris que sa petite sœur chérie avait un copain ?

Potter ne parut pas l'avoir entendu. Il avait soudain l'air très distrait, comme s'il composait mentalement un poème ou qu'il cherchait à résoudre un problème d'Arithmancie.

– Potter ?

Le brun battit des paupières et finit par dire :

– Comment tu sais pour Ginny, toi ?

Mais il semblait penser à tout à fait autre chose. La réponse à cette question ne l'intéressait pas.

– J'ai deviné, rétorqua Draco d'un ton sec, vexé par le peu d'attention que lui prêtait l'autre sorcier.

Bien entendu, il n'avait pas du tout deviné, comment aurait-il pu ? La vérité, c'était que Blaise, qui avait un crush sur Ginny Weasley, tenait ses amis bien plus informés sur la vie de la petite Gryffondor qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité.

Si Potter trouva sa réponse curieuse, il n'en montra rien. Il fit juste un petit _huhum_ songeur, en regardant toujours dans le vide.

Draco décida d'ignorer Potter et son étrange saute d'humeur. Il se mit à chercher son paquet de cigarettes, qui était tombé par terre un peu plus tôt.

Tout à coup, un « _POP »_ sonore retentit, et un gros machin gris et carré, avec une surface brillante, apparut à un mètre de la table basse.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'écria Draco, en pointant sa baguette sur la chose inconnue.

L'objet lui rappelait vaguement son lecteur CD, avec sa matière lisse, ses boutons et ses fils électriques. Ça avait tout l'air d'un appareil moldu posé sur un meuble mais... pourquoi était-ce là ? Quelqu'un les avait-il suivis ? Y avait-il un intrus dans la pièce en ce moment-même ?

– Une télévision ! répondit Potter d'un ton exalté. Merlin, c'était aussi simple que ça, il suffisait de demander ! Même pas, il suffisait d'y _penser_! Malfoy, nous avons une télévision !

Le Gryffondor se leva d'un bond pour aller inspecter la télévision de plus près. Draco, lui, se rassit machinalement. Il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il tenait une cigarette à la main – la Salle sur Demande avait apparemment à cœur d'exaucer tous leurs souhaits.

Le blond alluma sa clope sur le bout de sa baguette. A chaque taffe qu'il tirait, il sentait son irritation se dissiper peu à peu, comme emporté par les volutes blanches.

Ainsi, quelques instants plus tôt, Potter n'était pas en train de fantasmer sur la petite Weasley, il essayait simplement de conjurer une télévision...

 _Et ça suffit pour te rendre heureux ? Tu es pathétique, mon pauvre Draco,_ songea-t-il sans amertume, car ce n'était pas vraiment un scoop.

Quand il s'agissait de Potter, Draco perdait toute rationalité. C'était presque comme si, en présence du Survivant, il était incapable de réfléchir.

Un crissement tira Draco de ses pensées. Potter venait d'ouvrir les deux portes du meuble télévision et il avait la tête penchée sur le côté, comme s'il lisait les titres des livres sur les rayons d'une bibliothèque.

– On regarde un film, Malfoy ? demanda le brun une ou deux minutes plus tard, en agitant un boîtier rectangulaire avec une image colorée dessus.

– Je pensais que les télévisions servaient à faire des crêpes, ironisa Draco.

– Tu es bête, Malfoy, ronchonna Potter en ouvrant le boîtier pour en sortir un objet noir. C'est une cassette, au cas où tu te demandais. Une VHS pour être précis.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel comme si les VHS n'avaient jamais eu aucun secret pour lui. Potter fit semblant d'y croire.

Le Gryffondor trifouilla les boutons du poste de télévision, inséra la VHS et retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, avec l'excitation d'un gamin à qui on a promis un tour sur un balai de course professionnel.

L'écran s'alluma et les lumières baissèrent, les plongeant dans une quasi-pénombre. Draco pouvait physiquement sentir Potter jubiler à côté de lui. C'était communicatif : lui-même se mit à fixer l'écran avec impatience.

Le mot « UNIVERSAL » en lettres capitales apparut à l'écran, avec en fond une image de la Terre. Était-ce le nom du film ? Visiblement pas, car le mot fut vite remplacé par un logo de mauvais goût rouge et jaune clamant « Retour vers le futur ».

Draco continua à regarder le film avec circonspection. La première scène de _Retour vers le futur_ montrait tout un tas d'horloges. Des noms, sûrement ceux des comédiens, s'affichaient en blanc par dessus l'image. La scène était longue et presque silencieuse, hormis les petits bruits d'horloges, de toasters, et de journal télévisé.

Les Moldus étaient incompréhensibles. Quel était le sens de cette scène d'ouverture ?

Malgré son ennui, Draco ne fit aucune remarque et garda les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Un garçon moldu, dont on ne voyait pas le visage, venait d'entrer dans la maison. Il portait le genre de chaussures que Potter et les Né-Moldus affectionnaient et il tenait à la main une planche pourvue de quatre roulettes...

– Un skate, chuchota Potter à son oreille.

Draco acquiesça.

Le garçon au skate brancha une guitare à un énorme appareil moldu. Il donna un coup de médiator vers le bas... et soudain, un autre énorme machin moldu en face de lui explosa. Le garçon fut projeté en arrière et dit simplement : « Wouaw. Rock n' roll ».

– Tout ça n'a aucun sens, se plaignit Draco.

– Ce n'est que le début ! Tu vas voir quand Doc va...

Tout en surveillant ce qu'il se passait à l'écran, Draco écouta patiemment Potter lui spoiler la suite du film. Ça avait l'air absurde mais plutôt intéressant, avec une histoire de retour dans le temps, de voiture fonctionnant à l'énergie nucléaire, de complexe d'Oedipe irrésolu et de concert de rock improvisé au bal du lycée.

Deux heures plus tard, Draco était tombé amoureux de _Retour vers le Futur._

– Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux enfants de Marty et de Jennifer ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « là où on va, on n'a pas besoin de route » ? s'écria-t-il en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

– Calme-toi, Malfoy, il y a une suite, répondit Potter avec un sourire un peu moqueur. Il y a même _deux_ suites.

– Potter, tu me vends le rêve le plus doux qui existe. Si c'est pour me briser le cœur...

– Jamais, dit Potter d'un ton grave.

Draco se demanda un instant pourquoi Potter avait soudain l'air si sérieux, puis les deux bières dans son sang lui conseillèrent de se laisser porter par le courant.

– On regardera la suite la prochaine fois, okay ? ajouta Potter avec un sourire ordinaire, comme si ce qu'il venait de proposer était ordinaire.

Quelque part, c'était vrai. Potter ne venait pas d'inviter Draco à participer à un voyage intergalactique sans retour, simplement à voir la suite d'un film. Toutefois, ça avait beau être un événement tout simple, c'était quand même un _projet._

Un projet avec Potter. Quelque chose à attendre du futur.

– D'accord, accepta Draco. La prochaine fois.

Le générique de fin défila puis s'arrêta de défiler, laissant place au silence et à un écran noir. La Salle sur Demande raviva le feu de cheminée mais elle ne toucha pas aux autres lumières, créant pour les deux adolescents une ambiance fauve et intimiste.

Les cheveux et les lunettes de Potter captaient chacune des flammes orangées. On aurait dit que c'était le brun lui-même qui était fait de feu. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admirer les reflets liquides dans ses mèches noires une seconde de trop. Il détourna le regard dès qu'il s'en sentit capable.

Tout à coup, le sofa se mit à trembler sous eux et le dossier bascula en arrière. Le canapé s'était transformé en lit double.

Draco et Potter échangèrent un regard à la fois amusé et gêné. D'où venait ce lit ? Était-ce une fantaisie de la Salle sur Demande ou la réalisation du souhait de l'un d'eux ?

Après un instant d'hésitation, Draco s'allongea sur le dos. Comme dirait sa mère, quand la potion est tirée, il faut la boire.

Potter, lui, fit un mouvement convulsif vers la porte, comme s'il songeait sérieusement à prendre la fuite. Puis il croisa le regard de Draco et sembla hésiter.

 _Allez, viens-là, espèce de trouillard,_ l'encouragea mentalement Draco.

Potter inspira fort, invoqua – probablement – l'esprit de Godric Gryffondor, et se positionna finalement au dessus de Draco, ses deux bras de part et d'autre du torse du blond.

Son visage à moitié éclairé par les flammes flottait dans les airs, presque onirique, avec son halo de cheveux noirs, ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez et ses lèvres humides...

Potter plia précautionneusement les coudes, rapprochant leurs visages de quelques centimètres, une torture.

Pour rien au monde, Draco n'aurait pu se lever et quitter la pièce, ou même détourner le regard. Il leva ses propres bras, les noua dans la nuque de Potter et attira l'autre garçon dans un baiser.

Malgré les lunettes de Potter qui essayaient de lui ouvrir la peau du nez, Draco trouva le baiser parfaitement à son goût. Leurs bouches étaient entrées en contact avec tendresse, émues d'être, après tout ce temps, enfin réunies. C'était simple et facile, familier et enivrant.

Soudain d'humeur joueuse, Draco attrapa la lèvre inférieure de Potter entre ses dents et tira doucement. Potter ferma aussitôt les yeux, les sourcils froncés, expirant comme s'il allait rendre l'âme.

Enhardi, Draco continua à suçoter sa lèvre. Les bras de Potter tremblaient et le blond en profita pour les faire rouler sur eux-mêmes. En une seconde, leurs positions étaient inversées. Potter était sous lui, plaqué sur le lit par le bassin de Draco.

Une fois de plus, leurs deux érections se retrouvaient à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, rêvant de s'entrelacer elles aussi.

Draco se pencha en avant et embrassa le front du brun, puis il déposa une traînée de baisers sur sa joue. Consciemment ou pas, Potter tourna la tête, exposant son cou fragile, sa pomme d'Adam qui tressautait dans sa gorge et une partie de son épaule. Draco n'hésita pas. Il attrapa son oreille entre ses dents, mordilla son pourtour, puis lécha l'arrière de son pavillon et enfin son cou.

– Malfoy... gémit Potter, en donnant un léger coup de rein, son pénis visiblement en mal d'affection.

– Tout doux, rit doucement Draco, en continuant à taquiner une veine de son cou avec le bout de sa langue.

– Malfoy... répéta Potter.

Draco céda. Sans décoller sa bouche de son cou, il chercha aveuglément le pénis du brun et entreprit de le caresser, au travers des vêtements.

C'était bon, Merlin. C'était comme si le pénis de Potter le reconnaissait et lui faisait la fête.

– Tu me rends fou, Draco... souffla difficilement Potter, en remuant la tête pour échapper à ses baisers. Pousse-toi...

Draco arrêta aussitôt. Il se redressa et réajusta ses robes, soudain honteux de s'être laissé emporté. Il avait peut-être franchi une limite. Non, il avait définitivement franchi une limite.

 _Comment as-tu pu être aussi stupide ?_ susurra la méchante voix dans sa tête. _Comment as-tu pu croire une seule seconde que Harry Potter voulait de toi ? Tu portes la Marque des Ténèbres, Draco, le symbole du Mage Noir qui a tué Lily et James Potter..._

Draco s'apprêtait à déserter la Salle sur Demande sans demander son reste quand Potter posa une main sur son épaule, l'air soucieux.

– Hey, Malfoy, je ne voulais pas... Je voulais juste... Vire-moi ces vêtements, acheva-t-il d'une voix rauque, un peu piteusement.

Comme pour donner l'exemple, il enleva son propre tee-shirt et le jeta par terre. Il posa ensuite ses lunettes sur la table basse avec un sourire presque timide.

Les doutes de Draco se dissipèrent et il se déshabilla lui aussi. Il profita du fait que Potter soit occupé à s'extirper de son jean pour se jeter discrètement les sortilèges de protection et de nettoyage élémentaires.

Juste au cas où.

Une poignée de minutes plus tard, Potter et lui étaient nus, dans la Salle sur Demande.

Draco s'empêcha de penser à l'autre forme que prenait la Salle sur Demande pour lui. S'il pensait à la Salle des Objets Cachés, où il se rendait pour travailler à sa mission, il débanderait à coup sûr.

Quoiqu'il n'était même pas certain que perdre son érection soit _possible_ , quand Potter était nu, à côté de lui.

– Rallonge-toi, au lieu de faire une crise existentielle, le réprimanda Potter, avec sa petite tête d'écureuil en colère.

Il s'était déjà glissé sous la couette et trouvait visiblement que Draco mettait trop de temps à le rejoindre.

Malgré l'air impatient de l'autre sorcier, Draco resta assis en tailleur, nu comme un ver, avec entre les jambes un pénis prêt à découper des diamants.

Et s'il était sur le point de commettre une grave erreur ? Coucher avec Potter... faire l'amour avec lui... il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais désiré quoique ce soit d'autre avec autant de force.

Mais que se passerait-il, quand il aurait concrétisé son vieux rêve ? Pourrait-il continuer à servir le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Ou vivrait-il dans un déni malsain, en compartimentant rigoureusement sa vie de Mangemort et sa relation avec Harry Potter ?

– Allez, viens par là, espèce de sac de nœuds métaphysique.

Draco retourna à la réalité en ricanant. C'était lui qui avait fait découvrir le mot « métaphysique » à Potter. Plus que les jérémiades insistantes du brun, c'est cette preuve qu'ils étaient liés depuis des années qui le convainquit de se glisser lui aussi sous la couette.

Dès qu'il fut allongé, il sentit quelque chose frôler l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Flottante comme un fantôme, la main de Potter taquina la peau sensible de sa jambe avant de s'enrouler autour de son pénis. Le blond inspira, frémissant, aussi réceptif que s'il avait pris de la MD **(1)**. A chaque mouvement de poignée de Potter, Draco avait l'impression de décoller du lit. Ses orteils et ses doigts se crispaient sur les draps, comme pour l'ancrer à la réalité.

Il était incapable de faire un seul geste il ne se rappelait d'aucun sortilège. Retourner la faveur ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.

A un moment donné, Potter dut atteindre ses limites, car il empoigna les fesses de Draco et plaqua leurs érections l'une contre l'autre.

– Ah... soupira le brun d'une voix cassée en rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, comme si frotter son pénis contre celui de Draco Malfoy était la chose la plus délicieuse au monde.

– Merlin, dit Draco d'une voix étranglée, quand le pré-sperme de Potter lubrifia son propre gland.

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'ouvrirent d'un coup et un sourire victorieux s'étala sur ses lèvres. Draco le connaissait assez bien pour deviner que cela n'augurait rien de bon.

– Merlin ? Appelle-moi simplement Harry, dit Potter, l'air très fier de lui, sans cesser de se frotter contre Draco.

– Tu es un crétin fini, râla Draco.

– Peut-être, mais un crétin fini qui te veut du bien... Ça te dit que je te suce ?

A ces mots, les souvenirs affluèrent aussitôt dans la tête de Draco.

_Harry Potter, treize ans, à genoux sur la moquette du dortoir à Serpentard, affirmant qu'insérer son pénis dans la bouche de quelqu'un faisait du bien._

_Harry Potter, quatorze ans, à genoux dans une salle de classe abandonnée, lui proposant une fellation pour la deuxième fois de sa vie._

_Draco, quatorze ans, s'infiltrant dans la Tour de Gryffondor le lendemain afin de lui rendre la pareille._

_Potter et lui, seize ans, cet été-là, se frottant l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Draco au Manoir._

_Voldemort brûlant sa Marque sur l'avant-bras de Draco le soir-même._

– Oui, réussit à dire Draco. Je t'en prie, fais-toi plaisir.

Potter rit brièvement, avant de disparaître sous la couette. Bientôt, sa bouche se referma sur le pénis de Draco, sans préambule ni préliminaire. Il faisait ça comme s'il avait toujours fait ça, comme s'il avait passé toute sa scolarité à sucer la bite de Draco, alors que ça n'était arrivé que deux fois.

Quant à Draco, il était persuadé qu'il pourrait reconnaître la langue de Potter entre mille...

 _Mais au fait,_ se demanda-t-il soudain, _est-ce que Potter a sucé d'autres garçons depuis notre quatrième année ou est-ce que je suis toujours la seule personne à avoir eu cette chance ? A qui d'autre Potter aurait-il pu faire une fellation ? Parmi les étudiants de Poudlard, qui est gay ? Seamus Finnigan ? Ernie Macmillan ? Justin Finch-Fletcher ?_

– Je t'entends penser d'ici, Malfoy, et ça ne me plaît pas, grogna Potter, en arrêtant de le sucer.

Draco aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose de brillant et de drôle, mais rien ne vint, car dans ses oreilles résonnait encore le fameux bruit qui lui faisait tourner la tête, le _pop_ sale de quand les lèvres de Potter se décollaient de son gland.

– Continue, s'il-te-plaît, demanda-t-il simplement.

Cela sembla suffire à Potter.

Un instant ou une éternité plus tard, le Gryffondor abandonna de nouveau son pénis pour lécher ses testicules. Il descendit ensuite encore plus bas, et lécha son anus, comme ça, sans préavis, et Draco crut qu'il allait mourir.

Il _allait_ mourir.

Il n'avait jamais autant eu envie de mourir qu'à ce moment-là. Le héros de la Lumière était en train de lécher l'anus d'un Mangemort ? C'était peut-être la chose la plus excitante et la plus triste qui soit.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? soupira Draco, en maudissant son incapacité à éteindre son cerveau.

– J'ai besoin d'une raison ? souffla Potter contre son anus. Ingrat !

– Tu n'as pas chaud ?

– Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu veux que j'arrête ? demanda Potter en sortant la tête de la couette. Hé, c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud, là dessous.

Draco attrapa sa tête brune entre ses bras et l'attira contre lui. Le nez fourré dans ses cheveux noirs, il s'obligea à ravaler sa mélancolie. S'il ne jouait pas le jeu et ne profitait pas à fond de l'instant présent, il allait le regretter.

– Oh, ne te méprends pas, c'était délicieux, assura-t-il d'un ton un peu faux, avant d'embrasser le coin de la bouche de Potter. J'avais simplement envie de te faire la même chose.

Potter parut à court de mots. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé une telle possibilité. Draco décida que Potter n'avait pas connu d'autres garçons à part lui. Potter était à lui. _Son_ secret. _Son_ demi-dieu personnel.

Sans un mot – contrairement à Potter, Draco n'aimait pas expliciter les choses sexuelles –, il disparut à son tour sous la couette.

Potter n'avait pas menti, il faisait chaud là dessous.

 _Par Salazar, arrête-toi un peu,_ se fustigea Draco, en se mettant à sucer Potter avec un enthousiasme forcé.

A l'extérieur, l'autre sorcier faisait les bruits les plus indécents que Draco ait jamais entendus. L'imaginer rouler des yeux, la bouche entrouverte et les muscles de son cou tendus à l'extrême, donnait du courage à Draco.

Quand ses mâchoires commencèrent à lui faire mal, sa main prit le relais. Potter ne sembla pas contrarié par ce changement, si on se fiait à sa respiration toujours plus courte et erratique, à chaque seconde qui passait.

– Donne-moi ma baguette, chuchota Draco.

Potter ne l'entendit pas. Draco répéta la demande un peu plus fort.

– Pour quoi faire ? bougonna le brun d'une voix absente, en tendant la baguette d'aubépine à Draco.

– Fais-moi confiance, juste quelques précautions, répondit Draco, en lançant les sortilèges de nettoyage et de protection sur l'anus de Potter.

 _Merlin,_ jura Draco pour la millième fois quand il vit le petit trou de chair se contracter par réflexe.

– Tu comptes me... pénétrer ? bafouilla Potter.

– Détends-toi, Potter. Simplement quelques doigts. La main, peut-être... plaisanta Draco.

En entendant ça, Potter sursauta. Draco n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que ses yeux verts s'étaient ouverts grands sous la panique et que sa bouche s'était déformée dans une protestation silencieuse.

– Ta langue et tes doigts, c'est okay pour moi, déclara le courageux Gryffondor. La main, on verra la prochaine fois.

– Je plaisantais.

– Tu es vil, Draco Malfoy ! s'exclama Potter.

– Ah oui ? sourit Draco, en donnant un petit coup de langue sur l'anus de Potter.

Le brun tressaillit comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Ignorant ses contorsions et ses gémissements peu éloquents, Draco s'appliqua à lui faire un french kiss anal.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas... parlé de tes sortilèges... quand je te faisait ça tout à... l'heure ? haleta Potter, avec beaucoup de difficulté. Imagine si j'ai attrapé quelque chose...

Draco fit la sourde oreille et continua à laper.

– Malfoy...

Potter allait-il vraiment le forcer à répondre ?

– Malfoy, gronda Potter en envoyant voler la couette.

Il immobilisa la tête de Draco entre ses mains et lui dit, droit dans les yeux, d'un air très sérieux :

– Imagine si j'ai attrapé le SIDA ou je ne sais quoi !

– Au lieu de dire des bêtises, renseigne-toi. Sache qu'on ne peut pas attraper le VIH au travers d'un anulingus, répondit Draco calmement, sans se dégager. Par contre, on peut contracter d'autres infections, comme les hépatites A et B.

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas averti qu'il fallait jeter des sortilèges pour limiter les risques ? s'insurgea Potter, l'air trahi.

– Parce que je m'en étais déjà occupé, admit Draco après un court silence. Quand tu te déshabillais.

– Oh, dit Potter, l'air soudain mal à l'aise.

– « Oh », comme tu dis.

Ils échangèrent un regard embarrassé, puis un sourire complice.

Ils n'avaient plus treize ans, Draco n'était plus vierge mais, dans le fond, ils étaient toujours les mêmes : deux gamins maladroits qui expérimentaient ensemble.

– Tu me montres–

– Je te montrerai, Potter, mais pas maintenant. Sauf si tu voulais qu'on s'en tienne là ?

Potter maugréa mais il se rallongea et tira rapidement la couette sur lui, comme s'il craignait que l'offre de rimming expire d'une seconde à l'autre. Draco leva les yeux au ciel mais l'impatience de Potter était contagieuse et il se hâta lui aussi de retourner sous la couette. Il se remit à lécher l'anus de Potter avec application.

Cinq minutes plus tard, son corps commença à lui envoyer des signaux d'alerte. Ses poumons étaient en manque d'air frais et ses mâchoires, structures osseuses délicates, lui rappelèrent qu'elles n'étaient pas faites pour rester si longtemps écartées.

Draco déposa un chaste baiser sur l'anus palpitant de Potter, en regrettant de ne pas avoir apporté de lubrifiant.

Son cœur rata un battement quand une fiole apparut dans sa main, courtoisie de la Salle sur Demande. Draco s'en enduisit les doigts avec générosité, frictionna ses mains pour réchauffer le gel et posa finalement son index sur l'orifice du Survivant.

Il fit tout cela en ignorant la chaleur suffocante qui régnait sous la couette. Rompre le charme en demandant à faire une pause n'était pas une option : Potter le désirait ce soir-là, mais rien n'assurait Draco que ce serait encore le cas le lendemain.

En fait, Draco était certain que Potter se réveillerait le lendemain matin avec dans la bouche un arrière-goût de regret.

– C'est ton doigt, ça ? demanda Potter, d'une voix inarticulée.

– Non, mon gros orteil, répondit Draco, en caressant tendrement l'anus du brun.

L'anus de Potter ! N'était-ce pas la chose la plus fragile et précieuse au monde ?

Ça frémissait et ça avait l'air tellement étroit... C'était le seul endroit où le pénis de Draco avait envie d'être à ce moment-là.

Tout en retenant sa respiration, comme quelqu'un qui assemble une bombe, Draco enfonça lentement une phalange. Potter inspira fort, son pénis tressautant sous le nez de Draco. Le pénis de Draco menaçait lui aussi d'exploser.

Draco ignora bravement son désir d'enfoncer sa bite dans Harry Potter. Après tout, il ne savait pas de quoi Potter avait envie.

 _Comment pourrais-je savoir ? Je suis sûr que Potter lui-même ne sait pas de quoi il a envie,_ pensa-t-il. _Et je ne pourrais jamais apprécier du sexe fait à contre-cœur..._

Cette considération pour l'autre, très éloignée de la tradition des Sang-Purs, il la devait entièrement à Théo.

Quand ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble en quatrième année, Théo avait pris le temps de discuter avec lui. Il avait trouvé les bons mots pour lui expliquer que ses idées reçues sur le sexe étaient fausses, et même dangereuses.

Entre autres, il lui avait appris que la sodomie demandait de la préparation, que faire l'amour ne se réduisait pas à la pénétration et, surtout, que le consentement était la base de la sexualité. **(2)**

Théo... A chaque que Draco pensait à lui, il était envahi par la tristesse et la culpabilité. Théo était la personne qui l'avait décomplexé, écouté, épaulé pendant plus d'un an. Théo qui était si ouvert, Théo qui l'avait fait mûrir.

Théo qui n'avait jamais révélé à qui que ce soit que Draco avait dansé avec Harry Potter pendant le Bal de Noël de quatrième année et qui n'avait même jamais refait allusion à cet épisode.

Draco n'avait jamais réussi à lui rendre tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté. Tout le temps où ils avaient été ensemble, Potter était resté dans un coin de son esprit, comme un nuage noir ou un écœurant fantasme.

Si seulement Draco pouvait blâmer le Lien ou le sang de licorne et ainsi se dédouaner, comme le font les victimes d'Imperium ou de philtres d'amour ! Mais non, dans son obsession pour Potter, Draco était toujours resté maître de lui-même, et il avait toujours été capable de voir Potter pour ce qu'il était : un être humain imparfait, avec ses défauts et ses qualités.

Ce qui ne changeait absolument rien au fait que Draco l'adorait comme on adore un demi-dieu, bien plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé Théo.

 _Tu es lamentable, mon poussin,_ se réjouit la petite voix dans son oreille. _Tu es au lit avec Harry Potter et tu penses à ton ex ? Oh, mais que vois-je ! Tu as perdu ton érection ! Qu'en est-il de Potter ? Tu ne vas pas le croire, lui aussi a débandé !_

Draco secoua la tête pour chasser la voix. Il retira doucement son doigt de l'anus de Potter et retourna s'allonger à côté de l'autre garçon.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Potter d'une voix faible.

– Oui, répondit Draco. Je suis juste fatigué, pas toi ?

– Si, sourit paresseusement Potter, en passant un bras autour de l'épaule de Draco.

Quelques instants plus tard, il s'était endormi, assommé par la fatigue et par ses problèmes privés.

 _Ah, les problèmes de Potter..._ recommença la petite voix. _J'espère que tu te rends compte que tu en fais partie ? Tous les deux, vous_ êtes _un problème._

 _On a un deal et c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment,_ rétorqua silencieusement Draco, avant de plonger dans le sommeil.


	24. Mission Impossible et Tentatives d'Infraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : La MDMA (ou l'ectasy, la pilule de l'amour) était très populaire dans les années 90, en contexte festif. Elle exacerbe les sens, rend empathique, donne envie de danser... Attention, les drogues, c'est illégal et ça peut être dangereux.
> 
> Précédemment : Fin octobre, Harry et Draco se retrouvent dans la Salle sur Demande pour souffler, comme convenu dans leur deal. Ils regardent ''Retour vers le Futur'' et finissent par échanger fellations et anulingus. Mais Draco a du mal à se laisser aller, il pense à sa mission et à Théo...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**SIXIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 24 : Mission Impossible et Tentatives d'Infraction**

_**''la profonde beauferie de Draco Malfoy''** _

* * *

_31 octobre 1996 – Salle Commune de Serpentard_

– Draco, mon chou, tu es en train de cendrer sur ton pantalon, murmura une voix à l'oreille de Draco.

Draco était assis dans le fauteuil le plus isolé de la Salle Commune, une cigarette oubliée coincée entre les doigts. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la soirée de Halloween à regarder ses camarades s'amuser et s'enivrer, sans participer à aucun jeu ni conversation.

Il tourna la tête vers l'arrière et Pansy en profita pour frotter sa joue contre la sienne en guise de salutation. La sorcière contourna son fauteuil, poussa les bouteilles et les verres vides amoncelés sur la table basse et y posa son arrière-train. Elle prit ensuite le mégot des doigts de Draco avec un air dégoûté et l'écrasa dans un cendrier à côté d'elle.

– Tu veux qu'on demande à changer de musique ? demanda-t-elle.

Draco ricana faiblement. Si seulement un changement de piste pouvait améliorer son humeur !

– Ça va, Pansy, répondit-il en allumant une nouvelle cigarette. Je n'ai pas envie de danser.

– Pas envie de t'amuser, tu veux dire. Tu devrais arrêter de fumer, Théo a arrêté de fumer, dit Pansy, comme si c'était un argument.

– Théo fait ce qu'il veut.

– Théo se préoccupe de sa santé.

– Théo est celui qui m'a offert ma première clope, contra Draco, en soufflant sa fumée dans le visage de son amie.

Pansy toussa exagérément, en portant une main à sa poitrine.

– Tu sais pourquoi Théo a commencé à fumer, Draco ? Alors qu'il vient d'une famille entièrement sorcière ?

– A cause de Blaise, il me semble ? dit Draco, en cherchant dans ses souvenirs. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit le soir du Bal de Noël, en quatrième année.

– Et pourquoi Théo aurait-il pris cette vilaine habitude à Blaise ?

– Je n'en sais rien, Pans. Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

Pansy se pencha en avant.

– En début de quatrième année, Théo a eu une histoire avec Blaise, mon chou.

Draco se figea un instant, avant de recouvrer la parole.

– En quatrième année... ? Je me rappelle effectivement que Blaise prenait toujours un ton graveleux quand il parlait de Krum, mais je suis sûr que c'était pour plaisanter. Blaise n'est pas intéressé par les garçons.

– Oui, et c'est pour cette raison que son aventure avec Théo s'est rapidement et tragiquement terminée. Malgré tout, Théo n'est pas resté accroché à Blaise, il est passé à autre ch–

– On est sortis ensemble pendant plus d'un an, Pansy, je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il s'est remis de son premier amour, même si j'ignorais de qui il s'agissait, rétorqua Draco d'un ton sec.

Blaise et Théo ? Après réflexion, Draco n'était qu'à moitié surpris. Sa discussion avec Théo le soir du Bal prenait soudain un sens nouveau...

_THEO : Blaise t'a fait boire ?_

_DRACO : Quelques bières._

(...)

_DRACO : Tu fumes ?_

_THEO : Une mauvaise habitude prise à Blaise._

(...)

_THEO : Tu es libre, alors ?_

_DRACO : Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt ?_

_THEO : Disons que j'avais une histoire avec quelqu'un et qu'elle vient de se terminer. Avec un garçon._

Le « quelqu'un », c'était donc Blaise. Draco et lui étaient amis et pourtant, Blaise n'avait jamais rien dit, jamais rien laissé paraître...

Avec une sorte d'impatience malsaine, Draco attendit le _pang_ de jalousie, le pincement au cœur. Rien ne vint.

– Et il s'est aussi remis de votre séparation à vous deux, du moins assez pour s'inquiéter pour toi, reprit Pansy, tirant Draco de ses pensées. Avant-hier, il t'a entendu rentrer au beau milieu de la nuit. Selon lui, tu n'avais pas l'air... au meilleur de ta forme.

– Et alors ?

– Tu vois quelqu'un, Draco ? Ou bien tu as passé la moitié de la nuit dehors pour une autre raison ?

La nuit d'il y a deux jours ? Draco était avec Potter dans la Salle sur Demande, n'est-ce pas ? Ils avaient regardé _Retour vers le Futur_ , puis le canapé s'était transformé en lit et ils s'étaient adonnés au plaisir indécent du rimming.

Pansy s'imaginait visiblement que Draco avait passé la nuit à faire Merlin savait quoi d'illicite pour le compte du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Si elle savait !

– Tu penses à ce que je vous ai dit dans le train le jour de la rentrée, c'est ça ? rit le blond, en posant sa cigarette à moitié fumée dans le cendrier.

– Comment ne pas y penser ? répondit Pansy d'une voix aiguë. J'ai peur pour toi, Draco. Rappelle-toi notre soirée de Halloween l'année dernière ! Et regarde-toi, aujourd'hui !

Draco ferma les yeux une seconde, les mâchoires crispées. Il se rappelait, évidemment. Un an plus tôt, il était en train de danser avec Théo, oublieux de tout ce qui existait. De temps à autres, ils échangeaient des jeux-de-mot vulgaires et des baisers tout aussi sales. C'était un beau souvenir.

Et, comme tous les beaux souvenirs, c'était un souvenir qui faisait mal.

– Ma vie a changé, le monde a changé, Pans, grimaça Draco. Quant à ce que je vous ai raconté... ma mission... j'ai un plan. J'ai même _plusieurs_ plans. Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire, inutile de t'inquiéter.

– Réponds-moi, Draco : est-ce que tu as passé la nuit d'avant-hier avec quelqu'un ou est-ce que tu travaillais sur ton fameux _plan_ ?

– Tu me laisserais tranquille, si je te disais que je n'étais pas dans mon laboratoire secret, à élaborer des stratagèmes maléfiques, mais que j'ai bien passé la nuit avec quelqu'un, comme le font des milliers d'adolescents de par le monde ? répliqua Draco.

Il imprima un sourire suffisant sur ses lèvres. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi las.

– Tu me connais, j'ai cette fâcheuse tendance à me mêler des affaires des autres. Du coup, si tu me répondais ça, je te demanderais si la personne avec qui tu as passé la nuit est la même personne que celle de notre troisième année. Tu sais, celle qui t'envoyait des petits mots par P.d.C et des enveloppes vides par la Poste, contre-attaqua Pansy en faisant la moue.

Le vaillant sourire de Draco s'évanouit aussitôt.

– Parce que je me rappelle très bien l'état dans lequel tu étais quand vous avez arrêté de vous voir, continua Pansy, avec la même moue blasée. Et je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de ça cette année.

– C'était il y a longtemps, Pans. Des années. Je ne me rappelle même plus des détails, mentit le blond.

– Draco, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire quoi faire. Un conseil, par contre : tu dis que la vie et le monde ont changé ? Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais n'oublie pas que les gens ne changent pas aussi facilement, murmura son amie en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

Puis elle se leva pour retourner danser avec Millicent, laissant Draco avec son mal-être et ses cigarettes à moitié consumées.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_17 mars 1997 – Devant la Salle sur Demande_

Après leur premier rendez-vous secret, Malfoy et Harry continuèrent à se voir dans la Salle sur Demande toutes les deux ou trois semaines. Harry n'avait aucun mal à justifier ses escapades nocturnes auprès de ses amis, il lui suffisait de mentionner Dumbledore pour que Ron et Hermione le laissent tranquille.

Il supposait que Malfoy utilisait un prétexte du même acabit.

Les deux adolescents regardèrent _Retour vers le futur II_ et _III_ , écoutèrent de nombreux vinyles, échangèrent baisers, caresses, fellations et autres plaisirs sensuels. Harry montra le mystérieux manuel de Potions du Prince de Sang-Mêlé à Malfoy Malfoy lui raconta les contes de fées que lui lisait sa mère quand il était enfant.

Puis, un jour banal de décembre, Harry inséra son pénis dans l'anus de Malfoy et, la fois d'après, ce fut au tour de Malfoy de s'enfoncer entre les fesses de Harry. Au fil du temps, Harry apprit à se connaître et il comprit que les termes « actif » et « passif », « dominant » et « dominé » n'avaient pas forcément leurs places dans sa sexualité.

Certes, il préférait être le pénétrant... mais, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand Malfoy était en charge ! C'était souvent le cas, d'ailleurs : Malfoy avait beau être celui qui écartait les jambes, pour parler crûment, il était aussi celui qui décidait du rythme, des positions et du moment où Harry allait enfin éjaculer.

Ces moments de pur oubli avaient une valeur inestimable aux yeux de Harry. En effet, entre Lavender Brown, Snape, Romilda Vane, Slughorn, Scrimgeour et Dumbledore, Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Tout aurait été parfait si Malfoy n'avait pas la Marque des Ténèbres tatouée sur l'avant-bras.

Quand ils étaient au lit ensemble, Harry évitait consciencieusement de la regarder, même si, bien trop souvent, ses yeux étaient attirés par la tâche noire maudite comme par un aimant. Quand ça arrivait, il devait se contrôler pour ravaler ses questions et ses reproches.

De fait, leurs entrevues bénies ne tenaient qu'à un fil. Le deal était clair : à la moindre mention de la mission de Malfoy ou des leçons privées de Harry avec Dumbledore, leur petit cocon de bonheur volerait en éclat. Ce qu'ils avaient était terriblement fragile.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Ils avaient juste besoin l'un de l'autre pour décompresser. Ils s'utilisaient l'un l'autre pour respirer. Ils se racontaient des anecdotes inoffensives, ils s'envoyaient des piques, ils s'envoyaient en l'air... bref, ils étaient _sex friends._

C'était triste. Si son ancien Lui – le Harry qui avait treize ans – les voyait aujourd'hui, il serait sûrement effaré de voir comment les choses avaient tourné entre Malfoy et lui. Un deal ! Voilà ce qu'était devenu leur Lien ?

Quoique, Harry ne respectait même pas le deal. En effet, bien qu'il avait promis de ne pas fourrer le nez dans les affaires du Serpentard, il le faisait quand même.

Lors de la soirée de Noël organisée par Slughorn, il suivit Snape et Malfoy dans le couloir et surprit leur dispute. Puis, lors de la première leçon de Transplanage en Février, il se rapprocha discrètement du coin où se tenaient Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle et écouta leur violent accrochage.

Curieux et préoccupé, il prit l'habitude de chercher les noms des trois Serpentards sur la Carte du Maraudeur. Il s'arrêtait parfois inutilement dans les toilettes entre deux cours pour examiner la Carte. Mais même s'il trouvait souvent Crabbe et Goyle errant dans des couloirs déserts, Malfoy n'était jamais à leurs côtés.

En fait, à ces moments-là, Harry avait beau tourner la Carte dans tous les sens, le nom de Malfoy ne figurait jamais nulle part, comme si le blond sortait du château en douce. Mais pour aller où ? Et surtout, pour faire quoi ?

– Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train de chercher Malfoy sur ta fichue Carte ! s'exclama Hermione un soir, en lui arrachant l'artefact des mains. Ce n'est pas sain, tu t'acharnes sur lui.

– Mais Hermione, il _disparaît_! protesta Harry. Il a des cernes aussi épaisses que la couverture d'un grimoire et tu as vu comme ses joues se sont creusées, depuis septembre ?

– Non, Harry, je n'ai pas vu, car _moi_ je ne passe pas mes journées à le regarder.

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre à ça. Cela lui coûtait de l'admettre mais Hermione avait sûrement raison. Après tout, Malfoy se comportait normalement quand ils se voyaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Sa mission ne devait pas être aussi terrible que Harry se l'imaginait...

Quand le mois de février s'acheva sans incident majeur, l'inquiétude du Gryffondor laissa place à de l'espoir.

Allons bon, Malfoy avait peut-être cédé à la pression et accepté l'aide de Snape. C'était une hypothèse raisonnable. Zabini l'avait dit lui-même, au tout début de l'année : il était impossible pour un sorcier de seize ans, même pas diplômé, de remplir une mission donnée par Voldemort.

Puis arriva le 1er mars, le jour de l'anniversaire de Ron. Ce jour-là, la vie rappela à Harry que baisser sa garde était la chose la plus stupide à faire quand on avait le malheur d'être surnommé le Survivant.

En effet, le jour de ses dix-sept ans, Ron faillit mourir après avoir bu un verre d'hydromel empoisonné.

D'abord Katie Bell, puis maintenant Ron ? Deux attaques qui auraient pu être fatales mais qui ne semblaient pas avoir atteint les bonnes personnes ? Cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Pour une fois, Hermione partageait son avis : les deux incidents étaient liés. Mais elle ne voulait toujours rien entendre de ce qu'elle appelait « la théorie Malfoy ».

En surface, Harry fit donc mine de lâcher l'affaire, même si, en vérité, il y consacrait chacune de ses pensées. Son acharnement finit par payer. Deux semaines après l'empoisonnement de Ron, il perça le mystère des disparitions de Malfoy.

Malfoy utilisait la Salle sur Demande. Tout simplement.

 _Du génie,_ Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser. _Il n'y a pas de meilleur endroit pour élaborer un sombre plan en toute tranquillité._

En quoi la Salle sur Demande se transformait-elle, quand Malfoy la visitait sans Harry ? En entrepôt ? en repaire ? en atelier ?

Ou en petit salon privé ?

Envers et contre tout, Harry s'accrochait à cet ultime espoir. Peut-être que le fait que Malfoy se rendait régulièrement dans la Salle sur Demande n'avait aucun rapport avec sa mission. Peut-être qu'il utilisait juste leur petit salon privé pour réfléchir ou se reposer...

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas se contenter d'hypothèses, il avait besoin de savoir.

Alors, le matin du 17 mars, enveloppé dans sa Cape d'Invisibilité, le Garçon-qui-a-survécu se retrouva à faire les cent pas dans un couloir du septième étage, en essayant toutes les variations possibles du thème : « il faut que je vois ce que Malfoy fait à l'intérieur ».

Après chaque échec, il recommençait. Il n'avait pas foi en Malfoy mais il _voulait_ avoir foi en lui.

Ou remonter le temps. Retourner à l'époque où Malfoy et lui n'étaient que deux garçons timides et maladroits, qui découvraient leurs corps ensemble, en tâtonnant. Retrouver l'innocence de leurs premiers émois, l'émerveillement de leurs premières fois.

La troisième année ! Quand Voldemort n'était encore qu'un spectre inoffensif et que la Marque des Ténèbres ne signifiait rien pour Harry, quand Cedric Diggory était encore bien vivant... quand les seuls crimes commis par Draco Malfoy étaient quelques crasses d'écolier.

Pourquoi Harry avait-il tout gâché, à l'époque ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas profité au maximum de sa relation avec Malfoy ?

En troisième année, rien ne les empêchait d'être ensemble. Qu'est-ce qui posait problème, en fait ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ?

Pour des raisons connes, voilà pourquoi. Parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux un pénis et qu'ils avaient peur, parce qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et pas assez renseignés, parce qu'ils étaient rivaux mais que l'Incident dans la Forêt Interdite les avait rapprochés contre leur gré...

A ce moment-là, tous ces obstacles semblaient insurmontables. Aujourd'hui, Harry les jugeait dérisoires et, chaque fois qu'il repensait à leur dispute devant la Cabane Hurlante, il était envahi par de lourds regrets.

S'il avait su quoi dire, quoi faire... S'il n'avait pas été si paumé...

Quel Héros il faisait ! Ainsi la chose qu'il regrettait le plus était son premier amour...

 _De toute façon, c'est trop tard_. _Malfoy est un Mangemort. Ce n'est plus un rival, c'est un ennemi._

La guerre, ça c'était un obstacle insurmontable. Ça, c'était une raison valable pour une rupture.

Des bruits de pas ramenèrent Harry à la réalité. Le garçon battit des paupières, désorienté, avant de se se rappeler qu'il cherchait à pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande et qu'il n'avait pas toute la vie devant lui.

 _J'ai besoin de voir l'endroit où Malfoy vient en secret... J'ai besoin de voir l'endroit où Malfoy vient en secret..._ pensa-t-il avec un zèle renouvelé, en passant trois fois devant l'entrée de la pièce secrète.

Le mur resta désespérément nu.

– Ah, ça suffit, hein ! lança Harry. Mes instructions étaient pourtant claires... Bon, très bien...

Il se concentra et recommença. Un, deux, trois...

Toujours pas de porte.

– Par la chatte de Rusard ! jura-t-il à voix haute.

Quelqu'un poussa un hurlement. Harry se retourna et vit un groupe de premières années s'enfuir en courant.

– On s'amuse à faire peur aux premières années maintenant, Potter ? demanda soudain la voix de Malfoy, derrière lui. Que dirait Rita Skeeter ?

Harry retira sa Cape d'Invisibilité en levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'adossa contre le mur, heureux, malgré tout, de se voir proposer une petite joute verbale avec son adversaire préféré.

– J'hésite... dit-il en faisant mine de réfléchir. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de : _« Harry Potter terrorise ses cadets ! ''Il est orphelin, il n'accepte pas que mes deux parents sont en vie'', révèle une première année qui souhaite garder l'anonymat. »_? Mais peut-être qu'elle aborderait l'aspect politique de la question. Elle écrirait alors : _« Arborer une cicatrice en forme d'éclair donne-t-il le droit de proférer jurons et blasphèmes en toute impunité ? Un débat houleux au sein du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard »_.

– Ou bien elle essaierait de comprendre pourquoi l'Elu traîne dans les couloirs, invisible, en marmonnant dans son absence de barbe... suggéra Malfoy, avec un sourire moqueur.

– Mon absence de barbe ? rit Harry, en pinçant la joue imberbe de Malfoy. Est-ce que tu t'es regardé dans un miroir, Malfoy ?

– Ton vilain duvet ne saurait jamais rivaliser avec mon élégante peau de pêche, rétorqua le blond en levant le nez.

– Oui, oui, si tu le dis, Malfoy-à-la-peau-de-pêche. Qu'est-ce que tu fais par là, en fait ?

– C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Potter... rétorqua le Serpentard, un sourcil haussé. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Le Gryffondor grimaça intérieurement. Il avait espéré que Malfoy lui révèle son secret sous le coup de la surprise, mais Harry n'avait fait qu'éveiller ses soupçons. Plutôt médiocre, pour quelqu'un qui se destine à devenir Auror.

– J'essayais de tester les limites de la Salle sur Demande, improvisa le Gryffondor avec un sourire penaud. Je me demandais si elle pouvait se transformer en un lieu sans lien avec Poudlard.

– Comme... ?

– La plage ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller à la mer ?

Contre toutes attentes, Malfoy le crut. Au mot « mer », ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se lança dans une description détaillée d'une crique sauvage où ses parents et lui passaient autrefois les vacances.

Harry l'écoutait d'une oreille. Il pensait à Katie Bell, qui s'élevait dans les airs en hurlant il pensait à Ron, qui se contorsionnait, les yeux révulsés, sur le sol du bureau de Slughorn.

Malfoy parlait actuellement de sable chaud et de coquillages blancs, avec un sourire rêveur... mais il était peut-être responsable de deux attaques qui auraient pu être mortelles.

– Mais tu as échoué, conclut Malfoy, en regardant le mur nu, l'air déçu. _La Gazette_ en ferait ses choux gras. J'imagine bien la Une... _« La Salle sur Demande – une pièce secrète du château de Poudlard – comparaît devant le Magenmagot après avoir refusé de se transformer en plage pour Harry Potter : ''J'ignorais que j'avais affaire au Garçon-qui-a-survécu'' se défend-elle »_.

Harry laissa échapper un rire ahuri.

Certes, Malfoy était un Mangemort, mais il était un Mangemort doté d'un sens de l'humour particulièrement efficace.

– Ah, au fait, à quelle heure est ton prochain cours ? demanda le Serpentard d'un ton badin.

– Défense, dans... une demi-heure ? répondit le brun, en regardant sa montre. Et toi ?

– Histoire, à dix heures aussi. Hmmm...

Malfoy plissa les yeux un instant, avec un sourire malicieux.

– Nous sommes au même endroit, au même moment, avec un peu de temps devant nous. Je crois que le Destin nous envoie un signe, Potter... dit-il en levant un sourcil suggestif et en se léchant exagérément les lèvres.

Harry partit dans un ricanement hystérique.

Le monde extérieur ignorait tout de la profonde beauferie de Draco Malfoy, seuls quelques privilégiés avaient connaissance de cette facette de sa personnalité. Harry faisait partie de ces privilégiés.

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment d'analyser le comportement social de Malfoy. Ils n'avaient qu'une demi-heure devant eux.

De ce fait, pour la énième fois de la matinée, Harry passa devant le mur de pierre, essayant de faire apparaître l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande. Miracle ! une porte apparut enfin. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir, impatient d'entrer dans leur petit havre de paix, lieu saint où la mission de Malfoy et la guerre à venir n'avaient pas la moindre importance.

Entre les murs de cette pièce secrète, la seule chose qui importait était de se noyer dans l'océan de l'inconscience. Harry et Malfoy se jetaient toujours dans ces eaux comme des sirènes qui ont passé trop de temps à l'air libre.

Cette fois-là ne fit pas exception.

**xXxxXx**

_22 avril 1997 – Salle sur Demande_

Au dessus de Draco, Potter avait les traits crispés et les bras tremblants. Il y mettait apparemment toute son âme. Draco, lui, avait un curieux sentiment d'irréalité.

Il était en train de coucher avec Harry Potter mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer.

– Viens sur moi, grommela soudain Potter, en se retirant et en se laissant tomber sur le dos.

Draco s'exécuta. Il grimpa précautionneusement sur l'autre sorcier, maintint le pénis de Potter en place et s'assit lentement dessus, en grimaçant quand le gland franchit son anus. Tout en respirant lentement, il s'empala sur Potter, jusqu'au fond.

Potter lâcha un gémissement torturé, de plaisir ou d'inconfort, Draco n'en savait trop rien. Le Serpentard commença à bouger en étudiant le visage du brun. Décidément, son sentiment d'irréalité ne le quittait pas. C'était comme si tout cela était en train d'arriver à quelqu'un d'autre.

A quatorze ans, quand il avait commencé à fantasmer sur Potter-et-lui-faisant-l'amour, c'était à chaque fois un spectacle pyrotechnique du feu de Dieu, des confettis multicolores issus de pierres précieuses et d'or véritable ainsi qu'une fanfare au grand complet en fond sonore.

Draco s'était imaginé un moment mystique, où le Lien se matérialiserait et où des cornes de licornes leur pousseraient sur le front. Il n'avait pas envisagé un seul instant que coucher avec Potter puisse être une expérience ordinaire.

Et pourtant, coucher avec Potter était aussi banal que coucher avec Théo.

En parlant de Théo...

La veille, après l'examen de Transplanage, Théo avait attrapé Draco par le bras. L'air inquiet, il lui avait demandé comment il allait et comment ses projets avançaient.

Avant de répondre, Draco avait jeté un coup d'œil vers Pansy. A son expression qui oscillait entre défiance et culpabilité, il avait compris qu'elle avait cafté. Théo était maintenant au courant pour sa mission.

– Évidemment que je vais bien, avait fini par affirmer Draco avec un sourire mielleux. Contrairement à toi, j'ai obtenu mon permis de Transplaner avec brio.

– Ce n'est pas de ça que je parle et tu le sais bi...

Draco avait quitté la Grande Salle sans attendre que Théo finisse sa phrase. Inutile que ses amis s'inquiètent pour lui, il le faisait déjà pour dix.

Il n'avait plus que deux mois pour mener à bien sa mission, mais il n'y croyait plus. Ils étaient en avril, et l'Armoire était toujours aussi cassée, Dumbledore toujours aussi vivant.

Dans deux mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait le punir pour son échec. Dans deux mois, Draco allait mourir.

– Comment va Katie Bell ? demanda soudain le Serpentard.

La question lui avait échappé.

– Hein ? marmonna Potter, en ouvrant les yeux.

Son regard se posa un instant sur le sexe mou de Draco, puis il soupira. Les deux garçons se redressèrent et s'assirent en tailleur, l'un en face de l'autre, nus comme des vers. Le dossier du canapé se redressa sans un bruit. Quand elle le voulait, la Salle sur Demande faisait montre de beaucoup de tact.

– Pourquoi tu demandes ? dit Potter d'un ton sec.

– Pour rien, mentit Draco. J'ai appris qu'elle était revenue ce matin au château.

– Elle avait l'air d'aller plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un qui a passé les six derniers mois à Sainte Mangouste. _Six_ mois, Malfoy.

Draco resta silencieux. Peu importait ce qu'il aurait pu dire, tout aurait sonné faux. Il décida de changer de sujet.

– J'ai entendu dire que la petite Weasley et que Dean Thomas ont finalement rompu ? dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Les traits de Potter se détendirent, un petit sourire éclot même sur ses lèvres.

– Comment ça se fait que tu es toujours au courant de la vie amoureuse de Ginny, toi ? Tu fais partie de son fan club ou quoi ?

Draco sourit à son tour.

– Moi non, mais Blaise oui. Il n'a pas arrêté de parler de leur rupture pendant le petit-déjeuner. Il paraît que Weasley, _ton_ Weasley–

– Ron ?

– Oui, celui-là, continua Draco. Je disais donc, il paraît que ton Weasley a lui aussi rompu avec sa petite amie hier. Lavender Brown, c'est ça ?

– C'est vrai. Adieu Ron-Ron et Lav-Lav, déclara Potter, une main sur le cœur, en se retenant de rire.

– C'est tout de même étrange que deux couples se séparent dans la même journée, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Oh, pas tant que ça. Hier était une drôle de journée. Une sacré journée, même... Mais tu as dû t'en douter, au vu de la lettre que je t'ai envoyée cette nuit, non ?

– En effet, Potter.

– Désolé pour ce message, au fait, je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier, avoua le Gryffondor, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Le cœur battant, Draco attendit qu'il développe, mais le brun n'ajouta rien. Apparemment, Potter ne jugeait pas nécessaire d'expliquer sa lettre...

_« Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy,_

_est-ce qu'on peut se voir demain soir ? A l'heure que tu veux, au même endroit que d'habitude. J'ai BESOIN de souffler, de penser à autre chose que les Hor ce à quoi je pense actuellement. C'était une folle soirée, on a enterré une Acromentule et chanté Odo le Héros, je suis autant euphorique que vidé et j'ai BESOIN de te voir._

_Bien à toi, parce que mon pouvoir, selon la prophétie, c'est l'amour, l'AMOUR, merde, Malfoy, comment veux-tu que je me batte avec l'amour comme arme ? En envoyant un rayon rose et en hurlant ''potentia amoris !'' ?_

_HP »_

Sincèrement, on aurait dit que Potter avait pris du Felix Felicis.

Draco avait hésité avant d'accepter le rendez-vous. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de servir de récompense ou de défouloir à Potter. Mais surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas oublié que Potter avait tenté de forcer l'ouverture de la Salle sur Demande à plusieurs reprises, ces derniers mois.

Ces tentatives d'infraction étaient on ne peut plus parlantes. Elles signifiaient que, malgré ses promesses, malgré leur deal, Potter avait décidé de mettre le nez dans ses affaires. Et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Draco.

– Ainsi la petite Weasley... Ginny... est célibataire, maintenant, dit le Serpentard, l'air le plus neutre possible.

– Oui... Je croyais qu'on avait déjà fait le tour du sujet ? le charria Potter, en lui donnant un petit coup de coude. Tu te répètes. Malgré tes joues imberbes, tu commences à te faire vieux...

– Elle est mignonne, n'est-ce pas ?

– Et tu es gay, Malfoy.

– Pas toi, répondit Draco, d'un ton sérieux. Tout le monde sait qu'elle était folle amoureuse de toi–

– Quand elle avait onze ans ! s'écria Potter.

– Et tu crois qu'on oublie si vite son premier amour ?

– Ça fait des années, dit le brun, en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Elle est passée à autre chose.

 _Il y a des personnes qu'on n'oublie pas,_ songea Draco, en prenant mentalement une pose des plus tragiques.

– Tu te rappelles des photos que tu as prises quand on était en troisième année, Potter ? dit-il à la place. Il y en avait une horrible, où on voyait...

– Mes poils de nez, je sais, grogna Potter, en rougissant légèrement. Ecoute, à l'époque, personne ne m'avait parlé des sortilèges qui permettaient de se débarrasser des poils disgracieux. On m'avait cruellement maintenu dans l'ignorance, ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute.

– Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'on ne savait pas à l'époque, acquiesça Draco.

– Tu veux parler des risques liés aux rapports bucco-génitaux, par exemple ?

– Continue à employer ce genre de termes barbares, Potter, ça m'excite.

Potter rit de bon cœur et, malgré sa rancœur, Draco se joignit à lui. On entendait de moins en moins de rires, ces derniers temps. L'humeur au château était sombre.

Toutefois, dans la Salle sur Demande, dans ce salon fictif qui n'existait pour personne hormis pour eux, les éclats de rire restaient fréquents.

– Sérieusement, dit Potter, quand il eut retrouvé son calme. A part les préservatifs, je ne connaissais aucun moyen de se protéger. En y réfléchissant, ça craint.

– Que t'ont appris tes Moldus, Potter ?

– A être invisible, répondit le brun avec franchise.

Draco cilla. Potter ne parlait jamais de son enfance, ni des étés qu'il passait chez son oncle et sa tante. Draco n'était même pas certain que Granger et Weasley en sachent beaucoup plus que lui à ce sujet.

– Enfin, heureusement que je t'ai rencontré, Malfoy. Qui aurait fait mon éducation sexuelle, sinon ? sourit Potter de toutes ses dents. Tous les sortilèges que tu m'as appris tout-à-l'heure, hmmm, un _ré-gal_ pour les oreilles. Rien que de penser que je vais lancer _Engorgio_ sur toi la prochaine fois...

– Je n'ai jamais accepté, Potter, grimaça Draco.

Potter rit de nouveau, puis il parut dessoûler.

– Hey, Malfoy... dit-il doucement.

– Oui ?

– Tu pensais ce que tu as dit, quand on s'est engueulés en quatrième année ?

– Explicite, Potter, nom d'une Acromentule.

A la mention des araignées gigantesques, Potter frissonna très franchement. Il avait dit vrai, alors. La nuit dernière, il avait vraiment enterré une Acromentule.

– Par Parchemin, expliqua Potter, les yeux rivés sur le feu de cheminée. Tu as dit que je t'avais forcé la main. Que tu n'étais pas consentant...

Draco ferma les yeux. Il se rappelait avoir dit quelque chose dans le genre. Il se rappelait aussi avoir mis le feu à son P.d.C dans la Grande Salle. Il n'avait que quatorze ans à l'époque, mais il avait déjà manifestement tout compris au drama.

– Oublie ça, Potter.

– Tu es la première personne à m'avoir parlé de l'importance du consentement, rit l'autre sorcier, d'un rire désespéré. Je ne peux pas _oublier..._

– Je te dis que ce n'est pas grave. C'était il y a longtemps. Quand on avait treize ou quatorze ans, je ne savais pas non plus ce qu'était le consentement.

Cette réponse ne parut pas satisfaire Potter.

– Mais Malfoy... protesta le brun. Si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit de mal...

Bien qu'il s'était promis de ne pas servir de refuge à Potter, Draco prit impulsivement la tête du Gryffondor dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage parmi les boucles épaisses et inspira lentement, l'odeur familière de Potter emplissant ses narines.

Potter lui rendit son étreinte avec un soupir de contentement, comme s'il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs. Dans ce genre de moments tendres et suspendus, Draco était incapable de s'imaginer quitter Potter.

Que dirait le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il pouvait les voir !


	25. Sectumsempra et Tour d'Astronomie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : « incapable de voir que tous mes refuges sont mes tombeaux », Inachevés, Les Casseurs Flowters.
> 
> Précédemment : Le deal tient toujours et Harry et Draco se voient régulièrement dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils regardent des films, couchent ensemble, écoutent de la bonne musique, bref, ils passent du bon temps. Tout aurait été parfait si la mission de Draco avançait comme il le voulait et si Harry n'avait pas décidé de mettre le nez dans ses affaires...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**SIXIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 25 : Sectumsempra et Tour d'Astronomie**

_**''Le martyre aux mille cicatrices''** _

* * *

_6 mai 1997 – Toilettes du sixième étage_

Draco inspirait fort, ses deux mains cramponnées au lavabo, ses cheveux sales tombant piteusement devant ses yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il essayait de se calmer, en vain : ses genoux flanchaient, ses yeux larmoyaient, ses aisselles suintaient, et ses pensées se faisaient de plus en plus noires.

Il avait encore passé une nuit blanche dans la Salle sur Demande.

Il aurait donné tous ses Gallions pour que la pièce secrète se transforme en petit salon privé, avec un bon feu de cheminée et une télévision diffusant _Jumanji._ Il aurait abandonné son nom de famille pour que Potter et lui discutent jusqu'à l'aurore, lovés dans leur canapé-lit, respirant l'expiration de l'autre.

Mais c'était dans l'immense Salle des Objets Cachés qu'il avait passé la nuit.

Entre des armures cul-de-jatte et des miroirs brisés, il avait une nouvelle fois échoué à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître. La pomme était revenue croquée – il avait cru à la victoire ! – mais le moineau était réapparu mort.

Draco s'était effondré par terre, le petit oiseau dans les mains. Encore un innocent sacrifié pour un plan détestable. Et tout ça pour rien. Car Draco n'arriverait jamais à faire entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard et il ne parviendrait jamais à tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Draco allait mourir et personne ne se souviendrait de lui. Personne car, après avoir tué Draco, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dépêcherait d'ôter la vie à ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'aimaient.

– Non, calme-toi, dit Mimi Geignarde, quand les épaules de Draco se remirent à trembler.

Mais le garçon avait beau ouvrir la bouche et aspirer, l'air restait figé dans ses poumons comme s'il avait croisé le regard du Basilisk.

Et s'il se tuait maintenant, dans les toilettes, avant de faire d'autres victimes ?

S'il mourrait... Ce serait une libération et pour lui, et pour les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Ses amis n'auraient plus à lui répéter, l'air soucieux, « tu sais qu'on est là si tu as besoin », Snape ne se sentirait plus obligé de chercher à l'aider ou à le protéger, ses parents arrêteraient de se ronger les sang pour lui...

Et Potter ne coucherait plus avec l'ennemi.

En pensant à Potter, Draco eut envie de rire d'un rire dément, mais sa crise de panique brisa l'effet général. De sa gorge, ne sortit qu'un tout petit bruit étranglé, semblable à un sanglot.

Un sanglot ? Si Draco en avait la force, il se serait mis une claque. Sangloter en pensant à Potter était lamentable, car Potter n'en avait plus rien à faire de lui. En effet, depuis deux semaines, Monsieur Potter passait tout son temps libre en compagnie de Ginny Weasley, laquelle était de nouveau célibataire.

Tous les matins, ou presque, Blaise se lançait dans une longue plainte jalouse, agitant sa tartine dans tous les sens et constellant la nappe de taches de confiture.

« Ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous, comme des foutus _siamois._ J'ai presque envie de les coudre l'un à l'autre... Après tout, l'amour entre jumeaux fusionnés est sûrement immoral, n'est-ce pas ? » disait-il.

« Cette innocence solaire me répugne au plus haut point. Pourquoi éprouvent-ils le besoin de rire en montrant leurs dents étincelantes, comme si elles étaient serties de diamants ? Pourquoi se jettent-ils des regards complices et mièvres à tout bout de champ ? » disait-il encore.

Durant les monologues de Blaise, Draco hochait toujours secrètement la tête, se posant lui-même des questions rhétoriques ridicules :

_Pourquoi jouent-ils dans la même équipe de Quidditch, pourquoi vivent-ils dans la même tour, pourquoi mangent-ils à la même table ? Pourquoi sont-ils dans le même camp ?  
_

– Calme-toi, répéta Mimi... Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas... Je peux t'aider...

Draco s'accrocha à la voix du fantôme comme un alpiniste à un point d'ancrage. Sa respiration se stabilisa peu à peu. Contrairement à la majorité des habitants du château, la présence de Mimi Geignarde l'apaisait.

Mimi lui rappelait des moments heureux de sa vie : son premier rendez-vous avec Potter à Pré-au-Lard, quand ils avaient découvert que les noms des fantômes apparaissaient en gris sur la Carte du Maraudeur, mais aussi leur bain dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets en quatrième année.

Des moments de sa vie où Draco avait de l'espoir. Où tout était facile.

Puis Draco voulut encore rire d'un rire sinistre, car ce n'était pas vrai, tout n'était pas simple à cette époque-là. Certes, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore revenu d'entre les morts, mais Draco n'était pas non plus heureux et insouciant comme un bébé licorne émergeant du vagin de sa mère.

Au moment du bain avec l'Œuf d'Or, il commençait à sortir avec Théo, ce qui impliquait un paquet de doutes et de scrupules. Quant à sa relation avec Potter, elle était tout aussi malsaine qu'aujourd'hui.

Potter et lui, c'était toujours la même histoire, en fait. Depuis la troisième année, ils tournaient en rond. Ils luttaient contre leur attirance, ils cédaient à leur attirance, ils vivaient quelques instants sympas, puis ils se faisaient du mal, ils se disputaient, ils se rejetaient, ils se promettaient que ça n'arriverait plus jamais. Quelques mois après, ça recommençait.

Ils revivaient la même histoire passionnée depuis des années, une histoire intense mais brève. Ce n'était plus viable, cela ne menait à rien ! Ils grandissaient, ils mûrissaient, mais leur relation, elle, n'évoluait pas.

Potter était son refuge. Potter était aussi son tombeau **(1)**.

Est-ce que l'un d'eux saurait un jour dire « stop » ? Ou continueraient-ils à danser la même danse à trente, quarante, soixante-dix ans, mariés chacun de leur côté mais se retrouvant en secret pour batifoler comme des gamins de treize ans ?

Peut-être. Sûrement.

 _Ça ne s'arrêtera que lorsque l'un de nous deux mourra_ , songea lugubrement Draco. _On n'aura pas à attendre longtemps, alors. On va bientôt crever. Dès que l'année scolaire sera terminée, le Seigneur des Ténèbres me tuera. Plus que quelques semaines..._

– Personne ne peut m'aider, bafouilla Draco, le corps agité de soubresauts. Je n'y arrive pas... C'est impossible... Ça ne marchera pas...

Merlin, il était pathétique.

Contrairement à Théo et Pansy, qui avaient des projets après Poudlard – ils voulaient monter un magazine queer _safe_ et inclusif –, Draco n'avait pas de rêve auquel s'agripper.

Sa raison de vivre ? Sa famille et Harry Potter.

Draco ne croyait pas en un monde meilleur. Il ne vivait pas pour le façonner. Minable petit Veracrasse qu'il était, il vivait pour continuer à passer du temps avec les personnes qu'il aimait. Il tenait à la vie, car il tenait à Potter.

Cette obsession était d'autant plus pitoyable qu'elle n'était pas réciproque. Même dans ses moments les plus sombres, Draco restait réaliste. Il savait que Potter ne se battait pas pour la même raison que lui. En effet, Potter était né pour affronter les Ténèbres et pour sauver le monde.

C'était le hasard qui les avait liés en première année, rien de plus. Sans l'Incident dans la Forêt Interdite, Potter ne se serait jamais intéressé à Draco. Qui sait, ils seraient peut-être restés rivaux jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité...

Draco renifla et s'essuya le nez sur sa manche, étonné de constater que son corps puisse encore secréter des fluides. Il se sentait vide et creux, comme un fantôme. Pas étonnant que Mimi se soit prise d'affection pour lui. Si seulement il pouvait s'enfermer dans sa maudite Armoire et disparaître...

– Si je n'y parviens pas bientôt... Il a dit qu'il me tuerait... continua-t-il d'une voix lasse, soudain fatigué d'entendre ses propres lamentations.

Sa crise de panique était passée et il pouvait de nouveau respirer normalement. Il essuya ses dernières larmes sur sa manche et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il vit Potter.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, il aurait crié d'effroi.

Depuis quand est-ce que Potter était là ? Non, plus important, _pourquoi_ était-il là ? Potter l'avait-il encore traqué sur sa Carte magique, essayant de savoir ce que Draco fabriquait dans la Salle sur Demande ?

– Tu cherches ta rouquine ? cracha le Serpentard, en se retournant. Désolé, mais ce n'est que moi.

Potter sortit sa baguette et se mit en position de défense. Draco chercha à dégainer la sienne puis il s'aperçut avec surprise que c'était déjà chose faite.

– Ginny n'est p–

– Et moi, je ne suis pas aveugle, Potter. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous.

– Je ne ferai pas ça, sauf si tu me donnais une bonne raison de le faire, Malfoy.

– Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? grogna Draco entre ses dents. Tu attends ma permission ? Surprise, Potter, mais on n'est pas mariés ! Fais comme–

– Tu es jaloux, dit doucement Potter, en baissant sa baguette. Jaloux et fatigué.

– Quand j'aurai besoin d'un Psymage, je te ferai signe, ricana Draco. Maintenant, dégage.

Pourquoi était-il cruel ? Ah oui, parce que Potter avait raison. C'était vrai, il était jaloux et fatigué.

Évidemment, Potter feignit de n'avoir rien entendu. Il rangea sa baguette dans sa poche et fit précautionneusement un pas en avant. Draco recula. Son bassin se cogna contre le lavabo.

– Pourquoi tu pleurais ? demanda Potter, d'une voix qu'il devait espérer rassurante mais qui sonnait fausse, voire condescendante.

– Ça ne te regarde pas, rétorqua Draco en se courbant en avant, à la manière d'un animal qui se recroqueville avant de bondir. N'approche pas !

Encore une fois, Potter ne fit pas attention à ses ordres. Il tendit les bras, la tête penchée sur le côté, invitant Draco à se blottir contre son torse. Son regard était soucieux et compatissant, sa baguette rangée dans sa poche et ses bras grand ouverts. Il avait confiance en Draco. Ou bien se mentait-il à lui-même ? Niait-il le fait que Draco était un Mangemort ? Faisait-il comme s'il n'y avait pas de Marque des Ténèbres entre eux ?

Pourquoi aurait-il envie de serrer Draco dans les bras, sinon ?

Malgré tout, Draco faillit se laisser tenter... puis il croisa une nouvelle fois le regard de Potter et il comprit que le Gryffondor avait _pitié_ de lui. Et Théo lui avait appris qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir pitié d'une personne qu'on aime.

– Quoi ? Tu t'imagines peut-être que je vais te faire un câlin, Potter ? On n'est pas amis, lança Draco, en serrant si fort sa baguette dans son poing que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. On s'appelle toujours par nos noms de famille, par Salazar !

– Pas amis ? Merde, Malfoy ! Draco ! I peine deux semaines, on se racontait nos vieux souvenirs, on parlait des photos que j'avais prises–

– Des vieux souvenirs, comme tu dis, Potter, rit Draco de toutes ses dents. Des putains de vieux souvenirs de troisième année ! Des souvenirs à la con, fantasmés, et qu'on peut compter sur les doigts de la main d'un Elfe de Maison !

Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son reflet pour savoir qu'il avait l'air dément.

– N'insulte pas la semaine qu'on a passée–

– Oh, cette fameuse semaine, soupira faussement Draco, en portant une main à son cœur. Était-elle si merveilleuse que tu sembles le croire ? Pour quelle raison tu t'es pointé le premier jour, déjà ? Ah oui, parce que McGonagall t'avait confisqué ton balai de course. Tu avais besoin de _réconfort._ Et comment est-ce que tu t'es barré, le dernier jour ? Ah oui, sous ta Cape d'Invisibilité de merde, sans rien dire, parce que tu ne voulais pas assumer. Tu sais quoi, Potter ? En un an et demi, j'ai passé plus de temps avec Théo qu'en quatre ans avec toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il y a un problème ?

Potter déglutit et ressortit sa baguette.

 _Tant mieux,_ se réjouit Draco.

Potter n'avait aucune raison de le sous-estimer. Draco n'était pas un petit être fragile. Il n'était pas une _victime._

– Draco, on se crée _tout le temps_ des souvenirs ensemble. Et tu ne peux pas comparer ce qu'il y a entre nous avec ta relation avec Nott.

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Parce que Nott et toi, vous sortiez ensemble ! Alors que nous deux–

– Il n'y a _pas_ de nous deux, Potter.

– Tu es ridicule et toujours aussi grandiloquent, grimaça le Gryffondor. Je disais donc, nous deux, ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est la prophétie des centaures. C'EST LE LIEN !

– Mais ta cicatrice te rend fou, ma parole ! hoqueta Draco, ahuri. La seule prophétie qui te concerne, c'est celle avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Tu sais comment sont les centaures, ils vivent sur la lune ! Il n'y a pas de prophétie entre nous, seulement du _hasard._

– Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait de bons choix, après l'Incident dans la Forêt ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas insulté Buck en troisième année, pourquoi tu n'as pas rejoint la Brigade d'Ombrage l'année dernière ? S'il n'y avait pas eu le Lien...

– Tu appelles ça de bons choix ? Ce sont des non-actions, Potter. Ne pas provoquer un hippogriffe et ne pas m'allier à un groupuscule stupide, ça aurait une influence sur la guerre ? Sérieusement, Potter, tu es tellement obsédé par l'idée qu'il y a un Destin avec un grand D, que tu ramènes tout à l'Incident. Mais peut-être est-ce parce que tu ne me l'as toujours pas pardonné, hein ? Comme tu m'as dit devant la Cabane Hurlante ?

– Quoi ? bredouilla Potter, déconcerté.

– Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Tu m'as accusé de t'avoir fait boire le sang de la licorne contre ton gré. Tu m'as reproché de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Tu as insinué que c'était de ma faute si tu avais une vie de merde !

– Je...

Potter semblait perdu. Puis un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux et sa bouche s'entrouvrit.

– C'est toi qui ne m'as jamais pardonné pour notre dispute ce jour-là, Malfoy. Tu m'en veux toujours d'avoir dit ça, alors que ça s'est passé il y a des années. J'étais jeune et paumé et–

– Ça, ça n'a pas changé, ricana Draco.

– Arrête ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cherches toujours à m'enfoncer, Malfoy ?

– Tu veux que je t'explique ? Et bien c'est simple. Depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, tu es un putain de problème. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurais dû te laisser crever dans la Forêt. Si tu n'avais pas été attaqué par cette créature encapuchonnée–

– Quirrell, souffla Potter.

– On s'en fout, Quirrell, un hibou géant, le monstre du Lock Ness, peu importe. Le fait est que si tu n'avais pas été attaqué cette nuit-là, je n'aurais pas eu à me souiller les mains. Je serais resté pur ! Toi, Saint Potter, évidemment que tu es resté pur, tu n'as pas eu à toucher le cadavre d'une licorne, tu n'as pas enfoncé tes doigts dans son cou pour lui voler son sang... Tu as simplement attendu que quelqu'un fasse le sale boulot pour toi...

– En fait, si je comprends bien, Malfoy, tu regrettes de m'avoir sauvé la vie, c'est ça ?

– Exactement, articula Draco, soulagé que Potter ait enfin saisi l'idée.

– Tu mens. Ce n'est pas possible. Je sais que je suis important pour toi–

Potter devait se taire. S'il continuait à parler, Draco céderait, Draco se jetterait dans ses bras, et tout recommencerait, et Draco n'arriverait pas à se concentrer sur sa mission, et ils allaient tous les deux mourir.

– _Silencio_ ! cria Draco.

Son sortilège manqua Potter de quelques centimètres, fracassant la lampe accroché au mur, tout près de lui. Potter se jeta sur le côté, lança un sortilège informulé, sa baguette brandie, mais Draco bloqua le maléfice et leva la main pour en envoyer un nouveau...

– Non ! Non ! Arrêtez ! s'écria Mimi Geignarde, l'écho de sa voix résonnant avec force sur le carrelage. Arrêtez ! ARRÊTEZ !

Draco fit explosa la corbeille à papier derrière Potter. Le Gryffondor contra avec un bloque-jambes qui ricocha sur le mur, derrière l'oreille de Malfoy, et fit voler en éclats le réservoir de la chasse d'eau, juste au-dessous de Mimi Geignarde. L'eau déferla de tous côtés, inondant le carrelage.

Potter glissa et perdit l'équilibre. Draco, sans vraiment y penser, s'exclama :

– _Endolo–_

– _SECTUMSEMPRA_ ! hurla Potter à terre, en agitant frénétiquement sa baguette.

C'était comme si une épée invisible tailladait Draco. Hébété, le blond vit du sang, beaucoup de sang, _tellement de sang_ , jaillir de son visage et de sa poitrine. Il vacilla et s'effondra sur le sol recouvert d'eau, dans un grand bruit d'éclaboussure, sa baguette tombant de sa main inerte.

– Non, s'étrangla Potter.

Draco l'entendit se précipiter vers lui, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Ses mains crispées sur sa poitrine ensanglantée, il se sentait partir.

 _Potter m'a enfin tué_ , songea-t-il et, malgré la douleur, il était étrangement heureux.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_Salle Commune de Gryffondor_

– Je ne te ferai pas le coup du je-te-l'avais-bien-dit, déclara Hermione une heure plus tard, enfoncée dans un canapé de la Salle Commune.

– Laisse tomber, Hermione, lança Ron, en tapotant l'épaule de Harry. Hey, ça va aller, vieux.

Même s'il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de se noyer dans ses larmes, Harry se força à relever les commissures de ses lèvres dans un faible sourire.

Il venait d'expliquer à Ron, Hermione et Ginny ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy un peu plus tôt, bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment nécessaire. En effet, la nouvelle n'avait pas tardé à circuler. Mimi s'était chargée de faire la tournée des toilettes du château pour raconter l'histoire. Pansy Parkinson, elle, s'était dépêchée de répandre les pires horreurs sur Harry.

De son côté, Snape avait informé les autres professeurs, ce qui signifiait que Harry avait passé un très mauvais quart d'heure en compagnie de McGonagall. Cette dernière avait notamment affirmé qu'il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas avoir été renvoyé et qu'elle approuvait sans réserve la décision de Snape de lui infliger une retenue tous les samedis jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.

– Je t'avais prévenu qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez ce Prince, insista Hermione. J'avais raison, non ?

– Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua Harry.

Ce n'était pas la faute du Prince... C'était sa faute _à lui_. Comment avait-il pu lancer à Malfoy un sortilège inconnu, destiné aux _ennemis_? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à choisir les bons mots ? Pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas laissé Draco tranquille ?

Une retenue par semaine, ce n'était pas suffisant. Harry aurait accepté avec joie d'être puni jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie.

– Harry, comment peux-tu encore défendre ce livre alors que le maléfice...

– Tu vas cesser de me harceler avec ce bouquin ? Le Prince a seulement copié la formule, il n'a jamais conseillé de l'utiliser !

– Je n'y crois pas, reprit Hermione. En réalité, tu justifies...

– Je ne justifie pas ce que j'ai fait ! protesta Harry et, soudain, il sentit les larmes lui monter au yeux.

Malfoy lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'ils n'avaient que onze ans et, lui, Harry, avait failli le tuer. Si Snape n'était pas arrivé à temps...

L'air réprobateur de Hermione se transforma immédiatement en sourire compatissant. Elle et Ron se rapprochèrent de Harry pour le prendre dans leurs bras, dans un câlin à trois qui n'eut pas d'autre effet que de renforcer son sentiment de culpabilité.

Harry nota que Ginny était restée assise dans son fauteuil, l'air désemparé. Elle ne semblait pas comprendre sa détresse.

– Est-ce que je devrais lui rendre visite à l'Infirmerie ? demanda Harry, entre deux reniflements. Est-ce que Malfoy...

– Malfoy a essayé de te jeter un Sortilège Impardonnable, intervint Ginny, les sourcils froncés. Tu t'es défendu.

– Ça n'aurait pas abouti... Pour jeter un Impardonnable, il faut le vouloir, rétorqua Harry, en essuyant ses larmes sur l'épaule de Hermione.

– Tu penses que Malfoy ne voulait pas vraiment lancer _Endoloris_ ? demanda Ron.

– Je ne le pense pas, je le _sais._ Ce que je voudrais vraiment savoir, c'est si j'ai le droit de lui rendre visite...

– Oh, Harry... Il est normal que tu t'en veuilles et que tu t'inquiètes pour lui, dit Hermione. C'est une réaction très saine. En fait, je trouve que McGonagall a raison, tu as eu de la chance de ne pas avoir été renvoyé.

Ron lui lança un regard furibond par dessus l'épaule de Harry et la sorcière continua précipitamment :

– Mais tu n'es pas obligé de lui rendre visite. Tu pourrais lui envoyer une carte–

– J'imagine bien le truc, ricana Ron. _« Salut, Malfoy ! J'espère que tu te rétablies comme tu le veux. Allez, un petit effort et remets-toi vite sur patte. Au passage, déso pas déso pour les cicatrices. C'est plutôt sexy, si tu veux mon avis. Ton meilleur ennemi, Harry Potter »._

Hermione battit des paupières, hésitant entre rire et grimace, mais Harry fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

– Hermione, pas besoin de faire semblant d'être effarouchée, dit Ron, en s'écartant un peu de Harry, qui riait en se tenant le ventre. Tout le monde sait que tu trouves Malfoy mignon depuis la troisième année.

– Là n'est pas la question !

– Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que les cicatrices ne sont pas sexy ? Que _notre Harry_ n'est pas sexy ?

– Ron ! dit Hermione d'un ton sec, mais ses lèvres se retroussèrent légèrement, trahissant son amusement.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui te pose problème dans ma carte de vœux ? Oh, tu trouves peut-être que le « Salut » n'est pas assez formel ?

Harry redoubla de rire. Quand il se calma enfin, il remarqua que Ginny était partie.

Ron, Hermione et lui passèrent le reste de la soirée à se raconter des blagues de très mauvais goût et des histoires qui font peur, en évitant scrupuleusement d'évoquer l'accident avec Malfoy.

Tout était si simple avec eux... Bien que ce soit un événement improbable qui les avait unis – un Troll dans les toilettes un soir de Halloween – et qu'ils se soient parfois disputés violemment, leur amitié n'avait jamais été remise en question.

Avec Malfoy, tout était compliqué. Malfoy n'était jamais acquis. Malfoy était la constante la plus inconstante de la vie de Harry.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_7 mai 1997 – Infirmerie_

Draco entendit la porte de l'Infirmerie s'ouvrir. Il garda les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille et une bonne partie de la nuit à attendre la visite de Potter, scrutant parfois la porte pendant de longues heures, mais le Gryffondor n'était jamais venu.

 _Il ne sert plus à rien d'espérer,_ songea-t-il dramatiquement.

– Comment va notre Apollon des temps modernes ? dit la voix narquoise de Théo.

Et voilà, ce n'était pas Potter qui lui rendait visite, mais Théo, son ex-petit ami.

– Apollon, tu parles, râla Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Théo s'asseyait au bord de son lit.

– Est-ce que Madame Pomfresh t'a dit...

– Toujours pas.

Théo soupira. Malgré l'essence de Dictame généreusement appliquée sur ses plaies, l'infirmière ignorait si Draco allait garder des cicatrices. A chaque fois qu'elle changeait ses bandages, elle faisait une petite grimace désapprobatrice, comme si c'était de la faute de Draco que les marques du _Sectumsempra_ étaient toujours aussi rouges.

– Sincèrement, ça ne m'embête pas tant que ça, marmonna Draco.

– Vraiment ? Tu risques de garder des cicatrices sur le visage, répondit Théo, en fronçant les sourcils. Sur le torse, à la rigueur–

– Je te dis que ça va, Théo.

Théo hocha la tête, avant de demander, sur le ton de la conversation :

– Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de Potter ?

– Pardon ? dit Draco, d'une voix étonnamment maîtrisée pour quelqu'un dont la bouche était soudain devenue plus sèche que le désert.

Potter ? Pourquoi diable Théo parlait-il de Potter ?

– Potter. Harry Potter, explicita l'autre Serpentard, en lui tendant un verre d'eau. Celui à qui tu dois ton séjour à l'Infirmerie.

– Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais des nouvelles de lui ? demanda Draco, d'un ton détaché. Je sais juste que Severus lui a collé des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Si tu veux mon avis, il méritait bien plus que ça.

Il but une gorgée d'eau, puis le verre entier. Sa gorge demeura aussi aride que le Sahara.

Théo se mit à tapoter sa cuisse du bout de ses doigts, dans un tic familier. Draco faillit lui proposer une cigarette, puis il se rappela que Théo avait arrêté de fumer.

Depuis la quatrième année, Théo n'avait jamais eu peur de changer, de grandir.

Draco était-il le seul à s'accrocher à son passé – les cigarettes, les Weird Sisters, Harry Potter ?

– En feignant l'ignorance, tu m'insultes, répondit finalement Théo. Les autres n'ont peut-être pas compris ce qu'il se passait entre Potter et toi, quoique Pansy ait des doutes, mais moi, je t'observe depuis longtemps. Je me rappelle que tu correspondais par P.d.C avec quelqu'un en troisième année. Et je sais avec qui tu as dansé au Bal de Noël l'année suivante. Et même quand on était ensemble–

– Je n'ai pas adressé la parole une seule fois à Potter de toute l'année dernière ! se défendit Draco.

– Exactement, rétorqua Théo, en continuant à tapoter sa jambe. Vous ne vous regardiez jamais yeux dans les yeux, vous faisiez des détours afin de ne pas vous croiser... Ignorer aussi consciencieusement quelqu'un, ce n'est pas de l'indifférence, c'est un effort permanent.

– Pourquoi me reparler de tout ça ? Tu as rompu avec moi, Théo. Tu m'as lâché parce que je n'empruntais pas un chemin qui te plaisait. Ce sont tes mots, pas les miens.

– C'est vrai. Il n'empêche que je m'inquiète pour toi. Ta relation avec Potter n'a pas l'air saine... Ça fait des années qu'il y a cette tension entre vous mais aucun de vous deux n'ose la faire éclater. Comme vous avez peur de vous faire confiance, vous ne communiquez pas. Vous vous maintenez l'un et l'autre dans l'ombre et, par conséquent, vous stagnez. Les sentiments ne suffisent pas. Une relation se bâtit à deux ou bien elle s'effondre sur elle-même, et elle vous écrase au passage.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu nous espionnais ? gronda Draco, en tentant de se redresser.

La peau meurtrie de son torse protesta et il dut se rallonger avec un soupir frustré.

– Je devine seulement.

– Alors garde tes conjectures pour toi, je t'en saurai gré.

– Tu remarqueras que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de Potter jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

– Parce que ça ne te concerne pas.

– Non, Draco, contra Théo, parce que Potter ne te mettait pas en danger. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Il a utilisé de la Magie Noire contre toi. Tu aurais pu mourir.

– Nous sommes dans deux camps opposés. J'ai essayé de lui jeter un Impardonnable, raisonna Draco.

– Et tu lui cherches des excuses.

– On s'en fout, en fait, trancha Draco d'un ton sec. A quoi bon parler dans le vent ? Je vais crever, Potter va crever, tu vas crever, le Seigneur des Ténèbres va gagner et...

Théo lui lança un regard blasé, comme si Draco était un adolescent gothique qui parlait continuellement de la mort. Le blond s'arrêta net. Il comprit soudain pourquoi les jumeaux Weasley avaient décidé de monter un magasin de Farces et Attrapes. En temps de guerre, se changer les idées ne faisait pas de mal.

En tout cas, Draco s'était suffisamment apitoyé sur son propre sort pour la semaine.

– J'espère que les autres ont érigé une statue à ma gloire dans la Salle Commune, acheva-t-il en levant le nez, dans une parodie de lui-même. Si vous n'avez pas eu le temps d'installer une plaque, je suggère quelque chose comme : « Draco Malfoy, le martyre aux mille cicatrices ».

Théo renifla, entre dédain et amusement, mais il cessa de tapoter sa cuisse.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_30 juin 1997 – Tour d'Astronomie_

Contre toutes attentes, Draco réussit finalement à réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître et, trois semaines après le _Sectumsempra,_ il fit entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école.

Il fut cependant incapable de tuer Albus Dumbledore.

Severus Snape lança le Sortilège de Mort à sa place, puis il emporta Draco dans sa fuite. Les deux sorciers dévalèrent les escaliers et déboulèrent dans le Parc à toutes vitesses, comme s'ils avaient le diable à leurs trousses.

– Courez, Draco ! hurla Snape en lâchant le bras du garçon pour se retourner et affronter un ennemi.

Draco crut entendre la voix de Potter, mais il continua sa course, trop terrifié pour s'arrêter ou faire volte-face. Quand il passa les grilles du château, il s'autorisa enfin à regarder derrière lui.

Dans la nuit étoilée, il n'eut aucun mal à discerner la silhouette imposante de Poudlard, avec ses tours aux toits pointus,ses murailles dentelées et ses fenêtres illuminées. C'était entre les murs de ce château que Draco avait vécu certains des plus beaux moments de sa vie...

Mais Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de l'école et le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, était mort.

Sans jamais quitter la forteresse des yeux, Draco tourna sur lui-même et transplana.


	26. Regrets et Solitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : La fin de la sixième année approche et Draco est au plus bas. Lors d'une violente dispute dans les toilettes des filles avec Harry, il reçoit un Sectumsempra. Trois semaines plus tard, il prend la fuite après avoir fait entrer les Mangemorts dans Poudlard...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**SEPTIEME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 26 : Regrets et Solitude  
**

_**''entrelacés, amoureux et pathétiques''** _

* * *

_27 juillet 1997 – Chambre de Harry au 4, Privet Drive_

Harry avait passé la matinée à vider entièrement sa grosse valise. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça depuis qu'il l'avait remplie, six ans auparavant. Au début de chaque année scolaire, il s'était contenté d'enlever la partie supérieure de son contenu, qu'il remplaçait ou adaptait en fonction des besoins, laissant au fond une couche de débris divers – vieilles plumes, yeux de scarabées desséchés, chaussettes solitaires devenues trop petites.

Mais cette année, c'était différent. Il ne retournerait pas à l'école à la rentrée.

Après une courte pause, le garçon replongea la main dans le fouillis et en extirpa un Scrutocospe défectueux, un médaillon d'or dans lequel se trouvait un message signé R.A.B et un vieux badge dont l'inscription luisait faiblement en passant de « Vive Diggory » à « Potter pue ».

Cette relique de sa quatrième année lui fit immanquablement penser à Malfoy, chose qu'il s'empêchait de faire depuis le soir où Dumbledore était mort, un mois plus tôt.

Malheureusement pour lui, Harry était toujours aussi mauvais Occlumens et les souvenirs, heureux et malheureux, affluèrent dans sa mémoire sans y être autorisé...

Malfoy, onze ans : entortillant ses doigts couverts d'un liquide argenté, la nuit de l'Incident.

Malfoy, douze ans : traitant Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, se vantant d'avoir le sang plus pur que de l'eau de source.

Malfoy, treize ans : s'inclinant respectueusement devant Buck, expliquant à Harry que la licorne les avait bénis, l'embrassant par dessus une table aux Trois Balais, essayant l'Eclair de Feu le jour de Noël, paniquant à l'idée de se faire sucer. Accusant Harry d'être un mirage et une malédiction.

Malfoy, quatorze ans : observant les Mangemorts durant la Coupe du Monde, à l'abri dans les bois, refusant d'embrasser Harry dans le wagon à bagages, se jetant dans son cou sous la forme d'une fouine blanche, dansant contre lui au Bal de Noël avec son tee-shirt trop petit des Weird Sisters, l'embrassant dans le Parc un jour de tempête de neige, prenant un bain avec lui dans la Salle de Bain des Préfets. Brûlant son P.d.C au petit-déjeuner. Suppliant Harry de rejoindre les Ténèbres ou de fuir avec lui.

Malfoy, quinze ans : sortant avec Théodore Nott, ignorant Harry durant toute la cinquième année.

Malfoy, seize ans : se balançant sur une balançoire dans un parc pour enfants moldu, tenant tête à Dudley dans ce même parc, se frottant désespéramment contre Harry dans sa chambre au Manoir, se vantant à ses amis d'avoir été choisi par Voldemort, s'extasiant devant _Retour vers le Futur._ Pleurant dans les toilettes les mains agrippés au lavabo, se vidant de son sang sur le carrelage. Baissant sa baguette face à Dumbledore. Fuyant avec Snape.

Harry se jeta dans son lit, toute motivation envolée. S'il s'était écouté et avait rendu visite à Malfoy à l'Infirmerie, il partirait sans trop de regrets... mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il ne s'était même pas _excusé._

Il avait tergiversé plusieurs jours durant puis ça avait été trop tard. Après la victoire de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, Ginny s'était jetée dans ses bras, et ils s'étaient embrassés, et Harry avait vécu quelques semaines de bonheur simple avec elle, comme si Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais compté.

 _Comme si_ , car il pensait chaque mot de ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny le jour de l'enterrement de Dumbledore : avec elle, il avait eu l'impression de vivre la vie d'un autre.

Harry n'était en effet pas destiné à sortir avec la petite sœur de Ron, à retourner à Poudlard en septembre puis à devenir Auror.

Son futur, c'était Voldemort, c'était les Horcruxes, c'était essayer de sauver le monde en oubliant qu'il était amoureux de Malfoy.

En tout cas, c'était le plan, mais son imagination s'était soudain mise en ébullition, jouant à l'addictif jeu du « et si » et lui inventant une visite à l'Infirmerie...

x

La nuit du Sectumsempra, drapé dans sa Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry se serait glissé dans le trou du portrait et se serait rendu à l'Infirmerie _._ Il y aurait trouvé Malfoy endormi, couvert de bandages et le front en sueur. Harry se serait assis sur une chaise à côté de son lit et aurait murmuré :

– Hey, Malfoy... c'est moi, Harry.

Malfoy aurait ouvert un œil et, avec un rire bref, il aurait répondu :

– Venu inspecter les dégâts que tu as causés, Potter ?

Harry aurait rougi de honte. Il se serait penché en avant, avec dans l'idée de recoiffer les mèches collées au front du Serpentard, puis il se serait ravisé.

– On regrette ? On n'assume pas–

– Oh, tais-toi, Malfoy, aurait soupiré Harry, avant de détourner le regard, gêné. Je suis venu m'excuser.

Malfoy aurait levé les yeux au ciel en haussant les épaules. Le mouvement lui aurait arraché une grimace de douleur.

– Je ne savais pas ce que faisait ce sortilège, Malfoy... Ce n'est pas une excuse bien sûr, dans tous les cas, je n'aurais jamais dû l'utiliser mais... Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

Malfoy serait resté silencieux.

– Est-ce que tu sais si tu vas garder des cicatrices ? aurait bafouillé Harry, les regrets qui engourdissaient sa langue l'empêchant de parler distinctement.

x

Dans son lit au 4, Privet Drive, Harry fronça des sourcils. Malfoy avait-il gardé des cicatrices ? En toute honnêteté, il n'en savait rien... Cela n'empêcha pas son imagination de continuer à travailler.

x

– Pas celles au visage, ce sont les premières que Pomfresh a soignées... aurait répondu Malfoy d'un ton froid. Mais dans le cou et sur le torse, peut-être.

Harry aurait senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il aurait baissé la tête, incapable de se confronter au regard accusateur de Malfoy. Le blond aurait ricané.

– Ne fais pas ta petite tête d'écureuil en colère, Potter. J'ai survécu. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis plutôt content, en fait. Désormais, tu n'es plus le seul héros à cicatrices de la Terre.

– Tu m'as sauvé la vie dans la Forêt, et moi...

– Notre Lien s'est simplement renforcé, voilà tout, l'aurait coupé Malfoy.

– Je suis désolé, Draco.

Malfoy aurait de nouveau levé les yeux au ciel.

– Tu sais, Potter, être au bord de la mort a ses avantages. Par exemple, on y voit beaucoup plus clair. Lorsque je me vidais de mon sang sur le carrelage glacé des toilettes, j'ai eu une révélation. Le centaure a raison, tout compte fait. Nos destins sont liés. Je peux t'aider à renverser les Ténèbres.

– Allons voir Dumbledore ! se serait exclamé Harry, l'espoir fleurissant dans son estomac comme la primevère le premier jour du Printemps. Il saura quoi faire, il te protégera, toi et tes parents... Abandonne ta mission, Draco. Je... je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, tout ce qu'il faudra pour que vous soyez en sécurité.

Avec un demi-sourire, Malfoy aurait levé le bras. Harry aurait sursauté, s'attendant à une gifle, mais le blond lui aurait simplement caressé la joue avec le pouce.

– Tu crois que tu ne mérites pas d'être pardonné, aurait dit Malfoy en retirant sa main. Tu crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te gifle et que je te jette le même sort, que tu portes les mêmes cicatrices que moi.

Harry aurait acquiescé.

– Je te comprends, Potter. Tu m'as lancé un sortilège de Magie Noire sans savoir quels effets il aurait. A ta place, je m'en voudrais terriblement.

– Je suis dés–

– Je sais que tu es désolé. Tu as raison de l'être d'ailleurs, ce serait obscène si tu ne l'étais pas. Toutefois, dans ma grande magnanimité, je t'accorde le pardon après lequel tu cours. Alors approche, espèce d'inconscient, aurait dit Malfoy, avec un petit sourire narquois.

La lune aurait choisi ce moment-là pour faire briller ses yeux gris d'un éclat charmant et, sous l'effet d'une mystérieuse brise, ses cheveux blonds se seraient mis à onduler, insaisissables et hypnotiques comme des vagues à la surface d'un lac.

Harry se serait dit que Malfoy était la raison pour laquelle le mot « beau » avait été inventé. Puis, le cœur battant à toute allure, il se serait penché en avant et aurait déposé un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre sorcier.

Quelques jours plus tard, Madame Pomfresh aurait enlevé les bandages de Malfoy et aurait déclaré qu'il ne garderait aucune cicatrice. Harry l'aurait aussitôt emmené jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

Dumbledore aurait écouté leur récit avec patience et bienveillance. Il aurait hoché la tête aux bons moments, souri quand ils évoquaient des souvenirs heureux, adopté une expression empathique quand ils parlaient d'événements tragiques.

Après un tout petit quart d'heure de réflexion, il aurait accepté de protéger les Malfoys.

Malfoy aurait arrêté de se rendre dans la Salle des Objets Perdus mais il aurait continué à fréquenter le petit salon boisé. En fait, durant les dernières semaines de classe, Harry et lui y auraient passé tellement de temps qu'ils auraient tout aussi bien pu y emménager.

A la fin du mois de juin, Harry et Dumbledore auraient déjoué les maléfices de la Caverne de l'Horcruxe et auraient récupéré le véritable Médaillon de Serpentard (car, dans ce monde parallèle, R.A.B n'existait pas). Dumbledore serait sorti affaibli de l'épreuve, mais il aurait rapidement retrouvé des forces.

Le premier jour des vacances d'été, Draco et ses parents auraient été déplacés au 12, Square Grimmauld. Pour prouver sa bonne foi, Lucius aurait fourni quantités d'informations essentielles sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Grâce à son aide, Dumbledore aurait accompli l'exploit de trouver et détruire tous les autres Horcruxes en l'espace de deux mois.

Il aurait alors reçu une lettre de Trelawney, la Professeure de Divination, qui lui aurait confessé avoir descendu une bouteille entière de xérès juste avant son entretien d'embauche, dix-sept ans auparavant. Dumbledore, ce génie, aurait alors conclu que la Prophétie n'était qu'un ramassis de bêtises et il serait parti à la recherche de Voldemort.

Un peu avant la rentrée scolaire, il aurait mis fin aux jours du Mage Noir.

Harry et Malfoy seraient retournés à l'école libérés d'un énorme poids et, surtout, prêts à se donner une nouvelle chance. Ils auraient été accueillis par Firenze, qui leur aurait annoncé que la malédiction était brisée, que le seul Lien qui subsistait entre eux était un lien d'amour, et que la Forêt les laisserait tranquilles à tout jamais...

x

Harry roula sur lui-même en hésitant entre rire et pleurer. Merlin, ce rêve était ridicule, impossible, mais tellement _bon_.

Cruelle, la réalité le rattrapa sous la forme de la _Gazette du Sorcier_ du jour, qui traînait dans son lit. Harry ouvrit le quotidien et tomba sur une photo de Dumbledore marchant à grands pas d'un air tourmenté. L'article était intitulé « Dumbledore : Enfin la vérité ? » et signé Rita Skeeter.

Dumbledore n'allait pas passer l'été à chasser les Horcruxes à la place de Harry. Car Dumbledore était mort, tué par la main de Snape.

Quant à Malfoy, il n'avait pas emménagé au 12, Square Grimmauld avec ses parents au début de l'été, et il n'allait pas retourner à Poudlard à la rentrée en compagnie de Harry. Non, un mois plus tôt, Malfoy avait fait entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école, puis il avait disparu dans la nuit noire.

Et Harry, lui, ne s'était jamais excusé pour le _Sectumsempra._

Harry se releva et recommença à faire ses affaires. Dumbledore lui avait laissé une quête à accomplir, un objectif concret _._ Au milieu de tout ce chaos, c'était déjà ça de pris.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_Chambre de Draco au Manoir Malfoy_

Draco referma calmement la porte de sa chambre derrière lui avant de s'effondrer dans son lit avec une sensation de délivrance. Enfin en sécurité. Enfin _seul._

Salazar, la réunion de ce midi avait été une des plus éprouvantes auxquelles il ait eu le malheur d'assister. Durant tout le déjeuner, il avait dû lutter contre l'envie de se lever et de s'enfuir, ou de se lever et d'enfoncer son poing dans la gueule de Snape, ou encore de se lever et d'étrangler le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec Nagini en guise de corde.

Au lieu de quoi, il avait mangé son repas en silence, le dos voûté et le visage baissé sur son assiette. Il mâchait mécaniquement sa nourriture, même quand il recevait un coup de coude accidentel ou quand un postillon atterrissait dans son plat. Alors que la tablée était plus bruyante et excitée que jamais, impatiente de participer à l'embuscade qui aurait lieu ce soir-là, Draco aurait pu passer pour un automate en fin de carrière.

C'était un euphémisme que de dire qu'il ne partageait pas l'enthousiasme des autres Mangemorts. En réalité, rien que de penser à « l'opération » lui donnait envie de repeindre sa chambre dans un délicat camaïeu de vomi.

 _Que je le veuille ou non, c'est pour ce soir,_ songea Draco avec amertume. _Ce soir, Potter va être transféré, mais il n'atteindra jamais sa destination. Les Mangemorts vont l'attendre sur son palier comme des renards postés devant un terrier de lapins. Ils le cueilleront dès qu'il ouvrira la porte..._

Si Draco n'était pas si faible, il chercherait un moyen d'avertir l'Ordre du Phénix.

Mais quand bien même il arriverait à les prévenir du guet-apens, qui le croirait ? C'était lui qui avait réparé l'Armoire à Disparaître et permis aux fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres de s'introduire dans Poudlard. C'était lui qui avait fui avec Severus Snape, le traître qui avait tué Albus Dumbledore.

Potter ne lui ferait jamais confiance. Au contraire, il le soupçonnerait d'agir sous les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Draco pourrait au moins le voir une dernière fois...

Une dernière entrevue avec Potter...

Roulé en boule dans son lit, un oreiller serré contre lui, Draco laissa libre cours à son imagination.

x

Draco allait se lever et appeler Tinky, qui apparaîtrait dans un _crac_ sonore.

– Oui, Maître ? dirait l'Elfe de Maison.

– Amène-moi chez Harry Potter.

Tinky le regarderait avec ses grands yeux globuleux, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

– Tu peux faire ça, n'est-ce pas, traverser les protections magiques ? Je sais que Dobby a déjà transplané dans la chambre de Potter, l'été entre sa première et sa deuxième année.

– Dobby ? répéterait Tinky. Dobby a laissé Tinky toute seule. Dobby a abandonné sa famille ! Dobby est un mauvais Elfe !

– Dobby a été libéré, mais là n'est pas la question. Alors ?

– Dobby a pu le faire parce qu'il était un Elfe de Maison. Tinky est aussi un Elfe de Maison, dirait Tinky en posant sa main sur le coude de Draco.

Un instant plus tard, ils apparaîtraient dans la chambre de Potter. Draco regarderait autour de lui et...

x

A quoi ressemblait la chambre de Potter ? Draco rouvrit les yeux, un peu énervé que son imagination lui fasse subitement défaut. Il décida de se représenter une pièce simple et fonctionnelle. Il y ajouta une grosse malle, une cage pour hibou et quelques effets personnels. Voilà, ça irait très bien.

x

Draco regarderait autour de lui et il remarquerait avec satisfaction la grosse malle au pied du lit, l'écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor abandonnée sur le dossier du fauteuil ainsi que, posée sur le bureau, la cage de Hedwige.

Pendant une glorieuse seconde, il aurait l'impression d'être privilégié. Combien de sorciers pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu la chambre de Harry Potter ? Puis il se rappellerait qu'il n'y avait pas été invité et il se sentirait ridicule.

– Malfoy ! s'écrirait Potter, paniqué. Qu'est-ce que– C'est Voldemort qui t'envoie, c'est ça ? Tu viens pour m'achever ?

Il sortirait sa baguette et se mettrait en position de défense, ses babines retroussées et ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

Draco jetterait sa baguette par terre en levant les mains en l'air. Il se forcerait à regarder Potter droit dans les yeux, l'air le plus honnête possible.

– Personne ne sait que je suis là, sauf Tinky, dirait-il lentement. D'ailleurs, tu peux y aller, Tinky.

– Maître... ? dirait l'Elfe, l'air soucieux.

– Je sais que ça peut te paraître insensé, mais je peux me débrouiller sans toi. File maintenant.

Tinky lui retournerait un regard entre inquiétude et désespoir et, pendant un instant, Draco penserait qu'elle allait lui désobéir.

– Bien, Maître, finirait-elle par dire, en s'inclinant bas.

Puis elle transplanerait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracherait le brun, sans baisser sa baguette. Comment savoir si tu dis la vérité ? Tu vas appuyer sur ta Marque d'un instant à l'autre, hein ? Appeler ton Maître ?

– Je n'ai aucune preuve, grimacerait Draco.

Potter hésiterait quelques secondes... non, quelques minutes et, pendant qu'il réfléchirait, l'air craquerait autour d'eux, oppressant comme un ciel d'orage. Draco ne détournerait jamais le regard, de peur de rater le moment où Potter prendrait sa décision. Il garderait aussi les mains en l'air, car l'autre sorcier n'aurait pas abaissé sa baguette.

Finalement, le visage du brun se détendrait imperceptiblement. La peur laisserait place à de la colère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ? demanderait à nouveau Potter. Tu as réparé l'Armoire à Disparaître et fait entrer tes abrutis de compagnons dans l'école. C'est à cause de toi que Dumbledore est mort, et avec lui, notre seule chance de battre Voldemort !

– Non, objecterait Draco, tu oublies Firenze. Il m'a dit qu'un jour viendrait où je devrais faire les bons choix... il m'a dit que nous pourrions changer le Destin et l'issue de la guerre...

– FIRENZE AVAIT TORT ! hurlerait Potter, et le bout de sa baguette se mettrait à crépiter. Tu l'as dit toi-même dans les toilettes des filles, il n'y a pas de prophétie nous concernant ! Notre histoire, c'est le fait du hasard, rien de plus !

– C'est moi qui avais tort, confesserait Draco dans un murmure. Dans la salle de bain, j'étais... Je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Cette année a été la pire année de ma vie, Potter. Sans nos rendez-vous dans la Salle sur Demande, je n'aurais pas tenu. Il y a un Lien entre nous, un vrai Lien, j'en suis sûr, je le _sens._ Nous pouvons renverser le jeu. Tous les deux. Depuis le début, il s'agit de nous deux.

– Je ne comprends pas, dirait Potter. Tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y a pas de _nous deux_.

Draco chancelerait, blessé.

– Savais-tu que, selon Théo, notre relation est toxique ? répondrait-il pour se venger. Il m'a recommandé de couper les ponts, d'arrêter de me torturer. Il pense que tu es dangereux pour moi. En même temps, comment lui en vouloir ? Avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans les toil–

– Non. Non, je n'ai jamais voulu... Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, balbutierait Potter, sa baguette tremblant dans sa main. Quand je t'ai vu, baignant dans ton propre sang... ça m'a déchiré le cœur. C'était comme si la Licorne était morte une seconde fois. Je tenais tellement à toi, Draco...

– Tenais ?

– Avant que tu ne fasses entrer Greyback, Rowle, Yaxley et tous les autres dans Poudlard ! Si tu n'avais pas fait ça...

– J'ai une chance de me racheter aujourd'hui, interviendrait Draco, d'une voix presque suppliante. Ecoute moi. Toutes ces années, nos disputes ne m'ont jamais inquiété outre mesure. Je savais que le Lien était plus fort, qu'il suffisait d'une fois pour qu'on replonge dans nos vieilles habitudes.

– Et alors ?

– Et alors, c'est différent aujourd'hui. Si tu pars aujourd'hui-même... Tu vas mourir, Potter. L'information a fuité, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que tu vas être déplacé ce soir.

Potter tituberait, comme s'il avait pris un coup dans la poitrine.

– Alors c'est déjà trop tard... L'Ordre du Phénix a tout organisé, je pars tout à l'heure.

– Pars avec moi ! J'ai mon permis de Transplaner, je peux–

– Ça ne marchera pas, tu as la Marque, raisonnerait Potter à toute vitesse. A l'heure qu'il est, Voldemort t'a sûrement localisé. En fait...

Il jetterait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Draco suivrait son regard et constaterait avec effarement que des Mangemorts étaient en train d'examiner les barrières magiques du 4, Privet Drive.

– On est morts, affirmerait Potter, en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

– Ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça, répondrait Draco. Firenze–

– Firenze a prédit ce qu'il a prédit il y a des années, le couperait l'autre sorcier, en se mettant à faire les cent pas. Les choses ont changé. Nous avons fait des choix... De toute façon, ce n'était qu'une prédiction, ça ne voulait rien dire...

– Arrête, gémirait Draco, sans trop savoir ce à quoi il faisait référence.

Potter s'arrêterait de tourner en rond pour le dévisager.

– Prends ça, dirait le Serpentard en lui tendant sa chevalière. Ma mère m'a offert cette bague l'été dernier, c'est un talisman, elle te protégera.

– Merci, mais je crois qu'il est trop tard, répondrait l'autre sorcier sans faire un geste pour prendre le bijou. Garde-la.

Draco se dépêcherait de renfiler sa bague.

– Tu ne voulais pas vraiment me la donner, n'est-ce pas ? demanderait Potter, avec un petit rire incrédule.

– Bien sûr que si, mentirait Draco. Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé sinon.

– Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde s'évertue à louer tes talents d'acteur, tu es un très mauvais menteur, Draco.

– Seulement avec toi, chuchoterait Draco.

Ce qui serait une réplique très mélodramatique dans un autre contexte, mais qui fonctionnerait parfaitement à ce moment-là, car ils seraient sur le point de mourir.

Un instant plus tard, les deux adolescents se serreraient l'un contre l'autre, aussi étroitement que s'ils étaient dans une forêt en flammes.

Draco humerait une dernière fois le cou de Potter ; ses ongles s'enfonceraient dans le dos du Gryffondor comme pour l'incorporer. Potter se presserait contre lui comme si son plus grand désir était aussi de fusionner avec Draco.

Derrière la fenêtre, les barrières magiques s'effondreraient une à une mais ils resteraient entrelacés, amoureux et pathétiques.

x

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Draco crut qu'il allait régurgiter l'intégralité des repas qu'il avait pris depuis sa naissance. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. En effet, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage d'aller à Privet Drive.

Ainsi, au lieu d'appeler Tinky et de lui demander de l'amener chez Harry Potter, Draco s'accouda à sa fenêtre et fuma une cigarette.

Son seul réconfort était de savoir que le Lien l'informerait du moment où la vie de Potter lui serait arrachée. Draco sentirait son deuxième cœur battre de plus en plus lentement, comme à chaque fois que le Gryffondor était en danger. Il sentirait son deuxième cœur s'arrêter, et il était presque certain que, à ce moment-là, son propre cœur lâcherait à son tour.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_un jour d'Octobre – forêt quelconque_

Contre toutes attentes, Harry survécut à l'attaque surprise des Mangemorts et il put assister au mariage de Bill et Fleur. La fête aurait été grandiose si, au même moment, le Ministère de la Magie n'était pas tombé entre les mains de Voldemort. Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent la fuite, comme tous les autres convives.

Moins d'une heure après leur départ du Terrier, ils effaçaient la mémoire de Rowle et Dolohov dans un coffee shop de Tottenham Court Road, et transplanaient au 12, Square Grimmauld.

Durant le reste du mois d'août, basés dans l'ancien Q.G de l'Ordre, ils organisèrent leur infiltration du Ministère de la Magie. Le 2 septembre, ils mirent leur plan à exécution et réussirent à voler le véritable Médaillon de Serpentard.

Puis les semaines passèrent, à bouger vainement de forêt en forêt, à manger des champignons caoutchouteux et à subir l'influence néfaste de l'Horcruxe. La mission que Dumbledore avait confiée à Harry paraissait de plus en plus fantasque, de moins en moins réalisable...

Début octobre – Harry aurait été incapable de dire quel jour – Ron décida qu'il en avait assez et il les abandonna. Les jours suivants, Hermione et Harry évitèrent consciencieusement de parler de Ron. Harry était décidé à ne plus jamais prononcer son nom et Hermione savait qu'il était inutile d'aborder le sujet. Parfois, cependant, Harry l'entendait pleurer la nuit quand elle le croyait endormi.

Entre-temps, Harry avait pris l'habitude de sortir la Carte du Maraudeur et de l'examiner à la lueur de sa baguette, attendant le moment où le nom de Ron ressurgirait dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Mais le temps passait et Ron n'apparaissait pas sur la Carte. Harry commença à sortir l'artefact simplement pour voir le nom de Malfoy dans les cachots, en se demandant si l'intensité de son regard pouvait le visiter dans son sommeil, lui faire savoir d'une manière ou d'une autre qu'il pensait à lui, espérant qu'il allait bien.

Quand il était d'humeur à se tourmenter, Harry se passait et repassait en boucle la vision qu'il avait eue début août, celle où Malfoy torturait Rowle. Il revoyait, aussi clairement que s'il avait été là – et, d'une certaine manière, _il avait été là_ – son air terrifié, sa main tremblante et ses yeux brillants de larmes.

Cette vision était comme un cauchemar, ou pire qu'un cauchemar, car elle avait vraiment eu lieu.

_Le grand Mangemort blond, Rowle, se tordant sur le sol en hurlant. La silhouette mince de Malfoy, penchée sur lui, la baguette tendue. Et lui, Harry, parlant d'une voix glacée et impitoyable :_

– _Tu en veux davantage, Rowle, ou bien on en reste là et on te donne à manger à Nagini ? Lord Voldemort n'est pas sûr de pardonner, cette fois... Tu m_ _'_ _as rappelé pour ça, pour m'annoncer que Harry Potter s'était à nouveau échappé ? Draco, fais sentir encore une fois à Rowle l'intensité de notre déplaisir... Vas-y ou c'est toi qui subiras ma colère !_

_Puis une bûche s'écroulait dans la cheminée, les flammes se dressaient, projetant leur clarté sur le visage blafard et pointu de Malfoy, sur_ _ses_ _yeux gris et hantés..._

Si Harry avait rendu visite à Malfoy à l'Infirmerie... Ou s'il n'avait pas lancé le _Sectumsempra_... Ou s'il avait essayé par tous les moyens de le convaincre d'abandonner sa mission... S'il était allé voir Dumbledore pour le supplier de protéger les Malfoys... Ils n'en seraient pas là.

Mais ils avaient tous les deux fait leurs choix, et ça avait produit beaucoup de sang. N'était-ce pas ce que les étoiles avaient confié à Firenze ? Qu'ils commettraient de « graves et sanglantes erreurs » ?

 _Enfin, la Divination n'a rien d'une science exacte. Firenze a prédit qu'on renverserait le Destin et pourtant, ça n'arrivera pas,_ songea Harry. _Malfoy ne m'a jamais semblé si loin... Il est de retour à Poudlard, tandis que Hermione et moi parcourons la campagne en faisant du camping sauvage._

– A quoi tu penses ? A l'épée de Gryffondor ? demanda soudain la voix de Hermione.

Harry sursauta. Il ne l'avait pas entendue sortir de la tente et approcher de son poste de garde. Il faisait un piètre sentinelle.

– Non, dit-il avec franchise. Je n'en peux plus de me demander où Dumbledore aurait pu la cacher.

– Pareil, à force de faire des listes de potentielles cachettes, j'ai l'impression de devenir folle, répondit Hermione, en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Tu as sommeil ?

– Pas vraiment. Tu n'as rien contre un peu de compagnie pendant ton tour de garde ?

Pendant une seconde, Harry crut que Hermione allait insister pour qu'il aille se reposer, mais elle acquiesça finalement avec un sourire reconnaissant.

Assis sur la même pierre plate, les deux amis levèrent la tête pour contempler le ciel étoilé, cet immense voile noir qui, dans ses plis, cachait des galaxies vertes ou roses et sur lequel on avait cousu des milliers d'éclats de miroirs.

Harry n'avait jamais cessé d'être émerveillé par les étoiles, même après avoir vécu six années dans un château où l'on pouvait voir ce spectacle toutes les nuits, ou presque. Il continuait à graver chaque constellation dans sa mémoire comme s'il vivait toujours dans un placard dépourvu de fenêtre.

Sous les étoiles, il se sentait seul et insignifiant, plus seul et insignifiant qu'un caillou sur la route. Souvent, ce sentiment l'apaisait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu sais des prophéties faites par les centaures ? demanda-t-il, après un long silence.

Si Hermione trouva la question curieuse, elle n'en montra aucun signe. Peut-être appréciait-elle la distraction.

– Dès que j'ai appris qu'il y avait des centaures dans la Forêt Interdite, j'ai voulu en apprendre plus, mais il y a peu de livres à leur propos, répondit-elle en se mordillant un ongle. En plus d'être très énigmatiques, ils n'aiment pas partager leurs connaissances. Il me semble qu'il n'y a qu'une dizaine de sorciers dans l'Histoire qui ont eu la chance d'entendre une prédiction de centaure.

– Mais tu penses qu'ils connaissent vraiment l'avenir ? Je sais que la Divination et toi–

– Oh, Harry, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour penser qu'on peut comparer la Divination faite par les sorciers et celle pratiquée par les centaures ! Si j'en crois ce que tu m'as raconté de vos cours avec Firenze, les centaures n'utilisent pas de mediums comme les boules de cristal ou les tasses de thé, ils puisent directement leur savoir dans la Magie Ancienne. C'est comme s'ils étaient en symbiose avec la Nature, avec la Forêt Interdite. A mon avis, ça change tout.

– La Magie Ancienne ? répéta Harry en se creusant la tête, cherchant quand est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu cette expression.

– Tu sais bien, tiqua Hermione avec un geste impatient, celle qui coule dans toutes les choses du monde et qui n'a pas besoin de baguettes ou de sortilèges pour s'exprimer. Aucun humain n'a jamais réussi à la maîtriser, elle agit quand bon lui semble. C'est grâce à elle que tu es en vie, Harry, tu devrais lui montrer plus d'intérêt.

– Grâce à– Oh, tu parles de la protection de ma mère ?

– Exactement. La Magie Ancienne ou Vieille Magie appartient à l'univers. Elle crée des protections inviolables comme celle de ta mère, ou encore des dettes de vie. Quelque part, c'est elle qui écrit le Destin.

– Les dettes de vie, répéta Harry.

– Oui, Harry, les dettes de vie. Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ? rétorqua Hermione d'une voix sarcastique. Si je me souviens bien, Pettigrow en a une envers toi, n'est-ce pas ? Un jour, il sera obligé de la rembourser. Je me demande comment ça se passera, est-ce que tu crois qu'il le fera de bon cœur ou est-ce qu'il agira sous la contrainte ?

– Je n'en sais rien... Revenons-en aux centaures si tu veux bien, dit Harry. Tu disais qu'ils arrivaient à lire l'avenir en puisant dans la Magie Ancienne... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, qu'ils _sentent_ les flux et les mouvements du futur en regardant les étoiles ?

– Quelque chose comme ça, oui. Enfin – c'est très compliqué, je vais vraiment être obligée de caricaturer –, c'est plutôt comme si les étoiles leur confiaient des secrets. Les centaures sont simplement beaucoup plus sensibles à leurs messages que les humains.

– Donc, si j'ai bien compris, tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent lire une partie de l'avenir ?

Hermione fit la moue.

– Dire que la Divination c'est « lire l'avenir » équivaut à dire que la Légilimencie c'est « lire dans les pensées ». C'est faux et grossier. Mais oui, pour te répondre très simplement, je pense que les centaures sont capables de voir le champ des possibles dans le ciel. Le temps s'écoule différemment pour eux. Je ne sais plus quelle formule l'auteure de mon livre employait exactement... _une superposition du présent, du passé ou du futur_? Oui, je crois que c'est ça... Les centaures voient l'enchaînement des causes et des effets. En voyant une action, ils voient aussi la réaction. Pour eux, le futur est déjà du passé, car il est déjà virtuellement arrivé. Mais il leur arrive de se tromper ! Après tout, toutes les conséquences ne sont que des possibilités...

– J'ai eu un long tour de garde, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir tout saisi, dit Harry en clignant des yeux. Mais si je devais résumer... les centaures voient l'avenir le plus probable, celui qui a le plus de chances d'arriver, mais il existe d'autres futurs possibles. C'est comme lorsqu'on calcule la trajectoire d'un astre et, qu'au final, il prend une tout autre direction.

– Malgré ton long tour de garde, tu es plus synthétique que moi, grimaça Hermione, l'air contrite. Tout dépend de nos choix, en fin de compte. Il suffit d'un choix pour mettre à mal une prédiction.

– Tout comme il suffit de louper ce choix pour que la prophétie se réalise...

– C'est vrai, admit Hermione, en lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Je te remercie d'avoir essayé de me changer les idées, Harry. Tu ferais quand même mieux d'aller te coucher.

Mais ses gestes contredisaient ses mots et elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry.

Sous l'immense voûte céleste, au milieu de la nuit, Harry se sentait toujours aussi insignifiant mais il ne se sentait plus seul.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_un jour d'Octobre – Dortoir de Serpentard_

– _Dumbledore..._ _Fumseck._.. _Fol Œil... Patmol... Cornedrue..._ murmurait Draco en tapotant son poste de radio sur des rythmes divers et en faisant tourner le cadran de longueurs d'onde, à la recherche de la bonne fréquence.

– … une nouvelle nuit sur Potterveille ! claironna soudain la voix familière de Lee Jordan.

– « Corne drue » ? Comment tu as pu deviner le mot de passe ? s'étonna Théo. Et que veut dire « patte molle » ?

– Chut ! lui intima Draco, en baissant le volume au minimum et en collant son oreille contre le haut-parleur.

Théo fit de même.

Les deux Serpentards étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Draco, les rideaux fermés et protégés par un sortilège de Silence. Leurs camarades de dortoir s'imaginaient sans doute qu'ils avaient recommencé à coucher ensemble.

En réalité, Théo ne rejoignait pas Draco dans son lit plusieurs fois par semaine pour faire des bébés mais pour essayer de capter Potterveille, l'émission de radio pirate qui donnait des informations réelles sur ce qu'il se passait en dehors.

– … toujours aucune nouvelle de notre Eclair préféré, dit Lee avec regret. Romulus, vous êtes la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé, que pensez-vous de cette inquiétante absence ?

– Son absence n'est pas si inquiétante que cela, Rivière, ça ne fait que deux mois. Comme à chaque fois, je maintiens qu'il est en vie et qu'il poursuit actuellement une mission de la plus haute importance...

Draco écarta son oreille du haut-parleur en soupirant. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les bras croisés sous sa tête, les yeux fixés sur son ciel de lit.

Contrairement à Théo, qui écoutait Potterveille pour savoir comment avançaient les efforts de la résistance, lui cherchait simplement à obtenir des informations sur Potter. Mais, comme venait de le rappeler Romulus, aka Remus Lupin, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de Potter depuis le début du mois d'août...

Théo éteignit le poste juste après que Lee ait donné le prochain mot de passe, « Hedwige ».

– Arrête de te faire du mouron pour Potter, dit-il en s'asseyant en tailleur. S'il était vraiment mort, ça aurait fait la Une des journaux pendant plusieurs semaines. De toute façon, je suis sûr que tu serais le premier au courant s'il lui arrivait malheur. Vous avez la relation la plus bizarre qui soit...

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? grogna Draco, en relevant la tête pour dévisager son ex petit-ami.

– Tu sais ce qu'on raconte sur les jumeaux, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'à l'origine, ils sont une seule âme accidentellement séparée en deux et que c'est cela qui leur permet de percevoir leurs émotions respectives, peu importe la distance entre eux ?

– Oui, et alors ?

– Et alors, je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est votre cas, à Potter et à toi. Ne serait-ce pas terriblement romantique ?

Draco ricana faiblement, comme si ce que Théo disait n'avait aucun sens. Car même s'il y avait bien un Lien entre Potter et toi, ce Lien ne servait à rien.

Avant, Draco chérissait la connexion qui l'avertissait à chaque fois que Potter était en danger. Il l'aimait, car elle rendait leur relation spéciale et elle lui permettait d'avoir des nouvelles du Gryffondor. Il pensait que c'était mieux que rien.

Mais maintenant, Draco détestait le Lien. Depuis quelques mois, il recevait sans cesse des appels à l'aide de la part du cœur de Potter, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de lui porter secours. Au lieu de le réconforter, le Lien le torturait.

 _Ce fichu Lien !_ ragea-t-il. _Je préférerais ne pas savoir, plutôt que de subir sans pouvoir agir, je préfèrerais être une personne comme une autre, sans connexion étrange avec Harry Potter, je préfèrerais que Harry soit là, avec moi, plutôt que Merlin savait où, en train de risquer sa vie...  
_

Et voilà que le cafard lui rendait de nouveau visite. Draco l'accueillit avec beaucoup plus de joie qu'il n'était sain de le faire.

– Bonne nuit, Théo, aboya-t-il, en poussant l'autre sorcier hors de son lit.

Ce qui était terriblement malpoli mais ses idées noires s'impatientaient.

– Oh, Draco, j'aime quand tu me malmènes. Les fleurs et les bougies, c'est tellement démodé, ironisa Théo. Passe une belle et douce nuit, Drakkke.

Draco ne répondit pas. Cette nuit-là, comme toutes les nuits depuis la rentrée, il s'endormit en regrettant de ne pas avoir transplané dans la chambre de Harry Potter cet été.


	27. Retrouvailles et Second Nœud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : En septembre, Harry, Ron et Hermione partent à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Draco, lui, retourne à Poudlard après un éprouvant été au Manoir. Il écoute Potterveille dans l'espoir d'avoir des nouvelles de Harry, en vain...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**SEPTIEME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 27 : Retrouvailles et Second Nœud**

_**''Fuck le Lien et les centaures !''** _

* * *

_un jour, fin mars 1998 – Manoir Malfoy_

Allongé dans son lit, Draco essayait de retrouver son calme, mais ses deux cœurs n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes. Le sien battait à tout rompre tandis que celui de Potter, au travers du Lien, battait de plus en plus lentement, comme à chaque fois que le Survivant était en danger de mort.

Depuis le début de la guerre, ces crises arrivaient beaucoup plus souvent que Draco ne l'aurait voulu.

– Maître Draco, couina soudain Tinky, le faisant sursauta. Tinky est désolée de déranger le Maître et d'apparaître dans sa chambre sans son autorisation, mais Maîtresse Narcissa–

– Quelque chose est arrivé à ma mère ? Greyback ? gronda Draco en sautant sur ses pieds malgré la douleur dans sa poitrine, sa baguette dégainée comme si l'infâme loup-garou était caché dans sa penderie.

Il grimaça en sentant son deuxième cœur ralentir un peu plus. Potter devait être dans une situation particulièrement délicate.

– Non, Maître Draco, Maîtresse Narcissa va bien ! lui assura Tinky en faisant de grands gestes pour dissiper le malentendu. Elle a ordonné à Tinky de conduire Maître Draco dans le salon...

Draco rit, soulagé. Sa mère voulait sûrement prendre le thé et bavarder avec lui, mais avait dû juger plus prudent de lui envoyer un Elfe pour s'assurer qu'il vienne. Il était vrai que, depuis le début des vacances de Pâques, Draco avait passé le plus clair de son temps enfermé à double tour dans sa chambre, sautant parfois le déjeuner et le dîner.

Il alla pour franchir la porte mais Tinky l'attrapa par le bras, avec un air effrayé.

– Tinky est désolée, Maître Draco, mais Maîtresse Narcissa attend Maître Draco au plus vite, dit-elle avant de transplaner, entraînant Draco avec elle.

Le Serpentard réapparut dans le salon en titubant, désorienté par le transplanage inattendu. Tinky le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée et lui apporta un verre d'eau en baissant les yeux, comme si elle se reprochait quelque chose.

Draco remarqua soudain que son père était assis dans le fauteuil en face de lui, un verre de vin à la main.

– Père, qu'est-ce que–

Mais Lucius se leva sans lui répondre et regarda en direction de la porte du salon. Draco se leva à son tour et vit des Rafleurs pousser des prisonniers à l'intérieur. Sa mère, Narcissa, les accompagnait.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lucius de sa voix glaciale.

Draco détourna le regard des prisonniers qu'on traînait par terre et à qui on donnait des coups de pied. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa mère l'avait fait descendre... D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi elle accompagnait les Rafleurs, alors qu'elle trouvait leur occupation méprisable.

– Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter, répondit Narcissa. Draco, viens là.

L'adolescent se figea. Non, c'était impossible... mais son deuxième cœur continuait à lui faire terriblement mal, preuve que la vie de Potter était menacée à ce moment précis...

 _Ça ne veut rien dire, ça arrive tout le temps maintenant_ , se raisonna Draco. _Et comment de vulgaires Rafleurs réussiraient-ils à le capturer, alors que les Mangemorts et le Ministère en sont incapables ? C'est trop gros, c'est impossible._

Il faillit ricaner de sa propre bêtise. Evidemment que ce n'était pas Potter qui était accroupi sur le sol de son salon, mais seulement un Né-Moldu qui avait le malheur de lui ressembler.

Pour autant, Draco n'avait guère envie d'aller vérifier si son hypothèse était vraie. Il resta planté devant son fauteuil, espérant que quelqu'un se porterait volontaire pour identifier le prisonnier.

– Draco, finit par murmurer son père d'un ton sans réplique, en le poussant du bout de sa canne.

Le garçon se força à avancer vers le milieu de la pièce, en essayant de faire taire ses deux cœurs, dont les battements résonnaient dans ses oreilles comme un tambour dans une cathédrale.

Après avoir salué Draco d'un hochement de tête, Greyback tira les cheveux des trois prisonniers en arrière, pour que la lumière du lustre éclaire leurs visages.

– Alors, mon garçon ? grogna le loup-garou de sa voix âpre.

Draco fit un pas vers le sorcier du milieu, celui que les Rafleurs soupçonnaient être Potter.

Le prisonnier avait le visage bouffi, rose et luisant. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules et une ombre de barbe entourait sa mâchoire. Les branches de ses lunettes étaient tordues, déformées par l'impossible largeur de sa tête.

Mais c'était bien Potter. Draco en était intimement persuadé.

Miséricorde, il s'était imaginé leurs retrouvailles un nombre incalculable de fois, mais il n'avait jamais envisagé un tel scénario.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres prisonniers et ses derniers doutes s'évanouirent. En effet, de part et d'autre du sorcier au visage boursouflé, il y avait Weasley et Granger, eux aussi portés disparus depuis le milieu de l'été.

Merlin, Potter était vraiment là, devant Draco, en vie et en plus ou moins bonne santé. Quelle joie ! Et quel malheur !

– Et bien, Draco ? demanda son père avec avidité, en venant vers lui. C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?

– Je ne... je n'en suis pas sûr, marmonna Draco, en faisant un pas de côté pour s'éloigner de Greyback et des prisonniers.

S'il restait trop près de Potter, il ferait quelque chose de stupide, comme le serrer dans ses bras ou se mettre à pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à ce genre de pulsions. S'il faisait ça, il les condamnerait à coup sûr.

– Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi ! lui ordonna son père. Draco, si nous livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout sera pardo–

– Allons, j'espère que nous n'allons pas oublier qui l'a vraiment capturé, Mr Malfoy ? intervint alors Greyback, d'un ton menaçant.

Tandis que son père et Greyback se disputaient, Draco réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Pourquoi Potter était-il dans son salon ? Que s'était-il passait ? Pourquoi était-il si amoché ? Comment le sortir d'affaire sans y laisser sa peau ?

– Il y a quelque chose, là, murmura soudain son père, en fixant le front de Potter. Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée... Draco, viens-là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Draco s'agenouilla devant Potter avec réluctance. Il aurait voulu attraper l'autre sorcier par le col et transplaner. Mais pour aller où ? Et puis, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, en cavale ? L'idée était risible.

De toute façon, Potter ne le lui pardonnerait jamais s'ils abandonnaient Weasley et Granger à la merci des Mangemorts.

Greyback se mit tout à coup à renifler l'air en levant son nez busqué, comme s'il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'un traître. Il tourna brièvement la tête vers Draco, qui fit un effort pour détendre les traits de son visage. S'il voulait aider Potter ou lui faire passer un message, il se devait de jouer le rôle de l'apprenti Mangemort.

Aussi fit-il mine d'être intéressé, voire enthousiasmé, par la possibilité que Harry Potter soit pieds et poings liés devant lui, alors que toute son âme lui hurlait de faire quelque chose, alors que chaque seconde qui passait était comme un coup de poignard dans son cœur déjà meurtri.

Draco, fieffé menteur, n'avait jamais autant eu envie de dire la vérité qu'à ce moment-là. Il aurait voulu gueuler à pleins poumons qu'il ne soutenait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'il rêvait du triomphe de la Lumière. Il aurait voulu murmurer à l'oreille de Potter que le _Sectumsempra_ n'avait aucune importance et que l'Incident en première année non plus.

Il aurait voulu crier « Fuck le Lien et les centaures ! », car il n'avait pas besoin d'un pacte magique et d'une prophétie pour vouloir faire ce qu'il jugeait juste et pour aimer Harry Potter.

Il aurait voulu embrasser les paupières gonflées du Survivant, lécher le sang séché sur ses joues, et lui faire comprendre que le centre de l'univers, ce n'était pas le Soleil, mais lui, Potter, Potter, Potter...

Malheureusement, si Draco laissait passer dans son regard une seule des mille émotions qui lui tordaient les boyaux, c'en serait fini de Potter et de lui.

Alors que Greyback s'agitait et grognait à côté de lui, Draco se força à étudier le sorcier au visage bouffi comme s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une partie de son âme mais d'un vulgaire inconnu. Ce n'était pas tâche aisée : chacune de ses cellules le suppliait de tendre les bras et d'attendre que le brun se jette sur lui, d'enfouir son nez dans ses longs cheveux emmêlés et...

Draco sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Il battit des paupières et se leva.

– Je ne sais pas, répéta-t-il et il retourna vers la cheminée devant laquelle sa mère, debout, l'observait.

– Tinky, un verre d'eau pour Draco, ordonna Narcissa, avant d'élever la voix : Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius. Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus. En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait réalisé plusieurs choses d'une importance capitale :

1) Tinky, qui lui apportait un verre d'eau en tremblant, avait au moins trois doigts cassés, preuve qu'elle venait de s'administrer une rigoureuse punition.

2) Tinky avait des raisons très valables de se sentir coupable. En effet, elle avait vu Potter à plusieurs reprises durant l'été entre la cinquième et la sixième années, il était donc impossible qu'elle n'ait pas reconnu le prisonnier. Elle était sûrement en train de lutter de tout son être contre l'envie de révéler ce qu'elle savait à ses maîtres.

3) Tinky pouvait trahir Draco et tous les tuer.

Mais, songea Draco avec le premier germe d'espoir depuis qu'il avait vu les Rafleurs pousser les trois prisonniers dans son salon, Tinky pouvait tous les sauver.

**xXx**

_Cachots du Manoir Malfoy_

– Comment êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre forte ? s'exclama la voix de Bellatrix à l'étage. Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidés ?

– On l'a rencontré pour la première fois ce soir, sanglota Hermione. Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte... Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie, une simple copie !

– Une copie ? hurla Bellatrix d'un ton perçant. Comme c'est vraisemblable !

– Il est facile de le savoir ! dit la voix de Lucius Malfoy. Draco, va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas !

Harry fit tout son possible pour ne pas gémir à la mention de Malfoy. Il n'avait pas le temps de se languir sur son amour perdu. Ainsi, au lieu de se rouler en boule sur le sol de pierre et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en insultant les astres entre deux hoquets, il se rua vers l'endroit où Gripsec s'était effondré.

– Gripsec, murmura-t-il à l'oreille pointue du gobelin, il faut absolument leur dire que cette épée est un faux, ils ne doivent pas savoir que c'est la vraie, Gripsec, s'il vous plaît...

A ce moment-là, Harry entendit quelqu'un descendre précipitamment les marches. Il reconnut aussitôt le bruit des pas de Malfoy. En fait, il était persuadé qu'il aurait pu reconnaître le bruit de ses pas entre mille, ce qui était absurde, voire carrément effrayant.

– Reculez-vous. Alignez-vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien, ou je vous tue ! dit la voix tremblante de Malfoy, derrière la porte de la cellule.

Gripsec, Dean, Ron, Luna et Ollivander s'exécutèrent mais Harry s'attarda près de la porte, savourant un instant de plus le rêve que Malfoy allait tous les libérer. Puis il alla rejoindre les autres.

Ron actionna le Déluminateur. Les lumières disparurent dans sa poche, replongeant la cave dans l'obscurité. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry tendit malgré lui le cou pour boire la vision de Draco Malfoy, comme si le blond était le soleil et lui une plante en mal de lumière.

Une demi-heure plus tôt, quand ils étaient encore dans le salon à l'étage, le Sortilège Cuisant de Hermione l'empêchait d'ouvrir correctement les yeux. Il avait été contraint d'interpréter les tâches de couleurs qui bougeaient autour de lui, de deviner ce qu'il se passait.

Il savait que Malfoy s'était agenouillé devant lui, il savait que le Serpentard l'avait dévisagé avec attention, mais il n'avait pas pu faire de même. Les paupières presque closes, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, Harry n'avait pu qu'imaginer l'expression – inquiète ? apeurée ? désespérée ? – de Malfoy.

Cependant, maintenant que les effets du maléfice avaient commencé à se dissiper, Harry pouvait enfin observer l'autre adolescent à sa guise.

Le blond était maigre, son teint presque gris. Il avait les cheveux gras et ternes, la peau tendue sur les os. Ses pommettes, d'ordinaire déjà saillantes, semblaient prêtes à déchirer sa chair, son cou paraissait trop frêle pour soutenir la masse de sa tête... Et il pointait sa baguette sur eux.

Sans jamais croiser le regard de Harry, Malfoy attrapa Gripsec par le bras. Il sortit à reculons et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Harry n'en demandait ni n'en attendait pas plus de sa part. Draco n'était ni assez idiot ni assez courageux pour aller à l'encontre des ordres de son père. Le voir, simplement le voir, en relative bonne santé – vivant –, était déjà bien plus satisfaisant que de suivre son point sur la Carte du Maraudeur en maudissant le fait d'être si loin de lui.

 _CRAC_ !

Tout le monde sursauta mis à part Luna. Ron actionna le Déluminateur. Trois boules de lumières jaillirent de sa poche, illuminant la cave et révélant Dobby, l'ancien Elfe de Maison des Malfoys, qui venait de transplaner parmi eux.

– DOB– commença à hurler Ron, mais Harry lui donna un coup sur le bras.

Le rouquin plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, terrifié par sa propre erreur. Tous les prisonniers tendirent l'oreille en levant la tête, essayant d'entendre ce qu'il se passait à l'étage.

Il y avait du remue-ménage, des bruits de pas. Malfoy devait être en train d'amener Gripsec devant Bellatrix.

– Harry Potter, couina Dobby d'une toute petite voix chevrotante. Tinky est venu voir Dobby et Dobby est venu à votre secours. Dobby est revenu chez ses anciens Maîtres pour libérer Harry Potter et ses amis.

Ses énormes yeux tremblotaient dans leurs orbites... non, _son corps tout entier_ tremblait comme la flamme d'une bougie. Cependant, malgré son apparente terreur, il avait l'air grave et décidé.

Harry se serait mis à rire comme un dément, abasourdi et incroyablement heureux – Malfoy avait réussi à leur envoyer Dobby, nom d'un Sinistros, ce gars était un génie –, si Hermione, au dessus de leurs têtes, n'avait pas poussé un cri épouvantable.

Ce n'était pas le moment de vouer un culte à l'ingéniosité de Draco Malfoy, c'était celui de s'échapper des lugubres caveaux du Manoir.

**xXx**

– Lâchez vos baguettes, murmura Bellatrix, en enfonçant son petit poignard d'argent dans le cou de Granger. Lâchez-les ou nous allons voir exactement à quel point son sang est immonde !

Caché derrière ses parents, Draco vit Potter et Weasley se figer. Et merde. Ils n'avaient pas agi assez vite...

Draco avait fait ce qu'il avait pu pour les aider. Il avait ordonné à Tinky de trouver Dobby, un ancien Elfe de Maison du Manoir devenu, par un concours de circonstances, un ami de Potter. Contrairement à Tinky, Dobby n'était plus lié à la famille Malfoy et il pourrait donc libérer les prisonniers sans s'écrouler sous le poids de la culpabilité.

Salazar savait que les Elfes de Maison qui trahissaient leurs Maîtres avaient tendance à en mourir.

C'était un plan simple et efficace. D'ailleurs, Potter serait déjà loin du Wiltshire, sain et sauf, s'il n'avait pas demandé à Dobby d'escorter Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas et Ollivander en premiers.

Mais, éternels héros, Potter et Weasley avaient laissé les autres partir avant eux, restant en arrière pour sauver Granger.

Granger que Bellatrix venait de prendre en otage.

– J'ai dit : lâchez-les ! hurla encore une fois la tante de Draco d'une voix perçante.

La pointe de son couteau transperça la peau de la gorge de Granger. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent le long de la lame, tombant sur la moquette sans un bruit.

– D'accord ! cria Potter, en laissant tomber la baguette de Bellatrix.

Weasley jeta lui aussi sa baguette. Les deux amis levèrent les mains à hauteur de leurs épaules.

– Très bien, lança Bellatrix avec un regard mauvais. Draco, va les ramasser ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive, Harry Potter ! Ta mort approche.

Draco s'avança vers les deux Gryffondors. Il fut pris d'un frisson glacé quand il remarqua que la cicatrice de Potter luisait sur son front, rouge comme si elle venait de se rouvrir. Ainsi, Bellatrix ne mentait pas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vraiment tout près... Il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Draco se baissa pour ramasser les deux baguettes. Il reconnut celle de sa tante, en bois de noyer, et, avec surprise, celle de Peter Pettigrow, en bois de châtaigner.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Pettigrow n'était jamais remonté de la cave. Potter et Weasley l'avaient donc vaincu...

Et tout cela pour rien ! Enfin, non, se corrigea Draco dans un élan digne de Godric Gryffondor, ce n'était pas vrai, Ollivander, Dean et Luna étaient maintenant en lieu sûr...

Ollivander, qui avait fabriqué sa fidèle baguette en bois d'aubépine.

Dean Thomas, qui lui avait offert une vieille compilation de rock.

Et Luna Lovegood, la prisonnière la plus courtoise et la plus compatissante que Draco ait jamais rencontrée.

Avec amertume, Draco se rendit compte qu'il aurait finalement fait un très mauvais Gryffondor : il aurait volontiers sacrifié ces trois personnes, si cela avait permis à Potter de s'en sortir vivant.

– Maintenant, Cissy, dit Bellatrix d'une voix douce, je crois que nous devrions à nouveau ligoter ces petits héros pendant que Greyback s'occupe de Miss Sang-de-Bourbe. Je suis sûre que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne te disputera pas la fille, Greyback, après ce que tu as accompli ce soir.

Au moment où elle prononçait le dernier mot, quelque chose grinça au-dessus d'eux. Tout le monde leva la tête, juste à temps pour voir trembler le lustre de cristal. Dans un craquement et un cliquetis menaçants, il commença à se détacher du plafond. Bellatrix se trouvait juste au-dessous.

Elle lâcha Granger et se jeta de côté en poussant un cri. Le lustre s'écrasa par terre dans une explosion de cristal et de chaînes, tombant sur Granger et le gobelin.

Des éclats de cristal étincelants volaient dans tous les sens, Draco se plia aussitôt en deux mais il n'avait pas été assez rapide, du sang chaud coulait déjà sur son visage... Merlin, il n'avait pas survécu au _Sectumsempra_ de Potter pour mourir écrasé par le lustre de son salon...

Puis il rit silencieusement, car ce n'était rien, seulement de nouvelles cicatrices qui s'ajoutaient à sa collection. Après s'être essuyé le visage sur sa manche, il vit Weasley sortir Granger de sous la carcasse du lustre. Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. C'était Potter qui enjambait les débris, se dirigeant vers l'endroit où Draco était accroupi.

Pendant un instant, le Serpentard crut voir un ange.

Potter, le visage grave et sale, les cheveux emmêlés, une branche de ses lunettes cassée, Potter, qui sautait par dessus le fauteuil pour venir jusqu'à lui et pour le secourir... Potter, qui lui attrapait le bras...

Quand la main de Potter se referma sur son bras, Draco comprit qu'il était temps de faire un choix capital. Il se trouvait dans une de ces situations dont Firenze lui avait parlées, il y avait si longtemps de cela... pourtant, les mots du centaures étaient restés gravés dans son cœur :

 _« Tu as joué le rôle d'un passeur d'âme, comme tant de chevaux ou de dragons avant toi. Tu es à la fois le jumeau et le père de Harry Potter... Sa vie dépend de toi, car tu l'as déjà sauvée une fois. Ne l'oublie jamais, oui, n'oublie jamais qu'il a une_ dette _envers toi..._

_La Forêt est agitée, elle sent que ses heures sont comptées... Contrairement à elle, nous centaures acceptons le Destin. Mais les sorciers... Oui, tous les sorciers devraient prier pour que vous deux preniez les bonnes décisions le moment venu. Draco Malfoy, retiens bien cela : l'enjeu est grand, et les conséquences terribles... »_

Des mauvais choix, Draco en avait fait. Il avait rejoint les Mangemorts. il avait réparé l'Armoire à Disparaître. En essayant d'accomplir sa mission, il avait failli tuer Katie Bell et Ron Weasley. Il avait aussi utilisé un Impardonnable sur Madame Rosmerta.

Mais voilà qu'une occasion de renverser le cours des choses se présentait à lui. Potter lui tenait toujours le bras, prêt à s'emparer des trois baguettes que Draco tenait fermement dans son poing. Tout doucement, pour ne pas surprendre le Gryffondor, Draco se dégagea.

Il essuya une nouvelle fois le sang qui ruisselait sur son visage et leva la tête, afin de croiser le regard de Potter. C'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il réalisa que les traits du brun étaient revenus à la normale.

 _N'est-ce pas parfait ?_ _Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, je n'aurai aucun regret. J'aurai vu son visage une dernière fois,_ songea-t-il avec ironie, car il se rendait bien compte que l'amour le rendait ridicule.

Sans un mot, il plaça les trois baguettes dans la paume de la main de Potter... mais quand leurs peaux se touchèrent, une sensation incroyable le traversa de part en part, ravageant tout sur son passage.

C'était le sang de licorne, vibrant et chaud, ou bien c'était l'amour, ou bien c'était quelque chose d'innommable. C'était comme se réveiller après un cauchemar qu'on a cru réel, c'était comme s'engouffrer dans sa maison, trempé jusqu'à l'os, et refermer la porte derrière soi, et enfin pouvoir souffler.

C'était comme être une comète solitaire qui trouve enfin une planète où s'écraser, et qui plonge dans le sol avec délice, heureuse d'avoir enfin rencontré un autre astre.

C'était revivre, et c'était quelque chose que Draco, depuis qu'il avait treize ans, avait toujours ressenti quand il était aux côtés de Potter.

Bien trop vite, Potter referma son poing sur les trois baguettes et leurs peaux se désunirent.

Draco aurait certainement protesté à grands cris si son attention n'avait pas été attirée par le Lien. Le Lien s'était matérialisé dans son esprit et il se transformait à vue d'œil. Rayonnant de magie bleutée, il se faisait plus précis, plus robuste à chaque seconde, comme si une tisserande s'agitait frénétiquement sur son métier à tisser, passant et repassant sa navette entre les fils de chaîne à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Puis, trois secondes plus tard, ce fut fini. Draco battit des paupières, haletant, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il observa le Lien et ne fut pas vraiment étonné de le trouver beaucoup plus solide qu'avant. Si, avant, on aurait pu comparer le Lien à un fil de pêche, maintenant, il avait plutôt l'allure d'une corde de marin.

 _Mais la corde n'était pas lisse._ En effet, elle présentait désormais deux gros nœuds symbolisant les deux fois où Draco avait sauvé la mise à Harry Potter.

**xXx**

Harry tituba, incapable de croire que Malfoy venait de lui céder les trois baguettes. Cependant, la baguette d'aubépine dans sa main vibrait d'une énergie bienveillante, preuve qu'elle l'acceptait comme maître.

Malfoy venait de lui donner sa propre baguette magique, son seul moyen de défense.

Malfoy venait de lui sauver la vie une deuxième fois.

Mais était-ce si étonnant que cela ?

Harry repensa à ce que Firenze lui avait dit quand ils s'étaient rencontrés dans la Forêt Interdite, peu avant la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers :

_« Si tu tiens à la vie, si tu ne veux pas sombrer dans le désespoir d'une vie réellement maudite, d'une demi-vie, il est essentiel que tu restes proche de Draco Malfoy. Il est ton bienfaiteur et celui qui détient la clef du triomphe de la Lumière… Vous ne pouvez changer entièrement le Destin, mais à vous deux, vous pouvez l'aiguiller. »_

Harry serra la baguette de Malfoy un peu plus fort dans sa main, résolu à en prendre le plus grand soin.

 _C'est cette baguette-là ! C'est la baguette de Draco Malfoy qui viendra à bout de Lord Voldemort,_ songea-t-il, sans pouvoir s'expliquer d'où lui venait cette étrange conviction.

– _Stupéfix_ ! s'écria-t-il, en pointant la baguette d'aubépine sur Greyback.

La baguette lui répondait à merveille. Peut-être était-ce grâce au crin de licorne qu'elle renfermait, ou bien était-ce grâce au Lien entre Malfoy et Harry. Dans tous les cas, le Gryffondor était persuadé que, tel un messager céleste, Malfoy venait de lui donner la clef de la victoire sur les Ténèbres.

**xXx**

Tétanisés, Draco et sa mère regardèrent Bellatrix lancer son poignard vers Potter, Dobby et le gobelin. Le petit couteau disparut avec eux, aspiré dans le sortilège de Transplanage.

Pendant les secondes qui suivirent l'évasion des prisonniers, Draco attendit, apeuré, que son deuxième cœur cesse de battre, priant tous les mages et tous les enchanteurs de l'univers pour que le poignard touche l'Elfe ou le gobelin.

Cependant, les minutes passaient et le cœur de Potter continuait à battre vaillamment. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Draco s'arrêta de prier.

Il venait de sauver la vie de Harry Potter pour la deuxième fois. Il venait de faire _doubler la Dette_.

Mais ce n'était pas important, ce qui était important, c'était que Potter s'en était sorti vivant.


	28. Feudeymon et Remboursement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry, Ron et Hermione parviennent à s'échapper du Manoir Malfoy grâce à Draco, qui refuse de les identifier et donne sa baguette à Harry. La dette de vie de Harry vient de doubler et la bataille finale approche...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**SEPTIEME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 28 : Feudeymon et Remboursement**

_**''je l'ai cirée tous les soirs en pensant à toi''** _

* * *

_1er mai 1997 – Salle sur Demande_

– Séparons-nous, dit Harry. Cherchez le buste en pierre d'un vieil homme avec une perruque et une tiare. Il est posé sur un placard et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas loin d'ici...

Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent en courant dans les allées tortueuses de la Salle des Objets Cachés. Sans bouger, Harry écouta l'écho de leurs pas à travers les hautes piles de vieilleries, de bouteilles, de chapeaux, de caisses, de chaises, de livres, d'armes, de balais et de battes...

Il fallait qu'il s'y mette lui aussi, il fallait qu'il cherche le Diadème de Serdaigle, mais il restait planté sur place, incapable de détourner le regard de la sinistre armoire noire qui se dressait à quelques mètres de lui.

Sans réfléchir, il s'approcha de l'Armoire à Disparaître et posa sa main sur la poignée. Il attendit, le cœur battant, que l'Armoire tremble, grince ou s'ouvre d'elle-même, mais rien de cela ne se produisit.

Alors, le Gryffondor ouvrit lentement la porte, guettant le moindre bruit suspect. Dans le calme religieux de la Salle des Objets Cachés, la possibilité de tomber nez à nez avec un Mangemort ou un cadavre lui semblait bien réelle...

Cependant, hormis quelques moutons de poussière, l'Armoire à Disparaître était vide. Harry claqua la porte d'un coup sec et s'adossa contre elle, avec un long soupir soulagé. Son cœur tambourinait toujours dans sa poitrine, dans ses oreilles, dans ses tempes.

Le cœur de Malfoy battait-il aussi vite à chaque fois que le Serpentard entrouvrait la porte de l'Armoire, l'année dernière ? Malfoy soupirait-il lui aussi de soulagement quand il ne rencontrait que du vide ou, au contraire, tombait-il à genoux en hurlant de frustration ?

Harry n'en savait rien. Harry n'en savait rien parce qu'il n'avait pas accordé autant d'importance à la mission de Malfoy qu'il n'aurait dû. Au fil des rendez-vous dans leur petit salon privé, il avait peu à peu oublié qu'il cherchait à soutirer des informations à Malfoy. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il s'était fixé de solides et confortables œillères, qui l'empêchaient de voir les activités illégales de son ami...

Et même lorsqu'il avait découvert que Malfoy se rendait régulièrement dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry n'avait jamais cherché à le confronter à ce propos.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, pourquoi n'avait-il jamais demandé à Malfoy s'il avait besoin d'aide ? Pourquoi avait-il feint que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes, laissant Malfoy se débattre avec sa mission dans son coin, le laissant patauger dans la merde ?

Qui avait fait le mauvais choix, finalement ? Qui était le véritable coupable ?

 _Voldemort_ , songea Harry. _C'est lui le véritable coupable. Et pour le tuer, il faut détruire les Horcruxes... Après, tout ira bien..._

Cette pensée lui donna la force de laisser l'Armoire à Disparaître derrière lui et de se mettre en marche.

– Pas loin d'ici, marmonnait-il pour s'encourager, tandis qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément dans le labyrinthe. Pas loin... Pas loin...

Le seul bruit qu'il entendait était celui de sa respiration, car même le son de ses pas était étouffé par les montagnes d'objets qui l'entouraient. C'était comme si le bruit et la lumière avaient du mal à passer dans la salle. C'était comme s'il était de retour dans la Forêt Interdite...

Après ce qui parut être plusieurs jours, Harry le trouva enfin : le placard où il avait caché le Manuel de Potions du Prince était là, devant lui, et dessus était posé un buste de pierre portant une perruque poussiéreuse et une vieille tiare aux couleurs délavées.

Bien qu'il se trouvait à trois mètres du placard, Harry avait déjà tendu la main, attiré par la relique de Serdaigle comme un noyé par un phare maritime. C'est alors qu'une voix lança :

– Pas si vite, Potter.

Harry s'arrêta net, ses chaussures dérapant sur le sol. Il se retourna lentement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Derrière lui, se tenaient Crabbe et Goyle, leurs baguettes pointées droit sur sa poitrine... et, dans l'espace étroit qui séparait leurs visages ricanants, il y avait bien _Malfoy._

Malfoy ! Un mois, à peine, s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils s'étaient croisés au Manoir – charmante rencontre, soit dit en passant –, mais Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il s'était passé une décennie. En fait, sa notion du temps devait être très mal en point car il n'arrivait pas à croire que, tout juste quinze heures plus tôt, Ron, Hermione, Gripsec et lui s'introduisaient dans Gringotts en parfaite illégalité.

– C'est ma baguette que tu as là, Potter, souffla Malfoy en se glissant entre Crabbe et Goyle.

Son ton était neutre, voire hostile, mais Harry ne se laissa pas duper. Il connaissait Malfoy comme il connaissait sa propre âme. Il avait désormais une foi inébranlable en lui.

Pour être honnête, cette foi inébranlable était toute récente. Elle n'avait que quelques semaines, car Harry, comme un connard, avait attendu que Malfoy lui sauve la vie _une seconde fois_ pour lui accorder son entière confiance. Toutefois, comme cela se voit souvent chez les jeunes convertis, il compensait son défaut d'ancienneté par une ferveur démesurée.

Il avait ouvert les yeux il avait été touché par la grâce. Comment avait-il un jour pu croire que Malfoy lui voulait du mal ? Comment avait-il pu imaginer qu'ils étaient _ennemis_ ?

Aujourd'hui, Harry tenait dans la main la preuve ultime que Malfoy n'avait rien à faire avec les Ténèbres. En effet, tel un ange qui passe son sceptre à un mortel, Malfoy lui avait donné sa baguette d'aubépine.

C'était certainement l'acte le moins égoïste, le plus héroïque, que Harry ait vu depuis le début de cette guerre.

Le brun se mordit les lèvres, hésitant entre diverses répliques. Que dire ?

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta baguette, j'en ai pris soin. A vrai dire, je l'ai cirée tous les soirs en pensant à toi. »_

_« Te revoir en uniforme scolaire, c'est comme remonter le temps. J'avais oublié que ces couleurs t'allaient si bien. Et si on sortait de la Salle des Objets Cachés pour retourner dans notre bon vieux salon ? »_

_« Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien tu m'as manqué cette année. J'étais tellement minable que je suivais ton nom sur la Carte du Maraudeur, tu te rends compte ? Ouais, je sais, ça craint. »_

_« Hey, Malfoy... je n'aurais jamais dû t'abandonner au Manoir, j'aurais dû t'emmener avec nous. Tant qu'on y est, je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser le_ Sectumsempra, _tu sais, dans les toilettes des filles... Ah, en fait, je n'aurais tout simplement jamais dû te laisser te démerder tout seul avec ta mission. »_

_« Tu crois que tout aurait été différent si je t'avais rendu visite à l'Infirmerie, si on s'était fait confiance plus tôt ? Ou bien est-ce que dans toutes les réalités, toi et moi, on finit dans deux camps opposés ? »_

_« Malfoy, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. L'année dernière, il y a eu des moments où j'ai eu pitié de toi. Des moments où j'ai été dégoûté par toi. Mais aujourd'hui, je t'admire. Aujourd'hui, je crois en toi. »_

Harry soupira intérieurement. Qui croyait-il leurrer ? Quand bien même Crabbe et Goyle n'avaient pas été là, il serait incapable de se montrer aussi honnête, aussi vulnérable.

– Ce n'est plus la tienne, choisit-il donc de répliquer, en serrant fort dans sa main la baguette qui devait le conduire à la victoire. Qui t'en a prêté une ?

– Ma mère, répondit Malfoy.

Dans une dimension où Draco Malfoy serait resté son rival, Harry aurait peut-être éclaté d'un rire méchant – bien que la situation n'avait rien de bien comique. Dans celle-ci toutefois, il eut juste un petit rire soulagé.

Durant les cinq dernières semaines, il n'avait pas arrêté de se demander comment Malfoy s'en sortait sans baguette magique. L'idée que le Serpentard puisse se trouver sans défense face à un Mangemort ou à un élève fou furieux l'obsédait...

Mais la mère de Malfoy lui avait prêté sa baguette !

 _Bénie soit-elle_ , songea Harry.

Si elle avait été avec eux dans la Salle sur Demande, il l'aurait sûrement serrée fort dans ses bras en se confondant en remerciements.

Mais Narcissa Malfoy était probablement loin de la Salle sur Demande à l'heure qu'il était. Elle devait être aux côtés de son mari et des autres Mangemorts... maintenant que Harry y pensait, pourquoi Crabbe, Goyle et Malfoy faisaient-ils bande à part, en fait ?

– Comment se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas avec Voldemort, tous les trois ? demanda Harry, espérant, sans vraiment y croire, qu'ils avaient finalement tourné le dos à leur Maître.

– On aura notre récompense, répondit Crabbe d'une voix doucereuse.

– Nous sommes restés en arrière, Potter. Nous avons décidé de ne pas y aller. On voulait te livrer à lui, expliqua Malfoy, d'un ton condescendant.

Encore une fois, Harry ne se laissa pas duper. Il était prêt à parier que Malfoy n'avait pas plus envie de le livrer à Voldemort que de déclarer sa flamme à Miss Teigne.

– Bon plan, commenta le Gryffondor, en vérifiant d'un coup d'œil que l'Horcruxe était toujours posé sur la tête de la statue.

Si Malfoy n'avait pas eu la bêtise d'emmener Crabbe et Goyle avec lui, Harry aurait pu se saisir du diadème et le détruire dans la foulée, avec un crochet de Basilisk...

– Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ici ? demanda-t-il en s'adressant aux deux gardes du corps de Malfoy.

Avec un peu de chance, le blond comprendrait que Harry avait quelque chose d'important à faire dans la Salle sur Demande, et il ordonnerait à Crabbe et Goyle d'aller prendre l'air...

Crabbe ouvrit la bouche mais Malfoy fut plus rapide.

– J'ai pratiquement vécu dans la Salle des Objets Cachés tout au long de l'année dernière, répliqua le blond, la voix tranchante comme une lame de rasoir. Je sais comment y pénétrer.

 _J'avais oublié combien tu détestais être ignoré, Malfoy,_ grogna intérieurement Harry. _Si seulement Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas là..._

Ah, si ces deux-là voulaient bien aller faire un tour dans l'Armoire à Disparaître, Harry pourrait répondre librement.

– _Comment c'est curieux, dirait-il, j'ai moi-même passé beaucoup de temps dans la Salle sur Demande l'année dernière... En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il est fort possible que je t'y ai croisé une fois ou deux._

_Il ferait mine de réfléchir, puis il ouvrirait de grands yeux ronds, sa bouche formant un O comique._

– _Saperlipopette, est-ce qu'on aurait fait bien plus que s'y croiser ? Ma mémoire flanche, Malfoy, aide-moi à me rappeler._

_Malfoy lèverait les yeux au ciel en soupirant, comme si Harry était la personne la plus exaspérante qu'il ait eu le malheur de rencontrer._

– _Potter, il est impératif que tu prennes des cours de... subtilité, d'élégance ou de savoir-vivre, peu importe, mais par Merlin, fais quelque chose. Je ne peux pas croire que ce genre de phrases lubriques et libidineuses puissent me..._

_Soudain gêné, il ne terminerait pas sa phrase. Harry s'approcherait alors de lui d'une démarche chaloupée, mimant le lascar, un sourire narquois découvrant ses dents._

– _Te quoi ? susurrerait-t-il dans le creux de l'oreille du Serpentard._

– _Me... bafouerait Malfoy, le souffle court. Me..._

– On s'est cachés dans le couloir, dehors, dit Crabbe, ramenant brutalement Harry à la réalité. Maintenant, on sait faire les sortilèges de Désola... Désalu... Dési-llusion ! Et tu es arrivé juste devant nous et tu as dit que tu cherchais un dieu-dam ! C'est quoi, ça, un dieu-dame ?

Malfoy, Harry et Goyle se tournèrent vers lui, consternés, quand un bruit de pas retentit à leur droite, derrière le mur d'objets.

– Harry ? dit la voix de Ron, étouffée par l'épaisse barrière. Tu parles à quelqu'un ?

– _Descendo_ ! hurla Crabbe, en pointant sa baguette vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix.

Le mur d'objets s'effondra dans un grand fracas, projetant des débris de tous les côtés, mais révélant un Ron Weasley indemne. Goyle et Crabbe lui firent aussitôt face, épaule contre épaule, les baguettes dégainées et lançant des étincelles. Malfoy se mit à crier.

A ce moment-là, Harry comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas tous s'en sortir vivants.

**xXx**

Draco essayait de ramener Greg et Vincent à la raison, mais ces derniers ne daignaient même pas l'écouter. Entre deux maléfices, ils l'envoyaient paître d'un revers de la main. L'époque où ils obéissaient au moindre de ses ordres était loin derrière eux, désormais...

Draco essayait quand même. Il leur hurlait des choses insensées, tentant de les dissuader d'attaquer Potter et ses amis :

« Non, si tout s'écroule, le diadème va être enterré sous les décombres ! »

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire du diadème, sérieusement.

« STOP ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le veut vivant ! »

Oh la bonne blague, qu'est-ce qu'on se marre.

« Ne le tuez pas ! NE LE TUEZ PAS ! », parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire d'autre.

… mais Greg et Vincent l'ignoraient, lançant des sortilèges d'explosion, des _Endoloris_ et des _Avaka Kedavra_ à tout va, comme s'ils étaient en train de tourner un clip musical totalement débridé. Potter, Weasley et Granger ripostaient et se protégeaient comme ils pouvaient.

Au milieu de tout ce chaos, Draco fit tomber la baguette de sa mère. Il eut juste le temps de la voir rouler sous un tas de meubles et de caisses avant qu'un maléfice de Weasley ne réduise la montagne de bric-à-brac en fumée.

Pourtant, même à ce moment-là, alors qu'il venait de perdre son seul moyen de défense et que Granger venait de stupéfixer Gregory, il avait encore espoir que tout le monde en réchappe.

Tout bascula la seconde d'après, lorsque Vincent invoqua un _Feudeymon._

– Vincent, qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ? s'écria Draco, en voyant une créature enflammée s'élever lentement des décombres, à quelques mètres d'eux.

– De la Magie Noire ! répondit Vincent, l'air très fier de lui. Des démons de feu !

A ces mots, Draco blêmit. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander à Vincent s'il était capable de contrôler le feu ensorcelé. Il _savait_ que Vincent n'était pas capable de le contrôler.

– Courez ! hurla-t-il en faisant de grands gestes vers Potter et ses amis. Allez-vous-en !

Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, Vincent le dépasser et partir comme une flèche dans les allées, fuyant les monstres de feu à qui il avait lui-même donné naissance. Les trois Gryffondors se mirent eux aussi à courir. Draco passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Gregory, qui était toujours stupéfixé, et se lança derrière eux. Il se retrouva très vite à la traîne...

Soudain, une pile de meubles calcinés s'écroula devant Gregory et lui, les séparant des autres et leur bloquant le passage. Draco cria, mais il n'entendit même pas son propre cri : les dragons et les chimères de feu faisaient un bruit assourdissant.

A ce moment-là, Draco sut qu'il y aurait au moins un mort.

Partout autour de lui, tout craquait et crépitait, en produisant une chaleur insoutenable et une odeur de souffre et de mort. Les créatures ne cessaient de se faire de plus en plus menaçantes, grossissant à mesure qu'elles dévoraient les amas d'objets sur leur chemin.

Une pensée terrible – terriblement tentante – s'insinua alors dans l'esprit de Draco.

_Et si j'abandonnais ? Si je m'assois par terre, en serrant Gregory contre moi, tout sera fini en moins d'une minute..._

Puis un monstre donna un coup de queue enflammé dans leur direction et Draco se remit à courir. Il vit alors un espace vide, comme une fenêtre vers l'extérieur dans un immeuble en flammes, et il n'hésita pas. Tirant toujours Greg par le bras, il sauta dans le trou, sans s'inquiéter de se brûler, sans frémir quand il sentit les mâchoires infernales d'un serpent se refermer à quelques centimètres de leurs jambes...

De l'autre côté, il y avait un tas de bureaux carbonisés. La structure avait l'air suffisamment solide pour supporter leur poids, du moins, Draco l'espérait. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment l'embarras du choix.

L'ascension fut laborieuse. Draco ne pouvait s'aider que d'une main, car il devait hisser Gregory derrière lui, et, parfois, il perdait l'équilibre, les pieds des bureaux se désintégrant dès qu'il refermait le poing dessus. A chaque respiration, il avait l'impression de perdre des litres de transpiration.

Il parvint finalement à grimper jusqu'au sommet. Là-haut ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité qu'à terre, mais au moins avait-il une vision plus globale de la Salle. Ce qu'il voyait était l'Enfer : des montagnes noires et désolées, ravagées par le feu, de la fumée tourbillonnante mélangée à de la cendre, des débris projetés dans les airs et s'effritant en plein vol...

Ce qui s'étendait devant lui était un paysage de mort, bruyant comme une forge, saturé de bêtes cauchemardesques qui grondaient comme gronde le tonnerre. Et pas un seul signe de Vincent, ni de Granger, Weasley et Potter...

Draco toussa et s'essuya le visage, maculant ses mains d'un liquide poisseux, entre sang, poussière et sueur. Dans ses bras, Gregory demeurait immobile, comateux. Draco jalousait son inconscience.

Le blond se frotta de nouveau le front sur sa manche. La chaleur et l'air irrespirable lui donnaient des vertiges, et il commençait à avoir des hallucinations. En effet, au milieu de la tempête de feu, il avait l'impression de voir des gens voler sur des balais.

Un de ces êtres imaginaires fondit sur lui et Draco s'aperçut, avec une sueur glacée, qu'il avait l'apparence de Potter. Le blond leva une main hésitante, doutant de la réalité de cette apparition, persuadé que le _Feudeymon_ l'avait rendu fou.

– Draco ! hurla la vision en essayant de saisir sa main, sans succès.

Etait-ce parce que ce n'était qu'un mirage ou parce que leurs peaux glissaient l'une contre l'autre ?Draco décida de tendre un peu plus le bras. On ne savait jamais...

– SI ON MEURT A CAUSE D'EUX, JE TE TUERAI, HARRY ! rugit la voix de Weasley.

Son cri sortit Draco de sa transe. Weasley et Granger venaient d'arriver à son niveau, et ils étaient bien réels. Ils hissèrent Gregory sur leur balai, avant de s'élever de nouveau dans les airs.

– Potter ! cria Draco en tendant le bras au maximum, et en sautant sur place. Potter, attrape ma main ! Potter !

Maintenant qu'il savait que Potter n'était pas le produit de son imagination, il était déterminé à survivre. Il n'allait pas mourir, Potter allait le sauver, il n'allait pas _mourir..._

– J'essaye ! répondit le Gryffondor, en enfonçant ses ongles dans l'avant-bras de Draco, puis en le tirant vers lui.

Draco réussit finalement à monter sur le balai.

– La porte, va vers la porte, la porte ! cria-t-il à l'oreille du Potter.

Mais au lieu de se diriger vers la porte, Potter faisait des cercles au-dessus de la fournaise, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? La porte est par là ! hurla encore Draco.

Sans l'écouter, Potter prit un virage en épingle à cheveux et descendit en piqué, visant une vieille tiare aux couleurs délavées, qui tombait au ralenti dans la gueule béante d'un serpent.

Draco sentit une odeur de cramé emplir ses narines, c'était l'odeur de leurs poils de bras qui brûlaient. Ils approchaient de plus en plus près du diadème, mais aussi de plus en plus près du serpent géant...

Soudain, Potter se pencha en avant, et Draco réagit instinctivement, il le serra aussi fort qu'il le put contre lui, les maintenant en équilibre sur le balai de son autre main. Puis Potter vira à nouveau, remonta en flèche et fonça vers l'endroit où se trouvait la porte. Autour de son poignet, brillait le diadème tant convoité.

Alors qu'ils volaient en ligne droite vers la sortie, Draco resta cramponné à Potter comme à la vie elle-même. Il avait conscience de crier, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter.

 _Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite_... était sa seule pensée cohérente.

Quelques instants ou une éternité plus tard, de l'air frais pénétra dans ses poumons, et Potter et lui s'écrasèrent lourdement sur un sol de pierre. Ils étaient enfin sortis de la Salle sur Demande.

Draco resta étendu, face contre terre, haletant, toussant, secoué de haut-le-cœur. Il sentit Potter se mettre en position assise à côté de lui, mais lui-même n'en avait pas la force.

– Cr... Crabbe, put-il seulement balbutier, dès qu'il se sentit en mesure de parler. Cr... Crabbe...

– Il est mort, répondit sèchement Weasley.

Draco aurait vomi s'il n'avait pas été aussi épuisé. Les autres continuaient à parler, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, comme s'ils parlaient une langue inconnue. Vincent était mort.

Et Draco aurait sûrement connu le même sort que lui si Potter ne lui avait pas sauvé la vie...

Attendez.

Potter lui avait _sauvé la vie_.

Sous le coup de l'excitation, le Serpentard manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Potter lui avait sauvé la vie, en toute logique le Lien... Oui, le Lien avait changé ! Mais il y avait toujours deux nœuds...

 _Respire, Draco. Que vois-tu ?_ murmura alors une voix dans la tête du blond.

 _Je vois une corde épaisse qui me relie à Potter, une corde avec deux nœuds,_ pensa Draco. _C'est la même corde qu'au Manoir..._

_C'est bien, c'est très bien... Mais tu ne remarques pas quelque chose de différent ? Regarde attentivement._

_L'un des nœuds est plus gros que l'autre... L'un des nœuds est un double nœud ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

A cela, la petite voix ne répondit rien. De toute façon, Draco n'était pas stupide. Un double nœud ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose... Potter venait de rembourser la moitié de sa dette de vie.

Mais le nœud n'aurait-il pas dû se défaire ? Etait-ce normal que, au lieu de se détendre, le Lien se soit renforcé ?

Draco était trop épuisé pour chercher une réponse à ces questions. Il leva les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait auparavant l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande Il n'y a plus de porte, seulement un mur ordinaire.

Le _Feudeymon_ avait détruit la pièce secrète. Il avait emporté l'Armoire à Disparaître avec lui, mais aussi le petit salon privé où Potter et Draco se retrouvaient l'année dernière. Les deux adolescents ne pourraient plus jamais se prélasser dans leur bon vieux canapé, en regardant un film culte et en se donnant des coups de coude joueurs.

Ce n'était pas si grave. Draco n'avait pas besoin d'un lieu ou d'un Lien pour penser à Potter. En effet, même si Poudlard s'écroulait cette nuit-là, même si Potter mourait et que le Lien se brisait, Draco continuerait à le voir partout, car Potter était son soleil, car Potter était son âme.

**xXxxXxxXx**

A trois sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, Harry, Ron et Hermione progressaient lentement dans le château. Ils s'empêchaient à tour de rôle d'intervenir dans les duels qui avaient lieu autour d'eux. Ce n'était pas chose aisée car, à chaque coin de couloir, il y avait un camarade en difficulté. Là, c'était Percy qui se jetait sur Rookwood, là-bas Dean qui se battait contre Dolohov, et encore là-bas Parvati contre Travers...

Mais Harry avait une mission, et cette mission était de tuer Nagini, le dernier Horcruxe, qui se trouvait actuellement dans la Cabane Hurlante. Alors, les trois Gryffondors traçaient leur route, ignorant les Acromentules aux mandibules acérées, les Mangemorts qui menaçaient la vie de leurs amis et les cadavres disséminés sur le sol.

Ils atteignirent finalement le dernier escalier, celui qui descendait dans le Hall d'Entrée.

– Je suis Draco Malfoy, c'est moi, Draco, je suis dans votre camp !

En entendant cette plainte, Harry sursauta comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Malfoy était à genoux en haut des marches, ses robes déchirées dévoilant des bras cloqués et ensanglantés. Sous la couche de fluides et de suie, son visage était quasiment méconnaissable.

Comparé à sa petite forme tremblotante, le Mangemort qui se tenait devant lui paraissait gigantesque.

Souriait-il sous son masque ? Impossible de le savoir.

Avait-il reconnu le fils de Lucius ? Impossible aussi de le savoir.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne bouge. Puis le Mangemort commença à tracer dans les airs le mouvement caractéristique du Sortilège de Mort... Harry réagit au quart de tour.

– _Stupefix_ ! s'écria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Le Mangemort masqué tomba en arrière, la bouche ouverte, l'Impardonnable sur le bout des lèvres.

Quand Malfoy réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer, son visage se fendit d'un sourire radieux, comme la lumière d'un phare dans la nuit noire, et il chercha son sauveur du regard. Ron lui donna un coup de poing à travers la Cape d'Invisibilité.

Malfoy tomba en arrière, du sang coulant de sa bouche, l'air stupéfait.

– C'est la deuxième fois qu'on te sauve la vie, ce soir, abominable faux-jeton ! lui lança Ron.

Harry réalisa que Ron disait vrai. Sa dette de vie... sa dette de vie était-elle finalement _remboursée_ ?

Pendant les quatre semaines qu'ils avaient passées à la Chaumière aux Coquillages, après la bataille au Manoir Malfoy, Harry avait pris le temps de réfléchir au Lien qu'il partageait avec Malfoy.

Comme il ne savait pas grand chose à propos des dettes de vie et qu'il fallait bien commencer quelque part, il s'était pris d'intérêt pour le cas de Queudver.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de ce que Dumbledore lui avait révélé à la fin de la troisième année : Peter Pettigrow avait une dette de vie envers lui. Mais c'était un euphémisme que de dire que Harry n'avait jamais demandé à entretenir une quelconque relation avec lui. Jusque-là, il avait donc continué à vivre sa vie sans accorder plus d'une demi-pensée à cette dette. Pour être honnête, il n'était même pas sûr d'y croire...

Quelle stupéfaction alors, quand, dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, Pettigrow lui sauve la mise, au détriment de sa vie elle-même !

Ainsi Hermione avait encore une fois eu raison, quand elle avait dit que la Magie Ancienne était bien plus maline que les humains et qu'elle se débrouillait toujours pour parvenir à ses fins, c'est-à-dire parfaire ce qui a été fait, achever ce qui a été commencé.

Comment expliquer, sinon, la soudaine bravoure de Queudver ? Comment expliquer que Harry, en une seule soirée, rembourse sa double dette de vie ?

La réponse était simple. Comme dans les cachots du Manoir, la Vieille Magie avait œuvré.

 _Mais j'ai beau avoir remboursé ma dette, en apparence, rien n'a changé_ , songea Harry. _Où est le feu d'artifice ? N'y aurait-il pas dû y avoir au moins un bruit_ _symbolisant la rupture du Lien, comme un clap de fin, un « bien joué, les gars » ?_

Il fit un pas vers Malfoy, avec dans l'idée de lui demander s'il avait ressenti quelque chose, lui, mais Ron le tira par la manche.

– Harry, on n'a pas que ça à faire... Il faut qu'on y aille avant de se retrouver bloqués, dit-il en désignant le Hall d'Entrée en contre-bas, envahi par les Mangemorts.

Yaxley, près de la porte d'entrée, affrontait Flitwick. A côté d'eux, un sorcier masqué se battait contre Kingsley. Des élèves couraient en tous sens entre les combattants, certains portant ou traînant des amis blessés, d'autres pleurant ou criant des mots inaudibles dans le vacarme.

Plusieurs partisans de Voldemort avaient déjà commencé à gravir les marches, se rapprochant dangereusement de Harry, Ron et Hermione...

L'heure n'était définitivement pas aux théories magiques. L'heure était au combat.

Alors, Ron, Hermione et Harry dévalèrent l'escalier de marbre et se jetèrent dans la mêlée, aussi courageux que des adolescents qui se préparent à la guerre depuis des années.

**xXx**

Draco regarda les trois silhouettes de Potter, Weasley et Granger lui tourner le dos et plonger dans l'apocalypse, comme des héros de film d'action.

Il se leva, se prit les pieds dans un bras – il ne savait pas à qui le membre appartenait, ni même s'il était encore attaché à un corps – et se traîna dans un coin sombre, où il se compressa au maximum.

S'il pouvait transplaner et quitter le champ de bataille, il le ferait sur le champ. Voilà pourquoi il n'était pas à Gryffondor.

Sans baguette magique, il se sentait comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait un monstre sous son lit, terrifié et impuissant. Sauf que les monstres, ce soir-là, étaient bien réels, c'était sa tante Bellatrix, c'était les Carrow, c'était Greyback et tous les autres fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres... Merlin, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même était là, quelque part dans le château.

_Respire, Draco... Non, ne respire pas ! Ne fais pas de bruit._

Cependant, il avait beau respirer le plus lentement possible, son corps émettait toujours un bruit. Il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre qu'il s'agissait des battements de son cœur... de ses deux cœurs.

Draco entendait toujours le cœur de Potter ! Le Lien ne s'était pas rompu, même si Potter avait remboursé sa Dette !

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de Draco. Merci, Merlin, merci. Tant qu'il entendrait ce deuxième cœur, il saurait que Potter était en vie...

Puis il fut pris d'un doute atroce. S'était-il tellement habitué à avoir deux cœurs qu'il avait _l'illusion_ d'entendre battre celui de Potter ? S'était-il tellement accoutumé au Lien qu'il pensait le sentir, alors qu'il n'était plus ? Etait-il en train de perdre la tête ?

 _Draco, Draco, Draco,_ soupira la petite voix dans sa tête _. Respire et regarde le Lien... Que vois-tu ?_

_Je vois une corde épaisse... avec deux nœuds... de même taille._

_Oh, comme c'est intéressant ! Deux nœuds de même taille, tu dis ?_

_Deux double nœuds,_ réalisa Draco. _Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que notre connexion se briserait dès que Potter aurait remboursé sa Dette... Pourtant, le Lien est plus solide que jamais..._

 _Mais la corde est-elle tendue ou lâche ?_ demanda la petite voix.

 _Elle est... Oh, elle est beaucoup plus lâche,_ constata Draco avec étonnement _. Avant, le Lien était tendu à l'extrême, comme une urgence ou un hameçon planté dans ma poitrine, m'attirant vers Potter... Mais maintenant, c'est à peine un tiraillement... Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?_

_Moi, ça me rappelle quelque chose que tu as lu durant tes recherches. N'y avait-il pas une théorie selon laquelle les Liens magiques ne disparaissaient pas une fois leur mission accomplie ? Les Liens prendraient simplement une nouvelle forme..._

_C'est ce qui est arrivé ? Le Lien existe encore, il a juste muté ?_

La petite voix ne répondit pas. Draco ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Après tout, elle n'en savait pas plus que lui-même, car elle n'était que sa conscience.

De toute façon, dans la situation où il était, ces questions étaient très secondaires. La seule chose qui avait de l'importance aux yeux de Draco était que Potter, ses parents, ses amis et lui vivent suffisamment longtemps pour assister au prochain lever de soleil.

Alors, terré dans l'ombre, surveillant les battements du cœur de Potter, Draco attendit son heure. Car même s'il n'avait pas de baguette magique, il avait l'intuition qu'il aurait bientôt un rôle décisif à jouer.


	29. Réminiscence et Marche mortuaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : ''Around the world'' est vraiment répété 144 fois dans la version album de cette chanson.
> 
> Précédemment : La bataille fait rage à Poudlard et, en l'espace d'une heure, Harry sauve deux fois la vie de Draco. En théorie, il a remboursé sa dette mais le Lien ne s'est pas rompu ?! Enfin, ni Harry ni Draco n'ont le temps de penser à ça...

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**SEPTIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 29 : Réminiscence et Marche mortuaire**

_**''écrire au Ministère des Licornes''** _

* * *

_2 mai 1998 – Parc de Poudlard_

« Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt Interdite... Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tut mais sa voix continua à résonner longtemps dans la tête de Draco, devenant de plus en plus cruelle, de plus en plus menaçante.

Une partie de Draco, la partie la moins courageuse, le suppliait de rester tapi dans sa cachette, à attendre la fin du combat. A l'abri dans son recoin, près de l'escalier qui descendait vers le Hall d'Entrée, le Serpentard avait vu et entendu de nombreux sorciers hurler, s'effondrer, agoniser ou demander grâce en pleurant... Il ne souhaitait pas connaître le même sort. Il était désarmé, les défenseurs de Poudlard n'hésiteraient pas à le faire payer pour tous les autres Mangemorts.

A quoi bon quitter son refuge et risquer sa vie ?

Toutefois, une autre partie de Draco, la partie la plus noble, lui répétait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Dès que la voie serait libre, il allait se lever et sortir dans le Parc. Et, pendant une heure, alors que les autres combattants s'occuperaient des morts et des blessés, alors que ses parents, la panique grossissant dans leurs ventres, le chercheraient dans toute l'école, Draco attendrait Potter.

Car Potter allait passer dans le Parc avant d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite, et Draco devait le voir une dernière fois, pour le retenir ou pour lui dire adieu.

**xXxxXxxXx**

Harry ouvrit l'armoire où la Pensine était rangée du temps de Dumbledore et constata avec étonnement qu'elle n'avait pas changé de place.

Il la souleva et la posa sur le bureau, débouchonna la fiole qui contenait les souvenirs de Snape, s'apprêta à verser le liquide argenté dans la bassine et... il hésita.

Il avait une heure et une Pensine devant lui.

Il n'y avait pas de mal à revoir quelques souvenirs personnels, n'est-ce pas ? Fuir dans le passé serait un soulagement, une bénédiction. N'avait-il pas mérité un dernier moment de recueillement avant de partir affronter Voldemort ?

Comme s'il était sous Imperium, Harry referma la fiole de souvenirs et la posa à côté de la Pensine. Il appuya ensuite le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe et... il hésita de nouveau.

Regarder tous ses souvenirs préférés n'était pas une option. Cela prendrait toute la nuit, voire toute la semaine, et Voldemort n'était pas du genre à tolérer les retards.

Harry allait devoir faire un choix...

Il pensa à Lupin et Tonks, allongés dans la Grande Salle. Oui, il pourrait leur rendre hommage. Il pourrait revoir sa première véritable conversation avec Lupin, celle où ils avaient parlé de ses parents. Ou sa rencontre avec Tonks au 4, Privet Drive, quand elle avait essayé de l'aider à faire sa valise, et avait lamentablement échoué. Ou encore quand ils lui avaient demandé d'être le parrain de leur enfant...

Mais il y avait aussi Fred. Harry avait tellement de souvenirs avec lui ! Des souvenirs de Quidditch, de fous rires, de discussions délirantes, de vacances au Terrier !

Oh, et Hedwige... Fière, belle, courageuse Hedwige, qui avait supporté des étés enfermée dans sa cage. Elle n'avait jamais rechigné à lui rendre service. Elle avait été l'amie la plus intime et la plus fidèle qui soit.

Et Sirius, comment Harry avait-il pu oublier Sirius ? Quand Harry pensait à son parrain, ce n'était pas des souvenirs individuels qui lui venaient en mémoire. Sirius était avant tout une présence, une chaleur, un espoir.

Tout comme ses parents. Harry rêvait soudain de les voir une dernière fois dans la Pensine, à peine plus âgés que lui, heureux et amoureux, comme sur la photo que Hagrid lui avait donnée en première année, celle où ils dansaient en riant.

Mais bien d'autres noms se frayaient un chemin vers l'avant de sa mémoire, chacun réclamant son lot d'attention : Colin Crivey, Cedric Diggory, Dobby, Maugrey, Dumbledore... Aux disparus s'ajoutaient les survivants, Ron, Hermione et tous les Weasleys, Neville, Luna, McGonagall, Mrs Figg et même Kreattur.

– Potter, mon cher et pur et hypocrite Saint Potter. Comme si tu allais gaspiller ton temps, ton temps si précieux, à regarder des souvenirs impliquant ton vieil Elfe de Maison, ricana Malfoy, qui venait d'apparaître sur le bureau.

Il portait un costume moldu gris...

– Anthracite, corrigea le blond en levant les yeux au ciel. Merlin, on ne t'a jamais rien appris ?

Il portait un costume moldu _anthracite_ et des chaussures vernies. Ses cheveux brillaient d'une lueur douce, comme s'ils étaient fait d'or blanc, et ses joues étaient délicatement rosées. Un sourire suffisant planait sur ses lèvres, quant à ses yeux, ils contenaient une tempête. Il était magnifique.

– Potter, tu me flattes, minauda l'apparition en croisant les jambes.

– Tu n'es pas réel, dit Harry, en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche. Je peux penser ce que je veux de toi, tu ne le sauras jamais, de toute façon.

– _Tatatata,_ Potter, maintenant tu me blesses. Décidément, tu souffles le chaud et le froid ! s'exclama Malfoy, dramatique au possible, même quand il n'était qu'un mirage. Enfin, l'instabilité de notre relation n'est pas la raison de ma venue. Tu aimerais que je décide à ta place du souvenir que tu vas revoir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il y a tellement de personnes... tellement de souvenirs ! essaya d'expliquer Harry, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'aimerais les voir tous, mais c'est impossible.

Malfoy leva un sourcil peu convaincu.

– Je te pensais plus intelligent que cela, dit-il. Tu ne peux pas _ne pas_ t'en rendre compte !

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Du fait que tu te sens _obligé_ de penser à Lupin et aux autres alors que tu n'en as pas vraiment env–

– Jamais ! Je... Leur mort... Ils me manquent ! protesta aussitôt Harry, gravement offensé par ce qu'insinuait le Malfoy imaginaire.

– Oh, ne me mets pas des mots dans la bouche, Potter, répondit Malfoy d'un ton réprobateur. Je n'ai jamais dit que tu ne les pleurais pas. Par contre, il me semble, je trouve, à mon humble avis–

– Accouche, Malfoy.

– Si tu insistes pour entendre mes sages paroles, roucoula l'apparition. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu n'as aucun devoir envers les morts. Rien ne t'oblige à leur rendre hommage. Choisir un souvenir pour toi ne fait pas de toi un mauvais ami ou quelqu'un de méchant... Tu auras tout le temps de ressasser tes bons vieux souvenirs de Mrs Figg ou de Kreattur quand cette guerre sera terminée. Mais pour l'instant, tu as besoin de voir un souvenir qui te donnera du courage. Fais-toi plaisir.

Harry resta silencieux quelques instants, réfléchissant à ce que Malfoy venait de lui dire.

L'illusion qui avait l'apparence de Malfoy avait sûrement raison. Rien que de penser à toutes les personnes qui méritaient un hommage tordait l'estomac de Harry. L'anxiété remontait le long de son œsophage, acide et bouillante, portant les voix de tous les disparus...

– Quel souvenir tu choisirais, toi ? demanda-t-il, en se mettant à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Un souvenir heureux ? Un souvenir important ? Un vieux ou un récent ? Avec une personne vivante ou avec un mort ?

Son ventre grondait, tourmenté par un démon, ses poumons se contractaient sous une poigne invisible et ses genoux flageolaient, comme si ses jambes étaient faites de bois cassant. Harry baissa les yeux et il vit le sol onduler sous ses pieds, se rapprocher et s'éloigner et se rapprocher encore...

Il leva la tête quand il entendit un claquement de talons sur le sol. Malfoy venait de sauter par terre. Deux enjambées plus tard, le mirage se trouvait face à Harry. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

– Tu fais une crise d'angoisse, mon cher, commenta l'apparition, les lèvres pincées.

– Tu n'existes pas, Malfoy, tu es dans ma tête, marmonna Harry, en fuyant son regard trop gris.

S'il plongeait dedans, il ne voudrait plus partir. Il resterait enfermé dans une douce folie, avec pour seule compagnie une hallucination.

– Potter, même si _moi_ je n'existe pas, Draco Malfoy existe bel et bien. Et s'il était là, avec toi, voilà ce qu'il te dirait : ''Ecoute-moi bien, car c'est sûrement la première et dernière fois de ta vie que tu vas entendre ce conseil... Arrête de réfléchir, Potter''.

– Mais–

– Il te couperait la parole et dirait encore : ''Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Laisse-toi guider par ton instinct ou ton désir, plutôt que par ton sens moral''.

– Je veux revoir un souvenir de nous deux, s'entendit dire Harry.

Dès que ces mots quittèrent sa bouche, le sol s'arrêta de tanguer sous lui. Il accepta finalement de regarder le mirage droit dans les yeux. Malfoy hocha la tête, l'incitant à continuer.

– Mais lequel ? balbutia Harry. Notre discussion dans la Forêt en troisième année ? Le Bal de Noël ? Notre première fois ?

Malfoy dut sentir que l'anxiété était prête à ressurgir, plus violente que jamais, car il posa sa main sur son épaule, comme pour ancrer Harry à la réalité. Harry joua le jeu, il fit semblant de sentir le poids et la chaleur de la main du spectre. Le cyclone qui était en train de se former dans son ventre retomba.

– Si j'étais à ta place, Potter, chuchota le blond, je choisirais le premier souvenir qui se présente à mon esprit. Au final, la date, le lieu, l'événement importent peu. Ce qui compte, c'est que ce soit un moment que l'on a partagé tous les deux...

L'apparition laissa planer ses doigts à quelques millimètres de la joue de Harry, dans une tendre et illusoire caresse, puis elle disparut.

 _Il ne pouvait pas rester, il n'existait pas,_ se répéta Harry. _Quand tout sera terminé, je retrouverai le véritable Malfoy.  
_

Lui qui était si indécis un instant plus tôt brûlait désormais d'une détermination sans faille. Il ferma les yeux et appuya de nouveau le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe, attendant qu'un souvenir se distingue des autres.

Une minute plus tard, il plongea dans la Pensine.

**xXx**

Harry tomba sur une moquette dont la texture, le moelleux et le coloris étaient loin de lui être inconnus. Il regarda autour de lui, un sourire éclosant sur sa bouche au fur-et-à-mesure que le souvenir se mettait en place, révélant le petit salon privé.

Comme d'ordinaire, un feu brûlait dans la cheminée et le phonographe était en marche, jouant cette fois-ci ''Around the world'', un morceau de Daft Punk, un groupe de house français.

Le single avait fait un tel tabac que, moins d'un mois après sa sortie dans les bacs en mars 1997, on l'entendait même à Poudlard, pourtant située au fin fond de l'Ecosse.

– Potter, tu crois que tu arriveras à mémoriser les paroles ? demanda le souvenir de Malfoy, d'un air faussement concerné.

– Tu me sous-estimes, je sais bien que ça répète ''across the world'' 144 fois, répondit le souvenir de Harry avec un grand sourire. Non, attends, est-ce que ce ne serait pas ''about the world'' ? **(1)**

Les deux adolescents étaient allongés par terre, leurs jambes surélevées sur l'assise du canapé. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient assis à l'envers, ou que la pièce n'était pas dans le bon sens. Dans tous les cas, leur position était assez ridicule, maintenant que Harry avait un peu de recul sur la scène.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

– C'était certainement la blague la plus pitoyable que tu m'aies jamais faite, se réjouit Malfoy, en tournant la tête vers Harry. En fait, je ne suis même pas sûr si l'on peut qualifier cet échec humoristique de ''blague'' !

– De quoi s'agissait-il, alors ? s'enquit le Harry du souvenir, en faisant mine de boire les paroles de son compagnon, comme un étudiant assoiffé de connaissance.

– Il faudrait inventer un terme tout spécialement pour ça. Il faudrait ensuite déposer un brevet pour ce mot et contacter le dictionnaire Collins pour créer une nouvelle entrée dans l'édition de l'année prochaine... pardonne-moi, Potter, mais c'est bien trop d'efforts pour moi.

– Surtout dans ta position actuelle, ajouta le brun, en faisant un geste vague de la main pour désigner leur état larvesque avancé.

– Tu ne me le fais pas dire ! Je crois bien que dans ma position actuelle, rien que lever le bras serait au dessus de mes forces.

– Et lever le sourcil ?

– Ça, c'est inné chez moi, répondit Malfoy.

– Alors fais-le, le défia Harry.

– C'est idiot, je ne vais pas lever le sourcil pour te faire plaisir, Potter.

– Avoue plutôt que tu as la flemme, dit le Gryffondor, en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Je t'ai dit que lever le sourcil ne me coûtait aucun effort ! s'offusqua le blond. Par contre, je refuse de le faire pour te divertir. Je vaux bien plus que ça.

– Je vais te faire lever ton sourcil, moi ! affirma l'autre garçon.

– Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu faire ? demanda Malfoy en levant un sourcil. Oh Merlin, Potter, ne me dis pas que je l'ai fait ? Je l'ai fait, n'est-ce pas ? Tu m'as piégé !

Il avait l'air si inquiet, si furieux de s'être fait avoir que les deux Harry, celui du souvenir et celui du présent, se mirent à rire en même temps. Quelques secondes plus tard, Malfoy se joignit à eux, gloussant d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort à chaque fois qu'il croisait le regard de son ami.

Harry se calma bien avec eux. Il fit un pas dans leur direction, attiré par leurs rires comme par le chant des sirènes. Il se serait bien glissé entre eux, pour se baigner dans leur aura et dans leur complicité, mais il n'osait pas s'approcher plus. C'était comme si une barrière invisible les séparait du reste du monde.

Les deux garçons formaient une image aussi charmante que douloureuse. Ils avaient l'air si _heureux._ Harry aurait voulu continuer à les contempler pour toujours mais aussi les faire disparaître, car ils lui rappelaient tout ce qu'il avait perdu.

Leurs rires finirent par se tarir, laissant place à un silence confortable.

– Harry, souffla Malfoy, en donnant un coup de coude à l'autre sorcier.

– Hum ?

– Rien, je vérifiais juste que tu ne t'étais pas endormi.

– J'ai les yeux ouverts, Malfoy.

– Les serpents peuvent dormir les yeux ouverts.

– Désolé de devoir briser tes rêves de Serpentard, mais je ne suis _pas_ un serpent. De toute façon, ce n'était pas un argument valide. Tout le monde sait que les serpents n'ont pas de paupières.

– Mais les dragons en ont, objecta Malfoy.

– Je ne suis pas un dragon non plus, Draco.

– _Je_ suis un dragon.

– Non, les dragons ont des ailes. Tu n'as pas d'ailes, que je sache.

– Je suis un dragon dans l'âme.

– Si tu le d– non, en fait, non, Malfoy, ça n'a aucun sens ! s'exclama Harry.

– Harry, Harry, Harry... le sort des poètes est d'être incompris du commun des mortels, soupira le blond, avec grandiloquence.

– Arrête, quand tu parles comme ça, tu me fais penser à Gilderoy Lockhart.

– Je prends ça comme un compliment.

– Ce type était fou ! protesta Harry, en se levant sur un coude, pour dévisager son ami.

– Mais il avait du style.

– Hermione faisait une fixette sur lui.

– Granger et moi avons toujours eu les mêmes goûts en matière d'hommes, rit Malfoy. Lockhart, Krum...

– Ron... compléta Harry, sur le ton de la conversation.

– Ah non ! Arf ! Potter ! Ôte-moi cette image de la tête ! Je me sens souillé.

– Pauvre Draco, s'apitoya aussitôt le brun, avec une moue compatissante.

– Continue... sourit Malfoy, en croisant les bras derrière sa tête. J'aime bien quand tu me plains.

– Je ne te plains pas, je me moque de toi.

– Encore mieux, répondit Malfoy, les yeux fermés. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as envoyé une carte de condoléances avec des cercueils à strass qui dansaient ?

– C'est toi qui as fait ça, le corrigea Harry. Tu m'avais même traité de ''boule de caséum'' et–

– Et tu as dû demander à Granger ce que ça signifiait. Oh, c'était peut-être le plus beau jour de ma vie.

Harry lui donna un coup de coude exaspéré, mais il regardait Malfoy avec une profonde tendresse, comme si l'autre sorcier était une galaxie concentrée en un seul être.

Le véritable Harry, celui qui allait bientôt rejoindre Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite, tourna pudiquement la tête. Il venait de surprendre, sur son propre visage, un regard qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

En fond sonore, la voix synthétique continuait à chanter ''Around the world, around the world, around the worl'', mais Harry doutait que les deux adolescents affalés sur la moquette l'entendaient.

Ce souvenir n'était qu'un souvenir parmi tant d'autres. A vrai dire, si, la veille, quelqu'un lui avait demandé de raconter la fois où Malfoy et lui avaient écouté ''Around the world'', Harry n'aurait sûrement pas eu grand chose d'autre à dire que ''c'était un bon moment''.

Pourtant, aussi banal soit-il, le souvenir que Harry venait de revoir pourrait nourrir mille Patronus.

Harry émergea de la Pensine. Il aurait dû être bouleversé, mais il se sentait étonnamment calme. Il était enfin prêt à regarder les souvenirs que Snape lui avaient confiés.

**xXxxXxxXx**

– Tuer le serpent ? demanda Neville, un peu confus.

– Tuer le serpent, répéta Harry.

– D'accord, Harry. Ça va, tu te sens bien ?

– Ça va très bien, merci, Neville, répondit automatiquement Harry en s'éloignant.

Neville l'attrapa par le poignet. Il avait l'air soucieux, alors que tout allait très bien. Tout allait très bien, n'est-ce pas ?

– On va tous continuer à se battre, Harry. Tu le sais ?

– Oui, je... commença Harry.

Non, en réalité, rien n'allait bien, et l'émotion étouffa la fin de sa phrase. Neville lui tapota l'épaule avant de le relâcher doucement, avec une grimace d'excuse. Il avait d'autres corps à ramener dans le château.

Harry le regarda saisir un cadavre sous les épaules et le traîner en direction du Hall d'Entrée. Un peu plus loin dans le Parc, Olivier Dubois portait lui aussi une masse inerte qui allait bientôt rejoindre les morts déjà alignés dans la Grande Salle.

Harry se drapa de nouveau dans la Cape d'Invisibilité et poursuivit son chemin.

Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait demandé à Neville de tuer le serpent de Voldemort, au cas où Ron ou Hermione ne pourraient pas le faire. Dumbledore serait fier de lui. En effet, même à l'orée de la mort, Harry ne perdait pas le grand plan de vue : détruire les Horcruxes ou léguer la tâche à quelqu'un d'autre, puis, de sang-froid, marcher vers Lord Voldemort.

A chaque fois qu'il voyait Neville, Dubois ou un autre combattant soulever un cadavre, Harry se sentait de moins en moins proche des vivants, de plus en plus proche des morts qui attendaient d'être ramassés.

La Nature elle-même semblait comprendre que quelque chose d'important allait se passer, car le Parc vibrait d'un silence anormal, comme si tous les arbres et tous les brins d'herbe retenaient leurs souffles.

Dans le crâne du Survivant, en revanche, tournait une violente tempête. Les souvenirs de Snape dansaient dans sa mémoire comme tout à l'heure dans la Pensine...

_« Et mon âme à moi, Dumbledore ? La mienne ? »_

_« Vous l'avez maintenu en vie pour qu'il puisse mourir au bon moment ? »_

_« Toujours. »_

Harry secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. En vain. Il aurait préférer se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite d'un pas serein et brave, comme le Héros qu'il était censé être, mais son esprit trop humain était en effervescence. Et son jeune cœur battait la chamade.

Harry n'avait jamais été aussi conscient des battements de son cœur. Il marchait la main gauche plaquée sur la poitrine, traquant chaque pulsation. Combien de fois encore son cœur enverrait-il du sang à ses autres organes ? Combien de battements lui restait-il ? Plus beaucoup, car Harry avait presque atteint l'orée des bois...

Il entendit alors une voix, à trois ou quatre mètres de lui.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit la voix. Ça va aller. Nous allons te ramener à l'intérieur.

Harry reconnut la longue chevelure rousse de Ginny. La sorcière était penchée sur une petite fille allongée sur le ventre.

– Mais je veux rentrer à la maison, répondit la fille par terre. Je ne veux plus me battre.

– Je sais, reprit Ginny d'une voix brisée. Tout ira bien.

Harry sentit comme une onde glacée à la surface de sa peau. Il aurait voulu signaler sa présence et hurler dans la nuit, avouer à Ginny qu'il était amoureux de Draco Malfoy...

Il allait bientôt mourir et il aurait voulu que quelqu'un _sache_ , afin que son plus grand et plus beau secret ne disparaisse pas avec lui... mais Ginny n'avait pas à supporter un tel poids.

Harry continua sa route.

A la lisière de la forêt, il vit une silhouette recroquevillée sur une pierre. Son cœur s'accéléra, atteignant une vitesse impossible, quand la lune fit briller des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Malfoy.

Depuis qu'il était sorti de la Pensine et du bureau du Directeur, Harry avait redouté ce moment-là. A chaque fois qu'il avait tourné dans un couloir, pris un escalier, traversé une pièce, il avait craint de rencontrer Malfoy. Toutefois, le Serpentard n'était nulle part dans le château et Harry s'était convaincu que c'était mieux ainsi. S'il apercevait le blond une dernière fois, aurait-il encore la force d'accomplir son destin ?

Mais maintenant qu'il était aux portes de la Forêt, Harry remerciait les dieux d'avoir placé Malfoy au bout de son chemin.

Contrairement au mirage qui était apparu dans le bureau du Directeur, le véritable Draco Malfoy était mal en point.

Ses cheveux luisaient sous la lumière de la lune, mais ils luisaient car ils étaient huileux et poisseux. Son visage était couvert de suie et de sang son uniforme déchiré dévoilait une peau brûlée et visiblement infectée. Son nez fin déviait sur le côté, ses lèvres étaient fendues, ses yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites.

D'un point de vue extérieur, il faisait peur et peine à voir. Aux yeux de Harry, il était pourtant bien plus beau que l'apparition dans le bureau. Il est réel.

Harry fit un pas en avant, les mains dans les poches et la bouche close, alors que sa gorge débordait de cris d'amour et que ses bras rêvaient de se refermer autour de Malfoy.

Quant à son cœur, il se débattait furieusement, comme s'il voulait quitter ce corps pour aller se loger dans la poitrine de Malfoy.

Toutes les trois secondes environ, le Serpentard levait la tête et regardait en direction des portes du château. Puis il resserrait ses bras autour de ses genoux, les épaules tremblant. Juché sur son rocher, à attendre dans le froid et la nuit, il avait l'air tout petit.

Si Harry restait une seconde de plus, il arracherait sa Cape d'Invisibilité et se jetterait sur Malfoy. Il le serrerait fort contre lui, il lui promettrait le ciel et les étoiles, il se mettrait à pleurer, à rire, ou bien il ne dirait et ne ferait rien du tout, il se contenterait de détenir un univers dans ses bras.

C'était tentant. Toutefois, Harry savait pertinemment que s'il révélait sa présence à Malfoy, c'en serait fini du grand plan. Voldemort gagnerait la guerre. Il décimerait la Forêt Interdite, il annihilerait Poudlard, il anéantirait le Royaume-Uni. Il irait peut-être même jusqu'à faire exploser toutes les planètes du système solaire.

Alors, Harry se mordit les lèvres, serra les poings dans ses poches et se força à avancer. Il passa devant Malfoy sans s'arrêter, tout en se disant, avec une certaine ironie, qu'il lui avait falluune guerre pour se rendre compte qu'il était amoureux.

**xXx**

Harry s'enfonçait de plus en plus entre les arbres, sans savoir où était Voldemort, mais certain qu'il le trouverait. A côté de lui, presque sans bruit, marchaient les silhouettes blanches de James, Sirius, Lupin et Lily.

Son corps et son esprit semblaient étrangement déconnectés à présent, ses membres remuant sans qu'il ait à les commander consciemment, comme s'il était le passager, et non le conducteur, du corps qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter. La Forêt le guidait vers son trépas, Harry ne faisait que suivre le bruit du vent dans les feuilles...

Il entendit soudain un bruit sourd, puis un murmure. Il y avait quelqu'un à proximité. Enveloppé de sa cape, Harry s'immobilisa, observant les environs. Sa mère, son père, Lupin et Sirius s'arrêtèrent également.

Et si c'était Firenze qui venait lui dire quoi faire... ?

Mais non, Firenze n'habitait plus dans la Forêt. Il avait été banni de sa colonie. Maintenant, il enseignait la Divination à Poudlard. Harry l'avait d'ailleurs vu se battre aux côtés des autres professeurs... A l'heure qu'il était, le centaure était sûrement dans la Grande Salle, en train de s'occuper des blessés ou de ses propres blessures.

Et si... Et si c'était, mieux que Firenze encore, la Forêt elle-même qui voulait lui parler ? Après tout, c'était dans la Forêt que tout avait commencé... L'Incident avec la licorne, le Lien avec Malfoy, puis leur étrange discussion en début de troisième année...

La Forêt avait ramené Malfoy dans la clairière. Elle l'avait incité à porter le sang de la licorne à la bouche de Harry... N'était-il pas temps pour elle de s'expliquer ?

Harry tendit l'oreille, mais le bruissement des arbres n'avait pas plus de sens pour lui que les prédictions des centaures. Comme Dumbledore, la Forêt ne semblait pas juger nécessaire de lui faire part de ses plans. Elle le guidait simplement vers Voldemort.

– Il y a quelqu'un, là-bas, chuchota une voix, dont le propriétaire était sûrement à l'origine du bruit entendu un instant plus tôt. Il a une Cape d'Invisibilité. Est-ce que ça pourrait...

Deux silhouettes sortirent de derrière un arbre. Leurs baguettes s'allumèrent. Quand il reconnut Yaxley et Dolohov, Harry sentit monter en lui une absurde envie de rire. Soudain, les explications de la Forêt ne l'intéressaient plus. Peu importait la raison pour laquelle elle avait créé la Dette de Vie au final, car il allait mourir !

Yaxley et Dolohov cherchèrent les environs du bout de leurs baguettes puis ils tournèrent les talons en haussant des épaules. Harry les suivit, sachant que les deux Mangemorts le mèneraient là où il devait aller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yaxley, Dolohov et lui entrèrent dans une clairière familière, la clairière d'Aragog. Un goût de bile envahit la gorge de Harry.

 _Pourquoi es-tu si contrarié ?_ demanda la conscience du Gryffondor. _Ne me dis pas que tu aurais voulu mourir dans la clairière de l'Incident ? Mon pauvre ami, tu deviens aussi dramatique que Draco Malfoy._

– Aucun signe de lui, Maître, dit Dolohov en s'inclinant devant Voldemort.

Bien que son expression ne changea pas, Voldemort fit rouler la Baguette de Sureau entre ses doigts, comme s'il avait un _Avada Kedavra_ sur le bout de la langue.

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la baguette légendaire. Ainsi c'était cette baguette – la baguette de Dumbledore – qui allait le tuer.

 _Ça me va_ , pensa-t-il, un peu bêtement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Si près de la mort, son cœur s'était finalement calmé. Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi léger. Il avait l'impression que le moindre coup de vent pourrait l'emporter, comme s'il n'était pas entièrement présent.

C'était exactement ça, en fait. Son corps était bien là, mais son âme était ailleurs. Le sortilège de Mort pourrait le frapper en pleine poitrine, il n'atteindrait jamais son cœur.

En effet, Harry avait confié son cœur à Draco Malfoy des années auparavant.

**xXxxXxxXx**

Draco glissa de sa pierre et tomba par terre, comme si, d'un seul coup, tous les os de son squelette s'étaient brisés. Son nez s'enfonça dans la boue, des brindilles sèches lui éraflèrent les joues, mais il resta affalé sur le sol pendant de longues secondes.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Son cœur unique.

Draco était soudain indifférent au sort de tous, et en premier lieu du sien. Il se sentait vivant et mort à la fois. On venait de lui arracher un cœur. Il aurait _dû_ mourir.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, alors que le cœur de Harry Potter venait de s'arrêter ?

Et pourquoi Potter ne lui avait-il pas dit adieu avant d'entrer dans la Forêt ? Car il était forcément passé devant Draco, mais il ne s'était pas arrêté...

Draco supposait que cela voulait dire quelque chose. Malheureusement, il ne savait pas quoi, plus rien n'avait de sens.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'un seul désir désormais, et c'était que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, le trouve et l'achève.

Il attendit une minute, puis deux, mais personne ne vint. Avec un petit soupir, il finit par s'asseoir sur la terre humide. Dans son dos, la pierre était dure et froide. Il s'en foutait.

Il venait de perdre un organe et, en toute logique, il aurait dû s'alléger. Son corps était pourtant lourd comme un zeppelin de plomb.

Au prix d'un coûteux effort, Draco tourna la tête vers le château. Les deux portes étaient grandes ouvertes, un rectangle de lumière dans la nuit.

Draco avait longtemps cru que la mort de Potter serait comme la disparition d'une étoile. Il avait eu tort.

La mort de Potter était l'extinction du soleil lui-même. Le bout du tunnel avait été avalé par les ténèbres, l'espoir, désintégré, comme un Patronus qui vacille puis abandonne son sorcier à la merci des Détraqueurs...

Mais le pire n'était pas que Potter soit mort. Le pire était que Draco était toujours aussi amoureux de lui. Il avait d'ailleurs l'absurde impression d'être encore plus amoureux de lui qu'avant. C'était comme si son cœur refusait d'accepter la vérité : il tambourinait follement dans sa poitrine, persuadé, peut-être, que s'il battait assez fort, il ramènerait le cœur de Potter à la vie.

Mais Potter n'était plus de ce monde, en témoignait le Lien... _Le Lien_. Le Lien !

Comme frappé par la foudre, Draco se redressa d'un coup.

Le cœur de Potter s'était arrêté, _mais_ le Lien ne s'était pas rompu. La corde était toujours là, avec ses deux double-nœuds, le rattachant à Potter...

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Que Potter existait toujours quelque part ? Mais où ?

La réponse s'imposa à son esprit. Potter était dans les Limbes.

En fin de quatrième année, quand Draco avait croisé ce terme dans ses recherches, il n'avait pas compris à quoi il faisait référence. A l'époque, en dépit de ce qui était arrivé à Cedric Diggory, la Mort était encore pour lui un concept délicieusement abstrait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait, sans avoir besoin qu'on lui explique, ce qu'étaient les Limbes : un lieu entre la vie et la mort, où l'on existait sans exister... un lieu dont l'on pouvait revenir.

Sauf que Potter avait bu du sang de licorne. Sa vie était maudite. C'était ce qu'avait dit le livre...

_« Il semblerait que cet homme-là, s'il vient à passer dans les Limbus, ne puisse pas en revenir. Son seul destin est la mort. Le monde ne veut pas d'une créature matricide. »_

Merde, Draco n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi injuste de sa vie. C'était tout bonnement inadmissible. Que les criminels ne puissent pas revenir à la vie était une chose, mais que Potter, l'incarnation de l'innocence, soit contraint à passer dans l'Au-delà !

Draco était prêt à écrire au Ministère des Licornes pour leur demander un recours gracieux. Il se voyait déjà enchaîner les arguments avec l'habileté d'un orateur grec. D'ailleurs, il allait rentrer au château et s'atteler à la tâche. Tant pis s'il y avait des dizaines de cadavres dans la Grande Salle, tant pis si les défenseurs de Poudlard lui jetaient des regards haineux et des maléfices, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas rester dans le Parc à attendre que Potter meure pour de bon.

Au moment où il allait se lever, une autre citation se présenta dans sa mémoire :

_« Leur Lien devenu Total, les deux compagnons seraient comme deux vases communicants, partageant la même énergie vitale. »_

La même énergie vitale.

Ses poils se hérissèrent. Merlin, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais ça avait intérêt à être vrai ou Draco allait... Oh, Draco n'avait pas à penser à ce qu'il allait faire si ce n'était pas vrai, car c'était vrai. C'était putain de bordel de vrai.

_Comme deux vases communicants._

L'espoir renaissait en lui, l'adrénaline courait dans ses veines.

Potter avait bu du sang de licorne, revenir des Limbes devrait lui être interdit.

Mais c'était sans compter le Lien, qui permettait à Draco de lui transférer une partie de son énergie vitale.

C'était vrai, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

Draco ferma les yeux. Tout à coup, tout était clair. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il aurait même pu jurer que tous les événements de sa vie depuis la nuit de l'Incident, sept ans plus tôt, avaient eu pour seul but de le conduire à ce moment précis.

Il ferma les yeux, comme il faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait visualiser le Lien qui le reliait à Potter. La connexion lui apparut sous la forme d'une longue corde lâche, agrémentée de deux double-nœuds en son centre. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un pouce depuis la dernière fois que Draco l'avait examinée, une ou deux heures auparavant.

Sans se presser, le Serpentard commença à y projeter des petites vagues de Magie bleue. L'exercice n'était pas vraiment difficile. En réalité, c'était même tout le contraire. Le Lien était assoiffé de Magie, il la buvait et la canalisait aussi naturellement qu'une baguette.

L'envie de tout envoyer d'un coup était tentante, mais l'enjeu était trop important pour se précipiter et risquer un raté. Draco continua donc à envoyer sa Magie en de courtes impulsions maîtrisées, l'imaginant, mètre après mètre, s'éloigner de lui, progresser lentement le long du Lien.

Sous ses paupières closes, il pouvait voir la corde se teindre d'une lumière bleutée au fur et à mesure que le flux de Magie avançait. Il vit même l'instant où l'énergie vitale dépassa les deux double-nœuds...

– Allez, Potter... murmura-t-il. Reviens, espèce d'idiot...

La corde était presque entièrement bleue, désormais, il fallait simplement qu'elle trouve le cœur de Potter, quelque part dans la Forêt Interdite...

– Ma Magie t'atteindra ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi, marmonna Draco. Allez, Harry...

Un instant plus tard, il tomba à quatre pattes, la respiration courte et les pupilles dilatées. Son deuxième cœur venait de se remettre en marche.

Draco avait réussi. Il se leva et courut vers le château.


	30. Combat final et Point final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Après s'être accordé un souvenir personnel, Harry regarde ceux de Snape. Il apprend, et accepte, qu'il doit mourir pour tuer Voldemort. Mais quand le cœur de Harry s'arrête, Draco comprend à son tour quel est son rôle, et il utilise le Lien pour faire revenir le Gryffondor des Limbes...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**SEPTIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 30 : Combat final et Point final**

_**''les belles âmes, celles qui sont pures et nobles''** _

* * *

Derrière Harry et Dumbledore, la créature ensanglantée s'agitait et gémissait sur le sol immaculé de King's Cross. Les deux sorciers restèrent silencieux, plus longtemps encore qu'auparavant. Pendant ces longues minutes, comme si une neige douce et lente tombait sur lui, Harry prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui devait se produire à présent.

– Avant que l'on se quitte, il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, annonça-t-il.

– Parle sans crainte, mon garçon, l'encouragea Dumbledore. Tu as été tellement brave.

– Vous rappelez-vous que, lors d'une retenue, j'ai accompagné Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite pour retrouver la trace d'une licorne ? En première année ?

– Je crois me souvenir, oui, répondit le Directeur de Poudlard, l'air quelque peu surpris de la tournure que prenait la conversation. Si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, tu n'étais pas le seul élève à avoir été puni. Il y avait aussi...

– Hermione, Neville et Malfoy, compléta Harry.

– C'est cette nuit-là que tu as rencontré Voldemort sous sa forme parasite, n'est-ce pas ? Firenze m'en avait touché un mot.

– Et est-ce qu'il a mentionné autre chose ?

Dumbledore se mit à faire les cent pas, sa barbe volant derrière lui.

– Je me doutais bien qu'il ne m'avait pas tout dit. Les centaures sont des créatures très mystérieuses, Harry, ils n'aiment pas faire profiter de leurs lumières aux humains.

– Je ne sais pas trop comment le formuler, donc je vais être très direct. Cette nuit-là, j'ai bu du sang de licorne.

Dumbledore s'arrêta net. Il se retourna très lentement, les yeux tellement écarquillés que Harry craignit que ses lunettes ne glissent de son nez et tombent par terre.

– Comment est-ce possible... ? balbutia-t-il.

– Malfoy est revenu dans la clairière. Il a paniqué en me voyant inconscient. Il a pensé, à juste titre, que j'étais à deux doigts de la mort, et il m'a fait boire le sang de la licorne, expliqua Harry.

– Personne... et certainement pas un enfant... ne pourrait avoir une idée pareille. Encore moins la mettre à exécution !

– C'est pourtant arrivé, rétorqua Harry, d'un ton un peu sec. Mais vous avez raison, Malfoy n'aurait sûrement pas fait ça de lui-même. Selon Firenze, c'est la Forêt qui l'a incité à retourner sur ses pas et à faire ce qu'il a fait.

– La Forêt... Cette satanée forêt, jura Dumbledore, en se remettant à faire les cent pas.

– Est-ce que c'est grave, Professeur ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry d'une voix mal assurée, car la réaction de Dumbledore l'inquiétait. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Harry, ce que tu viens de me révéler remet tout, absolument tout, en question.

– Comment ça ? Ça n'a aucun rapport avec Voldemort.

– Oh que si, Harry, ça a un rapport très étroit avec Voldemort. Vois-tu, tu aurais dû pouvoir revenir à la vie et l'affronter une dernière fois, car ce qui t'entoure n'est pas une prison. Malheureusement, tu n'es pas sans savoir que le sang de licorne est maudit. Il empêche quiconque en a bu de retourner en arrière.

– Vous voulez dire que je suis bloqué ici ? s'effara l'adolescent.

– Non, bien sûr que non. Nous sommes dans un lieu entre les lieux. Si tu dis que nous sommes à King's Cross, tu pourrais prendre un train.

– Et où m'emmènerait-il ?

– Plus loin.

– Mais qui va tuer Voldemort ?

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il s'était de nouveau arrêté, et il regardait le lointain, avec un air d'intense concentration. Harry plissa les yeux, cherchant à voir ce qui avait attiré son attention... quand, soudain, il entendit une voix.

– Vous avez entendu ça ? Professeur, vous avez entendu ?

– Chut, lui intima Dumbledore, en fixant toujours un point invisible pour Harry.

 _Reviens, espèce d'idiot_... murmura la voix.

– Draco ? bredouilla Harry, sans en croire ses oreilles.

 _Ma Magie t'atteindra ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi_ , dit encore la voix. _Allez, Harry..._

Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était Malfoy. Malfoy qui parlait dans sa tête.

– Draco ? Tu m'entends ? chuchota Harry, en regardant tout autour de lui. Draco ? Merlin, je deviens fou.

– Non, je ne crois pas, intervint Dumbledore, d'une voix étonnamment douce. Je crois, finalement, que la Forêt savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait à l'époque. Je l'ai sous-estimée. Tu ne vois rien ?

Harry regarda dans la direction que Dumbledore pointait du doigt. Il vit alors une boule de lumière bleue avancer vers eux, remontant, semblait-il, un courant invisible.

Bien qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu de la sorte, Harry identifia le phénomène comme étant très similaire à ce que Ron avait vu sortir du Déluminateur, six mois plus tôt.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter, dit Dumbledore, avec un sourire humide. Là où est ton trésor sera aussi ton cœur... Quelqu'un t'appelle, Harry. Quelqu'un prie pour que tu reviennes.

– Mais le sang de licorne m'empêche d'y retourner, lui rappela Harry.

– Tu ne m'avais pas tout raconté, contra Dumbledore. Tu as visiblement omis de me dire que tu avais contracté, puis remboursé, une Dette de Vie.

– Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Tout, absolument et fantastiquement tout ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore. J'ignore pourquoi, mais la plupart des gens pensent que les Dettes de Vie disparaissent lorsqu'elles sont remboursées, alors que rien n'est moins sûr. Dans certains cas, le remboursement de la Dette renforce le Lien.

– Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre, dit Harry.

– Dans certains cas, lorsque deux sorciers se sauvent mutuellement la vie, leurs magies développent une extraordinaire connexion. Ils sont alors comme deux âmes sœurs qui résonnent l'une en l'autre : ils possèdent toujours deux corps et deux cœurs différents, mais leurs énergies communiquent. Ils ont ce qu'on appelle un Lien Total. Si l'on en croit les récits, ils peuvent même sentir la Vie de l'autre comme ils sentent leur propre Vie...

– Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour moi ?

– Et alors, cela signifie qu'ils peuvent, dans les situations extrêmes, transférer une partie de leur énergie vitale à leur compagnon. Ce que tu vois là, Harry, dit Dumbledore en désignant la boule de lumière bleue, est une partie de la Magie, de la Vie si tu préfères, de Draco Malfoy.

– Draco vient de m'envoyer une partie de sa Vie ? répéta Harry. Pour me permettre de revenir ? Je ne peux pas accept–

– Réfléchis bien, le coupa Dumbledore. Toi seul peux décider de ce que tu vas faire, mais Draco Malfoy ne t'a pas fait ce cadeau à la légère.

Harry fit ce que Dumbledore lui avait conseillé, il réfléchit. Il s'approcha de la boule bleue, leva la main comme pour la toucher, sans oser tout à fait. La sphère de magie vibrait de la même énergie que Draco, à la fois piquante et rassurante... Si Harry fermait les yeux, il pouvait presque voir Draco à l'autre bout du Lien, le suppliant de revenir...

– Je ne suis pas obligé de monter à bord d'un train, murmura Harry en approchant sa main de la boule de lumière.

La sphère enfla légèrement, comme si elle aussi se languissait d'une caresse.

– C'est à toi de décider, répondit Dumbledore dans son dos.

Harry hocha la tête, toujours hypnotisé par la boule de magie. Il avait peine à croire qu'un morceau de la Vie de Malfoy flottait réellement devant lui. Malfoy s'était séparé d'un bout de sa Magie juste pour le faire sortir de King's Cross...

Harry avait-il le droit de repartir dans le monde des vivants dans le seul but de remercier Malfoy, de le serrer fort dans ses bras et de ne jamais le lâcher ? Ne serait-ce pas idiot ? Ce qui devrait le motiver à revenir, c'était Voldemort, c'était la Guerre, pas Draco Malfoy...

 _Même un héros peut tomber amoureux, tu sais_ , dit un Malfoy imaginaire, dans un coin de son esprit _. De toute façon, Potter, tu n'es pas obligé de choisir une seule raison de revenir. Si tu veux mon avis, il est plutôt sain d'avoir plusieurs raisons de vivre..._

– Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau, la plus puissante des baguettes, dit Harry, sans quitter la boule bleue des yeux.

– Exact. Voldemort possède la Baguette de Sureau.

– Mais vous voudriez quand même que je reparte ?

– Je crois que si tu choisis d'y retourner, il y a une chance pour que Voldemort soit fini à tout jamais. Je ne peux pas te le promettre. Toutefois, je sais, Harry, que tu as moins à craindre que lui si tu repars là-bas.

La décision de Harry était prise. Il allait revenir pour tuer Voldemort, mais aussi pour revoir les personnes qu'il aimait.

Un instant plus tard, la boule de lumière entra dans sa poitrine, juste au niveau de son cœur, et elle le ramena à la maison.

**xXx**

Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il constata qu'il était toujours étendu face contre terre dans la clairière. Le sol était dur et humide sous sa joue et, dans ses narines, il y avait l'odeur de la forêt. La charnière de ses lunettes lui sciait la tempe, en fait, chaque centimètre carré de son corps lui faisait mal. Son torse lui faisait plus mal encore, car c'était là qu'il avait reçu le Sortilège de Mort.

Pourtant, malgré la douleur, il mourait d'envie de sauter sur ses pieds et de se mettre à danser une danse endiablée. Il n'était pas mort, il avait une fois de plus survécu à _Avada Kedavra_ ! Malfoy, ce génie, l'avait ramené à la vie !

Évidemment, Harry ne se leva pas pour faire une danse de la joie. Bien au contraire, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Comme il n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux, il se contentait de tendre l'oreille, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, de décrypter les bruits de pas et les murmures.

– Maître... Maître... disait Bellatrix d'une voix doucereuse. Maître...

– Ça suffit, dit la voix de Voldemort.

Il y eut d'autres bruits de pas et d'autres murmures, mais tous ces sons furent soudain étouffés par une voix qui venait des entrailles de la Terre, par des milliers de voix qui parlaient comme une seule et même voix.

C'était la Forêt Interdite.

Elle parlait un langage qui résonnait comme une caverne et qui scintillait comme la rosée. Elle parlait une langue sans mot ni phrase, une langue comme un chant d'oiseau ou comme le silence de la nuit. Elle parlait, et c'était des bruissements de feuilles et des craquements de branches et le hurlement des loups et le bramement du cerf.

Elle parlait, et dans leurs terriers, les renards jappaient, dans les fourrés, les sangliers nasillaient, dans les troncs d'arbres, les chauve-souris grinçaient. Elle parlait, et l'eau courait dans les ruisseaux, et la terre glissait le long des rochers, et le vent écrasait les fleurs, aplatissait les roseaux.

Elle parlait, et Harry était enveloppé par l'odeur de la pluie, par la chaleur du bois, par le bruit des bêtes et par le goût de la cendre.

Elle parlait, et Harry n'avait pas besoin de maîtriser sa langue pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait. La Forêt Interdite lui demandait de venger la licorne.

Elle lui demandait de chasser les Mangemorts et leur chef, car les Mangemorts et leur chef avaient pour projet de la souiller et de la détruire, elle et tous ses habitants.

 _C'est ce que je vais faire,_ promit Harry à la Forêt. _Je vais tuer le chef des Mangemorts._

La Forêt dut lire dans ses pensées, car elle se calma tout d'un coup. Elle rentra dans sa coquille comme un escargot exposé au soleil, puis elle se tut.

– Toi, dit soudain Voldemort. Va regarder de plus près. Dis-moi s'il est mort.

Un instant plus tard, quelqu'un s'accroupit à côté de Harry. Des mains douces touchèrent son visage, relevèrent une de ses paupières, se glissèrent sous sa chemise, cherchant son traître de cœur qui battait à tout rompre. A son souffle, Harry devina que la personne qui l'examinait était une femme.

Et cette femme sentait _forcément_ la pulsation de la vie battre régulièrement contre les côtes de Harry. D'un instant à l'autre, tout serait fini...

 _Draco, tu as sacrifié une partie de ta vie pour rien,_ songea le Gryffondor avec amertume.

De longs cheveux soyeux tombèrent alors sur ses joues. L'inconnue s'était penchée tout près de son visage, sa bouche à un centimètre à peine de son oreille.

– Est-ce que Draco est vivant ? Est-ce qu'il est au château ? murmura-t-elle.

Avec un tressaillement intérieur, Harry réalisa qu'il connaissait les réponses à ces questions. En effet, il savait que Malfoy était en vie car le cœur de Malfoy battait _à côté du sien_ dans sa poitrine.

Dans d'autres circonstances, le Survivant aurait sûrement trouvé très inquiétant d'avoir deux cœurs, mais à ce moment-là, il eut l'impression que ça avait toujours été le cas.

– Oui, répondit-il le plus doucement possible.

Il aurait voulu ajouter « _Oui, Draco est vivant, je sens son cœur battre à côté du mien_. _Vous ne l'entendez pas ? »_ mais ça n'aurait pas été très prudent. La mère de Malfoy se redressa.

– Il est mort ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'adressant aux autres Mangemorts.

**xXxxXxxXx**

Blotti dans les bras de Hagrid, Harry feignait la mort. Il entendait les Mangemorts rire autour de lui et, en creux, dans chaque silence, il s'imaginait la respiration sifflante de Lord Voldemort. Il aurait dû être tendu à l'extrême.

Pourtant, plus la procession victorieuse avançait dans la Forêt et approchait du Parc, moins il ressentait la peur. Il était comme un enfant qu'on berce... L'adrénaline avait beau courir dans ses veines, il était sur le point de s'endormir...

– BANE ! hurla subitement Hagrid.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Harry faillit ouvrir les yeux.

– Vous êtes contents, maintenant, de ne pas vous être battus, bande de vieux canassons trouillards ? Vous êtes contents que Harry Potter soit... m... mort... ?

De grosses larmes tombèrent sur les joues de Harry. Ce dernier resta immobile, les yeux fermés, bien qu'il était très curieux de connaître la réponse des centaures.

Que pensaient-ils ? La mort de Harry Potter les surprenait-elle ou bien les laissait-elle de marbre ?

 _Je pourrais jurer que c'est ça qu'ils ont lu dans les étoiles au moment de l'Incident_ , pensa Harry. _Ils ont prédit qu'il me serait impossible de revenir des Limbes, que les Ténèbres gagneraient... ils ont prédit que Voldemort me tuerait et qu'il détruirait la Forêt, exterminant leur clan au passage. Comment ont-ils pu accepter un tel sort ? Comment ont-ils pu jurer de ne pas s'opposer au destin, alors que leur destin était d'être massacrés ?_

Les centaures ne répondirent pas. Ils repartirent à grands bruits de sabots, sans un mot pour leur vieil ami Hagrid. Les Mangemorts continuèrent à avancer dans la Forêt et Harry recommença à piquer du nez.

– Stop, dit la voix de Voldemort, tirant de nouveau Harry de sa somnolence.

L'air s'était rafraîchi, de la lumière s'infiltrait sous les paupières du Gryffondor : ils étaient finalement arrivés dans le Parc.

L'adolescent entendit alors des râles, indice que les Détraqueurs patrouillaient toujours aux abords de la Forêt.

 _Qu'ils viennent !_ songea-t-il. _Je n'ai pas peur d'eux, ils ne peuvent pas m'atteindre._

Avoir survécu avait créé une sorte de flamme qui brûlait en lui comme un talisman. C'était comme si Malfoy, sous la forme d'une boule de lumière bleue, montait la garde dans son cœur.

Puis quelqu'un passa tout près de Harry. Un instant plus tard, la voix de Voldemort s'éleva dans les airs, haute et claire, magiquement amplifiée pour être entendue dans toute l'école.

**xXx**

– Harry Potter est mort...

Dès que la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à résonner dans la Grande Salle, Draco se mit à courir vers les portes du château sans attendre personne. Très vite, il fut suivi par des dizaines d'autres sorciers.

– Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus...

Draco dévala les marches quatre à quatre, vacillant en avant sans jamais s'accorder le luxe de tomber.

– La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre...

Draco arriva dans le Grand Hall. Plus que quelques mètres et il serait dehors, il pourrait voir Potter...

– Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés.

– Pousse-toi, grogna quelqu'un, en donnant un coup d'épaule à Draco.

Le blond s'écarta instinctivement, et il vit Weasley et Granger le dépasser, franchissant les premiers les portes de Poudlard.

– Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau.

Draco rejoignit Granger et Weasley dans le Parc. Les deux Gryffondors ne lui firent aucune remarque, ils ne s'aperçurent même pas sa présence, trop horrifiés qu'ils étaient par le discours du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

A ce moment-là, Draco réalisa qu'ils ne savaient pas que Potter était vivant. Contrairement à lui, ils n'étaient pas capables d'entendre le cœur du Gryffondor battre dans leurs poitrines.

– Granger, Weasley, chuchota Draco, en surveillant du coin de l'œil la progression des Mangemorts au travers du Parc.

Les deux meilleurs amis de Potter se tournèrent vers lui, le regard vague. Ils sursautèrent violemment quand ils le reconnurent. Leur expression de douleur se transforma aussitôt en grimace de haine.

– Laisse-nous tranquille, Malfoy, dit Granger entre ses dents.

Son ton était si méprisant que Draco recula. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans la figure.

– Il faut que je vous dise... Potter n'est pas mort, il est en vie, s'empressa-t-il de murmurer, avec un regard implorant.

– Qu–

Mais Draco ne sut jamais ce que Granger allait répondre, car McGonagall choisit ce moment-là pour crier, d'un cri à briser le cœur :

– NON !

Draco, Granger et Weasley se tournèrent vers le Parc et ils virent Hagrid, avec dans les bras, le corps inerte de Harry Potter.

– Non ! hurla Weasley à son tour.

– Harry ! HARRY ! supplia Granger.

Une seconde plus tard, toute la foule prit le relais, hurlant, vociférant des injures à l'adresse des Mangemorts... Draco était le seul à ne pas crier, il était aussi le seul à savoir que Potter n'était pas mort. Il aurait pu se sentir mal à l'aise, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il avait le droit d'être là. Après tout, lui aussi aimait Harry Potter.

**xXxxXxxXx**

C'était l'apocalypse. Les centaures avaient fait irruption dans le Hall dans un grand martèlement de sabots, les Elfes de Maison de Poudlard brandissaient des couteaux et des hachoirs, les Hippogriffes et les Sombrals fondaient sur les Mangemorts, leurs griffes acérées arrachant les masques, s'enfonçant dans les visages, faisant gicler le sang.

Draco, lui, rasait les murs. Il était terrifié à l'idée d'être repéré par un combattant, d'un camp comme de l'autre. En effet, il n'était jamais recommandé de traîner sur un champ de bataille quand on n'avait pas de baguette. Un sort suffirait pour que son cœur s'arrête de battre... mais personne ne faisait attention à lui.

Momentanément rassuré, il suivit le mouvement de foule qui poussait le combat vers la Grande Salle, tout en scannant les alentours à la recherche de Potter, se demandant où le brun pouvait bien être.

Potter avait disparu juste après que Londubat avait décapité Nagini dans le Parc, un quart d'heure auparavant. Avait-il été piétiné par les géants ? Ou avait-il simplement décidé de s'éclipser un temps, afin d'accomplir une mission secrète dont personne n'avait connaissance ?

 _Il a une Cape d'Invisibilité_ , se répétait Draco. _Et c'est Potter, il réapparaît toujours quand ça lui chante... De toute façon, son cœur bat, il n'est pas mort..._

« Draco ! Draco ! » entendit-il alors au loin.

C'était une voix de femme, à peine audible dans le vacarme.

« Draco ! »

Cette voix-là était plus forte, mais tout aussi désespérée.

Draco tourna la tête et aperçut ses parents de l'autre côté du Hall, courant dans tous les sens en l'appelant à grands cris. L'enfant en lui avait envie de jouer des coudes pour les rejoindre, mais s'il faisait ça, il attirerait l'attention sur eux et rien de bon ne saurait en résulter.

Alors, il continua à avancer. Lorsqu'il franchit les portes de la Grande Salle, il fut frappé par le calme quasiment religieux qui régnait à l'intérieur. Des centaines de personnes étaient alignées contre les murs comme si elles assistaient à un spectacle.

Draco se fraya un chemin parmi les badauds, essayant de voir ce qu'il se passait au milieu de la salle, mais plus il approchait du premier rang, plus l'air lui semblait lourd et menaçant, comme si un orage se préparait. L'impression était si vive qu'il leva même la tête vers le plafond enchanté. Le ciel étoilé était dégagé et sans nuage.

– Pansy ? murmura le blond, en tapant sur l'épaule de la sorcière à sa droite.

– Draco ? Merlin, où étais-tu passé ? Tes parents te cherchent partout...

– Je n'ai plus de baguette, dit-il en haussant des épaules, comme si cela expliquait sa disparition. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres affronte McGonagall, Slughorn et Kingsley. Quant à Bellatrix Lestrange, elle se bat contre la mère des Weasleys. Désolée pour toi, mais je ne donne pas cher de la peau de ta tante, Molly Weasley est déchaînée ce soir !

– Tu... ne... toucheras... plus jamais... à nos... enfants ! s'écria soudain Mrs Weasley, comme pour appuyer le commentaire de Pansy.

– Tu sais, Pans, je n'en ai rien à faire de ma tante, les liens du sang ne sont pas les plus import– commença Draco mais Pansy le coupa.

– Regarde ! Draco, regarde ! dit-elle en tapant convulsivement son bras. Elle l'a eue ! Par Morgane, Molly Weasley a gagné ! Oh non, par Morgane, Draco, le Seigneur des Ténèbres... !

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pointé sa baguette sur Molly Weasley, prêt à venger Bellatrix Lestrange, son dernier et meilleur lieutenant. D'un instant à l'autre, il allait lancer le Sortilège de Mort, et la mère des Weasleys tomberait par terre, morte...

– _Protego_ ! hurla soudain la voix de Potter.

Le charme du Bouclier se déploya au milieu de la Grande Salle, séparant Molly Weasley et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

– Tu as vu ça ?! demanda une jeune Serdaigle devant Draco.

– Mais qui... ? bredouilla une autre fille.

Draco n'avait pas le temps de leur expliquer. Il les poussa pour se mettre tout devant, car il avait reconnu la voix de Potter et il avait besoin de le voir vivant, c'était viscéral, c'était le genre de besoin impérieux contre lesquels on ne peut pas lutter.

Comme s'il avait attendu Draco, Potter choisit ce moment-là pour enlever sa Cape d'Invisibilité, apparaissant comme apparaissent les Dieux à la fin des tragédies grecques.

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a déjà perdu,_ songea Draco et il eut une absurde et délicieuse envie de rire.

**xXx**

– _Avada_ _Kedavra_ !

– _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres – la Baguette de Sureau – s'envola très haut et retomba en direction de Potter, qui l'attrapa au vol. Quant au Seigneur des Ténèbres, il bascula en arrière et s'abattit sur le sol.

Les deux baguettes à la main, Potter regarda longuement le Mage Noir. Draco n'aurait sut dire ce qu'il était en train de penser. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait.

Puis le tumulte éclata autour de Potter. Les cris, les acclamations, les rugissements de la foule rassemblée déchirèrent l'atmosphère. La clarté intense du soleil levant illumina les fenêtres et tous se précipitèrent sur le Survivant dans un fracas de tonnerre.

Granger et Weasley furent les premiers à l'atteindre. Ils furent vite rejoints par Ginny, Londubat, Kingsley, McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave...

Draco, lui, était incapable de faire un pas. Bien que les gens le bousculaient, il ne pensa même pas à se décaler. Il resta planté sur place comme un roc dans une rivière remontée par un banc de saumons.

C'était fini. C'était fini, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort, Nagini était morte, Snape était mort, Bellatrix Lestrange était morte.

Le soleil se levait et Draco était toujours vivant, ses parents aussi, Potter aussi.

Potter avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir du siècle avec un _Expelliarmus_.

Draco et Potter étaient tous les deux maîtres de la Baguette de Sureau...

Trop, c'était beaucoup trop.

Draco alla serrer ses parents dans ses bras car c'était la seule chose qu'il se sentait capable de faire à ce moment-là.

**xXx**

Draco resta toute la matinée aux côtés de ses parents, à écouter de loin les nouvelles qui se répandaient dans la Grande Salle – des Mangemorts capturés, des victimes du sortilège de l'Imperium reprenant conscience, Kingsley nommé Ministre de la Magie –, et à serrer occasionnellement un camarade dans ses bras.

Quand la cloche sonna midi et que McGonagall entreprit de remettre la Grande Salle en ordre pour le déjeuner, le Serpentard commença à réaliser qu'il vivait dans un monde où le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'existait plus.

– Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un, dit-il d'un ton déterminé, en se levant du banc où ses parents et lui étaient assis.

– Draco, mon chéri ? Où vas-tu ? lui demanda sa mère, en essayant de le retenir.

Draco lui adressa un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant et il s'en alla. Il se dirigea vers Firenze qui était allongé dans un coin de la Grande Salle, se remettant de ses blessures.

– Draco Malfoy, celui qui appartient autant au ciel et à la terre, comme les chevaux et les dragons, le salua le centaure d'un air grave. Celui qui a oscillé entre Ténèbres et Lumière... Telle une licorne, tu as le cœur pur mais ta corne aurait pu être fatale.

– Bonjour, Professeur, répondit Draco d'un ton respectueux, en s'inclinant brièvement.

En réalité, seule son éducation le retenait de passer ses deux bras autour du torse du centaure pour lui faire un câlin... son éducation et peut-être aussi la possibilité de se prendre un coup de sabot. Draco n'avait plus onze ans mais Firenze l'impressionnait toujours autant.

– C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie, dit Firenze, en s'inclinant à son tour. C'est grâce à toi que toutes ces personnes sont encore en vie. Ton allégeance finale a décidé de l'issue de cette guerre.

– Ce n'est pas vrai, protesta aussitôt Draco. C'est Harry qui a tout fait, il m'a sauvé la vie deux fois ce soir, il a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Il est même mort ! Il est allé mourir dans la Forêt Interdite, de sang froid ! Si je ne l'avais pas rappelé...

– Si tu ne l'avais pas rappelé, il aurait été contraint d'aller de l'avant, car le sang de licorne l'aurait empêché de faire demi-tour. Et si Harry Potter n'était pas revenu, celui que tu appelais ton Maître aurait détruit Poudlard ainsi que la Forêt où vivent mes frères, ne laissant aucun survivant parmi les miens. Mais tu as réussi à ramener Harry Potter. Tu as réussi à altérer le Destin. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, assied-toi avec moi.

Draco s'assit par terre en tailleur. Comme il était nerveux, il faisait machinalement tourner sa chevalière autour de son majeur.

– Professeur... en première année, la nuit de l'Incident, nous avons rencontré d'autres centaures, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tout à fait. Il s'agissait de Bane et de Ronan, qui ont d'ailleurs eu l'amabilité de se joindre au combat cette nuit, quoiqu'un peu tardivement.

– Bane et Ronan ont dit... Ils ont parlé d'un destin auquel vous aviez juré de ne pas vous opposer.

– Tu as bonne mémoire, Draco Malfoy. Cette nuit-là, la nuit de l'Incident comme tu l'appelles, les étoiles nous avaient fait part de notre perte prochaine, à nous autres centaures. Elles nous avaient confié que les Ténèbres allaient gagner et décimer notre peuple. En effet, en buvant le sang de la licorne, Harry Potter n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir revenir des Limbes. Il aurait dû mourir dans la Forêt aujourd'hui, tué par Lord Voldemort.

– Mais les étoiles n'avaient pas pris en compte la Dette, c'est ça ? Elles n'avaient pas pens...

Draco s'arrêta net, rougissant. La fatigue le rendait impertinent.

– Continue, dit doucement Firenze, avec un hochement de tête encourageant.

– Les étoiles n'avaient pas pensé que Harry et moi allions développer un Lien assez puissant pour contrer la malédiction de la licorne ? acheva l'adolescent les yeux baissés, un peu piteusement.

– N'accusent pas les étoiles à tort, je te prie. Les étoiles ne peuvent pas se tromper, elles renferment toutes les vérités du monde. Cependant, nous les centaures, nous ne sommes pas à l'abri d'une erreur d'interprétation.

– Donc Ronan et Bane s'étaient trompés ?

– Ils avaient lu, comme nous tous moi y compris, que Harry Potter et toi resteriez rivaux. Personne n'avait imaginé que vous puissiez développer un Lien Total... J'ignore si tu le sais, Draco Malfoy, mais ce type de Lien est très rare. Il n'y a que les belles âmes, celles qui sont pures et nobles, qui se voient offrir une telle connexion.

– Je croyais que toutes les personnes qui remboursaient leurs Dettes de Vie...

– Oh, tu croyais mal, mais je ne t'en veux pas, tu n'es qu'un humain, l'interrompit Firenze, du ton condescendant caractéristique des centaures. Seuls les êtres qui se sauvent la vie sans autre intention que celle de se sauver la vie développent un Lien Total.

– Je ne comprends pas, avoua Draco, en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

Firenze lui fit un sourire indulgent.

– Si Harry Potter avait remboursé sa Dette _dans le but_ de rembourser sa Dette, votre Lien se serait tout bonnement brisé. Mais il l'a fait sans jamais y penser, il t'a sauvé la vie comme tu as sauvé la sienne, simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas te voir mourir.

– Donc Harry et moi avons fini par développer un Lien Absolu, enfin, Total... D'accord, je vous suis jusque-là. Mais à quoi sert ce genre de Lien ? Comment ça fonctionne ?

– Il me semble que tu as très bien compris comment fonctionnait ta connexion avec Harry Potter, mais je consens à te répondre. Peut-être y verras-tu plus clair. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que les Liens demeurent, ordinairement, inconscients. La Forêt a cependant choisi de te révéler le vôtre, au début de ta troisième année.

– C'est pour cela que j'entends le cœur de Harry dans ma propre poitrine, affirma Draco. Je me rappelle, c'est arrivé pour la première fois durant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

– Oui, le Lien t'avertit lorsque Harry Potter est en danger de mort, acquiesça Firenze. Mais maintenant que vous avez un Lien Total, Harry Potter lui aussi peut sentir ta Vie. Vois-tu, un Lien Total est une connexion entre deux formes de vie. Il leur permet de s'affranchir de la matière qui les sépare, il les unit au-delà du monde physique. Ainsi, on a la possibilité, par ce Lien, de partager son énergie vitale.

– C'est ce que j'ai fait, ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai fait don d'une partie de ma Magie à Harry, je lui ai envoyé de quoi revenir à la vie.

– Exactement, sourit Firenze. Toutefois, je vous recommande de ne plus jamais utiliser votre Lien de cette manière-là, car vous humains avaient une espérance de vie fort limitée.

– Vous voulez dire que j'ai perdu... ?

– La moitié de ton espérance de vie, oui, acheva Firenze.

– D'accord, dit Draco.

Il commençait à avoir sérieusement mal au crâne. Il se força cependant à parler, car il avait d'autres questions.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce que la Forêt m'a fait faire boire le sang de licorne à Harry, en premier lieu ? Je veux dire, il n'y avait pas besoin de Dette de Vie pour que Harry triomphe, non ? Sans moi...

Firenze rit, d'un rire plus proche d'un hennissement que d'un rire humain.

– Sans toi, Harry Potter serait mort dans la Forêt Interdite en première année !

– Alors il était _vraiment_ au bord de la mort ? Toutes ces années, j'étais persuadé qu'il aurait survécu... que j'étais intervenu pour rien, que je n'avais fait qu'empirer la situation.

– Encore une fois, tu as mal cru, dit Firenze d'un ton bourru. Si tu n'étais pas revenu dans la clairière cette nuit-là, le Professeur au deux visages aurait tué Harry Potter. La Forêt ne voulait pas que Harry Potter meure, alors elle t'a poussé à retourner sur tes pas.

– Et elle m'a forcé à toucher le cadavre d'une licorne, grogna Draco. A cause d'elle, mon âme et mes mains ont été souillées... Et Harry, Harry a bu du _sang maudit_ !

– Oui et non, jeune sorcier, soupira Firenze en fermant les yeux. Je t'ai déjà dit par le passé, il me semble, que tu avais sauvé l'âme de la licorne en confiant son sang à un innocent. Aujourd'hui, vous avez tué Lord Voldemort et, en faisant cela, vous avez finalement vengé la licorne. Elle ne vous a jamais maudits, Draco Malfoy.

– Quiconque boit le sang d'une licorne... commença à dire Draco.

– Vous ne l'avez pas tuée et c'est là la chose la plus importante. Criminel est celui qui tue une licorne pour sauver sa propre vie. Tout le reste de son existence, il cherche à retrouver son innocence, c'est-à-dire sa mère-licorne – mais c'est une quête impossible, étant donné que la licorne est morte. Le cas de Harry Potter est unique. _Tu_ joues le rôle de la mère-licorne car _tu_ es celui qui a donné la vie, le sang, à Harry Potter. Toi et toi seul le complètes. Voilà pourquoi que vous devez rester proches l'un de l'autre, afin que Harry Potter se sente entier.

– Non, balbutia le blond. Je suis désolé de vous contredire, mais ça n'est pas vrai. Notre relation était loin d'être idyllique, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions être ce que vous insinuez. Nous n'avons jamais vécu le grand amour, nous ne formerons jamais un couple parfait ! Nous passons notre temps à jouer à « suis-moi je te fuis, fuis-moi je te suis » !

– Vous êtes jeunes et maladroits et vous allez le rester encore longtemps. Vos problèmes de communication n'ont rien à voir avec l'Incident, ils relèvent simplement de votre humanité, répondit Firenze, en faisant une grimace de douleur.

Leur conversation l'avait manifestement épuisé. Draco alla pour se lever, mais Firenze lui fit signe de rester assis.

– J'aimerais que tu gardes cela en tête : durant cette nuit de mai 1992, la licorne vous a accordé sa bénédiction. Elle a vu en vous deux êtres capables de s'aimer avec la pureté de son espèce, et elle vous a liés. Elle vous a donné une chance de devenir ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Elle a créé le Lien. Maintenant, c'est à vous de créer votre _relation._

Draco demeura quelques minutes silencieux, réfléchissant à tout ce que venait de lui expliquer Firenze. Puis il dit :

– Alors Harry et moi avons accompli notre devoir ? C'est vraiment fini ?

– Vous avez joué votre rôle avec brio, lui assura le centaure, en se penchant sur le côté pour prendre quelque chose. Avant que je n'oublie... Harry Potter m'a demandé de te remettre ce morceau de parchemin.

Draco le remercia abondamment avant de courir hors de la Grande Salle. Dans le couloir, il déplia la Carte du Maraudeur et y chercha le nom de Harry.


	31. Discussion et Apaisement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment : Harry revient des Limbes grâce à Draco et tue Voldemort dans la foulée. En discutant avec Firenze, Draco comprend que Harry et lui sont enfin libres. L'heure des retrouvailles est arrivée...

 

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**SEPTIÈME ANNÉE**

**Chapitre 31 : Discussion et Apaisement  
**

_**''C'est trop pour mon petit cœur''** _

* * *

_Bureau du Directeur_

– _Reparo,_ dit Harry en pointant la Baguette de Sureau sur les deux débris de bois posés sur le bureau du Directeur.

Sa fidèle baguette de houx se reconstitua aussitôt. Quand Harry la prit dans sa main, il sentit une douce chaleur s'en dégager, comme si elle se réjouissait de le retrouver, lui, son maître.

Ron et Hermione lui firent un grand sourire, ils savaient combien sa première baguette comptait pour lui.

– Je suppose que tu peux enfin me rendre la mienne ? dit soudain une voix derrière eux.

Harry se retourna lentement, mais Ron et Hermione firent aussitôt volte-face, leurs baguettes dégainées.

– Du calme, rit nerveusement Malfoy, en faisant un pas en arrière, les mains levées en signe de paix.

Harry se précipita vers lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son visage, bien plus près que ne l'aurait voulu la bienséance.

– Où est-ce que tu étais ? demanda-t-il dans un seul souffle. Je t'ai cherché partout ! Heureusement que j'ai donné ma Carte à Firenze, sinon rien ne m'assurait que je te reverrais un jour !

– _Tu_ m'as cherché partout ? répéta Malfoy, en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds. Ma parole, mourir t'a fait perdre le peu de neurones qu'il te restait ! _Je_ t'ai cherché partout ! _Je_ t'ai attendu pendant une heure dans le Parc, espérant en vain que tu t'arrêtes pour me dire adieu avant d'entrer dans la Forêt ! Je suis même allé te chercher jusque dans les Limbes, Potter !

Harry faillit éclater de rire – car Malfoy était comique, il fallait l'avouer – mais c'aurait sûrement été un peu malhabile.

– Désolé pour tout ça, dit-il doucement. Je n'ai pas passé une nuit des plus tranquilles... Le manque de sommeil doit me rendre un peu idiot.

Il fit un pas de plus en avant. Les extrémités de leurs chaussures se touchèrent, dans un petit _poc_ qui serait passé inaperçu si le Bureau du Directeur n'avait pas soudain été plongé dans le plus écrasant des silences.

Entre leurs deux corps, la tension vibrait et vrombissait comme une nuée d'insectes. Harry sentit une fine pellicule de transpiration se former sur sa peau, s'ajoutant au mélange de sang et de poussière dont il était déjà généreusement recouvert.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir été transporté dans une jungle tropicale, chaude et humide, où le vent ne circulait pas. Il avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement pourrait lui être fatal, comme s'il était tombé nez à nez avec un fauve.

 _La fatigue ne te rend pas seulement idiot, elle te rend fou. C'est Draco, pas un tigre,_ se dit-il, mais il resta immobile, respirant sans bruit.

Ron et Hermione semblaient eux aussi juger plus prudent de faire semblant d'être constitués de matière minérale dépourvue de volonté, car Harry avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient derrière lui, il ne les entendait pas.

Le Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux tableaux accrochés aux murs. Leurs habitants gardaient eux aussi le silence. La plupart feignaient de dormir, quoique certains avaient les yeux entrouverts, observant la scène, l'air de se demander ce qui allait se passer par la suite... Ou bien attendaient-ils avec impatience le moment où Malfoy et Harry allaient s'embrasser fougueusement ?

Toutes ces années, les deux adolescents avaient fait en sorte de préserver leur secret de leurs pairs, mais ils n'avaient jamais pris les portraits en considération. Ainsi, il était fort possible que leur romance tumultueuse soit un sujet de ragots récurrent pour le Chevalier du Catogan, la Grosse Dame ou encore Phineas Nigelius Black.

Harry attendit, frémissant, que cette idée fasse naître une boule de nerfs dans son estomac, ou couler une sueur froide le long de son dos... mais il ne se passa rien. Apparemment, la possibilité que les tableaux soient au courant de son histoire avec Malfoy ne l'angoissait pas outre mesure.

Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : soit il était vraiment trop fatigué pour s'inquiéter de quoique ce soit, soit il était enfin prêt à assumer.

Il avait envie d'assumer.

Mais comme il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre, il demeura immobile, si près de Malfoy qu'il sentait la chaleur irradier du corps du Serpentard, des ondes qui venaient s'écraser sur sa peau.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réalisa que le simple fait de rester sans bouger face à Malfoy était au dessus de ses forces. En effet, plus les secondes passaient, moins il arrivait à contrôler sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Alors, après ce qui parut une heure, il abandonna et inspira brusquement par la bouche. L'air qui s'engouffra dans sa bouche produisit un bruit assourdissant.

En face de lui, Malfoy déglutit, rompant à son tour le silence. Harry baissa les yeux vers sa pomme d'Adam, qui montait et descendait dans sa gorge, puis il fixa un instant les lèvres du blond. Il le regarda finalement dans les yeux. Le regard gris du Serpentard reflétait amusement et affection, ainsi que quelque chose d'autre qui n'avait pas de nom, mais que Harry trouva très beau.

Avec maladresse, Harry leva le bras et toucha la joue de Malfoy du bout de l'index. Son doigt s'enfonça dans une peau tiède et sale, mais incontestablement réelle.

Malfoy n'était pas une illusion, il était bien là.

Harry sourit, et Malfoy lui rendit un sourire un peu tordu. Ses pupilles claires débordaient toujours de cette émotion que Harry était incapable de nommer.

Si Harry s'était regardé dans un miroir à ce moment-là, il se serait rendu compte que ses yeux verts renfermaient eux aussi cette émotion indicible.

Harry n'avait cependant aucun désir de se mirer dans une glace. La seule chose dont il avait envie à ce moment-là était de prendre Malfoy dans ses bras et de serrer fort, très fort, jusqu'à l'étouffer. Malheureusement, au vu de leurs blessures respectives, un câlin de ce genre leur aurait valu un aller simple pour Sainte Mangouste.

– Plus jamais de prophétie, de malédiction, de bénédiction ou de Dette de Vie, murmura soudain Malfoy contre son visage.

En sentant son souffle chaud sur sa peau, Harry inspira un peu plus fort. Un centimètre à peine séparait leurs deux bouches...

– Plus jamais, répéta Harry, avant d'ajouter, d'un ton solennel qui n'était pas sans évoquer un croisement entre Dumbledore et Firenze : mais toujours un Lien, Draco Malfoy, un Lien plus fort que la mort.

– Potter, tu n'as aucun tact, répliqua Malfoy en s'écartant légèrement, avec une grimace dépitée. Pire que ça, tu es méchant. J'irais même jusqu'à dire que tu es le plus cruel de nous deux. Ça m'apprendra à être sincère avec toi, je t'ouvre mon cœur et toi tu t'en sers comme d'un Cognard.

– Je suis désolé, Draco, je n'aurais pas dû, s'excusa aussitôt Harry.

Il prit garde à baisser la tête en prenant l'air le plus contrit de son répertoire car, d'une part, il regrettait réellement cette réplique déplacée et, d'autre part, parce que Malfoy adorait qu'on lui présente des excuses en imitant le chien battu.

– Je te pardonne, dit le Serpentard en levant le nez.

– On ne dirait pas, tu as toujours l'air un peu contrarié, Draco... Tes sourcils sont tout froissés. Tu es d'humeur chafouine ? demanda Harry, d'un ton exagérément soucieux.

– Potter, _chafouin_ ne signifie pas « bougon » mais « sournois, rusé », répliqua le blond d'un air supérieur, oubliant qu'il était censé être en colère contre Harry.

– Je sais, sourit le Gryffondor.

– Alors pourquoi... ? Oh non, je suis encore tombé dans l'un de tes pièges, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry se contenta de sourire encore plus.

Les deux garçons étaient en train d'échanger un regard un peu trop intense pour être jugé décent lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte du Bureau s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement derrière eux.

Hermione et Ron avaient eu la délicatesse de quitter la pièce.

– Merci Hermione, murmura Harry en joignant religieusement les mains.

– Sincèrement désolé de te contredire, dit Malfoy, l'air le moins désolé du monde, mais c'est _Weasley_ qui a traîné Granger dehors. Une seconde de plus, et elle se serait mise à crier « Oh sainte Mnémosyne mère des Muses, Harry Potter, vas-tu nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe entre tête de furet et toi ? »

– Hermione ne t'appelle pas « tête de furet ».

– Tu chipotes, Potter–Mes aïeuls, je suis un génie ! s'exclama subitement Malfoy. Je sais enfin ce que tu es, tu es un chip–

– Non, ne fais pas ça.

– ...poteur. Un Chi-Potter, acheva Malfoy, l'air très fier de lui.

Harry soupira, exaspéré, et se laissa choir sur le bureau du Directeur. En enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son sweatshirt, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas rendu sa baguette à Malfoy.

– Tiens, avant que j'oublie, dit-il en tendant la baguette d'aubépine à l'autre sorcier. En fait, je suppose que tu as le droit de faire autant de jeux-de-mots avec mon nom de famille que tu veux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours... Je te dois la vie. Tu as sacrifié une partie de ton énergie vitale pour me ramener dans le monde physique ! Et en plus de ça, tu m'as prêté la baguette qui est venue à bout de Voldemort. Sérieux, je ne pourrais jamais te remercier assez.

– Ça en valait la peine, répondit le blond, en récupérant sa baguette avec un soupir soulagé. Tu en as pris soin, j'espère ?

– Je l'ai polie tous les soirs en pensant à toi, susurra Harry, en battant effrontément des cils.

Malfoy s'approcha du bureau et se cala entre les jambes du brun, avec un sourire charmeur.

– Ah oui ? répondit-il dans le creux de l'oreille de Harry. Et à quoi pensais-tu exactem–

– Jeunes gens, les interrompit une voix familière.

Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la source de la voix, mortifiés. Le portrait de Dumbledore leur fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

– Je tenais simplement à vous informer que Poudlard regorgeait d'endroits plus appropriés pour ce type de discussions.

– Oui, Professeur, bonne journée, Professeur, messieurs et mesdames ! s'écrièrent-ils de concert, avant de décamper.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_Salle de classe quelconque_

– Je récapitule. Severus était un espion. La Baguette de Sureau n'est pas un objet de conte, elle existe bel et bien et elle répond actuellement à deux sorciers, toi et moi. Tu as passé l'année à chercher et à détruire des morceaux d'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et pour ce faire, tu es entré par effraction dans le Ministère de la Magie ainsi que dans Gringotts, dont tu as détruit la coupole, résuma Draco, en comptant sur ses doigts. Oh, et tu as toi aussi deux cœurs dans la poitrine, maintenant.

– D'accord, nous avons légèrement accidenté la plus vieille banque sorcière du Royaume Uni, mais nous avons surtout libéré un dragon maltraité, crut bon de souligner Potter.

– Comment pourrais-je oublier que vous avez fait votre sortie sur le dos d'un _dragon_ et que vous l'avez gentiment relâché dans la nature ? Ceux qui t'appellent « l'Elu » se trompent. Ton titre officiel devrait plutôt être « Harry Potter, justicier des animaux humains et non-humains depuis 1981 ».

– Le dragon était malheureux, tu aurais fait pareil, protesta le Gryffondor. Et je sais que tu sais, mais je suis né en 1980, pas 1981.

– Oups, sourit Draco. 1980... Tu te rends compte que tu as perdu dix-sept années de ta vie à redresser les torts et secourir les opprimés ?

– J'aurais préféré passer l'année dernière à Poudlard, sois-en sûr, soupira Potter, en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. Enfin, c'est fini. Voldemort est mort et j'ai même remboursé ma Dette de Vie. Je suis libre.

Mais il avait l'air moins libéré qu'épuisé. Draco passa précautionneusement son bras autour de ses épaules, dans une étreinte lâche et paresseuse. Potter soupira d'aise.

Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils assis sur le sol de cette salle de classe, adossés contre le mur ? Et d'ailleurs, est-ce que ce n'était pas, par hasard, la même salle de classe où Harry lui avait fait une fellation, des années auparavant ?

Draco n'en savait rien. A vrai dire, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il y avait des choses bien plus importantes que le temps ou l'espace.

– Tu sais quoi, Potter, je veux bien te pardonner toutes tes extravagances. Tes incursions voyeuristes dans l'esprit d'un Mage Noir passent encore, tes simagrées mortuaires–

– Mes _quoi_ ?

– Quand tu as feint d'être mort et que Hagrid, pauvre de lui, a traversé la Forêt Interdite en portant ce qu'il croyait être ton cadavre, suis donc un peu. Et ne m'interromps pas.

– Oh, continuez je vous prie, preux messire Malfoy, dit Potter avec une courbette de la main moqueuse. Qui suis-je pour couper votre parole d'or ?

– Je disais donc que je pouvais excuser tes fantaisies, mais qu'il y avait un détail qui me restait coincé au travers de la gorge, reprit Draco. Sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu as pensé que c'était une bonne idée d'utiliser _Expelliarmus_ dans un duel à mort contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Tu aurais pu–

– … mourir, oui, je sais.

– Et ça ne te fait rien ? demanda Draco, d'un ton qui n'admettait plus aucune plaisanterie. Harry...

Il ôta son bras des épaules du brun pour prendre un peu de recul et ne rien rater de sa réaction. Le Gryffondor détourna le regard. Il avait l'air gêné, voire honteux.

– Durant tout notre combat dans la Grande Salle, je n'ai pas pensé une seule fois que je pouvais mourir, dit-il tout bas.

Draco aurait pu répliquer mille choses à cela, mais il resta silencieux, laissant la possibilité à l'autre sorcier de s'exprimer.

– Évidemment, je ne me croyais pas invincible ou immortel. Hier soir, quand je suis entré dans la Forêt pour rejoindre Voldemort, j'étais prêt à mourir. Je comptais aller jusqu'au bout sans regarder en arrière. Mais tu m'as ramené, Draco, et ça a tout changé.

Potter inspira profondément, comme s'il allait se jeter nu dans le Lac un soir d'hiver.

– Je t'ai entendu m'appeler et il y avait cette boule de magie bleue qui est rentrée dans mon torse et... je suis revenu à la vie. Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis promis de ne pas retourner dans les Limbes, avant très, très, longtemps. Et je m'en fiche si ça va sonner stupide ou totalement dépressif ou je ne sais quoi encore, parce que je suis très fatigué et que c'est la vérité, mais crois-moi quand je dis que j'aurais pu mourir pour les sauver, j'aurais putain de pu mourir pour Ron, Hermione et tous les autres, mais pas pour toi. Pour toi, je voulais vivre. Je voulais revenir. Donc, pour répondre à ta question, je ne nie pas que j'ai utilisé _Expelliarmus,_ un sort de débutant, contre Voldemort, mais je ne l'ai pas fait sans réfléchir. A ce moment-là, ma volonté de vivre était juste tellement forte que je n'avais pas besoin d'un sortilège plus puissant pour le battre.

En entendant ce discours, Draco sentit son cœur se gonfler de peine et de joie. Le discours du brun aurait pu le faire rire – car Harry Potter était en définitive bien plus dramatique et ridicule que lui– mais Draco n'avait jamais aussi peu eu envie de rire. C'était peut-être la première fois de leur vie que Harry lui parlait aussi ouvertement de ses émotions.

– D'accord, souffla simplement le blond.

– Je pensais que tu allais te foutre de moi, rit Potter, l'air désemparé, presque déçu. M'accuser de sentimentalisme ou de–

– Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai donné ma baguette au Manoir, Harry ? l'interrompit Draco, en cherchant son regard. C'était pour te sauver la vie. Mais pas comme la première fois, pas comme dans la clairière quand on avait onze ans. Dans la clairière, j'ai paniqué. J'avais peur qu'on te découvre mort, qu'on m'accuse de t'avoir tué... Je voulais fuir. J'étais un enfant et je te détestait et c'était la nuit et, bref, je t'ai fait boire le sang de la licorne, et je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Par contre, quand je t'ai vu à genoux sur le sol de mon salon, là... c'était différent.

Potter hocha de la tête, incitant Draco à continuer.

– Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on en soit arrivé là, toi et moi. On avait réussi à atterrir dans deux camps opposés, alors que ce n'était un scoop pour personne, c'était en _toi_ que je croyais _._ Je m'en foutais de la pureté du sang ou que certaines personnes naissaient sans magie. Non, c'est faux en fait, je déteste le Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai détesté qu'il s'installe chez moi, qu'il dîne à ma table, qu'il me donne sa marque et qu'il me force à...

Draco renifla, incapable de terminer cette phrase.

– Tout ça pour dire que, la deuxième fois, je ne t'ai pas sauvé la vie par accident. Je voulais que tu vives, je voulais qu'on s'en sorte tous les deux, et pour ça, il fallait que _toi,_ tu sois armé. Je ne me suis jamais autant inquiété pour la vie de quelqu'un. Rien qu'aujourd'hui, quand tu as disparu après que Londubat a tué Nagini, j'étais... J'avais... Je me répétais que tu avais ta Cape d'Invisibilité, je m'accrochais à chaque battement de ton cœur. Et c'était encore pire quand ton cœur s'est arrêté lorsque tu es passé dans les Limbes ! Dès que j'ai compris que je pouvais t'envoyer une partie de ma Vie, je l'ai fait, je n'ai pas hésité. J'ai perdu la moitié de mon espérance de vie et tu sais quoi, Harry ? S'il faut le refaire demain, je le referai. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien cette année a été dure sans toi.

– Je ne mérite p–

– Ne t'avise pas de me faire pas le coup du « je ne mérite pas autant d'amour et de gentillesse, je suis un sous-être », Potter.

– Je vais reformuler, alors, grimaça le brun. Ça fait des années qu'on se connaît, pas vrai ? Des années qu'on passe de bons moments ensemble, et puis qu'on se blesse et qu'on se dispute... Des années que ça tourne en boucle. Est-ce que tu t'es déjà demandé pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas entre nous ? Et bien, je vais te le dire. Parce que j'ai toujours eu _peur._ A chaque fois que je sentais que ce qu'on vivait tous les deux avait un sens, que notre histoire allait au delà de ce foutu Lien, je freinais des quatre fers. J'ignorais tes messages, je faisais mine de ne rien ressentir, je m'inventais des excuses. Il a fallu une guerre pour que je comprenne qu'être amoureux n'avait rien de grave. Il m'a fallu une putain de guerre pour comprendre qu'on doit prendre soin des personnes qu'on aime...

– Cette fois-ci, trop de sentiments, commenta Draco en adoptant un ton sarcastique pour camoufler son embarras. La prochaine fois que tu ouvres la bouche, tu vas m'annoncer que tu comptes faire ton coming-out, c'est ça ?

– J'y réfléchis, répondit Potter.

– Vraiment ? Je te mets au défi de sortir de cette pièce en me tenant par la main, Potter, dit Draco, en levant un sourcil dubitatif.

– En te tenant par la main ? répéta le Gryffondor, l'air faussement révolté. Beaucoup trop gay pour moi ! Je suis bisexuel, moi, monsieur. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai juste parlé de coming-out, je n'ai pas mentionné notre relation. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne saura jamais pour nous deux. C'est un secret que j'emporterai dans ma tombe.

Draco fit une grimace, et Potter rit en tapant des mains.

– Oh, ne fais pas ta petite tête d'écureuil en colère, dit le Gryffondor en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Je plaisantais. Pour tout te dire, si j'avais à choisir, je préfèrerais de loin parler publiquement de notre relation plutôt que de mon orientation sexuelle.

– Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais y échapper. Parler de nous deux revient à parler de ton attirance pour les hommes... Par Merlin, tu ne vas quand même pas me demander de changer de sexe, Potter ? s'écria Draco. La communauté trans serait très–

– Attention, tu es sur le point de prononcer des paroles oppressives, le coupa Potter, en agitant l'index. Et que viens-je d'entendre ? Comment, il me serait impossible à moi, le grand, l'unique Harry Potter, de te présenter comme mon... compagnon de vie... sans passer pour une personne queer ?

– La formule « passer pour une personne queer » me semble très péjorative, voire oppressive, répliqua Draco, en agitant lui aussi un index réprobateur. Et non, je ne vois pas par quel miracle tu pourrais éviter les titres comme : « Entre deux libérations de dragons, Harry Potter fait bon usage de sa bouche ! Mais préfère-t-il la saucisse ou la choucroute ? »

– Qu'est-ce que la choucroute vient faire dans l'hist–

– Attends, j'en ai une autre ! s'exclama Draco. « Potter, bisexuel ! Devant sa porte, des prétendants de tous les genres et de toutes les espèces animales ! ».

– Si tu avais accepté de regarder un film avec JCVD, tu aurais compris que tu n'étais pas assez _aware,_ Draco _._

– Oh, sache que mon étroitesse d'esprit m'accable au quotidien, se lamenta le blond, en portant une main à son cœur. Mais nous nous éloignons du sujet initial. Tu as vraiment l'intention de me présenter comme ton _compagnon de vie_ sans faire ton coming-out ? Ou est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ?

– Bien vu, je te faisais tourner en bateau, sourit Potter.

– Tourner en bourrique. Mener en bateau. Miséricorde, tu le fais exprès, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je t'aime, répondit le Gryffondor d'un ton léger, comme en passant.

Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta pendant une seconde.

– Ce n'est pas du jeu, dit le blond tout doucement.

– Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler du Miroir de Rised ? demanda Potter, en posant de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco. On y voit son désir le plus cher. Si je m'y regardais maintenant, je ne verrais rien d'autre que mon reflet.

– J'imagine que je devrais être dans tous mes états en criant "Hiiiii, trop mignon !", mais je ne connais pas ce miroir, Potter. Donc je suis simplement perplexe.

– Tout le monde voit quelque chose dans le Miroir de Rised, tout le monde, sauf le plus heureux des hommes. Le plus heureux des hommes y voit uniquement son reflet, car il a déjà tout ce dont a il a besoin.

Dès qu'il comprit que Potter venait de dire qu'il était _le plus heureux_ des hommes, Draco se mit à rougir.

– C'est trop pour mon petit cœur, Potter, je ne sais plus comment réagir, plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

Sans un mot, Potter se redressa. Son regard chercha celui de Draco avant de se poser sur les lèvres du blond.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles dans le Bureau du Directeur un peu plus tôt, le Serpentard n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à embrasser Potter. C'était étrange, non ? Ils ne s'étaient pas embrassés depuis plus d'un an. S'il se rappelait bien, leur dernier baiser avait eu lieu quelques jours avant leur dispute dans la Salle de Bain des filles, en sixième année...

Draco croisa de nouveau le regard du brun. Il réalisa qu'il avait en fait très, très envie d'embrasser Potter.

– Tu veux... ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

– Tu n'as jamais demandé avant, répondit Potter, en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, comme on dit, vieux mota–

– Vieux motard que jamais, je sais. Bon, tu veux ou pas ?

– Tu ne trouves pas ça bête de demander la permission maintenant ? Ça fait des années qu'on le fait, râla Potter. On vient de survivre à une guerre et– Okay, okay, ne t'énerve pas, je suis d'accord. Je veux bien. Je veux beaucoup, même. S'il-te-plaît.

Mais il resta immobile, comme s'il craignait de mal faire.

 _J'imagine que tu as été suffisamment courageux pour le restant de tes jours,_ songea Draco, avant de franchir la distance qui les séparait.

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, sans fanfare ni feu d'artifice. Mais c'était tendre et bon, plein de lumière douce, c'était une sensation qui se propageait dans le ventre comme la chaleur d'une bouillotte. C'était être enfin en paix avec soi-même, c'était le premier chant d'un oiseau après une longue nuit blanche.

Puis les lèvres de Potter s'écartèrent, molles et humides, sans montrer aucune résistance. Elles s'ouvrirent grand, presque vulgairement, comme si le brun ne rêvait que de ça depuis des mois.

Draco glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Potter et ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement de dévotion. S'il n'avait pas eu la bouche pleine, le Gryffondor aurait sûrement murmuré « merci, merci, merci... ».

Plus jeune, Draco aurait tiré un plaisir pervers à avoir une telle emprise sur Potter. Potter, se soumettant à lui ? Potter, s'abandonnant à lui ? Sans nul doute, ça aurait pu le faire jouir.

Au lendemain de la guerre, toutefois, Draco ressentait seulement une immense gratitude à l'idée d'avoir la confiance absolue de Potter. Lui aussi voulait montrer à Harry qu'il lui appartenait, qu'ils étaient comme deux âmes sœurs qui résonnaient l'une dans l'autre.

Alors, au lieu d'enfoncer sa langue dans la gorge de Potter, au lieu de pousser des grognements fiévreux et exigeants, Draco calma le baiser. Ses lèvres roulaient toujours comme des vagues sur celles de Potter, sa langue s'enroulait toujours autour de celle de Potter, mais Draco faisait ça lentement, comme s'il avait toute la vie devant lui.

Potter se plia aussitôt à son rythme, et ses halètements se firent plus rares, et il sembla recouvrer ses esprits.

A un moment donné, les deux adolescents ouvrirent les yeux. Ils sourirent en continuant à s'embrasser, puis ils changèrent d'angle, sans que leurs bouches ne se séparent jamais.

C'était un baiser sans détresse ni enjeu. C'était un baiser simple. C'était le plus heureux et le plus merveilleux des baisers du monde.

**xXx**

– J'étais vraiment bête à l'époque, grogna Potter, un quart d'heure plus tard. Oh, et économise ta salive, je sais que tu vas dire « ça n'a pas changé depuis, Potter ».

– Ce qui est bien avec toi, c'est que tu peux faire la conversation tout seul. Je n'ai même pas besoin de t'écouter, encore moins de te répondre, ricana Draco, avant de glapir : Hey ! Ça va pas !

Potter venait d'enfoncer, assez violemment, son doigt dans ses côtes.

– Pauvres côtes de Draco... pauvres Dracôtes... s'apitoya le Gryffondor, en arrêtant tout de même de martyriser Draco. Dire que j'allais te faire une si belle confession !

– Mes esgourdes sont ouvertes, Potter.

– Et bien, je viens de me rappeler d'une réflexion que je m'étais faite, courant de quatrième année. Je m'étais dit que tu étais comme un dimanche : un jour spécial, mais qui perdrait tout son sens si la semaine n'était composée que de dimanches. Je me disais que je me lasserais de toi si je te voyais trop souvent. J'étais persuadé qu'il valait mieux que tu restes exceptionnel et précieux, un peu comme le réveillon de Noël. Mais maintenant que ça fait des années qu'on se fréquente, je me rends compte que mon ancien Moi se trompait. Je me sens bien avec toi et ça ne me dérangerait pas de te voir _très_ souvent. J'ai envie qu'on regarde d'autres films ensemble, qu'on refasse des balades à Pré-au-Lard et qu'on passe encore plein de soirées à discuter en buvant des bières.

– Rien que tu ne puisses pas faire avec tes amis, en somme, commenta Draco, un peu abattu. Ce que tu me décris n'a pas l'air bien palpitant, Potter.

– Exactement ! s'écria l'autre sorcier, en se redressant. Peu importe si on fait quelque chose d'incroyable ou de banal, ce qui compte c'est qu'on le fasse _ensemble._ Si un inconnu me dit « bonjour » dans la rue, ça ne ne fait ni chaud ni froid. Par contre, si toi tu me dis « bonjour » et bien, heu... Bon, d'accord, c'était un mauvais exemple.

Il fit un sourire penaud et Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

– Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'on s'en fout, Draco, on s'en fout si notre histoire ne commence pas par un H majuscule, si notre destin est juste notre petit destin personnel, si on vit une histoire d'amour parmi tant d'autres.

– Je ne sais pas si ce que tu dis me touche ou si, au contraire, ça me vexe profondément, rétorqua Draco, confus. De toute façon, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions avoir une relation normale, toi et moi. Déjà, il y a le Lien.

– En parlant du Lien, je n'en reviens pas que tu aies attendu aujourd'hui pour me dire que tu peux entendre mon cœur lorsque je suis en danger, ronchonna l'autre sorcier. Ce n'est pas un détail, nom d'un Scrout à Pétards !

Draco envisagea un instant de lui clouer le bec en répondant « Je t'aime », comme Harry avait fait un peu plus tôt, mais il n'en eut pas le courage et choisit de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

– Et il n'y a pas que le Lien, continua-t-il. Je te rappelle nos identités, au cas où tu les aurais oubliées : Harry Potter, pourfendeur des Ténèbres, et Draco Malfoy, sinistre personnage.

– D'accord, on reparlera de nos doubles cœurs une autre fois, répondit Potter, en se blottissant contre lui. Et tu as raison, en fait, ça ne va pas être simple. Rien que de penser à ce que _la Gazette_ va imprimer quand ils seront au courant...

– A toutes les lettres de fans trahis que tu vas recevoir... renchérit Draco.

– Argh. On verra ça demain. Ou après demain.

Le blond se lova lui aussi contre Harry, en essayant de ne pas penser aux procès qui les attendaient, lui et ses parents. La Forêt avait eu ce qu'elle voulait : Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde. Maintenant, il était temps de dormir.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_31 juillet 1999 – 12, Square Grimmauld_

Assis en tailleur sur la moquette, Draco dodelinait de la tête en échangeant quelques mots avec son voisin de gauche. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise, avec son dos raide et ses sourires forcés, mais il continuait bravement à parler avec Dean, et Harry considérait cette démonstration de bonne volonté comme une victoire en soi.

Harry laissa passer une autre chanson, puis il alla discrètement changer le vinyle. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil curieux avant de replonger dans sa conversation avec Dean. Tout en souriant pour lui-même, Harry installa le Black Album de Metallica sur le tourne-disque. Il positionna le diamant sur la bonne piste puis il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as mis ? demanda la sorcière.

– Une surprise pour Draco, répondit Harry, en luttant pour ne pas enfouir son visage dans sa bière.

Il avait tenu parole : quelques jours après la Bataille Finale, il avait révélé son grand secret à Ron et Hermione. Il y avait eu des cris, des pleurs, des menaces de mort – non, en fait, tout s'était plutôt bien passé.

Quand Harry avait interrogé Hermione à ce propos, cette dernière lui avait simplement répondu :

– _Selon tes dires, Malfoy t'a sauvé la vie à de multiples reprises. Il t'a donné sa baguette, il t'a même ramené d'entre les morts... Ni Ron ni moi n'en avons fait autant._

– _Mais il a aussi fait entrer des Mangemorts dans l'école et il a regardé Bellatrix Lestrange te graver ce mot immonde sur l'avant-bras, avait protesté Harry, incapable de comprendre pourquoi Hermione se montrait si indulgente.  
_

– _Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Cependant, tu m'as dit qu'il n'avait jamais fait cela volontairement, et je te crois. En plus de ça, il a été jugé pour son rôle dans la guerre, et il a été acquitté.  
_

_– En deuxième année, il te traitait tout le temps de... de tu sais quoi !  
_

__– Et il ne l'a jamais refait depuis. Tu te rappelles, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi il s'était soudain calmé, en troisième année. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, JE passais mon temps à te demander quand est-ce que tu avais enterré la hache de guerre avec lui, et tu avais le culot de faire semblant de ne pas savoir !  
_ _

____– A l'époque, je croyais que ma relation avec Draco devait rester secrète, avait expliqué Harry, en bafouillant._ _ _ _

________– Tu sais, Harry, dans un univers parallèle où Malfoy serait resté un crétin fini, ma réaction aurait sûrement été différente. Je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi tu t'intéressais à un Mangemort qui aurait passé des années à nous causer des ennuis. Mais dans notre réalité, Malfoy est aussi une victime de la guerre, n'est-ce pas ?  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________– Oui, mais j'avais quand même honte de lui ! s'était écrié Harry avec frustration. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais honte ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai jamais voulu vous en parler ?  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________– Peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que ce qui te posait problème était que Malfoy était un garçon.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________– Je ne pense pas être homophobe, avait rétorqué le Survivant, heurté.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________– Je ne dis pas ça. Je dis simplement que tu n'as pas grandi dans la famille la plus ouverte d'esprit qui soit. C'est tout à fait normal que tu aies eu peur de la réaction de tes amis. Tu t'es sûrement dit que leur regard sur toi allait changer, que tu ne serais plus le même à leurs yeux. Rappelle-toi, quand Malfoy est sorti avec Théodore Nott...  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________– Si ça ne t'embête pas, je préfère ne pas m'en rappeler.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________– Désolée, avait couiné Hermione, je n'ai pas... Enfin, rappelle-toi sans te rappeler, d'accord ? Quand ces deux-là sortaient ensemble, tu nous as dit plusieurs fois que tu n'aimais pas la façon que Nott avait d'afficher fièrement sa sexualité.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________– C'est vrai, j'étais... j'avais des préjugés et je m'en rends seulement compte aujourd'hui, avait réalisé Harry, en se sentant plus misérable que jamais. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit comme je voyais Nott. Tout ce temps, j'ai eu peur du jugement des autres. Et j'ai eu peur pour rien, car Ron et toi vous ne m'avez pas jugé du tout, en fait.  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

– _La plupart des prisons sont imaginaires, lui avait murmuré Hermione, en le prenant dans ses bras. On s'enferme dedans, et on oublie qu'on les a construites nous-mêmes.  
_

_– Je suis sûr que ces prisons mentales ont un nom scientifique, avait ri Harry dans les cheveux emmêlés de sa meilleure amie.  
_

__– On appelle ça des croyances limitantes, avait aussitôt répondu Hermione, de son ton docte. Oh, arrête de te ficher de moi, tu sais comment je suis quand on me pose une question.  
_ _

Au fil de l'été, Harry avait fait entrer de plus en plus de personnes dans la confidence. A chaque fois, il s'était attendu à un drame, et à chaque fois, il s'était rendu compte que ce drame n'existait que dans sa tête.

Aujourd'hui, trois mois après la fin de la guerre, il fêtait ses dix-huit ans au 12, Square Grimmauld entouré de ses amis les plus proches. Les premières notes de ''Nothing Else Matters'' retentissaient dans son salon et, surtout, Draco était _là._

Quand James Hetfield commença à chanter, Harry eut finalement le courage de lever la tête. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Draco discutait toujours avec Dean. Il avait toutefois les joues un peu rouges et, de temps en temps, quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait, il jetait un coup d'œil furtif vers Harry.

A la fin du morceau, il lui lança un regard insistant en fronçant bizarrement des sourcils.

– Je crois que Malfoy t'appelle, souffla Hermione à l'oreille de Harry.

– J'avais remarqué, rit Harry en se levant.

Il traversa la pièce, poussa Dean et Luna sans ménagement et se laissa tomber à côté de Draco.

– Je t'ai vu me faire des signes de sourcils, quelque chose ne va pas ?

– Non, tout va pour le mieux, répondit le Serpentard d'un ton ironique. Je suis dans la maison d'enfance de ma mère, au milieu de deux promotions de Gryffondors–

– Il y a aussi des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles, précisa Harry, car il ne voulait pas être accusé de xénophobie.

– Des vendus, grogna Draco. Je suis le seul Serpentard–

– J'aurais pu inviter ton ex Théo mais non, en fait, non, je n'avais pas envie.

– Evidemment que non, comme si j'allais inviter Ginny Weasley à ma fête d'anniversaire, ricana Draco, avant de continuer : Ça fait plusieurs heures que la fête a commencé, et tout le monde a déjà bu au moins trois bières...

– Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Draco ?

– Personne ne m'a insulté, chuchota le blond à toute vitesse. Est-ce que tu leur as réellement dit qu'on était ensemble ?

Il avait l'air si honnête, si inquiet, que Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser impulsivement sur la joue.

– Tout va bien, Draco, mes amis sont tes amis... ou ils le deviendront bientôt, répondit Harry. Détends-toi un peu. C'est mon anniversaire et tu es là ! Nothing else matters, mon cher.

– Ne me dis pas que tu as passé cette chanson rien que pour avoir la possibilité de faire cet effet de style, hoqueta Draco.

– Je n'ai peur de rien.

– Tu es...

– … la chose la plus dramatique et géniale que tu connaisses. Et la plus grandiose. La plus fabuleuse. La huitième merveille du monde, affirma Harry, avec un geste sophistiqué de la main.

– Et je déteins gravement sur toi, Potter.

– Ce soir, je te jure que c'est moi qui vais déteindre sur toi... ronronna le Gryffondor avec un regard brûlant.

– Vous êtes ré-pu-gnants, s'extasia la voix de Georges derrière eux. Mais ne faîtes surtout pas attention à moi, je prends juste des notes pour ma chère amie Rita Skeeter.

Draco se retourna, l'air catastrophé et la baguette dégainée, visiblement prêt à effacer la mémoire de Georges. Harry éclata de rire. Il avait mis des années avant de l'accepter, mais Draco Malfoy faisait partie de sa vie.

A treize ans, le futur lui faisait peur. Sortir avec Draco Malfoy lui faisait encore plus peur.

A dix-huit ans, le futur lui faisait un peu moins peur, justement parce que Draco Malfoy appartenait à ce futur.

Draco était une constante dans sa vie, et Harry aimait cette constante.


	32. Joncheruines et Petits Oignons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note (1) : La première scène de ce chapitre ne se déroule pas dans le Poudlard Express. Vous verrez bien ! J'espère avoir exaucé le vœu de nombreux-ses d'entre vous.
> 
> Note (2) : Jésus guérit un lépreux au début de l'Evangile (Marc 1 : 40-42).
> 
> Précédemment : Draco et Harry ont rempli leurs rôles, ils sont libres ! Ils se sont aussi déclaré leur amour et même que Harry a fait son coming out auprès de ses amis. Tout est bien qui finit bien... pour de vrai hein, ce n'est pas ironique.

* * *

**HIBRIDAE**

**HUITIÈME ANNÉE**

**Epilogue : Joncheruines et Petits Oignons**

_**''Donner, c'est donner, reprendre, c'est voler''** _

* * *

_21 décembre 1998 – Poudlard Express **(1)**_

A genoux sur l'épaisse moquette, Harry était en train de faire une fellation à Draco. A un moment donné, il leva les yeux vers le Serpentard. Dans son regard émeraude, tourbillonnait une multitude d'émotions, allant de la tendresse à l'adoration, en passant par de la pure excitation sexuelle. Il parut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa, et recommença à sucer Draco avec la ferveur d'un fanatique.

Son enthousiasme n'importunait visiblement pas Draco. En effet, à chaque va-et-vient, il souriait un peu plus. A bien y regarder, son sourire n'était pas un sourire ordinaire, c'était comme si ses dents étaient faites d'éclats de lumière. Sa peau nue semblait elle aussi luire doucement...

Avec son corps imberbe et à la pâleur de marbre, il aurait pu passer pour la statue d'une divinité. Pas étonnant que Harry avale son pénis avec l'expression d'un lépreux touché par le Christ **(2)**.

Lorsque Draco attrapa les cheveux de Harry, ce dernier accéléra le rythme en produisant des petits sons étranglés et impatients. On aurait dit qu'il suçait Draco pour s'attirer des caresses ou une récompense, on aurait dit un chien qui cherchait l'approbation de son maître.

Et Draco agissait dans ce sens-là : en effet, à chaque fois que son gland se logeait au fond de la gorge de son partenaire, il flattait sa chevelure, entortillait les boucles brunes autour de ses doigts, jouait avec les mèches folâtres qui retombaient sur son front.

– Ça suffit, Potter, dit-il soudainement, en écartant la tête de Harry.

Sans réfléchir, le Gryffondor tendit le cou et lécha l'avant-bras du Serpentard au passage, à l'endroit où se trouvait la Marque des Ténèbres.

– Tu es vraiment bizarre, sourit Draco.

Quand il dit cela, son regard se fit moins dur, moins intimidant. Il avait enfin l'air humain.

– Mais j'ai envie de te sucer, bougonna Harry en se débattant, cherchant à gober le pénis de Draco. Allez, laisse-toi faire...

– Potter, le réprimanda l'autre sorcier, en s'allongeant dans le canapé-lit. Allez, viens par là, j'aimerais que l'on essaye quelque chose d'autre.

A ces mots, le brun arrêta de faire la moue. Une nouvelle tempête d'émotions se forma dans son regard et il se coucha derrière Draco, en cuillère. Tendu, il attendit que l'autre sorcier en dise plus.

– J'ai envie de toi... chuchota le blond, confirmant les soupçons de son compagnon. Je veux que tu mettes ça...

Il effleura le pénis du sorcier derrière lui.

– … ici, acheva-t-il, en prenant la main de Harry pour la poser sur ses fesses.

– Tu veux que je te pénètre ? demanda le Gryffondor, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

– Non, qu'on fasse une partie de ce jeu moldu dont tu m'as parlé... Super Mario Kart, répondit Draco d'un ton dédaigneux, le nez froncé.

Au lieu d'enlaidir son visage, cette grimace réussit l'exploit de le rendre encore plus attirant, renforçant ses traits aristocratiques et mettant en valeur, par un moyen inconnu, son teint parfait. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc ondulaient maintenant sous l'effet d'une brise mystérieuse.

Harry le regardait bouche bée, avec l'air de celui qui voit une apparition divine.

– Si tu n'as pas envie, dis-le moi maintenant, dit Draco, sa voix flanchant sur les derniers mots et ses joues rosissant de façon imperceptible.

Les mâchoires de Harry s'ouvrirent encore un peu plus grand. Il fallait dire que la vulnérabilité était une émotion qui seyait Draco à merveille.

– Si, bien sûr que si, bredouilla le brun. Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout.

Cette réponse positive dut redonner confiance en lui à Draco car un sourire taquin, voire aguicheur, s'épanouit sur ses lèvres, et il tortilla les fesses, frôlant l'érection de Harry.

– Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me préparer, Potter ?

Harry sortit de sa transe en lâchant un petit rire rauque. Il murmura les sortilèges de nettoyage et de protection classiques, ceux que Draco lui avait enseignés quelques semaines plus tôt, et posa son doigt sur l'ouverture de Draco.

Mais il ôta vite son doigt en faisant un petit « Oh » : il avait manifestement oublié quelque chose. Il reprit sa baguette et lança un charme de lubrification sur son doigt. Après avoir étalé généreusement le fluide sur l'anus de Draco, il enfonça lentement, très lentement, une première phalange à l'intérieur.

– J'espère sincèrement que tu es plus large que ça, rit Draco, avant de sursauter, ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise. Oh, par Merlin, Potter ! Tu aurais pu prévenir !

Sûrement pour lui clouer le bec, Harry avait enfoncé son index d'un seul coup. Il déposa un petit baiser d'excuse sur l'épaule de son ami et commença à bouger son doigt avec plus de précaution.

Draco ferma les yeux, haletant. De toute évidence, il appréciait ce que Harry lui faisait...

Quant à Harry, il avait l'air aussi excité que Draco, sinon plus. Comme hypnotisé, il regardait son doigt disparaître et réapparaître entre les fesses du Serpentard. Contre sa cuisse, son pénis tressautait d'impatience, crachotant régulièrement du pré-sperme.

– Encore un autre, Potter... Mets-en encore un autre, ordonna Draco d'une voix qui sonnait comme une supplication.

Harry glissa un deuxième doigt dans l'anus du blond et s'aventura dans un mouvement de ciseau maladroit. De son autre main, il agrippait la base de son propre pénis, luttant pour contenir une éjaculation inopinée.

Devant lui, Draco bougeait en rythme, courbant le dos afin de s'enfoncer plus profondément sur les doigts de Harry. Il faisait ça en ayant toujours l'air aussi précieux, sans verser une seule goutte de sueur.

– Un autre... gémit-il.

Harry ne se fit pas prier et ajouta un troisième doigt. Quand les trois entrèrent en entier, le Gryffondor poussa un petit grognement obscène, surpris, peut-être, par l'étroitesse dont il était soudain enveloppé.

– Tout va bien, Potter ? demanda Draco en tournant la tête vers l'arrière, arrêtant momentanément de remuer l'arrière-train.

– Je ne sais pas... répondit l'autre sorcier avec honnêteté. Je ne sais pas, Malfoy...

Il avait les yeux fermés et le front luisant de transpiration, mais il continuait à doigter Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le blond dut juger que son compagnon n'était pas au bord de l'évanouissement, car il se laissa de nouveau aller.

– Est-ce que je peux... ? Est-ce que tu es suffisamment... ? articula Harry quelques minutes plus tard. S'il-te-plaît...

– Vas-y, répondit Draco. Non, attends... enlève tes doigts et pousse-toi un peu.

Harry s'exécuta et le Serpentard se retourna pour lui faire face.

– Est-ce que je peux te toucher ? demanda-t-il, en montrant une main magiquement couverte de lubrifiant.

Harry acquiesça et Draco enroula ses doigts autour du pénis du Gryffondor. Il le masturba lentement, l'enduisant entièrement de lubrifiant, dans un mouvement envoûtant à l'allure de rituel. Harry se laissait faire, ses deux bras tendus de part et d'autre de son corps, et on aurait dit qu'il était la victime d'un sacrifice, et qu'il n'aurait voulu être nulle part ailleurs.

– Malfoy... murmura-t-il. Je vais...

– Non, non, pas tout de suite. Sauf si tu ne veux plus... ? Sauf si... s'étrangla Draco, l'air de douter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte, comme s'il envisageait de quitter la pièce.

– Si, si, protesta Harry avec véhémence. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment on fait... Enfin, dans quelle position...

– Oh, je vais te montrer, dit Draco en s'allongeant sur le dos.

Il leva les jambes, présentant son intimité à Harry.

– Maintenant, tu te mets sur moi. Et arrête de regarder là où tu regardes, c'est _gênant_ , Potter.

Harry rougit et se glissa entre les jambes levées de Draco. Il se maintint en équilibre d'une main et, de l'autre, il guida son pénis entre les fesses du blond, cherchant son anus. Quand son gland trouva l'ouverture de Draco, il resta figé, ses yeux trahissant un degré de panique assez élevé.

– Je n'ai jamais fait ça, avoua-t-il, comme pour s'excuser de sa gaucherie.

– Je le sais bien, répondit Draco en fronçant des sourcils. Mais est-ce que tu en as envie ?

Harry acquiesça trois fois d'affilée.

– Alors vas-y. Crois-moi, personne ici ne te jugera. J'ai toujours pris tout ce que tu voulais bien m'offrir... dit Draco dans un murmure.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et appuya expérimentalement son sexe contre l'anus du Serpentard. Il avait l'air à la fois émerveillé et terrifié. Puis il sembla prendre une résolution intérieure et enfonça plus franchement son gland.

Sous lui, Draco sourit.

– Je n'ai rien senti, Potter. Est-ce que c'était encore ton doigt ?

– Tu fais le malin, Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu dis de _ça_ ? rétorqua Harry, en donnant un coup de rein en avant.

Son gland franchit entièrement la barrière de muscle. Le blond rit, mais ce n'était pas un rire moqueur, plutôt choqué ou exalté, comme s'il n'en revenait pas de sa chance.

– Je commence à te sentir... souffla-t-il d'un ton narquois, dans une sorte de défi.

Enhardi, Harry se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, et ce mouvement poussa son pénis de moitié dans Draco.

– Ouch, grinça le Serpentard entre ses dents. J'en conclus que ce n'était pas ton doigt, finalement.

– Tu parles trop, Malfoy, grimaça l'autre sorcier au dessus de lui, les bras tremblant sous l'effort. Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Est-ce que je peux continuer ?

– Non... et oui, répondit Draco, après une seconde de réflexion.

Harry repositionna ses mains, qui glissaient sur les draps, et pénétra Draco jusqu'à la garde. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard timide, puis un sourire complice, puis un petit baiser. Après s'être une nouvelle fois enquis du bien-être de son ami, Harry se retira doucement.

Il re-enfonça son pénis tout aussi doucement, scrutant les réactions de Draco, attentif au moindre signe d'inconfort ou de douleur.

Draco finit par croiser les jambes dans le dos de Harry, le forçant à aller un peu plus vite, un peu plus profond. Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux du Gryffondor, mais Draco lui chuchota des petits mots idiots et réconfortants, et Harry gagna en assurance.

A chaque coup de rein, il expérimentait un nouvel angle, un nouveau rythme, tentant de coordonner autant que possible ses mouvements avec ceux de Draco.

C'était un jour banal de décembre 1996. Harry et Draco étaient dans la Salle sur Demande et ils couchaient ensemble pour la première fois.

– Tu es vraiment sexy, tu sais, commenta soudain une voix.

Draco, le véritable Draco, sursauta. Il battit des paupières, désorienté, et mit plusieurs secondes à se rappeler qu'il était en train de regarder un souvenir et, surtout, qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans la Pensine.

Avec regret, il détacha ses yeux du souvenir et se tourna vers son compagnon. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait aucune ide de ce que venait de dire Harry.

– Est-ce que tu peux répéter ? Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

– Je disais que tu étais déjà incroyablement sexy en sixième année, répéta Harry d'un ton amusé, son regard s'attardant un instant sur l'entrejambe de Draco. Et je crois que tu es du même avis que moi.

Mortifié, Draco baissa les yeux vers son pantalon. Harry ne mentait pas, il avait une érection. Regarder son ancien Lui se faire pénétrer par l'ancien Harry lui avait donné une érection. Doux Merlin.

– Je ne suis pas excité par moi-même, c'est nous voir _tous les deux_ qui me fait cet effet-là, se défendit-il, en tirant pudiquement sur ses robes. En fait, plus précisément, c'est de te voir toi en train de... Oh, tu m'as compris.

Harry hocha de la tête en se tenant le menton, comme si Draco lui expliquait quelque chose de très sérieux et de très grave.

En arrière-plan, le souvenir continuait de se dérouler. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que ce n'était pas un souvenir silencieux. En effet, dans le lit-sofa du petit salon privé, ignorant qu'ils étaient en présence des fantômes de leur futur, les deux adolescents faisaient l'amour à grand renfort de clapotis et de jurons blasphématoires.

– Et d'ailleurs, Harry, c'est _ton_ souvenir, pas le mien, dit Draco d'une voix forte.

Maintenant qu'il avait conscience de ne pas être tout seul, il était foutrement mal à l'aise.

– C'est toi qui me vois comme ça, tout... tout brillant ! cria-t-il presque, quand son ancien Lui se lança dans une série de gémissements indécents. Je n'ai pas une peau aussi parfaite, et mes cheveux ne sont pas aussi blancs...

Quand il prononça ces mots, il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient vrais. La scène ne montrait pas le passé, seulement le souvenir que Harry en avait.

– Tu me vois vraiment ça ? demanda le blond en s'approchant des deux garçons dans le lit, sa curiosité l'emportant sur son malaise.

La tête penchée sur le côté, il examinait maintenant la scène d'un œil critique, cherchant les détails que la mémoire de Harry aurait enjolivés. Il y en avait beaucoup : ses boutons avaient été gommés, ses muscles redessinés, et son visage était celui d'un ange de la Renaissance Italienne. Draco ne se reconnaissait pas.

– Et tu _te_ vois vraiment comme ça ?

Le Harry du souvenir avait des sourcils épais et désordonnés, des cernes noires comme le cosmos. Sur son front, sa cicatrice était large et rouge, comme si elle menaçait de se rouvrir d'un instant à l'autre. Le reste de son corps tenait plus du loup-garou rachitique que de l'homme, tout en os saillants et en peau tendue.

Ses expressions elles-mêmes avaient quelque chose de monstrueux. Il regardait Draco avec adoration, mais derrière les sourires, il y avait des rangées de dents, et dans ses yeux, un gouffre sans fond.

Il ressemblait à une caricature que le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait commanditée, alors que Draco... dans le souvenir, Draco dégageait une aura céleste.

– Je nous voyais comme ça, admit Harry, en se passant une main penaude dans les cheveux. Mon souvenir n'est pas très fidèle, c'est ça ? J'étais très stressé pendant notre première fois, j'ai sûrement oublié la moitié de ce qu'il s'est passé... Il faudra que tu me montres le souvenir que tu en as, toi.

 _Il ne se rend même pas compte,_ songea Draco, avec un pincement au cœur. _Il ne se rend pas compte que c'est lui qui devrait briller d'une aura divine, pas moi._

Après s'être promis de remédier aux évidents problèmes de self-esteem de son petit-ami, il dit à voix haute, d'un ton léger :

– Je peux te jurer que tu n'as jamais eu les fesses aussi plates. On dirait des assiettes !

Harry rit de bon cœur.

– Il est peut-être inexact, mais je trouve quand même que c'est un beau souvenir, chuchota-t-il en fourrant son nez dans le cou de Draco. Et puis, c'est super romantique de regarder tous les deux notre première fois, des années plus tard, tu ne trouves pas ?

– Les fleurs et les chandelles, c'est romantique. Se regarder en train de coucher ensemble, ça relève plutôt du kink, rétorqua Draco, en levant un sourcil. Et puis, ça ne fait pas _des années_ , Harry, seulement deux ans.

– Beaucoup de choses ont changé en deux ans.

– C'est vrai, admit Draco.

Harry et lui demeurèrent silencieux, regardant leurs anciens Eux faire l'amour pour la première fois. L'action se termina très vite, et les deux garçons de seize ans s'endormirent peu après avoir joui, nus et serrés l'un contre l'autre.

– Le souvenir s'est terminé, on ferait mieux de sortir de la Pensine, dit Draco.

Harry et lui levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement et réintégrèrent violemment le présent, avec ses cahotements, ses bruits de valises dans les filets, et ses conversations étouffés provenant des autres compartiments : ils étaient dans le Poudlard Express, en route vers Londres pour les vacances de Noël.

Dès qu'il eut chuté dans son corps, Draco porta une main à sa bouche, le teint verdâtre.

– J'aurais dû t'avertir que la sortie des Pensines Portables n'était pas encore au point, désolé, s'excusa Harry, en caressant les cheveux de son petit ami. George y travaille jour et nuit, il compte les commercialiser avant les fêtes.

– Prends ça, Draco, dit soudain une voix féminine. Ça va te soulager.

Draco et Harry tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de leur compartiment. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Luna Lovegood, ses Lorgnospectres remontés sur sa tête. Elle remuait une main remplie de dragées colorés devant elle, comme pour appâter des animaux farouches.

Draco prit une poignée de pastilles et les goba d'un coup. Il attendit, plein d'espoir, que sa nausée se dissipe, mais il ne se passa rien.

– Ça ne marche pas, dit-il d'une voix hésitante – la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était blesser Luna.

– C'est normal, ce sont des bonbons moldus, l'informa Harry. Merci quand même pour les Tic Tac, Luna.

– Avec plaisir, répondit la sorcière, en rangeant les confiseries dans leur petite boîte transparente. Qu'est-ce que vous regardiez ?

– Un souvenir de notre sixième année, dit Draco, en fourrant précipitamment la Pensine dans la poche de Harry, de peur que Luna insiste pour y jeter un coup d'œil. Comment s'est passé ton début d'année ? Quels ASPICS as-tu choisi, en fait ?

– Herbologie, Soins aux Créatures Magiques, Sortilèges et Potions, chantonna Luna en nettoyant les verres de ses Lorgnospectres. Et mon début d'année s'est très bien passé, je te remercie, Draco.

Malgré son ton poli, elle n'avait pas l'air très intéressée par ce sujet-là de conversation.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais pendant les vacances ? bafouilla le blond à toute vitesse, car il ne voulait pas laisser la discussion s'essouffler.

– Avec Papa, nous avons prévu de faire plusieurs promenades aériennes et marines. Papa a construit un ballon inspiré des prunes dirigeables, ça nous permettra de voyager dans toutes les dimensions.

– Mais vous viendrez quand même chez Ron pour le Nouvel An ? demanda Harry.

– Bien sûr, répondit Luna d'un ton plaisant. Vous y serez aussi ?

– Bien sûr, ne put s'empêcher de fanfaronner Draco. Nous sommes des invités d'honneur, nous avons même une chambre rien que pour nous– Oh, je ne dis pas que le Terrier est trop petit pour... enfin, que les Weasley font dormir leurs convives dans la même pièce, je dis juste que... que...

Il tourna la tête vers Harry avec un regard implorant. Mais ce traître de Potter ne vint pas à son secours, oh que non, il se contenta de lui faire un grand sourire moqueur, le laissant patauger tout seul dans sa misère.

– Je pense qu'on ne te le dit pas assez souvent, mais tu es drôlement mignon, Draco, commenta Luna avec un sourire.

– Tu te moques de moi, grimaça le Serpentard, en rougissant.

– Aussi mignon qu'un petit rat des moissons, affirma la Serdaigle d'un ton solennel, avant de rechausser ses Lorgnospectres. Oh, je vois que vous vous êtes tous les deux débarrassés de vos Joncheruines !

Derrière les lunettes surdimensionnées, ses yeux clairs fixaient alternativement Harry et Draco. Son regard inquisiteur donnait envie à Draco de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais le blond fit ce qu'il put pour rester digne.

– Les Joncheruines entrent dans les oreilles des enfants et des adultes perdus, lui expliqua Luna. Ils vous rendent encore plus confus que vous ne l'êtes déjà. La plupart des gens ont des Joncheruines, évidemment, car la plupart des gens sont perdus.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à Harry, qui haussa des épaules, l'air aussi perplexe que lui.

– Oh, je me suis trompée, il y en avait encore un... Il s'échappe, joyeux Noël ! s'écria Luna, en détalant dans le couloir, coursant une créature invisible.

En riant, Harry alla fermer la porte de leur compartiment.

– Alors, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais devenir ami avec Luna ? demanda-t-il, en retournant s'asseoir à côté de Draco.

– C'est une question piège ?

– Pas du tout, je me pose vraiment la question.

– Hum... à ta place, je me demanderais plutôt si _elle_ , elle voudrait bien être amie avec moi. Elle a passé plusieurs mois dans les cachots du Manoir, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, dit Draco avec amertume.

– Et tu lui as présenté tes excuses au beau milieu de ma fête d'anniversaire cet été. Et je crois bien qu'elle les a acceptés. _C'est merveilleux, Draco, tu n'as plus de Joncheruines ! Tu es si mignon, Draco, un vrai petit rat des champs !_ rit Harry, en lui donnant des petits coups de coude joueurs.

– Arrête-toi un peu, ronchonna Draco. Enfin, on verra au Nouvel An. L'alcool aidant, Luna et moi deviendrons peut-être les meilleurs amis du monde... Si elle ne meurt pas demain à bord du vaisseau spatial de son père, bien entendu. Un ballon inspiré des prunes dirigeables... Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille.

– Et si _moi_ je survis au Réveillon de Noël, ce qui est encore moins probable, dit Harry, avec un frisson.

–Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ma mère n'a aucun intérêt à te tuer, au contraire, elle t'a sauvé la vie. Et grâce à ton témoignage, elle as évité la prison !

– Mais j'ai un jour dit qu'elle avait l'air de renifler une bouse de dragon en permanence, se lamenta le Gryffondor, le regard hanté. J'ai dit ça à propos de quelqu'un qui a _menti_ _de sang froid_ à Voldemort.

– Je ne lui ai jamais répété, Potter. Il suffit que tu te tiennes correctement, et tout se passera bien.

– Oh, s'il y avait quelque chose pour me motiver à bien me comporter, une sorte de trophée...

– A quoi tu penses ?

– Si je reste courtois, poli et charmant pendant le Réveillon de Noël, comme je suis habituellement, en somme, tu me promets d'arrêter de fumer ?

– Je comptais essayer, de toute façon. Ça rend les dents jaunes.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, avant de bailler longuement. Il se cala sur la banquette et s'endormit aussitôt. Draco, lui, n'avait pas sommeil. La tête contre la fenêtre, il regardait le paysage d'hiver défiler derrière la vitre en repensant à son début d'année scolaire.

Le premier semestre de sa huitième année était passé en un clin d'œil. Entre le partage d'un espace de vie avec des non-Serpentards, le deuil de son vieil ami Vincent Crabbe et les révisions pour les ASPICS, il s'était senti complètement submergé.

Heureusement, il y avait eu Harry. Celui qui avait un jour été une tempête dévastatrice s'était transformé en un îlot de calme, solide et apaisant.

Tant qu'il avait Harry, Draco avait l'impression qu'il pouvait affronter n'importe quelle épreuve. Il n'était plus à bord d'un radeau, trimbalé au gré des vents. Il commandait un voilier et Harry était son gouvernail.

Le problème était que, pendant des années, Draco avait demandé à Harry d'être bien plus qu'un gouvernail. Il lui avait demandé d'être la barre, les voiles, le mât, le drapeau et la figure de proue. Si ça avait été possible, il lui aurait sûrement demandé de jouer le rôle du capitaine et des matelots du navire.

Mais Harry ne pouvait pas être tout cela à la fois. Sans s'en rendre compte, Draco avait fait comme le reste de la communauté magique, il avait projeté sur l'Elu ses fantasmes et ses désirs, lui mettant une pression qu'on ne met pas à un autre être humain, mais à une entité supérieure.

Aujourd'hui, Draco avait finalement accepté que Harry n'était rien ni personne d'autre que Harry. Cet Harry lui suffisait amplement.

**xXxxXxxXx**

_25 décembre 1998 – Electric Cinema, Londres_

Les lumières se rallumèrent, les spectateurs se levèrent en remettant leurs manteaux et en discutant bruyamment, mais Draco resta scotché à son siège rouge.

– Qu'est-ce que je viens de voir ? bégaya-t-il, les mains agrippées sur les accoudoirs.

– _Nico la licorne_ , répondit Harry d'un ton amusé. Allez, viens, on discutera de ce chef-d'œuvre du septième art dehors.

Il tira son petit ami par le bras et le traîna hors de l'Electric Cinema, la plus vieille salle de Londres. Le froid les assaillit d'un coup, rendant son éloquence à Draco.

– Les licornes ne volent pas ! Et leurs cornes ne poussent certainement pas sur leurs fronts à leur naissance. D'ailleurs, c'est bien connu, leur pelage est doré quand elles viennent au monde. Et...

Il agita les bras pour montrer l'ampleur de sa révolte.

– C'était un film pour enfants, dit Harry avec un sourire.

– Les enfants ne sont pas stupides, ils savent très bien... Oh Merlin, Harry, ils ne savent pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils croient vraiment qu'on a le droit d'appeler une licorne « Nico » ?

– C'est toi qui as insisté pour voir ce film. Je t'avais prévenu que ça ne serait pas aussi bien que _1001 Pattes_.

– Notre premier film au cinéma n'allait pas être un dessin animé sur les fourmis, Potter. En portant mon choix sur ce... sur la chose que l'on vient de visionner, je pensais en apprendre un peu plus sur l'idée que les Moldus se faisaient des licornes... Au lieu de quoi, je suis... je suis...

– Tu sais, Draco, dit Harry en entraînant l'autre sorcier dans une petite ruelle, s'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle je suis d'accord, c'est que « Nico » n'est pas un prénom convenable pour une licorne.

– Ah ! s'exclama triomphalement Draco.

– Oh oui, _Draco la licorne_ aurait été infiniment plus approprié.

– Par les douze propriétés du sang de dragon, rentrons, veux-tu ? Tu n'es pas sortable.

Les deux garçons se prirent par la main et transplanèrent au 12, Square Grimmauld. Dès qu'ils apparurent dans l'entrée, Draco enleva ses bottes et son manteau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les escaliers qui menaient à la cuisine, sans attendre Harry.

– Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Blonde ou brune ? cria-t-il d'en bas, en ouvrant tous les placards.

– Tu sais bien que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blonds ! répondit Harry, en se jetant dans le canapé.

Il alluma un feu de cheminée d'un coup de baguette et posa ses pieds, encore chaussés, sur la table basse.

Draco revint, deux bières à la main. Il en tendit une à Harry et s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, le seul, selon ses dires, qui convenait à son délicat postérieur.

– Le film n'avait pas que des mauvais côtés, dit-il une fois qu'il se fut calmé, c'est-à-dire qu'il eut bu plusieurs gorgées de bière. La musique du générique de fin était jolie.

– Oh, j'oublie trop souvent qu'on regarde un film pour sa musique de fin, dit Harry avec grand sérieux.

– Tu te fiches de moi, Potter, et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

– Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! rit le brun. Hier soir, ta mère a passé le dîner a vanté tous tes mérites. _Et Draco vous a-t-il dit qu'il était très doué au piano, Mr Potter ? Il savait jouer la cinquième symphonie de Beethoven au tendre âge de sept ans. Il maîtrise aussi tous les mouvements de la danse classique, je pourrais d'ailleurs vous montrer quelques photos de son premier ballet, si cela vous intéresse. Sans compter qu'il a un talent certain pour l'art pictural. Voyez-vous ce tableau à votre gauche ? Il a passé des journées entières penché dessus. C'était pour mon anniversaire, il y a dix ans, déjà..._

– Elle a dit tout cela pour te donner une bonne impression de ma personne ! s'insurgea Draco, irrité par l'imitation que Harry faisait de sa mère.

– Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dresse un portrait positif de toi, Draco. Je te connais depuis presque la moitié de ma vie, je sais comment tu es.

Cette observation sembla faire réfléchir Draco.

– Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours là, alors ? demanda-t-il doucement, en posant sa bière à moitié pleine sur la table basse. Tu m'as vu dans mes pires moments.

– Tu exagères, répondit Harry. D'ailleurs, moi non plus, je ne me suis pas toujours montré sous mon meilleur jour...

Il posa lui aussi sa bouteille sur la table. Sans un mot, Draco se leva et s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé, ses bras entourant ses genoux.

– Tu es mon gouvernail, Harry, dit-il.

– Ton quoi ?

– C'est un système qui permet à un bateau–

– Je sais ce que c'est. Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

– Tu l'as dit toi-même, on se connaît depuis la moitié de notre vie, ou presque. Même pendant les périodes où l'on ne se voyait pas...

– Comme la cinquième année, dit Harry.

– Oui, par exemple. Et bien, même pendant ces périodes, tu faisais toujours partie de ma vie. J'essayais de me convaincre que non, que tu appartenais au passé, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Tu es un repère.

Draco ôta sa chevalière, celle que sa mère lui avait offerte l'été de ses seize ans, et la donna à son petit ami.

– Je ne sais pas quoi dire, répondit Harry, l'air étrangement gêné. C'est... inattendu. Pour être franc, je ne suis même pas sûr que je voudrais un jour...

– De quoi tu– Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu as cru que... ? C'est ton cadeau de Noël ! Je voulais te l'offrir depuis longtemps et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion ! Rends-la moi ! Allez ! s'écria Draco, effaré, en essayant de récupérer le bijou.

– Trop tard ! sourit Harry en enfilant la bague de Draco. Donner, c'est donner, reprendre, c'est voler !

– Je retire tous les compliments que j'ai eu l'inconscience de te faire jusqu'à ce jour, Potter. Tu n'es ni un gouvernail ni un repère, tu es simplement un gredin de la pire espèce, râla Draco, en reprenant sa bière, les joues rouges. Et je le répète, c'est un simple cadeau de Noël. Je pensais déjà à te l'offrir l'été dernier, afin de te protéger de Tu-sais-qui. Ça ne veut rien dire de plus !

– Luna a raison, tu sais. Tu es effroyablement mignon, quand tu t'y mets.

– C'est ça, oui, grogna encore Draco.

L'horloge sonna alors huit heures du soir, rappelant au Serpentard qu'il avait faim.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix traînante, car il était toujours un peu énervé contre Harry. Je veux manger un steak de licorne. Non, un gigot de licorne. Ou bien une entrecôte de licorne.

– Une entre-corne de licorne ? suggéra Harry.

– Tes blagues sont toujours aussi nulles, jubila Draco, oubliant finalement que Harry était un gredin de la pire espèce. Bon, sérieusement, tu fais des pâtes ou je commande samoussas et chana masala ?

– Parce que tu crois que tu sais te servir d'un téléphone ?

– Je t'ai vu faire hier soir, dit Draco en levant le nez. Il suffit d'appuyer sur les chiffres et sur le bouton vert, et d'attendre que quelqu'un dise « Allô ». Tu me sous-estimes.

Harry l'embrassa impulsivement.

– Je ne t'ai pas dit merci pour la bague, réalisa-t-il. Alors, merci. Elle est très belle.

– Je te la prête seulement, insista Draco avec un regard appuyé. Tu me la rendras à la rentrée. Ce n'est même pas une alliance, de toute façon, c'est un talisman. Ma mère me l'a offerte l'été avant ma sixième année, au moment où Tu-sais-qui m'a fait... Tu-sais-quoi. En fait, c'est un cadeau relativement lugubre, quand on y réfléchit. Ça n'a rien de romantique.

– Huhum. Hey, Draco ? Je peux te dire un truc ?

– Que ma réponse soit positive ou pas, ça ne changera rien pour toi, Potty, répondit Draco avec un soupir. Alors dis toujours ?

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'une bague pour être lié à toi. J'imagine que tu n'es pas au courant, car j'ai longtemps gardé ça secret, mais un camarade de classe m'a fait boire du sang de licorne quand on était en première année.

– Le malheureux. Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'embarquait, rétorqua Draco.

– C'est vrai, il a regretté ce tragique accident pendant un an ou deux, peut-être même trois ou quatre, concéda Harry. Mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, il est bien content d'avoir conclus un pacte éternel avec moi. Après tout, je suis le grand, l'illustre Harry Potter...

Draco leva un sourcil. Il n'avait pas l'air très impressionné.

– … Et le grand et illustre Harry Potter n'est rien sans sa fidèle licorne, qui répond au doux nom de Draco ! acheva Harry, avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de dévaler les escaliers de la cuisine.

– Reviens par ici, Potter ! Sauf si tu as peur d'une pauvre licorne ? hurla Draco en lui courant après.

Un quart d'heure et quelques plates excuses plus tard, la cuisine du 12, square Grimmauld embaumait les petits oignons revenus à la poêle. Assis à califourchon sur un tabouret, Draco regardait Harry et Kreattur – qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de congés, encore moins _payés_ – préparer des pâtes aux champignons.

Harry touillait la marmite en repensant aux vacances de Noël de sa troisième année. S'il avait su, à l'époque, où il en serait cinq ans plus tard !

D'ailleurs, ne serait-ce pas génial de pouvoir envoyer une lettre dans le passé ? C'était impossible, bien entendu, mais cela n'empêcha pas Harry de réfléchir à ce qu'il écrirait...

* * *

 

> « _Cher Harry du passé,_
> 
> _si mes calculs sont exacts, tu lis cette lettre le 25 décembre 1993. Ce matin, tu as reçu un Éclair de Feu et tu te demandes qui te l'a offert. Ne crois pas les mensonges de Draco, ce n'est pas lui._
> 
> _Draco et toi, vous êtes allés tester le balai sur le terrain de Quidditch, puis vous vous êtes embrassés, et tu t'es dit que c'était une des meilleures sensations du monde (c'est toujours le cas). Ensuite, McGonagall t'a confisqué ton Éclair de Feu. Comme tu étais très énervé et que tu voulais te changer les idées, tu as décidé de rendre visite à Draco dans son dortoir. Draco t'a fait écouter les Weird Sisters et toi tu lui as fait découvrir Nirvana, qui est un bien meilleur groupe (je sais que tu ne vas me contredire). Avant de partir, tu as promis à Draco que tu reviendrais le lendemain. Et tu tiendras ta promesse, tu reviendras demain._
> 
> _En fait, tu vas passer la semaine entière avec lui. Et ça va être génial. Ça va être tellement génial, que cette semaine de vacances avec Draco Malfoy restera gravée dans ta mémoire. Mais quand les cours reprendront, tu auras l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve. Tu retrouveras ta routine, et tu ne sauras pas quelle place donner à Draco dans ta vie. Tu vas souffrir (désolé). Les années passeront, et tu continueras toujours à fréquenter Draco par intermittences. Tous les deux, vous allez traverser des épreuves difficiles. Votre Lien vous causera pas mal de soucis (mais pour éviter les paradoxes temporels, je ne t'en dirais pas plus)._
> 
> __En fait non, je vais quand même te confier un dernière information à propos du futur : ce ne seront pas les dernières vacances de Noël que tu passeras en compagnie de Draco._ _
> 
> __Voilà pourquoi je t'écris, au final. Je t'écris pour_ te dire de ne pas t'en faire.  
>  _
> 
> _Le meilleur reste encore à venir._
> 
> _Prends soin de toi et des personnes que tu aimes.  
>  _
> 
> _Harry_ »

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le petit mot de la fin : J'ai commencé cette fanfiction il y a un an (déjà !) et j'avais une idée assez précise de ce que je voulais en faire. Mais comme beaucoup d'histoires, Hibridae a grandi et s'est étoffée toute seule. Elle est devenue son propre univers et ça, ça me rend fière !
> 
> Je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu partager cette aventure avec vous. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment avec ces choupinours de Draco et Harry, et que vous les quittez le cœur apaisé (mais que vous êtes un peu tristes, parce que je suis triste aussi).
> 
> Merci une dernière fois pour vos encouragements, vos reviews et vos lectures ! Oh, et il n'est jamais trop tard pour poster une première review ;)


End file.
